MY HONEY
by Khasabat04
Summary: Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.. [Chen Chanyeol] [ LuhanXiumin] [BaekhyunKai] [Sehunkyungso] [SuhoLay] ! EXO COME! (WARNING CHAP UP 17 ) /FULLL
1. Chapter 1

MY Honey

.

.

.

.

_3 6 5 wo qiao ni de chuang cong mei tian de zao shang zai kai shi chong ba_

_3 6 5 mei yi fen yi miao bu xiang lang fei shi jian yi qi nu li ba_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh O wo zhu ni de shou_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh O wo jue bu fang shou_

.

.

" eughh—"

Chen meleguh sambil mencari benda kotak berwarna putih yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

" yeoboseo—"

" CHEEEENNNNN! Eoma mu bilang kau sudah menikah? Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?! Kau—"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit ia bangkit dan mengusap matanya.

" menikah? Nu—"

Kata-kata yeoja manis itu tercekat saat mendapati dirinya tidak berada di tempat ia bangun seperti biasanya.

" Chen? Chen? Kau masih di situ?"

Tanya seseorang yang masih berada dalam satu sambungan line dengan Chen.  
Chen mengerjap bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hingga matanya benar-benar terbelalak saat melihat seseorang tengah tidur dan berbagi ranjang dengannya.

" i—"

.

.

.

**#2 Hari yang lalu**

.

.

.

" hati-hati Chen—"

Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk pada namja tampan yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya.

" tenang saja, dari pada kau mengantarkanku dan berujung aku yang harus mengantarkanmu kembali hehehe…"

Yeoja itu berjalan riang menyelusuri lorong apartemen mewah yang menjadi pilihan temannya untuk tinggal.  
Langkah Chen terhenti saat tiba-tiba seorang namja menarik lengannya dan menghimpitnya di tembok.

" menikahlah denganku atau aku akan menghamilimu—"

" eh?"

Kekagetan Chen belum berahir justru semakin bertambah saat namja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal mulai mencium bibirnya lembut atau bahkan semakin dalam dengan tangan kiri yang bebas menyusup ke dalam kemeja ungu Chen.

" euhhhmmppp—"

Sekuat apapun Chen menolak, pada ahirnya Chen tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna tangan kanan namja yang menciumnya mengunci pergerakan Chen.

" Ya tuhan! Chagya!?"

Suara yang lebih seperti pekikan itu membuat Chen bersyukur karna bisa membuat namja yang tadi menciumnya melepaskan ciumannya.

" kau mengganggu kami mom,.."

Chen menoleh ke arah namja tinggi yang langsung membawanya dalam pelukan setelah dengan percaya diri tinggi mengusap bibir Chen menggunakan lidahnya. Bahkan dengan gampangnya namja itu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Chen dan—Chen bisa melihat kedua tangan namja tadi mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Keadaan Chen adalah ia seperti boneka atau patung yang shock.

" Park Chanyeol? Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?"

Tanya seorang namja baya saat mereka berada dalam satu ruangan, Chen terlihat benar-benar bingung saat dengan santainya namja yang baru saja namanya ia ketahui membawanya ke dalam sebuah apartemen di depan apartemen temannya. Kini Chen duduk di sofa mewah di samping seorang namja yang melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya.

" dia kekasihku, dad—"

" EOH? MWORA—eump"

Chanyeol? Namja itu membungkam kata-kata Chen dengan ciumannya untuk kesekian kali.

" sudah saatnya kita memberitahu mereka chagy, mereka Daddy dan Mommyku. Park Jungso dan Kim Heechul—eum mom, dad ini kekasihku"

Heechul menatap ke arah Chen dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Chen kaget.

" siapa namamu?"

" eh? Ki—Kim Jong—Dae, chinguku memanggilku Chen. Ajumma—"

" MWO? Ajumma?! Yeobo! Dia memanggilku 'ajumma!'"

Jungso tersenyum.

" panggil saja kami daddy dan mommy sama seperti Chanyeol memanggil kami—ah pantas saja anakku sering melarikan diri saat dijodohkan, ternyata dia memiliki yeojachingu yang cukup manis"

" —ani—"

" aku tidak bohong, dad! Bahkan kami sudah melakukan yang biasa kau dan mommy lakukan untuk membuatku—APPOH MOM!"

Heechul mendelik setelah memberikan jitakan pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan Chen? Yeoja itu masih dalam proses loading kata-kata Chanyeol dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang Chanyeol dan Heechul lakukan.

" baiklah, kami akan ke rumahmu untuk menjadikan kau menantu kami. Tidak ada waktu yang cocok kecuali hari ini, kajja"

" EH?"

" sebelum kau mengandung tanpa ayah jadi kajja—"

Chen menoleh pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak perduli. Oh! Ayolah Chen dan Chanyeol baru saja bertemu tadi siang—sekitar 1 jam sebelum mereka berpindah ke ruang apartemen Chanyeol dan sekarang kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengikuti Chen untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

" Chenie?"

Chen menoleh ke arah yeoja bulat yang baru saja pulang sekolah terlihat dari seragam SMA, Chen langsung memeluk yeoja itu dengan penuh harapan.

" oh? Kau dongsaeng Chen-Chen?"

Tanya Heechul.

" ya! Ajumma! Aku adalah eoni Chenie! Kau jahat sekali—Chen siapa mereka?"

" eoni—"

Chen menarik yeoja dengan tagname 'Kim Min Seok' masuk ke dalam rumahnya membiarkan keluarga Park berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan imut ia mengajak Minseok ke dapur sambil menoleh-noleh ke pintu masuk rumahnya.

" siapa mereka, Chen?"

" molla—mereka—"

" HAHAHHAHAHA HEECHULIE!"

Terdengar gelak tawa di ruang tamu, Chen dan Minseok menoleh sekilas lalu mereka saling bertatapan lalu bergegas ke luar dari dapur. Di sana sudah ada kedua orang tua Chen yang entah mengapa sedang bercanda.

" ya tuhan! Aku tidak menyangka jika Chenie kami berkencan dengan Chanyeol"

Ucap seorang yeoja baya yang sedang tertawa di hadapan Heechul. Yeoja itu nampak begitu berwibawah dengan stelan khas ibu-ibu muda.

" Ya Kim Ryeowook, secepatnya kita harus adakan pernikahan! Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menghamili anakmu sebelum mereka resmi!"

" MOM/ EOMA?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen langsung menatap orang tua mereka.

" wae? Mommy dan Wookie akan merencanakan semua, jadi kalian diam saja. Dan kau(menunjuk Chen) apa kau mau menikah setelah punya anak?"

Chen menggeleng.

"kalau begitu, kita adakan acaranya nanti malam?"

Tanya Heechul yang diangguki semangat oleh Wookie.

" yeobo, Chenie masih kelas 2 SMA"

" gwencana—Chanyeol juga, dari pada kita kecolongan?"

Yesung menoleh kearah Chen yang menggeleng, namun ahirnya Yesung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika Heechul dan istrinya sudah berkolaborasi.  
Malamnya, pesta sederhana dibuat di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Bagi seorang Heechul membuat pesta adalah keahlian special miliknya. Seorang wanita karir yang berbisnis di bidang kecantikan dan agensi entertainment yang bahkan asset kekayaannya tidak bisa di tandingi oleh wanita karir manapun. Sedangkan Park Jungso, suaminya? Dia adalah seorang pebisnis yang amat di segani oleh relasi-relasinya dengan kebijakan dan kematangan miliknya.  
Dan tidak beda dengan Wookie ia adalah seorang dokter anak-anak yang berkerja di rumah sakit milik suaminya, seorang ahli bedah untuk anak-anak yang amat dekat dengan pasiennya. Sedangkan Yesung? Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu seorang direktur muda sebuah rumah sakit yang ia dirikan setelah dirinya lepas dari masa keemasannya sebagai seorang penyanyi solo sebelum ia menikah. Dan ke empat orang dewasa itu memiliki sejarah yang sama karna pernah satu sekolah.

.

.

.

**#Now**

.

.

.

Chen mengacak rambutnya kasar.

" ini gila!"

Yeoja manis itu masih belum sadar jika namja yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya telah bangun bersama dengan bunyi alarm dan phonsel yang Chen pasang. Hanya saja namja itu lebih memilih tetap menutup matanya dan membiarkan Chen dengan dirinya sendiri.

" apa yang terjadi denganku?!"

" _Chen—Chen!?"_

Yeoja itu menoleh pada phonsel miliknya,

" yeoboseo—"

" _YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membiarkanku berteriak padamu terus?"_

" ani—hanya—sepertinya aku masih bermimpi—"

" _Kim Jong dae! Cepat bangun! Dan segera bertemu di sekolah! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya—"_

Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

" sekolah? Untuk apa kau ke sekolah? Bukan—"

" _aku satu sekolah denganmu! Setelah aku cari-cari ternyata dia murid sekolahmu, bahkan dia satu kelas denganmu. Palliwaaaaaa"_

Teriakan itu membuat Chen sepenuhnya bangun.

" dia? Satu kelas denganku?"

Tanya Chen pada phonsel putih miliknya, ia melihat jam di phonsel. Sebelum sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

**From : Bun Bun eoni**

**Chenie, eoma berpesan agar kau cepat bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamimu dan segera ke sekolah. Kata eoma, suamimu suka dengan susu dan nasi goreng**

.

.

.

Membaca kata 'suami' membuat Chen berasa ingin pergi dari tempatnya lalu terjun ke dalam jurang terdalam. Yeoja itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang untuk mandi dan berkemas. Setelah selesai mandi dengan ragu ia menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol.

" chogy—ini sudah hampir jam 7…"

" euh?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan datar lalu tersenyum.

" panggil aku Yeol—"

" ne?"

" kau boleh memanggilku, Yeol"

Chen mengangguk lalu pamit keluar dari kamarnya.  
Yeoja itu sibuk mengikuti arahan dari Minseok.

" aku tidak tau jika ini kenyataan—"

Guman Chen.  
Saat Chanyeol bersiap dengan pakaian miliknya ia menemukan sebuah note dari Heechul. Ia menghela nafas setelah membuka box di bawah note dan segera mengenakan seragam yang ada di dalam box. Setelah merasa rapi ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, ia menoleh pada seorang yeoja dengan seragam yang sama dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang dan saat itu pula manik mata mereka bertemu.

" tunggu sebentar, aku sedang membuatkan sarapan"

" kau?"

" entahlah—jika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukannya"

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di depan meja makan dengan segelas susu coklat yang masih hangat. Ia menoleh pada Chen yang masih sibuk dengan nasi goreng

" bukankah konyol dengan apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

Chen menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di depan Chanyeol dan ia duduk melahap apa yang menjadi kesukaannya juga.

" tentu saja, kau kira aku bisa terima dengan status kita? Oh, hello—kita hanya bertemu 1 jam sebelum semua bencana ini menjadi benar-benar bencana karna ternyata kedua orang tua kita saling kenal?"

" lalu kenapa kau mengiyakan pernikahan ini?"

Chen menatap manik mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal yang membuatnya termasuk ke dalam wanita dengan wajah imut yang mengikuti expresi miliknya untuk versi Chanyeol. Sungguh Chanyeol mengakui jika yeoja itu terlihat imut di bandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang pernah Chanyeol kencani di luar negeri.

" kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau dan mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya?!"

" oh—harusnya kau menolak saja, dan kita tidak akan terikat dengan pernikahan konyol ini"

Chen benar-benar kesal, dengan Chanyeol hingga ia meninggalkan sarapannya mendahului Chanyeol.  
Setelah Chen keluar giliran Chanyeol yang frustasi dengan keadaannya.

" bagaimana mungkin aku gila seperti ini? Siapa dia siapa aku? Oh! Kau babo namja!"

.

.

.

Suasana kelas terasa suram untuk Chen, ia menunggu Minseok yang sedang mengambil buku tugas dan tersenyum saat yeoja itu menyembul dari arah pintu.

" hiks—hiks eoni—"

Minseok yang tau Chen memandanginya langsung berjalan dan duduk di samping Chen, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chen.

" kau—apa kalian benar-benar kekasih?"

Chen menggeleng.

" tapi aku dengar kemarin—"

" hiks kami baru saja bertemu hari itu, eoni!"

Mata Minseok mengerjap imut.

" lalu—"

" molla! Dia benar-benar tidak membiarkan aku berbicara…sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur—kami sudah menikah"

Chen mengeluh akan kebingungannya pada Minseok.

" tapi—sepertinya eoma dan appa sangat setuju dengan pernikahan kalian?"

" karna mereka teman satu sekolah dengan orang tua namja itu! Eoni, eottoke?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

" tidak mungkin jika kami meneruskan ini—aku bahkan tidak tau dengan siapa aku me—"

" KIM JONGDAE—m!"

Teriakan seorang namja membuat Chen menghentikan aksi curhatnya, ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada seorang yang amat ia kenal.

" Xi-Lu-Han? Untuk apa kau di—sini?"

Tanya Chen sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang tengah mematung di ambang pintu.

" siapa lagi?"

Tanya Minseok sambil menarik lengan Chen.  
Chen berlari menarik Luhan menjauh dari kelasnya, ia membawa namja tampan yang terus menengok ke belakang ( arah kelas ) ke sebuah taman kecil yang ada di sekitar kelasnya. Chen menatap tidak percaya pada namja di hadapannya.

" kau? Kau kembali ke SMA?!"

" tsk, wae? Terlalu ketara jika aku beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" Luhan-ge, kau benar-benar masih seperti berumur 17 tahunan"

" oh—pujian yang bagus, Jongdae—OH! Tadi—jadi benar dia sekelas denganmu?"

Luhan berbalik antusias dan memegang lengan Chen.

" Ya! Kau salah makan, ge?"

" tidak—hanya saja, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas! Kajja-kajja!"

" Yaa! Kau harus jelaskan dulu!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah Chen dan tersenyum.

" tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan, semua hanya karna yeoja itu"

" kau? Benaran gege melakukan ini semua karna yeoja itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu dan—bagaimana kau bisa ma—"

Namja di hadapan Chen tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chen.

" kau lupa siapa Xi Lu Han?"

Chen menggeleng, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan siapa Xi Luhan? Seorang pengusaha muda yang ia temui saat acara kunjungan di rumah sakit anak-anak di China. Seorang namja tampan yang cukup berkuasa pada bidang farmasi bersama dengan ke dua orang tuanya, otak jenius Luhan membawa Luhan merampungkan studynya hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Dan jika di ingat-ingat Luhan adalah seorang dokter sekaligus pengusaha dalam bidang obat-obatan terbesar di Cina. Dari keluarga? Bukan, kehebatan Luhan terhitung dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang juga berkuasa dalam bidang yang sama. Seorang namja 5 tahun di atas umur Chen dengan pakaian casual anak remaja seumuran dengannya yang menyelamatkan seorang anak korban kecelakaan dengan di saksikan banyak orang di rumah sakit. Dengan tampilan yang masih terbilang amatir seorang dokter baru memaki-maki dan mengatakan kesalahan-kesalahan Luhan yang bahkan bisa dengan cepat Luhan terangkan jika hipotesa yang dokter itu jelaskan salah.  
Bagaimana Luhan bisa dekat dengan Chen? Gampang saja, saat itu Chen berada di lokasi kejadian dan ikut membantu Luhan.

" kau mengerikan, ge"

" pujianmu akan ku terima dengan senang hati, baby—"

Dan satu yang membuat Chen dekat dengan namja tidak tau situasi ini, Luhan adalah pemaksa paling ahli yang bisa Chen temui.

" oh-iya, kau sudah kekelasku—apa kau sudah ke bagian administrasi?"

" MWO?! Aku lupa! Aiss—ast Liu, tidak memberitahuku! Byee—"

Minseok menatap Chen bingung saat yeoja itu masuk dan duduk di bangkunya.

" nuguya?"

" orang gila yang ke sini demi yeoja"

" o—"

Keduanya langsung kembali membicarakan masalah Chen dan Chanyeol sembari menunggu guru yang mengajar. Mata keduanya tercekat saat melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan 2 haksaeng namja yang benar-benar terlihat bersinar di mata anak-anak kelas.

" Eoni, apa aku sudah gila? Aku melihat orang itu ada di ambang pintu—"

" suamimu memang di sana—"

Chen menoleh ke arah Minseok yang mengenyitkan kepala.

" dia membuatku takut, eoni—"

" ne"

Setelah perkenalan Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama duduk di barisan belakang sama dengan Chen dan Minseok.  
Belum genap satu hari dua namja itu menjadi bagian dari penghuni kelas, mereka sudah menjadi sorotan banyak yeoja kecentilan yang dengan senang hati mendekati mereka.

" aku tidak percaya, Luhan-ge memang benar-benar memiliki pesona—"

Guman Chen.

" Luhan? Bukannya dia Chanyeol?"

" eh? Aisss—sudahlah, kajja kita ke kantin. Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak menghabiskan sarapanku tadi—"

.

.

Bagi Luhan, yeoja yang sedang bersama dengan Chen adalah boneka salju yang imut lengkap dengan asesoris. Bagi Luhan yeoja itu terlihat amat berkilau dengan seluruh ke imutan miliknya.

" Chen—"

" Lu-ge?"

" boleh aku gabung? Aku kesepian"

Ijin Luhan, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Minseok tanpa di persilahkan, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana jawaban dari Chen.

" namamu Minseok?"

" ne—"

" nama yang indah—bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Xiumin'?"

" eh?"

Chen dan Minseok sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

" Xiumin—aku kurang suka dan susah jika memanggil nama aslimu, jadi aku akan memanggilmu 'Xiumin'. Dan itu hanya berlaku untukku saja, arra?!"

" Ya! Xi Luhan! Apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan mengganti nama sepupuku?"

" MWO?! Dia se-pu-pumu?"

Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

" ne, aku sepupu Chen. Di sini aku menumpang di rumahnya"

Luhan menarik Chen mendekat ke arahnya.

" kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Xiumin sepupumu?"

Bisik Luhan.  
Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

" kalau begini aku langsung bisa ke rumahmu untuk melamarnya—"

" MWO?"

Chen menatap Luhan sekilas langsung menarik tangan Minseok menjauh.

" dunia ini sudah gila—"

" wae? Apa yang ia katakan?"

Chen hanya bergidik dan terus berjalan.  
Langkahnya sedikit memelan saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang di kerumuni yeoja-yeoja cantik dan kecentilan dengan dandanan yang menyerupai ajumma-ajumma di club malam. Chen hanya menggeleng tidak ingin perduli dengan apa yang namja asing itu lakukan dan meneruskan langkahnya menjauh dari kantin.

"Chenie—apa tidak apa kau melihat dia bersama yeoja lain?"

" memang ada apa? Kami hanya orang asing eoni—"

" tapikan dia suamimu—"

Chen menghela nafas.

" bahkan jika ia adalah appaku sekalipun aku tidak yakin aku akan mempercayainya—"

Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak nyambung itu membuat Minseok bergidig.  
Menjadi sepupu Chen adalah suatu yang harus di lakukan penuh dengan kesabaran, karna tingkah Chen yang amat berubah-ubah dengan cepat dan kadang jika sifat anehnya muncul ia tidak akan bisa diajak bicara.

" eh—eoni-eonie!"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Chen.

" bagaimana dengan namja albino itu?"

" nugu?"

" Oh Sehun—apa kencan kalian sukses kemarin—YA appoh!"

Chen memegangi kepalanya dan menatap Minseok protes, sedangkan Minseok sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

" kita hanya main bukan kencan!"

" tapi eoni—wajahmu memerah"

" YA! Kim Jongdae! Sudah—"

Menggoda Minseok adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang sering Chen lakukan. Karna dengan menggoda Minseok ia bisa melupakan segalanya dengan seenaknya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang hobae kelas 1 bernama Oh Sehun tergila-gila dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan yang ada di diri Minseok dan sebagai sepupu yang baik Chen mengakui kebenarannya.

" kekekeke senangnya di sukai banyak orang—"

" wae? Ini bukan anugrah, tapi kutukan—kau tidak tau bagaimana aku ketakutan? Oh Sehun benar-benar membuatku takut"

" sepertinya dia baik—"

" molla—kajja, istirahat sudah hampir selesai"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Chen pergi bersama Luhan, saat melihat Chanyeol masih setia bermesraan bersama yeoja kecentilan.

" memang kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Tanya Luhan saat berjalan di lorong apartemen miliknya.

" lebih tepatnya semenjak aku mengantarkanmu ke sini aku jadi sial! Jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus memberiku tebengan!"

" mwo? Apa maksudnya salahku?"

" aiss, molla ge!"

" Chen—"

Chen menoleh ke Luhan yang menatapnya aneh.

" kau tidak gila kan?"

" sepertinya—"

Dan keduanya membuat kegaduhan di lorong apartemen, membuat orang yang melihat sedikit terhibur. Bagaimana tidak? Chen dan Luhan saling jambak menjambak rambut sambil terus berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

" mau kue mochie?"

" buatan mamamu?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Chen langsung bersorak dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Yeoja itu tidak menyadari Chanyeol berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

" biarlah—toh dia orang asing"

Guman Chanyeol sambil memasukkan password dan masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Sebuah dekorasi baru yang asing di matanya.

.

.

.

_**For : Yeolie**_

_**Ini mommy honey, bagaimana dekorasinya? Apa kau suka?  
Aku harap kau dan Chenie menyukainya..  
UH—tidak berasa anak kesayangan mommy sudah memiliki pendamping..  
Mommy senang karna itu Chenie, anak teman lama mommy dan daddy..  
Jika itu bukan dia, belum tentu mommy mengijinkannya—kau beruntung nak!  
Daddymu mengatakan padaku jika keputusan kami salah dengan menikahkan kalian  
berdua, dengan alasan seperti ada yang kosong di antara kalian. Tapi tenang saja,  
mommy sudah meyakinkannya jika apa yang ia lihat hanya karna kalian merasa malu  
dan merasa telah tertangkap basah,kkkk  
Mommy menyayangimu, jaga Chenie dengan baik! Mommy harap kau tidak membuat  
Chenie hamil sebelum kalian keluar dari sekolah menengah, ya walau jika itu terjadi  
mommy akan senang sekali..**_

_**Kami menyayangimu honey**_

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk memakan ramen yang biasanya ia sediakan di dapur.

" aku pulang—"

Nada suara yang perlahan-lahan Chanyeol hafal, namja tinggi itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah mengganti sepatunya dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

" temanku membawa kue mochie dari Beijing, kau mau?"

" namja pindahan sepertiku?"

Chen mengangguk, ia mengambil piring dan meletakkan beberapa kue mochie di atasnya. Ia menyodorkan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia juga menyeduhkan minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol.

" aku sudah memikirkan pernikahan ini seharian, tapi semua buntu—sepupuku mengatakan jika appa dan eomaku sangat senang dengan pernikahanku dan anak chingu mereka. Meski aku yakin appa tidak menyetujuinya.."

" lalu?"

Chen menenggak minumannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

" apanya yang lalu? Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan jika kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu? Atau tidak mungkin juga kalau aku mengatakan kita akan bercerai sekarang juga—bukan?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, sesekali mengambil kue mochie yang ada di hadapannya.

" mian, ini benar-benar salahku—kedua orang tuaku, ani! Mommyku sangat bersemangat menjodohkanku dengan anak-anak rekan bisnisnya yang benar-benar membuatku muak. Yeoja-yeoja kecentilan yang mengarah harta demi kelangsungan keluarga mereka sendiri, mommy tidak memperdulikan itu dan tetap memaksaku melakukan kencan buta. Jujur itu membuatku sedikit frustasi, mengencani mereka dan mencampakan sudah ku lakukan agar mereka pergi dari hidupku tapi—mommy sama sekali tidak melihat itu. Hingga kemarin aku di paksa untuk menerima pertunangan dengan seorang yeoja mata duitan yang cukup terkenal di kalangan namja hidung belang, aku kabur dan kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang berjalan ke arahku. Niatku hanya menggertak kedua orang tuaku, tapi—aku tidak tau kalau orang tua kita saling kenal…"

Chen mengangguk-angguk lemah.

" hah—tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan, meski aku ingin sekali menyalahkanmu.."

" yeah—"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meminum minuman yang telah Chen siapkan.

" ngomong-ngomong…kapan kau merubah ruangan ini? Aku hanya telat pulang sekitar 30 menit.."

" mommy yang merubahnya—"

Chen berdiri dan memutari ruangan apartemen yang terkesan lebih dewasa dari yang tadi pagi ia lihat. Ia tersenyum melihat seekor ikan di aquarium, ia menunjukkan pada Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

" dia Dolly—sebenarnya besok aku akan membawanya ke kebun binatang untuk di donasikan"

" wae?"

" aku kasihan dengan dia—temannya hanya aku saja, lagi pula aku jarang sekali memperhatikannya"

" kasian sekali—"

Keduanya saling terbuka untuk pertama kalinya.  
Hingga malam mereka masih membicarakan tentang ikan yang akan Chanyeol donasikan sambil menikmati makan malam yang Chen buat.

" waah—aku tidak tau jika aku beruntung bertemu denganmu"

" wae?"

" setidaknya kau bisa memasak dan rajin bersih-bersih! OH coba kalau kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang gila? Tsk aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku akan bagaimana—"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya.

" YA! Kau itu—aiss, sekarang bisa kita berteman? Aku tau meski aku suamimu, tapi aku adalah orang asing untukmu. Mari kita mulai dari awal—eothokke?"

Chen mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya.  
Dengan hangat Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Chen.

" aku, Park Chanyeol—"

" aku, Chen"

Keduanya tertawa melihat kekakuan masing-masing.

" Ya! Biasa saja kali, jangan gugup!"

" siapa yang gugup?!"

" kau!"

" kau!"

" kau!"

" kau!"

Membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk pasangan muda itu kembali diam dengan dunia mereka, karna baik Chen atau Chanyeol tidak ingin mengalah.

" Eh! Changkaman!"

" wae?"

" bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?"

Tanya Chen.  
Chanyeol mengangguk, keduanya mencoba berfikir.

" biarkan saja—toh kita belum melakukan apa-apa. Dan juga, aku akan aman jika kau ada di sampingku"

" wae?"

" mommy tidak akan memaksaku lagi hahaha"

" tapi—suatu hari nanti jika aku atau Yeol menemukan orang yang disukai atau dicintai?"

Chanyeol kembali serius.  
Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, mencoba mencari solusi yang ada.

" tentu saja hubungan ini harus berahir!"

" lalu orang tua kita?"

" mereka pasti akan mengerti, sudahlah—lagian siapa yang mau dengan yeoja jelek sepertimu?"

" YAA!"

Tawa dan candaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan membuat Chen benar-benar geram.  
Hari minggu, Chanyeol mengajak Chen untuk pergi ke kebun binatang dengan membawa akuarium berisikan ikan besar. Keduanya tertawa saat tidak sengaja sang ikan menyipratkan air ke arah mereka.

" hahaha"

" tsk! Rambutku!"

Dengan perhatian Chanyeol mencoba mengusap air yang ada di rambut Chen dengan handuk yang petugas berikan.

" rambutmu jelek sekali sih?"

" apalagi punyamu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Chen yang langsung menarik handuk dari tangannya.  
Masih dengan tangan yang setia mengusap rambut pendek Chen, Chanyeol mendengarkan arahan dari para instruktur kebun binatang untuk donasi yang Chanyeol berikan. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka di penangkaran ikan, ahirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

" waah sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini, mungkin 2 bulan—"

Kagum Chen saat melihat seekor rusa yang sedang diberi makan.

" aku saja yang seumur hidup tidak pernah ke kebun binatang tidak begitu kaget, kenapa kau kaget?"

Chen menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol.  
Namja itu mengarahkan manik matanya ke arah Chen sambil terus mengangguk mencoba menyakinkan.

" baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku berikan kau tour gratis! Kajja"

Untuk pertama, Chen menarik lengan Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menatap lengannya yang di tarik Chen, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu mengikuti arahan dari yeoja yang beberapa hari menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Chen benar-benar menjadi tour gate yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol, ia menerangkan semua yang ia tau pada namja yang sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti tentang ilmu kebinatangan.

" Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suara lembut itu membuat senyum di bibir Chanyeol lenyap.

" jinja? Chanyeol-ssi benar itu kau?"

Chen menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja dengan dress selutut yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat berubah expresi.

" Chenie, bisa kau belikan aku minum?"

" eh?"

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat terganggu ahirnya Chen mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chen dengan yeoja yang menurut Chen cantuk cantik


	2. Chapter 2

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Mianhe untuk semuanya karna author memang sedang banyak pikiran, hemm sedikit ff baru yang nyempil di otak**

**Semoga kalian senang..**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

"**SSHHTT~SECRET!"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Untuk pertama, Chen menarik lengan Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menatap lengannya yang di tarik Chen, ia tersenyum sekilas lalu mengikuti arahan dari yeoja yang beberapa hari menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Chen benar-benar menjadi _tour gate_ yang menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang Chen lewatkan, ia membawa Chanyeol dari ujung ke ujung kebun binatang bahkan ia menerangkan semua yang ia tau pada namja yang sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti tentang ilmu kebinatangan dan sukses membuat namja tinggi itu tertawa dan tersenyum dengan senangnya.

" Chanyeol-ssi?"

Suara lembut itu membuat senyum di bibir Chanyeol lenyap.

" jinja? Chanyeol-ssi benar itu kau?"

Chen menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja dengan dress selutut yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat berubah expresi.

" Chenie, bisa kau belikan aku minum?"

" eh?"

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat terganggu ahirnya Chen mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chen dengan yeoja yang menurut Chen cantik.

.

.

.

.

**#chapter 2**

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar saat seorang yeoja mendekatinya. Yeoja itu nampak anggun jika mata awam yang melihatnya, namun seringai di balik senyuman yeoja itu membuat Chanyeol merinding.

" stop! Cukup kau berhenti di sana saja—"

" tapi—Chanyeol-ssi"

" hentikan, sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku!"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum sinis.

" kau tidak berubah Park Chanyeol, kau hanya akan menjadi alat orang-orang untuk hartamu"

" heh-itu milik keluargaku bukan milikku, lagi pula kau dan dia sama saja!"

" oh! Aku sangat terkesan karna kau mengingat kami—ya sudahlah, aku akan pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu…eum salam dari Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membiarkan yeoja cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Hari ini perasaannya tidak begitu senang karna melihat beberapa orang mengikuti kencannya dengan Chen, di tambah lagi dengan keberadaan yeoja dari masa lalunya yang membuatnya kesal.  
Chen kembali dengan membawa minuman kaleng dan ice cream, ia mengangguk saat yeoja yang baru saja meninggalkan Chanyeol menatap dirinya sinis. Chen mendekati Chanyeol.

" nuguya?"

" Chen—"

'GREB!'  
Mata Chen terbelalak ketika Chanyeol dengan sekuatnya memeluk Chen. Bahkan namja tampan itu tidak mengindahkan ice cream di tangan Chen dan langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya. Chen terdiam setelah mendengarkan isakan lirih dari bibir Chanyeol.

" Ye—ol?"

" biarkan—biarkan seperti ini…"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah Chen rasakan, ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mencoba melepas tangannya yang berlumuran ice cream. Tanganya terlulur untuk menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan mencoba memberikan sebuah kehangatan untuk namja itu.

.

.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Chen.

" gomawo—"

" ne—"

Chen tersenyum simpul saat melihat pakaian Chanyeol terkena noda ice cream, yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari sebelum Chen menunjuk pakaiannya.

" YAAA! Pakaian mahalku!"

" mian! Habis kau memelukku sembarangan!"

" kau kan bisa melawan!"

" Yaaa!"

Pertengkaran itu berujung pada mereka bermain kejar-kejaran mengitari kebun binatang.  
Setelah lelah bermain kejar-kejaran mereka memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah festival untuk mencari baju ganti.

" kau harus ganti rugi!"

" ya! Tidak adil! Masa aku harus ganti rugi? Tsk, baiklah—aku akan mengganti bajumu. Dan kau mengganti ice creamku. Setuju?"

Chanyeol sedikit berfikir.

" cool!"

Ahirnya mereka mencari stand pakaian, Chen mengeluarkan dompetnya.

" yaah—uang tabunganku habis—"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia melihat isi dompet Chen dan tersenyum melihat hanya ada beberapa lembar uang receh.

" kita pilih saja yang paling murah—eum..ini!"

Chen menunjukkan baju dengan motif sama ke arah Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia memilih yang cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan Chanyeol.

" manisnya!"

" bebek?"

Chen menoleh dan mengangguk.

" Ya! Ini untukmu!"

Namja tampan berambut merah anggur itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Chen—lebih baik kita ke toko langgananku saja, aku—"

" ya! Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membayarnya. Sudahlah cepat ganti sana!"

" aku akan membayarnya!"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
Bagi Chanyeol yang terbiasa dengan pakaian bermerk dan berkelas, akan sangat aneh untuk membeli pakaian di festival. Terlebih, dengan harga yang jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian yang sedang ia pakai meskipun bekas masih bisa untuk membeli seluruh isi stand di mana ia berdiri kini.

" aku sudah berjanji! Cepatlah!"

" ta—"

" aku tidak mau ribut untuk sekarang!"

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memakai pakaian yang Chen pilihkan. Setelah selesai ia menatap tampilan wajahnya di cermin.

" tidak mengecewakan—"

Gumannya sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Sekilas senyumnya hilang saat melihat 2 orang dengan pakaian serba hitam memperhatikannya, Chanyeol balik menatapnya namun 2 orang itu langsung pergi. Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan 2 orang yang beberapa hari ini mengikuti gerak-geriknya, awalnya ia mengira jika itu kerjaan dari kedua orang tuanya namun saat mendapat klarifikasi dari kedua orang tuanya ia menyerah.  
Merasa dirinya tidak begitu nyaman Chanyeol pergi keluar dan mengejar 2 orang yang mengikutinya, hingga ia kembali dengan wajah biasa di hadapan Chen dengan tetap memasang radarnya untuk segera menyadari hal aneh yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol memaksakan untuk tersenyum melihat Chen sedang mencoba-coba sebuah bandana.

" manis! Manis!"

Pekik Chen.  
Seorang pegawai stand mendekati Chanyeol dan memberikan tas kertas untuk membawa pakaian yang Chanyeol bawa.

" Agassi itu sangat lucu—keke beruntung kau memilikinya"

" eh?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

" ada apa Yeol?"

" aniya—jja!"

Ia membawa Chen ke luar dari stand untuk menghindari penjaga toko yang membuat jantungnya sedikit bergetar tidak jelas. Setelah membeli ice cream keduanya berjalan melihat-lihat pameran di festival.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Chen menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol mendekati Chen saat merasakan punggung yeoja itu bergetar.

" ada apa?"

" hiks—"

Satu isakan itu lolos dari bibir Chen sukses membuat Chanyeol panik.

" ada apa?"

Chen menggeleng dan terisak dengan keras.

.

.

.

Chanyeol harus menggendong Chen ke dalam apartemennya, setelah Chen tertidur dalam tangisnya yang sama sekali Chanyeol tidak ketahui sebabnya.

" apa aku salah?"

Guman Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang seharian berada di ruang terbuka. Saat ia kembali, ia menemukan Chen tengah terduduk di ranjang sambil menekuk kakinya.

" ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa yang kau rasakan jika orang yang kau sukai justru mencintai orang lain—"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, ia duduk di samping Chen.  
Membiarkan Chen berbicara adalah langkah yang Chanyeol buat, ia hanya tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk membantu yeoja yang kini terlihat tengah putus asa.

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" apa ini takdir? Mengapa semua orang yang aku sukai justru menyukai orang yang sama? Aku bodoh—"

" ya! Kau sedang patah hati?"

Chen mengangguk.

" kenapa tidak kau katakan saja pada namja itu?"

" mengatakan apa? Mengatakan aku menyukainya? Menyatakan jika aku ingin dia menatapku?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

" tadi aku melihatnya…meskipun itu sudah lama tapi sungguh aku masih menyukainya"

" kau menyukai dua orang?"

Chen mengangguk.

" awalnya aku menyukai dia, namun saat tau siapa yang ia sukai aku mencoba mundur dan menyukai orang lain. Namun beberapa hari ini aku tau jika orang yang mereka sukai sama—sungguh menyedihkan.."

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah berbaring sambil tetap mencoba terjaga untuk sekali-kali menyahuti apa yang Chen katakan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Chen sudah mengawali harinya dengan berteriak-teriak pada Chanyeol yang susah di bangunkan.

" yayaya aku bangun!"

" palliwa! Pelajaran pertama Hanso soengsaenim!"

" aku tidak perduli!"

" tsk, pantas saja kau tua di SMA! Ya! Palliiwa!"

Selalu saja, terjadi perdebatan antara keduanya. Namun itulah yang bisa membuat mereka dekat, perdebatan yang membuka kartu mereka sendiri hingga mereka layaknya teman lama yang tinggal serumah.  
Chanyeol muncul dengan seragam yang acak-acakan, membuat Chen geram dan reflex merapikan dasi dan pakaian Chanyeol. Sedangkan namja tampan itu sibuk memakan ham yang Chen buat untuk sarapan.

" au! Jangan kencang-kencang dasinya!"

" sebenarnya aku ingin mencekikmu dengan dasi ini!"

" tsk, galak sekali—pantas saja kau di campakkan!"

" siapa yang di campakkan?"

" kau!"

" bukannya itu kau?"

" kau!"

"kau!"

" Kau!"

" kau!"

" cukup! Tidak akan habis jika kita berdebat di pagi hari yang cerah ini Chen! Dan tadi kau bilang Hanso sonsaenim jam pertama?"

Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan aksi saling tuduh mereka.

" iya—wae?"

" kita telat!"

Teriak Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan.  
Untuk kali pertama mereka berlari dan berahir pada bersih-bersih lapangan halaman sekolah.

" sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku tidak merasakan namanya dihukum..dan sekarang aku di hukum bersama dengan—"

" wae?"

Chen menggeleng.

" reputasi baikku musnah—"

Chen mencoba mendramatisir apa yang ada membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

" kau tidak tau? Selama aku 4 tahun di SMA, sama sekali tidak ada yang berani menghukumku seperti ini—dan kau yang membuatku harus menerima hukuman anak SMA seperti ini!"

" tsk, bukankah bagus? Di kampusmu pasti tidak ada ya?"

Chanyeol duduk.

" eum, tidak ada—aku memang sering pindah sekolah, mungkin dalam 1 tahun aku pindah 3 atau 4 sekolah. Selain membuat ulah aku tidak naik karna mengerjai seorang guru, mungkin itu yang membuat mommy frustasi. Dan saat aku luluspun aku tidak menggunakan otakku saat ujian, karna daddy mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan ajumma-ajumma girang ahirnya aku lulus dan kuliah di jurusan yang daddy pilihkan. Dan yah—berahir dengan aku yang kembali ke kelas 2 SMA! Ditambah harus bersamamu..ckckckck"

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras saat Chen berlari mengejarnya. Keduanya terus bermain membuat seorang songsaenim menambah kerjaan mereka. Keduanya menghabiskan jam di sekolah hanya untuk bersih-bersih.

" Kim Jongdae!"

Chen menghentikan langkahnya untuk memukul Chanyeol dengan tongkat. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat.

" Sehun?"

" eothokke? Apa kau sudah memberikan hadiahku untuk Minseokie noona?"

" eh?!"

" itu lho, yang di kotak berpita biru! Kau lupa?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Chen mengerutkan keningnya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang hobaenya katakan.

" apa yang isinya coklat dari prancis?"

" nah itu! Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang mengangkat bahunya.

" aku kira itu milik Chenie, jadi aku menghabiskannya.."

" MWO?!"

Chen dan Sehun sama-sama tidak percaya pada kepedean dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Mereka ahirnya menceramahi Chanyeol bergantian hingga seorang mendatangi mereka.

" Eh? Sehun?"

" a—noona?"

Sehun tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol berusaha mengingatkan kesalahan yang namja itu perbuat. Setelah itu ia memandangi tampilan Minseok dari atas hingga bawah.

" kau cantik sekali noona!"

" eh?"

Dengan senang hati Sehun langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Minseok layaknya boneka.

" appoh—"

Chen hanya bisa mengenyitkan alisnya saat mendapati Minseok mengaduh dan menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"YA! Kau jangan sentuh Xiuminku!"

Chanyeol menatap seorang namja yang dengan cepat langsung membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Minseok benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka imut yang di rebutkan oleh anak kecil.

" apa mereka selalu begitu?"

Bisik Chanyeol ke arah Chen.

" Sehun selalu begitu sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, dan Luhan-ge ke sini karna Minseokie eoni"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk dengan Minseok kemudian tatapan Chanyeol berhenti saat ia melihat expresi sendu di wajah Chen.

" kalian gila!kyaaa"

" Luhan ge! Kau mau bawa kemana Minseokie eoni!?"

Teriak Chen saat tau Luhan menggendong Minseok dan secepat kilat meninggalkan Sehun yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

" tsk! Sial! Chen! Kau tau dari mana namja aneh itu datang?"

" dia—dia murid baru di kelasku—he—e-he"

Jawab Chen kaku.

" awas saja kalau dia menyentuh Minseokie ku! Aku akan mencarinya!"

Sehun langsung berlari mengikuti jejak Luhan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Chen mematung di tempatnya.  
Chanyeol melihat apa yang Chen coba tutupi dan mencoba meraih bahunya.

" kau adalah yang terbaik!"

" eh?"

Chen tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan namun yeoja itu tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang yeoja berdiri di hadapanya. Chen menatap Chanyeol—

" oppa, kau di sini?"

" tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu kembali Byun Baekhyun"

Yeoja itu terlihat kaget, namun tidak lama ia mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menurut Chen 'menggoda'. Chen mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Chanyeol yang justru memperpendek jarak dengan Chen.

" ahahaha—lama tidak bertemu, oppa? Oh-?"

Yeoja bertagname 'Byun Baekhyun' itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen.

" apa yeoja ini yang menggantikanku?"

" jika yang kau maksud sebagai pengganti pengeruk kekayaan Park, mungkin iya—tapi sayangnya aku tidak perduli"

Baekhyun nampak kaget saat melihat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang Chen kenakan, membuat yeoja itu terlihat berjengit kaget.

" kau tidak perduli? Tapi kau padaku—"

" mwo? Padamu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kajja chagy—ruangan kita sudah menunggu"

Baekhyun menatap kaget kearah Chanyeol dan Chen yang sepertinya memasuki mobil bersama.  
Di dalam mobil Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyalakan mobil, tanpa sengaja ia manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chen.

" PARK CHANYEOL PERVERT!"

Pekikan Chen membuat Chanyeol sedikit oleng, untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan 4 oktaf Chen sehingga ia bisa menyadarkan dirinya.

" kau bisa membuatku tuli, Chen!"

" kau pervert! Kenapa—kenapa?"

Dan wajah tak berdosa dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Chen terdiam.  
Yeoja itu memilih menutup tubuhnya rapat-rapat.

" tadi—"

" dia, Byun Baekhyun—seorang yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu"

" pantas saja kau tertipu, dia cantik! Tapi apa benar dia—"

" kau bisa melihat sendiri bukan? Dan aku mohon jaga jarak darinya, aku takut kau bisa terluka"

" wae?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

" hanya untuk jaga-jaga"

" tsk! Aku harus waspada padamu bukan pada yeoja itu! Ah! Nanti kita mampir ke apartemen Luhan ge! Aku yakin Minseokie eoni ada di sana"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk.  
Chanyeol menoleh ke arah spion, sebuah mobil hitam mengikuti kemana arah mobilnya. Sedikit menoleh pada Chen yang terlihat sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa mereka sedang di ikuti, dengan wajah dingin Chanyeol memutar arah mobilnya.

" kita mau kemana?"

" jalan-jalan sebentar, aku capek—"

" kan bisa tidur di rumah?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"aku ingin udara segar—"

Chen yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk membiarkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir. Chanyeol dapat melihat kilatan senjata laras pendek yang tengah ada di tangan sang pengemudi saat sengaja ia memelankan mobilnya.

" apa mau mereka? Siapa mereka?"

Guman Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menarik gas mobil sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan Chen yang berteriak kaget, dan mengomel padanya.

.

.

.

Minseok menoleh-noleh tidak mengerti mengapa ia berada di dalam apartemen Luhan. Apartemen mewah dengan hiasan warna putih dan cream yang memberikan kesan natural, Minseok memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat beberapa pigura yang menampilkan Luhan bersama dengan dua orang yang Minseok yakini sebagai orang tua Luhan di atas desk tempat lampu duduk. Ruangan mewah yang hanya di isi dengan buku-buku yang memenuhi hampir seluruh rak yang tersedia.

" apa Luhan tinggal seorang diri? Kenapa sepi?"

" tentu saja, aku kesini demi seorang yeoja"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk-angguk kembali memperhatikan apartemen mewah Luhan, yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menyadari bagaimana namja tampan bernama lengkap Xi Luhan berfantasi aneh tentangnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari seorang Luhan tersenyum sambil memasukkan beberapa buah ke dalam blender. Ia menyeringai saat melihat bungkus putih di samping blender.

.

.

" _ini akan menjadi hari baik untukku dan Xiuminie chagy! Hahaaha bocah tengik, hari ini aku akan memiliki Xiuminie seutuhnya hahaha"_

_._

_._

Guman Luhan sambil memasukkan bubuk yang ia dapat dari di lab perusahaannya, yah cukup mudah untuk mendapatkan segala jenis obat bagi seorang direktur dan Luhan memanfaatkan itu untuk menjalankan fantasi-fantasinya pada yeoja manis yang kini menatapnya imut.

" Luhan mengatakan sesuatu?"

" ah, ani! Hanya saja—aku senang bisa menjauhkan si bocah ingusan albino itu darimu"

Luhan memblender ramuannya dan menghidangkan di depan Minseok. Ia melihat Minseok mengangguk-angguk dengan manis, jika tidak ingin kehilangan muka di depan yeoja pujaannya itu mungkin saat ini Luhan bisa menari-nari atau bahkan ia bisa berteriak kegirangan. Luhan menghentikan arah pandangannya pada Minseok saat merasakan phonselnya berdering.

.

.

From : Xing Yi Xing

Aku di korea, bisa temui aku?

.

.

Sedikit mengerutkan kening dengan kontak nama yang ia berikan pada nomor yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang memiliki kontak nama sejenis itu di phonselnya. Phonselnya kembali bergetar.

.

.

From : Xing Yi Xing

Jangan bilang kau melupakan asistenmu, XI LU HAN!

.

.

" ups—aku benar-benar lupa, siapa Xing Yi Xing?"

Guman Luhan sambil membalas sekenanya, ia mematikan phonsel itu setelah membalas pesan. Namja tampan itu tidak ingin hari indahnya bersama Xiuminnya rusak gara-gara dering phonsel. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan berfantasi bagaimana pandangan manis Minseok terlihat sayu, dan—Luhan menutup hidungnya yang mulai mimisan saat membayangkan tubuh mulus seorang Kim Minseok.

.

.

" _Ah! Aku harus mandi dulu hahaha, aku ingin Xiuminku memintanya hahaha"_

_._

_._

Guman Luhan.

" apa? Eh? Luhan kenapa?"

" eh, anny minumlah dulu. Aku mandi sebentar"

Minseok mengangguk dan membawa jus buatan Luhan ke ruang tamu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana fantasi liar seorang Xi Luhan akan dirinya hingga membuat namja tampan itu mimisan. Sambil menunggu Luhan mandi Minseok menghabiskan minuman di botol yang biasanya ia bawa kemana-mana.

'ting-tong'  
Dengan gerakan perlahan Minseok mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

" Chenie?"

" hah! Syukurlah kau di sini—kau tak apa?"

Minseok mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol dan Chen.

" aku kira kau sudah di apa-apakan oleh dokter—ups! Oleh Luhan ge, di mana namja itu?"

Tanya Chen.  
Ia langsung duduk di tempat Minseok duduk, di ikuti Chanyeol.

" Jus strawberry!"

" kebetulan aku haus sekali—aku benar-benar tidak tau rasanya dihukum seperti itu"

Chen dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung melahap jus di hadapannya. Chanyeol dan Chen tidak memperdulikan apa reaksi Luhan nantinya yang mereka tau mereka kehausan karna Chanyeol menyetir mobil sembarangan.

" untung Luhan tadi membuat jus, kekeke—"

" tumben sekali, setiap aku ke sini dia hanya akan memberikanku sekaleng minuman bersoda atau air putih.."

Bisik Chen.  
Minseok hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali menikmati minuman di botol kesayangannya.  
Ketiganya saling bercerita, tidak! Lebih tepatnya Chen dan Minseok yang bercerita tentang Sehun karna Chanyeol terlihat berbeda.

" Yeol?"

'GLUKK'  
Chanyeol merasa suara Chen begitu sexy, ia menggeleng dan menatap Chen.

" wae?"

" kau setuju Minseokie eoni dengan Luhan ge atau dengan Sehun?!"

'OH TIDAK!'  
Chanyeol ingin menjerit saat melihat peluh di sekitar wajah Chen.

" mungkin Sehun—eh"

" kenapa basah? Yeolie sakit?"

Suara itu membuat Chanyeol merasa terangsang. Ia menggengam tangan Chen dan berdiri.

" kita pulang saja, Minseok kami pulang dulu"

" eh? Apa kalian sakit?"

" ani—"

" kalian berdua terlihat gelisah, apa ada sesuatu?"

Chen dan Chanyeol menggeleng.  
Minseok memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Chen segera pulang.  
Luhan muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri saat melihat gelas di depan Minseok telah kosong, ia bersyukur hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Xiuminie—"

Minseok menoleh, ia menatap bingung ke arah Luhan.

" wae? Kenapa Luhan tidak pakai pakaian?"

" Xiuminie—kajja"

" mwo?"

Luhan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minseok.  
'PLAK'  
Sebuah cap tangan, menempel di pipi kiri Luhan.

" kalian gila!"

'BLAM'  
Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya menatap kepergian Minseok, ia kembali ke dapur dan mencicipi bekas jusnya hingga tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas.

" tidak mungkin, masa dia kebal? Ughhh! Kenapa aku—"

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat Minseok tadi duduk, ia mengenyit.

" bahkan dia meminum 2 gelas? UGHH! Kenapa juga aku harus 'hard' tanpa pasangan—"

Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

" sial! Sial!"

.

.

.

.

" aku mandi dulu—aiss kenapa tubuhku panas sekali?"

Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chen yang sepertinya juga merasa kepanasan.

" apa AC nya mati? Aduh! Kenapa—"

Chen melepas kancing kemejanya dan sedikit menekan dadanya.

" apa yang aneh denganku? Kenapa aku—merasa ingin di—"

Mata Chen terbelalak saat merasakan bagian sensitive miliknya sudah basah, terlebih saat mengingat sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya saat di sekolah. Tubuhnya terasa mendidih, ia sedikit menggeliat di kasur.

" apa aku salah makan? Aiss—bahkan aku hanya meminum jus—"

pikir Chen.  
'CEKLEK'  
Chen menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah kelelahan dengan rambut basah dan tubuh yang basah. entah mengapa Chen merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

" mandi—lah—"

chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata milik Chen, pandangan sayu dan—jangan lupakan kancing kemeja yang telah terlepas dan memperlihatkan keindahan tertentu untuk namja.

" Chen—"

" neh?"

'BRUK'  
Chanyeol menerjang tubuh Chen, ia mencium dan melumat bibir Chen memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Chen sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk yeoja manis.

" apa—"

" aku—aku menginginkanmu!"

" eumppp"

Keduanya mulai membalas perlakuan satu sama lain.

" aggghh!"

Erang Chen saat Chanyeol menyusu buah dadanya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat meraup buah dada kenyal milik Chen. Namja itu semakin terangsang saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Chen sama-sama dibasahi peluh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga ia mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Chen dan terus menerus tergoda untuk menyentuh setiap tubuh Chen.

.

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya saat ia membuka pintu apartemen Chen dan Chanyeol setelah berhasil keluar dari apartemen Luhan.  
Tiba-tiba sinar matanya meredup, ia merasakan seseorang menempelkan tangannya di matanya dan menarik tubuh Minseok keluar dari apartemen dua orang yang tengah dimabuk hasrat bercinta.

" ta—"

" sssstt—kajja, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Luhan mendorong Minseok untuk berjalan ke luar, sedikit ia mengerti bagaimana Minseok tidak terpengaruh dengan obat yang ia campurkan ke dalam jus setelah melihat dua orang tidak terduga mendapatkan efek dari obat yang ia campurkan.

" entah ini beruntung atau sial..huh! untung aku sudah menyiapkan penawarnya TT"

Gumannya.  
Luhan menurunkan Minseok di depan rumah Chen.

" kau tak apa?"

Yeoja mungil itu menggeleng sekilas lalu menatap Luhan seksama hingga Luhan kaget dan gerogi.

" wae?"

Tanya Luhan.

" mereka tadi—apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa baju? Dan—kenapa Chen mengerang? Apa Chanyeol menyakitinya?"

" EH?!"

" bagaimana kalau dia menyakiti Chen?"

Luhan sedikit mengenyitkan keningnya.

" dia—po—los?"

Minseok memandangi wajah tidak percaya dari Luhan sambil menunggu jawaban dari namja cina yang kini sedang berhayal dengan fantasi tentang kepolosan Minseok. Luhan menatap tidak percaya kearah Minseok, mencari cela jika yeoja manis itu hanya menipunya namun tidak ada expresi lain kecuali kekhawatiran yang menurutnya membuat Minseok semakin manis.

" Eh Luhan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja mungil dengan jas putih yang keluar dari rumah.

" Minseok? Kau dari mana? Eoma pikir kau masih di sekolah?"

Minseok menoleh kearah Wookie dan tersenyum.

" eoma tadi a—eummppp"

Tangan Luhan membekap mulut Minseok dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin yeoja polos itu mengatakan hal yang tabu di depan Wookie dengan wajah polos.

" dia sedikit sakit, Chen memintaku untuk mengantarkannya"

" oh? Kau perlu ku periksa?"

" tenang saja, kata petugas UKS hanya kelelahan ajumma—"

Wookie mengangguk-angguk sejenak lalu mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam.

" ah—mianhe Minseokie, eoma tidak bisa menjagamu. Ah! Apa perlu aku meminta Chen menjagamu? Soalnya eoma pulang malam hari ini"

" aku! Aku akan menjaga Xiu—eh Minseok"

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya sekilas lalu tersenyum cerah.

" baiklah, Luhan tolong jaga Minseokie ne?"

Ahirnya Wookie meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok berdua. Minseok mengangguk lalu membiarkan Luhan mengikuti langkahnya. Sambil menunggu Minseok ganti baju di kamarnya Luhan berkeliling ruang tamu yang memajang berbagai foto.

" aku tidak tau kalau Xiuminku manis sekali saat bayi!"

Pekik Luhan kegirangan.  
Namja itu terus memperhatikan foto-foto keluarga Chen dan Minseok.

" Luhan mau minum apa?"

" eh?! Susu—eump!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya, ia merutuki mulutnya yang sepertinya masih terpengaruh obat perangsang yang ia cicipi.

" jus—kalau ada"

" oh~ Ah! Aku ingat! Kemarin appa membeli melon, kau suka melon?"

Minseok tersenyum dan segera ke dapur setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Dan namja tampan itu tidak ingin melewatkan bagaimana manisnya Minseok di setiap waktu. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang ia memandangi Minseok.

" aku benar-benar gila karna yeoja ini—"

Guman Luhan.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya menyinari sebuah ruang tertutup, sangat sunyi dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tak berpenghuni. Beberapa lembar foto berserakan di meja menampilkan wajah-wajah tak asing dengan berbagai pose yang berbeda. Di sebuah papan bening berkumpul foto-foto dengan banyak coretan yang saling menghubungkan foto satu dengan yang lain. Ruangan tertutup itu begitu gelap jika hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan beberapa senapan laras pendek dan pistol buatan amerika terbaru di sela Koran dan foto-foto tersebut.  
'Krieet' seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam masuk, mendahului seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut kuncir kuda yang mengekor di belakangnya.

" jadi?"

" sudah ku jelaskan beberapa kali jika itu mereka! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku sih?"

Namja itu membuka koper yang berisikan lembaran uang dan sebuah map biru.

" karna kau masih amatiran, tsk! Kita tidak akan kehilangan mereka lagi!"

Namja itu menarik pelatuk di pistol miliknya dan 'pseeett' sebuah peluru mendarat di satu foto. Namja itu tersenyum dan menutup koper miliknya.

" kajja!"

" kita kemana?"

" memburu mangsa kita!"

.

.

**Foto pertama : Wu Yi Fan/ Kris ( 22 th )**

Code name : Dragon

Keahlian : menembak

Kelemahan : Lemah terhadap wajah memelas Tao

Posisi : Leader

Keterangan lain : Kris adalah anak dari seorang jendral tertinggi ( Wu Si Won )di kepolisian cina, sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih untuk mempertajam insting sebagai seorang mata-mata kepolisian. Selain sang papa yang menjadi jendral, Kris mendapatkan keahlian lain sebagai seorang polisi dan dektektif dari sang mama yang merupakan seorang dektektif wanita terkenal ( Kim Ki Bum ), status keluarganya 'DIRAHASIAKAN' untuk keselamatan Kris.

.

.

**Foto ke 2 : Xi Lu Han/Luhan ( 22 th )**

Code name : Deer

Keahlian : forensik ( bedah, analisis perkara, dan outopsi ), persenjataan

Kelemahan : apapun tentang Minseok

Keterangan lain : Seorang dokter handal dengan jabatan direktur sebuah rumah sakit yang memiliki analisis akurat tentang data-data riwayat hidup ( lebih kepenyakit/keadaan tubuh) seseorang hanya dengan sekali melihat. Seorang jenius yang kembali ke bangku SMA dengan alasan tidak jelas. Terobsesi pada Minseok. Wajah yang terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang sudah 22 tahun membuatnya tidak kesulitan untuk masuk ke SMA yang memang tidak pernah ia masuki karna kejeniusan yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 3 : Zhang Yi Xing/ Lay (22 th )**

Code name : unicorn/ healing

Keahlian : penyembuhan, analisis obat sangat berguna pada saat menganalisis obat bius dan narkoba

Kelemahan : ceroboh

Keterangan lain : Asisten baru Luhan yang papa Luhan kirimkan untuk membantu Luhan di rumah sakit. Statusnya masih seorang mahasiswi magang, dan kebetulan saat ia melamar di rumah sakit yang papa Luhan kelola tidak membutuhkan bantuan sehingga ia di alihkan untuk membantu Luhan. Hingga bulan ke 4 ia magang di Rumah sakit yang Luhan kelola, Luhan sama sekali belum bisa menghafal namanya terlebih saat Luhan tiba-tiba pergi ke Korea. Pengagum Luhan dan Kris.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 4 : Park Chanyeol ( 22 th )**

Code name : Phoenix

Keahlian : menembak, menjaring koneksi

Kelemahan : reaksi lebih cepat tanpa memikirkan situasi

Keterangan lain : Terpaksa menikah karna kesalahannya sendiri. Mahasiswa tingkat 6 yang kembali menjadi siswa SMA bersama Chen untuk menyelesaikan masa study yang sebelumnya di lewati dengan seenaknya sendiri dan koneksi dari sang mommy. Tidak suka aegyo milik Tao karena pada ahirnya ia yang akan kena getahnya saat Kris bertindak, tapi pada dasarnya ia menyayangi Tao seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

.

.

**Foto ke 5 : Kim Jongdae/ Chen ( 17 th )**

Code name : Scorpion

Keahlian : Beladiri

Kelemahan : ceroboh, penurut

Keterangan lain : ketenangan yang turunkan dari sikap sang appa membuatnya dapat membantu berbagai masalah, ia juga berencana menjadi dokter setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Luhan menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Mempunyai suami di umur 17 tahun adalah suatu yang tidak pernah Chen pikirkan sebelumnya, apalagi dengan Chanyeol seorang yang asing dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 6 : Huang Zi Tao / Tao (16 th )**

Code name : Panda

Keahlian : Matrial arts, pedang

Kelemahan : akurasi waktu

Keterangan lain : meski umurnya yang masih 16 tahun, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkan jika ia seorang inspektur di kepolisian cina. Berkat kecerdikannya dalam mengejar para pelaku kejahatan Tao di beri gelar inspektur meski statusnya 'DIRAHASIAKAN' karena umurnya yang masih muda, dan salah satu permintaan dari keluarga Huang yang tidak menginginkan anaknya hidup tidak normal dengan statusnya. Keluarga Tao adalah salah satu keluarga politisi kuat cina yang di segani oleh politisi lain. Mengagumi Kris sebagai sosok penolong untuknya.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 7 : Xui Xiu Min /Cho Minseok / Kim Minseok (17 th )**

Code name : Snowflorst

Keahlian : analisis

Kelemahan : terlalu polos

Keterangan lain : Anak dari inspektur Xui, atau mantan dektektif terkenal di benua asia yang kini lebih memilih hidup tenang bersama dengan istrinya yang merupakan seorang guru TK di cina. Karna statusnya yang seorang dektektif terkenal, ia menitipkan Minseok di tempat saudara jauhnya. Ia tidak ingin Minseok kecilnya menjadi bulan-bulanan para penjahat yang kasusnya ia bongkar, tentang Jiangming mama Minseok? Dia juga seorang Interpol wanita yang di kagumi banyak orang dan sekarang lebih memilih pekerjaan menjadi guru TK sebagai pekerjaan tetapnya. Analisis yang Minseok berikan kadang jauh dari kata-kata formal, melainkan kata-kata polos yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 8 : Kim Jongin/ Kai ( 22 th )**

Code name : Tan

Keahlian : menembak, memanah, dance

Kelemahan : Analisis yang ia buat sering berubah-ubah

Keterangan lain : seorang dancer muda yang memiliki bakat alami dalam menari, ia juga memiliki insting seorang polisi seperti ayahnya ( Kim Minho/ Choi Minho ). Tidak pernah ingin terlibat dengan ayahnya, dan hanya menganggap seorang 'Leetaemin' orang tuanya dikarenakan saat kecil hanya ibunya yang menjaga dia sedangkan sang ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kepolisian.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 9 : Do Kyungso/ Kim Kyungso ( 17 th )**

Code name : D.O

Keahlian : Merakit senjata, memasak

Kelemahan : membenci segala bentuk serangga.

Keterangan lain : menuruni bakat sang ayah yang merupakan seorang perakit senjata handal di Jepang, Kyungso atau lebih sering di panggil Dio bisa merakit senjata dari beberapa barang yang ada di sekitarnya dalam beberapa menit. Ketajaman yang di miliki tentang senjata tidak pernah di ragukan oleh orang-orang yang tau kemampuannya, terlebih sang appa. Dalam masa peralihan kekuasaan Yakuza jepang, Dio dikirim ke Seoul dan mengganti marga sesuai dengan keinginan sang appa yang tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadap Dio.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 10 : Oh Sehun ( 16 th )**

Code name : Aero

Keahlian : Software engenering, Hacker

Kelemahan : apapun tentang Minseok

Keterangan lain : kemampuan Sehun dalam membuat software baru dan merancang sebuah alat computer tidak pernah diragukan. Terlebih kejahilannya membobol jaringan milik pemerintah membuatnya sering bolak-balik kantor polisi. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya memiliki posisi yang cukup bisa di perhitungkan untuk jabatan di kepemerintahan jadi tidak membuatnya ditahan. Terobsesi dengan Minseok sejak kelas 3 SMP saat Minseok tidak sengaja tersesat di sebuah perusahaan besar yang merupakan perusahaan milik orang tua Sehun.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 11 : Kim Joonmyun / Suho ( 22 th )**

Code name : Guardian

Keahlian : memiliki mengemudi

Kelemahan : gampang ditipu

Keterangan lain : seorang perwira muda dari kepolisian Beika yang di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul sebagai tindak lanjut kerja sama antara kepolisian 2 negara. Suho memiliki 2 kewarganegaraan ( Korea selatan dan Jepang ) sebagai penghargaan yang diberikan atas jasa Suho membantu memfasilitasi terjadinya perdamaian di Beika dan Tokyo.

.

.

.

**Foto ke 12 : Byun Baekhyun ( 17 th )**

Code name : light

Keahlian : penyamaran

Kelemahan : susah berbaur

Keterangan lain : Jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut, Baekhyun adalah masa kelam seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang idealis yang tidak ingin di atur sama sekali—memiliki keahlian penyamaran yang sangat di percaya sebagai seorang model.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Chen menjauhi Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kejadian dimana ia dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang menurutnya belum pantas membuatnya malu, pipinya memanas seketika saat mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

" sungguh! Di luar kendali!"

Pikir Chen.  
Minseok duduk di samping Chen sambil memberikan sekotak susu.

" apa Chenie masih sakit? Apa Chanyeol menyakiti Chen?"

" eh?"

Chen mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap wajah polos Minseok.

" Luhan bilang aku tidak boleh mengatakan kalau aku melihat Chanyeol menindih Chenie—"

"MWO?!"

Wajah Chen memanas.

" ne—Luhan bahkan menutup mataku saat kamu berteriak"

Yang membuat Chen ingin lari adalah bagaimana Minseok begitu polos menceritakan hal vulgar di hadapannya. Chen langsung menggeleng dan merebut Koran yang Minseok bawa, ia membaca sekilas berita berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian yeoja baozie yang Luhan Klaim.

"ini—apa kau tidak khawatir tinggal di rumah sendirian? Banyak kejadian penculikan terhadap yeoja—"

" mana?"

Berhasil, Chen bernafas lega saat Minseok segera fokus dengan berita yang ada di Koran.

" dia menculik dan membunuh?"

" kau harus berhati-hati"

" tapi mama mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak khawatir"

Chen menatap Minseok.

" mamamu menelfon?"

" mama bilang akan menjagaku dengan baik"

" aduh! Kenapa kau percaya pada mamamu? Tsk, aku yakin papamu memonopoli dia darimu"

" benarkah?"

Chen mengangguk.  
Meracuni pikiran Minseok adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan kejadiannya bersama Chanyeol. Minseok langsung mengeluarkan phonsel putih dengan gantungan butiran salju, Chen tersenyum melihat yeoja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang jauh lebih polos darinya.

" eoni, saranghaeyo"

Chen tiba-tiba memeluk Minseok. Minseok menoleh setelah mematikan phonselnya.

" kau mengatakan kau mencintai Chanyeol dan sebaliknya waktu itu"

" MWO?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen sama-sama tidak bisa menahan reflex yang di akibatkan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

" XIUMIN! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mengatakan itu pada mereka!"

Ucap Luhan menarik Minseok ke bangkunya. Chanyeol dan Chen memandang Luhan dan Minseok bergantian. Dan Luhan memasang wajah datar dengan dagu yang ia letakkan di bahu Minseok.

" kau—v?"

" untung saja aku menyusul Xiuminku kalau tidak—aku tidak tau berapa lama Xiuminku menjadi patung dan melihat kalian bercinta"

" MWO?!"

Chen menutup pipinya.

" ini gila!"

Ia berlari keluar dari kelas sambil menyembunyikan pipi merah padamnya.

" CHEN!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Chen, namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam membawa Chen masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang beberapa hari mengikutinya.

" CHEN!"

Ia berlari menghampiri mobil yang kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" SHITT!"

.

.

.

.

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi ama Chen? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Mianhe untuk semuanya karna author memang sedang banyak pikiran, hemm sedikit ff baru yang nyempil di otak**

**Semoga kalian senang..**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

"**SSHHTT~SECRET!"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" eoni, saranghaeyo"

Chen tiba-tiba memeluk Minseok. Minseok menoleh setelah mematikan phonselnya.

" kau mengatakan kau mencintai Chanyeol dan sebaliknya waktu itu"

" MWO?!"

Chanyeol dan Chen sama-sama tidak bisa menahan reflex yang di akibatkan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

" XIUMIN! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan mengatakan itu pada mereka!"

Ucap Luhan menarik Minseok ke bangkunya. Chanyeol dan Chen memandang Luhan dan Minseok bergantian. Dan Luhan memasang wajah datar dengan dagu yang ia letakkan di bahu Minseok.

" kau—v?"

" untung saja aku menyusul Xiuminku kalau tidak—aku tidak tau berapa lama Xiuminku menjadi patung dan melihat kalian bercinta"

" MWO?!"

Chen menutup pipinya.

" ini gila!"

Ia berlari keluar dari kelas sambil menyembunyikan pipi merah padamnya.

" CHEN!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Chen, namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam membawa Chen masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang beberapa hari mengikutinya.

" CHEN!"

Ia berlari menghampiri mobil yang kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" SHITT!"

.

.

.

**#chapter 3**

.

.

.

" cermin, pengakuan dosa? Apa maksudnya?"

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke dalam kelasnya lagi.

" mana Chen?"

" dia—diculik"

" MWO?"

Namja itu mengangguk dan memberikan secarik kertas dengan motif yang menurut mereka lumayan imut untuk ukuran penculik.

" changkam! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya—"

" apa?"

" kertas ini"

Jawab Minseok.  
Luhan langsung mengangguk.

" mungkin kau melihatnya di toko buku baby—kajja kita cari Chen!"

Ketiganya mulai berpencar, Minseok berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mengandung cermin. Luhan berlari mencari tempat dimana bisa mendapatkan senjata setelah Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama beberapa hari. Chanyeol berkeliling kota, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Chen karna tidak bisa menjaga yeoja itu dengan baik.

.

.

Minseok menghela nafas tiba di toko cermin besar, dan keluar saat tidak mendapat petujuk apa-apa.

" Minseokie noona?"

Yeoja mungil itu menoleh, dan saat ia menoleh ia mendapati senyum menawan dan mengembang dari seorang namja berkulit putih pucat.

" Sehun?"

" ah! Syukurlah, benar kau! Aku kira aku halusinasi—"

" Sehun tidak sekolah?"

Sehun tersenyum langsung memeluk Minseok.

" aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi tidak bisa menemuimu di sekolah. Jujur dari tadi aku tersiksa karna tidak bisa melihatmu tapi—lagi-lagi kita memang berjodoh karna kau menemuiku di sini. Eh? Noona sedang apa di kawasan ini?"

" Chen di culik, ia dibawa orang-orang yang membuntuti Chanyeol tadi dan kami sedang mencarinya"

" kami, jangan bilang rusa jadi-jadian itu ada di sekitar sini juga?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun secepatnya Sehun menggeleng dan menarik tangan mungil Minseok untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

" kajja, aku akan menemani noona. Tidak baik yeoja manis seperti noona berkeliaran sendirian di tengah manusia-manusia yang lapar hehe"

" maksud Hunie?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun memeluk Minseok senang, namja itu benar-benar senang jika Minseok memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Hunie' yang kadang terdengar menjadi 'honney' olehnya.  
Sehun dan Minseok berjalan mengitari beberapa wilayah hingga mereka terduduk di depan sebuah mobil.

" hiks—di mana Chenie? Hiks, aku takut dia—"

" sudahlah, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"

Sehun menepuk pundak Minseok. Ia benar-benar khawatir terhadap Minseok yang terlihat menghawatirkan sepupunya, sudah 2 jam ia mengikuti Minseok untuk mencari Chen hingga ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan phonselnya.

" noona, apa mereka memberikan kata-kata lain?"

" molla, aku yakin kata 'cermin, pengakuan dosa' adalah sebuah tempat..apa mereka berada di gereja? Tapi di gereja tidak ada cermin"

Jawab Minseok yang selebihnya menjadi sebuah gumanan.

" Cermin ya—eum—noona pinjam phonselmu"

Minseok memberikan phonselnya ke Sehun.  
Sehun menginstall sebuah aplikasi yang ia download dari sebuah website, dengan seringai ia menunggu loading dan proses instalansi selesai.

" Welcome to Sehun World"

Suara asing itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Minseok.

" apa itu?"

" hehehe, hanya sebuah aplikasi pencarian—"

" oh? Bukannya pakai google bisa?"

" hehe, aku sedang mencoba aplikasi yang aku buat tadi malam noona. Kau mau lihat?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya dan mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil. Ia melihat phonsel miliknya berubah tampilan dengan background foto dirinya.

" Cermin, Pengakuan dosa"

Ucap Sehun pada phonsel Minseok.  
Namja itu lalu memperhatikan phonsel yang sepertinya sedang memproses informasi tentang apa yang ia katakan. Minseok bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya mondar-mandir di layar phonselnya.

" ini—"

" aku ciptakan untuk noona!"

Jawab Sehun bangga.  
Beberapa waktu menunggu ahirnya sebuah cahaya muncul ke permukaan phonsel Minseok. Yeoja itu menatap bingung, setau dirinya—phonsel miliknya sama sekali bukan phonsel canggih dengan fasilitas 3D. namun sekarang ia bisa melihat bagaimana benda itu memberikan fasilitas 3D.

" danau? Gereja? Sebuah danau di dekat Myongdong?"

" kajja kita kesana!"

Minseok mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Sehun menaiki mobil yang ada di depannya.  
Setelah memberi kabar pada Luhan dan Chanyeol, Minseok memasukkan phonselnya lagi.

" apa tadi sangat sulit?"

" apanya?"

" membuat aplikasi tadi?"

Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Minseok sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan yang mulai berkabut.

" untuk noona, itu bukan hal apa-apa"

" Hunie?"

" aku benar-benar menyukai noona"

Minseok hanya bisa menunduk, ia memang polos tapi ia tau bagaimana seorang Sehun mengejarnya tanpa lelah selama hampir 2 tahun dan ia sangat menghargai perasaan Sehun meski ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap namja tampan, hobaenya itu.

" anu—"

" ne?"

" bisa kita mampir ke supermarket? Aku yakin Chen akan lapar nanti—dan Sehunie juga pasti lapar"

Mendengar namanya berubah menjadi lebih manis Sehun langsung mengangguk senang. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah supermarket, saat ingin mengikuti Minseok phonselnya berdering.

" yeoboseo?"

" _kau tidak ingin menemui kami?"_

" Tao?"

" _please—kami butuh bantuanmu"_

" aku ingin hidup tenang, Huang Zi Tao"

Balas Sehun penuh penekanan.

" _apa kau kira aku tidak mau?! Aku juga ingin bersekolah sama sepertimu, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk memecahkan masalah selebihnya aku yang akan turun ke lapangan"_

" tsk"

.

.

.

Minseok membuka pintu supermarket dan bingung saat melihat beberapa orang langsung menoleh padanya. Dan 'SREEEK' dalam sekejap tubuh mungil Minseok sudah berada dalam kekangan orang-orang berpakaian hitam.

" jangan ada yang bergerak atau yeoja ini akan mati mengenaskan di depan kalian!"

Teriak salah seorang yang menjadikan Minseok sandra.  
Beberapa anak buah orang itu menuju ke arah minseok dan orang yang menyandranya, kemudian mereka membawa Minseok ke sebuah mobil van.

" palli ikat dia!"

Dengan cepat mulut Minseok di lakban dengan tangan yang di ikat kuat.

" jalan!"

Minseok bisa melihat Sehun masih setia di dalam mobil, masih menelfon.  
Beberapa lama Sehun menyadari Minseok tidak kunjung kembali, namja itu turun dan masuk ke dalam supermarket yang dalam keadaan kacau.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" ada perampokan, mereka melukai petugas kasir dan membawa seorang yeoja yang mengenakan bandana biru pergi"

" Minseok—"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sehun berlari ke mobilnya.

" noona—"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba di sebuah rumah kecil dekat danau, dan gereja.

" benarkah?"

" memang, danau itu terlihat seperti cermin—dan gereja adalah tempat pengakuan dosa"

Jawab Chanyeol.  
Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Chen—"

Rumah itu nampak terawat, bahkan tidak ada debu yang menutupinya.  
Luhan berjaga-jaga dengan pistol yang ia bawa, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap berjalan di belakang Luhan. Setelah menyelusuri ruangan di dalam rumah ahirnya keduanya menemukan Chen tengah tertidur di atas kasur.

" tsk, lama sekali kalian kemari?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh. Seorang yeoja dengan celmek motif panda tersenyum manis sambil membawa beberapa peralatan rumah tangga.

" Zitao—"

Bisik Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengajak Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat dapur.

" apa maksudnya ini Tao?"

" huffft paling tidak minumlah teh dulu, nanti akan ku jelaskan"

Tao tersenyum duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan dua namja tampan yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

" ni hao, Luhan-ge. Ni hao, Chanyeol-ge"

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berhadapan.

" kau kenal dia?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol lalu menatap Tao yang sedang menikmati kue buatannya.

" ah~ aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian. Park Chanyeol, seorang yang membantuku membuka jaringan kriminal gelap saat di pulau jeju. Berkat pertolongannya yang menganalisa jaringan pyramid dari sindikat pengedaran perdagangan gelap aku bisa menangkap mereka—"

" ah—yang gara-gara itu aku tidak naik kelas karna tidak ikut ujian ahir dan susulan, tsk!"

Tao terkekeh melihat Chanyeol membuang mukannya kesal, kini ia menatap Luhan yang hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Tao meraih lengannya untuk menyamankan diri Tao di samping Luhan.

" Luhan-ge adalah dokter yang mengidentifikasi barang-barang milik seorang pembunuh berantai yang meneror Beijing. Saat itu seluruh polisi bahkan sudah mulai putus asa dengan pembunuhan yang menewaskan sekitar 5 orang tapi berkat analisa dari Luhan-ge penyebab mereka mati dan siapa pembunuhnya dapat di ketahui dengan mudah, yak an ge?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mencoba mencium puncak kepala Tao.  
Tao menceritakan apa yang sering ia lakukan bersama dengan kedua namja yang kini berbeda ekspresi, hingga Chen terbangun dan ikut bergabung.

" oh? Tao?"

" ni hao—"

Senyuman manis Tao adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol tidak suka, kenapa? Karna ia yakin akan ada sesuatu di balik senyum manisnya terlebih ia tidak melihat seseorang yang biasanya akan mengekor pada Tao, Chanyeol menoleh-noleh namun tidak mendapatkan petunjuk.

" Kris-gege sedang menjemput Yi Xing jie"

" nugu?"

Tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" Lu-ge, masa kau lupa dengan asistenmu?"

" jinjja aku tidak tau"

" ZHANG YI XING!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menoleh pada seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri di samping seorang namja dengan pakaian dan kacamata hitam.

" nugu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan di ahiri dengan helaan nafas berat dari Yi Xing atau lebih sering di sebut Lay.

" cukup lama juga kalian menyadarinya—"

" heh! Siapa suruh kau meminta kami kesini hanya dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan ' cermin, pengakuan dosa' kau kira otakku encer? Apa lagi aku panik dan khawatir—"

Chen menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

" bukannya kalian bersama anak inspektur Xui?"

" nugu?"

Tanya Chanyeol dan Chen.

" Xui Min Seok atau kita mengenal dia sebagai Kim Minseok"

" Mwo? Minseokie eoni?"

Tanya Chen.  
Kris mengangguk, ia duduk di samping Lay yang kini menatap kesal ke arah Luhan.

" eh? Di mana eoni?"

Luhan menoleh,

" bukannya dia sudah ada di sini? Dia yang memberitahukan tempat ini pada kami—"

" kalian yang pertama datang"

Jawab Tao.  
'BRAKK' semuanya langsung bersiaga saat pintu di buka, bahkan Kris telah menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke arah pintu.

" MINSEOKIE NOONA DICULIK!"

" Oh Se Hun?"

Bisik Lay, Luhan melirik ke arah Lay yang langsung berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" dia—diculik saat menuju kemari, tepatnya saat kau menelfonku Tao"

Luhan langsung menarik kerah Sehun,

" kau!?"

" Luhan! Jangan kasar! Ini tempatku!"

Kris melerai Luhan dan Sehun.

" di mana tepatnya?"

" supermarket perbatasan kota, aku mengejarnya namun kehilangan jejak—saksi mata mengatakan jika perampok itu membawa senjata laras panjang dan pistol kedap suara, mereka melukai seorang penjaga dan membawa kabur Minseok beserta beberapa barang yang mereka ambil secara acak"

" tenang dulu Sehun—Tao! Cepat ambilkan air untuknya!"

Tao secepatnya mengangguk dan membawa segelas air putih untuk Sehun.

" kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Xiuminku, kau akan ku bunuh albino!"

" aku juga tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri rusa!"

Kris menggesekkan tangannya di dahinya saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membantu dengan sedikit saja diam.

" hiks—eoni"

Chanyeol menarik Chen ke dalam pelukannya, ia menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

" apa bukan bagian dari kalian?"

Selidiknya.

" hei, kalaupun kami yang menyandra—pasti dia sudah ada di sini. Sehun kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" aku sudah menghubungi polisi beberapa kali polisi bilang akan mencarinya. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar kesal!"

Lay menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian.

" jangan katakan kalian mengumpulkan kami karna ada kasus?"

Tao dan Kris mengangguk, mereka mengajak Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay dan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Perlahan Tao menghidupkan lampu terlihat dengan jelas beberapa foto terpajang di sebuah whiteboard, beberapa foto terlihat begitu familiar dan beberapa sangat asing.

" kalian menyelidiki kami?"

Selidik Sehun saat melihat keterangan di bawah foto dirinya. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" aku bilang kan kalau kami butuh bantuan kalian—"

" satu-satunya yang butuh bantuan adalah kami, Xiuminku masih hilang!"

Potong Luhan.  
Kris menunjukkan beberapa foto asing yang ada di bawah kata 'Wanted', ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal karna Luhan membawa-bawa Minseok dengan nama aneh.

" aku yakin kau sudah mengecek CCTV di supermarket itu—kau pasti bisa mengenali mereka, Oh Se Hun"

Sehun menoleh, ia mulai mengamati beberapa wajah di papan.

" ini—mereka yang ku lihat di rekaman CCTV! Bagaimana—"

" mereka buronan polisi, kasus perampokan bank dan sindikat pengedar narkoba"

Luhan mencoba melihat beberapa foto yang menyerupai jaringan pyramid buatan Kris dan Tao, ia menoleh ke arah Kris saat melihat seorang namja dengan wajah eropa.

" ini—"

" Jhony Da Si Va, seorang keturunan brazil prancis. Yang kita temui di kasus kekerasan sexual di inggris setahun yang lalu..dan ternyata ia adalah seorang mantan Yakuza jepang yang kini menjadi buronan polisi internasional karena pembunuhan dan perampokan bank yang ia ketuai"

" Minseok noona ada bersama mereka?!"

Tanya Sehun kaget, ia menatap Kris dan Luhan yang kini terlihat tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menyangkal.

" kemungkinan besar Minseok jie ada di sana—mereka juga sudah membunuh seorang yang dekat dengan—"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya sama dengan pandangan Tao, ya pandangan mereka menuju satu titik yaitu Chanyeol yang kini terlihat bingung dengan tatapan anak-anak.

" wae? Kenapa aku? Nugu?"

Tanya Chanyeol.

" Jesica Jung, sepupu dari Byun Baekhyun meninggal karna tembakan di bagian kiri jantungnya—"

" mwo?"

Chanyeol tidak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang Tao katakan, ia lalu meminta penjelasan dari Kris yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan tidak berarti untuk Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jung Jessica menemuinya di kebun binatang beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan jika Chanyeol hitung itu tidak akan ada memakan waktu seminggu.

" bagaimanapun, Chanyeol-ge yang lebih tau Jessica-ssi dari pada kami. Dan sepertinya Jhony-ssi meminta lebih"

" maksudnya?"

" entahlah, yang jelas dia tidak mungkin minta tembusan uang—karena uang tidak begitu menjadi masalah untuk dirinya. Mungkin pertukaran dengan 2 ton ganja yang pemerintah korea selatan dapatkan dari beberapa pengedar"

Luhan menatap Kris.

" lalu apa hubungannya Xiuminku dengan Jhony dan Jessica? Apa lagi dengan ganja?!"

Sehun bersengut kesal ketika ada orang lain yang menyebut nama Minseok dengan nama kesayangan kecuali dirinya.  
Kris menghela nafas dan menunjukkan beberapa hasil CCTV yang ia dapat dari beberapa informan setelah menerima kenyataan Minseok diculik.

" kita akan menangkap Jhony dan membebaskan Minseok secepatnya"

" bagaimana caranya?"

Semuanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka matanya setelah beberapa lama ia terlelap.

" dimana? Aggh!"

Yeoja manis itu menoleh ke tangan dan kakinya yang terikat di bangku, ia menoleh bingung dan mendapati 2 orang manusia yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tempat dan keadaan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

" dari seragammu, apa kalian berdua satu sekolah?"

Suara bass itu menginterupsi kebingungan Minseok. Yeoja mungil itu lalu menoleh pada seorang yeoja dengan tagname 'Byun Baek Hyun' yang terikat tidak berdaya di sampingnya. Baekhyun memiliki tatapan kosong dengan luka dan noda darah di seragam miliknya. Minseok mengerjap, ia kenal dengan Baekhyun karna Baekhyun adalah termasuk seorang diva di sekolahnya, model majalah remaja yang sangat di sukai semua namja dan setahu yeoja manis itu Baekhyun bukan orang yang pendiam.

" kau siapa?"

Tanya Minseok pada namja berkulit tan yang kini masih menatapinya.

" aku? Kau tidak kenal aku?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku seorang penyanyi dan penari terkenal Kim jong In –kau bisa memanggilku Kai , kau benar tidak mengenalku?"

Kai menatap Minseok tidak percaya.

" tidak, aku memang tidak kenal. Eum anu—sekarang kita ada di mana ya?"

" molla, aku di sini sudah 3 hari yang lalu dan dia—(menunjuk Baekhyun ) aku datang dia sudah seperti itu. Dan sepertinya aku tau alasan dia seperti itu"

" wae?"

" pencuri itu membunuh kakaknya, entahlah aku juga tidakmengerti kebapa aku bisa terperangkap di sini…"

Minseok lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh miliknya, ia merasa iba dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang kini benar-benar terlihat terluka. Lama ia terdiam hingga beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya di sekap.

" it's not time to try it! We've two artist and one local person!"

" but kinapped, will make the police know we are rules!"

" anu—"

Cicitan Minseok membuat dua namja yang sedang bertengkar menoleh dan menatap garang padanya.

" bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa korea saja? Aku pusing mendengarnya"

Ucapan polos itu membuat 2 namja dengan kewarganegaraan amerika itu memiringkan kepala.

" we don't have time to playing with you! Alex! Please give me acess, bank account!"

" Yes-sir!"

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak penculikan Minseok, Sehun dan Luhan mulai menyelusuri sindikat yang mereka kira sebagai akar dari penculikan Minseok. Dibantu oleh Tao dan Kris mereka mencari tau keberadaan Minseok menggunakan GPS dan beberapa alat canggih dari pemerintahan korea tidak membuat mereka dengan gampang menemukan dimana keberadaan Minseok.

" bagaimana ini?"

" tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan—"

Kris langsung membuka catatan-catatan kecil miliknya.

" ini benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian mencari tempat dimana kemungkinan Minseok di sekap. Semua alat pelacak kepolisian sudah di sebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri.  
Bahkan Luhan sampai meminta kesemua dokter yang ia tau untuk memberitahukan ke sesama rekannya tentang keberadaan orang-orang mencurigakan yang kemungkinan berobat karna satu dua hal.

" tsk!-Kris! Kau pernah bilang salah satu dari mereka ada yang terkena senjatamu?"

" ne, aku yakin mereka tidak menggunakan jaket anti peluru. Atau jangan-jangan mereka menggunakan dokter illegal?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

" di seoul aku hampir mengetahui semua dokter illegal, dan lagi aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk sementara ini—"

Chanyeol duduk di antara Luhan dan Sehun.

" tsk, sepertinya mimpiku untuk sekolah dengan damai tidak pernah terjadi?"

" tenanglah, tua Bangka! Selama Minseokie noona sudah di temukan aku yakin tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu—"

Kata-kata dingin dan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu langsung dianggap sindiran oleh Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia melemparkan pedang kearah Sehun jika tidak sedang membutuhkan namja itu untuk kasus.  
Chanyeol menoleh pada Chen yang terlelap diantara peta-peta yang berserakan bersama Tao, ada sesuatu yang menyusup kedalam hati namja jangkung itu.

" aku akan mematahkan leher mereka jika berani menyentuh Xiuminku!"

Putus Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan pekerjaannya semula.

" rusa itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel!"

Keluh Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

" sudahlah, sekarang kita rencanakan bagaimana kita menjebak komplotan pencuri dan pengedar itu"

Sehun menoleh pada Kris yang kini membuat rencana-rencana baru untuk membongkar sindikat yang kemungkinan menyekap Minseok. Di sampingnya Lay terlihat begitu anggun dengan kuncir kuda yang elegan dan rapi sedang membuat pola serangan, mahasiswa biasa yang cukup membantu kerjaan dari Luhan. Lay menyesap kopi miliknya dan menoleh pada Kris.

" bukankah kawanan mereka sudah berkerja sama dengan gangster di Korea? Meski tidak begitu melihat orang-orang mencurigakan di rumah sakit, tapi aku yakin tembakan terahirku mengenai mereka—"

Guman Lay.

" bukankah kau menaruh GPS pada peluru yang kau gunakan?"

" ah, iya sih—tapi sepertinya meleset…"

Ralat Lay.  
Sehun menggeleng tidak memperdulikan Lay yang sepertinya bingung dengan jawaban yang telah ia berikan atas gumanannya.

" kekuatan kita saat ini hanya bisa bertumpu pada kepolisian Cina, karna kepolisian Korea selatan tidak mengijinkan adanya pengintaian di daerahnya. Kemungkinan besar kita hanya bisa mengandalkan insting kita"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

" Minseok—bagaimana dia sekarang?"

" yang jelas dia tidak aman!"

Serbu Sehun.  
Chanyeol menatap kesal pada namja berkulit putih susu di sampingnya, namja yang sedari tadi hanya mengotak-atik notebook miliknya.

" kalian kenal dia?"

Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Chen. Sehun dan Kris menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" dia adalah teman bermain Tao saat berada di Cina, untuk selebihnya aku tidak begitu tau kecuali dari informasi yang aku dapat dari para informan. Kenapa?"

" entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah padanya, atas pernikahan kami—"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Chanyeol.

" oh, pernikahan rahasia itu? Aku sih dengar dari Minseok noona saat aku mengajaknya kecan dia menolak—berapa lama kau mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol melempar bantal ke arah Sehun membuat namja itu mengaduh.

" kau kira dia lotre?"

" lalu?"

" hanya saja aku merasa ini benar-benar tidak baik. Kami tidak saling mengenal atau mencintai—entahlah"

Kris mendesah,

" dari pada kau menghawatirkan hubunganmu yang sudah jelas—lebih baik kau hubungi orang-orangmu untuk mencari tempat penjual senjata laras panjang milik komplotan itu. Setidaknya kau akan sedikit terselamatkan dari hukuman iblis dari neraka jahanam"

" eh?"

Kris kembali mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu fokus pada beberapa data yang ia dapat. Ia menyunggingkan seringaian, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

" kajja!"

" kemana?"

Tanya Lay.

" menjemput Minseok"

" EH?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum dengan seringai yang muncul di sudut bibirnya, ia melihat gerombolan orang mendekatinya.

" bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?"

Tanya seorang dengan pedang kecil di tangan kirinya.  
Luhan bisa menghitung jumlah namja yang ada di dalam ruangan, tidak lebih dari 10 orang bersenjata yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda ke arahnya. Saat beberapa orang bersenjata api lengkap menerjang tubuh Luhan, namja tampan itu masih sempat melempar senyum pada Minseok yang di ikat di sebuah kursi. Berkelahi memang bukan keahlian dari seorang Xi Luhan tapi untuk terlihat keren di mata Minseok adalah suatu keharusan untuk dokter muda itu.  
Berbekal beberapa peluru bius Luhan berhasil melumpuhkan kawanan yang menjaga Minseok. Luhan mencoba membuka ikatan yang mengikat tangan Minseok.

" kau tak apa?"

" Lulu—aku takut—"

" aku ada di sini—"

'BRAKKKKK!'  
Kris muncul di balik pintu yang di dobrak sembarangan,

" tidak salah aku mempercayaimu, dokter Xi"

Chanyeol dan Lay langsung membantu membebaskan dua sandra lain, ia menoleh pada beberapa orang yang bergelimpangan di lantai.

" Luhan-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa melumpuhkan mereka—"

" tentu saja, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita secepatnya keluar dari sini—aku akan menghilangkan sidik jari kita semua agar tidak di curigai kepolisian lokal. Kris! Tolong kau ikat dan buat mereka sedemikian mungkin untuk seperti pesta sabu. Setidaknya agar kepolisian lokal memiliki alasan untuk menangkap mereka!"

" hal paling gampang yang bisa aku buat!"

Ucap Kris senang.  
Setelah beberapa waktu Luhan menghilangkan semua sidik jari atau berkas darah untuk mengelabuhi kepolisian lokal sebelum Luhan menelfon polisi lokal.

.

.

.

.

Chen dan Tao terbangun saat merasakan suasana bising memasuki ruangan apartemen baru milik Kris. Kedua mata mereka langsung mendapati Minseok tersenyum ke arahnya,

" Minseokiiiiee!/jie jieeee!"

Tao dan Chen langsung berlari mendekati Minseok, Sehun dan Luhan langsung memasang badannya untuk menghalangi keduanya.

" Chen, Xiuminku butuh istirahat—"

" noona harus istirahat"

Lay dan Chanyeol hanya memandang bingung. Sedangkan Kris? Namja tampan itu memutar kepalanya malas.

" Chen! Tao! Tolong obati mereka, eum Chanyeol tolong kau bawa Kai ke kamar tamu"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengarkan kata-kata Kris.  
Setelah semua rapi, mereka mulai berkumpul di ruang tengah—

" aku sudah mendengar dari berita sekilas tadi tentang kawanan yang kita bekukan—Xi Luhan kau memang hebat!"

" tentu!"

Chen duduk di samping Chanyeol, setelah membagikan coklat hangat pada semua yang ada disana.

"kenapa tidak menunjukkan diri kita pada polisi, toh mereka akan percaya—"

Kris meletakkan cangkirnya,

" kita tidak bisa percaya pada polisi begitu saja, organisasi itu sudah mencakup wilayah internasional dan di tambah lagi—aku tidak ingin wajah kita diketahui oleh orang-orang mereka…yang ku tau mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh"

" bukankah mereka hanya merampok?"

" perampok, pembunuh bayaran, pejudi, pengedar, pemakai dan sebagainya. Masih banyak yang harus kita pelajari dari mereka…mungkin mereka akan mencari siapa yang menjebak anggotanya..jadi kita harus bersiap. Aku sudah memberikan informasi pada pihak kepolisian tentang identitas mereka, namun masih belum ada tanggapan. Dan Chanyeol! Kau juga harus mengawasi Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah adik dari Jung Jessica jadi ada kemungkinan mereka akan memintanya kembali"

" kenapa harus aku?!"

Kris dan Tao menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak terima.

" kau kenal dia bukan? Dia pernah dekat denganmu—jadi ya kemungkinan ia akan merasa yaman bersamamu di banding bersama kita. Dan Chen, ku harap kau mengerti"

" EH? Aku?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Kris menoleh pada Luhan yang sepertinya sudah berhenti menjadi stalker Minseok dan kembali dalam posisi serius, terlihat dari guratan di keningnya.

" Kris—apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu mudah?"

" kau menyadarinya?"

" hanya 1 orang asing yang berada di sana—dan aku yakin ini jebakan"

" apapun itu, untuk sekarang ini kita hanya bisa mengamankan saksi. Minggu depan bala bantuan kita datang"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Kris.

" jangan bilang itu—inspektur Kim?"

Kris tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban nyata, dan sukses membuat Luhan sedikit mengusap keningnya.

" aku harap dia tidak ceroboh lagi—ah! Kepalaku pusing, aku butuh Xiuminku…Xiumin! Aku datang!"

Ucapan dari Luhan membuat Kris memberikan penilaian sedikit tidak jelas untuk dokter muda itu. Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang manis yang sedang mengobati luka Kai bersama dengan Lay, ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia tidak begitu perduli dengan Luhan yang kembali menjadi gila karna Minseok.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Chen yang kini sedang menyiapkan kamar untuk Baekhyun.

" kau yakin?"

" kenapa? Bukankah dia pernah dekat denganmu?"

" tidak—tapi dia—"

Chen tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

" tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian—"

" Chen, kau salah paham—"

Namja tampan itu menunjukan expresi penuh permohonan pada Chen yang hanya di hadiahi anggukan tidak jelas dari yeoja manis yang berjalan ke kamar mandi.  
Pengalamannya beberapa hari bersama Kris dan yang lainnya terlulang dengan jelas, bagaimana ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Chen yang ternyata diculik oleh Tao dan Kris dan juga bagaimana mereka mernghilangkan jejak dari polisi dan organisasi gila yang baru Chanyeol ketahui julukan dari organisasi hitam itu, **Black Hole**. Entahlah ia tidak begitu mendengarkan arahan Kris tadi, karena setelah mendengar bahwa Baekhyun harus berada di rumahnya membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kesal dan tidak terima. Baginya Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling harus di hindari, terlepas dari kenangan buruknya bersama yeoja manis itu. Keadaan semakin membuatnya kesal saat Chen dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran mantan kekasih Chanyeol itu.

" Cheeen—"

" berhenti merengek, dan bergegaslah mandi! Dasar ajussi tidak jelas!"

Chen membiarkan aegyo dari Chanyeol dan bergegas ke dapur.

" Cheeen—dia orang jahat"

Adu Chanyeol.  
Chen memutar bola matanya malas.

" Cheeen—biarkan dia tinggal bersama Minseok atau Lay saja"

" kau tidak bisa diam, Park Chanyeol?"

" maka dari itu, aku mohon- Park Jongdae—eh?"

Pandangan tajam dari Chen membuat Chanyeol sadar akan apa yang ia katakan, ia menutup mulutnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

" sejak kapan namaku jadi Park Jong Dae?"

Chen mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Sepertinya Chen lupa jika ia dan Chanyeol sudah menikah, dan otomatis akan merubah marga. Chen masuk ke ruangan yang ia sulap menjadi kamar Baekhyun untuk sementara, ia melihat Baekhyun terdiam masih tanpa ekspresi sama seperti yang ia lihat pertama melihat Baekhyun bersama Minseok dan seorang artis. Chen tau apa yang mungkin Baekhyun rasakan, bagaimanpun ia jika melihat saudaranya di bunuh, Chen pun mungkin akan mengalami apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

" Baekhyun-ssi, kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu—"

Tidak ada balasan dari yeoja manis itu kecuali gelengan kepala.

" dia itu keras kepala—"

" Park Chanyeol!—KYAA!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari mendekati Chen yang menutup matanya.

" ada apa?"

" pakai bajumu! Dasar ajussi mesum!"

" EH?"

Tanpa komando dua kali Chanyeol meninggalkan Chen yang langsung membuang nafas lega. Chen menoleh prihatin pada Baekhyun, ia mengusap rambut panjang yeoja manis di hadapannya. Ia memang tidak ikut dalam penyelamatan karna tertidur bersama Tao, namun saat melihat Baekhyun di belakang Minseok dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Chen bisa merasakan seberapa besar kesakitan dan ketakutan yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun.

" kau harus semangat! Kajja kita balas kematian eonimu dengan memberantas mereka—"

Saat Chen menarik tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun membuatnya menatap bingung.

" mereka—mereka membunuh eoni—mereka—KYAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak cukup keras untuk membawa Chanyeol yang sedang ganti baju langsung berlari kearahnya.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" entahlah, aku akan memanggil Luhan-ge dulu"

" ta—"

Chen tidak menerima protesan dari Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang berteriak-teriak dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya iba.

" ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling melupakan saat kau mengakui menggunakanku untuk mendapatkan uang? Bukankah kau sudah membuangku hingga aku tak bisa bangkit dari jurang terjal di hatimu? Kenapa—kenapa sekarang kau justru muncul dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dengan kenyataan ada yang melatar belakangimu…"

Bisik Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

.

.

Luhan menatap tidak suka pada Chen yang kelihatannya terengah-engah di ambang pintunya.

" kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Kim Jong Dae—"

Desis Luhan.  
Kai muncul di belakang Chen langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Luhan merasa terganggu, dengan posisi kepala yang berada beberapa senti dari kepala Minseok. Chen melebarkan matanya langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari tubuh sepupunya yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas.

" jangan pernah mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan XI LUHAN!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

" yayayaya~ ada apa kau malam-malam menggangguku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak mengalihkan perhatian Chen.  
Chen langsung menarik tangan Luhan,

" Baekhyun-ssi! Dia histeris!"

" eh?"

Chen mengangguk.  
Setelah menyiapkan beberapa obat Luhan langsung bergegas ke apatemen Chanyeol dan Chen. Saat mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis yang hendak melompat dari beranda apartemen.

" apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat beri dia penenang!"

Teriak Chanyeol.  
Luhan langsung mengerti dan menyuntikkan obat penenang yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Chanyeol.  
Chen mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, kala melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang khawatir dan marah karna tidak segera menolong Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar yang ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

" ada apa denganku?"

Gumannya.

.

.

.

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi ama Chen? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Wojojohoooo—ahirnya beberapa karakter mulai muncul, dan genre ff mulai bisa terbaca kkkk (( pendapat sendiri kkk))**

**Semoga kalian senang..maaf untuk adegan aksinya yang nyempil terlalu sedikit, cz sebenarnya author pingin bagian analisinya yang kuat. Kkk tapi yah—syukurlah bisa UPdate**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

"**SSHHTT~SECRET!"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" jangan pernah mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan XI LUHAN!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

" yayayaya~ ada apa kau malam-malam menggangguku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sontak mengalihkan perhatian Chen.  
Chen langsung menarik tangan Luhan,

" Baekhyun-ssi! Dia histeris!"

" eh?"

Chen mengangguk.  
Setelah menyiapkan beberapa obat Luhan langsung bergegas ke apatemen Chanyeol dan Chen. Saat mereka tiba, mereka bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis yang hendak melompat dari beranda apartemen.

" apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat beri dia penenang!"

Teriak Chanyeol.  
Luhan langsung mengerti dan menyuntikkan obat penenang yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Chanyeol.  
Chen mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, kala melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang khawatir dan marah karna tidak segera menolong Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menjauh dari kamar yang ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun.

" ada apa denganku?"

Gumannya.

.

.

.

**#chapter 4**

.

.

.

Minggu pertama setelah kekacauan dan penculikan yang menimpa Minseok telah berahir, semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Kris yang tetap menjadi interpoll dan menetap di korea karna tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao yang sudah di daftarkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin sama sekali mengikuti Luhan yang masuk dan kembali sekolah dengan anak-anak beberapa tahun dibawah umurnya. Kris tidak segila Luhan, dan itu perlu di catat.  
Namja tampan itu mendekati Kris yang berdiri menyandar di sandaran pintu.

" lama tidak jumpa inspektur Wu—"

" tidak terlalu lama, dektektif Kim"

Dua namja itu langsung tersenyum mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.  
Kris menyilahkan namja yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya untuk mengganti pakaian di tempat yang sudah ia sediakan untuk namja itu. Setelah berberes namja itu mendekati Kris yang sudah menyiapkan dua cangkir coklat hangat di meja.

" aku tidak melihat panda manismu—kemana dia? Tumben sekali tidak mengekor padamu"

Kris mengangkat bahunya.

" papanya memasukkan dia ke sekolah yang ada di seoul, selain untuk belajar—papanya juga ingin anaknya bersosialisasi dengan orang lain"

Namja di depannya tersenyum.

" Kim Joonmyun, bisakah kau melacak semua data yang telah ku kirim ke email mu?"

" nama lapanganku 'Suho' inspektur Wu, eum—aku sudah menganalisa beberapa dan aku sudah mengirim mereka ke penjara di jepang"

Kris mengangguk.  
Untuk beberapa lama mereka mendiskusikan pekerjaan dan beberapa berkas yang Suho bawa. Wajah serius Kris kala melihat catatan-catatan yang Suho bawa.

" jadi basis mereka orang korea?"

" benar, dari beberapa orang asing yang kami tangkap di jepang—anggota Black Hole –mengatakan bahwa tuan mereka berada di seoul. Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau kirimkan padaku kemarin—"

" maksudmu?"

" dari data yang kau kirimkan semua mengacu pada orang-orang amerika, tapi pada kenyataannya setelah aku selidiki mereka memiliki daerah kelahiran di Jepang, Cina dan California. Bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit padaku apa maksudnya?"

Kris kembali memeriksa data yang ada di notepad miliknya, sedikit bermain dengan tangan yang di letakkan di dekat bibir untuk sekedar mengingat bagian mana yang kiranya Suho tanyakan. Kris mengangguk setelah bisa mencerna apa yang menjadi keinginan Suho.

" kemarin, saat penculikan—kami menangkap ini ( menunjukan foto bertagname 'Alex') dan ini (menunjukan foto bertagname 'Davin') tapi saat penggerbekan hanya ada 10 orang berwarga Negara lokal, dan 2 orang warga negara Cina khususnya Yunan. Polisi lokal sudah memenjarakan mereka dengan kasus sabu-sabu dan ekstasi—namun namja berkewarga negaraan Cina, melarikan diri dan satunya bunuh diri"

Suho menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya,

" lalu Alex? Davin? Bukankah mereka mavia organisasi itu?"

Kris menggeleng menunjukkan dia juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Suho tanyakan, ia menghela nafas.

" itu gunanya kau ada disini, yaitu untuk mencari tahu semua yang berkaitan dengan organisasi hitam itu. Aku tau ini berbahaya dan aku juga sudah memberikan semua keterangan resiko yang akan kita hadapi di berkas yang aku kirimkan padamu"

Suho merubah ekspresi wajahnya, berpikir bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengangguk ke arah Kris.

" tentu saja aku akan membantumu, kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

" meskipun tidak berharap banyak darimu tapi –aku ucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di depan mereka, terlihat bagaimana keduanya serius meneliti satu persatu berkas yang ada.

" bagaimana tentang hubungan kalian?"

" apanya?"

" kau dan panda?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Kris.  
Suara bel pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Kris, Suho tersenyum dan berjalan menggantikan Kris membuka pintu.

" Kris!—eh?"

" Kris ada di dalam, aku temannya"

Lay langsung mengangguk, ia terus berlari mendekati Kris di ruang tamu.

" Kris! Aku menemukan apa yang kau minta!"

Kris menoleh pada Lay yang langsung duduk di hadapannya dan memberikan beberapa kertas ke arahnya, tanpa kata yang lebih banyak Lay juga menggunakan notepad milik Kris untuk mentransfer data dari USB. Kris hanya bisa mengangguk membiarkan Lay sesukannya, sedangkan Suho beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

" ini—?"

Lay mengangguk.

" dari hasil outopsi yang kemarin tim forensic lakukan, di salah satu mayat namja berkewarga negaraan Cina kami menemukan adanya asam sianida yang terlarut di caleng susu. Entah kecurigaanku saja atau apa—tapi aku yakin ada seorang SPY di kepolisian yang memberikan komando…"

" kau sudah mengatakannya pada Luhan?"

" belum, aku baru saja selesai mendata hasil outopsi mayat itu tadi pagi. Dan lagi, Luhan-ssi saat ini masih di sekolah—mana mau dia menjawab panggilanku"

Kris mengusap wajahnya sejenak dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Suho memberikan minuman soda yang ia dapat di kulkas Kris dan duduk di tempat semula ia duduk.

" Luhan memang tidak bisa di atur, hanya satu orang yang bisa mengatur dia. Ah-ya! Lay kenalkan, dia dektektif yang akan berkerja sama dengan kita, seorang perwira polisi Beika"

Lay menoleh pada Suho dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Zhang Yi Xing, atau kau bisa memanggilku 'Lay' mahasiswa tingkat 7 universitas negeri Beijing"

" Dektektif Kim Joonmyun, panggil saja Suho"

Suho mengangkat tangannya menjabat tangan lembut Lay.  
Keduanya tersenyum langsung kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Chen menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

" kau sakit?"

" tidak tau—"

Minseok langsung menyentuh dahi Chen menyamakan suhu tubuhnya.

" baby Xiumin, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh orang lain kecuali aku TT"

Protes Luhan.  
Chen langsung menggeleng malas mendengar dokter muda itu benar-benar kekanakan jika itu tentang Minseok. Di samping Minseok, Chen bisa melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang menelfon seseorang dengan ekspresi cemas. Lagi-lagi Chen hanya bisa mendesah tidak jelas dan mengalihkan padangannya pada arah lain.

" kau tidak mau cerita padaku?"

Chen mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum simpul lalu memeluk Minseok. Keduanya langsung tertawa bersama membiarkan tatapan seisi kelas yang menuju pada mereka. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana atmosfir telah berubah, ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatap Chen dengan tatapan tidak terdefinisi.

" noona! Minseokie noona!"

" jie jieeee!"

Teriakan dari dua makluk berlawan jenis itu membuat tawa Chen dan Minseok berhenti, mereka melihat Sehun dan Tao berjalan ke arah mereka.

" jie jieee! Lihat ini! Kau dapat salam dari Kai!"

" eh?"

Tao menunjukkan sebuah video,

" aku tidak terima! Noona milikku!"

" heh bocah, kau tidak tau kalau Xiumin adalah milik XI Lu han sepenuhnya?"

Dan terjadilah pertikaian Sehun dan Luhan yang memperebutkan Minseok. Tao tersenyum langsung memeluk Chen yang menggeleng tidak percaya pada teman-teman yang ada di hadapannya.  
Minseok? Dia malah sedang asik dengan notepad yang Tao berikan padanya.

" Yaaayy!"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang langsung menutup mulutnya sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Minseok langsung menarik Chen ke dekatnya.

" ada apa?"

Tanya luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

" tidak, hanya—Kai ingin duet bersama Chen-chen!"

" EH?"

Minseok menunjukkan video Kai yang mengajak Chen untuk menyanyi bersama, bujukan dan rayuan itu terlihat begitu sederhana dan menyenangkan di mata Chen. Chen tersenyum, mengangguk—

" aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

Pandangan mereka berubah arah pada Chanyeol yang langsung keluar kelas, Chen menggeleng saat mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang disana.  
Ahirnya mereka mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan kembali pada aktifitas mereka menggoda Chen dan Minseok. Pulang sekolah Minseok, Luhan, Sehun dan Tao pergi bersama sedangkan Chen memilih untuk pergi sendirian ke toko buku.  
Mengelilingi toko buku adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ada di bayangan Chen, sedikit ia bisa melupakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan tenang. Chen berkeliling mall setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia butuhkan. Hingga tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang—

" mianhe—"

Seorang yeoja dengan tampilan yang benar-benar namja berdiri di hadapan Chen dan membantu Chen berdiri. Dari luar semua orang pasti akan melihat yeoja itu namja tapi pada kenyataannya setelah memegang tangannya Chen bisa merasakan jika ia adalah yeoja.

" eh? Kim Chen?"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" sungguh sebuah takdir! Aku senang bertemu denganmu! Ah! Kajja kita pergi dari sini—akan menjadi hal yang bahaya jika seseorang mengetahui aku disini"

Tanpa mendengar perlawanan dari Chen, yeoja itu menarik Chen mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah caffe yang lumayan sepi. Setelah duduk dan membuka topi yang menutupi wajahnya, Chen bisa melihat seorang yeoja manis dengan mata bulat yang sedang meminta menu pada pelayan. Yeoja itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen setelah memesan makanan, ia tersenyum.

" Do Kyungso—kau boleh memanggilku Dio"

" eh? Kim Jongdae, panggil saja Chen"

" aku sudah tau banyak tentangmu—"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" aku dongsaeng, Jongin—eum kalu tidak salah namanya di sini Kai"

" kau dongsaeng Kai? Bukankah Kai tidak punya saudara?"

Dio tersenyum mengangkat bahunya.  
Sekilas Chen memperhatikan yeoja dengan rambut pendek yang Chen tau itu adalah wig, yeoja itu tersenyum menikmati makanan pesanannya dengan senang hati.

" tapi benar aku dongsaeng Kai—lebih tepatnya aku adalah dongsaeng tiri Kai, satu ookasan ibu beda outosan…entahlah, itu masalah orang dewasa jadi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya"

Dio nampak tidak memperdulikan bagaimana ekspresi Chen yang mendengar informasi tentang keluarganya dengan wajah bingung. Sesaat Chen membandingkan yeoja di hadapannya dengan Tao yang baginya sudah super tomboy dengan pernak-pernik panda miliknya.

" sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bernyanyi bersama—Kai sudah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

" anu—"

" tenang saja, aku tidak berbahaya kok—hanya sedikit berbahaya kkkk"

" kau—yeoja?"

" tebak saja kkk penyamaranku sempurna jika rambutku bisa ku potong pendek"

" maksudmu?"

Dio tersenyum manis.

" Kai dan ayahku tidak mengijinkan aku memotong rambutku meski itu sedikit lebih pendek—"

Chen hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas mendengarkan curhatan dari Dio tentang keluarganya. Dio adalah anak yang ramah dengan lingkungannya, dandanan Dio persis dengan dandanan keseharian milik Tao yang berbeda adalah jika jiwa dan pawakan Tao benar-benar seperti namja manis sedangkan Dio masih terkesan memaksakan tindakannya menjadi namja sesuai dengan penampilannya sebagai namja.  
Pertemuan singkat itu berahir dengan Dio yang meminta berfoto bersama Chen sebagai tanda terima kasih karna telah menemani yeoja manis berpenampilan namja itu.  
Chen menatap hasil jepretean Dio dan mendesah bingung, ia mengguman tentang ucapan terima kasih.

" Do Kyungso—coba, sepertinya tidak asing"

Sambil berjalan ke apartemennya ia mencari siapa Do Kyungso dengan phonsel miliknya, matanya membulat saat melihat data yang ia dapatkan.

" WHAT?! Artis kesayangan Minseoki eoni?!"

Pekik Chen.  
Yeoja manis itu terus membaca biodata tentang Dio yang merupakan idol favorit dari Minseok. Memang tidak begitu banyak namun cukup membuat Chen menatap kembali gambar di phonselnya.

" benar—ini yeoja itu—"

Meski yang di sebutkan di situs fanspage Dio adalah seorang namja namun tidak bisa mengelabuhi Chen yang melihat dan mendengar langsung suara manis Dio.

" aku tidak percaya ini nyata—Kaiiii!"

Chen memekik kegirangan, ia memasuki apartemen berniat menelforn Minseok untuk pamer padanya.

" apa yang tidak nyata?"

Suara Chanyeol membuat Chen menoleh.  
Chen hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng, ia sedikit menyapa Baekhyun dan langsung ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chen tersenyum penuh dengan kebanggaan saat melihat panggilan dari seseorang yang ia harapkan-Minseok-

" katakan padaku itu editan!"

Sergah Minseok saat Chen menerima sambungannya.

" tapi sayang sekali eoni, aku mengatakan sebenarnya—aku memang berfoto dengannya"

" YAAA! HUEEEEE! Kenapa tidak mengajakku!"

Pekik Minseok.  
Minseok adalah penggemar berat seorang Do Kyungso, bahkan ia hampir memiliki semua kaset dan poster milik penyanyi itu. Seorang artis kesayangan Minseok yang tidak akan Minseok lewatkan beritanya barang sedetikpun.

" salahkan bodyguard eoni itu—kk"

" sungguh tidak bisa di percaya! Huhuhuhu, aku iri padamu TT. Kau memintakanku tanda tangan?"

OH! Chen lupa jika Minseok pasti akan menanyakan tanda tangan sebagai tanda keaslian foto. Chen berpikir sejenak untuk mengelabuhi Minseok jika ia baru menyadari siapa yang di temuinya.

" katanya tanda tangannya itu mahal, jadi aku tidak memintakannya untukmu—"

" jahat sekali—TT"

Chen bisa tersenyum bahagia di atas penderitaan yang Minseok alami, ia menggoda Minseok dengan banyak hal tentang idolanya itu hingga Minseok benar-benar ngambek. Mengingat apa yang Chen lakukan akan berdampak dengan tetangganya, Chen buru-buru menengahi Minseok untuk tidak marah atau menyesal.

" aku punya no phonsel nya. Kau bisa menelfonnya"

" jinja?! Aku mau!"

Beberapa saat sebelum Chen mengirim nomor phonsel milik Dio, Minseok menggeleng.

" tapi buat apa aku memiliki nomornya? Aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menghubunginya—"

Chen mengangguk membenarkan penalaran Minseok.

" aku yakin kita bisa bertemu dengannya nanti—"

Minseok tersenyum manis dan membayangkan apa saja yang ingin ia tanyakan saat bertemu dengan idolanya.

" kkekeke"

Chen memutuskan panggilannya pada Minseok saat menoleh jam yang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Di ruang makan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang membuat beberapa makanan cepat saji,

" kau ingin makan itu semua?"

" tentu saja! Ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan ketus dari Chanyeol membuat Chen mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Chanyeol ketus padanya. Chen hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke kamar karna mood memasaknya hilang saat melihat Chanyeol bersikap manis pada Baekhyun yang mulai tersenyum hanya pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa Chen katakan untuk situasi kaku yang tercipta 2 hari setelah Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bagaimana ia mencintai Chanyeol di depan mata Chen. Di satu sisi Chen tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dengan ada di dekat mereka, di sisi lain ada perasaan tersembunyi yang sampai saat ini Chen belum mengetahui apa itu.

" 3 bulan ya? Masih seumur jagung—huft"

Guman Chen sembari menutup matanya.

.

.

.

" ada apa memanggilku malam-malam? Kalian mengganggu kencanku dan Xiumin tau!"

Omel Luhan saat tiba di apartemen Kris bersama Tao.

" aku ingat menyuruh Lay agar memberi pesan padamu untuk datang ke apartemenku habis kalian pulang sekolah, dan aku kira itu jam 03.00 sore tadi. Alasan kenapa kau datang malam adalah hal yang perlu kau katakan pada kami—"

Balas Kris.  
Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu duduk bergitu saja di sofa dekat dengan Lay yang langsung tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Tao? Dia berlari dan kembali dengan pakaian rumahan yang tentunya bermotif panda.

" aigo~baby panda kau semakin imut saja"

Tao menoleh kearah pintu di mana seseorang berdiri dengan sekaleng cola, mata Tao berbinar-binar langsung memeluk Suho dengan senyuman mengembang.

" aku merindukanmu Suho gege!"

" hahahaha nado, baby"

Tontonan lovedovly itu terhenti setelah Kris berdehem.  
Kris mengarahkan beberapa kertas pada Luhan yang di baca namja tampan itu dengan seksama.

" Oh~"

" hanya O? kau tidak berkomentar lain?"

Luhan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja. Ia menerima teh yang Lay berikan sebagai hidangan, dokter muda itu lalu menampakkan wajah yang tidak begitu perduli.

" aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama—ada salah satu jendral yang menjadi penggerak organisasi di penjara. Dan beberapa di antaranya membangun kerja sama dengan mavia lain di buih—"

Kris langsung mendekat ke arah Luhan, berbarengan dengan Suho dan Tao yang sepertinya antusias. Kris menjajarkan beberapa foto jendral kepolisian seoul dan menyodorkan ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya melihat sekilas lalu membentukkan sebuah pyramid yang tidak Kris mengerti. Dengan sebuah coretan di meja mahal penghias apartemen mewah milik Interpol seperti Kris itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Kris menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan gambar.

" aku tidak percaya jika atasanku—"

" makanya jangan mudah percaya—Shang Li adalah atasan Kris di kepolisian Cina tapi beruntung pemuda itu sudah di tembak mati oleh organisasi—"

" bagaimana kau tau?"

Luhan menatap ke arah namja asing yang baru saja ia lihat. Kris menjelaskan sekilas tentang Suho dan di tanggapi dengan sedikit angkatan pundak oleh Luhan yang menjelaskan kelanjutannya.

" aku yang mengoutopsi dia untuk yang pertama, orang-orang kepolisian meminta papaku untuk melakukan penanganan dan menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi pada letnan itu. Saat itu aku ada di sana, dengan alasan martabat yang sudah di bangun oleh Shang Li akan jatuh di mata masyarakat mereka menyembunyikan fakta itu—"

" tidak mungkin—"

Guman Kris

" aku tidak memintamu percaya, toh ini kenyataannya—Mr Huang tau semuanya, dia yang meminta anggota yang lain untuk membeberkan semuanya pada masyarakat namun yah hanya dia sendiri yang berjuang dan tentu saja dia kalah"

Tao menatap bingung pada Luhan, ia mendekati luhan dengan mata panda yang mencoba meminta namja tampan di hadapannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia tau. Luhan mendesah dan tersenyum mengacak rambut Tao.

" baby panda, kau tidak akan tau—karna memang ini rahasia yang team dokter dan beberapa petinggi pemerintahan lakukan. Alasan itu memang tidak bisa di terima namun akan ada pengecualian untuk mengungkap beberapa orang yang mendalangi kesepakatan gila itu"

" tapi—papa?"

" papamu tidak ikut campur, ia keluar sebelum kami melakukan perjanjian. Dan—semua orang yang terlibat perjanjian tau bahwa meskipun Mr Huang mengetahui semuanya dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun demi—dirimu yang berada dalam pengawasan organisasi"

" Tao?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Namja tampan itu langsung memberikan gambaran yang ia dapat dari masa lalunya dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kris dan lainnya. Sebuah gambaran dimana Luhan ikut ambil dalam memperhitungkan konsekuensinya.

"—selebihnya Mr Huang memberikan semua keputusan pada Kris saat Tao memaksa ingin mengikuti jejak Kris yang menjadi Interpol, ia mempercayakan anak gadisnya bersama orang yang menurutnya bisa ia percaya untuk menjaganya daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan alasan kenapa Tao di sekolahkan di Korea adalah karna ia ingin memberikan kehidupan yang normal untuk anaknya yang memang tidak akan bisa hidup dalam keadaan normal selama bersama dirinya ataupun Kris. Tapi setidaknya ada waktu untuk putrinya melakukan hal yang normal seperti remaja pada umumnya"

" papa—"

Bisikan Tao mengawali pembicaraan tentang ornganisasi 'Black Hole'. Sebagai narasumber utama Luhan benar-benar bisa menjadi patokan, informasi yang ia miliki sangat akurat dan dapat dibuktikan dengan beberapa fakta yang ada.

" –kau akan membantu kami bukan?"

Tanya Kris.

" tsk, jangan salah mengira jika aku orang baik—dan aku tidak ke Korea untuk melakukan penyelidikan atau pengintaian tentang organisasi itu. Aku ke korea memiliki tujuan lain—"

Sambil menyeringai Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu,

" apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Atau kau bagian dari mereka—"

Luhan menoleh sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seakan-akan ia mangsa yang harus di lumpuhkan sebelum menyerang kembali.

" entahlah, akan aku pikirkan tujuanku nanti—karna aku memiliki banyak tujuan di sini,bye"

Setelah pintu apartemen terkunci dan Luhan menghilang di balik pintu, semuanya kembali terdiam.

" apa kita bisa mempercayai orang itu?"

Tanya Suho.

" menurutku, Luhan-ssi orang yang baik"

" berhenti menyanjung rusa sombong itu, Lay-ssi"

Desisan dari Sehun membuat Lay menutup mulutnya.  
Suho dan yang lainnya mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kris yang sepertinya terlihat berfikir cukup serius sambil memandangi gambar yang Luhan berikan, sesaat Kris terdiam namun muncul seringai yang cukup menakutkan untuk Lay yang tidak terbiasa berkerja sama dengan Kris.

" Sehun, lacak IP mereka semua!"

" eh?"

" setelah kau mendapatkan semuanya, kirimkan ke phoselku. Suho, ikut aku. Lay aku minta data analisis kesehatan yang ada di seluruh rumah sakit di korea, kirimkan ke emailku. Aku yakin Luhan sudah memberi tahu cara membobol system mereka dengan aplikasi yang Sehun buat. Tao, kau temani Sehun setelah mengerjakan PR mu"

" tapi ge! Tao—"

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Tao yang langsung bisa membuat yeoja penyuka panda itu menunduk.

.

.

.

Dio berjalan sambil tersenyum menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah dirias.

" kau terlihat jelek sekali hyung"

" aku jauh lebih tampan dari pada manusia kerdil sepertimu!"

Balas Kai.  
Keduanya terkekeh tidak jelas saat melihat pantulan yang ada di cermin depan mereka. Staylist yang sedang merapikan dandanan Kai langsung pergi setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.

" kau kemana saja?"

" bertemu dengan Chen-mu"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

" Chen?"

Dio mengangguk dan duduk di meja rias menghadap ke arah Kai yang menatapnya bingung dan tidak percaya padanya. Dio hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan foto di phonselnya yang menunjukkan betapa dekatya dia dengan seorang yeoja.

" tidak ku sangka kau menjadi penguntit, Kyungie"

Dio hanya tersenyum saat mendengar sebutan manis dari kakaknya. Kai memang selalu memanggilnya 'Kyungie' saat mereka hanya berdua atau saat mereka sedang berada di luar pekerjaan. Kai menarik kepala Dio dan sedikit menundukkan kepala yeoja manis yang menatapnya bingung. Beberapa saat Dio langsung tersenyum mendapati Kai membenarkan tali rambut palsu yang ia pakai. Dengan lembut Kai merapikan rambut Dio yang sedikit berantakan.

" kau ini, jangan ceroboh dengan memperlihatkan siapa dirimu di depan public. Akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka mengetahui identitas aslimu"

" aku tidak akan khawatir"

" Yaa!"

Kai menunjukkan wajah garangnya pada yeoja yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan ketakutan seperti ekspresinya.

" karna oppa akan selalu di pihakku!"

Ucap Dio setelah berhasil mencium pipi Kai.  
Kai menggeleng, dongsaengnya itu benar-benar susah ditebak. Wajah Kai tampak begitu mempesona saat tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang kini sedang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Chen. Kai tidak benar-benar menyukai Chen, karna memang ia tidak suka dalam arti lain seperti yang Dio katakan. Dan sulit menjelaskannya pada Dio saat dongsaengnya itu sudah memutuskan arti sesuatu di dalam hidupnya, dan Kai akan menjalani sesuai dengan alur yang tidak akan bisa di pastikan. Kai mengangkat phonselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

**From : Luhan**

**Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah ada di gedung tempat kau akan  
tampil. **

.

.

Pesan yang ternyata dari Luhan itu langsung diminta oleh Dio.

" kau janjian dengan seseorang?"

" kau akan tau setelah membalas pesan itu, kemarikan!"

Dio mengembalikan phonsel Kai dengan patuh. Kai mengetik beberapa karakter di phonselnya dan mengirimkannya pada kontak yang sudah tersedia, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Dio yang menanyai siapa orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya. Tidak lama pintu di ketuk.

" masuklah"

Seru Kai.  
Luhan masuk dengan wajah datar yang ia miliki, ia segera mendekati Kai yang tersenyum dan mengangguk hormat padanya. Luhan bahkan tidak begitu perduli pada Dio yang sepertinya terpesona padanya, atau bahkan Luhan tidak melihat Dio yang sedang menatapnya seperti seorang artis idola papan atas ( padahal disini yang idola adalah Dio :D ).

" ada apa kau memintaku kemari?"

Tanya Luhan saat sudah berada di depan Kai yang memintanya duduk di sebuah sofa yang di sediakan untuk tamu. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Dio yang berda di samping Kai.

" tawaran itu—apa masih berlaku?"

Luhan memincingkan pandangannya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang malas pada Kai.

" kau salah bertanya itu padaku. Yang menawarimu bukan aku, tapi Kris"

" bukankah kalian satu kelompok?"

Terdengar kekehan lirih dari Luhan.

" jangan salah artikan keberadaanku dan lakukanlah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang berfikir.  
Tidak ada tanda bahwa Luhan sedang bercanda dengan wajah datar yang sedikit menyeramkan jika di lihat dari beberapa sisi. Kai menatap penuh tanya pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak perduli dari namja tampan yang menyembunyikan sisi cantik miliknya di balik sisi manlynya.

" aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan kalian—jika kau ingin meminta tolong, katakan saja pada Kris. Kau tau alamat rumahnya bukan? Semuanya ada di sana. Dan aku? Jangan pernah berfikir aku berada di pihak kalian. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan—"

" bukankah kau—kau menyelamatkan kami dari organisasi itu!"

Luhan terkekeh dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

" kami? Aku sama sekali tidak menolongmu? Perlu aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku tidak tertarik untuk terlibat. Jadi jangan cari aku hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak jelas ini, aku tidak perduli dengan siapapun yang akan mati selanjutnya. Carilah Kris—aku permisi"

Dio mengedipkan matanya setelah melihat Luhan menutup pintu backstage, ia menoleh pada Kai yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

" apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya orang itu tidak begitu menyukai pembicaraan itu?"

Kai menggeleng.

" satu-satunya jalan membebaskan appa dari genggaman 'Black Hole' adalah dengan menggabungkan kekuatan—dan kemarin mereka menawariku untuk bersama memerangi 'Black Hole' setelah mereka menyelamatkanku dari penyekapan"

" oppa?"

Kai menatap Dio dengan tatapan serius.

" aku yakin ini adalah jalan untuk menemukan appa dan membebaskannya"

" tapi—appa?"

" aku sudah tau semuanya, kemarin—sebelum aku kembali, mereka mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang kemungkinan keberadaan appa"

" mereka siapa?"

Tanya Dio.  
Kai menggeleng, ia tidak begitu mengingat siapapun yang ia temui dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terluka cukup parah saat di selamatkan dari penculikan bersama Minseok dan Baekhyun. Dio menatap Kai penuh tanya yang hanya di tanggapi gelengan kepala.

" entahlah, yang pasti mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan"

Ucap Kai lirih.

" Kai-ssi, 5 menit lagi giliranmu!"

Kai dan Dio menoleh pada seorang staff yang menjadi panitia acara. Kai mengangguk dan meninggalkan Dio sendirian yang nantinya juga akan tampil.  
Dio menatap wajahnya di cermin setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian pria yang cukup menawan dengan rambut palsu yang terlihat pas dikenakan olehnya.

" tadi—apa dia juga wanita? Kenapa cantik sekali?"

Guman Dio sambil mengamati wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon, membuat namja jangkung itu mengangguk.

" baiklah, aku akan meminjamkan pakaian sekolah milik Chen"

" gomawo, Yeolie"

Yeolie? Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis itu, ia merasa sedikit risih dan benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

" panggil aku Chanyeol saja—itu terasa berbeda jika bukan mommyku yang menyebutkannya"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

" benarkah? Tapi aku menyukainya, itu sangat manis! Dan lagi—Chen juga sering memanggilmu seperti itu saat aku baru saja tiba di rumah ini?"

Chen? Ah! Chanyeol melupakan jika yeoja manis itu sekarang sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan ia menghindari kontak langsung dengan Chanyeol selama hampir satu bulan setelah Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka. Chen selalu pulang larut dan langsung tidur jika sudah berada di rumah.

" ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Tanya Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

" ah! Aku akan ambilkan seragam sekolah Chen, yang aku lihat dia punya 2 pasang"

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

" benarkah, posisiku sudah terganti?"

Gumannya.  
Tidak beberapa lama Chanyeol kembali dengan sepasang seragam sekolah, ia sedikit tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung menyambutnya.

" aku kira akan pas, meski Chen benar-benar tidak berisi"

" seperti kau sudah melihat saja"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kaget, 'melihat?' bahkan saat ini ingatan Chanyeol melayang pada hari dimana ia dan Chen melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit memerah Baekhyun bingung dan menyentuh kening Chanyeol.

" kau sakit?"

" eh? Tidak"

Chanyeol tertawa garing sambil menggeleng tidak jelas mengusir pikirannya yang sedikit dewasa.

" kau dan Chen—ada apa?"

" eh? Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

" kalian menikah bukan karna saling mencintaikan? Aku mendengarnya dari Jessica eoni—ia mendengar obrolan kedua orang tua kalian yang ingin secepatnya menikahkan kalian saat mereka memesan pakaian pengantin"

Entahlah bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

" tidak ada cinta di dalam pernikahan kami, kau benar—kami tidak saling mencintai. Hanya orang asing yang hidup bersama tanpa perasaan apapun"

Tidak ada yang bisa Chen pikirkan saat ini, yeoja manis itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang Baekhyun gunakan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam dadanya hingga ia merasakan begitu sakit kala mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

" kau masih mencintaiku?"

" tsk, kau sudah menghianatiku dan menipuku—m"

" jawab saja! Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama hingga perlahan ia mengangguk.

" ya—aku masih mencintaimu dan tidak sedikitpun perna melupakan tentangmu"

Bagi Chen, semua sudah cukup.  
Chen berbalik keluar dari apartemen mewah milik Chanyeol, yeoja manis itu tidak begitu mengerti mengapa mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun membuat Chen merasakan sakit yang teramat di dadanya. Air mata juga tidak lepas dari pipinya dan membuatnya nampak begitu kesakitan akan apa yang ada di dalam dadanya.  
'BRUK'  
Chen tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak, untuknya saat ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari situasi menyakitkan yang ia rasakan secepatnya.

" Chen-sii?"

Suara itu tidak terlalu asing di telinga Chen, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kai tersenyum bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

" ada apa? Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

" hiks-ku mohon bawa aku pergi—"

" ta—"

Melihat keadaan Chen yang terus menangis namja tampan itu luluh, ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil bersama dengan Chen yang masih menangis tanpa ia tau sebabnya. Melihat situasi yang cukup memungkinkan, Kai menepikan mobilnya.

" apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

" hiks—aku juga tidak tau—hikss, biarkan aku menangis hiks-hiks jangan hiraukan aku"

Chen menangis beberapa lama, membiarkan Kai terdiam di sampingnya. Setelah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya Chen meminta Kai mengantarkannya ke sekolah dengan alasan akan ada ulangan di pelajaran jam ke 2, ia tersenyum menatap Kai penuh dengan terima kasih.

" Chen!"

" ne?"

" apa kau juga sekelas dengan Minseok?"

Tanya Kai setelah Chen beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya. Kai harus memintakan ijin agar Chen di ijinkan masuk sehingga ia terpaksa harus pergi ke ruang guru. Chen mengangguk, ia sedikit melihat keraguan yang ada di wajah tampan Kai.

" ada apa?"

" eum—bagaimana ya? Aku—aku—"

Perilaku yang sedikit gugup itu menunjukan banyak makna di pikiran Chen. Chen tersenyum mengartikan kegugupan Kai sebagai tanda jika ia menyukai sepupunya itu dan Chen yakin tidak akan salah.

" kalau kau ingin menemuinya bawa kaset dengan tanda tangan dari dongsaengmu, maka dia akan memberikanmu kejutan tapi kau juga harus siap-siap dengan konsekuensinya"

" EH?"

" jja!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Chen bisa terkekeh saat melihat wajah bingung dari seorang idola ternama yang kini berada di depan ruang guru. Chen masuk ke kelasnya dengan tenang saat melihat kelasnya tidak ada guru.

" CHEEEN! Aku khawatir padamu!"

Seruan dari Minseok membuatnya tersenyum, ia duduk di samping Minseok tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

" eoni, peluk aku—"

" EH?"

Entah mengapa Chen selalu saja meminta Minseok untuk memeluknya saat ia merasakan pikirannya tidak menentu. Setelah mendapatkan pelukan dari Minseok isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibirnya dan sukses membuat Minseok sedikit panik.

" waeyo? Apa yang salah? Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?"

" hiks—entahlah, rasanya seperti aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seseorang hiks"

Jawab Chen lirih.  
Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia bisa mendengar apa yang Chen katakan meski itu begitu lirih. Chen menangis hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Luhan yang langsung duduk di hadapan Chen menatap Chen dengan tatapan malas. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kekasih yang dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya. Luhan memberikan aura membunuhnya saat tiba-tiba kelas berisik dengan anak-anak yang berbicara tidak jelas.

" LUHAN GE! XIUMIN JIE! CHEN JIE!"

Teriakan dari Tao memecahkan kebisingan anak-anak yang berkumpul di pintu. Tao muncul bersama dengan Sehun yang langsung berlari ke arah Chen.

" Chen jie! Apakah benar kau berpacaran dengan Kai-ssi?"

Chen yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Minseok langsung menatap Tao dengan pandangan bingungnya.

" semua orang membicarakannya, lihat artikel ini!"

Chen mengusap air matanya dan membaca _tab_ milik Tao, matanya melebar.

' Kencan buta Idol terkenal-Kai dengan seorang siswi sekolah 's' sebelum beraktifitas'

Minseok ikut membaca artikel yang melakukan live report tentang Kai dan Chen yang berkencan sebelum beraktifitas. Dari Kai yang mendapat pelukan saat menjemput Chen di lobby apartemen, perbincangan di dalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai hingga sang artis mengantarkan ke sekolah dan bertanggung jawab akan kekasihnya. Minseok langsung menatap Chen dengan tatapan tanya yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan.  
'PRAAKK'  
Tao harus rela melihat _tab_ kesayangannya hancur di lantai—ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak terima.

" kenapa gege membanting _tab_ku?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol yang langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di baca. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat apa yang terjadi pada _tab_ milik Tao, ia yakin akan ada saatnya untuk Chanyeol membayar mahal apa yang telah ia lakukan pada panda kesanyangan Kris itu.

" eoni, kau percaya padaku bukan kalau ini tidak benar?"

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" yang kau harus pastikan percaya atau tidak bukan Xiumin, tapi Chanyeol"

Ucapan Luhan membuka kembali ingatan Chen tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Chen tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" tidak ada yang harus aku jelaskan pada Chanyeol—"

" hiks—kan dia—hiks"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao yang menangis sambil memegangi kerangka _tab_ yang tadi dibanting Chanyeol. Sehun, Luhan dan Chen sama-sama meringis melihat bagaimana Tao menangis sambil memeluk kerangka _tab_nya. Yang menjadi banyangan mereka adalah bagaimana Kris akan membalas setiap tetes air mata Tao dengan sadis. Ketiganya menggeleng.

" Chanyeol tidak akan selamat dari Kris"

Guman mereka kompak.  
Minseok memiringkan kepalanya imut yang langsung disambut dengan bahagia oleh Luhan yang langsung menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

" YA! Rusa bodoh! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Minseok noona!"

" siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

Luhan dan Sehun berdebat dengan Minseok yang menatapnya prihatin. Chen ahirnya membantu Tao untuk berhenti menangis mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari anak-anak tentang hubunganya dengan Kai. Pulang ssekolah ia memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya, ia tidur di kamarnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" ada apa?"

Chen menoleh pada Minseok yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Minseok nampak begitu manis setelah seharian kencan dengan Luhan, entah kemana Luhan membawa sepupunya itu namun ia tetap bersyukur karna Luhan mengembalikan sepupunya tepat waktu.

" aku—aku mulai merasakan hal yang aneh"

" mwo? Apa?"

Minseok nampak semangat dengan pembicaraan yang Chen mulai.

" ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ia masih mencintai Baekhyun—entahlah itu sangat menyakitkan untukku"

" apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"

" tidak mungkin, aku sama sekali tidak akan jatuh cinta pada ajussi-ajussi mesum macam dia"

" tapi itu wajar untuk suami istri"

Chen menatap Minseok.  
Minseok memang polos, tapi dari kepolosan itulah ia bisa memberikan saran dan kata-kata yang berarti untuk seseorang. Chen menggeleng,

" kami menikah tanpa cinta, tidak ada perasaan apapun—"

" tapi kau sudah memulainya"

" eh?"

" kalau bukan jatuh cinta, apa mungkin kau mengalami penyakit lain? Jantung? Aku akan mengajakmu ke dokter! Aku akan menanyakan dulu pada Lulu, dokter yang paling bisa mendeteksi yang seperti itu"

Chen hampir percaya jika kepolosan Minseok benar-benar murni karna pembelajaran yang diterima dari ayahnya, namun kini Chen menggeleng dan tidak begitu percaya akan dirinya sendiri yang menganggap Minseok itu kelewat polos. Chen langsung memeluk dan menggelitiki Minseok sebagai aksi mencairkan suasana.

" bagaimana denganmu?"

" eh?"

" apa eoni menerima Sehun atau Luhan-ge?"

Minseok tampak berfikir.

" memang mereka kenapa?"

Lagi, Chen harus menggeleng dengan kepolosan Minseok. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia lihat pada Minseok tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang menginginkan Minseok menjadi milik mereka seutuhnya. Yeoja berpipi cubby itu menatap tidak percaya dan bingung.

" bagaimana jika aku tidak memilih mereka? Apa mereka akan sakit?"

" eh? Wae? Eoni harus memilih! Atau eoni punya orang lain yang dikagumi?"

Minseok menggeleng. Ia tampak muram.

" wae?"

" mama pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku sudah punya tunangan sejak berusia 2 tahun"

" MWO?!"

Chen menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok.

" aku juga tidak mengerti, dia juga tidak memberi tahukan tentang siapa tunanganku. Ia hanya mengatakan agar aku jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain—atau pada ahirnya aku akan menderita karna harus menikah dengan orang lain"

" aku tidak pernah mendengarnya—eoma tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu"

Minseok mengangkat bahunya.

" aku tahu 6 bulan yang lalu—makanya aku sedikit jaga jarak dengan Sehun, apa lagi sekarang ditambah dengan adanya Lulu. Membuatku merasa semakin bersalah dengan mereka berdua"

Chen memeluk Minseok.  
Banyak kejadian yang mereka ceritakan kembali untuk menyamakan persepsi, hingga ahirnya Wookie melihat mereka tertidur dengan selimut yang berantakan.

" aku jarang melihat Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa dia tidak menjemput istrinya?"

" tenang saja Wookie, mungkin Chen memang sedang ingin berbagi dengan Minseok"

Ucap Yesung sambil menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

'BRAK'  
Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka dengan dobrakan penuh semangat dan emosi di kepala. Kris menoleh pada tamunya yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan Lay dan Sehun.

" kau! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chen!?"

" eh?"

" katakan, brengsek!"

'BUGH'  
Pukulan dari Chanyeol mendarat di perut Kai. Suho dan Kris segera melerai mereka, kususnya menarik Chanyeol yang sepertinya bernafsu untuk membunuh Kai. Tidak begitu berhasil dengan bujukan biasa ahirnya Kris melemparkan pukulan yang mengenai rahang Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terpelanting jauh di lantai. Kris sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya.

" kau beruntung karna aku sedang tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk meladenimu karna membuat Tao menangis, jadi jangan membuat kekacauan di rumahku!"

Kris mengambil sejumlah kertas di hadapannya.

" Kai! Suho, kita pergi. Lay, backup data yang Dr Yang kirimkan! Sehun siapkan lokasinya!"

" siap!"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kris berhenti untuk menatap Chanyeol.

" jangan pernah bermimpi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Tao selama aku masih hidup, camkan itu!"

Chanyeol terpaku.

" kau salah besar membanting benda kesayangan Tao, benda itu adalah benda yang Kris berikan pada Tao dan hanya karna kau merasa cemburu kau membantingnya—beruntung Kris sedang fokus pada pengintaian, kalau tidak kau pulang tinggal nama"

Ucap Sehun sambil tetap konsentrasi terhadap kerjaannya.  
Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan mengobati luka yang merusak pelipis namja tampan itu.

Kris mencekik seorang namja berkebangsaan Rusia yang telah menodongkan pisau padanya, dengan sekali hantam namja tampan itu bisa membekuk lawannya.

" katakan dimana bos kalian!"

Ucap Kris dengan bahasa Rusia yang fasih.  
Namja itu babak belur setelah mendapatkan amukan dari Kris. Suho menggeleng sedikit merinding dengan kekuatan Kris yang akan bertambah berkali lipat saat sesuatu terjadi pada Tao. Kris benar-benar mampu membekukkan segerombolan orang di ruang tertutup hanya dalam beberapa menit.

" Tuanku—C—Choi—Mi—"

'PSEETT!'  
Sebuah peluru menembus kepala namja Rusia itu sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kai dan Suho buru-buru mencari sumber tembakan dan menemukan seorang yang berada di atap gedung mengarahkan senjatanya pada beberapa orang yang masih hidup. Tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat banjir darah di ruangan tersebut.

" SIAL!"

Umpat Kris.

" Kai! Kita pergi! Suho, lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Suho mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris membawa Kai pergi.  
Tidak menunggu lama polisi Seoul tiba, seorang inspektur mendekati Suho yang sedang mencatat sesuatu.

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dektektif Kim?"

Suho menggeleng.

" aku tiba dan menyaksikan pembunuhan itu terjadi—sekitar 5 menit yang lalu"

Inspektur Kim Ki Bum atau lebih sering di panggil Key langsung menyelusuri area. Ia mengangguk pada kedua bawahannya yang langsung melakukan penyelidikan.

" terima kasih karna telah menghubungi kami"

" tidak apa, aku juga bingung—semenjak aku di seoul banyak sekali yang menelfonku untuk menyaksikan kematian. Kau ingat kejadian bunuh diri kemarin? Itu menyakitkan, senpai"

Perlu diketahui, Key adalah senior Suho saat mereka berlatih di kepolisian jepang. Keduanya nampak mendiskusikan beberapa masalah yang di hadapi.

" percayakan pada kami! Nikmatilah liburanmu, Suho-ssi"

Suho mengangguk pamit.

" Dektektif Kim, kau terlalu naif"

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi kelanjutannya ? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? Ada apa dengan Luhan? **

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Wojojohoooo—ahirnya beberapa karakter mulai muncul, dan genre ff mulai bisa terbaca kkkk (( pendapat sendiri kkk))**

**Semoga kalian senang..maaf untuk adegan aksinya yang nyempil terlalu sedikit, cz sebenarnya author pingin bagian analisinya yang kuat. Kkk tapi yah—syukurlah bisa UPdate**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **TRUE FEELS"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

'PSEETT!'  
Sebuah peluru menembus kepala namja Rusia itu sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kai dan Suho buru-buru mencari sumber tembakan dan menemukan seorang yang berada di atap gedung mengarahkan senjatanya pada beberapa orang yang masih hidup. Tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat banjir darah di ruangan tersebut.

" SIAL!"

Umpat Kris.

" Kai! Kita pergi! Suho, lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Suho mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris membawa Kai pergi.  
Tidak menunggu lama polisi Seoul tiba, seorang inspektur mendekati Suho yang sedang mencatat sesuatu.

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dektektif Kim?"

Suho menggeleng.

" aku tiba dan menyaksikan pembunuhan itu terjadi—sekitar 5 menit yang lalu"

Inspektur Kim Ki Bum atau lebih sering di panggil Key langsung menyelusuri area. Ia mengangguk pada kedua bawahannya yang langsung melakukan penyelidikan.

" terima kasih karna telah menghubungi kami"

" tidak apa, aku juga bingung—semenjak aku di seoul banyak sekali yang menelfonku untuk menyaksikan kematian. Kau ingat kejadian bunuh diri kemarin? Itu menyakitkan, senpai"

Perlu diketahui, Key adalah senior Suho saat mereka berlatih di kepolisian jepang. Keduanya nampak mendiskusikan beberapa masalah yang di hadapi.

" percayakan pada kami! Nikmatilah liburanmu, Suho-ssi"

Suho mengangguk pamit.

" Dektektif Kim, kau terlalu naif"

.

.

.

**#chapter 5**

.

.

.

Chen dan Minseok berjalan sedikit pelan menuju ke sebuah kamar.

" kita seperti maling saja, bukankah kau juga tinggal di sini?"

" eoni, ini masih terlalu pagi—aku takut membangunkan Baekhyun-ssi dan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak gara-gara aku lupa bawa seragam dan buku tugas aku tidak akan pulang hari ini"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia masih mengenakan piama dan topi baozie di kepalanya karna Chen menyerertnya untuk menemani yeoja manis itu mengambil buku dan seragam di ampartemen. Langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat lampu kamar Chen dan Chanyeol masih menyala dengan celah yang cukup untuk bisa melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang di ikat ke atas menunjukkan leher jenjangnya, sedikit terlihat basah dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya menunjukkan punggung yang putih mulus. Minseok menutup mulutnya.

" –sakitkah? Padahal aku sudah pelan-pelan menyentuhnya"

Ucap Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, Chen menatap tidak percaya pada pakaian Chanyeol yang berada di sisi depan ranjang king size itu.

" tetap saja! Aaaghh"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa yang mereka lakukan Chen?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menatap sumber suara. Mata keduanya membulat saat mendapati Minseok dan Chen berdiri di ambang pintu, Baekhyun langsung bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol yang sudah toples. Chen meringis saat melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya ia tidak lihat, ia ingin berlari keluar dari apartemen namun sudah terlanjur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihatnya. Chen langsung melangkah masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berdiri serba salah.

" maafkan aku karna mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin mengambil seragam dan buku ku"

" Chen ini tidak se—"

Chen mengangkat bahunya tidak begitu perduli dengan penjelasan Chanyeol yang langsung mendekatinya. Chanyeol memaksa memutar tubuh Chen hingga menghadapnya—

" katakan sesuatu tentang kau dan Kai!"

" he? Ada apa dengan Kai oppa?"

" jangan panggil namja lain dengan sebutan semanis itu!"

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat Chen sedikit berjengit, minimnya jarak antara keduanya membuat Chen bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya tidak diperlukan menarik Minseok yang masih mematung di pintu untuk meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu. Setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol dan Chen sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali saling pandang yang menipiskan jarak mereka. Bibir itu bergerak untuk mencicipi manisnya bibir lain di hadapannya menciptakan hisapan lirih dengan sedikit nafsu yang menguasai. Chanyeol tidak menyadari betapa ia sudah merindukan bibir manis milik Chen, menahan hasratnya untuk menerjang Chen di sembarang tempat. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang orang lain tidak miliki namun mereka sendiri tidak mengerti arti dari ikatan yang mereka miliki.  
Chen membuka matanya saat tangan Chanyeol dengan nyaman meremas buah dadanya—n  
'PLAKK'  
suara tamparan itu mengahiri suasana panas yang mulai tercipta. Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata kecewa, sedih atau apapun yang bisa Chanyeol deskribsikan sebagai tidak penolakan dari Chen.

" aku—aku bukan yeoja murahan, Park Chanyeol!"

" apa maksudmu?"

" kau kira?"

Air mata Chen tak terelakkan.  
Yeoja manis itu mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipinya membiarkan Chanyeol mematung di hadapannya. Chen menggeleng—

" semua ini palsu! Kau yang mengatakannya bukan? Lantas—lantas apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Alasan apa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?! Kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalani semuanya sendiri-sendiri, lalu apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam saat Chen melangkah membanting pintu keluar dari kamar. Ia terduduk, namja tampan itu masih bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya yang membuatnya menyentuh Chen berkali-kali dan marah saat Chen bersama dengan orang lain.

" apa yang ada di otakmu, Park Chanyeol!?"

Setelah lama pintu diketuk, Baekhyun muncul dengan seragam rapi yang ia pinjam dari Chen. Seragam Chen sangat pass membentuk lekuk tubuh yeoja mungil itu.

" Chen sudah pergi, apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah dia salah paham tentang kita?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" tunggu aku di luar, aku akan segera keluar"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup pintu.  
Sekolah menjadi begitu ramai saat seorang namja tampan dengan mobil sport keluaran terbaru muncul, namja itu berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam membiarkan para siswi memotretnya dengan phonsel. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Chen dan Minseok berjalan ke arahnya ( lebih tepat ke arah gerbang sekolah ), dengan santun ia meminta ijin pada anak-anak yang mengerubunginya untuk menyingkir saat ia berjalan menjemput Chen dan Minseok yang menatapnya bingung.

" hari yang indah—matahari bersinar cerah"

Ucap Kai saat Chen dan Minseok ada di depannya.  
Minseok melihat ke arah langit, kemudian menatap Kai—

" apa Kai-ssi menggunakan kacamata yang amat terang sehingga tidak menyadari kalau sekarang mendung? Minseok saja sampai bawa paying dari rumah"

Ucapan bingung dari Minseok membuat Chen sedikit tersenyum, ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang cerah mulai berubah mendung seperti langit yang Minseok katakan. Kai lalu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada Minseok.

" aku punya hadiah untukmu, baby—"

" Minseok sudah besar!"

Kekehan Chen semakin ketara saat Minseok memprotes aksi Kai yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baby'. Kai menatap Chen agar Chen memberikan saran untuknya agar bisa bicara yang nyambung dengan Minseok.

" aku sarankan kau tidak usah menggombal—tuan artis"

Gantian Kai yang terkekeh.  
Kai mengulurkan sebuah bingkisan ke arah Minseok, yang di terima dengan bingung. Minseok membuka tas kertas itu dan matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat isinya. Ia menatap Kai tidak percaya

" benarkah ini untukku?"

Kai mengangguk.

" Do Kyungso! Yey! Gomawo oppa!"

Chen menggeleng saat melihat Minseok langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Kai sebagai reflex yang biasa terjadi saat ia kelewat senang.

" KIM JONG IN! MENYINGKIR DARI XIUMINKU/NOONAKU"

Desisan penuh penekanan terdengar di samping kanan-kiri Chen, Chen meringis melihat aura membunuh yang ada di sekeliling Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua namja tampan itu langsung menarik tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya erat yang sukses membuat Kai bingung. Mata Kai menyipit saat melihat Luhan dengan seragam sekolah, ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanya namun tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan selain tatapan tajam yang mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Minseok.

" Dr—"

" tutup mulutmu!"

Luhan dan Sehun langsung membawa Minseok yang masih mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada Kai pergi ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan Kai yang mematung.

" jangan katakan apapun tentang identitas, bukannya Kris sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

" ah—tapi aneh sekali melihat Dr—"

" sebut namanya jika kita berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah"

Kai mengangguk.

" ada apa dengan Luhan-ssi?"

" dia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa ditebak, ah! Hampir telat! Ada apa oppa kemari?"

Dengan senyum menawan Kai menatap Chen.

" oh! Tidak aku tidak akan terlibat dengan percintaanmu, Kai-ssi. Memisahkan Luhan-ge dan Sehun yang bertengkar karna Minseok saja sudah melebihi repot apa lagi jika kau juga ikut terjun—tidak akan"

" pleaseee"

Kai memohon.  
Chen benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah kaku Kai saat memohon padanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri yang penuh dengan siswa sekolah yang sedang menontonnya.  
Bahkan Kai tidak perduli dengan sekandal yang telah beredar tentang dirinya dan Chen, namja tampan itu tetap saja memaksa Chen dengan apapun. Kai mengulurkan seikat bunga, dan coklat pada Chen.

" kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri padanya?"

" bukan untuknya! Tapi untukmu, mau ya Chen-Chen-Chen"

Rayuan maut dari Kai membuat Chen seperti seorang artis. Senyum di wajah Chen berangsung menghilang saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chanyeol yang baru saja berangkat dengan mobil mewahnya bersama dengan Baekhyun yang muncul di belakangnya. Keduanya sama-sama kaget, hingga Chen mengahiri tatapan mata mereka. Chen merebut coklat dan bunga yang ada di tangan Kai yang namja itu sodorkan.

" sungguh?"

" ya—"

Jawaban singkat dari Chen berhasil membuat Kai bersorak bahagia dan memeluk Chen erat.

" kau berjanji padaku?"

" ne"

" Oh Chen, aku cinta padamu!"

" ya, aku tau—bye"

Chen berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mematung di depan gerbang, yeoja itu menatap phonselnya yang bergetar.

" bunga itu dari Dio, katanya terima kasih telah membantu Kai"

" OH GOD!"

Chen menatap bunga yang ada di tangannya.

" kenapa menyakitkan?"

Yeoja manis itu berjalan lirih ke kelasnya, ia mencoba sebiasa mungkin dengan keadaan kelas yang mulai menyorakinya jadian dengan Kai. Minseok? Minseoknya telah di sita oleh Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung mojok di samping ruangan. Ia duduk memandangi lapangan dimana banyak orang sedang berolah raga. Kadang ia merasa iri pada Minseok. Minseok terlahir dengan banyak kelebihan, termasuk dengan kepolosan yang kelewat batas. Mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, manis dan benar-benar imut. Jika Chen bisa menghitung jumlah siswa namja yang mencoba mengencani Minseok, mungkin sudah melebihi 100 orang. Itu yang terhitung, belum yang hanya mengamati Minseok dari jauh karna takut saingan dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Chen membuka bungkusan coklat yang Kai berikan sebagai sogokan untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan Minseok, ia menatap coklat putih di hadapannya.

" manis—"

Gumannya.  
Chanyeol datang dengan wajah yang benar-benar berantakan terlebih saat Chen memilih pindah tempat duduk di samping seorang namja yang jarang sekali berbicara di kelasnya. Terasa begitu menjaga jarak dengan namja itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kesal.

.

.

.

" jadi?"

Kris menatap malas pada Suho.

" apanya?"

" Tao tidak menyapamu? Dan sekarang kau bermalas-malasan, begitu?"

Kris mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja membiarkan Lay yang menaruh secangkir kopi ekspreso kesukaannya. Lay bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi di apartemen Kris, kemarin Chanyeol tiba-tiba memukul Kai dan balik dipukul oleh Kris karena Tao. Saat menanyakan pada Suho apa yang terjadi, ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban angkatan bahu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

" ayolah—apa perlu aku menyiapkan acara untuk kalian berdua?"

" dia tidak mau mendengarkanku—"

Baru sekali Lay melihat Kris begitu lemah, ia menatap penuh tanya pada Suho yang dibalas dengan senyum menawan Suho.

" kalau Tao mau, kau mau memberiku apa?"

" tidak memotong gajimu saja sudah untung"

Ucapan dingin itu hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Suho. Suho meraih phonselnya dan mendial nomor Tao.

" yeoboseo—"

" baby? Kenapa tidak semangat eoh?"

" hiks—Suho gege~"

Kris bisa mendengar suara manja Tao yang terdengar begitu manis di telinganya.

" sudahlah—eum nanti temani aku ke mall ya, ada yang ingin ku beli"

" tidak bisa, aku tidak mau Kris gege tambah marah padaku—hiks"

Suho tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget dari Kris.

" tidak akan, bagaimana? Kita perbaiki tab mu dan mengejutkan Kris?"

" EH?! Jinjja? Bisa diperbaiki? Seharian kemarin aku sudah mencari ke banyak tempat untuk service tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya TT"

" tenang saja, gege akan menyulapnya nanti—Ok?"

" OK GEGE! Xi Xie!"

Suho tersenyum ke arah Kris yang kini menatapnya bingung.

" siapkan hari ini untuk membahagiakan bayi pandaku, Wu Yi Fan"

Kris lansung bangkit dengan senyum yang mengembang meninggalkan Suho dan Lay dengan ekspresi berbeda.  
20 menit Kris menunggu ahirnya ia bisa melihat siluet Tao dengan mantel seperti tubuh panda.

" Suho—gege?"

Kris tersenyum menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Tao. Pemuda tampan itu mencium bibir Tao sekilas sebelum mengamati manik mata Tao membulat dan menatapnya kaget.

" kau membuat gege khawatir—"

" gege?"

" jja! Aku akan membelikan yang baru padamu—"

Kris meraih tangan Tao dan memasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya bersama dengan tangannya yang tetap menggenggam tangan Tao. Tao mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat Kris dari samping.

" kau terpesona padaku? Aku memang tampan, dan pangeran tampan ini sekarang milikmu-Huang Zitao"

" EH? Jinja?"

Saat Kris mengangguk, Tao tersenyum girang mengimbangi jalan Kris yang melangkah sedikit lebih lebar dari pada dirinya. Kris benar-benar memberikan waktunya untuk menuruti semua keinginan Tao, dari karaoke hingga mencoba beberapa pakaian lucu.

" hikss—menyedihkan sekali film tadi, hiks napeun namja!"

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao sedang keluar dari bioskop dengan menggenggam sapu tangannya yang sudah basah karna kebanyakan menangis.

" apa perlu aku menuntut mereka karna telah membuatmu menangis?"

" Gege!"

Tao memukul-mukul dada bidang Kris karna Kris menertawainya, dan juga Tao tau jika kata-kata Kris tidak main-main jika memang Tao memintanya. Setelah puas menangis Tao mengajak Kris untuk pergi menikmati pemandangan korea, ia tersenyum senang membuat kenangan bersama dengan Kris.

" gege—kenapa aku begitu tergantung padamu? Kadang saat aku ingin mandiri, pasti berbuah pada aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah…aku selalu membuatmu marah, kesal dan dalam masalah. Mian—"

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, ia melihat yeoja manis itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan lelehan air mata yang membanjiri pipi cubbynya.

" bukan kau yang tidak bisa mandiri, tapi aku—"

" eh?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, ia menatap mata Tao sambil menyematkan anak rambut yang mengganggu pemandangannya untuk memandang paras cantik Tao.  
Tatapan penuh dengan ketulusan dan cinta yang bisa Kris berikan pada Tao membuat yeoja manis itu terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kris.

" satu detik tanpa dirimu adalah hal yang paling aku benci, tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri. Kalau kau terus bersamaku, kau akan terluka. Kau akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang kematian—aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi sekali lagi aku egois. Hidupku adalah untukmu, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk selalu bersamamu. Tao, berjanjilah pada gege bahwa kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Kau akan mematuhi perintah gege saat-saat genting. Berjanjilah—agar aku bisa melindungimu, orang yang ku cintai dengan seluruh hidupku—berjanjilah…"

" gege~"

Kris meminta jawaban, bukan cicitan dan Tao tau itu.  
Yeoja manis itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris memeluk tubuhnya.

" aku mencintaimu, Wu Zitao"

" EH?"

" selesaikan sekolahmu dengan baik, setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu menikah!"

Ucapan Kris sukses membuat wajah Tao merona merah, Tao memegangi pipinya yang mulai terasa panas apalagi setelah Kris mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum melepas headsheet di telinganya.

" kau ada di sini?"

" annyeong Kai-ssi—"

Kai tersenyum senang duduk di depan Minseok tanpa Minseok memintanya. Namja tampan itu sudah memimpikan pertemuan ini dari semalam sejak Chen mengatakan jika biasanya hari minggu Minseok akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di caffe milik Yesung. Percaya pada Chen memang tidak ada ruginya saat ia mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari minggu dan mendatangi Minseok yang tersenyum riang menyambutnya.

" panggil saja aku 'oppa' itu akan sangat menyenangkan"

" eh?"

" agar kita semakin dekat"

Minseok mengangguk imut. Ia kemudian mengangkat mp3 playernya dan meperlihatkannya pada Kai—

" aku memindahkan semua lagu milik Do Kyungso dari kaset yang kemarin oppa berikan, aku benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkannya. Terima kasih oppa"

" kau sangat menyukai Kyungso?"

Tanya Kai.  
Ia benar-benar tidak ingin saingan dengan dongsaengnya dalam memperebutkan Minseok, dan lagi Dio adalah yeoja.

" tentu! Suaranya sangat lembut, aku menyukai kharakter suaranya! Power full!"

Jawab Minseok kegirangan.

" kalau orangnya?"

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" aku tidak tau tentangnya, yang aku tau dia adalah idol dengan suara merdu. Itu saja—dan aku adalah fans nya!"

Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Minseok sangat bersemangat menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Dio, jelas Kai hanya bisa terkekeh pelan saat mengetahui fakta-fakta yang Minseok dapatkan dari website banyak yang ngawur dan tidak jelas. Kai tentu tau dengan jelas kebenaran-kebenaran milik dongsaaengnya yang selalu mengekor padanya. Tapi Kai tidak ingin sama sekali menjelaskannya pada Minseok, karena ia terlalu semangat memperhatikan Minseok yang terlihat manis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua dan jepit manis yang menghiasi rambutnya.

" bagaimana jika aku bisa memanggilkan Do Kyungso untukmu?"

"EH? Oppa dan Do Kyungso berteman?"

Kai mengangguk.  
Namja tampan itu tidak mungkin mengakui jika Dio adalah dongsaengnya, belum—

" ah, tidak usah! Aku memang penggemarnya tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggunya"

" dia tidak akan merasa terganggu"

Minseok menggeleng.

" tetap saja! Ah! Oppa, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu? Kue coklat di sini enak lho!anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu karna telah memberikanku tanda tangan Do Kyungso!"

Sebelum Kai mengangguk Minseok sudah berlari untuk memesan apa yang ia inginkan untuk Kai. Kai tersenyum membiarkan apa saja yang Minseok berikan, yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan hari liburnya untuk bersama Minseok saat ini. Ia tersenyum membalas pesan dari Dio yang mencarinya.

" kenapa?"

" apanya?"

" kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang membahagiakan?"

Minseok duduk kembali ke bangkunya.  
Kai mengangguk dan sedikit menceritakan pekerjaannya pada Minseok. Ia menyukai dan tertarik pada Minseok sejak menjadi tawanan dari organisasi Black Hole, di saat Minseok tidak tau siapa dirinya yang merupakan artis terkenal. Minseok tersenyum dan mengacaukan pikiran orang-orang yang menyandra dirinya dengan tingkah polosnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diduga.  
Beberapa lama keduanya berbincang hingga sebuah mobil sport biru berhenti di luar halaman caffe. Kai melambai pada seseorang yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" kau meninggalkanku tanpa makanan, hyung!"

Minseok mengedipkan matanya menatap seorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan Kai.

" pesanlah makanan disini, menurut yeoja imut ini makanan disini sangat enak"

Kai tersenyum melihat bagaimana Minseok mengerjapkan matanya takjub, kini Minseok menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Do Kyungso—meskipun dia menyamar aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya—"

" memang itu dia, dia menginap di apartemenku dan aku meninggalkannya tanpa makanan"

Dio langsung duduk di samping Minseok, ia tersenyum pada Minseok sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

" senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok-ssi"

" Do—Do—"

" kau sedang tidak menghafalkan not lagu bukan?"

Minseok mengangguk imut yang langsung di tanggapi Dio dengan cubitan di pipi cubbynya dan sukses membuat Minseok memekik dan menyingkir dari Dio. Minseok menatap protes pada Kai yang hanya tertawa tidak jelas untuk penderitaannya.

" kau menggemaskan sekali! Pantas saja Kai hyung membicarakanmu terus—"

" EH? YA Kyungso!"

Dio tersenyum memeletkan lidahnya pada Kai.

" apa dia membicarakan aku menyukaimu?"

" EH?"

Kini gantian Dio yang menatap Kai bingung.

" Ya! Oppa kau—kenapa kau mengatakan padanya kalau aku adalah fans dia?! Padahal akukan ingin mengatakannya sendiri!"

Protes Minseok.  
Kai terkekeh dan tersenyum pada Dio yang menatap bingung pada Minseok.

" karna kau adalah fansku maka aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku gratis! Dan juga foto manis bersamamu. Ditambah lagi kau adalah teman Kai hyung—aku akan senang melakukannya"

" jinnja?"

Dio mengangguk.  
Kai tersenyum saat melihat Dio nampak seperti wanita saat berbicara pada Minseok, enutahlah—Minseok benar-benar mengeluarkan sisi feminism dari seorang Do Kyungso yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat. Kai bisa melihat dongsaengnya tertawa lepas melihat kepolosan Minseok tanpa takut identitasnya diketahui.

" Xi Xiumin!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Luhan nampak tampan dengan jaket hitam dan syall kecil berpadu dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

" siapa yang namja itu panggil?"

Tanya Dio dan Kai.  
Luhan langsung menoleh kearah dua orang yang baginya tidak begitu asing.

" kau lupa jika jam 2 kau ada janji denganku? Ini telat satu jam, dan saat aku menjemputmu Chen mengatakan kau ada disini?"

Minseok menutup mulutnya.

" mianhe, aku lupa—ah Lulu ini orang yang aku ceritakan kemarin"

Luhan menoleh pada Dio yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok.

" kau tidak boleh tertarik padanya! Itu perintah! Karna kau milikku! Kajja!"

Dengan cepat Luhan membereskan barang-barang Minseok dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Dio yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Dio langsung mengarahkan tanda tanya pada Kai tentang apa yang terjadi, dan Kai tidak bisa memberikan jawaban karna Kai tidak memiliki jawabannya.

" yang aku tau dari Chen sih jika aku mendekati Minseok bersiaplah menanggung akibat yang akan Sehun dan Luhan-ssi berikan"

" jadi namanya Luhan?"

" kenapa?"

Dio mengangkat bahunya. Kembali menikmati makanan pesanannya, sesekali yeoja itu memandang Kai yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

" apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang appa?"

Kai menggeleng.

" hanya beberapa fakta baru yang aku ketahui tentang apa yang mereka inginkan dari appa"

" apa?"

" senjata—"

Suapan terahir yang hampir saja masuk ke dalam perut Dio seakan berubah menjadi pasir dan duri yang menyakitkan untuk ditelan saat mendengar kata 'senjata'. Dio menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar dan tegas yang biasa ia berikan jika membicarakan macam-macam senjata. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia menghilang dari sisi appannya dan berubah menjadi seorang idol di korea. Ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang appanya perintahkan saat ia disembunyikan di ruang bawah tanah yang hanya bisa di buka dari dalam. Dio harus lari, meninggalkan jepang menemui Kai dan tinggal bersama Kai sebagai manusia normal dan memalsukan identitasnya.

" hyung—"

" jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu—ah! Dari pada di sini, ayo ikut aku ke tempat Kris. Aku tidak membawa mobil karna saking semangatnya tadi—"

" kau benar-benar menyukai baozie itu?"

Kai mengangguk.  
Suasana apartemen Kris terasa lenggang saat Kai masuk, ia mendapati Lay yang sedang membuat kopi untuk Suho dan Sehun yang juga baru saja datang.

" sepi sekali, dimana yang lain?"

" Kris-ssi sedang menjadi manusia normal dengan menemani panda manis pergi ke kebun binatang dan festival"

" aku tidak tau jika seorang Kris mau melakukan hal konyol itu—"

Ucap Kai.

" demi panda manisnya itu, apapun akan Kris lakukan. Eh? Siapa? Bukankah Kris sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membawa orang luar?"

Tanya Suho.  
Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di hadapannya—

" Kim Kyungso? Benarkah itu kau?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya bingung. Dio menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

" kau kenal dia?"

Tanya Kai

" tentu saja, dan—benarkah kau ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kebakaran mengerikan yang menghanguskan rumahmu?"

Dio sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya, ia tersenyum dan memeluk Suho dengan senangnya.

" nii-chan!"

" EH?"

Lay memberikan kopi yang ia seduh dan menaruhnya di depan mereka yang sudah duduk di sofa.

" ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku siapa dia?"

Tanya Sehun.

" kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah seorang perakit senjata paling canggih yang pernah ada! Saat di jepang aku belajar merakit senjata dari dia yang merupakan anak dari teman ayahku. Dan selanjutnya kau bisa tau karna ceritanya tidak jauh beda dengan Kai—terlebih kenapa kau disini? Dan bersama Kai?"

" Kai hyungku"

" HAH?"

Seruan itu mengawali sebuah cerita, baik Sehun atau yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya Kai dan Dio.

" pantas saja kau menghilang, tiga tahun yang lalu—"

" semuanya telah menjadi kenangan, aku telah menyembunyikan identitas asliku dan sekarang menjadi artis bersama hyungku"

Kai mengangguk-angguk sambil menikmati seduan coffee yang Lay berikan.  
Lama mereka berbincang tentang masalah Kai dan Dio, hingga pintu apartemen dibuka menyuarakan suara kekehan lembut.

" kau senang?"

" gege memang terbaik!"

" apapun itu—"

Semua bisa melihat bagaimana Kris tengah menggendong Tao dari belakang. Bukan karena gendongan i namja tampan itu mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan. Kris mengenakan pakaian imut dengan jaket dan tanduk naga, mengeluarkan sisi manis dari seorang Kris yang biasanya akan mengenakan pakaian hitam kasual yang menunjukkan ketampanan dan wibawah miliknya.

" ada yang salah denganku?"

Tanya Kris saat mengetahui arah tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. Tao sudah turun dari gendongan Kris yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat ke kamar dan tidur.

"tidak—"

Jawab Suho.

" baguslah, apa yang kalian temukan selama aku tidak mengawasi kalian?"

" EH?!"

Wajah serius dan aura kejam itu mencuat begitu kepergian Tao.  
Suho meringis langsung mendekati Lay yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik pekerjaannya.

" tidak ada hasil yang bisa dibanggakan, kami terus memeriksa alamat IP nya dan semuanya langsung diblog. Kau lihat? Bahkan notebook kesayanganku harus kehilangan semua datanya termasuk software dan folder Minseokie noona!"

Adu Sehun memecahkan suasana.  
Kris mendekati Sehun, ia tidak meperdulikan tatapan Dio yang menatapnya takjub. Kris mencoba beberapa kali notebook Sehun namun tetap saja datanya tidak bisa digunakan.

" beruntung semua data-data penting sudah aku pindahkan"

Guman Kris

" apanya?! Data MINSEOKI NOONA MILIKKU HILAAAANG!"

Pekik Sehun tidak percaya.

" kau cukup memintanya pada Luhan, aku yakin koleksinya lebih lengkap!"

" koleksiku lebih lengkap!"

" buktinya semua hilang"

Protesan Sehun tidak berarti saat bersama dengan Kris.  
Sehun hanya menggigiti pipa kecil yang ia gunakan untuk meminum buble tea yang Kris bawakan untuknya. Ia menarik-narik tanduk naga di atas kepala Kris sedikit kesal dan merajuk—

" jangan sentuh-sentuh! Hah baiklah aku yang akan memintakannya pada Luhan, puas?"

Sehun tersenyum senang mendapati Kris tau kemauannya tanpa ia mengatakannya secara langsung.  
Kai memiringkan kepalanya.

" Kai-ssi, aku sarankan tidak usah ikut dalam perebutan Minseok-ssi"

" EH?"

Lay tersenyum saat Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam.

" kau?! Kau menyukai Minseokie noona? OH! Jangan harap aku mau menambah pesaing! Cukup rusa itu saja! Kau menyingkirlah sebelum aku melukaimu"

Ancam Sehun.  
Dio menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana seorang mencoba mengancam kakaknya di depan mata Dio. Kai menggeleng saat Dio hendak mengeluarkan makian.

" bukankah Minseok belum menjadi milik kalian? Aku masih memiliki kesempatan—"

" ka—"

" dan kesempatan itu kalian bicarakan di luar rumahku! Apa kalian mengerti!"

Desisan dari Kris menyudahi perdebatan yang akan dimulai. Sehun mengangguk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang sedang Kris kerjakan, sedikit ia membaca dan memberikan saran untuk selanjutnya. Dio mendekati Suho yang sedikit jauh dari tempat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sibuk termasuk dengan kakaknya.

" nii-chan, apa yang terjadi? Siapa namja bertanduk naga itu?"

Suho menoleh, ia tersenyum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" dia adalah Kris, ketua team operasi ini. Wu Yi Fan, interpoll cina yang lumayan berkuasa meski umurnya masih sangat muda"

" lalu rambut gulali itu?"

Suho terkekeh.

" dia, Oh Sehun hakker terkenal dalam dunianya yang ahli membuat software. Yang membuatkanmu teh adalah Zhang Yi Xing, seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi asisten magang di tempat rumah sakit ternama di Cina. Yang terahir yang tadi digendong Kris, dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Dia seorang Interpol kesayangan Kris, jadi jangan berani-berani mendekati atau menyakitinya kalau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kris secara menyedihkan"

" kau juga kenal Luhan?"

" oh? Dia? Tentu saja, di dunia kedokteran siapa yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan? Jenius yang menguasai dunia kedokteran di saat umurnya masih belasan tahun. Dan dia juga gila—itu yang aku ketahui"

" gila?"

Melihat Dio sedikit bingung Suho terkekeh.

" ya sejenis itu kkk"

Pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah muram, Kris hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali mengotak-atik notebook milik Sehun.

" kau kenapa Chen?"

Tanya Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendapati Chen di sofa.  
Chen hanya menggeleng, tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Suho.

" siapa dia?"

Tanya Suho pada Lay, yeoja cantik dengan kacamata minus itu tersenyum.

" dia –eum, aku juga tidak begitu tau"

Jawab Lay polos.  
Kai mendekati Chen sambil membawa sekaleng minuman dan beberapa lembar yang baru ia teliti.

" kau kenapa?"

" aku butuh kerjaan! AH! Kris oppa, apa ada kerjaan untukku?"

" cukup kau diam di tempatmu, aku rasa itu kerjaan yang paling membantu!"

Balasan dingin dari Kris membuat Chen mempoutkan bibirnya.  
Sakit hati? Tidak mungkin, baginya Kris adalah bayi besar sok cool yang hanya akan menurut pada bayi lainnya ( Tao ). Dan Chen tau Kris sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti lewat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, hanya saja sifat dan kharakter Kris yang manis dan baik hanya untuk satu orang-Huang Zitao, itu saja. Chen menekati Sehun yang langsung mengusirnya, dan berahir ia mendekati Lay.

" mereka tidak menyukaiku"

Adu Chen.  
Lay terkekeh pelan, Lay baru saja bertemu Chen beberapa kali namun ia sudah cukup akrab dengan yeoja manis itu.

" lebih baik aku berorientasi dengan dapur milik oppa galak itu"

" ssttt, Tao baru saja tidur—jika kau memasak, bisa jadi kau yang akan dimasak Kris-ssi hidup-hidup"

Chen menutup mulutnya.  
Yeoja manis itu menoleh ke arah Kris yang sedang serius, ia tersenyum. Biar bagaimanapun ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Kris melindungi dan mencintai Tao. Meski tergolong ekstrim tapi baginya itu cukup manis untuk dilihat. Ahirnya Chen duduk memperhatikan Kai yang sedang mendata kasus. Hingga ia tertidur saking lelah pikirannya. Yang ada di pikiran Chen sungguh rumit hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mengurainya.

" dia tertidur—"

Adu Suho.  
Lay dan Sehun menoleh.

" mungkin ia sedang bertengkar dengan jerapah tidak berguna itu"

" kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum kilat ke arah Dio.

" terima kasih, itu adalah pujian paling manis yang pernah aku dapat"

Dio membelalakkan matanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Ia langsung mengerjap saat mengetahui Sehun sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kerjaan dan Kris.

" sejak aku datang, Sehun memang seperti itu—tapi dia memang jenius tentang computer"

Bela Suho.

" benarkah?"

Suho mengangguk, ia menjelaskan semuanya yang ia ketahui tentang orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di apartemen Kris. Tengah malam pintu apartemen Kris kembali dibuka menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan senyum merekah. Sehun langsung berdiri dan menghadapnya,

" kau tidak main-main dengan Minseokie noona kan?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" kau selalu saja tau apa yang ada di otakku anak kecil"

" Yaa, Rusa bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada noonaku?"

Bisik Sehun, ia tidak ingin Kris melemparnya dari lantai 21 hanya karna ia memekik dan membangunkan bayi panda yang mungkin sudah berada di alam tidurnya. Kris hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali pada kerjaannya bersama Lay.

" aku ada urusan dengan dektektif Kim, jadi menyingkirlah dulu anak kecil"

Balas Luhan setelah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sehun memerah dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Suho yang masih berkerja dengan Kai langsung menoleh saat Luhan duduk dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang diletakkan di mejanya.

" yang ku janjikan kemarin"

Lay dan Kris langsung menoleh ke arah kertas yang ada di hadapan Suho.

" aku tidak percaya, kau mendapatkannya? Bahkan aku saja tidak tau dimana harus mencarinya—"

" data itu tidak semudah itu kau cari, untuk mahasiswa magang data-data itu sama sekali tidak penting tapi bagi kami yang professional—itu adalah data yang tidak boleh dihilangkan atau di lihat oleh orang luar"

Ucapan Luhan di angguki oleh Kris.  
Kris mencoba membaca data-data di kertas itu, ia menatap Suho.

" hanya oleh-oleh kecil, oh iya—tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang berkewarganegaraan Rusia di caffe. Ia bahkan menawariku sabu-sabu dengan bahan kuat, ini—aku sudah menganalisa kandungannya dan persis dengan sabu-sabu yang kita temukan di gudang tempat penyekapan"

" bagaimana mungkin dia mendekatimu, Dr Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang menatapnya tidak percaya, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Minseokku yang mengenalkannya"

" MWO?! Jangan katakan Minseok juga sebagai pe—"

Luhan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada namja yang berada disamping Lay, tidak hanya Luhan yang memberikan deathglarenya namun juga Sehun dan langsung membuat Suho mengurungkan kata-katanya.

" dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang yang kesusahan di pinggir jalan sepertinya ia menjual sabu itu pada beberapa pelanggannya dan tersisa satu. Cek saja orang itu"

Kris langsung mencari seluruh data orang Rusia yang berada di korea dari data kepolisian dan data dari kementrian transmigrasi tentu saja tidak lupa dengan kementrian perpajakan dan kejaksaan. Karena dari data disanalah ia bisa melihat sesunggunya siapa yang Luhan maksudkan. Luhan memainkan notebook Sehun sebentar sebelum ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sepertinya terlihat merana.

" aku punya 4 tera di hardisk computer, 2 tera di hardisk eksternal dan 1 tera di 2 notebookku—kau mau copy yang mana?"

Bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap.

" berikan aku semuanya"

" tidak gratis, Oh Se Hun!"

" apapun itu—"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya mengarahkan pada Sehun.

" baiklah akan ku pikirkan nanti"

" gomawo, hyung!"

Kris bergidig.

" anak itu tidak tau apa yang ada di otak gila Luhan, aku yakin dia akan datang kemari sambil berteriak menyesal"

Guman Kris.  
Kai dan Dio sama halnya dengan Lay yang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Suho? Sedikit banyak dia sudah mengenal Luhan yang sembarangan dan gila tentang sesuatu, Suho tidak begitu mengerti tentang arti senyuman Luhan namun ia yakin itu pertanda tidak baik untuk Sehun. Seperti dengan apa yang Kris katakan, iapun setuju untuk melihat bagaimana Sehun akan datang ke apartemen Kris sambil mengatakan ia menyesal.

" Sehun! Dio, kalian istirahatlah. Ini bukan kerjaan yang harus memaksa kalian bergadang dan melupakan aktifitas kalian yang masih pelajar"

Ucap Kris.

" pergilah ke kamar tamu, aku kira itu cukup untuk kalian berdua tidur"

" EH?"

Dio dan Kai berpandangan kaget, sedangkan Sehun langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kamar yang Kris tunjukan, mengingat kamar tamu yang satu sudah di huni oleh Chen. Ahirnya, mau tidak mau Dio mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun.  
Sehun menguap langsung berbaring di ranjang—

" kau tidak mandi dulu?"

" tidak, aku sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengangkat shower. Dan rusa gunung itu pernah memarahiku untuk tidak mandi malam-malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Begitu katanya"

" kalau begitu aku cuci muka dulu"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memeluk guling yang sudah ia dapatkan. Setelah Dio berberes ia hanya berdiri di ambang ranjang membuat Sehun yang sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya bingung.

" apa kau juga sedang olah raga? Cepatlah tidur! Aku tidak mau kau membangunkanku karna tiba-tiba naik ke tempat tidur"

" Eh?!"

" cepatlah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk!"

Tanpa babibu, Sehun menarik dan menyelimuti Dio. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya tepat setelah membuat wajah Dio memerah malu.

" jangan banyak bergerak—uapp. Tidurlah!"

Dio ahirnya mencoba memejamkan matanya, meski jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Yeoja manis yang sedang memerankan perannya sebagai namja itu tidak begitu mengerti tentang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Hingga ahirnya ia tertidur dengan damai di samping Sehun yang sudah dari tadi tertidur.  
Pagi-pagi Sehun mengusap rambutnya kasar setelah mendengar alarm yang ia pasang di jam tangannya, sedikit menguap.

" jam 6? Uapph"

Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan dirinya lalu kembali lagi dengan keadaan segar meski masih menggunakan baju yang semalam. Ia menggoyang tubuh Dio yang langsung membuka matanya kaget saat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat.

" EH?"

Beberapa saat mereka menikmati keadaan tersebut, namun saat kemudian mereka langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

" ah—mian, aku hanya membangunkanmu. Aku kira kau seumuran denganku, jadi aku membangunkanmu"

" eh?"

Tidak lama setelah Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu kamar, Dio langsung memegang dadanya tidak percaya.

" sungguh! Kenapa sejak semalam jantungku jadi aneh?"

Suasana apartemen Kris terasa sangat istimewa dengan keberadaan Chen yang sedang mengajari Tao memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

" masakann korea memang leyat! Tapi Tao lebih suka masakan cina, yakan ge?"

Kris mengangguk sambil meminum kopi hangat yang Lay buatkan untuknya. Tao langsung bermanja-manja di samping Luhan yang memang senang dengan tingkah Tao karna menurut Luhan, Tao adalah yang terimut setelah Minseok. Kris? Kris tidak akan cemburu jika Tao bermanja-manja dengan Luhan karena mereka memang masih memiliki hubungan saudara.

"Chen kau tidak menelfon Chanyeol?"

Chen menggeleng.

" dia tau aku ada dimana—lagian tidak mungkin ia mencariku, sudah ada Baekhyun eoni yang menjaganya"

Kris menoleh ke arah Chen yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan telur goreng bersama dengan Lay. Ia mendekati Chen dan menatap mata Chen dalam-dalam.

" apa aku membuat keputusan bodoh?"

" EH? Apa yang kau katakan, oppa?"

Kris lalu menggeleng dan menyimpulkan apa yang ia lihat sebagai jawaban yang hanya dia yang tau. Pemuda tampan itu memang tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya terhadap kata-kata namun semua orang yang dekat dengan namja itu pasti akan tau jika ia benar-benar orang yang sangat perhatian pada sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 siang, dan cukup lama untuk menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menemuinya jam 1. Namja tampan itu tidak menurunkan kacamata hitamnya saat seorang yeoja manis dengan pakaian yang menurutnya terlalu press untuk tubuh itu.

" lama tidak bertemu—inspektur Wu"

Kris mengangguk sambil menyesap kopi dingin yang ia pesan.

" bagaimana dengan tes yang kau jalani?"

" aku sudah menjalani terapi beberapa kali, aku kira aku cukup baik untuk bersekolah lagi. Terima kasih untuk segalanya"

Ucap Baekhyun sopan.  
Kris menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang terjadi di lapangan pada Baekhyun.

" jadi orang-orang yang membunuh eoniku? Mereka sudah tertangkap?"

" lebih tepatnya, satu bunuh diri yang satunya lagi tertabrak saat pengejaran di area myongdong. Alasan mereka membunuh Jessica-ssi karena menurut mereka Jessica-ssi sudah tidak berguna untuk organisasi, seperti wanita pada umumnya yang hanya mementingkan kesenangan dan pamor"

" eoniku tidak seperti itu!"

Cegah Baekhyun.

" dan aku tidak melihat ketidak benaran itu Byun Baekhyun. Organisasi membiarkan kau hidup dan menjadi saksi atas kematian dan keserakaahan Jessica-ssi agar kau tidak bermain-main dengan mereka. Untuk selebihnya mereka hanya menjadikanmu umpan—itulah yang Piter-ssi katakan saat aku mengintrograsinya"

" Piter?"

Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Piter Wartnells, patner Jessica-ssi. Kau mengenalnya bukan? Saat ini dia sudah mati, ia mengakui semuanya sebelum ia bunuh diri dengan meminum kapsul sabu-sabu dengan dosis tinggi dan campuran kalsium sianida. Dia membunuh Jessica-ssi atas perintah dari atasannya yang sampai sekarang aku tidak tau siapa, dengan alasan bahwa Jessica-ssi sudah mengancam dan melakukan pemerasan terhadapp organisasi dengan cara akan membocorkan semua tindakan organisasi pada public. Khususnya FBI"

" kau bohong!"

" itu yang kau harapkan, Byun-ssi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membohongimu—bagiku tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong padamu. Meski kau saksi dari keberadaan organisasi itu, aku tidak akan menggantungkan pekerjaanku padamu karna itu memang bukan tipeku. Jadi terserah padamu kau mau melanjutkan mengusut kasus ini atau tidak—yang jelas aku pasti akan menangkap orang-orang organisasi itu tanpa atau dengan persetujuan dan petolonganmu sebagai saksi"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang Kris katakan tadi menjadi kenyataan—ia menatap Kris dengan dalam-dalam.

" bisakah-bisakah kau mengungkapnya? Jika itu menyakitkan—aku akan menyiapkan diriku untuk menerimanya, jika itu memang kebenarannya aku tak apa"

Kris tersenyum senang namun senyumannya tidak terlalu ketara.

" aku sudah memulai penyelidikan, dan alangkah baiknya jika kau berada dilingkungan ku—"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" apa maksudnya?"

" aku sudah membeli apartemen di depan apartemenku untuk kau tinggali—dan lagi akan lebih membahayakan jika kau berada di lingkungan umum seperti sekarang ini"

Kekagetan tentang kenyataan yang membawa-bawa tentang sepupunya masih belum teratasi kini Baekhyun harus menerima jika ia harus meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

" ta—tapi, bukankah rumah itu aman? Ada dokter Luhan yang menjaga jika aku kenapa-napa dan juga ada Chanyeol ya—"

Kris menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

" ada Luhan? Ada Chanyeol? Apa kau juga lupa jika di sana juga ada Chen dan Minseok-ssi? Mereka tidak terlibat dalam operasi ini. Dan lagi memastikan Luhan untuk ikut dalam operasi ini adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah kau pikirkan, Chanyeol? Chanyeol-ssi hanya bisa membuat masalah tanpa bisa mengahiri masalahnya. Terserah padamu—jika aku egois aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keselamatan orang lain. Asalkan tidak menyentuh Taoku, Aku tidak akan perduli. Tapi aku professional nona Byun, aku akan berusaha semampuku dan sepertujuanmu untuk melakukan pengamanan terhadap dirimu yang merupakan saksi"

Mata Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin jauh dari Chanyeol, bagaimanapun ia menyukai tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Orang yang ia cintai dan ia harap masih mencintainya sama seperti yang Chanyeol katakan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menoleh pada Kris yang masih berada di depannya dengan wajah dingin dan segelas es kopi yang ada di tangannya.

" bagaimana jika aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"

" aku tidak mengijinkannya"

Ucap Kris dingin.

" wae? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Apa lagi kalian menjadikannya kantor bukan?"

" aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menambah penghuni tetap di apartemenku—"

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah mengeluarkan uang di atas bonnya. Baekhyun segera mendekati Kris. Yeoja manis itu segera menarik tangan Kris dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya, dengan satu tangan yang bebas Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Kris hingga ia bisa melumat bibir pemuda tampan itu. Kris bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sebelum ia melihat mata panda dari luar caffe. Kris pun tidak menyadari jika ia sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk menarik perhatian namja yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kris. Kris segera sadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

" apa—"

" bahkan meskipun dia kelienmu jangan menciumnya ditengah jalan—inspektur Wu"

Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah dimana ia menemukan mata panda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut beberapa saat tadi. Kris bisa gila jika tidak menemukan Tao, ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencari Tao yang sudah menghilang dengan taxi jauh sebelum Kris sadar jika ia menatap mata Tao.

" kau—bukankah kau bilang tidak akan mempermainkanku?"

Tanya Chanyeol duduk di bekas tempat duduk Kris.  
Baekhyun tersenyum memainkan sedotan yang ada di atas minumannya.

" hanya sekedar ciuman kecil karna dia bersedia membantuku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang eoni, wae? Kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencoba membaca buku menu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol seperti sebelum mereka putus karna keegoisan Baekhyun. Setelah meyelesaikan pesanannya Chanyeol mulai memandangi Baekhyun, ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia sedang bersama dengan Byun Baekhyun, yeoja yang merubah hidupnya menjadi benci terhadap kepercayaan. Seorang cinta pertama yang membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi. Ia ingin memiliki Byun Baekhyun yang telah ia cintai beberapa tahun yang lalu—tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan kosong saat bersama Baekhyun. Hatinya melonjak untuk sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di pikirannya.

" kenapa memandangiku terus? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" tidak, hanya sedikit kesal saja karna kau mencium Kris-ssi"

" apa kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengatakan ingin, namun hatinya dan raganya mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia menggeleng, meskipun pada ahirnya ia bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir yeoja manis dihadapannya. Manis—dan menyenangkan, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tingkahnya yang sedang memanggut bibir Baekhyun.

" ini tempat umum, Byunie"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk manjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

" oh? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris-ssi?"

" perkembangan baru tentang kasus eoni, selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik hehehe"

" oh, eum bagaimana jika hari ini kita berbelanja. Persediaan ramen dikulkas sudah menipis, dan melihat kau memakai baju Chen—entah mengapa itu menggangguku"

Chen? Mendengar Chanyeol mengingatkan tentang Chen membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, ia benar-benar merasa jika posisinya di hati Chanyeol telah tergeser yeoja itu secara perlahan-lahan.

" kenapa?"

Ucapnya dingin.  
Chanyeol terdiam, namja itu merasa aneh dengan ucapannya tadi. Ia seakan tidak rela jika apa yang biasa Chen pakai dipakai oleh orang lain. Apapun itu! Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau maksudnya apa namun ia benar-benar tidak akan rela, meskipun itu Baekhyun yang memakainya.

" tidak ada, hanya akan menyenangkan melihatmu dengan baju milikmu sendiri"

Baekhyun tersenyum tidak menganggap kediaman Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Ia bersemangat jika Chanyeol mau meluangkan waktu untuknya.  
Suasana mall sangat ramai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi mall dengan senang dan barang belanjaan yang sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol. Keduanya terus bercanda hingga mereka menemukan Luhan sedang berada di bangku tunggu di sebuah toko.

" itu—dr luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, ia segera mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sudah mendekati Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

" dr Luhan? Benar itu kau? Senang sekali bertemu denganmu—"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan malas, ia juga tidak luput untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya tau arti tatapan Luhan.

" dimana Chen? Aku tidak melihatnya di belakang kalian?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat senyum ceria di wajah Baekhyun memudar.  
Baekhyun mencoba menampilkan senyum sederhana miliknya.

" Chen? Dia—dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya"

" tugas? Seingatku, tugas kelompokku sudah aku dan Xiumin yang mengerjakan—ah atau dia sedang menjadi asisten rumah tangga? Cukup bagus"

Kata-kata dari Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget.  
Luhan memang tidak suka dengan orang lain selain Minseok dan Tao, bahkan Luhan akan mengabaikan semuanya demi dua yeoja itu. Tapi bukan berarti Chen tidak masuk hitungan orang yang menerima perhatian dari namja tampan itu.

" pergilah dari mall ini sebelum kekasihku melihat kalian, setidaknya jika kalian tidak terlihat di matanya kalian akan aman dari pertanyaan polos tentang hubungan kalian darinya. Kalian mengerti?"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Luhan yang sepetinya sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam ruang ganti. Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya saat di dalam mobil, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Chanyeol menurunkan bagian belakang jok mobilnya hingga Baekhyun berbaring menatapnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diatas Baekhyun. Ia menyisiri wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

" kenapa?"

" entahlah—hanya merasa banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku"

" aku bersyukur karna sainganku berkurang—eummpp"

Namja jangkung itu menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan posesif, tidak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada, toh tidak akan terlihat oleh CCTV. Kaca mobil Chanyeol tidak tembus pandang dari luar sehingga pihak luar tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun hingga yeoja manis itu mengerang, menggigit dan mengisap dua tonjolan besar yang begitu padat. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya tanpa pandang bulu terlebih mendengar erangan eksotik dari Baekhyun. Ciuman-ciuman memabukkan yang mereka lakukan tidak akan terdengar ke luar, karna mobil itu di desain kedap suara. Tubuh Baekhyun bahkan sudah naked dengan hanya celana dalam dan tangan Chanyeol yang berada disekitar kemaluannya. Chanyeol masih mengulur waktu untuk menyentuh ke perawanan Baekhyun, hingga beberapa saat sebelum ia mencium bagian kewanitaan Baekhyun phonselnya berbunyi.

" maaf, Baek aku harus menjawab ini dulu—ini mommyku"

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan tangannya yang memanjakan adik kecil Chanyeol.

" ne, mom?"

" pulanglah ke rumah, mommy dan daddy ada di korea sekarang. Kami ingin makan malam bersama dengan menantu kami"

Ucap seseorang dari line telephone riang.

" eeuggh!"

Chanyeol meleguk saat dengan nakal Baekhyun menggenggam adik kecilnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk memperingatkan yeoja naked itu.

" ada apa Yeolie? Apa kalian tidak bisa? Kalau begitu kami yang akan datang ketempat kalian"

" eh? Ani! Aku akan datang, sekarang. Bye mom!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mainkan adik kecilnya di sekitar daerah kewanitaannya. Dengan wajah yang menyesal ia mencium Baekhyun.

" tidak untuk saat ini, Baekie. Aku harus menemukan Chen sebelum mommyku menggantungku"

" wae?"

Tanya Baekhyun sayup.  
Melihat Chanyeol sudah mulai memasang pakaiannya kembali Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ciuman terahir yang ia rasakan sebelum Chanyeol membawanya pergi dengan mobil ke arah apartemen. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali mencari Chen, dan saat melihatnya sedang bersama dengan Kai ia langsung menariknya dan memasukkan ke dalam mobil.

" oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menculikku, Park Chanyeol?"

" kita ke rumahku! Sekarang!"

" EH?"

Tidak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu langsung menancap gas pergi ke arah rumahnya membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang berada di atas daskboard mobil, ia menatap tidak percaya saat mendapati kenyataan yang ada.

" kau melakukannya di sini sebelum kau menemuiku?"

" apa?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat Chen mengangkat kain segitiga dengan corak pink. Jelas itu bukan milik Chen karna Chen sama sekali tidak menyukai warna feminism itu, dan jelas sekali Chanyeol tau jika benda itu milik Baekhyun. Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melempar benda yang ia temukan kembali ke atas daskboard. Ia merasakan udara di dalam mobil terlalu panas untuknya.  
Perasaan bersalah itu muncul melihat Chen langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju ke arah samping, entah mengapa bibir Chanyeol kelu untuk sekedar meminta maaf atau mengatakan sebuah alasan yang bisa dikatakan nalar menurut akal dan logika miliknya. Perasaan sakit saat Chen kehilangan suara dan senyumnya.  
Rumah keluarga Park begitu lengang saat Chanyeol dan Chen masuk.

" oh menantuku! Aku senang bertemu denganmu"

Chen hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang membuat Heechul sedikit bingung.

" apa kau lelah? Chanyeol bawa Chen ke kamarmu! Tsk—kau terlihat tidak baik Chenie"

Lagi, Chen mengangguk tidak jelas.  
Setelah membawa Chen ke kamar, Chanyeol meninggalkan yeoja manis itu di kamarnya setelah berhasil mengutarakan kata maaf padanya. Pemuda tampan itu menemui sang daddy yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Jungsoo yang mengetahui anaknya sudah datang membiarkan anaknya duduk dihadapan meja kerjanya, sedangkan ia sendiri sedang sibuk mencari beberapa lembar kerja yang ia butuhkan di rak.

" bagaimana pernikahanmu?"

" EH?"

Jungsoo duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan menatap sang anak yang tengah mencoba mencari-cari kata untuk memberikan jawaban padanya. Jungsoo mendesah—ia meletakkan beberapa amplop cukup tebal di depan Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam amplop kuning yang biasanya berisikan dokumen. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihat apa yang dilihatnya, foto-foto keseharian Chanyeol dan Chen. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk memberi alasan pada sang daddy tercekat di tenggorokannya saat ia mendapati foto-foto tentang dia dan Baekhyun.

" ini yang barusan—"

'BRUK'  
Jungsoo melempar amplop tepat didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak memikirkan bagaimana daddynya bisa mendapatkan foto-foto itu hingga detail. Yang Chanyeol ingin tau adalah siapa saja yang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia menatap Jungsoo yang tidak memberikan tanggapan berarti dari apa yang terjadi. Jungsoo hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada foto-foto yang ia bakar di tempat sampah ruangan kerjanya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari kebodohanmu, Park Chanyeol?"

" dadd—"

" kali ini daddy benar-benar kecewa padamu! Mau jadi apa kau?! Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini?! Di mana perasaanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki!?"

Bentak Jungsoo.  
Cukup mengagetkan jika melihat Jungsoo marah, karna seperti apapun kelakuan Chanyeol—namja tampan itu tidak akan pernah memberikan pendapat dengan nada tinggi apalagi membentak. Jika itu Heechul, Chanyeol percaya namun kali ini Jungsoo.

" katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengeluarkan Chen dari situasi gila ini tanpa mommymu mengetahui kegilaanmu?"

" dadd—"

Jungsoo menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

" pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kau lakukan, aku akan diam namun jika kau mengulanginya aku benar-benar akan melakukan tindakan"

Ancam Jungsoo.  
Ia menyuruh Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia menerima telephone dari Yesung.

"—maafkan aku, Yesung-ah"

" tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, aku yakin Chen anak yang kuat"

" aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada anakku sendiri—jika kau tidak menahan ku tadi aku sudah memukulnya"

" kkkk—simpan saja pukulanmu untuk pertandingan kita lain waktu hyung, kita tidak bisa mencampuri urusan anak-anak kita. Cukup satu kali kita mencampurinya, meskipun aku khawatir tentang anakku tapi aku yakin dia akan mampu menemukan arah jalannya sendiri"

Namja paruh baya itu melepas kacamatanya, seraya memijit kedua pelipisnya pelan.

" singkirkan dulu perhatianmu pada kerjaan—anak Si Won benar-benar menggangguku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh"

" kkk—kau juga aneh Yesung, ah! Sudahlah—aku butuh Heechul saat ini sebelum aku mengamuk. Jja!"

" jja"

Jungsoo menutup phonselnya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menemui Heechul yang sedang sibuk memasak. Ia langsung memeluk wanita cantik yang telah memberikannya berjuta-juta kebahagiaan.

" ada apa?"

" aku gagal menjadi seorang laki-laki"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasa-biasanya Jungsoo mengeluh, namun ia tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya karna ia menahanya untuk tetap berada di depan Jungsoo dengan Jungsoo yang meletakkan dagunya di bahu Heechul. Pemandangan manis itu terlihat di mata Chen yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang Heechul berikan dari Paris.

" kalian seperti appa dan eomma saat appa sedang banyak masalah—"

Komentar Chen hanya di angguki oleh Jungsoo yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul.

" bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan hadiahmu?"

" tentu, gomawo—ajussi"

Jungsoo langsung menatap Heechul.

" panggil kami mommy dan daddy, berapa kali kami harus mengatakannya Chen-chen?"

Chen terdiam, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menyebutkan kedua orang tua yang ada di depannya. Chen merasa bukan dia yang harusnya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan mommy dan daddy—ada orang lain yang berhak dan itu bukan Chen. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum, ia mencoba untuk tidak menyebutkan panggilan saat bersama dengan kedua orang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" boleh aku membantumu?"

" tentu saja honey—aku jamin, suamimu akan suka dengan masakanmu"

Suami? Sejak kapan terahir kali Chen sadar jika Chanyeol adalah suaminya? Chen bahkan tidak ingat.

" di mana cincinmu nak?"

Tanya Heechul saat tidak melihat cincin pernikahan di jari manis Chen. Chen tersenyum—

" bukannya anda sendiri yang memintaku untuk merawatnya? Jadi aku menyimpannya"

" kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, honey"

Hanya anggukan yang menemani langkah Chen.  
Acara makan malam itu terasa begitu menyesakkan untuk Chen, jika Heechul dan Jungsoo tidak mengajaknya. Yeoja manis itu enggan untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol dan mendapatkan perhatian yang entah bagaimana ia merasa jika pemuda tampan itu hanya bersandiwara.

" Eugggghh—"

Chen menutup mulutnya saat merasakan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk.

" Chen? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Heechul kaget.  
Chen menggeleng.

" mian—eugghhh—"

Setelah mengangguk Chen berlari ke kamar mandi, ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan muntah sendirian di toilet.

" Chen!? Kau kenapa nak?"

Heechul dan Jungsoo mencoba menggedor pintu kamar mandi namun tidak ada jawaban dari Chen yang masih merasa muntah-muntah. Chen mencoba mengetik beberapa pesan untuk seseorang sebelum ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan merasakan baikan pada perutnya.  
Chanyeol juga tidak kalah cemas terhadap Chen, dan saat yeoja itu keluar ada perasaan lega dan khawatir terhadapnya. Chen terlihat pucat, meski masih bisa tersenyum.

" aku masuk angin—semalam aku bergadang bersama teman-temanku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu"

" aiss, kau membuat mommy khawatir saja. Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja nanti biar mommy yang membawakan makanan untukmu ke kamar"

Chen mengangguk.  
Beberapa lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol dengan nampan yang berisikan makan malam untuk Chen.

" kau sudah baikan?"

" aku akan selalu baik, yang perlu kau tanyakan adalah bagaimana Baekhyun bukan aku—"

" aku serius menghawatirkanmu!"

" dan aku serius mengatakan aku baik-baik saja!"

Chen lelah, ia benar benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun apa lagi Chanyeol. Ia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Tengah malam Chen terbangun mendengar phonselnya bergetar.

.

.

**From : Bun Bun eoni**

**Aku sudah ada di dekat alamat rumah yang kau kirimkan padaku  
cepatlah, aku khawatir padamu**

.

.

Dengan sangat pelan Chen turun dari ranjang, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Chen berlari keluar pagar rumah keluarga Park yang harus melewati taman yang cukup luas, ia berlari mendekati Minseok yang berdiri di samping mobil Ferrari milik seorang namja yang juga berdiri di samping mobil.

" bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa—"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku baik-baik saja, hanya butuh obat ini"

Jawab Chen.  
Luhan mengangguk sedikit mengecek tangan Chen.

" makanlah sebelum meminumnya, jangan menggunakannya berlebihan atau itu akan membahayakan. Dan ingat jauhi list makanan yang aku tuliskan untukmu"

Chen menangguk.

" siap dokter!"

Minseok tersenyum memberikan syall yang ia pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuh Chen. Chen pun tersenyum perhatian Minseok memang sangat mirip dengan perhatian dari Wookie yang sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil.

" aku tidak tau Lulu menonton film apa sampai ia dapat list begitu banyak, tapi aku harap kau memperhatikan apa yang kau makan"

" reality show Xiuminiee—jja! Kau masuklah dulu, aku akan mengantar Xiumin setelah melihat kau masuk"

Chen mengangguk.

" xie xie ge"

Luhan mengangguk, ia juga memberikan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan untuk Chen.  
Langkah Chen terhenti di pinggir kolam, ia duduk di sana sambil menikmati roti yang Luhan bawakan untuknya dan pasti benar-benar bergizi untuknya. Setelah roti itu habis ia meminum obat yang ia masukkan ke kantong sakunya. Chen menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil memandangi pantulan bulan yang ada di kolam. Begitu tenang.

.

.

.

Dio menatap tidak percaya bagaimana seorang yeoja menghabisi beberapa namja bertubuh kekar dengan sekali pukulan.

" dia—"

" benar-benar menakutkan"

Guman Sehun.  
Dio tetap tidak mempercayai bagaimana Tao berjalan di dekat orang-orang yang terkapar di sana-sini.

" telephone Suho-ge, kita telah melumpuhkan orang ini"

" kau mau kemana?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya.

" aku akan kembali jam 8, jangan khawatir"

Sehun melihat air mata di sudut mata Tao, ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa itu terjadi pada Tao namun ia memberikan sapu tangannya dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

" jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak tau mengapa kau menangis tapi—aku mohon jangan menangis"

" xie xie Hun-ah"

Tao berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Dio.  
Dio mendekati Sehun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi penuh tanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Dio. Hari ini Sehun mendapatkan apa yang Suho dan Kris khawatirkan sebagai imbalan atas jasa Luhan. Setelah berteriak-teriak tidak terima Sehun mengalah dan mengikuti intruksi Luhan. Mengikuti Luhan ke rumah sakit sebelum masuk ke sekolah dan menjemput Dio di sekolahnya untuk menemani Dio pemotretan dan yang terahir mengintai bersama Dio dan Tao. Mengintai adalah hal yang berbahaya untuk mereka, jika tidak ada Tao yang tidak sengaja berada di daerah situ mungkin nyawa Sehun dan Dio sudah berada di alam baka. Setelah polisi menanyakan kesaksian mereka karna mendapatkan seorang Bandar narkoba sendang transaksi Sehun dan Dio langsung di bebaskan.  
Sehun meminum minuman dingin yang Dio berikan.

" rusa bodoh! Aku akan membalasmu nanti!"

Gerutu Sehun.

" apa dia tidak menyukai apa yang tengah coba kita ungkap?"

Tanya Dio

" tidak juga sih, dia hanya tidak suka terikat itu saja—selebihnya dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan seperti Kris hyung atau Chanyeol hyung"

" tapi dia mengumpankan kita tanpa memberi tahu situasinya"

Sehun sedikit memikirkan apa yang Dio katakan tapi ia menggeleng setelah meneliti apa yang menjadi kebenarannya.

" dia mencoba membuatku berfikir lebih praktis—aku lengah kali ini"

" eh?"

" aku akui rusa tua itu ingin membunuhku dengan aku sebagai pahlawan dalam sebuah cerita hehehe"

Dio sama sekali tidak begitu mengerti tentang kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan namun yah karna ia hanya orang baru, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Penyelidikannya benar-benar menguras tenaga, dari salah lokasi hingga mereka harus berjibaku dengan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka sambil membawa senjata. Pengalaman baru yang Dio lakukan setelah tiga tahun fakum dari dunia gangster, meski ia bukan anggota gangster tapi cukup untuk membuat dirinya berkecimung dalam dunia itu. Mereka mendapatkan barang bukti berupa narkoba dosis tinggi dengan heroin dan ganja yang menjadi komoditas utama.

" hah!"

Dio melihat ke arah Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya.

" Xi Luhan! Kau benar-benar rusa tua yang jahat!"

Teriak Sehun saat memasuki apartemen Kris. Suho dan Lay yang baru saja kembali dari interogasi masuk bersamaan dengan Dio. Suho terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari Sehun.  
Di dalam apartemen mereka tidak percaya menatap apa yang mereka lihat. Berantakan dengan Kris berpenampilan lusuh dan jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir di tangan kirinya.

" astaga! Kris-ssi? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tubuh Lay ditahan oleh Suho saat ingin mendekati Kris. Suho menggeleng, dan mengintruksikan untuk tidak mendekati Kris sementara waktu. Sehun dan Dio mengangguk, mereka memilih bertahan di dapur bersama Lay yang menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan Suho? Namja tampan itu membersihkan dan merapikan kaca-kaca yang berserakan di dekat Kris.

" Dektektif Kim, bisakah aku menyewamu?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" aku ingin kau mencari Tao untukku—"

Namja yang beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Kris itu menghela nafas, ia sudah sedikit hafal bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat bermasalah dengan Tao. Dan ia tidak ingin menduga apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Kris memecahkan meja kaca di hadapan nya. Karna Suho yakin pasti ini sangat serius.

" Tao pulang—"

Mata Kris berubah menjadi berbinar, ia berlari mendekati pintu masuk. Tao menaruh sepatunya di tempat biasanya ia menaruhnya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kris yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Hun-ah!"

Tao berlari ke arah Sehun yang langsung menoleh, mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" pinjami aku PR untuk besok, aku kesusahan untuk beberapa bab"

" eh?"

Melihat tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Kris, Sehun langsung mengangguk memberikan bukunya pada Tao. Setelah itu Tao pamit untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

" apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?"

Tanya Suho yang di balas gelengan kepala dan Kris yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

" dan beginilah pengorbanan kita yang menjadi saksi dari kisah cinta Kris"

Ucap Suho sambil mengangkat sapu dan tempat sampah.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Eotthokke? Apa yang terjadi kelanjutannya ? Apa ? siapa mereka semua! Kok bisa!? Apa yang terjadi pada Chen? Bagaimana Jungsoo akan melindungi Chen? Tao? **

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**Berdoa aja semoga ff ini berfokus jelas hehehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini ratenya bertambah jadi kalau yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi chapter ini**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **BLACK LIFE"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" Dektektif Kim, bisakah aku menyewamu?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris.

" aku ingin kau mencari Tao untukku—"

Namja yang beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Kris itu menghela nafas, ia sudah sedikit hafal bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat bermasalah dengan Tao. Dan ia tidak ingin menduga apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Kris memecahkan meja kaca di hadapan nya. Karna Suho yakin pasti ini sangat serius.

" Tao pulang—"

Mata Kris berubah menjadi berbinar, ia berlari mendekati pintu masuk. Tao menaruh sepatunya di tempat biasanya ia menaruhnya, kemudian berjalan melewati Kris yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Hun-ah!"

Tao berlari ke arah Sehun yang langsung menoleh, mengabaikan Kris yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" pinjami aku PR untuk besok, aku kesusahan untuk beberapa bab"

" eh?"

Melihat tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari Kris, Sehun langsung mengangguk memberikan bukunya pada Tao. Setelah itu Tao pamit untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

" apa yang terjadi dengan Tao?"

Tanya Suho yang di balas gelengan kepala dan Kris yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

" dan beginilah pengorbanan kita yang menjadi saksi dari kisah cinta Kris"

Ucap Suho sambil mengangkat sapu dan tempat sampah.

.

.

**#chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah dan terang mencoba mengusik manusia-manusia yang masih berada dalam alam mimpi mereka melewati celah tirai dan kelopak mata. Menggoda setiap orang untuk memulai paginya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan lengket.

" eughh—"

Mata sipit itu melebar saat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh seorang namja yang juga tengah mencoba membuka matanya.

" aa—apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Baekhyun dan namja yang juga tidak mengenakan pakaian bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, tubuh mereka masih menyatu dengan kejantanan yang masih berada nyaman di surga milik Baekhyun.

" tidak mungkin—"

Menunggu beberapa waktu untuk membereskan kamar yang Baekhyun tempati sebelum mereka keluar dan duduk di sofa.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di otak keduanya. Pada ahirnya Baekhyun mengembalikan semua pada sifat egois miliknya.

" Lupakan hari ini—jangan pernah katakan apapun pada orang lain tentang apa yang terjadi pada kita. Dan kau juga tidak mau hancur bukan?"

.

.

Kai terusik dengan banyak kata yang menari-nari di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa waktu ia keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Niatnya untuk menitipkan kejutan yang akan dia berikan pada Minseok berahir mengenaskan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi membiarkan Dio berlalu lalang di hadapannya tanpa niatan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

" apa aku melupakan sesuatu hyung? Kau dari mana?"

Kai menggeleng dan memilih menghindari Dio.

" seperti dejavu"

Guman Kai.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian, hari libur sangatlah menyenangkan untuk berkerja dan Kai sudah merencanakan bagaimana ia ingin menghabiskan liburannya berkerja mencari anggota organisasi. Ia berlarian mendekati apartemen Kris. Suasana masih seperti beberapa bulan lalu, Kris masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tao yang memilih untuk terus menghindari Kris yang semakin frustasi. Meskipun Kris masih bisa menghendel operasi terhadap organisasi, namun pikirannya tetap terbagi dengan Tao. Beruntung Sehun, Luhan, Suho dan Lay benar-benar orang yang kopeten. Ia juga bisa melihat kekompakan yang Dio dapatkan saat bersama dengan Sehun.

" ada apa kau berdiri di pintu?"

Tanya Luhan.

" eh? Aniya—"

Kai mengikuti langkah Luhan yang mendahuluinya masuk. Kris menatap tidak bersemangat untuk pagi ini dan itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

" kau tidak ikut festival musim semi?"

" aku tidak mengikuti acara bodoh seperti itu Xi Luhan"

Cegah Kris.

" tsk, sayang sekali—padahal itu diadakan di sekolahku dengan sasaran umum. Memang tidak seperti festival yang diadakan di jepang, namun cukup menarik apa lagi jika kau mendapatkan sevice dari maid cantik di caffe kelas Sehun"

Kris menoleh pada Sehun yang baru saja datang sambil membawa baju-

" apa yang kau bawa?"

" EH? Pakaian maid, wae?"

" kau akan memakainya?"

Tanya Suho tidak percaya. Sehun menjitak kepala Suho dengan hanger yang ia bawa.

" tentu saja tidak! Ini Tao yang meminjamnya, bukan aku!"

Mendengar nama panda kesayangannya di sebut Kris langsung mendekati Sehun.

" yeoja kelasku sepakat memakai pakaian maid, dan aku membawakan untuk Tao"

" kau tidak berniat menggodanya?"

Paranoid Kris benar-benar keterlaluan jika itu tentang Tao. Dan Kai sudah cukup tau dan terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap benda putih dengan 2 garis merah di tangannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya.

" tidak mungkin—"

Ia berjalan keluar ruangan bercat putih, seorang dokter menunggunya dengan senyum.

" selamat, bayimu laki-laki. Lihatlah hasil ini—ini sangat imut"

" dokter—berapa usia kandunganku?"

" sekitar 3-4 bulan, beruntung badanmu cukup kecil untuk menyembunyikan bayimu. Haksaeng"

3-4 bulan? Baekhyun merasakan dejavu yang benar-benar kuat tentang janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Ia tetap menyangkal apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya membuat indahnya terbenam sempurna.

" _tidak perduli ini janin siapa, yang jelas aku akan memilikimu—Park Chanyeol"_

Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati Chanyeol yang menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Ada sedikit raut ke khawatiran di wajah namja itu.

" apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit apa?"

" oppa—aku hamil"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

" apa?"

" aku hamil, aku mengandung anak kita—oppa"

Ucapan itu sungguh terasa bagaikan petir di siang bolong untuk namja jangkung itu. Tiba-tiba wajah Chen yang menangis terngiang jelas di matanya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan oppa?"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain dari Chanyeol selain wajah kekagetan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya. Chanyeol membawa pulang Baekhyun ke apartmenennya dengan hati-hati—  
Di dalam apartemen Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Chen tampak imut dengan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk acara festival

" Chen—"

Chen yang sedang berberes untuk pergi ke sekolahan menoleh.

" apa Baekhyun sakit lagi? Apa kata dokter?"

Tanya Chen saat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Wajah Chanyeol penuh dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Baekhyun hamil—"

" ha?"

Chen membiarkan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengekspresikan ketidak percayaan dan kekagetan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya sebentar—ia menahan agar sakit di dadanya tidak diketahui oleh namja yang kini tengah menghawatirkan orang lain.

" kami melakukannya—maafkan aku"

" hah, untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Sudahlah, bukankah itu kabar gembira? Tsk, setidaknya kau katakan jika kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Aku kan tidak ingin membuat kalian menjadi tukang selingkuh di belakangku—ah, baiklah. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, tenang saja aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusan kita. Jja! Aku eoni sudah menungguku di apatemen Lu-ge"

Senyum itu—sungguh menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol ataupun Chen.  
Chen menghentikan langkahnya saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol, Chen masih mencoba tersenyum dengan ceria meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

" a—ku—aa—akan mengirim kado kebebasanmu untuk kehamilan Baekhyun eoni"

Chen langsung berlari keluar kamar, ia sempat tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sedang mengusap perutnya lembut di depan kamar. Air mata Chen tumpah saat ia sudah keluar dari apartemen megah Chanyeol dan berpindah dengan apartemen lain milik Luhan. Chen menubruk Minseok yang masih menggunakan pakaian memasak—ia terisak melepaskan kesedihannya yang teramat dalam. Chen tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya begitu sesak, mengapa air matanya tidak bisa ditahan saat keluar dari tempat Chanyeol.

" Chenie? Waeyo?"

Tanya Minseok kaget.

" hikss—eoniii, kenapa menyakitkan? Kenapa aku—aku merasakan sakit teramat dalam? Kenapa kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya dari pandanganku? Kenapa harus terjadi padaku?!"

" apa yang terjadi?"

Sampai Luhan datang dengan wajah ceria, Chen masih saja menangis sesenggukan. Membuat Luhan terpaksa memberikan penenang dosis rendah untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tenang Chen menatap Minseok.

" eoni—aku akan bercerai"

" HAH?"

" aku—aku tidak mungkin bersama dengan Chanyeol, dia mencintai orang lain. Dia akan memiliki bayi dengan Baekhyun eoni"

" kau gila?!"

Tanya Luhan.  
Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia benar-benar ingin membunuh saat ini. Kepalan tangan Luhan melemah saat Chen mencium tangannya sambil menangis.

" aku mohon—jangan berbuat apapun, jangan membenci Chanyeol untukku. Lu-ge, Mini-eoni—aku mohon"

Minseok memberikan tamparan cukup keras di pipi Chen.  
Pertama kalinya Minseok memberikan kekerasan fisik terhadap orang lain.

" kau bodoh! Dia adalah suamimu yang sah! Kenapa kau yang harus mengalah!?"

Pekik Minseok.

" dia tidak mencintaiku eoni! Mau berapa lama lagi aku bertahan? Aku—aku benar-benar menyedihkan"

Ahirnya Minseok memeluk Chen erat-erat.  
Lama mereka terdiam hingga Chen melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Minseok dan Luhan.

" kalian adalah yang terbaik—pergilah kefestival, aku akan menyusul setelah ini"

" tapi—"  
Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk hingga membuat kekhawatiran Luhan dan Minseok sedikit menghilang, meski tidak akan hilang dari raut wajah keduanya. Setelah Luhan dan Minseok pergi Chen menangis lagi, ia menangis lebih hebat sampai ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Phonselnya berdering menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam phonselnya.

.

.

**From : Daddy Jungsoo**

**Mommy mu membelikan gaun yang lumayan cocok  
untuk kau kenakan di festival, datanglah ke kantor.  
Dia benar-benar berniat mendandanimu kkk**

**Kami tunggu**

.

.

Chen menenangkan dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan bernuansa eksotik yang sangat kental dengan warna putih yang bersanding cantik dengan warna merah sebagai penambah elegan. Chen tertegun saat melihat kedua orang tuanya juga berada di ruangan itu bersama dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Dengan wajah yang dibuat seceria mungkin Chen memasuki ruangan.

" anyyeong—aku tidak mengira appa dan eoma ada disini"

" kami merencanakannya! Aku bersiap mendandanimu mengenakan gaun cantik yang baru saja aku beli khusus untukmu"

" benarkah?"

Chen memperlihatkan bagaimana ia antusias terhadap gaun berwarna putih hijau dan heels berwarna senada di hadapannya. Ia sudah menolak saat Heechul dan Wookie berniat mendandaninya.

" peranku bukan seorang putri, jadi biarlah eoma yang menyimpan gaun cantik ini"

" aku tidak percaya! Minseok bilang kau dan Chanyeol menjadi pasangan pangeran dan putri"

Protes Wookie.  
Wookie benar tentang Chanyeol dan Chen yang akan di pasangkan menjadi pangeran dan putri, tapi itu sebelum semua drama berahir. Bagi Chen drama yang ia perankan adalah kenyataan saat ini bukan saat ia tampil di atas pentas seperti yang di rencanakan.

" hufft—Minie eoni benar-benar menyebalkan. Eoma, Appa, Daddy, Mommy—berbicara tentang Chanyeol dan aku—aku—aku—"

Jungsoo dan Yesung sudah menatap khawatir dengan apa yang akan Chen katakan.

" aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dan Chanyeol oppa"

" hahahah jangan bercanda"

Tawa Heechul dan Wookie.  
Chen menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengiba, hingga membuat wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

" aku serius, aku dan oppa tidak pernah memiliki hubungan ataupun ikatan apapun sebelumnya. Dan aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan sandiwara ini. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang aku cintai sampai aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku juga ingin mendapatkan orang yang mencintai dan aku cintai sepenuhnya. Aku rasa berpisah adalah jalan terbaik—"

" Chen? Kim Jong Dae, eoma tidak main-main"

" Chen juga tidak main-main eoma, aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan oppapun setuju—aku akan mengahiri secepatnya"

Jungsoo meremas pena di tangannya, ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

" pergilah, selebihnya akan kami bicarakan nanti"

Ucapan dingin Jungsoo membuat Chen pamit setelah meminta maaf karna mengecewakan banyak orang. Heechul menatap Jungsoo tidak terima hingga Jungsoo pun harus angkat kaki dari tempatnya duduk, namja itu melihat bagaimana Chen roboh dengan isakan yang terlalu kuat. Jungsoopun melihat bagaimana Yesung memeluk putrinya yang menangis di pelukannya. Yesung mengangguk saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jungsoo. Ia kembali ke ruangannya yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk, Heechul mengamuk.

" tenanglah, Chullie"

" apa yang ia bicarakan?! Aku tidak mau!"

" Chullie dengarkan aku, ini masalah anak-anak dan kita sebagai orang dewasa tidak bisa mencampurinya"

" tapi tidak dengan perceraian!"

Jungsoo tau seberapa senangnya Heechul saat mendapatkan menantu seperti Chen, dan ia sangat berharap untuk mendapatkan cucu darinya. Heechul benar-benar kesal hingga ia menangis dan pingsan setelahnya.

" Chen lebih kuat dari pada dirimu, chagy"

.

.

.

Tao benar-benar menjadi idola di stand kelasnya, ia begitu imut dengan pakaian maid yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya. Meski mengenakan stoking bermotif kepala panda Tao masih terlihat cantik dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

" Tao! Layani meja no 2!"

" neeee Sehun-ah!"

Dengan riang Tao mendekati meja no 2, matanya terbelalak saat mendapati siapa yang datang. Kris mengiba pada Tao agar yeoja itu tidak menghindarinya lagi. Cukup 3 bulan tanpa perhatian dari panda manis kesayangannya.

" pesan apa?"

" aku benar-benar khawatir padamu"

" kalau tidak pesan aku pergi"

" kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara"

Tao terdiam.

" duduklah—"

" aku sedang kerja!"

" duduk!"

Suara dingin nan tegas dari Kris membuat Tao membeku dan secara reflex mengikutinya.

" katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, ini perintah dari atasanmu. Inspektur Wu Yi Fan"

Kata-kata itu begitu tegas meski di ucapkan dengan lirih.  
Tao menatap Kris sekilas lalu menundukkan kepalanya, Tao menggeleng mencoba menelaah dirinya sendiri hingga ia berani mengatakan sesuatu.

" Tao—Tao merasa buruk untuk gege, Tao tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa Tao banggakan untuk bersama dengan gege. Tao selalu mengganggu gege setiap waktu hingga kadang gege membentak Tao, Taopun tidak perduli—tapi melihat gege berciuman dengan yeoja lain, Tao jadi benar-benar takut dan tidak berani untuk mendekati gege lagi. Tao sudah berusaha untuk tidak mendekati gege walau Tao tetap tidak bisa tidak melihat gege—tapi—tapi Tao sudah berusaha"

" hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Ternyata bawahan kesayanganku berpikir terlalu jauh eoh? Gege sudah pernah bilang bukan jika gege tidak perduli pada apapun kecuali Tao? Tao adalah hidup gege, mengerti?"

" gege—mianheeeeeee"

Sehun hanya menggeleng saat mendengar tangisan merdu dari Tao, ia menatap Dio yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan lega.

" masalah markas aman!"

Ucap keduanya bersamaan hingga keduanya tertawa.  
Dio mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di acara festival mengelilingi stand-stand.

" kau lumayan cantik mengenakan pakaian yeoja hyung"

Bisik Sehun.  
Dio merasakan pipinya merona mendengar bisikan dari Sehun, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan menjitaknya. Keduanya berjalan bersama hingga ke stand kelas Luhan dkk. Mereka melihat Luhan dan Xiumin hanya mematung duduk di bawah pohon tanpa ada fokus sama sekali.

" kalian tidak berniat berkencan di depan mataku bukan?"

Tanya Sehun.  
Luhan menghela nafasnya berdiri.

" aku benar-benar tidak menyukai suasana hari ini"

Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduknya yang langsung di duduki Sehun.

" ada apa?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" nah Hun-ah"

" ne?"

" apakah kau pernah berpikir jika musuk di dalam selimut benar-benar ada?"

Sehun sedikit tertawa.

" kau polos sekali noona, bahkan ini benar-benar kau pikirkan hingga wajahmu muram?"

Minseok menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengibanya, hingga membuat Sehun dan Dio benar-benar bingung.

" kau kenapa noona?"

Minseok tersenyum.

" aku harus pulang! Bye Hunie, Dio-ssi"

Sehun dan Dio sama sama berpandangan dan bertatapan bingung, semua orang membuat keduanya benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh. Sehun bisa melihat Minseok di cegat seorang namja berumur yang mengenakan kacamata dan terlihat seperti sedang di ikuti sebelum ahirnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang berada di sampingnya.  
Minseok tidak mengiraukan panggilan dari Sehun, ia tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

" are you okey, kid?"

" like you see—"

Sungmin ( Jiangmin ) tersenyum. Melihat wajah putrinya yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ia lihat seperti tertekuk dan ngambek terhadapnya.

" inspektur Xui, kau bisa lihat bagaimana gadismu merajuk~"

" aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya merajuk—lets go, come back home! I realy miss my house"

Sambut Xui Gui Xian atau biasa orang-orang di korea memanggilnya Kyuhyun. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menyetir dan mematuhi rambu-rambu lalu lintas, tanpa ia tau jika Minseok buru-buru keluar dari mobil mewahnya saat ia berhenti di lampu merah. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendapati anaknya berlari menaiki taksi yang berhenti di depannya.

" bagaimana ini!? Minseok! Cepat kejar dia!"

" tidak perlu"

" why?"

" someone tell me to don't disturb her, now she till study for her fulture—"

" but—but—"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin untuk mencoba meyakinkan istrinya tentang anaknya. Hingga Sungmin mengangguk ahirnya ia menancap gas mobilnya menuju ke rumah.

" how with dinner?"

" not in this time—he told me, he will tell about him by self. And than, we in there not for it. You understand, honey?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" semua namja memang seenaknya sendiri!"

" aku mendengarnya, baby"

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan tempat Heechul dirawat terlihat begitu Hening setelah Chanyeol masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya. Baik Jungsoo ataupun Heechul tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar kenyataan pahit yang ia dengar dari anak semata wayangnya. Ia masih menerima jika Chanyeol melakukannya diluar kata sacral 'pernikahan' namun, ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa anaknya menghamili orang lain selain istri sahnya. Ia benar merasa buruk untuk kelakuan Chanyeol pada Chen, terlebih mengetahui bagaimana awal mula tragedy mengerikan yang menimpa Chen.

" aku tidak mau tau, apapun lagi—silahkan kau hidup dengan hidupmu"

Ucapan lemah dan tidak bertenaga itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, Heechul terlihat begitu lemah hingga ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar tentang perceraian anaknya.

" momm—"

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh di hadapan anak dan suaminya.

" keluarlah—aku butuh sendiri"

Jungsoo mengangguk, mencium Heechul sebelum meninggalkan ruangan istrinya.  
Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Jungsoo.

" mianata—"

" kami bukan orang yang seharusnya kau mintai maaf—aku akan membawa istriku ke luar negeri besok, jadi jangan kesini lagi"

Chanyeol menatap Jungsoo tidak percaya.

" tapi—"

" dia kesini hanya untuk melihat Chen, tapi ternyata sambutan yang kau berikan benar-benar di luar dugaan. Hah~~kasihan sekali anak itu harus bertemu dengan laki-laki bejad seperti dirimu"

Kata-kata kasar itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tau seberapa besar akibat yang telah ia timbulkan dari kelakuan yang telah ia lakukan. Jungsoo bukan orang yang senang menggunakan kata-kata kasar atau nada dingin dan nada tinggi, dan Chanyeol tau bagaimana kelembutan seorang Jungsoo dalam menghadapi setiap masalah yang ada.

" mianata—"

Jungsoo menghela nafas. Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang bisa ia berikan untuk anaknya, kini ia sedang meredam segala bentuk kemarahannya dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

" aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa waktu lalu—aku bukan orang yang senang main-main, Park Chanyeol"

Ucapan nama panjangnya dengan nada dingin, hal yang paling Chanyeol tidak pernah dengar dari Jungsoo. Dan kini memandangnya saja seakan Jungsoo malas.

" aku akan mencegah istriku mencampuri hidupmu lagi—hiduplah dengan bahagia. Maafkan kami karna kami tidak bisa mendidikmu dengan baik—mianata"

Setelah mengucap kata-kata itu Jungsoo pergi.  
Sekembalinya Jungsoo ke ruang rawat Heechul, Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya memasuki ruangan dimana istrinya tengah bersama dengan 2 orang yang berdiri dan seorang yang tengah terisak disampingnya.

" dia akan baik-baik saja Chen, ajumma hanya mengalami sedikit shock. Aku sudah memberinya penenang yang aku dapat dari dokter"

Ucap Luhan.

" kau tetap akan meneruskan perceraian kalian?"

Tanya Minseok yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Luhan. Chen menggeleng, menahan suara isakannya—

" akan lebih baik jika kami benar-benar bercerai—kami tidak memiliki apapun untuk di pertahankan"

" lalu? Yang sedang kau jaga? Apa kau tetap akan mempertahankannya?"

Chen menunduk sambil mengangguk membiarkan Minseok memeluknya.

" kau katakan saja, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Kenyataannya kau yang lebih berhak—"

" tapi kejadian itu hanya karna kesalahan—dan aku mohon mengertilah"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

" baiklah, kita rahasiakan keberadaannya. Aku akan membantumu"

Chen tersenyum memandang Luhan dan bergantian memandang wajah damai Heechul.

" sejak awal aku merasa tidak pantas memanggilnya mommy—tapi dia memaksaku, dia sungguh wanita yang gigih untuk memaksaku. Dia menyayangiku, hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini—aku tidak akan membiarkannya memikirkan tentang perceraianku. Sama seperti eoma, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi eoma. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi—"

" baiklah, Kim Jongdae. Sekarang waktunya kau mengikuti perintah dokter Xi"

Chen mengangguk.  
Ia mengikuti Luhan yang menggandeng tangan Minseok keluar dari ruangan itu, ketiganya tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungsoo di balik pintu.

" apa yang mereka katakan? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

Langkah Jungsoo berhenti beberapa meter dari ranjang tempat Heechul tertidur, ia mendapatkan secarik kertas yang terlipat beberapa kali. Matanya mulai membesar kala melihat apa yang tertera di kertas itu. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang bisa dibaca, hingga ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya ia mengambil phonselnya yang berada diatas nakas.

" pengacara Cha? Bisa kita bicara sekarang? Ah! Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tangani—penting!"

Setelah mencium Heechul, namja itu berlari meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah tertidur.

.

.  
Chanyeol memasuki apartemen miliknya, ada yang benar-benar hilang sekarang. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan dan terus saja mencoba mengartikan dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda tampan itu melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil membawa coklat panas.

" apakah ada yang sulit? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

" mommy akan dibawa ke LA besok pagi. Maafkan aku—kita hanya bisa menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan secara sederhana"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" tentu! Aku juga masih ingin ikut ujian kelulusan besok senin"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memeluk Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Terasa berbeda dan hampa,namun namja tampan itu belum bisa mengartikan apapun tentang perasaannya. Ia hanya menganggap jika perasaan itu adalah perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya karna telah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.  
Malam itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen baru yang jauh dari kata mewah yang bisa ia dapat. Setelah sidang perceraian dengan Chen, apartemen mewah yang telah ia tinggali bersama dengan Chen menjadi hak dari Chen. Meski Chen sama sekali tidak menginginkan tinggal di sana namun mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus keluar dari apartemen itu.  
Apartemen Kris terlihat lengang dengan Lay dan Kai yang sedang berbenah saat Chanyeol masuk.

" di mana yang lain?"

Lay menyuguhkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol.

" Kris-ssi dan Tao sedang ke Jepang untuk menyelidiki jaringan Yakuza bersama dengan Suho-ssi. Dr Luhan dan Minseok sedang berlibur ke cina, Dr Luhan bilang ia ingin meminta ibunya untuk merestui dia dan Minseok. Mereka mengajak Chen-ssi sebagai saksi. Terus—Sehun-ssi sedang menemani Dio-ssi untuk pemotretan di jeju. Ada apa?"

" aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian ke pernikahanku, besok. Memang sederhana tapi setidaknya kalau kalian datang akan menyenangkan"

Jawab Chanyeol.

" maaf, aku juga harus terbang ke Beijing untuk urusan tesisku. Mungkin Kai-ssi bisa?"

" kau salah memilih hari bung, besok aku harus mengisi acara seharian di MBC. Bukankah di TV juga di siarkan? Tapi aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya? Sampai sejauh mana?"

" kemarin Kris menemukan bukti tentang ketertarikan dunia hiburan dengan sindikat organisasi selebihnya Sehun yang mengetahuinya"

Tidak lama Chanyeol ada disana ia langsung pergi ke apartemennya. Ia terdiam di apartemen yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Chen. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling berteriak satu sama lain, bagaimana Chen selalu membangunkannya dengan wangi masakan atau bagaimana mereka pernah bercinta. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang.

" ini tidak benar, Chen adalah mantan istriku. Dan besok, Baekhyun akan menjadi istriku"

.

.

Pesta mewah? Rangkaian gaun dan bunga indah? Semua hanya mimpi. Dan Baekhyun menyadarinya, ia menerima yang terjadi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak mungkin juga untuk mengikuti keinginannya mengingat semuanya jauh dari jangkauannya.

" aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dalam keadaan seperti ini—tidak ada gaun, tsk. Byun Baekhyun mengertilah, setidaknya sekarang kau aman di bawah marga Park yang melindungimu. Persetan dengan restu dari mertua atau apapun yang jelas aku akan memanfaatkan ini semua"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Ia akui betapa egois dirinya yang memanfaatkan keadaan dimana ia sedang ditolong dan dilindungi, ia memang berterima kasih atas perhatian mereka namun ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah obsesi posesif yang ingin ia dapatkan setelah mencampakkan namja itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun sangat beruntung dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Chen lakukan yang hanya sebatas pernikahan tanpa ada rasa. Bahkan ia bisa melihat betapa senangnya Chen mengetahui dia hamil. Baekhyun tidak bersalah atas obsesinya, hanya saja ia masih belum melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol.  
Pernikahan sederhana yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan Chanyeol telah terlaksana dengan baik, Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengantarnya yang akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

" aku akan menunggumu"

" bukannya kau ada kuliah, oppa?"

" Ah? Aku melupakannya, baiklah—semoga sukses dengan ujianmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah. Ia membawa mobilnya kesebuah sungai yang sedikit jauh dari kota seoul. Gelombang dan riakan reaksi air yang terkena lemparan batu kerikil yang Chanyeol lemparkan.

" _Hey! Ajussi pervert! Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!"_

Gambaran dimana Chen berteriak saat Chanyeol melemparnya ke pinggiran air hingga menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang terbungkus kain basah. Chen yang membalas Chanyeol hingga keduanya benar-benar tenggelam dalam tawa.

" _YAA! Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku! Lepaskan tanganku!"_

" _aku tidak tau jika kau lumayan berisi"_

Erangan eksotik saat Chanyeol mengenggam dada Chen, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menyusup kebalik kaos yang Chen kenakan. Gigitan, ciuman membuat Chen semakin memekik tak tertahankan. Jika mereka berada di darat, teriakan 5 oktaf Chen bisa mengundang tetangga dan beruntung sungai yang mereka kunjungi sepi.

Chanyeol ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tangannya membelai dada dan kewanitaan Chen saat Chen mabuk, hingga Chanyeol melupakan apapun saat bersama Chen. Bagaimana Chanyeol menyusupkan tanganya meremas dada dan daerah sensitive Chen saat Chen sedang memasak.

" kenapa aku harus mengingat semua itu?! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku sudah punya Baekhyun! Aku mencin—"

Mata Chanyeol tercekat, ia mencoba mencari tahu mengapa di dalam pikirannya selalu ada nama Chen dan nama Chen. Hingga air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pipinya kala mengingat bagaimana senyum Chen setelah Chanyeol menandatangani surat perceraian.

" aku—aku?"

.

.

.

Bulan berganti dengan begitu cepat, Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan perpindahan waktu saat ia bersama seorang bayi mungil yang baru berusia 2 bulan. Ya Baekhyun telah melahirkan 9 bulan setelah ke hamilannya, seorang bayi laki-laki yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa setiap melihat bayi mungil di hadapannya Chanyeol selalu teringat dengan Kai yang juga memiliki kulit sedikit lebih hitam dari warna kulit orang korea lainnya.

" aku kan fans dari Kai-ssi, mungkin saat aku hamil tidak sengaja mengejek warna kulitnya TT"

Kilah Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol terkekeh, meski kebahagiaannya bersama Baekhyun terlihat begitu lengkap namun ia merasakan bagaimana perasaannya benar-benar kosong.

" sudah lama aku tidak melihat Chen, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

'Chen?'  
Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak begitu tahu tentang keadaan Chen yang berlibur di cina hingga menghabiskan waktu 3 bulan untuk kembali. Tubuhnya sedikit berbeda dari terahir Chanyeol melihatnya. Tubuh Chen terlihat lebih kurus dengan rambut yang semakin panjang menutupi punggungnya.

" bukannya kau sekelas lagi dengannya oppa?"

" dia menghabiskan liburan ke cina setelah perceraian kami selesai, baru kembali kemarin—dan dia tetap menjadi yeoja yang menyebalkan di kelas"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" kalian benar-benar tidak berubah karna perceraian, syukurlah"

Chanyeol tersenyum.  
Perasaan sakit itu muncul kembali saat ia melihat wajah Chen begitu tirus tadi pagi, meski dengan senyum yang sama namun entahlah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan hingga ia begitu merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

" oppa? Kau melamun?"

" eh?"

" aku tanya, apa aku harus ikut ke rumah keluargamu?"

" Eh? Tentu saja, aku rasa mommy akan menyukai Hyunchan"

" tapi—"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencium bibir yeoja itu sekilas.

" semua akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Heechul merajuk pada Jungsoo, ia memohon pada suaminya untuk menjemput Chen agar yeoja itu bisa datang ke acara perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Heechul dan Jungsoo.

" tapi—"

" kalau tidak, kita batalkan saja!"

Jungsoo menghela nafas.

" baiklah, aku akan meminta Yesung membawanya tapi aku tidak janji untuk dia datang"

" jinjja? Aku mencintaimu, Jungsoooo"

Jungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan cinta dari Heechul yang dibarengi dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Heechul langsung pergi entah kemana setelah Jungsoo menjanjikan apa yang dia inginkan, membiarkan suaminya menghela nafas memandangi foto yang ada di meja kerjanya.

" aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa—Yesung benar, biarkan anak-anak yang mengambil jalan mereka karna bagaimanapun mereka yang akan menjalaninya. Sebagai orang tua tidak mungkin kita memaksakan kehendak, mereka bukan boneka dan mereka butuh pengalaman untuk membentuk jati diri mereka"

Ucap Jungsoo lirih.  
Malam sedang bersahabat, udara begitu hangat dan bintang terlihat dengan terangnya memberikan yang terbaik. Para tamu undangan diberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk menyaksikan kemegahan dan kemewahan pesta yang Heechul rancang untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya. Ucapan selamat atau hadiah semua berdatangan dari para tamu undangan. Heechul menatap tajam tanpa senyum pada Jungsoo yang baru selesai menyapa para sahabat dan koleganya.

" Eoni, ini hari baikmu kenapa kau malah menatap tajam pada Jungsoo oppa? Kalian terlihat sedang marahan lho—senyum sedikit"

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jungsoo. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Heechul.

" noona, berbagilah—ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa Jungsoo hyung tidak memberimu jatah?"

" diam kau, Wu!"

Siwon terkekeh.  
Menggoda Heechul yang merajuk pada Jungsoo memiliki keuntungan dan kerugian tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Heechul dan Jungsoo.

" aku tidak melihat Yesung hyung, dimana dia?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Zhoumi berbuah tatapan tajam Heechul mengarah padanya. Zhoumi yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung menggeleng memilih mengalihkan perhatian dengan pesta dan beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

" Kyuuuu—Minnie masih tidak mau pulang! She can't answer my calling"

" it's my problem, come on~don't atted it in there"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" ada apa lagi dengan si cutie?"

Tanya Henry.

" dia sedang ngambek dengan Xui Gui Xian"

" itu kau baby—"

Kilah Kyuhyun.

" Yaa! Kalian ini memang dongsaeng dan sahabat yang paling tidak pengertian!"

Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun kesal.  
Semuanya menceritakan bagaimana anak mereka dengan berbagai perilaku, dan prestasi yang mereka miliki.

" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Siwon Hyung bisa memiliki anak secerdas Yi Fan"

Tanya Kyuhyun.  
Siwon hanya terkekeh.

" entahlah, kemungkinan karna my bunny Bummy merawat dia dengan baik—"

Kibum yang dipuji suaminya hanya bisa menggeleng, kebiasaan Siwon membanggakan Kris di depan teman-temannya memang selalu ada. Akan berbeda jika Kris ada di depannya, Siwon akan berusaha menjatuhkan Kris dan tidak mengakui kehebatan anaknya—Siwon berdalih ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya besar kepala atas pujian yang didapat. Meski bukan berarti Siwon sama sekali tidak merespon prestasi Kris hanya saja Siwon selalu menyembunyikan nya dengan baik perasaan bangga untuk Kris di depan anaknya.

" dimana anakmu, Hanny?"

Tanya Heechul pada seorang namja tampan yang dari tadi memilih menikmati wine.

" kalau kau tidak melihat anak Siwon di sini maka dia tidak akan ada disini"

Jawab Hangeng.

" Tao-er masih terobsesi dengan Yifan? Nasib buruk untuk Tao yang menjadi pengikut Yifan"

Pertanyaan dan peryataan dari Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari Hangeng dan Siwon. Heechul menggeleng, ia tau benar siapa anak Siwon.

" bukankah anakmu adalah tembok es?"

" Chullie noona, Yifan tidak seperti itu jika bersama Zitao. Dia akan berubah menjadi manis"

Kilah Siwon yang diangguki Hangeng.

" bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Mendengar nama putra semata wayangnya disebut oleh Hangeng, Heechul menggeleng. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasangan muda yang tengah membawa seorang bayi di seberang mereka berbicara.

" kau sudah menikahkannya? Kapan? Dan bayi itu—"

Heechul memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun yang menandakan jika ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Chanyeol sekarang. Semua teman-temannya tau bagaimana perilaku dari Heechul saat tidak ingin di ganggu, dan mereka mengerti apa yang mereka harus lakukan untuk membuat Heechul mood kembali.

" Hongki dimana suami dan anakmu? Mereka tidak ikut?"

Tanya Shindong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Yeoja cantik dengan tingkat kegilaan yang hampir sama dengan Heechul menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

" mereka sedang berselingkuh dengan penemuan baru di laboraturium—ada software yang sedang mereka kembangkan untuk produk baru perusahaan. Aku benar-benar cemburu!"

" hahaha"

" kemana si kepala besar itu?"

" YAAA!"

Heechul berteriak dan menjitak Kyuhyun. Entahlah ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya setiap mengingat Yesung dan Wookie yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

" eoni, kau membuat tamu mengarahkan pandangan padamu lho"

Suara Wookie membuat mood Heechul berubah menjadi baik, ia mendekati Wookie yang baru saja bergabung dengannya. Ada ekspresi kecewa kala melihat Wookie dan Yesung berjalan ke arahnya, ia menghela nafas.

" Chen akan datang bersama dengan eum—siapa ya? Aku lupa namanya Wook—"

" dia akan datang?"

Heechul menatap serius pada Yesung yang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat nama. Wookie mengangguk. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama ahirnya puncak acara tiba, sebuah kue dengan tinggi mencapai 1 meter di dorong menuju ke tengah-tengah kerumunan yang tengah menikmati hidangan. Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Heechul erat-erat saat namja paruh baya itu menyadari jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dengan membawa bayi mereka. Jungsoo menggeleng atas protes yang Heechul ungkapkan melalui tatapan mata.

" selamat atas peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kalian, semoga kalian akan tetap saling mencintai hingga ajal menjemput kalian—"

Suara merdu yang Heechul ingin dengar sejak lama terdengar dari balik kerumunan, seorang yeoja manis dengan gaun berwarna hijau tengah berdiri di samping piano. Chen tersenyum ke arah Heechul dan Jungsoo yang menatapnya, ia menoleh sekilas pada Dio yang mengenakan jas yang hampir memiliki warna senada dengan apa yang ia kenakan.

.

.

_I suddenly look forward to the future that I will accompany you for_

_Don't hide love, hold onto happiness as long as you can be honest, oh baby_

_I lost my mind when you walked into my line of sight_

_Just being near you my whole world will get in slow motion_

_Please tell me if this is love_

.

.

Sebuah lagu yang begitu terkenal Chen nyanyikan dengan lembut bersama dengan Dio, ia mencoba menunjukkan suara manis yang ia miliki. Semua tamu ikut dalam kebahagiaan mendengar lagu tentang bagaimana seseorang mengetahui tentang cinta yang sudah di aransemen begitu baik oleh Chen dan Dio.

.

.

_Love is everywhere, it will let me forget pain, share sorrow, and learn to be caring_

_We've fought and cried and we can still embrace_

_Please tell me if this is love_

_._

_._

Chen mencoba terus tersenyum tanpa ikut dalam debaran jantungnya kala melihat seorang yang telah membuatnya merasakan cinta, mencoba untuk tidak mengarahkan pandangan pada Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun dan bayinya.

.

.

_When I hold your hand the whole world is endlessly envious_

_When you kiss me I understand that this feeling will never change_

_What they said was forever, but maybe not anymore_

_But you can trust that I will love you regardless of everything else_

_You will slowly understand_

_._

_._

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jungsoo, ia mencoba menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Wanita angkuh dengan lebih dari seribu tipu muslihat kala menghadapi rivalnya dalam dunia bisnis itu terlihat begitu terharu dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan begitu apik oleh Chen dan Dio.

_._

_._

_I don't know why, this feeling cannot be replaced_

_Love is a sudden accident, you allow me to become the world's best man_

_As long as I'm by your side, my life becomes brilliant_

_I lost my mind when you walked into my line of sight_

_Just being near you my whole world will get in slow motion_

_Please tell me if this is love_

_._

_._

Tepuk tangan membahana saat Chen dan Dio membungkuk untuk mengahiri penampilannya. Di saat yang sama Chen dan Chanyeol saling menatap, meski tidak begitu lama namun cukup untuk menyalurkan perasaan sakit yang sama-sama mereka rasakan.

" aku harap kalian senang dengan penampilan kami"

Ucap Chen.

" selamat ulang tahun pernikahannya, Direktur Kim—Direktur Park"

Tambah Dio hormat.  
Heechul tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang, ia langsung memeluk Chen dengan pelukan hangat dan sedikit isakan.

" aku kira kau tidak akan datang—aku kira kau marah pada mommy"

" awalnya aku ragu apa anda masih ingin melihatku atau tidak, tapi karna temanku ini aku jadi optimis untuk memberikan lagu untuk ulang tahun pernikahan anda"

Heechul melihat ke arah Dio. Dia tersenyum mengangguk pada Dio. Heechul ingat siapa Dio yang terkenal sebagai idola baru dunia musik yang merupakan anak debutan perusahaan yang ia kelola.

" chagy, paliwa kita tiup lilinnya—nanti saja lovedovley nya"

" Park JungSoo!"

Semua terkekeh mendengar pekikan dari Heechul.  
Chen yang digandeng Heechul langsung menarik Dio mengikutinya. Setelah pesta dan tiup lilin acaranya adalah bebas, ada yang sudah pulang ada juga yang masih ingin menikmati suasana pesta sambil mengobrolkan tentang bisnis.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk berbicara pada Heechul, namun wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya kala melihat ia bersama Baekhyun dan bayinya. Jungsoo menghela nafas, Heechul benar-benar orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia ketahui. Dengan ego yang melebihi batas orang normal Heechul mengesampingkan perasaan lembutnya untuk anak satu-satunya.

" bersenang-senanglah, kalau kalian lelah dengan bayi kalian—kamar mu masih tidak terpakai"

" dad—"

" Park Chanyeol—aku tau ini tidak adil untuk kalian bertiga, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghapus ego seorang Kim Heechul. Selamat atas pernikahan dan kelahiran bayi kalian, aku harap kalian tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yang telah aku buat. Baekhyun-ssi, maaf untuk semuanya aku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana dan apa yang kami lakukan padamu. Kami tidak membencimu, tidak juga menolakmu, mungkin kami masih mengingat dan tidak menyukaimu atas perbuatanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang—mungkin lebih baik kita betindak tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kami menerima anakmu sebagai cucu kami, tapi maaf untukmu kami belum menemukan hal yang bisa membuat kami bisa menerimamu"

Jungsoo mengangguk dan meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu terdiam.

" oppa—aku ingin kita pulang"

" ne?"

" ayo pulang"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah memandang sekilas ke arah Chen yang sedang bercanda dengan Wookie dan Dio, namja tampan itu membawa Baekhyun pulang.  
Suasana apartemen begitu sepi saat Baekhyun membanting pintu, beruntung Chanhyun tidak terbangun oleh suaranya.

" Chagy—"

" apa lagi yang harus aku perbuat? Aku tau aku memang pernah menyakiti kalian! Bahkan aku merebut mu dari Chen! Tapi—tapi kenapa mereka mempermalukanku dihadapan banyak orang!?"

" aku yakin, mommy tidak bermaksud—"

" dia memang bermaksud begitu! Dia bermaksud membuatku iri dengan Chen! Ia bahkan terus menempel pada Chen! Dan apa kata daddymu? Tidak ada alasan untuk menerimaku? Apa tidak cukup dengan memberinya ahli waris?!"

'DEGH'  
Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget.

" apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

" aku memberinya Hyunchan! Apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti seluruh kekayaannya akan jatuh ke tangan Hyunchan! Iyakan?"

" Kau—"

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

" dinginkan kepalamu dan pikirkan kembali kata-katamu"

" tidak ada yang harus aku pikirkan!"

Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

" apa aku salah?"

Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Minseok berlarian sambil membawa majalah ke kelasnya.

" CHEEEEN!"

Chen yang sedang mencontek PR Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah yeoja mungil yang berjalan mendekatinya. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Minseok.

" kau curang! Kenapa tidak bilang jika kalian berduet?! Aku kan ingin melihatnya juga"

" ada apa?"

Minseok menunjukkan apa yang ia baca di artikel majalah.

'_**Duet Manis Perayaan Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Direktur Kim, akankah berlanjut pada dunia panggung?'**_

Chen mengangguk-angguk. Kebiasaan Minseok memang tidak pernah berganti, ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam dengan majalah yang memasang wajah manis Chen dan Dio. Chen tersenyum saat mendengar Minseok membaca kecocokan antara dirinya dan Dio sebagai pasangan kekasih.

" Lu-ge merekamnya kok"

" jinjja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" aku sudah mengunggahnya di akun youtube ku, kalian benar-benar serasi"

Pujian Luhan hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Chen, manik mata Chen tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan Chanyeol yang tengah menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat lelah dengan pikiran yang terlihat berat di mata Chen. Dua kali Chen melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang menyerupai orang dengan beban hidup yang besar, pertama saat mereka mencari Minseok yang diculik dan kedua adalah kali ini—

" ada apa?"

Bisik Chen,

" apa?"

Balas Minseok yang tidak sengaja mendengar bisikkannya. Chen langsung mengalihkan perhartiannya pada Minseok yang sedang asik melihat video yang Luhan berikan.

" Cheeeeen jie jieeeeeee!"

Chen dan Minseok mengangkat kepalanya menemukan Tao berlari dengan tab barunya.

" jie jie! Lihat! Lihat! Kamu dan Dio hyung memenuhi siaran berita hari ini! Kalian kawaiii"

" ya ampun siluman panda, kau benar-benar heboh"

" aku bingung dari mana asalmu, panda—aku tidak akan mengakui kau sebagai orang cina"

Desis Luhan.  
Tao memelas pada Minseok yang membuat Luhan langsung mengusap sayang kepala Tao, cukup mujarab untuk menghentikan kata-kata pedas Xi Luhan.

" pokoknya aku senang sekali! Andai saja aku bisa datang tadi malam! Aku pasti langsung cari kertas atau kain untuk mendukungmu!"

Pekik Tao girang.

" dan beruntung saja kau tidak datang, panda. Jadi kau tidak mempermalukanku"

Lagi, Luhan langsung nyengir tidak jelas menerima tatapan protes dari Minseok akan sikapnya. Tao benar-benar sama seperti Minseok yang heboh dengan penampilan Chen dan Dio. Seakan merasakan dejavu, Tao menyingkirkan tab miliknya saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi sama saja tab itu rusak dalam satu kali bantingan.

" berhenti berbicara tidak jelas!"

" eh?"

Chen kaget saat melihat tab milik Tao kembali rusak tak berbentuk.  
Yeoja manis itu berlari mengejar Chanyeol hingga ke depan gudang di atap, ia membalik tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"apa maksudmu?! Kembalilah dan cepat minta maaf pada Tao!"

" tidak ada yang harus lakukan"

" kau!?bahkan kau tidak merasa bersalah pada Tao?! Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, Park Chanyeol?"

'BRAKK'  
Chanyeol memepetkan tubuh Chen ke dinding, ia menatap dalam-dalam yeoja manis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

" karna kau! Kau yang bersalah atas semuanya!"

Diam, Chen mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" karna kau, aku harus kehilangan kepercayaan dari daddy! Aku harus menerima penolakan dari mommy dan kemarin—kau senang bukan karna mommy lebih memperhatikanmu daripada menantunya sendiri?!"

" apa yang kau katakan?!"

Pertanyaan Chen hanya dianggap angin lalu.  
Chanyeol harus menahan hasratnya kala melihat manik mata Chen, wajah itu—lekukan wajah yang entah mengapa mulai menggodanya dengan kelopak mata indah dan bibir tipis dengan warna pink alami. Leher jenjang itu terlihat begitu menggoda untuk Chanyeol mencicipinya hingga ia mendapati matanya menatap sesuatu di celah kemeja yang Chen pakai. Kala manik bertemu dengan manik, kala hidung bertemu dengan hidung, kala bibir bertemu dengan bibir, dan kala lidah saling menyapa. Mereka berdua tidaklah bisa menahan apa yang menjadi hasrat mereka. Kerinduan itu ada, tubuh mereka menjawab segala pertanyaan tentang kerinduan yang mereka miliki. Tubuh mereka lebih tau bagaimana menyapa dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan.

" _tidak! Jangan! Chen! Kau harus melawan!"_

Batin Chen

" _tidak! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa tanganku tidak berhenti untuk menyentuhnya? Kenapa bibirku tidak ingin lepas darinya?"_

Batin Chanyeol.  
Tubuh Chen membeku seakan terbuai dengan apa yang tengah namja tampan itu lakukan padanya, seluruh daerah sensitive miliknya telah dijamah dengan lincah tangan kanan Chanyeol. Tangan kiri Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyentuh daerah kewanitaan Chen yang mulai basah akibat rangsangan yang namja itu berikan pada beberapa titik sensitive tubuh manis Chen. Rok itu telah tersingkap dengan celana dalam yang sudah turun hingga lutut Chen. Jas almamater itu terlepas, menjadi alas dimana Chen terlentang dengan Chanyeol berada diatasnya. Kemeja putih itu telah lusuh saat Chanyeol dengan cepat meraup dada kencang Chen.

"ahhh~"

Erang Chen kala tangan Chanyeol meraba paha putih miliknya. Ia menegang menyadari kepala namja tampan itu sudah berada di depan selangkangannya dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti meremas dua payudara kenyal yang menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan air berwarna putih.

" eughhh"

Ketegangan itu benar-benar Chen rasakan saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki bagian kewanitaannya, hangat merambat ke perut, dada hingga kembali meraup bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Tampak bekas hisapan dileher belakang, dada, bahkan hingga perut tercetak jelas menghiasi putihnya kulit Chen. Chanyeol seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu kepada ibunya kala menghisap kuat putting payudara Chen. Rintihan itu tertahankan dengan ciuman dalam yang Chanyeol lakukan saat memasukkan tiga jari tangannya kedalam kewanitaan Chen. Nafas memburu, udara dingin yang memanas kala tubuh itu menyatu, kala cairan cinta bersama mengibaratkan pelumas yang memperlicing penyatuan dua bagian tubuh yang menerima dan memberi. Tidak memperdulikan waktu, tidak memperdulikan bell sekolah yang berbunyi entah ke seberapa kalinya, tetap menerima dan memberi. Bertukar saliva, meremas dan menghisap semua terjadi begitu saja hingga mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa mereka katakan dengan kata-kata. Kenikmatan atas kerinduan yang tidak mereka indahkan dan sadari.  
Chen dan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun setelah lelah dengan kegiatan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan terjadi di gudang sekolah. Beruntung gudang itu berada di gedung sekolah yang tidak berpenghuni dan jarang di gunakan sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui aksi keduanya.

.

.

Chen membayangkan kembali kejadian gila yang ia alami selama berada di sekolah, ia bahkan sampai di apartemennya hampir larut.

" Chen—kau sudah makan?"

Suara Lay terdengar begitu lembut.

" aku tidak lapar jie!"

" baiklah, kalau kau lapar semuanya ada di kulkas. Aku ada di apartemen Kris kalau kau membutuhkanku"

" ne! gomawo jie"

Derap langkah kaki Lay menjauh. Chen mengacak rambutnya asal.

" aku bisa gila!"

Teriak Chen dan tentu saja Lay tidak akan mendengarnya.  
Semenjak liburan dan bercerai dengan Chanyeol, Chen menempati apartemen yang sebenarnya Kris siapkan untuk menampung Baekhyun dan berujung pada Chen yang menggunakannya bersama Lay atas perintah dari Luhan yang semena-mena. Chen menghela nafasnya kala mengingat kejadian setelah ia menyerahkan surat perceraiannya pada pengacara yang Jungsoo berikan. Jungsoo atau Yesung menawarinya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka atau membelikan apartemen baru namun dengan alasan tertentu Chen menolak semuanya.

" mereka tidak boleh tau—AGHHH aku benar-benar seperti wanita tak berharga"

Bisik Chen sebelum Chen tertidur.  
Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, bagaimanapun bercinta dengan Chanyeol membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.  
Pagi-pagi setelah selesai berbenah dan merapikan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chen duduk bersama dengan Lay yang tersenyum sambil melihat sebuah TV besar.

" kalian benar-benar cocok—"

" nugu?"

" kau dan Dio! Suara kalian—dan kalian sama-sama manis"

Chen terkekeh tidak jelas mengambil makanannya.

" Jie, kalau kau ada perlu keluar tinggal keluar saja—"

" jangan pikirkan masalah itu, honey! Aku menyukainya, dari pada harus mengikuti Kris yang sepertinya masih uring-uringan karna bayi pandanya itu—"

" eh?"

Lay mengetik beberapa huruf di laptopnya.

" Dr Luhan sangat tau kesukaanku! Saat lulus aku akan mengambil satu jurusan, jurusan penanganan anak kecil kekeke. Aku ingin menjadi dokter anak, nanti"

" bukannya kau menyukai di bidang penyelidikan?"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya.

" itu sangat menegangkan memang, tapi melihat wajah polos anak-anak—aku jadi ingin melindungi mereka. Sama seperti Sweetie yang tertidur lelap, aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

" baiklah kalau begitu aku ke sekolah dulu"

" baik-baik di sekolah Chen!"

Chen tersenyum.  
Lay memang sudah seperti Wookie saat memberikan wejangan soal kehidupan meskipun tidak sepanjang Wookie saat menceramahi Chen namun cukup untuk membuat Chen merasa aman bersama yeoja itu.  
Di lorong menuju kelasnya ia berpapasan dengan Luhan yang berjalan pelan mengimbanginya, Luhan memberikan beberapa kertas untuk Chen.

" sampaikan pada asistenku itu, ini beberapa kasus tentang penyelidikannya dan analisis kesehatan Sweetie"

" apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Chen.

" Kris bukan orang bodoh yang bertindak gegabah, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang bisa terus terjaga jika sedang bersama Tao. Dan tentang Sweetie, tenang saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya hanya perlu penambahan vitamin"

Chen mengangguk-angguk.

" Ge—apa kau tau keinginan Lay jie?"

Luhan menoleh pada Chen, ia tersenyum simpul sambil terus berjalan di samping Chen.

" aku bukan dewa, baby Chen—dan aku hanya mengerti keinginan my bunny Xiumin tidak yang lain"

" hadeh—"

Guman Chen.  
Luhan akan cepat berubah jika berbicara tentang Minseok, logika-kedewasaan dan beberapa kelebihan Luhan akan terlihat menguar saat berbicara tentang Minseok. Luhan akan terlihat sama dengan namja-namja lain yang sedang jatuh cinta jika berbicara tentang Minseok. Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika namja itu adalah salah satu penguasa dunia kedokteran. Dan Chen akan selalu menggeleng jika itu sedang terjadi. Beruntung beberapa waktu ini Sehun sudah nampak normal dengan hanya mendekati Minseok seperti seorang dongsaeng tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Minseok layaknya Minseok adalah layangan sehingga Chen tidak harus membantu Minseok untuk melerai Sehun dan Luhan.

" ge—apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan bagaimana kau sampai tergila-gila pada Minseokie eoni? Aku yakin bukan hanya karna bertemu beberapa kali—"

Luhan tersenyum.

" kau memang pandai menebak, baby. Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang"

" cih, kau mengetahui seluruh rahasiaku. Masa aku tidak tau satupun rahasiamu?"

Luhan menunjukkan tampilannya, yang di angguki malas oleh Chen.

" baiklah—kecuali kau—dok—"

" LULU!"

Teriakan manis itu menghentikan kata-kata Chen. Baik Luhan atau Chen langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang tersenyum senang menuju kearahnya.

" aku membuat ini—"

Minseok menunjukkan hasil rajutannya. 2 pasang sarung tangan berwarna biru dan orange, dan sepasang pakaian kecil dengan topi rajut yang girly.

" manisnyaaa"

Decak Chen.

" ini berikan untuk Sweetie, dan yang ini untuk kalian berdua"

" benarkah?"

" Sweetie pasti menyukainya"

Luhan dan Chen tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tidak banyak yang berubah, sama seperti 3\4 bulan yang lalu. Chen berjalan perlahan mendekati seorang yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas. Di sana ada namja lain yang berada di balik meja dengan peralatan elektronik yang cukup simple.

" kau sudah datang?"

Sapa seorang namja yang memiliki suara barithone indah –Yesung

" appa? Kenapa appa juga ada di sini?"

Tanya Chen.  
Jungsoo duduk di samping Yesung, wajahnya tampak damai dengan kacamata putih yang membuatnya terlihat jenius. Chen tidak tau mengapa Jungsoo mengiriminya pesan untuk pergi ke kantornya, entah alasan apa yang membuat Jungsoo terlihat begitu serius dengan wajah tampannya. Perlahan Jungsoo memberikan sebuah amplop dan meminta Chen membukanya.  
Mata Chen tercekat, ia menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di dalam amplop—

" kami mengetahuinya—"

" appa? Ajju—"

" jangan berani memanggilku 'ajussi' karna aku sudah memutuskan kau harus memanggil aku 'daddy' sejak kau menikah dengan Chanyeol"

Chen menatap Jungsoo penuh tanya.

" apapun yang terjadi panggil aku 'daddy' kau mengerti?"

Terpaksa mengangguk dan mencoba kembali pada fokusnya yang tertuju pada isi dari amplop. Chen memandang Yesung yang tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Tangan Yesung telah berpindah ke kepala Chen, mengusap dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

" apa? Bagaimana ka—"

Jungsoo tersenyum.

" jangan pernah remehkan Park Jungsoo, noona manis. Dan apa kau juga lupa siapa appamu?"

Chen mencoba mengingat kembali siapa 2 namja paruh baya di hadapannya, seorang pebisnis yang paling disegani seluruh kolega, Park Jungsoo ( mantan mertuanya ). Dan disampingnya ada seorang direktur rumah sakit ternama di korea. Matanya mulai melebar, ia melupakan bagaimana informasi sekecil apapun bisa Yesung dapatkan dala sekejap. Ia menatap Yesung yang tersenyum hangat.

" apa eoma dan mommy sudah ta—"

" jika mereka sudah mengetahuinya aku yakin kau tidak akan tinggal di apartemen yang Kris beli. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan mengetahuinya"

Ucapan Yesung begitu mengagetkan Chen, ia menatap appanya itu dengan wajah memelas dan sedikit ketakutan. Yasung masih tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap kepala Chen lembut.

" mianata—"

Ahirnya Chen menangis di pelukan Yesung.  
Yesung dan Jungsoo sama-sama mengerti bagaimana gadisnya itu sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Ingin sekali mereka masuk ke dalam permasalahan yang tengah Chen hadapi namun mereka menahannya, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur mereka semakin memperkeruh suasana yang sejatinya sudah keruh. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang menjadi isakan Chen, dan sedikit cerita tentang apa yang ia tutupi.

.

.

.

Kris mengusap kepalanya kesal, kali ini ia benar-benar sedang kesal dengan kiriman video penyandraan yang Sehun dapat sewaktu pengintaian penculikan Minseok tempo hari.

" aku tidak bisa menganalisa siapa orang ini—"

Gumannya.

" apa itu Jhon?"

Tanya Suho yang mendekati Kris dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat.

" mungkin Corner?"

" tidak, Corner sudah mati saat penyergapan di cina. Aku sendiri yang membunuhnya"

Ucap Kris.  
Tao ikut-ikutan duduk di dekat Kris yang langsung ditarik untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Kris. Suho menggeleng saat Kris langsung memeluk Tao yang sepertinya antusias dengan video yang sedang mereka analisa. Sehun sedikit memperbesar bagian wajah namja yang muncul di videonya. Lewat TV 21'' mereka menganalisa video.

" eumm—sepertinya tempelan, apa ini magic face yang sering digunakan di jepang?"

Tanya Dio.

" Sehun perbesar bagian kiri wajah!"

Sehun mengangguk menuruti permintaan Suho. Hingga ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat kejadian dibelakang wajah.

" TAO TUTUP MATAMU!"

Perintah Kris langsung sepontan di laksanakan oleh Tao.  
Lay yang baru datang langsung menjatuhkan berkas yang ia bawa untuk menutupi matanya.

" Sehun!"

" iya—iiyaa"

Setelah Zoom in di lakukan, Kris meminta Tao kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan harus belajar.

" apa itu?"

Tanya Dio setelah konek dengan pemandangan yang menjadi background video permintaan tebusan.

" bukannya itu Kai?"

Tanya Suho.

" tidak mungkin—"

Dio menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat rentetan video.

.

.

.

Chen tidak menyadari siapa yang duduk disebelahnya sampai ia tidak sengaja mencium wangi parfum yang selalu menggelitik di pikirannya.

" Chan—"

" kau masih senang di sini? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Namja itu adalah satu-satunya namja yang tau tentang kebiasaannya berdiam diri di pinggir sungai Han hingga berjam-jam. Satu-satunya namja yang pernah membuatnya terluka dan tertawa dalam satu waktu, seorang yang baru ia sadari jika ia benar-benar menyukai namja itu.  
Chen mengangguk sedikit memberikan lemparan kecil ke atas air yang mengalir di sungai, terlihat indah saat air itu membuat gelombang akibat terkena lemparannya.

" tidak bisakah kita berteman? Aku tau aku banyak menyakitimu—"

" ya, kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Menyembunyikan buku PR ku hingga aku dihukum, memecahkan akuarium kesayanganku, membunuh kura-kura kesayanganku—dan kau adalah ajussi pervert yang sangat jahat!"

Keduanya terkekeh.  
Ingatan keduanya melayang ke arah dimana kenangan indah saat mereka bertengkar hanya karna hal kecil, benar-benar seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat mereka damai.

" kau tidak tinggal di apartemen? Kemarin aku kesana namun keadaan tidak berubah—kau tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku tinggal bersama Lay jie—"

" asisten Luhan?"

Chen mengangguk sekilas, saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih phonselnya bergetar. Chanyeol bisa melihat nomor dan ID seorang yang menelfon Chen-Do Kyung So-

" yeoboseo—"

" katakan kau sedang ada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu kilat!"

" eh? Aku sedang berada di sungai Han ada apa?"

" aku ingin konfrensi pers!"

" Heei—Dio?"

" aku akan menelfonmu jika aku sudah dekat! 15 menit aku sampai"

'PIP'  
Chen menatap phonselnya dengan kening yang berkerut. Hingga ia menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka.

" kau berkencan dengan namja itu?"

Kata-kata dengan nada dingin itu begitu menusuk hati Chen. Ia melihat ekspresi marah dari mata Chanyeol, ekspresi marah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

" waeyo?"

Chanyeol mengelak dari pertanyaan Chen, Chen menghela nafas.

" ya, kami berkencan"

" MWO?"

" kenapa kau kaget? Fantastic bukan? Seperti dongeng saja, idola ternama mempunyai pacar seorang rakyat jelata—"

" kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

Sakit, itulah yang Chen rasakan kala mendengar kata-kata yang begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chen tersenyum mencoba mengobati lukanya sendiri.

" tak apa lah, toh Dio juga menyayangiku. Dia memperlakukan ku dengan baik—dia benar-benar orang yang ba—eummppp"

Chanyeol sangat tidak rela Chen membanggakan orang lain dihadapannya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar bibir manis Chen mengucapkan nama orang lain yang menyayanginya kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Egois? Chanyeol tidak merasakan bagaimana ia begitu egois untuk mencium bibir manis Chen.

" apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bukan istrimu lagi!"

'DEG'  
Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak saat Chen menamparnya dengan kata-kata itu.

" ingat Park Chanyeol—aku tidak tau setan apa yang membuat kita melakukannya kemarin! Tapi aku harap kau tau dimana tempatmu! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti istrimu atau siapapun!"

" Chen –aku—aku"

" kau tidak bisa menyentuhku seenaknya, aku punya harga diri! Dan itu akan ku jaga untuk orang yang aku cintai nanti!"

" aku mencintaimu—"

Mata Chen dan Chanyeol sama-sama melebar atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Keduanya mulai terluka lagi, kata-kata itu sama artinya membuka luka lama yang telah coba mereka sembuhkan dan menaburinya dengan garam. Baik Chen atau Chanyeol terdiam untuk waktu yang lama hingga Chen memilih pergi dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.  
Chanyeol mengusap kasar rambutnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan kata-kata yang tidak sengaja ia katakan untuk Chen. Ia benar-benar lelah—

" kau kenapa oppa?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian transparan yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya.

" merindukanmu?"

Tangan Chanyeol langsung meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun menyatu dengannya. Wangi sampo yang Baekhyun kenakan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Hisap! Chanyeol menghisap rakus dua buah dada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mengerang, air susu yang biasanya di hisap oleh Hyunchan kini di ambil alih oleh Chanyeol. Seperti orang yang kesetanan Chanyeol melucuti pakaian transparan yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia melempar bra hitam yang mengganggu kegiatannya untuk meremas dan menciumi dada Baekhyun. Lelehan saliva membanjiri dada dan leher Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merenggang. Tangan Chanyeol sudah menyusup ke dalam kewanitaan yeoja itu—tidak menunggu lama untuk Baekhyun meremas bagian paling sensitive milik Chanyeol, bagian yang sudah menegang dengan satu kali hisapan Baekhyun memasukkan milik Chanyeol kemulutnya hingga cairan cinta itu membasahi tubuh dan mulutnya. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari adik kecil Chanyeol ia benar –benar tidak puas dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa langsung tertidur saat Baekhyun berada di dalam puncak organsmnya. Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya lagi setelah mendengar nama yang Chanyeol bisikkan—

" kau sudah tidak seharusnya menyebut nama itu!"

Dengan pakaian seadanya Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya ke sebuah club. Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi, membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh beberapa namja hidung belang yang seperti orang kelaparan saat melihatnya datang dengan pakaian transparan dengan bagian dada terbuka dan mengekspos. Kala menikmati sentuhan tangan namja yang tidak di kenalnya, mata Baekhyun melihat seorang dengan kulit sedikit gelap tengah mengusir beberapa yeoja penghibur yang mendekatinya. Senyum itu terpampang jelas di bibir eksotik Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai dan mencium namja yang tengah berada di titik sadar tidak sadarnya. Pertama namja itu menolak namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kai mulai meraih pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman yang sudah berubah menjadi hisapan lapar. Kamar mewah dengan fasilitas full itu menjadi saksi bisu erangan eksotik yang Baekhyun dan Kai keluarkan. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar mengerjang penuh kenikmatan saat Kai menjamahnya. Ciuman, kuluman, hingga tusukan membuatnya seakan berada dilangit-langit. Ia menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya disentuh oleh bibir Kai. Hingga tusukan adik kecil Kai memulai panasnya malam mereka.  
Kai mengerjapkan matanya kala sinar matahari mulai menggoda matanya—

" kau?"

Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun duduk di atas tubuh Kai. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian sama seperti Kai dengan kejantanan Kai yang masih menyatukan tubuh mereka.

" entahlah mengapa aku tidak suka kau bersama yeoja-yeoja diklub. Kita sudah pernah melakukannya jadi aku ingin melakukannya lagi bersamamu"

" apa yang aagghhh~"

Kai merasakan adik kecilnya terjepit dalam gua hangat yang memanjakannya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan samar-samar.

" melakukan sex bersamamu—aghh!"

Kini Kai berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang kini memunggunginya.

" bukankah kau sudah menikah?"

" melakukan sex? Tidak sampai ketaraf itu, makanya puaskan aku—Kim Jong In"

Bagaikan terkuasai oleh sihir, Kai memulai lagi aktifitasnya semalam setelah mengunci pintu apartemen dan mencaritahu keberadaan Dio yang sama sekali tidak berniat pulang karna sedang ke TKP bersama dengan Kris dkk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan Hyunchan. Ia menoleh mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Tidak ada—dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya dan mendekati Hyunchan.

" kemana mommymu? Heuumm"

Hyunchan tidak mengerti ia hanya ingin digendong untuk pagi harinya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Hemm komentar temen-temen benar-benar membuat author berpikir beberapa kali untuk nulis lagi, seneng sih kalau ada ktitikan atau saran #gomawo**

**Eum untuk kejelasan ini tuh mau siapa fokus pairing, kalau udah baca pasti udah bisa ketebak siapa fokus pairingnya ( meski aku fokusin semua kk)**

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Annyeong, author kembali dengan nuansa berbeda. Hahahaha #plak**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini ratenya bertambah jadi kalau yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi chapter ini**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **BLACK, SIDE OF THE WORLD"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya kala sinar matahari mulai menggoda matanya—

" kau?"

Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun duduk di atas tubuh Kai. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian sama seperti Kai dengan kejantanan Kai yang masih menyatukan tubuh mereka.

" entahlah mengapa aku tidak suka kau bersama yeoja-yeoja diklub. Kita sudah pernah melakukannya jadi aku ingin melakukannya lagi bersamamu"

" apa yang aagghhh~"

Kai merasakan adik kecilnya terjepit dalam gua hangat yang memanjakannya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan samar-samar.

" melakukan sex bersamamu—aghh!"

Kini Kai berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang kini memunggunginya.

" bukankah kau sudah menikah?"

" melakukan sex? Tidak sampai ketaraf itu, makanya puaskan aku—Kim Jong In"

Bagaikan terkuasai oleh sihir, Kai memulai lagi aktifitasnya semalam setelah mengunci pintu apartemen dan mencaritahu keberadaan Dio yang sama sekali tidak berniat pulang karna sedang ke TKP bersama dengan Kris dkk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan Hyunchan. Ia menoleh mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun. Tidak ada—dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya dan mendekati Hyunchan.

" kemana mommymu? Heuumm"

Hyunchan tidak mengerti ia hanya ingin digendong untuk pagi harinya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

**#chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

Lay memberikan hasil analisis yang ia dapatkan dari Luhan tentang kehamilan Baekhyun. Lay adalah salah satu penggemar Kai, jadi pantas saja dia sangat bersemangat menguak kebenaran dibalik video yang Kris temukan.

" apa tidak apa, jie jie menjadikan ini sampingan? Bukannya kalian sedang memburu para penjahat itu?"

" masih ada Suho-ssi, Kris-ssi dan Sehun yang berkerja. Dio juga ikut membantu menjaga Tao yang akan mengacaukan konsentrasi Kris-ssi secara tiba-tiba. Dan aku—karna aku adalah bawahan dari Dr Luhan, jadi aku bisa menganalisis ini. Kris-ssi bilang belum membutuhkanku, dan aku juga ingin tau tentang kenyataan itu kkk— aku harus menemukan kebenaran ini! Walau nantinya aku akan nangis darah tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa benafas dan tidak mati penasaran"

Chen menggidikkan kepalanya. Lay benar-benar melakukan penyelidikan yang biasanya Sehun lakukan untuk memburu mangsanya. Berbekal dengan ajaran dari Sehun Lay berhasil membuat video itu nampak nyata dan berkualitas HD yang mudah di kenali. Beberapa kali terdengar isakan dari Lay yang menganalisis video itu sambil menangis.

" Hueeeee—tidak mungkin—"

Teriak Lay layaknya fansgirl yang tidak ingin kehilangan idolanya. Video itu begitu apik dengan kualitas HD, yang bisa menampilkan dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di dalamnya. Lay sudah meminta Sehun untuk memotong bagian dari kepala penjahat yang mereka cari dan menyisakan bagian yang Lay selidiki.

" kau melakukan hal yang baik Lay jie! Aku menyukaimu!"

Pekik Minseok yang langsung memeluk Lay. Lay kaget melihat keberadaan yeoja mungil itu, ia mengusap air matanya.

" tapi, apa maksudnya bawahan dari Dr Luhan? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak Minseok ketahui?"

Pertanyaan Minseok membuat Chen dan Lay langsung menyibukkan diri mereka. Bukan apa-apa, semua karna tatapan tajam dari seorang Xi Luhan yang berada di belakang Minseok. Tatapan yang mengisaratkan untuk menutup mulut sebelum Luhan membunuh mereka itulah arti tataapan yang Chen dan Lay lihat.

" Assisten Zhang, bukannya kau sedang magang di tempat papaku? Mungkin aku akan sedikit memberikan ide agar kau tetap bersemangat—"

Ucapan penuh penekanan yang jauh dari topic pembicaraan tadi membuat Lay meringis.

" Lulu pasti akan memberikan penilaian yang baik! Tenang saja, aku yakin Lulu akan membantumu mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan memohon pada papanya"

'OH GOD!'  
Lay seperti terkena durian runtuh saat mendengar ucapan Minseok, ia melakukan buing-buingnya pada Minseok yang langsung di anggap serangan oleh Luhan. Dan—beberapa detik kemudian Luhan merasakan ciuman manis di pipinya.

"—hehehe itu sudah pasti—hehehe"

Guman Luhan sambil memegangi pipinya dengan expresi wajah yang berbinar-binar. Chen terkekeh dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Bagi Chen, Luhan dan Kris memiliki kesamaan yang hampir susah di bedakan. Keduanya sama-sama akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang mereka cintai, dari hal terkecil hingga hal terbesar. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki pendirian kuat, control emosi kuat dan juga penalaran yang tidak terbatas. Namun keduanya juga mengakui jika itu untuk orang yang mereka kasihi, semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Terkesan lemah? Hey mungkin semua orang bisa mengatakan mereka berdua lemah dan tidak memiliki apa-apa hanya karna seseorang, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Mereka memang mengalah, lemas karna hal-hal kecil tentang orang yang mereka cintai tapi sejatinya bukan itu yang mereka ingin tunjukkan. Mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa berartinya orang itu untuk diri mereka. Meleburkan kekuatan, ketamakan, keegoisan, keangkuhan dan kesensitivan mereka hanya untuk menunjukkan jika mereka adalah manusia biasa yang ingin mencintai dan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang mereka cintai. Chen tau itu, karna Chen melihat bagaimana seorang Kris yang tidak memiliki perasaan saat di lapangan akan menjadi seorang yang sok dingin bahkan terkesan manis hanya untuk membuat Tao tersenyum. Atau seorang Luhan, Luhan adalah benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diatur siapapun bahkan kedua orang tuanya akan memberikan bendera putih jika berdebat atau meminta sesuatu yang kiranya Luhan tidak akan pass. Atau saat di rumah sakit, Luhan akan menjadi orang kejam yang akan menangani semuanya sendiri atau seenaknya mengoper pekerjaan untuk orang lain—tapi semua itu akan berbeda jika Minseok ada di dekatnya. Luhan yang galak, Luhan yang tidak bisa di atur, Luhan yang seenaknya sendiri akan berubah menjadi Luhan yang manis dengan tingkah lucu hanya untuk menarik perhatian Minseok yang benar-benar polos.

" apa ini? Tanggal—?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya membaca data di depan matanya, ia mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Lay dan Chen. Luhan? Namja tampan itu sudah pergi entah kemana setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari Minseok di pipinya.

" tidak mungkin—kalau memang kejadiannya sebelum penculikan itu, berarti?"

Chen menggeleng menerima tatapan tajam dari kedua orang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

" hanya sekali mereka bertemu, itupun aku bersama mereka—dan saat itu Chanyeol tidak mengatakan banyak kata—"

" berarti—di video itu mereka"

Gumanan Lay membuat Chen dan Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.  
Lay mengambil laptopnya dan memutar video yang dimaksudkan—Chen mengangkat kepalanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan tanda tanya yang benar-benar banyak. Lay menggeleng.

" Sehun dan yang lainnya lebih fokus pada orang ini bukan yang dibelakang—mereka bilang akan mereka pikirkan setelah menangkap namja ini"

" tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Lay terdiam, ia memandang Minseok yang terlihat serius.

" aku akan tanya mama—sedang apa mereka!"

'GUBRAK!'  
Lay dan Chen mengusap kepala mereka masing-masing.

" tapi—itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..eum sehari sebelum aku di culik—"

Wajah Chen memerah.

" sudah lupakan, eoni memang benar-benar—baiklah kita ke dokter saja!"

" tidak, aku tanya saja pada Lulu! Diakan punya banyak kenalan dokter"

Minseok terlihat manis sekali dengan senyum polos yang Chen dan Lay takuti akan membangunkan setan pada diri Luhan. Lay dan Chen langsung menggeleng hingga ahirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit.

" kalian sedang apa disini?"

Suara itu membuat Chen kaget. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menggendong seorang bayi—

" se-se—"

" kami me—"

Potong Minseok. Chen dan Lay langsung membekap mulut Minseok.

" kami sedang menemani Lay jie yang bereksplorasi dengan anak-anak"

" oh—"

" itu anakmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" dimana Baekhyun eoni?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Minseok membuat Chen menegang. Yeoja itu hanya belum ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan entahlah apa alasannya. Minseok mendekati Chanyeol dan berniat membopong Hyunchan.

" manisnyaaaa :D aku mau juga!"

" tsk, kau ini—buat saja sana sama Luhan!"

Ucapan spontan dari Chen langsung membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, ia terkekeh pelan.

" siapa namanya?"

" Hyunchan—Park Hyunchan"

Ada rasa sakit saat dengan bangga Chanyeol menyebutnkan nama bayi di gendonganya, dan itu tertutupi dengan baik oleh senyum menawan Chen.

" aku harus pergi—"

Setelah Chanyeol pamit, Lay tersenyum menunjukkan beberapa helai rambut.

" kita cocokkan dengan Kai dan Chanyeol—"

" dari mana kau dapat itu?"

Lay tersenyum bangga.

" Kai—aku dapat dari beberapa waktu lalu dia memintaku untuk memeriksa darahnya dan kesamaannya dengan Dio. Lalu Chanyeol? Aku mendapatkannya tadi bersama dengan aku memotong sedikit rambut bayinya"

" bagaimana bisa?"

Chen dan Minseok menatap Lay yang langsung menunjukkan kecepatan tangannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Satu kedipan mata mereka bisa melihat Lay memberi mereka beberapa helai rambut.

" itulah salah satu fungsiku di tempat Kris, kajja kita periksa!"

Setelah menunjukkan laporan yang ingin mereka periksa mereka tersenyum dan pergi dari rumah sakit. Mereka pulang ke apartemen Lay dan Chen yang disana sedang ada Tao yang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak yang manis.

" Sweetie, aku merindukanmu baby"

Minseok langsung memeluk anak yang ia panggil Sweetie.

" mana oleh-oleh untuk Tao?"

" ice cream coklat cukup?"

Tanya Chen.  
Tao langsung mengangguk semangat menerima uluran dari Chen. Ketiganya langsung memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi bersama Tao.

" Kris gege dan Suho ge akan kembali ke jepang untuk beberapa waktu, mungkin besok akan kembali"

" memang ada apa lagi di jepang?"

" tadi pagi orang asli yang ada di video itu tertangkap, dan kita berhasil mengorek informasi—aku sudah meminta Lu-ge untuk membantu menganalisis kebenaran orang itu"

Ungkap Tao.

" jadi kenapa Tao tidak ikut gegemu itu?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, ia menekuk kaki dan memeluknya.

" Kris gege bilang akan sangat berbahaya jika Tao ikut—Tao sudah memaksa ikut tapi dia malah mengunci Tao di kamar dan mengatakan tidak akan menemui Tao kalau tetap memaksa ikut"

Lay menghela nafas.

" dia benar-benar bisa dipercaya rupanya…kkk sudahlah aku ingin mandi dulu"

Setelah Lay pergi Chen pun mulai berbenah diri bergantian dengan Minseok. Tidak lama yeoja-yeoja itu duduk manis di kamar Chen sambil meminum beberapa jus dan camilan yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Mereka semua mencoba untuk berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri dimulai dari Lay.

" –mungkin di sini hanya aku yang bukan dari keluarga berada kkk, tapi itu tidak membuat nyaliku ciut—meskipun kadang aku merasa sungkan pada kalian semua"

" jie jie jangan begitu! Tao juga tidak punya apa-apa, papa selalu bilang tidak perduli apa yang Tao miliki kecuali papa dan orang-orang yang Tao cintai dan mencintai Tao semua tidak akan ada artinya. Mama meninggalkan Tao saat Tao baru saja lahir akibat karir papa yang tidak begitu baik, mama hanya perduli dengan harta, kekuasaan dan sebagainya. Terahir ia datang, ia hanya meminta uang dan meminta papa untuk menjauhkan Tao dari mama—"

Mata Tao berkaca-kaca.

" orang itu bilang Tao adalah pembawa sial untuknya, hingga tega membuat papa membesarkan Tao sendiri—kadang Tao iri dengan orang-orang yang memiliki keluarga utuh. Sekarang bagi Tao memiliki papa, Kris gege dan kalian adalah keberuntungan yang lain yang Tao sukai"

Lay mengusap rambut Tao pelan.

" jadi alasan kamu mengekor pada Kris?"

" Kris gege adalah orang yang menemani Tao sejak Tao kecil, tidak perduli bagaimana rewelnya Tao dia akan selalu menyanggupi apa yang Tao mau—Tao khawatir jika suatu hari Kris gege akan meninggalkan Tao, Tao harus bagaimana?"

Semuanya terdiam, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menenangkan Tao yang mulai menangis. Lay bertindak sebagai ibu untuk ketiga yeoja yang ada di sana.

" Lalu—Suho oppa? Apa Suho oppa sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Lay jie?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Minseok membuat wajah Lay memerah.

" ke—ke—kenapa dengan Suho-ssi?"

Chen dan Tao ikut menatap Minseok yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya.

" kata Lulu, Suho oppa sering mencuri ciuman bibir dari Lay jie saat Lay jie tidak sengaja tertidur di apartemen Kris ge. Aku sudah melihat beberapa kali—"

" Tao juga!"

" aku juga"

Tambah Chen.  
Lay berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya dengan tersenyum simpul.

" kami sudah pacaran 2 bulan yang lalu—saat itu tidak sengaja kami meminum minuman kaleng yang ada di kulkas di apartemen Luhan-ssi dan saat pulang kami sama-sama tidak bisa menahannya hingga kami berhenti dan melakukannya di mobil—"

" MWO?!"

Tao dan Minseok sama-sama memperhatikan wajah Chen dan Lay yang kini memerah merona.

" apa maksudnya?"

Tanya Tao dan Minseok bersamaan.  
Chen dan Lay langsung bertatapan dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng sesekali.

" tidak apa-apa, hanya –um khusus untukmu Minseok!"

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok.

" jangan sembarangan minum minuman di rumah Luhan-ssi, akan sangat berbahaya!kau tau!"

" apa itu sangat beracun?"

Tanya Minseok dan Tao bersamaan.  
Chen dan Lay yang sepertinya mengalami dejavu dengan kejadian yang sama mengangguk bersamaan memilih untuk mewanti-wanti dua manusia terpolos di tempat mereka. Ke empat yeoja itu membiarkan warna warni hidup mereka membaur bersama dengan hilangnya malam.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Chen sudah dibangunkan dengan suara isakan kecil dari seorang yang sedang menelfon.

" –kenapa kalian tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa keinginanku?!"

Sedikit memekik dengan nada yang tertahan. Chen tidak pernah melihat Minseok berperilaku seperti apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. Minseok memang mudah menangis karena hal apapun, tapi tidak dengan ekspresi yang seperti Chen lihat pagi ini.

" _it's ok! Now, tell me what's your hope? What your problem with it? Come on, you just kid—and we are want your fulture better than now!"_

Samar-samar suara bass itu terdengar di telinga Chen. Chen kenal nada sombong dan menuntut untuk di ikuti apa keinginannya. Chen mematung sejenak menyaksikan bagaimana bahu dan tubuh Minseok bergetar lirih hingga membuat kasur yang mereka tempati ikut bergetar.

" papa—tell me one think, what do you think about me? Hiks—are you are really my parent's?"

" _XUI MIN SEOK!"_

" it's enough!"

'PIP!'  
Minseok menangis.

" eoni—"

Minseok menoleh, ia menggeleng dan berusaha untuk menutupi air mata yang tidak ingin berhenti membasahi pipi cubbynya.

" hiks—aku—aku sangat menyedihkan bukan?"

" aniya, eoni—"

Chen tidak bisa lebih lama lagi untuk membiarkan Minseok menangis, ia langsung meraih Minseok ke dalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan Minseok yang sedang tidak bisa berbicara karna emosinya yang sedikit meluap. Lama hingga Lay membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melihat seorang yang menangis kencang, melihat Chen mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam. Lay langsung membawa Sweetie keluar dari kamar Chen dan meninggalkan Chen yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Minseok. Setelah beberapa lama Minseok merenggangkan pelukan Chen ia tersenyum pada Chen.

" tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri—aku akan baik-baik saja, bersiaplah ke sekolah"

" ta—"

" aku baik-baik saja"

Chen sedikit mengangguk khawatir, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sebelum menyiapkan barang-barang untuk ke sekolah.

" kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu me—"

" aku tidak apa, pergilah. Kalau aku sudah tenang aku akan pergi ke sekolah—aku janji"

Jawab Minseok.  
Chen mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok menemui Lay yang menatapnya penuh tanya, yeoja manis itu hanya menggeleng.

" tolong jaga mereka—"

" akan aku pastikan!"

Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.  
Tidak lama setelah Chen meninggalkan apartemen, Minseok keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi—

" kau perlu ku antar?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku pergi dulu"

" sa—"

Minseok berjalan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Lay yang memintanya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu, ia berjalan seenaknya mencoba mencari-cari tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik dari sekarang. Ia menatap langit yang ada atasnya, kali ini ia berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon ekk besar nan rindang di sebuah padang rumput yang ia temui ketika ia berjalan dan menggunakan trans kota. Yeoja manis itu tidak memperdulikan apapun yang sekarang terjadi padanya, yang ia inginkan menenangkan diri dari semua yang bisa menganggunya.

" bagaimana hidupku nanti?"

Langit begitu biru dengan awan yang berarak begitu indah di langit luas.

" apa aku begitu egois? Atau mereka yang seenak mereka?"

Bisikan itu bagaikan angin lalu tanpa ada yang mendengarkan. Dan Minseok merasa nyaman akan keberadaannya kala ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya, phonselnya ia biarkan mati setelah mengetahui tidak ada jaringan telekomunikasi disana.

" tidak akan ada yang khawatir—"

Air mata itu jatuh kembali membasahi pipinya.

" tidak akan—"

Isakan itu terdengar semakin mengeras, mengusik keheningan siang dengan suaranya.  
Minseok hanya sendiri, seorang diri di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui—di dalam hidupnya, ia memilih sendiri saat menghadapi masalah.

" _dia adalah seorang yang pantas untukmu, seorang direktur di beberapa rumah sakit ternama di Cina. Orang yang sejak kecil selalu menjadi yang terdepan di dalam segala hal—it's better in your fulture, kid!"_

Pertama kali mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ia sudah menjadi calon istri seseorang, membuat Minseok kaget. Ia marah dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengatur dan memaksa apa keinginannya. Hingga ia nekat pergi ke Korea dan tinggal di rumah Chen setelah ia lulus SMP. Minseok memang tidak ingin menganggap keinginan Kyuhyun adalah kebenarannya, dan mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri meski tanpa ia sebutkan Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu ada di belakangnya.

" _oh really kid! You will very like him! He's gentleman!"_

Jawaban Kyuhyun saat Minseok bertanya bagaimana jika calon suaminya adalah orang yang tidak baik. Direktur di beberapa rumah sakit? OH! Bayangan seorang laki-laki tua dengan beberapa istri dan anak terngiang-ngiang di otak kecil Minseok. Bagaimanapun ia berfikir, ia tidak memiliki jawaban akan bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tega menjodohkannya dengan relasinya.

" _it's for your fulture not for me!"_

Masa depan, masa depan dan masa depan itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun dan Minseok perdebatkan saat mereka bertemu dan membahas tentang perjodohan untuk Minseok. Kyuhyun yang hanya akan mengatakan keinginannya tanpa mengatakan hal lain untuk Minseok membuat anak itu benar-benar merasa tertekan.

" aku—aku juga memiliki orang yang aku sukai"

Bisik Minseok sambil membayangkan seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya dalam beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

" MWORAGO?! Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan jika Xiuminku tidak dalam keadaan baik?!"

Pekik Luhan panik.  
Chen menggeleng, mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi jika dia tidak menahan tangan namja itu.

" Lu-ge, dengarkan dulu!"

" aku harus menemuinya!"

Ahirnya Chen menarik Luhan untuk tetap duduk di bangkunya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

" ada sesuatu yang aku ingin gege tau—tentang Minseok eoni, jadi bersabarlah sebentar untuk mendengarkanku"

Ucapan Chen membuat Luhan menahan pikiran dan tubuhnya kemana-mana, ia duduk dengan tenang menghadap Chen yang ada di sampingnya. Chen terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan hingga ia menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya untuk menambah persediaan oksigen.

" Minseok eoni sudah milik orang lain"

" EH?"

Tatapan dari Luhan di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Chen.

" dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, secara sakralnya"

" apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" dia—Kyuhyun ajussi menjodohkannya dengan seorang relasinya—"

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk ia ungkapkan pada Chen. Melihat bagaimana Chen bernafas ia tau jika yeoja itu sedang menahan kekhawatirannya. Sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat yeoja itu datang dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"—sepertinya eoni menolak perjodohan itu, eoni benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan itu semua. Dan—ajussi memaksanya untuk menerima semuanya"

" di—dia me—menolak?"

Chen mengangguk.  
Ada berbagai ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca di wajah Luhan. Hingga ahir jam pelajaran ia terus terdiam dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan telephone dari Lay yang terus bergetar.  
Chen membaca pesan yang ada di phonsel Luhan, matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada dilayar.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Chanyeol yang baru berkemas.

" eoni—Lu-ge! Minseok eoni kabur dari rumah!"

" APA?!"

Luhan langsung bergegas mengambil phonselnya dan berlari meninggalkan Chen yang meneriakinya ingin ikut mencarinya.

" ikut saja mobilku, aku yakin itu bisa membantu"

" ta—"

" sudahlah, ayo!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Chen sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Di perjalanan mereka nampak terdiam kaku—

"soal kemarin, mianhe"

Tidak ada jawaban lain kecuali anggukan dari Chen.

" apa kita masih jadi teman?"

Tanya Chanyeol riang. Chen tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa dadanya benar-benar ingin wajahnya tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin jauh dari Chanyeol, itulah yang ada di hati kecilnya.

" sejak kapan aku berteman dengan ajussi pervert sepertimu?"

" YA!"

" perhatikan jalan, aiss kenapa nomornya tidak aktif?"

Chen mulai fokus untuk mencari Minseok meski ia masih bisa tersenyum sesekali mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya berputar-putar di jalanan seoul dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali kelelahan yang mendera.

" _Lu-ge, bagaimana?"_

" aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun! Aiss, dimana Xiuminku? Kau tau tempat persembunyiannya? Hari sudah mulai gelap"

Hari memang sudah mulai menunjukkan kegelapan, matahari senjapun sudah mulai tenggelam dibalik gedung-gedung yang sedang Luhan kelilingi. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau saat ini.

" _what happen?"_

" anakmu melarikan diri"

" _aku yakin ini pasti karna Kyuhyun! Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu sebelum aku tiba di korea beberapa waktu kemudian"_

Luhan menutup sambungan telphonenya sambil mengemudi.

" sial!"

Luhan terus melajukan mobilnya mengikuti arah hati dan pikiran membawanya, langit sudah menunjukkan kegelapan. Angin dan hujan mulai rintik-rintik membasahi bumi membuat Luhan semakin terlihat kacau. Ia benar benar khawatir akan keberadaan dan keadaan Minseok yang kini berada entah dimana.

" Xiumin, dimana kau?"

Jalanan terlihat lenggang karena hujan yang mengguyur begitu lebat. Luhan memarkir mobilnya di depan mini market yang buka 24 jam, ia sedikit teringat dengan Minseok yang pasti akan membutuhkan paying dan pakaian hangat—setidaknya untuk berjalan ke mobil Luhan Minseok membutuhkan itu, pikir Luhan. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang Minseok butuhkan jika ia menemukannya.

" apa dia sudah sadar?"

" ibu temanku bilang dia masih demam—aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa tiduran di pinggir jalan. Untung saja tadi aku menemukannya"

Pembicaraan yang menurut Luhan tidak asik dari orang yang sudah mendahuluinya pergi keluar melalui meja kasir.

" bukankah itu Sungjin yang menemukan seorang haksaeng di jalan?"

" iya aku melihatnya, padahal kalau dilihat dia sangat manis"

Kesadaran Luhan kembali, ia menatap penuh tanya pada dua penjaga kasir yang sedang melayaninya.

" apa—apa dia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku?"

Tanya Luhan.  
Beberapa saat dua pegawai itu mengangguk. Setelah membayar apa yang ia beli Luhan langsung keluar mini market untuk menemui namja bernama Sungjin yang ternyata masih menunggu hujan reda di depan mini market.

" katakan padaku dimana dia?!"

Luhan menarik kerah Sungjin membuat namja itu kaget.

" eh!? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" yeoja—yeoja yang mengenakan seragam sama sepertiku!"

Dua namja itu memperhatikan Luhan sebentar lalu mereka mengangguk meminta Luhan mengikutinya. Sebuah rumah yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan di mata Luhan, begitu sederhana dengan atap yang hampir runtuh dan meneteskan air saat hujan turun. Dua namja itu adalah Kim Daehyun dan Kim Sungjin, Daehyun lebih tua 1 tahun dari Sungjin. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan yang pernah menjadi korban pengeboman. Mereka hidup sebatang kara—bisa dilihat dari bagaimana rumah mereka yang mereka bilang menyewa dari seorang renternir.

" kami menemukan noona ini tadi setelah kami pulang dari kerja paruh waktu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana noona ini sampai bisa terbaring di pinggir jalan—tubuhnya benar-benar panas dan dia terlihat kedinginan"

Luhan mengusap kening Minseok. Tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat mendengar deru nafas lirih dari Minseok, ia langsung memicingkan matanya saat tidak sengaja melihat pakaian Minseok yang basah berada di sudut sofa. Daehyun dan Sungjin langsung menggeleng tau akan arti tatapan Luhan.

" anu—itu teman perempuanku yang menggatikannya dan meminjaminya pakaian"

" jadi—kalian tidak menyentuhnya?"

" tentu saja tidak—"

Tatapan mata Luhan benar-benar mengerikan saat ia tidak suka akan sesuatu. Namun kali ini ia terdiam saat tiba-tiba Minseok membalas genggaman tangannya dan mengigau memanggil namanya.

" kami permisi dulu, aku sudah membelikannya obat—"

Luhan melihat obat yang ada di nakas kecil samping ranjang. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Daehyun.

" obat yang kalian beli salah, ambil di mobilku—jika kau bisa menyetir bawa sekalian mobilku kesini. Aku memutuskan untuk menginap!"

" EH?"

Daehyun dan Sungjin yang bingung dengan tingkah menyebalkan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya kesal karna di perintah seenaknya.

" meskipun demikian—terima kasih karna telah menyelamatkan nyawaku"

Ucapan lirih Luhan tanpa menatap mereka membuat Daehyun dan Sungjin tersenyum, mereka mencoba mengerti keadaan Luhan yang panik karena apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Begitu kesimpulan dari dua namja itu.  
Setelah Sungjin dan Daehyun meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok, Luhan mengusap kepala Minseok lembut. Ia memilih untuk memeluk Minseok yang mulai menggigil kedinginan dan sedikit ketakutan.

" hiks—Lulu"

Entahlah, igauan itu membuat Luhan terjaga untuk beberapa waktu.  
Pagi-pagi Luhan sudah berdiri di depan mobil miliknya, Daehyun benar-benar membawa mobilnya ke tempat yang ia minta. Wajah Luhan terlalu serius untuk sekedar disapa saat Daehyun ataupun Sungjin melewatinya yang berpindah ke samping pintu masuk.

"—whatever you want, but you must remember. Minseok is my doughter! Don't play with it or you will die in my hands"

" _I will—"_

'BRAKKK'  
Luhan menoleh pada seorang namja yang membuatnya harus menghentikan pembicaraannya. Beberapa orang preman mendekat sambil merusak rumah yang tidak di rusakpun akan rusak sendiri oleh keadaan alam. Daehyun dan Sungjin langsung berlari mendekati namja bertato yang hampir mencekik mereka.

" berikan uang-uangku! Ini sudah lebih dari cukup!"

" ta—kami belum punya uang!"

" PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! SERAHKAN SEMUA UANGMU!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, ia memilih untuk menyandar di atas mobil ferrary miliknya.

" _suara apa itu?"_

" entahlah, sepertinya aku harus menonton masalah orang lain"

" _YAA KAU!"_

Dengan sekali sentuh Luhan menutup phonselnya. Ia iseng untuk merekam adegan dimana Sungjin dan Daehyun di amiyaya oleh beberapa bodyguard namja dengan pakaian jas hitam itu. Merasa cukup, Luhan langsung terkekeh membuat orang –orang yang ada disana menatapnya kaget.

" siapa kau?"

" perkenalan yang baik adalah perkenalan dimana yang ingin tau menyebutkan terlebih dahulu namanya"

" KAU!"

Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari atas mobilnya. Ia memainkan phonsel miliknya mencoba sedikit mengancam.

" cih! Percumah saja!di sini tidak ada jaringan telekomunikasi kecuali jaringan kabel! Haha"

" oh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tau, tapi aku sedikit bingung dari tadi aku menelfon tidak ada gangguan sama sekali"

" APA?"

Luhan berjalan lalu dengan santai menendang orang yang menghentikan gerak tangannya saat ingin memberi pukulan pada Daehyun. Namja berbadan besar itu langsung terjengkang ke belakang meninggalkan Luhan yang berada di depan Daehyun dan Sungjin.

" baiklah, apa mau kalian? Uang? Kalian bisa membawa mobilku jika itu yang kalian inginkan"

" aa—aa—"

" aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang kecil seperti kalian, bawa saja mobilku setelah kalian mengeluarkan barang-barangku dengan lembut. Aku juga akan melupakan kejadian ini jika kalian tidak berniat bertemu denganku lagi di kantor polisi. Katakan pada bos kalian untuk melakukannya sendiri—Ahn Jae Hyun-ssi"

Jaehyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget.

" pergilah sebelum aku menghabisi kalian semua dan menarik omonganku tadi"

Jaehyun tidak memikirkan kata-kata Luhan langsung lari menggunakan mobil Luhan yang sudah tidak memiliki barang-barang Luhan.  
Daehyun mencegah lengan Luhan saat Luhan hendak masuk dengan membawa barang-barangnya.

" anu—kenapa kau biarkan mereka membawa mobilmu? Kau—"

Luhan tersenyum.

" tidak usah khawatir, itu tidak akan seberapa dengan nyawa orang yang kalian tolong"

Daehyun melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Luhan, ia membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah merapikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi Sungjin dan Daehyun juga mulai mengobati diri mereka dengan obat yang ada di kotak obat milik Luhan. Sedikit pertanyaan yang terlontar di pikiran mereka saat melihat isi kotak obat itu penuh dengan obat-obat yang bermerk dengan harga yang lumayan mahal dengan keefektifan yang akurat. Mereka bisa tau jika Luhan adalah orang yang kaya dengan hanya melihat pakaian atau mobil ferarry yang ia kenakan, namun mereka masih bingung bagaimana kotak P3K milik seorang anak SMA bisa selengkap itu.  
Luhan menyeka keringat yang membasahi kepala Minseok, ia tersenyum saat mata Minseok mulai mengerjap.

" Lu—"

" mmm—aku disini, jadi tenanglah"

Minseok tetap mencoba bangun, ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencoba mencari tau dimana ia berada.

" Lu—bagaimana kau menemukanku? Dan dimana ini? Aku ke—"

" santai saja, pangeranmu yang tampan ini akan selalu menggunakan hatinya untuk menemukanmu baby. Kau berada di rumah yang menyelamatkanmu tadi malam"

" EH?"

" kau demam, baby—"

Luhan memaksa Minseok untuk tetap berbaring, hingga Luhan harus memeluknya agar Minseok tetap berbaring. Keduanya merasakan kenyamanan yang menjalar di dalam tubuh mereka berdua,perasaan menyejukkan yang membuat mereka tersenyum dalam mata tertutup.

" Lu—"

" mmm?"

Minseok terlihat sedang berpikir, ia langsung menggeleng setelah beberapa saat.

" aku merasakan begitu banyak cinta darimu, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas cintamu. Sebentar lagi—aku—papaku menjodohkanku dengan temannya—aku tidak bisa melawannya…"

Minseok menoleh saat merasakan helaan nafas Luhan begitu teratur dan hangat saat menerpa lehernya.

" Lu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Minseok bisa melihat dengan dekat bagaimana kepala Luhan menyandar di pundaknya dengan wajah yang beberapa inci di depan wajahnya. Luhan tertidur pulas dengan senyum lega.  
'CEKLEK'  
Seorang memasuki ruangan tempat Minseok dan Luhan berbaring.

" eh? Mian—aku mengganggu kalian?"

" aniya—nuguya?"

Daehyun yang masuk setelah Sungjin tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat mengingat ia membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia berjalan mendahului Sungjin untuk mendekat ke arah Minseok.

" syukurlah kalau noona sudah sadar—semalaman namja ini menemani noona"

" eh?"

" kami yang menemukanmu berbaring di jalanan. Dan saat kami sedang membeli obat-obatan namja ini bertemu dengan kami dan ahirnya bisa mengenalimu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku Kim Daehyun, dan ini dongsaengku Sungjin"

Minseok mengangguk sedikit.

" istirahatlah, aku yakin kau juga belum sepenuhnya baikan. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan ini nanti"

Pamit Daehyun.  
Minseok mengangguk, ia menempelkan tangannya di lengan kekar Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Yeoja manis itu menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat Luhan terbangun, namun bukan Luhan jika ia tidak menyadarinya. Luhan sudah terbangun sejak Daehyun berada di kamar, dan ia merasakan getaran lirih dari tubuh yang ia peluk.

" maafkan aku—mianhaeyo Luhanie—mian"

Itulah yang terus Minseok gumankan hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Luhan mengusap lelehan air mata yang ada di pipinya.

" aku harus menerimanya bukan?"

Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. Setelah memberi sedikit ciuman di bibir Minseok, Luhan kembali tertidur karena tubuhnya yang sepertinya tidak dapat menahan kantuknya lagi.  
Sore hari Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan Minseok sudah tidak ada di dalam pelukannya, ia bergegas bangun dan menabrak pintu.

" EH? Kau sudah bangun?"

" Xiumin—"

" aku memasakkan mereka kari, kau mau? Kemarin aku diajari cara membuat kari"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Minseok yang tersenyum dengan alat memasak di dapur yang sedikit kotor. Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Minseok memintanya duduk dan memberikannya segelas air putih.

" Lulu mau sarapan makan apa? Kita harus segera pulang, aku rindu dengan Chen dan Sweetie"

" ini sudah hampir jam 3, Xiumin—apapun jika itu kau yang masak aku akan menyukainya"

" sore? AAAAA"

Minseok kembali menjadi yeoja yang imut, entahlah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya yang jelas kali ini Luhan merasa sedikit lega. Luhan menoleh pada dua bersaudara yang sedang sibuk membenarkan atap rumahnya, rumah yang sekarang Luhan tinggali adalah sebuah rumah tradisional di dekat padang rumput yang luas. Dengan keadaan yang sedikit buruk untuk ditinggali namun cukup hangat untuk mendapatkan sambutan dari sang pemilik.

" bus terahir jam berapa?"

Tanya Luhan.  
Daehyun menoleh setengah berfikir.

" mungkin jam 4, biasanya bus terahir ke seoul memang jam 4"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya tanpa complain. Minseokpun ikut menikmati apa yang ia buat. Beberapa waktu untuk bersantai dan berbenah ahirnya Minseok pamit pada Daehyun dan Sungjin. Setelah mendahului Luhan yang berjalan perlahan sambil membawa tas di samping pundaknya membiarkan Minseok berlarian menuju halte.

" anu—soal mobilmu—kami akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali"

Ucapan Daehyun membuat langkah Luhan terhenti, ia menoleh pada Daehyun dan Sungjin yang menatapnya sedikit takut. Luhan mengangkat bahunya—

" aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak perduli dengan itu—jadi hiduplah baik-baik kalian, jangan lupa buang obat yang kalian beli kemarin. Itu sudah kadarluarsa dan tidak memenuhi standart obat"

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" anu—paling tidak kami ingin menebus kebaikanmu—"

" sudahlah, harta dan uang tidak ada berguna jika kalian kehilangan seseorang yang kalian cintai. Bye—"

Daehyun dan Sungjin mengangguk patuh. Tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lagi, ia merogoh kartu nama di saku miliknya sedikit tersenyum ia memberikan kartu itu pada Daehyun.

" kalau kau bosan disini dan ingin tinggal di seoul kalian harus menghubungiku, kalau kalian merasa itu memang hutang"

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan berlari mendekati Minseok yang memintanya untuk cepat karna bus segera datang.  
Daehyun dan Sungjin menatap kartu nama dengan lambang warna dan lambang kesehatan di dalamnya. Sebuah kartu nama dengan passfoto kepala rusa, nama dan nomor yang bisa di hubungi.

" dia gila hyung—"

" sepertinya"

Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi dua bersaudara yang menatapnya tidak percaya, sedangkan Minseok langsung menoleh padanya bingung.

" kenapa?"

" tidak, hanya saja mereka terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi kaget itu"

" memang kenapa?"

" kau ingat kartu nama yang Sehun buatkan? Itu aku berikan pada mereka"

Minseok yang tau kejadian pembuatan kartu nama itu langsung ikut memperhatikan Daehyun dan Sungjin dari bus, ia terkekeh. Kartu nama itu adalah buatan Sehun yang kesal karna Luhan memonopoli Minseok seenak sendiri, terlebih saat itu Luhan meminta Sehun menjadi asistennya setelah barter dengan koleksi video dan foto tentang Minseok.  
Luhan menoleh saat Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

" aku—aku akan mengatakan apa keinginanku pada papa"

" memang apa keinginanmu?"

" aku—aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, aku—aku ingin memilih takdirku sendiri"

Ucap Minseok yakin.

" katakanlah pada kedua orang tuamu apa yang kau inginkan, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti"

" papa—akan sangat sulit berbicara dengan orang keras kepala seperti papa"

" kkkk—Inspektur Xui memang seperti itu bukan?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Setibanya di terminal, Luhan membiarkan Minseok berlari mendekati Chen dan keluarganya yang menjemputnya. Namja tampan itu mengangguk saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan manik tajam Kyuhyun. Keduanya menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda, Luhan dengan ekspresi sedihnya dan Kyuhyun dengan expresi iba yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa. Minseok bingung saat tidak melihat Luhan di sekitarnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mendahului langkahnya entah pergi kemana dengan menggunakan taxi.

" mama—apa papa marah padaku?"

" tidak sayang, dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan setelah mencarimu kemana-mana"

" tapi kenapa papa tidak ikut dengan kita?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan apapun dari anaknya. Yeoja itu menggeleng dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeruput kopinya dengan perlahan.

" jadi—"

" _aku akan pergi, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menjadi pengikutnya"_

" kau tidak usah seperti itu—"

" _just little think about my heart. Semua akan percuma jika aku tetap masih tidak bisa melupakannya"_

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir ke atas piring kecil yang digunakan sebagai alas, namja paruh baya itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam mencoba bijak untuk segala hal yang akan ia katakan dan akan ia putuskan.

" kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

" _hahaha—aku tidak menyerah, tapi aku kalah sejak awal. Maafkan aku karna memaksa anakmu untuk menerimaku, mungkin cintaku tidak cukup untuk membuka hatinya. Aku akan mencoba untuk tetap menghubungimu"_

" tsk, jangan gegabah! Berpikirlah matang-matang"

" _ok, see you next time"_

" jja"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun saat setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan.

" apa katanya?"

" kebahagiaan Minseok adalah yang utama"

Sungmin tau Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, namun ia juga tau Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang akan memaksa kehendaknya dengan seenaknya sendiri tanpa tau apapun. Kyuhyun memang orang yang arogan tapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang diluar kendalinya.

" papa—"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

" aku—aku ingin menolak perjodohan itu, aku punya seorang yang aku sukai—"

" semua ada di tanganmu, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun"

" jadi papa menyetujuinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melihat kebahagiaan di mata Minseok, dan itu cukup untuk mengobati kekecewaannya tadi. Minseok mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan memeluknya senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang di berikan permen.

" jadi siapa yang melumpuhkan hati gadisku ini?"

" belum saatnya papa tau! Aku takut papa akan berubah pikiran lagi!"

" ah—"

" yang jelas dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian pada Minni, selalu membuat Minni merasa special"

Pujian Minseok membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Chen menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

" kau kembali ke cina? Benarkah?"

" heii—aku ada pekerjaan di sana"

" bentar lagi kita ujian—"

Luhan terkekeh.

" sejak awal aku bukan murid pindahan Chenie, aku adalah pemilik sekolah itu dan anggap saja aku sebagai penyusup kkk"

" kau tidak akan kembali?"

Pertanyaan Chen membuat senyum Luhan pudar untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak sama. Chen tau senyuman terpaksa yang ada di wajah Luhan.

" entahlah—dunia kedokteran berbeda dengan duniamu Chen"

" bukannya kau akan ikut Kris dan yang lain?"

" tidak, aku hanya membantu jika aku ingin. Toh Kris sudah berhasil meringkus beberapa orang penting di organisasi itu, jalannya sudah berada di ahir—dan lagi masih ada asistenku"

" namanya Yi Xing! Kenapa di kepalamu hanya ada Minseok dan Minseok sih?"

Luhan meringis.

" husst, aku pergi dulu ya—jjja"

Chen mengangguk melambai ke arah Luhan yang berjalan di gate.

" Cheeeenieee?"

Serasa tidak asing dengan suara anggun itu, Chen menoleh. Seorang yeoja anggun dengan beberapa pengawal memeluknya erat.

" egghh—"

" mommy merindukanmu!"

" hehehe, momm—"

Chen belajar memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan mommy karna ancaman Jungsoo tempo hari.

" kau tidak ke sekolah?"

" hari ini hari sabtu mom, dan aku baru saja mengantarkan temanku"

" bukan pacarkan?"

Chen terkekeh.  
Heechul lebih prokterktif dibandingkan dengan Wookie jika itu menyangkut dengan seorang namja yang mendekati Chen.

" apa itu Dio? Apa kalian pacaran?"

" ti—tidak mungkin!"

Berpacaran dengan Dio? Chen?. Chen hanya tertawa garing mendengar ocehan Heechul yang sudah menyeretnya jauh ke luar bandara. Langkah keduanya terhenti saat tidak sengaja melihat dua orang sedang berciuman panas di samping mobil. Mata Chen berkedib beberapa kali sebelum menyadari jika Heechul sudah ingin mendekati mereka.

" momm!"

Chen menggeleng pada yeoja baya yang tengah marah itu. Heechul benar-benar menakutkan jika sedang marah.  
Chen kaget saat tidak sengaja melihat rok yeoja itu tersingkap dengan sesuatu milik sang namja masuk kedalamnya.

" Kaa—Kai?"

Mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya, Kai kaget. Namja berkulit tan itu langsung menarik tubuhnya dengan sedikit menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya yang baru saja ia cabut dari tubuh yeoja yang menyandar di bagian samping mobil.

" kau ingin merusak karirmu?! Kim JongIn kembali ke kantor agensi dan temui aku di sana!"

" direktur—"

Heechul benar-benar murka saat melihat wajah sayu Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit kecewa karna kegiatannya di ganggu. Heechul menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

" kau! Bukannya kau sudah menikah dengan anakku?! Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?! Cepat pergi sebelum wartawan mengerubungi kalian! Aku tidak ingin anakku tau kau benar benar wanita jalang!"

Baekhyun langsung memungut dompetnya setelah mencium Kai beberapa kali. Yeoja itu langsung pergi dengan mobil yang berada di sampingnya tadi.  
Chen terpaksa mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan dengan penuh amarah masuk ke dalam kantor agensi. Ia berusaha mengajak Heechul untuk tenang namun yeoja itu tetap saja kalah dengan amarah dan ego seorang Kim Heechul. Di dalam ruangannya ia menemukan Kai, Heechul langsung melempar berkas-berkas yang ia dapati dari sekretarisnya saat menuju ke ruangannya.

" kau ingin membuat scandal ini semakin meluas?! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak melakukan macam-macam dan jalani saja karirmu dengan baik! Aku tidak menutut banyak untuk perusahaan! Aku hanya menuntut ke profesionalisme dari mu!"

" aku—"

" ini sudah ke 3 kalinya aku mendapatkan kabar berita tentang kalian yang sedang bercumbu di tempat umum! Bahkan aku harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku di tempat parkir! Apa kalian tidak memiliki otak?"

Kai tau bagaimana kesalahan yang telah ia buat, ia hanya bisa menunduk.

" malam ini, kita adakan konsfrensi pers! Persiapkan jawabanmu sebaik mungkin—jangan bawa atau seret yeoja jalang itu!"

" dia punya nama direktur!"

Heechul menatap tajam Kai.

" namannya Byun Baekhyun, orang yang aku cintai!"

" terserah dengan apa yang kau rasakan pada yeoja itu, tapi kau hanya harus ingat! Dia sudah menikah dengan anakku! Apa kau ingin membuat anakku nampak bodoh? Apa kau juga akan menunjukkan bagaimana kau sangat mencintai istri orang?! Di sini bukan hanya kau dan perusahaan yang dirugikan tapi yeoja itu, keluargamu, dan FANS MU! Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?!"

Kai terdiam.  
Heechul benar, ia akan membawa banyak orang ke dalam skandalnya. Ia mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan ruangan sebelum ia melihat Chen yang mengusap air mata di pipi yeoja manis itu. Entah kenapa Chen menangis, tapi Kai yakin jika itu menyangkut dengan perbuatannya tadi.  
Chen mendekati Heechul yang sedang mencoba menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh tentang kejadian yang sudah menyebar luas di internet. Chen meraih telephone di tangan Heechul dan meminta Heechul duduk di kursi untuk menghirup nafas.

" yeoboseo—oh, itu hanya sebuah adegan untuk film yang akan di perankan Kai-ssi. Fans hanya sedikit kaget jadi beramsumsi tidak jelas. Sudahlah nanti akan ada konfrensi pers. Ah iya—terimakasih sudah percaya"

Setelah meletakkan telephone kabel itu di tempatnya Chen mendekati Heechul.

" mommy harus tenang—"

" anakku—dia—kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mau di selingkuhi? Dia—Chen, anakku sedang menerima karma atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan padamu"

" momm—"

Heechul menangis, ia terisak sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Chen. Bahkan yeoja itu tidak memperdulikan Jungsoo yang datang dan hanya bisa menjadi pemerhati Chen dan Heechul.

.

.

.

Kris menggebrak meja dimana seorang yeoja tengah duduk dengan santai di sebuah bilik. Café itu cukup sepi untuk mendengarkan gebrakan kuat dari seorang Kris. Yeoja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

" kenapa kau tidak bisa diam di tempatmu?! Bukankah itu akan lebih aman, kau mengacaukan semua yang telah ku susun dengan muncul di berita!"

" Kris-ssi, ayolah—kita sedang tidak bermain kucing-kucingan dengan organisasi itu. Mau aku bersembunyi atau apapun mereka akan menemukanku, setidaknya sebelum aku mati biarkan aku mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan"

" kau!"

Baekhyun mematikan rokok yang ia hisap.

" mereka sudah menghubungiku, dan memintaku untuk tidak lagi berkomplot denganmu—mereka mempercayaiku dengan adanya aku di berita. Jadi tenang saja Kris-ssi, kau masih bisa membalas mereka—"

" kau membocorkan tentang kami?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya didekat wajah Kris.  
Kris memang sangat tampan jika sedang serius dan Baekhyun senang dengan keadaan dimana ia bisa menggoda seorang inspektur yang handal seperti namja yang kini tengah memangkunya. Baekhyun sengaja menekan bagian vital milik Kris yang membuat Kris sedikit mengerang.

" apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tempat umum dan—jauhkan tubuhmu dari tubuhku!"

Yeoja itu semakin tertantang saat Kris berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk nyaman di bagian selangkangan Kris. Tidak mudah untuk menaklukan Kris, meski Kris juga tidak menolak dengan kekuatan penuh tapi Kris tetap saja namja yang sangat ingin Baekhyun taklukkan. Kris memang tidak bisa melawan yeoja, ia masih menghormati seorang wanita karna ia juga mencintai 2 orang wanita di dalam hidupnya—ibunya dan Tao.

" menyingkirlah dari tubuhku sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku"

" wae? Kenapa kau menolakku? Kai bahkan bertekuk lutut memintanya padaku—"

Kris benar-benar kesal sekarang, ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak mendorong atau membanting Baekhyun yang sedang menggelitiki tubuhnya. Terangsang? Kris bukan namja plinplan yang hanya dengan sentuhan begitu saja langsung menjadi buas, itu hanya akan terjadi jika yang merangsangnya adalah Tao-sebagai catataan- jika itu yeoja lain? Ia tidak akan memiliki nafsu lebih untuk menyentuhnya.

" aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku ketahui tentang organisasi itu jika kau membuatku puas—"

" dalam mimpimu, Byun Baek—AGHH!"

Kris mengerang saat tangan liar Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam celana dalamnya, menggenggam sesuatu yang membuat Kris lemah—

" kalau begini"

Tekanan itu membuat tubuh Kris sedikit menegang, ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa mematahkan tulang-tulang Baekhyun.  
Suara ribut-ribut di depan pintu bilik membuatnya sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia bisa menjauh dari Baekhyun. Tapi rasa syukur itu hanya terjadi sementara sebelum pintu bilik terbuka dan suara itu menghilangkan seluruh keberaniannya.

" gege—se—se-dang apa?"

Suara halus penuh dengan kekagetan itu membuat Kris menoleh, ia melihat Tao menatap tidak percaya kearahnya. ice cream kesukaan Tao jatuh ke lantai di ikuti dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi cubby Tao.

" Tao—"

" ah! Kau dongsaeng Kris? Kau belum cukup umur untuk di sini pergilah—"

" AHGHHH!"

Kris mengerang lagi setelah Baekhyun meremas miliknya. Melihat Tao menangis dan berlari ia langsung memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membanting Baekhyun di atas sofa. Matanya menyala karna marah—

" kau benar-benar jalang!"

Ucapan Kris sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya di tanggapi ekspresi datar dari Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun terdiam mencoba membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang.

.

.

.

Suasana apartemen Kris menjadi ramai setelah Kris datang mengejar Tao yang langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua, Lay sedang ada di apartemen depan apartemen mereka. Suho sedang berada di jepang, sedangkan Sehun? Entah kemana hacker gila itu pergi. Dan kini hanya tinggal Kris yang menggedor pintu kamar Tao.

" baby—dengarkan penjelasan gege dulu"

" hiks—"

Suara isakan itu membuat Kris memberanikan diri merayap di bagian luar apartemen miliknya yang berada di lantai 18. Sedikit saja Kris salah berpijak dan berpegangan ia bisa langsung menemui ajalnya—namun tidak akan berarti dengan isakan Tao. Sesampainya ia di depan kaca kamar Tao, ia langsung masuk dari jendela.  
Tao meringkuk di depan pintu, memeluk kakinya merapatkan dengan tubuhnya.

" baby—"

Sedikit kaget bagaimana Kris bisa berada di kamarnya sedangkan ia sudah mengunci pintunya.

" kau harus percaya pada gege—tadi itu—"

" gege mencintai wanita itu bukan? Gege dia adalah istri Chanyeol ge! Kenapa gege melakukan itu dengannya di depan umum? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol ge mengetahuinya? Hikss—"

Kris meraih tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

" hiks—Tao cemburu! Hiks—yeoja itu sangat seksi dan menggoda gege!"

Mendengar suara isakan Tao, Kris tersenyum. Sungguh, ia amat mencintai panda manis yang ada di pelukannya. Kris sangat menikmati bagaimana Tao mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu pada Baekhyun yang berani merebut Kris darinya, hingga seluruh ucapan Tao tercekat saat Kris mencium bibirnya. Ciuman hangat itu menghentikan seluruh isakan Tao. Kris mencoba membuat dirinya tetap bisa mengontol diri untuk tidak berbuat lebih pada orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ciuman itu berahir membiarkan benang saliva menyatukan keduanya.

" aku berjanji pada papamu untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih dari ciuman sebelum kau menjadi istriku—aku akan menepatinya"

" wae?"

" karna seorang namja akan di lihat dari janjinya—aku tidak ingin merusak kepercayaan jendral Huang. Bukan karna dia seorang jendral dan atasanku di kepolisian, melainkan karna dia adalah papa dari gadis yang amat ku cintai"

" gege—"

Kris menyingkirkan segala pikiran kotor yang hinggap saat tidak sengaja melihat leher jenjang Tao. Kris hanya manusia biasa yang akan tersulut jika mendapatkan mangsa yang pas, dan mangsa itu adalah Tao-yeoja yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Kris bangkit dan membaringkan Tao diatas kasur. Menciumi setiap inci wajah Tao, mengulum telinga, bibir dan menghisap leher jenjang itu.

" aku akan buta jika itu denganmu—Huang Zitao"

" gege—agghh!"

Tangan kekar Kris sudah berada di dalam kemeja yang Tao pakai, dengan lihai meremas buah dada Tao.

" aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku jika denganmu—"

Tao tau bagaimana Kris berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih dalam, ia juga tau jika Kris adalah orang yang akan menepati janjinya. Tao tersenyum saat Kris menatapnya tidak percaya.

" bagaimana jika gege mengajari Tao cara memanjakan gege?"

Dan tangan Tao menyusup ke dalam celana jeans yang Kris pakai hingga menyisakan Kris yang terkapar dengan pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana.  
Mereka tertidur dengan Kris yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut gambar panda tersenyum.

.

.

" rumah ini benar-benar berantakan—"

Guman Suho.

" benar—mungkin Kris dan Tao sedang ribut?"

" aku tidak melihat Kris di kamarnya—kalau Tao aku yakin dia di kamarnya, karna kamar itu terkunci. Biasanya dia tidak akan mengunci kamarnya jika sedang pergi"

Balas Sehun.

" ya sudah, kita pergi lagi saja—kita harus memeriksa inspektur Key"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho.  
Keduanya langsung pergi mengelilingi kota Seoul dengan mobil kesayangan Suho. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca berita di phonselnya.

" Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin Kai-ssi dan Baekhyu-ssi melakukan itu di depan umum?"

" apa?"

" mereka bercinta di tempat umum, satu taman, dua clube, tiga tempat parkir bandara. Parahnya mereka tertangkap kamera—oh! Bagaimana dengan Chen dan si jerapah itu?"

Tanya Sehun.

" apa hubungannya dengan Chen dan Chan-? Siapa aku lupa namanya?"

" Chanyeol! Bukankah gara-gara perselingkuhan dengan Baekhyun, Chen memutuskan untuk bercerai dari namja ini?"

" HEE? Mereka menikah?"

Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya.  
Ia lupa jika yang mengetahui pernikahan Chanyeol dan Chen hanya beberapa orang saja—Sehun meringis menoleh pada Suho yang masih konsentrasi terhadap jalanan.

" hehehe—maksudku pacaran"

" oh—istilah anak sekolahan jaman sekarang memang sedikit memusingkan"

" hehehe begitulah"

Untung saja Suho bukan orang yang suka mencari tahu tentang hal yang tidak perlu ( kisah cinta orang ) jadi dia dengan santainya menerima keterangan dari Sehun.

" bukankah Key itu adalah sunbaemu hyung?"

" yah—aku juga tidak menyangka dia melakukan hal itu, padahal aku kira dia benar-benar menyukai keadilan"

" lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

" mencari keterangan lebih lanjut dari Key—aku yakin dia bukan orang yang benar-benar mau berkecimpung dalam dunia gelap itu"

" kau mudah sekali percaya pada orang—"

Ucapan Sehun hanya ditanggapi angkatan bahu dari Suho. Setibanya di rumah keluarga Key, mereka turun dan mendekati beberapa petugas kepolisian yang sedang berjaga.

" kenapa ramai sekali hyung?"

Tanya Sehun saat melihat beberapa polisi hilir mudik ke luar masuk rumah. Suho mengangguk mendekati seorang penjaga.

" apa inspektur Kim ada di rumah?"

" kau siapa?"

" aku hobaenya saat SMA di jepang. Dia memintaku datang hari ini—"

Penjaga itu langsung menghela nafas.

" datanglah ke alamat ini, jenazah inspektur Kim akan disemayamkan sementara disana, sekarang sedang dikremasi"

" apa?"

" tadi malam terjadi perampokan di rumah ini dan menewaskan inspektur Kim"

" perampokan? Di rumah seorang perwira kepolisian?"

Penjaga itu mengangguk.  
Beberapa saat setelah mendengarkan keterangan dari penjaga tersebut Sehun dan Suho langsung pergi ke alamat yang dituliskan oleh penjaga itu. Suasana pemakaman sudah benar-benar lenggang saat Suho dan Sehun tiba, beruntung Sehun mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam dan meskipun Suho mengenakan pakaian warna-warni dia mengenakan jas hitam dengan mantel hitam selutut. Suho menatap foto Key dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum ia berdoa. Selesai berdoa untuk mendiang, Suho duduk di tempat yang di sediakan sekedar meminum soju yang biasa ada disana.

" benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya—senpai"

Guman Suho.  
Sehun hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Suho nampak terpukul dengan berita kematian dari sunbaenya. Namja itu mengamati beberapa orang yang berlalulalang untuk memberikan penghormatan terahir pada Key, hingga ia melihat seorang yang biasa ia lihat di layar kaca-orang yang ia cari. Sehun terus mencoba biasa saja dengan orang yang baru saja masuk, seorang asing dengan rambut panjang persis seorang Yakuza memberikan penghormatan. Keberuntungan sedang memihak Sehun kali ini, namja asing itu duduk di sampingnya dengan beberapa orang yang langsung mengekor di sampingnya.

" ini sudah yang terahir kita menghilangkan jejak kita di korea, besok kita akan terbang ke jepang. Persenjataan kita di jamin di sana"

Tidak ada yang curiga dengan omongan dari namja asing di dekat Sehun. Karena mereka menggunakan bahasa Spanyol. Sehun? Dia bersyukur ibunya sering memaksanya untuk mengikuti les bahasa asing, salah satunya Spanyol. Namja itu juga tidak curiga jika Sehun mendengarkannya.

" obat itu juga sudah berada di daerah jepang menuju Vietnam lewat jalan laut. Pengiriman ekspres barang memang sedikit menguntungkan kita"

" jangan banyak bicara! Di sini banyak polisi!"

" toh kita memakai bahasa kita"

Seorang namja dari komplotan itu menyenggol Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit kaget.

" apa kau punya permen?"

Ucapnya dengan bahasa Spanyol. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba terlihat bingung.

" apa kau punya permen?"

Ulangnya.

" anu—eum—pakai—bahasa—english, I can littlebite"

Orang itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada kawanannya.

" dia bahkan tampak bodoh!"

Sehun tersenyum kaku. Ia paling tidak terima jika dikatai bodoh, dan kali ini ia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatannya. Pasalnya ia berada di dalam ruangan yang ia sediri tidak tau mana kawan mana lawan.

" I am sorry, what you said?"

Tanya Sehun.

" you good"

Dalam hati Sehun mengumpat beberapa kali untuk mencincang namja itu.

" baiklah, kau nanti pergi ke Vietnam! Aku akan mengurus yang di jepang dan Canada. Bagi menjadi tiga tim!"

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka pergi.  
Hembusan nafas lega terlihat jelas di ekspresi wajah Sehun, namja itu menatap sekilas ke arah Suho yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan beberapa namja tadi dan lebih khusuk ke ketidak percayaannya pada Key.

" apa kalian teman Key?"

Tanya seorang di depan Sehun. Sehun langsung menggeleng saat menyadari namja itu mendekat dan duduk di depannya menggantikan beberapa orang tadi.

" anu—hyungku adalah hobaenya"

" oh? Apa—Kim Joonmyun?"

Sehun dan Suho langsung menatap namja itu bersamaan, setelah itu mengangguk.

" aku, Lee Jinki. Atau kau boleh memanggilku Onew jika aku tidak sedang bertugas. Aku adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan Key di kepolisian. Ini—Key memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada hobaenya yang bernama Joonmyun. Karena itu aku menunggu disini selama beberapa waktu—

" bagaimana kau tau jika aku adalah hobae Key-senpai?"

Onew tersenyum.

" kau terus mengatakan tidak percaya-dan senpai-senpai beberapa kali jadi aku yakin kalau aku tidak salah orang. Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi"

Di perjalanan pulang Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kris-ssi harus tau ini semua!"

Apartemen Kris sudah terlihat rapi dengan keberadaan Kris yang berada di depan meja.

" dari mana?"

" hyung! Kita harus cepat memesan tiket ke Jepang, Vietnam dan Canada!"

Suho menoleh ke arah Sehun.

" untuk apa?"

" mereka akan meninggalkan korea setelah kemarin malam sudah membunuh inspektur Kim! Dan penyelundupan sabu-sabu itu akan tiba besok malam di Vietnam dari Jepang. Dan di Jepang juga sudah ada penyelundupan senjata antara Canada dan Jepang"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.  
Sehun mengatakan apa yang ia dengar dan apa yang ada di otaknya. Hingga beberapa kali Suho langsung mengangguk.

" dan pesan dari Key adalah—ajak Onew untuk memberantas Blackhole. Dia adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya dan terlatih untuk urusan internasional. Key sudah mengatakan semua dan memberikan data-datanya pada Onew"

" baiklah, Suho! Kau ajak Onew dan Lay—setidaknya ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan dengan senjata dan obat-obatan itu. Sehun! Kau bisa ajak Dio jika ia tidak ada jadwal ke Vietnam, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Luhan untuk ikut dalam operasi kali ini. Aku akan ke Jepang dan Canada"

Semua bergegas merapikan perlengkapannya setelah memesan tiket.  
Kris mencium Tao yang masih terlelap, ia tersenyum.

" aku akan merindukanmu, my panda"

Bisik Kris.  
Namja tampan itu menulis di secarik kertas untuk Tao sebelum meninggalkan yeojanya pergi.

.

.

.

" _Chen—kau ada dimana?"_

" aku di agensi—"

" _baiklah aku kesana!"_

Beberapa menit sesudah telephone itu Lay muncul dengan membawa keranjang bayi dan perlengkapannya. Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

" mian—aku harus meninggalkan korea, aku dan Suho harus melakukan tugas dengan kepolisian Jepang"

" oh? Thanks sudah membawanya kemari"

Lay menunduk.

" apa tidak apa aku membawanya kemari? Aku sudah menghubungi Minseok dan Tao tapi tidak ada yang menyahut—"

" mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Hati-hati jie"

" kau juga"

Setelah Lay menghilang dari balik pintu agensi Chen tersenyum pada seorang bayi yang tengah terlelap di keranjang bayi. Ia mendorong bayi keranjang tersebut memasuki ruangan Heechul yang saat ini masih terlihat seperti orang gila dengan mengomeli banyak bawahannya. Jungsoo memiringkan kepalanya saat Chen kembali ke samping Heechul setelah mengamankan keranjang bayi jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang yang sedang meeting dengan Heechul. Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Jungsoo tak henti memberikannya tatapan tanda tanya. Heechul masih nampak menyeramkan saat mendengar penjelasan apa yang akan Kai gunakan untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

" baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai perang sesungguhnya!"

Di sana ada Baekhyun, Chen baru menyadarinya jika yeoja mungil yang sedang di samping Kai adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak melihat Chen dan terus berjalan mengikuti Kai yang mendahuluinya.

" tunggu aku disini sayang, dan kau juga CHEN!"

Penekanan itu membuat Chen mengangguk sekaligus merinding.  
Sebelum pergi Heechul mencium Jungsoo yang memilih untuk tetap duduk di ruangan Heechul. Bukan ia tidak perduli pada istrinya namun ia memiliki batasan untuk dunia bisnisnya, Heechul memang istrinya namun dalam dunia bisnis yeoja itu adalah rekan dan juga Heechul tidak akan konsentrasi jika Jungsoo berada di sekelilingnya saat ada masalah yang cenderung akan membuat Heechul terlihat manja pada Jungsoo.

" jadi itu cucuku?"

Tanya Jungsoo setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkannya bersama Chen. Chen mengangguk dan membiarkan Jungsoo mendekati bayi yang ada di keranjang dorong.

" cantik sekali, dia mirip sekali dengan Heechul. Oh! Lihat alisnya, mirip sekali dengan alisku? Aaah—pipi ini? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan pipi cubbyku saat bayi? Siapa namanya?"

" daddy bisa memanggilnya Sweetie, karna dia sangat manis"

" nama di akta kelahirannya—"

" Kim Dae Yeol—maaf bagaimanapun aku ingin anakku memiliki sedikit saja nama ayahnya"

" marganya harus PARK!"

" ta—"

" kau ingin menambah kemurkaan dari seorang Kim Heechul?"

Chen terdiam, ia membiarkan Jungsoo tersenyum penuh arti sambil memperhatikan Sweetie yang masih tertidur di keranjang bayi. Chen tersenyum senang saat melihat sambutan Jungsoo sama dengan sambutan Yesung saat pertama kali melihat Sweetie. Ia ingat bagaimana Yesung tiba-tiba ada di apartemennya dan Lay saat ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa membohongi Yesung yang juga memiliki ilmu medis sebagai dasar mendirikan sebuah perusahaan farmasi. Dan Yesung lebih jeli daripada Wookie yang juga seorang dokter yang cukup handal. Yesung yang curiga karna tidak mendapati anaknya melakukan pernerbangan kemana-mana langsung mendekati apartemen Kris, setidaknya ia tau jika Kris sedang ada misi berbahaya di korea dan ingin bertanya tentang keterlibatan Chen. Dan semua terjadi—Yesung mengetahui semuanya.  
Chen menyalakan tv dimana semua chanel menayangkan konfrensi pers yang agensi Heechul buat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan memojokkan mulai bermunculan namun dengan santai Heechul membalik semua pertanyaan dari para wartawan. Kai dan Baekhyun? Keduanya nampak memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda, meski sama-sama tertekan.

" eum, itu adalah salah satu adegan dari film yang sedang kami garap—mungkin para fans sedang menantinya. Kalian fans setiaku dan Kai-ssi pasti tau apa judul film itu"

Ucap Baekhyun tenang tanpa kegugupan.

" tentu saja itu film bergenre 17+, tapi meskipun begitu banyak pesan moral yang penulis suguhkan di setiap adegan"

" benarkah begitu?"

Ahirnya semua percaya jika Kai dan Baekhyun terlibat dalam satu film yang sama dengan judul dan tema yang masih di rahasiakan. Heechul melempar tubuhnya ke sofa setelah sampai di ruangannya. Jungsoo langsung terkekeh melihat tingkah laku istrinya.

" kau benar-benar wanita yang tangguh, Chullie"

" terimakasih pujianmu—Teukie-ssi"

Desis Heechul, Jungsoo tau jika istrinya itu tidak ingin di ganggu jika sudah mengubah namanya menjadi nama panggilan saat sekolah dulu. Chen tersentak saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi—

" Oh tidak! Sweetie? Kenapa kau bangun sekarang?"

Chen langsung berlari mendekati keranjang bayi yang ada di pojok ruangan.  
Heechul yang tidak menghiraukan suara gangguan langsung bangkit dari tidurannya dan menatap Jungsoo yang tersenyum mengarahkan pandangan pada sisi ruangan dimana Chen sedang mencoba mengangkat seorang bayi manis berpakaian pink.

" oh tidak! Apa aku berhalusinasi melihat bayi haram Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. Ia mendekati Chen yang sepertinya tidak mendengar suara gumanan dari Heechul.

" jaga kata-katamu Chulie, tidak ada yang terlahir sebagai anak haram. Setiap anak terlahir dengan kesucian dan kemurnian. Tsk, pasti karna suara neneknya—dia jadi terbangun"

" oh tidak!? Siapa dia? Jungsoo-ya? Chenie?"

Jungsoo membopong bayi mungil berumur kira-kira tiga bulan membawanya mendekati Heechul yang menatapnya kaget.

" coba tebak?"

" bukan bayi mereka kan?"

" lihat saja—"

Heechul memperhatikan wajah bayi mungil itu sangat lama hingga terdengar suara pekikan yang membuat bayi itu menangis dan meminta untuk bersama dengan Chen.

" di—dia—"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

" benarkah? YA Kim Jongdae?!"

" dia terlahir setelah 1 bulan perceraian dan 6 bulan di dalam kandungan. Dokter memaksaku untuk mengeluarkannya secepat mungkin untuk menghindari anemiaku semakin parah dan membahayakan yawanya. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa harus dirawat di rumah sakit—"

Heechul lalu sedikit berhitung dengan awal mula pernikahan Chen dan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum bahagia memandang Chen.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Dan—pernikahan kalian? Kalian bilang jika itu—"

" salahkan Luhan-ge tetangga depan apartemen kami yang membuat minuman perangsang sehingga kami mau tidak mau melakukannya—"

Chen menyembunyikan rona malu di wajahnya dengan mengangkat bayi di depannya.

" aigo~ aku akan berterima kasih padanya—oh ya siapa nama cucuku ini?"

" Park Daeyeol, kau bisa memanggilnya 'sweetie' jika kau mau, baby"

" ooh manisnya~ sungguh melihatnya aku merasakan bebanku beberapa detik lalu menguap begitu saja!"

Kebahagiaan itu begitu indah di mata Chen, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Heechul dan Jungsoo berebut untuk bermain dengan bayi yang baru saja berusia 4 bulan itu.

.

.

.

Minseok mendesah, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

" ada apa eoni?"

" Lulu tidak menghubungiku—"

" benarkah? Tumben—"

Chen duduk di bangkunya, ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang biasa ia pakai di hari senin. Ia mengambil juga buku milik Minseok yang sudah berisikan jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menjadi PR minggu lalu. Ia lupa jika ia ada PR dan harus menginap di rumah keluarga Park karna anaknya diculik Heechul begitu saja.

" oh! Aku lupa, kalau dia ke cina"

" dia pulang ke cina? Ada apa?"

Minseok memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada Chen.

" aku dengar ayahnya minta bantuan, entahlah. Dia kan memang orang yang susah di tebak, mungkin saja dia sedang bersama Kris dkk atau entah dimana"

" tapi—kenapa aku merasakan dia tidak akan kembali?"

Chen terkekeh.  
Minseok terlihat berbeda,

" jie jieeeeee!"

Kedua yeoja itu menoleh ke arah pintu dimana seorang yeoja berkuncir kuda berlari ke arah mereka dengan membawa beberapa map.

" ada titipan dari temanku—katanya hasil yang Lay jie butuhkan dari rumah sakit seoul. Karna tidak ada yang mengambil jadi temanku di minta untuk membawanya dan memberikannya padaku"

" hasil?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Tao membuka salah satu map, dan Minseok map yang lain.

" Kim Jong In—Park Hyunchan? Kecocokan 99,98% —eh? Apa ini jie?"

Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao.

" kau salah baca mungkin—"

Chen merebut map di tangan Tao dan langsung membaca apa yang telah dibaca Tao.

" Park Chanyeol—Park Hyunchan? Kecocokan 0,00% —Lho? Chenie—ini aneh!"

Lapor Minseok.

" mungkin tertukar—"

" tapi ini map hasil tes dengan Dio-ssi sama dengan yang ada dengan yang bersama Park Hyunchan?"

Minseok menunjukkan hasil tes DNA Kai dan Dio yang hampir sama persis dengan hasil yang ada di map bersama Hyunchan.  
Chanyeol mendekat dan merebut apa yang ada di tangan Tao membuat ketiga yeoja itu kaget, mereka lupa jika Chen dan Minseok satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

" apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa—"

" anu—ini bisa dijelaskan"

" kalian menyelidiki aku dan anakku? ATAS DASAR APA KALIAN MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!?"

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat semua anak yang mulai berdatangan ke kelas kaget termasuk ketiga yeoja yang menjadi tersangka. Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Chen yang meringis sedikit ketakutan—

" bukankah kita sudah tidak memiliki keterikatan? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku? Kau ingin merusak hubunganku dan Baekhyun?! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau hanya mantan—ingat itu!"

Chen menatap kaget akan tuduhan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia menunduk, sama sekali ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

" Dan siapa kau yang berani membentak anak gadis orang?"

Semua anak menoleh ke seorang yeoja dan 2 orang namja paruh baya di ambang pintu. Mereka semua kaget mendengar suara lirih dari yeoja anggun yang berjalan mendekati Chen.

" lebih baik kau urusi gadismu itu agar tidak mendekati dan merusak citra artisku—Chen aku ada perlu denganmu! Ikut mommy"

Heechul menarik tangan Chen pergi ke luar kelas meninggalkan Chanyeol.

" bukan Chen yang menyelidiki ini—tapi aku dan yang lain, Chen hanya menemani saja. Aku tidak berniat membela Chen karna dia sepupuku. Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya—"

" jika gege mau—aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang Kris gege miliki, datanglah ke apartemen kami"

Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan Tao bergantian, saat ingin meninggalkan kelas seorang guru datang dan membuatnya tetap di kelas. Tidak beberapa lama Chen pun datang dengan ekspresi wajah bingung berbeda dari saat ia meninggalkan kelas.  
Siang harinya Chanyeol mengikuti Tao untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka ketahui, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang terlihat di depannya.

" Chen jie memang bilang bukan urusannya, tapi—karna kami penasaran dengan anak itu jadi kami memaksa Chen jie ikut. Kris gege bilang akan memeriksanya nanti kalau ada waktu setelah perburuan selesai. Tapi berhubung situasi memanas dan kami juga tidak sabar ahirnya kami bertindak"

Tao dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam.

" katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini, panda—"

" membenarkan yang telah salah dan membenarkan yang benar"

Tao mematikan computer yang tadi ia nyalakan.

" akan banyak kejutan yang tidak gege tau—gege seharusnya bisa menyadari permasalahan gege sejak lama. Terutama perasaan gege sebenarnya. Jika yang gege lakukan saat ini adalah kebenaran, gege harus tetap memegang kebenaran itu. Tapi jika itu kesalahan, gege harus cepat sadar dan memperbaikinya sebelum memiliki dampak yang luas"

Chanyeol terduduk di lantai.

" jika gege memang mencintai Baekhyun jie dengan segenap hati, percayalah pada dia. Jika tidak, lebih baik gege mencoba untuk meminta dia mengatakan sebenarnya—kasihan bayi itu"

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat bisa memaksa sindikat gelap itu bertekuk lutut, perkelahian panjang itu berahir dengan kepolisian Vietnam berhasil meringkus sindikat pengedar narkoba.

" tidak akan aku biarkan!"

Teriak seorang yang telah Sehun ketahui namanya.

" Carnel? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Balik Sehun. Sehun berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Carnel yang di tangkap petugas.

" Mati kau!"

" SEHUN AWAS!"

Dio membalik tubuhnya untuk menolong Sehun, namun Sehun lebih cepat mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula hingga ahirnya ia yang tertembak.

" tsk, jangan bodoh hanya untuk menjadi tameng untukku, Do Kyungsoo!"

Sehun langsung mengarahkan senjata seorang polisi yang berdiri di dekatnya pada kaki dan bahu Carnel, hingga membuat namja berkewarganegaraan Spanyol itu terkapar setelah memberikan dua tembakan di tubuh Sehun.

" Sehun! Kita ke rumah sakit! Panggil ambulans cepat!"

Lay berlari mendekati ruang ICU, ia menemukan Dio tengah menangis menunggu operasi yang telah berlangsung.

" dia—"

" hiks—aku—aku"

" tenanglah, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Dio menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun hingga detail, Lay mengangguk. Seorang petugas polisi mendekat setelah memberi hormat pada keduanya.

" maafkan kami, ini semua kesalahan kami sehingga membuat nyawa penduduk sipil dalam bahaya. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda—"

Ucap mereka menggunakan bahasa Vietnam. Lay hanya mengangguk, selama mereka berada di Vietnam Sehunlah yang menjadi penerjemah mereka dan saat Sehun sekarat? Tidak ada yang mereka ketahui dari bahasa ibu rakyat Vietnam.  
Ruang operasi telah dibuka menampilkan seorang dokter mengenakan pakaian hijau, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada dua orang asing yang ada dihadapannya.

" he save, you all can visit him in 654 room at 04.00. Now he will rest in ICU"

" thanks doctor"

" God give him a miracle"

Setelah itu sang dokter pergi ke ruangannya.  
Matahari menyingsing dengan cepat, membuat Sehun mengerjap, ia meraih phonselnya yang beberapa kali bergetar mengganggunya—sedikit meringis saat ingin menggunakan tangan kanannya membuat Sehun sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Bahu kanan dan perut bagian kanannya terkena tembakan dan mengharuskannya operasi. Sehun mendesah mengganti tangannya dengan tangan kiri untuk meraih phonselnya.

" yeoboseo—"

" _Sehun? Bagaimana disana?"_

Suara khawatir Suho terdengar begitu tergesa.

" semua aman, termasuk Carnel yang sudah dibekuk polisi. Sejauh ini belum ada laporan tentang kejadian semalam"

" _kau baik-baik saja bukan?"_

" tentu saja, hanya saja sepertinya aku harus berada disini paling tidak beberapa minggu. Aku sedikit terkena tembakan tadi malam, cukup untuk menerima omelan dan ceramah dari nyonya besar Oh—"

" _sekolahmu?"_

" bukankah sedang sebentar lagi akan libur untuk ujian kelas 3? Aku juga akan meminta Luhan hyung untuk memberikanku ijin khusus. Bagaimana di Canada?"

Suho terdiam barang sejenak.

" _Jepang ada Onew-ssi yang mengatasi, dari laporan yang aku dapat semua sudah aman. Di Canada—semuanya hampir aman tapi—Kris hilang saat pengejaran beberapa mafia. Ia tercebur di sungai yang membentang di jembatan itu—sampai saat ini belum ada kabar dari tim SAR. Aku juga sedang mencarinya di hilir sungai"_

" bagaimana bisa?"

" _entahlah, sudah dulu ne—aku akan berusaha membawa kembali Kris. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada Tao jika aku tidak kembali dengan Kris"_

Sambungan itu terputus.  
Dio mengusap matanya saat mendengar teriakan dari Sehun.

" Sehun? Kau sudah sadar?"

" tentu—aiss, Lay noona dimana?"

Dio menggeleng.

" mungkin keluar, ada apa?"

" keadaan gawat—"

" gawat kenapa?"

Lay muncul dari balik pintu sambil menenteng beberapa plastic berisi makanan dan minuman. Ia langsung mendekati Sehun dan Dio.

" noona, pergilah ke Cina! Setidaknya minta Luhan hyung membantu penyelidikan—setidaknya sampai Kris hyung ditemukan"

" ada apa dengan Kris-ssi?"

Tanya Dio dan Lay bersamaan.

" dia hilang di sungai daerah Canada saat pengejaran, noona—aku berharap padamu"

" baiklah! Dio tolong jaga Sehun"

Dio mengangguk.  
Setelah lama dan mengetik beberapa kata Sehun meletakkan phonselnya di samping tempat tidur. Ia meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya. Ia sedikit mendesah saat melihat siaran Tv yang masih menyiarkan berita tentang Kai dan Baekhyun.

" kau tau semua itu?"

Dio menggeleng.

" meski dia hyungku tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadinya—sepertinya direktur marah besar"

Sehun mengangguk.  
Terdengar suara manis yang menghentikan heningnya suasana. Sehun mengambil phonselnya.

'Sehunie, ini pesan dariku. Cepat buka, jangan lupa dibalas ne?'

.

.

**From : Bunnie noona**

**Lulu tidak mengabariku beberapa hari ini, kata Chen dia sedang ada  
di Cina—wae?**

.

.

" aneh sekali—"

" apa yang aneh?"

" tidak biasanya rusa cina itu mengabaikan Minseokie noona—"

Balas Sehun.

" kau—sejak kapan kau menjadi pengikut Minseokie noona?"

Sehun tersenyum.

" entahlah, mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun ini—dia adalah noonaku yang paling aku sayangi"

" kau mencintainya?"

Wajah dan senyum Sehun terlihat bingung sejenak, ia lalu mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum ke arah Dio.

" bagaimana jika aku mencintai orang lain?"

" eh? Aku tidak melihat bagaimana kau dekat dengan seorang yeoja"

Sehun terkekeh.

" aku cukup terkenal di sekolah hyung. Banyak yang menyukaiku—kkk lalu hyung? Apa benar kau dan Chen berkencan"

" kkkk—aku? Mana mungkin—aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku sukai"

" nugu?"

Dio tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" rahasia"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal karna Dio, hingga keduanya tertawa bersama menikmati suasana di Vietnam.

.

.

.

" ba—bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku, inspektur Wu?"

Suho menepuk keningnya beberapa kali.

" dia mungkin mengalami amnesia sementara karna benturan kepala dan tekanan air—tapi syukurlah dia tidak mengalami keretakan di tempurung kepalanya"

Jelas dokter yang berdiri di samping Suho.

" baiklah sensei—terima kasih"

Kini Suho menatap namja yang ada di depannya.

" anu—sebenarnya siapa aku? Kau siapa?"

" oh Tuhan! Tao akan membunuhku jika tau keadaanmu, baiklah—aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu"

Suho menjelaskan apapun yang ia ketahui tentang Kris pada namja yang mengaku hilang ingatan di depannya. Memperlihatkan beberapa foto orang-orang yang harus Kris ingat hingga ahirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke korea setelah seminggu di Canada.

" gege!"

Teriakan Tao membuat Suho kaget, ia melihat ke Kris yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

" dia Tao, cepat sambut dia"

Bisik Suho.  
Kris mengangguk dan menyambut Tao dengan sapaan formal orang-orang korea membuat Tao mengedipkan matanya imut.

" gege kenapa?"

" aiss, Tao—anu—lebih baik kita ke apartemen saja. Suho ge akan menjelaskannya"

Sesampainya di apartemen Suho menceritakan semuanya pada Tao tentang Kris membuat Tao melebarkan matanya.

" gege—gege tidak ingat Tao?"

" maaf—aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"

Ucap Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya, Suho menatap iba pada Tao yang menatap Kris dengan ekspresi kaget dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" tidak mungkin!"

" Tao, biarkan Kris-ssi istirahat. Tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya, aku harus menjemput Sehun yang juga akan kembali hari ini—"

Tao mengangguk.  
Tingkah Kris sangat berbeda, namja itu memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut warna coklat miliknya. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Tao yang tidak berani mendekatinya.

" apa—apa kau dongsaengku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tao menggeleng.

" lebih baik gege istirahat saja—aku akan menyiapkan makan malam nanti"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk membiarkan Tao meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar Kris.  
Tao mengusap air matanya, ia berlari ke kamar dan mencari secarik kertas yang sempat Kris tinggalkan sesaat sebelum Kris meninggalkannya.  
Kertas berbentuk dan bergambar kepala panda itu terlihat begitu manis dengan kata-kata yang Kris tulis untuk Tao.

.

.

**My baby panda**

**Gege hanya pergi sebentar, Tao jangan mencari gege.  
Entah apa yang gege pikirkan hingga gege merasa harus  
menulis catatan ini untukmu.  
Perasaan gege tidak begitu baik, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga  
saat gege tidak ada Tao harus bisa mandiri. Percayalah hanya  
pada gege—meski kau juga bisa percaya pada Luhan.  
Percaya pada hatimu, peryalah hanya pada gege dan Luhan!  
ini perintah sekaligus permohonan—untuk keselamatanmu  
untuk cintamu..**

**Gege mencintaimu, Huang Zitao**

**Gegemu-Yifan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

Hadiah tahun baru 2015

HAPPY NEW YEARS 2015

**Hemm komentar temen-temen benar-benar membuat author berpikir beberapa kali untuk nulis lagi, seneng sih apalagi kalau ada ktitikan atau saran paaaanjang dari reader membuat pandangan author semakin luas dan semangatku berkobar hhhhh#gomawo**

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini ratenya bertambah jadi kalau yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi chapter ini**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **THE END?"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" gege!"

Teriakan Tao membuat Suho kaget, ia melihat ke Kris yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

" dia Tao, cepat sambut dia"

Bisik Suho.  
Kris mengangguk dan menyambut Tao dengan sapaan formal orang-orang korea membuat Tao mengedipkan matanya imut.

" gege kenapa?"

" aiss, Tao—anu—lebih baik kita ke apartemen saja. Suho ge akan menjelaskannya"

Sesampainya di apartemen Suho menceritakan semuanya pada Tao tentang Kris membuat Tao melebarkan matanya.

" gege—gege tidak ingat Tao?"

" maaf—aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"

Ucap Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya, Suho menatap iba pada Tao yang menatap Kris dengan ekspresi kaget dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" tidak mungkin!"

" Tao, biarkan Kris-ssi istirahat. Tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya, aku harus menjemput Sehun yang juga akan kembali hari ini—"

Tao mengangguk.  
Tingkah Kris sangat berbeda, namja itu memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut warna coklat miliknya. Ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Tao yang tidak berani mendekatinya.

" apa—apa kau dongsaengku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tao menggeleng.

" lebih baik gege istirahat saja—aku akan menyiapkan makan malam nanti"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk membiarkan Tao meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar Kris.  
Tao mengusap air matanya, ia berlari ke kamar dan mencari secarik kertas yang sempat Kris tinggalkan sesaat sebelum Kris meninggalkannya.  
Kertas berbentuk dan bergambar kepala panda itu terlihat begitu manis dengan kata-kata yang Kris tulis untuk Tao.

.

.

**My baby panda**

**Gege hanya pergi sebentar, Tao jangan mencari gege.  
Entah apa yang gege pikirkan hingga gege merasa harus  
menulis catatan ini untukmu.  
Perasaan gege tidak begitu baik, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga  
saat gege tidak ada Tao harus bisa mandiri. Percayalah hanya  
pada gege—meski kau juga bisa percaya pada Luhan.  
Percaya pada hatimu, peryalah hanya pada gege dan Luhan!  
ini perintah sekaligus permohonan—untuk keselamatanmu  
untuk cintamu..**

**Gege mencintaimu, Huang Zitao**

**Gegemu-Yifan**

.

.

**#chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

" apa benar ini alamatnya?"

" benar—kita kesana"

Daehyun menunjuk meja resepsionis.

" maaf apakah disini ada penghuni apartemen bernama Xi Luhan?"

" oh? Sebentar,eum—Xi Luhan. Iya, ada. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

" tidak terima kasih"

Setelah membungkuk Daehyun mengajak Sungjin pergi memasuki lorong khawasan apartemen mewah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Luhan.

" ala? Daehyun kah?"

Mereka menoleh pada seorang yeoja mungil dengan pakaian seragam SMA terkenal di Seoul.

" noona?"

" benar—syukurlah aku tidak salah orang. Sedang apa kalian?"

" kami ingin mencari Luhan-ssi, kami berniat mengembalikan uang yang kami pinjam padanya"

Minseok mengangguk, ia meminta Daehyun dan Sungjin mengikutinya. Mereka mengobrol tentang kehidupan mereka membuat Minseok bersimpati.

" jadi kau seorang penulis?"

" hehehe, sebenarnya hanya karya fiksi yang aku upload di blog saja—iseng-iseng saat sedang menunggu jadwal ujian di kampus"

" keren sekali—dan Sungjin? Kau masih sekolah?"

Sungjin mengangguk.

" aku sudah kelas 2 sekolah menengah"

Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki lift. Minseok benar-benar merasa senang bertemu orang yang pernah menolongnya.

" bukankah Lulu bilang dia tidak membutuhkan uang itu?"

" memang, tapi—aku rasa aku perlu mengembalikannya. Terlebih kami sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal karna kebakaran yang menimpa rumah kami 2 hari setelah kalian pergi. Setidaknya kami ingin mengembalikan uang Luhan-ssi sebelum kami mengurusi hidup kami—"

"Ya ampun?! Kenapa sampai begitu? Lulu akan sangat marah jika kalian datang dengan keadaan seperti ini—"

Mereka terdiam.  
Minseok menatap Daehyun dan Sungjin yang menunduk dengan perasaan iba. Dua bersaudara itu datang dengan pakaian seadanya dan membawa sebuah tas.

" apa judul tulisanmu?"

" eh?"

" mungkin aku bisa membacanya, atau membantumu mendapatkan penerbit"

Daehyun terkekeh.

" terimakasih, mendapatkan komentar dari pembaca blogku saja aku sudah cukup senang. Aku tidak begitu berharap mendapatkan penerbit kkk—"

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul Daehyun dari belakang. Seorang wanita cantik dan anggun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Daehyun. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya melihat Heechul sangat bersemangat merangkul Daehyun.

" jadi—siapa namja ini, apa dia salah satu utusan malaikat maut Cho Khyuhyun-ayahmu itu Minseok? Apa dia selingkuhanmu?"

" EH?"

Heechul menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang berbinar. Menunggu lift berhenti mereka keluar dengan Heechul yang masih merangkul Daehyun. Heechul terpaksa ikut ke apartemen Luhan, ia duduk di depan Daehyun dan Sungjin yang menunduk bingung. Sedangkan Minseok, ia mencoba mencari air hangat untuk mereka berempat.

" aku dengar kau seorang penulis? Bisa tunjukkan hasil karyamu?"

" ajumma—"

" Heei Minseok, aku sudah mengatakan padamu dan Chen untuk memanggilku 'mommy' kenapa sulit sekali sih?"

Minseok menutup mulutnya bingung.

" oh, baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Kim Heechul, direktur HJ Entertaiment—"

" Daehyun, Kim Daehyun dan ini dongsaengku Sungjin"

" senang bertemu denganmu"

Minseok menceritakan apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Daehyun dan Sungjin datang ke apartemen Luhan dan bertemu dengan Heechul.

" oh—jadi dimana anak Zhoumi itu?"

" eh?"

" maksudku, namja bernama Luhan itu? Aku juga datang kemari untuk menemuinya"

Minseok menunduk. Ia menggeleng, kemudian menghirup nafas sebelum kembali menampilkan wajah manisnya di depan Heechul.

" dia sedang ada urusan dan kembali ke cina—"

" berikan aku nomor phonselnya"

Minseok menyerahkan phonsel biru laut ke depan meja.

" dia meninggalkan phonselnya di dapur—"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada orang bodoh yang meninggalkan benda macam phonsel di dapur saat berpergian, dan Heechul baru menemuinya saat ini. Wanita baya itu langsung merogoh phonselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

" _nihaoma—"_

" nihao~Zhoumi?"

" _eh? Heechul noona? Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku di jam kantor?"_

" kau dimana?"

" _aku di rumah sakit, kalau noona ingin berbicara dengan Henry, dia ada di rumah—hubungi saja nomor phonselnya"_

" berikan phonselmu pada anakmu"

Terdengar suara kaget dari seberang line.

" _dia sedang melakukan operasi"_

Heechul terkekeh, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke beranda apartemen meninggalkan Minseok dan 2 Kim bersaudara. Ia tau Zhoumi berbohong, karna ia mendengar suara Luhan yang mengatakan tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun.

" berikan phonselmu pada anakmu atau aku akan ke cina dan menyeretnya ke hadapanku?"

Ancaman Heechul tersalurkan oleh Zhoumi yang mengatakan apa yang Heechul katakan pada Luhan. Hingga suara itu terdengar begitu pelan.

" annyeong Dr Luhan—"

" _ada apa ajumma mencariku?"_

" kau tau? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa anak Chen dan Chanyeol! Dan juga—ada kemungkinan anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah bukan anak Chanyeol"

Ucap Heechul bersemangat saat mendengar suara Luhan.

" _oh GOD! Ajumma, aku adalah dokter specialist bukan dokter umum!"_

" tapi kau dokter yang paling aku andalkan setelah aku tau kau lah penyebab aku mempunyai cucu yang manis—"

" _changkaman! Kau tau Chen punya anak? Dari mana kau ta—"_

Heechul terkekeh.

" Dr Luhan, apa yang tidak Kim Heechul ketahui? Kekekeke makanya aku butuh bantuanmu"

" _asistenku ada di sana—mintalah dia! Dan aku dengar dia juga sudah menyelidikinya. Jadi jangan_ _ganggu aku—"_

Kekagetan Luhan tentang fakta yang Chen sembunyikan selama hampir lebih dari setengah tahun menguap begitu saja mendengar kekehan Heechul.

" kembalilah ke korea—bantu aku menjebak wanita jalang itu—"

" _akalmu begitu licik, ajumma"_

" aku akan memberimu hadiah, aku akan memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Minseok"

Luhan terdiam.

" kau mau?"

" _aku tidak menyukai apa yang kau katakan, ajumma"_

" mwo? Bukannya kau mencintai Minseok?"

" _tidak"_

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Heechul memiringkan kepalanya. Heechul ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Minseok, ia juga melihat Luhan dengan mobil ferarrynya dari kejauhan dan meski Heechul saat itu fokus pada Chen dan Chanyeol yang ingin menikah tapi ingatannya tidak akan luntur begitu saja. Dan juga setelahnya ia selalu melihat Luhan di dekat Minseok.

" MINSEOK! LUHAN BILANG DIA TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!"

Teriakan Heechul membuat Luhan yang berada di seberang line telephone kaget.

" _YA! Kau sedang bersama dengan Minseok?!"_

" aku berada di apartemenmu, dan menemukan phonselmu ada di dapur. Di sini juga ada dua orang tamu lain kecuali aku dan Minseok. Katanya sih orang yang berhutang padamu dan ingin mengembalikannya sebelum pergi entah kemana. Oh ya—bagaimana jika kau membiarkan mereka tinggal di apartemenmu? Sepertinya aku mendapatkan ide bagus untuk mereka"

" _aku tidak tau bagaimana Chen bisa mendapatkan mertua sepertimu"_

" itu takdir baik, Dr Luhan. Ah—bagaimana tawaranku? Kembalilah ke korea"

" _tidak! Tolong berikan phonselmu pada Daehyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum aku_ _melempar phonsel papaku ke tempat sampah"_

" YAAA!"

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia masuk kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Minseok menatapnya bingung.

" Daehyun, anak itu ingin bicara padamu"

Daehyun mengangguk.

" anyeonghaseo—"

" _PPABO! Apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengembalikan mobilku!"_

Daehyun menjauhkan phonselnya.

" anu—tapi aku merasa harus mengembalikannya—sebelum aku tidak bisa menemuimu"

" _tsk, tinggallah di apartemenku sebelum kau bisa membeli rumah/ apartemen sendiri. Pindahkan seluruh berkas sekolah dongsaengmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Minseok. Dia akan membantumu untuk_ _seterusnya—"_

" tapi—sekolah itu terlalu mahal, kami berencana untuk berhenti sekolah"

" _PPABO! Lakukan apa yang aku katakan dan rawat apartemenku dengan baik. Jika kau butuh mobil, pakai saja mobilku. Kuncinya ada di rak lemari! Jangan masuk kamarku!"_

" ta—"

'TUUTTTTT'  
Daehyun menatap phonsel Heechul dengan tatapan bingung. Minseok mendekat,

" aku ingin bicara dengannya—"

" dia sudah menutup sambungan telephonnya"

'KLING'  
Minseok membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam phonsel Heechul.

.

.

**From : DR Zhoumi-Xi**

**Uruslah urusanmu sendiri, aku masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan  
di Cina. Katakan pada Minseok untuk membantu Daehyun dan Sungjin  
memenuhi kebutuhannya karna mesti tidak ada makanan di apartemenku.**

**-Luhan-**

.

.

" apa itu pesan dari anak sombong itu?"

" eh? Iya"

" baiklah, aku akan memikirkan lagi apa yang ingin ku cari. Oh ya, Daehyun-ssi aku harap kau besok bisa datang ke agensiku dengan naskahmu—aku menunggumu jadi jangan buat aku kecewa"

Setelah Heechul pergi, Minseok membantu Daehyun dan Sungjin menyesuaikan diri mereka dengan apartemen Luhan. Minseok juga membantu mereka mencari pakaian dan mengurus kepindahan Sungjin. Setelah malam Minseok duduk menyiapkan makan malam dari hasil belanjaan mereka.

" Luhan-ssi sangat beruntung mendapatkan pacar sebaik dirimu, Minseok"

" kkk—aku bukan pacar Lulu. Kami hanya teman akrab"

" aku kira noona pacar Luhan hyung. Habisnya, sewaktu kalian di rumahku pass noona demam dengan perhatian Luhan hyung merawatmu. Dia benar-benar laki-laki baik"

" benarkah?"

Sungjin mengangguk.

" oh ya! Saat aku membersihkan rumah sebelum para preman itu datang, aku mendengar Luhan hyung memohon pada seseorang untuk membatalkan perjodohan—entahlah sepertinya dia terlihat serius dengan apa yang ia katakan"

" perjodohan?"

Sungjin mengangguk. Buru-buru Minseok pamit pergi dari apartemen Luhan meninggalkan Sungjin dan Daehyun yang menggeleng tidak mengerti.

.

.

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan yang kini berdiri di dekat balkon.

" so? What do you think about it?"

Zhoumi menggeleng.  
Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun tentang Minseok. Ia sedang mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh terlalu jauh lagi. Dan kedatangan 2 namja separuh baya itu membuatnya sedikit terganggu apalagi ditambah dengan telephone dari Heechul untuknya.

" please chek the file for this accident!"

" yeeh yehh—Dr Luhan"

Dua namja baya itu ingin sekali menertawakan tingkah Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak terkendali.

" aku cukup menyesal, tapi meninggalkan Korea untuk alasan itu tidak membantu"

" inspektur Wu sedang berjuang sendiri dong?"

Luhan menatap dua orang tua yang kini ingin ia mutilasi karna mengganggu pikirannya. Pintu ruangan itu diketuk, seorang perawat muncul.

" Dr Luhan, Jendral Wu ingin bertemu dengan anda—"

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

" suruh dia kemari—"

Balas Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.  
Tidak lama seorang namja dengan pakaian kebesaran kepolisian cina masuk, ia sudah melepas topinya saat masuk. Ia juga bersama dengan seorang namja dengan tampilan necis yang tak kalah kuat auranya dengan namja lain yang mendahuluinya.  
Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang membawa Jendral Wu Si Won dan Diplomat Huang Hangeng ke ruangannya. Ditambah lagi dengan dua orang yang sedari tadi sudah mengusik ketenangannya.

" Xi Luhan, aku mohon bantu Yifan"

Ucap Siwon setelah ia duduk.

" aku menghawatirkan Tao, hanya kau yang bisa kami percaya—"

OH! Betapa saat ini Luhan sudah ingin mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang ayah yang hanya tersenyum garing saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari anaknya. Zhoumi tau jika anaknya sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan segala hal apapun, dan ia pun tadi sudah mencegah Kyuhyun untuk menemui Luhan. Tapi semua orang tau tabiat seorang inspektur kepolisian Xui Gui Xian alias Kyuhyun, yang di juluki 'Malaikat maut dari kepolisian' untuk menangkap penjahat. Luhan masih setia berdiri di samping jendela ruangan yang menjadi kantornya tidak memperdulikan empat orang namja yang sedang memintanya untuk tetap berada di Korea.

" Siwon ajussi, Huang ajussi. Bukannya Kris sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri? Dan lagi Tao aman bersama Kris—"

" bagaimana jika yang disana bukan Kris?"

" EH?"

" Kris hilang ingatan! Dan itu—itu pasti akan berbeda dengan Kris yang biasanya"

Luhan menatap penuh tanya pada Hangeng yang berekspresi penuh kekhawatiran.  
'BRAK'  
Pintu ruangan Luhan dibuka paksa seorang yeoja yang berlari terengah-engah menuju ke arah Luhan tanpa memperdulikan 4 orang petinggi di ruangan itu.

" Luhan-ssi! Berita gawat! Kris-ssi hilang dan Suho menemukannya dia mengalami amnesia akibat tekanan air saat ia jatuh dari jembatan yang berada di daerah sungai yang berada di Canada. Ditambah lagi Sehun mengalami penembakan di Vietnam yang menyebabkan dia harus menjalani operasi! Gawat! Kau harus ke Korea sekarang juga!"

Laporan Lay hanya di tanggapi datar oleh Luhan.

" lalu—apa masalahku dengan itu semua?"

" Dr Luhan! Ini gawat! Kami tidak bisa berpikir untuk penyerangan selanjutnya! Menunggu Kris-ssi kembali adalah hal yang mustahil, mereka—mereka pasti akan menyerang secepat mungkin!"

" pakai otak kalian sendiri!"

Kilah Luhan.  
Zhoumi menghela nafas, Luhan akan menjadi keras kepala dan tidak bisa diajak kerja sama jika ia memang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Dan selama satu bulan kembali dari korea, anak semata wayangnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Ia menatap ke tiga namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun dengan tatapan bingung.

" Luhan—pikirkanlah. Mereka butuh bantuanmu, kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak bisa hanya karna keadaan seperti sekarang"

Dan Zhoumi merasakan aura membunuh dari anaknya kala ia selesai mengatakan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

" memang seperti apa keadaanku sekarang? Dr Xi Zhoumi?"

Harus Zhoumi katakan berulang kali, bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki anak seperti Luhan? Luhan benar-benar mewarisi sifat dari ayah Zhoumi yang telah meninggal dunia karna kecelakaan. Dari segi berfikir dan keras kepala, Luhan mewarisi segalanya. Cerdas dan jenius? Entahlah Luhan dapat dari mana yang jelas Zhoumi harus meredakan amarah Luhan sebelum terjadi bencana.

" apa kau tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak ingin membantu!? Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan dingin dari Siwon membuat Zhoumi semakin was-was.

" dan apa masalah anda datang kemari? Bukankah lebih baik anda sendiri yang menolong anak anda? Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna"

Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapan marah dari Siwon.

" Asisten Zhang! Bisa kau jelaskan keadaan sebenarnya pada kami?"

Lay menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada ke empat orang tua itu, membuat Hangeng semakin khawatir.

" Tao akan menolak dan kabur jika tiba-tiba aku menariknya ke Cina"

Guman Siwon.

" aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin untuk membujuk Luhan—"

" sepertinya dia mirip Henry yang sedang merajuk. Aku tidak tau masalah apa tapi—ini tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Kibum benar-benar menerorku dengan pertanyaan tentang Yifan yang hilang ingatan dan sebagainya. Dia memarahiku karna aku melibatkan anak itu masuk ke dalam bahaya—"

.

.

Henry memasuki kamar Luhan, ia mendapati anaknya sedang tiduran dengan jas dokter yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ruangan kamar Luhan terlihat begitu rapi dengan buku-buku ilmu kedokteran yang sangat disenangi Luhan. Selain itu ada sebuah foto baru yang menghiasi tembok kamar Luhan, sebuah foto dimana Luhan dan seorang yeoja tengah berlibur di sebuah roda raksasa. Keduanya tersenyum begitu bahagia dan polos menghadap ke kamera.

" Xiumin sangat manis—"

" dia memang sangat manis"

Balas Luhan.

" lalu kenapa anakku melepaskannya?"

" dia mencintai orang lain—aku tidak ingin membuatnya terpaksa mencintaiku, aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan memaksakan cintaku"

Henry mengangguk.  
Yeoja baya itu terlihat manis duduk di samping Luhan tiduran, di pangkuannya ia menempatkan kepala Luhan. Ia juga merebut sebuah album yang tengah di pandangi sang anak tunggalnya.

" tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong jika masih menginginkannya—"

Luhan terdiam.

" lihatlah—kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, kau tidak bisa menghindar terus menerus nak"

" setelah mengatakan ia menolak perjodohan, dia mengatakan mencintai orang lain. Itu sangat menyakitkan, berita tentang perjodohan saja membuatku frustasi apa lagi dengan mengatakan dia mencintai orang lain? Hatiku benar-benar hancur ma—"

Luhan menangis, kali ini Zhoumi bisa melihat anaknya menangis di pangkuan istrinya. Niat awalnya yang ingin mengambil phonsel Kyuhyun yang tertukar dengan phonsel Luhan terhenti di ambang pintu. Anak semata wayang yang keras kepala itu terlihat begitu polos seperti anak-anak remaja pada umumnya saat bercerita tentang seorang yeoja. Luhan seperti keluar dari benteng besi yang ia bangun dari dasar hatinya dan itu hanya bisa Zhoumi atau Henry lihat saat anaknya berbicara tentang Minseok.

" phonselmu bergetar sayang—"

" biarkan saja, paling dari 4 orang tua yang menyebalkan itu lagi"

" nugu?"

" Siwon, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi!"

Henry terkekeh.  
Luhan memang kadang kurang ajar dengan teman-temannya dan papanya.

" apa lagi yang mereka minta?"

" kembali ke seoul untuk menjaga anak mereka, cih! Aku kesanapun tidak akan membantu apapun, moodku yang buruk akan mengganggu semuanya. Tsk mereka bodoh!"

Henry mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sentuhan lembut. Ia menoleh pada phonsel biru yang dari tadi bergetar di atas nakas. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat ID yang menelfon –My Doughter Minni-  
Ia menoleh pada anaknya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bunyi nada dering phonselnya.  
Setelah beberapa lama Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Henry yang juga menatapnya bingung. Nada dering phosel itu sangat berbeda dengan nada dering yang biasa ia dengar—  
Henry menunjuk phonsel biru itu pada Luhan, dan saat Luhan mengangguk ia mengangkatnya.

" ni—"

" hikss—PAPA! Tell me what did you do with Luhan!"

" EH?"

Luhan dan Henry sama-sama memasang wajah bingung. Mata Luhan melebar saat melihat foto Minseok menghiasi layar phonsel dengan ID penelfon.

" hikss—papa, apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?! Apa kau mengancamnya agar dia menjauhiku?! Bukannya kau sudah mengatakan perjodohanku dibatalkan? Kenapa—kenapa papa harus membuat Luhan menjauhiku?"

Ibu dan anak itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Papa! I love Luhan! So please don't disturb him! He one man that I love—hiks"

Wajah Luhan memerah.  
Henry? Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya imut sambil menatap wajah tampan anaknya yang kini terlihat lebih bercahaya.

" aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya—I HATE YOU PAPA!"

'PIP'  
Henry terkekeh garing mendengar percakapan sepihak yang baru saja terjadi. Ia membuka kembali phonsel itu dan tersenyum.

" kalau Kyuhyun yang mendengar, kau akan mati di tangannya sayang"

" ma—aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?"

" tidak sayang—"

Tawa henry saat melihat tingkah anaknya yang sedang memeluk guling sambil manyatakan cinta mengibaratkan itu Minseok terhenti saat phonselnya bergetar.

" nomor baru? Luhan, tenangkan dirimu! Mama ingin menerima telephone, mama malas untuk ke luar!"

Luhan mengangguk ia menuruti perintah dari Henry.  
Zhoumi yang memperhatikan Luhan dari luar tersenyum, ia menghembuskan nafas tegangnya kemudian pergi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" nihaoma—"

" ni—nihao"

Suara yang sama! Henry dan Luhan saling bertatapan.

" anu—eum—Henry ajumma? Ini—ini Minseok, ajumma"

" eh? Minseok? Waeyo?"

" maaf mengganggumu, aku mendapatkan nomor phonselmu dari mama—anu—"

Suara Minseok terlihat terbata.

" anu—apa Luhan ada di rumah?"

Luhan langsung memberi tanda 'X' untuk memberi kode pada Henry bahwa ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Minseok.

" hiks, apa dia sedang pergi? Hiks—"

" Minseok? Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara isakan di line sebrang yang membuat Luhan dan Henry kaget.

" aku merindukannya—anu—boleh Minseok bertanya padamu ajumma?"

" kau merindukannya? Tanya apa? Silahkan?"

Henry sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Minseok katakan setelah sebelumnya mengatakan jika ia mencintai anaknya.

" apa papaku pernah menemui Luhan, ajumma? Anu—ahir-ahir ini, apa ajumma tau?"

" ne, aku tau—Kyuhyun sering mendatangi Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sedikit menyeramkan"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tau apa yang direncanakan Henry saat ini.

" hiks—apa dia mengancam Luhan? Hiks—apa dia—"

" entahlah, yang aku tau wajah Luhan ku yang manis berubah menjadi tidak terbaca"

" hiks jinja!? Aku—aku—aku mencintai Luhan! Jadi katakan pada Luhan agar tidak mempercayai kata-kata papa! Dia jahat dan hanya ingin me—menjauhkanku dari Luhan"

Henry melirik ke arah anaknya yang kini memeluknya erat. Ia tau Luhan benar-benar bahagia.

" sayang sekali—sepertinya Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul. Apalagi ia sudah membuang semua tentangmu—Luhan sedang mencoba untuk tidak lagi menyukaimu"

" hiks—papa—Luhan—andwe!"

'PIP'

" sepertinya dia sedang nangis darah di kamarnya"

" mama! Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?"

" kkk kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menjauhinya, bagaimana sih?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Setelah Henry pergi, Luhan membuka komputernya dan membuka akun emailnya.

" YF? Aku tidak tau jika berteman dengan seorang seperti dia—ckck dasar Kris!"

Rentetan kata itu terlihat sederhana namun membuat Luhan kaget.

" tidak mungkin!?"

Luhan meraih telephone kabel yang ada dikamarnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" assisten Zhang!"

" _Dr Xi?"_

" cepat kau kembali ke Korea! Tempel Kris sebisamu!"

" _EH?"_

" aku akan mengarahkan kalian dari sini—karna aku masih harus melakukan operasi terhadap pasien hingga 2 bulan ini"

" _oh? SIAP! Gomawo, Dr!"_

.

.

.

Chen mendesah, sudah ke berapa kali Heechul dan Wookie mengiriminya paket. Entah perlengkapan bayi ataupun pernak-pernik lainnya.

" aku akan membantumu"

Suara serak itu milik Minseok, Chen menggeleng.

" kau duduklah, tenangkan pikiranmu eoni"

" hiks—aku salah! Hiks papaku—"

" sudah-sudah! Aku yakin Lu-ge bukan orang yang mudah di ancam seperti itu—dia tergolong nekat jadi tenang saja"

'CLING'  
Minseok melihat pesan di phonselnya.

" kau merindukanku? Kkkk tunggu aku, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Apa? Tenang saja papamu tidak sejahat yang kau bayangkan, bye baby-Luhan"

Setelah membaca pesan itu Minseok menjerit ia berjingkrak senang seperti anak kecil.

" hiks—hiks"

" benarkan?"

" habis—aku takut papa menyiksa Lulu, papakan orang paling ditakuti dikepolisian"

Chen tertawa garing.

" baiklah, karna masalahmu sudah clear jadi kau bantu aku menyingkirkan semua barang-barang ini—"

" bukannya ini dari mommy?"

" dan kau tau? Bahkan Sweetie belum memerluhkan ini semua"

Baju-baju mungil, boneka kecil, mobil-mobilan, bandana—segala aksesoris bayi mungil ada di hadapan Chen. Bukan hanya satu atau dua bungkus melainkan beberapa dus yang di pesan langsung dari tokonya. Yeoja itu menggeleng, bagaimana mungkin Heechul dan Wookie begitu memikirkan bayinya hingga jauh ke masa depan. Saat ini Daeyeol saja masih belum bisa apa-apa kecuali minta minum dan gendong, tapi Wookie dan Heechul sudah memberikannya peralatan untuk membantunya berjalan, membaca, bernyanyi dll yang membuat apartemen Lay dan Chen nampak full.

" mereka benar-benar menghawatirkan Sweetie"

" tapi Sweetie belum memerluhkan ini semua"

" hahaha sudahlah—kajja aku akan membantumu merapikannya"

Chen mengangguk, ia sedikit bersyukur mendapati sepupunya itu sudah bersemangat kembali. Keduanya mulai merapikan barang-barang yang Heechul kirimkan. Setelah itu Chen dan Minseok pergi ke kantor Heechul. Keduanya menunduk saat Heechul melirik mereka yang datang saat Heechul sedang bersama dengan seseorang.

" Daehyun?"

Guman Minseok.  
Daehyun menoleh dan tersenyum menyapa Minseok yang dengan imutnya langsung ikut duduk di samping namja bernama Daehyun.

" ini adalah cerita yang sangat menyentuh…oh! Kim Daehyun siapkan naskah dramanya. Chen—Minseok kalian harus membaca ini"

Minseok menerima beberapa lembar kertas, ia membaca sedikit demi sedikit synopsis yang ada di sana setelah itu dia menatap Daehyun.

" Daehyun! Daebak!"

Chen ikut membaca synopsis yang ada, ia lalu mengangguk menyetujui synopsis yang ada ditangannya.

" baiklah, Kim Daehyun. Kita akan umumkan casting pemeran film ini—eum, Kai dan Baekhyun sudah aku pastikan. Lalu pemeran ketiga—AH! Kau saja"

" ta—"

" Daehyun! Semangat!"

Ucapan dari Minseok membuat Daehyun tersenyum.  
Beberapa hari kemudian semua sudah terkumpul, baik naskah pemain atau crew film. Heechul tersenyum mengangguk mendengar ceramahan dari Chen tentang benda-benda yang ia kirimkan untuk cucunya.

.

.

Kai menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu—dia benar-benar sudah terkapar dalam buaian yeoja mungil di atas tubuhnya.

" kau menikmatinya?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

" entahlah—bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun menuntun tangan Kai untuk meremas buah dadanya hingga ia menggeliat, tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan tubuh Kai membuatnya tidak bisa lari. Ciuman panas itu benar-benar berahir pada adegan ranjang yang tidak bisa dibayangkan dengan kata-kata.

" kau masih menemui Kris?"

Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela nafas yang terengah akibat dorongan dan belaian tubuh Kai.

" sedikit, terahir saat aku menanyakan perkembangan operasi. Dia hilang ingatan, dan operasi menjadi lumpuh tanpa komando"

" benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk.

" AGHH! Kauhh—tidakhh—ikuuuthh?"

" bagaimana aku bisa ikut? Jadwal panggungku di tambah syuting film denganmu membuat waktuku terkuras dengan cepat. Beruntung kita bisa melakukannya di tempat syuting tanpa ada yang curiga—"

" kauuuhh menikmatihhnyaahh?"

Ceracauan itu membuat Kai bersemangat untuk menyerang tubuh polos Baekhyun.

" have sex with you? Yess I like it!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap adegan yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Ia berjalan menjauhi area percintaan itu dan keluar dari gedung.  
Suasana di taman tempat ia duduk terasa tenang tanpa banyak orang yang akan mengganggunya. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap pernikahannya. Jungsoo benar akan segala hal yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan akan berbuah pada penghianatan yang lebih menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar ingin mengadu, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan pada Jungsoo atau Heechul. Nafasnya melemah, ia menoleh pada bayi mungil yang sampai tadi pagi masih ia yakini memang darah dagingnya. Hasil tes DNA yang ia lakukan sama dengan hasil tes yang pernah Minseok dkk lakukan. Entah apa yang membuatnya membawa Hyunchan ke apartemen yang pernah ia tinggali bersama Chen—hanya saja ia merasa ingin kesana.

" eoni!? Kemana kau sembunyikan bajuku dulu?"

Suara Chen menyapanya saat setelah dia masuk ke ruang tamu.

" ada di mesin cuci bukan?"

Sahutan dari Minseok membuat Chanyeol menyangkal halusinasi yang ia pikirkan memenuhi kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Chen dan Minseok sedang mencari sesuatu di kamarnya.

" eh? Chanyeol?"

Chen menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sedang menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol mengangguk pada keduanya.

" anu—aku—"

Minseok tersenyum.

" YAA Hyunchan! Ayo ikut aku! Aku merindukanmu baby—Chanyeol! Chen aku ada di apartemen Luhan jika kalian mencariku dan Hyunchan"

'BLAM'  
Minseok menutup pintu apartemen setelah meraih Hyunchan di gendongannya.  
Suasana hening, Chen dan Chanyeol tidak memberikan tanda-tanda pergerakan hingga baju-baju yang ada di tangan Chen berjatuhan di lantai akibat Chanyeol memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Bahu Chanyeol bergetar lirih.

" apa yang harus ku lakukan, Chen—apa?"

Chanyeol menangis.  
Namja tampan itu mengadu pada Chen layaknya seorang anak yang tengah mengadu pada ibunya, Chanyeol nampak begitu lemah hingga Chen harus memberikan pegangan. Lama mereka terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Chen erat-erat ahirnya keduanya duduk di ambang kasur.

" mianhe—aku kemarin tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku"

" gweancana, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Baekhyun eoni?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

" dia mengatakan semuanya, semua keinginannya tentang harta keluargaku. Dan kini dia memilih membatalkan pernikahan kami—setelah mengetahui ke dua orang tuaku tidak akan pernah memberikan apapun padaku lagi"

" kenapa bisa?"

" entahlah—bukankah aku terlalu buruk? Aku selalu salah menyangka perasaanku sendiri. Saat ini hanya Hyunchan yang bisa menghiburku. Meski aku tau jika ia bukan anakku, tapi setidaknya aku—aku memiliki seseorang yang ingin ku jaga"

Chen mengusap punggung Chanyeol.  
Keduanya benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Meski hanya usapan kecil dengan sedikit tangis namun keduanya menikmatinya. Chen dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak bisa mencegah tubuh mereka yang mulai tidak terkendali hingga desahan dan helaan nafas memburu menghiasi hari mereka.

" aku—"

" diamlah—tubuhku—kenapa kau selalu melakukan seperti ini padaku? Apa aku seperti wanita jalang untukmu?"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Chen menghadapnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa merasakan dua buah dada Chen berhimpit dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol memaksa Chen untuk menatapnya setelah ia mencium bibir cerry yang telah sedikit membengkak.

" kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku sentuh—"

" Baekhyun?"

" bahkan aku tidak pernah menyumbangkan cairan cintaku padanya—itu benar! Dan aku baru ingat, setiap aku menyentuhnya dimataku dia adalah kau, namun saat aku ingin memasukkan adik kecilku—aku selalu tertidur sebelum melakukannya. Bahkan aku tidak menanggalkan pakaianku—"

Wajah Chen memerah.

" benarkah?"

" tanya daddyku—aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum melihat kita bersama"

" MWOO?"

" kau tidak tau? Daddy dan appamu mengawasi apartemen ini—termasuk kamar ini"

Chen mencoba bangkit namun ia tertahan dengan tubuh Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol benar-benar menindih tubuh Chen tanpa memberikan dia sedikit ruang untuk bergerak. Namja tampan itu memeluk Chen erat.

" aku—aku benar-benar menyesal baru menyadari perasaanku padamu setelah kita berpisah, Chen—beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

" aku terlalu takut—aku—aku tidak mau—"

" wae?"

" perasaanmu—aku takut dengan apa yang ada di sana"

Chanyeol dan Chen tidak mengatakan apapun setelah jawaban Chen. Hanya saja tubuh mereka menunjukkan bahasa lain yang saling menginginkan.

" tidakkah aku memiliki kesempatan?"

Gelengan kepala Chen mengungkapkan semuanya, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa mereka hentikan dari bahasa tubuh lainnya. Bahasa tubuh yang saling menginginkan dan membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain, bahasa tubuh di saat mereka saling bersentuhan dan menyatu. Chen dan Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu yang amat penting yang harus mereka akui—mereka saling mencintai dan mengasihi.  
Chanyeol bangun setelah mendengar suara Hyunchan yang tertidur di sampingnya, ia menghela nafas. Chen sudah meninggalkannya—

" aku mencintaimu—"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah megah keluarga Park, ia menemui Jungsoo dan Heechul yang sedang sarapan pagi.

" dad! Bantu aku mendapatkan Chen—"

" EH?"

Heechul yang semula tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol dan Hyunchan kini menoleh dan menatap anaknya tidak percaya. Jungsoo? Dia lebih memilih menikmati sarapan pagi yang Heechul siapkan untuknya dan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang kini berlutut di samping ia duduk.

" aku mohon—Chen hanya mendengarkan kalian berdua—aku mohon. Bantu aku mendapatkan Chen kembali—"

" kau kira seseorang bisa di anggap seperti barang? Ingatlah Park Chanyeol—Chen bukan barang, atas dasar apa kau memohon padaku?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, berharap Jungsoo atau Heechul dapat membantunya.

" tidak akan—aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Chagy, aku ke kantor dulu—"

Heechul? Dia tau jika Jungsoo sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia membantu mendudukkan Chanyeol dan meraih Hyunchan ke dalam gendongannya.

" makanlah—aku akan meminta maid untuk merawat Hyunchan sementara kau makan—"

" mom—mianhe"

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis lalu meniggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

" tidak akan semuda itu Chanie, kau harus memperbaiki semuanya sendiri—karna saat itulah kau akan menjadi seorang yang memiliki jati dirimu sendiri"

Guman Heechul.

.

.

.

" jadi?"

Sehun dan Suho menatap tidak percaya pada Lay yang baru saja tiba dari cina.

" dia akan menghubungi kita lewat phonsel. Ini jadwal operasi yang harus ia tangani sebagai dokter utama—"

List itu membuat Sehun dan Suho menggeleng.

" baiklah—jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap Kris-ssi yang sedang amnesia itu? Aku kasihan sekali pada Tao"

" untung saja, Dio hyung sering mengajaknya berpergian—jadi dia tidak harus bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mengenali dirinya"

Tambah Sehun.

" bagaimana operasi lusa?"

" tunggu Luhan-ssi konfirmasi—"

Sehun terkekeh.

" si rusa gurun itu benar-benar! Ya sudah, aku akan pulang dulu—mommyku bisa menggantungku jika aku pulang larut lagi"

" lukamu?"

" sudah mendingan—mommy selalu merawatnya dengan perhatian"

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan café Lay dan Suho menghela nafas.  
Lay memilih membeli makan siangnya sekalian membiarkan Suho menatapi wajahnya yang tengah makan.

"ke—kenapa?"

" apanya?"

" kau memandangiku, kenapa?"

Suho terkekeh.  
Ia mengusap kepala Lay dengan perlahan membuat Lay menatapnya dengan sendok yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" hontoni kawaii—"

" EH?"

Mata Lay mengerjap beberapa kali saat dengan pelan Suho mengambil sendok yang ada di dalam mulutnya, menggantinya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang membuat dia harus menelan makanan penutup yang ada di dalam mulutnya cepat-cepat. Mata itu mulai memejam saat merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari bibirnya, menjalar menuju hatinya. Ciuman singkat itu membuat rona wajah Lay memerah.

" sukii—"

" eh?"

" Wo ai ni—"

" eh?"

" saranghaeyo"

Ucapan cinta dari 3 bahasa yang Suho kuasai membuktikan bagaimana dia mencintai rekannya itu.

" senang melihatmu bersemangat lagi—sejak masalah Kai-ssi yang bermain bersama Baekhyun senyummu sedikit memudar, apa lagi Kris-ssi dan Luhan-ssi membuat senyuman manis ini benar-benar ku rindukan"

" kau—kapan kau memperhatikanku? Bukannya kita jarang bersa—"

Suho mencium pipi Lay kilat.

" meski kita jarang bersama, tapi mataku tetap tertuju padamu-Zhang Yi Xing, kau tidak bisa mengelabuihiku"

Wajah Lay benar-benar memerah mendengar ucapan dari Suho.  
Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia terahir memperhatikan Suho. Sebulan sebelum ia menemukan video Kai dan Baekhyun yang membuatnya patah hati. Dia mencintai Kai? Tunggu dulu! Kai adalah idola Lay yang benar-benar Lay tau. Idola pertama yang ia ketahui dengan dekat dan Lay sudah mendedikatkan dirinya menjadi fans Kai no 1, jadi saat melihat video yang tidak senonoh berhubungan dengan idolanya dia menjadi patah hati. Di tambah lagi dengan dua orang yang amat ia kagumi, Kris dan Luhan yang tidak jelas membuatnya semakin tidak memperhatikan apa-apa.  
Lay mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan yang Suho genggam erat.

" jangan lepaskan tanganku, apapun yang terjadi"

Lay tersenyum.

" akan aku lakukan! Kkkk"

Keduanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ke apartemen Kris. Di sana Kris sedang mengotak-atik computer yang biasa digunakan untuk operasi.

" oh? Kalian sudah pulang?"

" mana Tao?"

Tanya Lay.

" gadis itu sedang berada di kamarnya—"

Lay menatap Kris dari atas hingga bawah, ia merasa sedikit perbedaan mendasar pada Kris namun ia menepis anggapannya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Tao. Suho duduk di sofa setelah mengeluarkan minuman kaleng yang ia beli.

" aku tidak bisa mengakses computer ini—"

" oh? Memang sudah lama kita tidak menggunakan computer itu, kau lupa bahwa kau merusaknya saat bertengkar dengan Tao?"

" maaf aku tidak ingat"

Ucapan itu membuat Suho mengangguk.  
Bersama dengan Kris yang hilang ingatan selama sebulan membuatnya merasakan keanehan dan ketidak nyamanan bersama namja itu. Terutama saat Kris bersama dengan Tao, Kris malah membuat jarak yang sangat jauh dengan Tao. Suho memang bukan dokter yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan Kris layaknya seorang psikolog namun Suho juga bukan orang yang bodoh yang bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia adalah seorang inspektur kepolisian, meski saat ini lebih menjadi bawahan dari Kris namun bukan berarti dia akan melupakan dan meninggalkan instingnya sebagai dekterktif. Bukan ia mencurigai Kris, namun saat ini adalah dimana ia tidak bisa percaya pada Kris yang belum bisa pulih dari hilang ingatan yang sudah di deritanya beberapa lama.

" Suho-ssi, bisakah kau mengatakan bagaimana perkembangan misi kita?"

" misi?"

Seingat Suho ia belum menjelaskan apapun tentang apa yang ia dan Kris kerjakan—ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

" _jangan katakan apapun pada Kris! Biar dia merasakan tenang dulu, itu akan membuatnya cepat mengingat apa yang harus ia ingat"_

Ucapan dari Lay yang merupakan pesan dari Luhan mengingatkan Suho untuk mencari akal tentang bagaimana mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

" hola! Kau ingat? Tsk, seharusnya jangan di rumah kau katakan tentang misi itu—nanti Tao akan mengahancurkan semuanya"

" wae?"

" kau sendiri yang mengatakan kejutan itu tidak boleh di ketahui oleh Tao—bagaimana sih?"

Kris menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

" itu lhoo—kau mau memakai kostum panda untuknya di acara ulang tahunnya besok malam…kau melupakannya? Tsk, harusnya meski hilang ingatan kau harus ingat yang satu itu"

Suho tersenyum menang.  
Kris hilang ingatan, bukankah hal yang menyenangkan untuk membuat namja itu tampak bodoh? Sebelum dia benar-benar mencincang Suho setelah ingatannya kembali Suho ingin memanfaatkannya.

" oh? Kita persiapkan saja"

.

.

Tao menghela nafas, hari ini setelah bermain di perpustakaan ia kembali ke apartemen dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas.

" bagaimana ini? Eh? Surat?"

Sepucuk surat dan boneka panda kecil duduk manis di depan pintu apartemen. Tao mengambil dan membacanya.

.

.

_Happy Brithday my baby panda_

.

.

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Tao masuk ke dalam apartemen mendapati apartemen begitu gelap. Ia meraba-raba mencari saklar sambil menyebutkan beberapa orang yang biasa ada di dalam apartemen. Matanya tergoda menoleh pada sosok besar yang berada di sofa, sosok yang mendekatinya—

" gege? Hiks—aku takut"

Saat sosok itu mendekat Tao langsung menarik aba-aba siap membanting. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu terlihat terkapar dengan lampu yang langsung menyala.

" aggh—menyakitkan!"

" eh? PANDAAAAAA!"

Bukannya menolong, Tao langsung berlari dan memeluk panda yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Dan berahirlah kejutan ulang tahun untuk Tao dengan Kris yang babak belur di dalam kostum panda. Pesta kecil- kecilan yang dibuat oleh Suho dan Lay untuk mengurangi wajah murung Tao akibat Kris yang hilang ingatan. Chen dan Chanyeol membuat kejutan dengan datang bersama. Kai? Kai ikut datang namun hanya sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat karena ia harus segera merampungkan scene dalam film yang ia bintangi, terlebih ia tidak ingin berada dekat dengan Chanyeol. Minseok membuat kue bersama dengan Lay yang dibantu oleh Dio membuat kegembiraan Tao semakin berwarna.

" setelah pengumuman, kalian ingin kuliah dimana?"

Tanya Lay setelah mereka duduk untuk menikmati kue.

" aku ingin jadi guru TK! Pasti menyenangkan!"

Ucap Minseok.

" aku? Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku"

Jawab Chanyeol santai.

" aku ingin menjadi koki! Aku akan belajar sedikit demi sedikit untuk membuat kue sambil kuliah bisnis. Aku yakin appa mengharapkanku menjadi penerusnya—meski eoma dan appa mengatakan agar aku memilih duniaku sendiri"

Lay dan Tao mengangguk-angguk.

" keren! Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tesisku kkk"

" sudah hampir satu tahun lho—dan setelah selesai kau menikah denganku"

Tambah Suho.  
Semua tertawa bahagia memikirkan masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap kepergian Dio dan Chen dengan pandangan tidak menentu.  
Dio menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" waeyo?"

" entahlah—aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit"

Dio memegang dadanya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan raya.

" waeyo?"

Yeoja itu terlihat begitu muram dengan wajahnya yang setia menatap jalanan.

" di saat yeoja lain mengencani teman namjanya, aku harus menerima nasibku mengencani yeoja sepertimu—takeee"

(Note : takeee, sejenis kayak ekspresi keluhan)  
Chen memperhatikan Dio dengan seksama, ia tersenyum.

" bagaimana jika besok kau datang ke tempat ini—"

" eh?"

Chen memberikan tiket masuk sebuah museum seni ke saku jas yang Dio kenakan.

" ingat! Aku menunggumu jam 8 pagi, kau harus sudah sampai di sana—"

" eh?"

" dan pakailah pakaian yeoja—oh! Aku lupa membeli 2 pakaian tadi, eumm—pakai ini"

Dio mengerutkan keningnya setelah berhasil menghentikan mobil di kawasan apartemen yang dulu pernah Chen tinggali bersama Chanyeol.

" aku tidak janji—"

" Ya! Kau harus datang! Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal! Ok! Aku jemput anakku dulu, bye. Jangan pakai mobilmu!"

Tidak ada rahasia yang Dio dan Chen sembunyikan meski banyak yang mereka tidak ketahui dari satu dan lain. Seperti Dio tau jika Chen sudah memiliki anak, namun ia tidak tau siapa ayah dari anak yang telah dilahirkan Chen kecuali dia harus menyembunyikan anak itu dari banyak orang. Atau Chen yang tau jika Dio seorang yeoja, namun ia tidak tau mengapa Dio berperan menjadi seorang namja. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk tidak mencampuri masalah yang tidak dibagikan pada mereka.  
Pukul 08.30 KST—Dio sedikit mengutuk perilaku Chen yang membuatnya menunggu di depan museum, dengan penampilan yang sukses membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Rambut coklat panjang terurai dengan topi pantai lebar mempermanis tampilan rambutnya, bedak tipis yang membuat wajah menawan tampak natural. Syall tipis melingkar menutupi sebagian leher jenjangnya berpadu dengan atasan biru muda dengan lengan setinggi siku dan rok putih gading menjuntai hingga kelutut yang bersambut dengan sepatu boot yang hampir menutupi setengah kaki Dio. Berkali-kali Dio melirik jam tangan dan phonselnya.

" takkke—Chen benar-benar mengerjaiku! Akan ku cincang kau!"

Umpat yeoja manis itu. Untung ia memakai kacamata sehingga ia bisa mengelabuhi orang-orang.  
'BRUKK'  
Dio jatuh setelah tertabrak seorang, sekali lagi ia mendesah merenungi nasibnya yang menurutnya benar-benar sial telah mengikuti ajakan seorang Chen. Ia melihat topinya jatuh sedikit jauh darinya jatuh.

" kau tak apa? Mianhe—"

Suara itu familiar!  
Dio menoleh pada seorang namja yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Namja itu meraih tangan Dio setelah membantu yeoja itu berdiri setelah mengambil topinya terlebih dahulu.

" Sehun?"

Guman Dio.  
Sehun menunduk meminta maaf.

" kau—apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Eum—Jongdae, kau menunggu Chen?"

Tanya Sehun.

" da—darimana kau tau?"

Sehun tersenyum langsung menyalami Dio.

" Oh Sehun, yeoja aneh itu menelfonku sambil menangis mengatakan untuk aku menggantikannya menemani chingunya yang mengajak ke museum seni. Sebenarnya aku sempat menolak, tapi dari pada di rumah tidak ada kerjaan aku kesini—tidak apa?"

Dio mengangguk.

" baiklah, kajja kita masuk! Maaf sudah menunggu lama"

Tanpa mendengar degub jantung Dio yang seperti ingin berperang Sehun menggenggam tangan Dio memasuki area museum. Mereka berjalan sambil memandangi karya-karya yang dipamerkan pihak penyelenggara. Setelah menguasai degub jantungnya, Dio berjalan riang menikmati hasil karya yang ia lewati.

" kawaiii"

Pekiknya lirih saat melihat miniature senjata yang sedang di pajang.

" kau menyukainya?"

" EH? Aneh ya?"

Dio menyadari jika tampilannya adalahh tampilan perempuan, sedikit melirik kearah Sehun yang sepertinya ikut menikmati apa yang ia lihat.

" tidak juga, hanya saja—kau tidak melakukan itu saat di area seni boneka kecuali di dekat rangkaian mawar disana"

" hehehe"

Sehun menatap ke arah Dio.

" bagaimana kalau kita makan? Mommyku belum membuat sarapan saat aku berangkat—atau kau sdah sarapan?"

" eh?"

Dio menggeleng.  
Suasana café terlihat begitu manis saat mereka masuk, sepi dan tenang. Sehun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan buku menu pada Dio.

" pesan apa yang mau kau pesan—aku akan mentraktirmu!"

" eh? Seharusnya aku yang—"

" tidak apa, setelah ini kau yang traktir aku di tempat selanjutnya"

Dio mengangguk pelan.  
Manik Dio tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Sehun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari siapa dirinya.

" anu—aku—ke toilet sebentar ne?"

Sehun mengangguk membiarkan yeoja itu pergi. Namja tampan itu tersenyum mengangkat phonselnya yang bergetar.

" benarkah ini wujud aslinya?"

" _hei bocah! Aku sudah menolongmu dari sikap menyimpangmu yang menyukai namja jadi berterima kasihlah padaku"_

" hhaha Chen, kau lupa siapa namja yang aku sukai?"

" _ah—iya-iyaa. Jadi bagaimana kencanmu?"_

Sehun terkekeh, ia melihat ke arah toilet mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan yeoja yang bersamanya namun sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda ia kembali.

" sedikit manis, dia masih terlihat kaget dengan keberadaanku—tapi ya bukan Sehun jika tidak mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Sudah sana, kau urusi Luhan! Rayu dia dengan menggunakan noonaku yang paling imut agar dia cepat kembali"

" _tsk, sudah ku bantu sekarang membuangku? Dasar OH SEHUN!"_

'PIP'  
Sehun tersenyum melihat wallpaper phonselnya, ia dengan seorang artis terkenal yang sedang cemberut. Ia amat menyukai atis itu hingga ia sempat frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun hari ini mimpinya menjadi kenyataan sosok yang ia cintai memang benar-benar pantas ia cintai. Ia ingat bagaimana ia mengadu pada Lee Hongki ( mommynya ) tentang keadaanya yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Do Kyungsoo, artis terkenal yang memiliki suara indah. Sang mommy yang memang seorang psikiater langsung memberinya beberapa terapi hingga Sehun sendiri muak dengan apa yang Hongki lakukan. Sehun sendiri sempat menolak perasaannya yang tumbuh semakin dalam pada Dio setelah ia merawat Sehun selama mereka berada di Vietnam. Sehun menolak dan meminta pada mommynya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya yang ia anggap seorang 'gay' karna menyukai Dio yang berpenampilan laki-laki. Bahkan meskipun sudah menempeli Minseok sepanjang hari tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Dio. Sehun tidak ingin memaksa cintanya pada Dio yang ia anggap sebagai namja, ia tidak ingin jauh darinya hanya karna perasaan cintanya. Sampai malam kemarin Sehun masih menganggap dirinya gila dan bersiap melakukan apapun untuk menjauh dari Dio agar Dio tidak pernah tau perasaannya yang pastinya akan merusak persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin semenjak bersama-sama berkerja di bawah komando Kris. Namun telephone dari Chen membuatnya membalik keadaan, ia semakin ingin mendekat dengan sosok Dio dan ahirnya ia membuktikan sendiri kata-kata Chen-Dio seorang perempuan- perasaan itu benar-benar menyenangkan sekarang.

" a—ada apa?"

Sehun menggeleng meletakkan phonselnya.

" kau menambahi lipstick mu terlalu tebal—"

" EH?"

Dio mengerjapkan matanya saat jari tangan Sehun mengusap lembut bibirnya.

" anu—aku bahkan tidak membawa make-up?"

Sehun terkekeh, ia lupa jika kebiasaan Dio hampir sama dengan seorang Tao meski Dio masih terkesan feminism dengan tampilan namjanya. Sehun tersenyum mengangkat bahunya, beruntung makanan sudah datang jadi ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari tingkah Sehun barusan.  
Setelah sarapan yang merangkap makan siang, Sehun mengajak Dio ke game center. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati suasana menjadi diri sendiri. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana imutnya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan mendahuluinya untuk mengerti sesuatu kini berubah menjadi seorang yang telat berfikir seperti Minseok atau Tao, meski Dio lebih cepat mengerti dibandingkan dengan dua yeoja polos itu. Sehun berpikir bagaimana sosok Dio yang menjadi seorang namja dengan pengetahuan yang luas—setelah mengerti bagaimana Dio menanggapi hal baru, Sehun tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Dio yang tidak mengerti akan menunggu yang lain mengatakan dan menjelaskan berulang-ulang tanpa dia meminta, hanya sedikit berkomentar maka baik Kris, Suho, Lay dan yang lain akan menjelaskan sedetail apapun termasuk dirinya.

" setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

Dio memincingkan satu matanya untuk menembak target—sebuah gambar kelinci imut yang dipajang sebagai mangsanya. Dio benar-benar mahir dalam menembak dan itu membuat Sehun kagum.

" kyaaaaa! Atta! Aku dapat!"

Dio membidik dengan cermat. Sehun yang tau arah sasaran Dio langsung menggeser Dio dan merebut senapan angin yang sedang ada padanya. Sehun mengambil alih dan menembak kelinci yang memberikannya hadiah utama.

" ini—"

" hueee—harusnya aku yang dapat!"

Dio mempoutkan bibirnya saat seorang penjaga memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci yang cukup besar pada Sehun sedangkan namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Dio. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu—

" seorang namja tidak akan rela jika ia dikalahkan seorang yeoja hanya karna permainan mengambil boneka—ini untukmu"

Sehun memberikan boneka yang ia dapat untuk Dio.  
Wajah Dio memerah memeluk boneka yang iya peluk erat sambil berjalan di belakang Sehun, suasana taman sudah sepi mengingat sudah hampir jam 3 sore—dan Sehun sudah mengajaknya untuk makan kembali di sebuah restoran setelah membelikan sebuah kalung berbandul lambang hembusan angin yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

" kau pesan saja dulu, aku harus ke toilet"

" ne—"

Dio mengangguk mencoba memesan sebuah ice cream vanilla kesukaannya. Sambil memeluk boneka yang ia dapat dari Sehun, Dio menikmati ice creamnya. Phonsel berwarna hitam itu bergetar mengingatkan Dio jika sebuah panggilan masuk ke phonselnya.

" _DO KYUNGSOOO!"_

Suara Heechul terdengar begitu nyaring ketika sampai di telinga Dio.

" hehehehe—direktur, waeyo?"

" _kau tanya kenapa? Kau tidak ingat kalau kau tampil di acara musik jam 4 sore?! Dan sekarang dimana kau?! Pihak penyelenggara sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tidak merespon! Kau ingin ku gantung di depan lobby perusahaan?"_

" OMO!"

Dio melupakan jadwalnya untuk hari ini!

" baik—aku akan segera kesana—20 menit lagi! Gominaaaa"

Dengan cepat Dio berlari ke arah taksi setelah membayar ice cream yang di belinya.  
Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Dio sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menatap meja tempatnya memesan tempat. Ia duduk sejenak sambil membuka bungkusan yang ada di tangannya.

" tsk, seharusnya aku bisa memberikan ini secepatnya, huh!"

Sehun melihat tidak semangat pada ice cream vanilla yang belum selesai Dio makan. Ada secarik kertas di bawah segelas air.

.

.

**To Sehun**

**Aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu  
Terima kasih karna sudah mau menemaniku  
berkeliling..**

**. **

.

.

Sehun tersenyum.

" aku pasti akan memberikan ini, masih banyak waktu untukmu Oh Sehun! Tunggu saja baby Kyung kkkk"

Dengan wajah berbinar Sehun menelphone seseorang.

" hyung! Kau dimana?"

" _EH? Sedang menuju ke tempat syuting, wae?"_

" aku bosan, kirimi alamat acara yang kau hadiri"

" _EH? Baiklah"_

.

.

.

.

Luhan menaruh jas putih di samping tempat duduknya—

" dua kali operasi dalam jeda waktu 1 jam benar-benar membuatku lelah—kenapa mereka mempercayakan hidup mereka padaku? Huh"

Keluh Luhan sambil memeriksa berkas pasien yang ada di mejanya. Ia terlihat begitu serius dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sampai sebuah panggilan menginterupsi pekerjaannya.

" nihao—"

" _nihao, apa kau sudah kembali ke korea?"_

" aku sedang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap pasien yang aku tinggalkan kemarin, waeyo?"

Seorang yang memanggil Luhan itu terdiam.

" _apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"_

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, ia memainkan pena yang ada di tangan kirinya. Menikmati setiap pemikiran yang melintas di otak kecilnya.

" kau bisa menebaknya—aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat"

" _operasi yang telah kita rencanakan?"_

" Suho akan mengambil alih itu semua—dan aku yakin Sehun akan membantu"

" _lalu kapan kau akan mengoperasiku bodoh!"_

" kau belum menjadwalkannya, bodoh!"

Keduanya terkekeh akibat umpatan yang tidak jelas, setelah itu keduanya kembali berbicara serius. Selang beberapa lama Luhan kembali menutup panggilannya sambil mendesah. Ia memencet beberapa nomor di telephone kabel yang berada di kantornya.

" _ya Dokter?"_

" jadwalkan operasi tanggal 4 besok—"

" _tapi—siapa?"_

" aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! Atas nama—"

'PIP'  
Luhan kembali menatap lembaran file tentang pasiennya setelah memberikan rincian pada bagian administrasi tentang operasi dadakan yang akan ia lakukan tanggal 4. Sedikit melirik ke arah pigura kecil dimana seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum menatap langit tanpa menyadari jika ia sedang di foto, wajah kusam Luhan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

" kau adalah penyemangatku! Semangat untuk ujianmu besok"

Bisik Luhan sebelum kembali memakai jas kebesarannya.  
Rumah sakit itu begitu luas dengan kapasitas penampungan pasien yang berlebih, dari kelas umum hingga kelas kualitas VVIP semua ada di sana. Sebuah rumah sakit kebanggaan Luhan yang telah membesarkan namanya di dunia kedokteran.

" _kakek, aku akan menjadikan rumah sakit ini lebih baik dan lebih baik! Jadi aku mohon untuk mendukungku, dan bisikkan padanya jika aku merindukannya kkk"_

Batin Luhan saat melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang di dinding rumah sakit. Foto pendiri rumah sakit yang merupakan kakek Luhan, Xi Zhou Lu. Luhan amat menghormati kakeknya itu, karena beliaulah yang membuat Luhan mampu menjadi seorang dokter dan direktur muda yang berbakat. Didikannya sebelum ia meninggal amat membekas di hati Luhan.

" tolong selamatkan suamiku!"

" tolong selamatkan baba!"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita muda dengan 2 orang anak kecil tengah merengek di depan ruang administrasi bersama seorang dokter yang membuang muka angkuh.

" sudah aku bilang, aku adalah dokter yang dibayar mahal! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menangani operasi suamimu yang bahkan belum mampu membayar uang administrasi!"

Suara itu menggelitik telinga Luhan.  
Ia masih berdiri mengamati beberapa perawat yang meminta wanita itu untuk melunasi biaya administrasi suaminya. Wajah damai Luhan berubah menjadi wajah datar yang mengisyaratkan sedikit kemarahan, dengan rona wajah yang berbeda di sekitar pipinya. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada seorang dokter yang masih berdiri angkuh di depan wanita itu, bahkan sedikit memaksa untuk menjauh darinya.

" anda—anda adalah dokter, tolong selamatkan nyawa suamiku! Dia sakit parah dan harus di operasi sesegera mungkin"

" dengar ya nyonya, kau tidak bisa memaksa jika kau tidak mengikuti prosedur yang ada. Dan lagi aku tidak sudi menerima pasien seperti suami anda. Jadi relakan saja ia menemui ajalnya agar tidak menyusahkan anda lagi"

" dokter!"

Wanita itu menangis dan memeluk kedua anaknya—ia sangat tidak menyangka mendapatkan diskriminasi dan dibuat malu oleh seorang dokter.

" inilah hal yang terbaik nyo—"

'BUAGGHH!'  
Tinjuan dari tangan Luhan membungkam dokter sombong yang kini menatap marah karna ia telah dipermalukan di depan banyak orang termasuk pasien dan keluarga yang sedang berada di lobby rumah sakit. Cukup ramai untuk mempertunjukkan ke sombongan dokter yang memiliki tag name 'Chou Sin Yan' pada wanita yang kini menangis sambil memeluk anak-anaknya.

" dimana suamimu nyonya?"

" EH?"

" Ku tanya dimana suamimu?!"

Wanita itu menatap Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah ambulance yang masih berdiam dengan beberapa perawat namja yang menunggu perintah.

" bawa dia keruang operasi nomor 5!"

Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ke ruangannya lagi—

" Dok! Administrasi—"

Luhan menatap perawat yang menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan tatapan tajam.

" kau pikir rumah sakit ini akan bangkrut hanya karna menolong orang yang sedang sekarat? Nyawa seseorang lebih penting dari pada ke bangkrutan rumah sakit ini!"

Bentak Luhan.  
Zhoumi tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan benar-benar mewarisi kebijaksanaan kakeknya, meski cara dan bahasa penyampaiannya sedikit berbeda namun memiliki maksud yang sama. Zhoumi memasang wajah polosnya mendekati meja resepsionis—

" apa yang dokter muda itu lakukan? Apakah dia dokter baru? Cih, berapa umurnya hingga ia berani melawanku? Aku akan membuatnya menyesal dengan mengadukannya ke direktur! Dia benar-benar mempermalukanku di depan umum!"

Umpat Sin Yan.

" entahlah—hanya anak kecil yang tempramen"

Jawab Zhoumi.

" ini adalah pencemaran nama baik!"

Zhoumi menatap dua resepsionis yang menatapnya takut-takut—

" dokter Luhan meminta kami me—"

" terserah kalian, kenapa harus melapor padaku? Toh aku bukan pemilik rumah sakit ini, aku hanya seorang dokter"

Zhoumi berjalan menjauh dari Sin Yan yang masih mengumpat.

" siapa dia?"

" dia adalah Dokter Xi Zhoumi, anak dari pendiri rumah sakit ini"

" yang memukulku?"

" entahlah—kami juga baru di rumah sakit ini, tapi dokter itu memiliki jam terbang yang cukup tinggi"

Jawab salah satu resepsionis.  
Luhan yang melewati Sin Yan hanya tanpa menoleh, seorang anak kecil mendekati Luhan meminta Luhan untuk sedikit membungkuk.

" ada apa?"

" tolong celamatkan baba—Cuan!"

" oh—jadi namamu Cuan? Ok, kau harus berdoa—ayo kita ke sana"

Luhan terlihat amat ramah pada gadis manis itu.  
Operasi itu membuat hampir seluruh kekuatan Luhan terkuras, ia sedikit tersenyum sambil melepas maskernya. Setelah mengangguk pada beberapa dokter yang membantunya Luhan keluar dari ruangan operasi.

" dokter—"

" berdoalah agar baba Cuan bisa segera sadar—"

" xie xie, dokter.."

" dia akan di bawa ke ruang rawat untuk sebentar lagi, tunggulah di sana"

Yeoja itu mengangguk.

.

.

Henry tersenyum memberikan sarapan untuk Luhan. Wajah Luhan terlihat lelah, terbaca dari lingkaran hitam yang berada di sekitar matanya ditambah lagi Luhan beberapa kali menguap.

" ini sarapan ekstra untuk tuan muda Xi yang semalam berjuang keras menyelamatkan pasien"

" kau berlebihan ma"

Zhoumi meletakkan koran yang ia baca kemudian menyambut kopi dari Henry.

" tumben kau berangkat pagi?"

" untuk menyingkirkan beberapa kecoa, di rumah sakit—sepertinya aku butuh beberapa pertisida"

Istilah yang Luhan pakai sedikit kacau dan kasar namun Zhoumi cukup mengerti apa yang menjadi arti dari kata-kata Luhan. Henry memberikan phonselnya pada Luhan membuat anak semata wayangnya itu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" MMS dari Minseok—"

" oh?"

Luhan mengotak atik phonsel Henry dan tersenyum melihat pose manis Minseok yang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dengan seorang bayi yang di dudukkan di dekat buku-buku ujiannya.

.

.

**From : Minseok**

**Gambar**

**Hari ini semangat Lulu! Ujian hari terahir…  
Sweetie sudah besar kan?**

**#cepat kembali**

.

.

" kenapa tidak memberikan dia nomor phonsel barumu?"

Tanya Zhoumi.

" aku sedang menikmati indahnya menunggu seseorang"

" tsk, bukankah dia yang menunggumu?"

Luhan tersenyum, ia mencium pipi Henry sebelum meninggalkan rumah.  
Henrypun ikut tersenyum senang melihat anaknya sudah memiliki mood yang baik dibandingkan dengan beberapa waktu setelah dia tiba di cina. Sifat Luhan yang akan menolak apapun yang tidak ia suka hanya akan muncul jika moodnya sedang buruk, dan itu akan berangsur lama jika Luhan tidak segera mendapatkan apa yang menghilangkan moodnya.  
Luhan membuka pintu ruang rawat, ia mendapat sambutan dari dua orang makluk kecil yang tersenyum bahagia.

" doktel! Baba Cuan cudah baik! Dia cudah cembuh!"

" Baba Cuay cudah cembuh!"

" hahaha—syukurlah, jadi sekarang lepaskan pakaianku agar aku bisa memeriksa baba kalian"

Ucapan Luhan disambut dengan anggukan dari dua bocah yang langsung menyingkir dari jalan Luhan. Seorang namja tengah tersenyum padanya, mengangguk saat mengetahui keberadaan Luhan.

" dokter—"

" bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" sedikit pusing dok—"

Luhan mengecek dan menulis sesuatu di note yang ia bawa. Catatan pemeriksaan.

" aku sudah mendengar semua dari istriku—terimakasih karna menyelamatkan nyawaku"

" tugas dokter memang seperti itu"

Pintu bergeser saat Luhan sedang memeriksa tekanan darah.

" dokter Luhan—"

Luhan menoleh.

" anu—ada banyak wartawan yang datang dan menunggu di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Mereka meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin"

" maksudnya?"

" insiden pemukulan terhadap dokter Chou Sin Yan, sepertinya dokter Chou membuat wartawan mengetahui bagaimana insiden itu berlangsung demi simpati dari direktur"

" he? Simpati dari direktur? Direktur yang mana?"

Perawat bertagname 'Xiaoming' itu mengatakan seluruh rincian data yang ia dapat dari sebuah artikel di koran tentang seorang dokter yang memukul rekan kerjanya di depan umum beserta hasil fisum yang sudah dilakukan. Luhan terkekeh pelan, merapikan alat-alatnya.

" merusak moodku saja, baiklah. Tuan –"

Luhan menoleh pada catatan medis yang ia bawa untuk mencari nama orang yang ia rawat.

"—Sang Ae Yin, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Aku harus meladeni orang gila itu terlebih dahulu. Cuay, Cuan tolong jaga baba kalian ya. Kalau dia nakal laporkan pada dokter oke?"

" HE-EM!"

Dua bocah itu mengangguk semangat.  
Luhan berjalan mengikuti Xiaoming yang berjalan di depannya menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit, sebelum itu ia melihat Sin Yan menatapnya dengan tatapan puas. Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dokter baru yang harusnya menjadi rekan kerjanya.  
Wajahnya langsung di hujani blitz kamera saat tiba di depan para wartawan yang haus akan berita, berbagai pertanyaan yang terlontarkan pada Luhan tentang kejadian itu sama sekali tidak Luhan dengar hingga ia berdehem meminta waktu untuk berbicara para wartawan diam.

" semua salah! Berita itu salah! Dokter Luhan melakukan itu karna ingin membantu suamiku yang sedang sekarat!"

Seorang yeoja dengan penampilan sebagai seorang wartawan dengan microfon dan seorang cameramen yang mengikutinya dari belakang maju ke depan. Yeoja itu mengangguk pada Luhan yang menatapnya bingung sejenak lalu tersenyum.

" anyyeonghaseo, Ahn Yein"

" ah—istri dari tuan Sang?"

Yein mengangguk, ia menjelaskan semuanya pada rekan medianya. Ia juga memberikan bukti bagaimana dirinya yang merupakan seorang wartawan dari salah satu TV swasta korea tengah memohon pada seorang dokter untuk menyelamatkan suaminya dengan keterbatasan bahasa dan uang yang ia bawa karena kepanikan yang terjadi saat mengetahui penyakit suaminya kambuh. Sebuah rekaman video yang ia dapat dari CCTV yang terdapat di seluruh gedung rumah sakit dan juga dari seorang pengunjung rumah sakit yang tidak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian kemarin menjadi bukti bahwa artikel yang tersebar di berbagai media massa adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" Dr Luhan, bagaimana komentar anda tentang artikel itu?"

Tanya Yein.

" aku bahkan tidak tau tentang hal itu, aku hanya seorang dokter—mungkin aku memang sedikit tidak terkendali jadi aku tidak akan menuntut atau apapun tentang artikel itu"

" bagaimana dengan dokter Chou?"

" entahlah—mungkin direktur rumah sakit akan memiliki kebijakan yang lain nantinya. Aku kira cukup, terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua. Dan mohon jika kalian datang kemari jangan menghalangi pasien dan keluarganya yang akan keluar masuk rumah sakit. Permisi"

.

.

.

Chen, Chanyeol dan Minseok sedang bersantai di sebuah café, ketiganya masih mengenakan seragam SMA karna baru saja Ujian di sekolah mereka.

" _Dokter muda ini benar-benar membuat takjub beberapa pengunjung—"_

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah TV yang di pajang di belakang Chanyeol.

" _dia benar-benar tipe idealku!"_

Puji salah satu pengunjung rumah sakit yang diwawancarai.  
Chen ikut menyaksikan apa yang di tonton Minseok dan menoleh ke TV layar lebar yang berada di belakang Chanyeol dan memaksa Chanyeol juga ikut menontonnya karna penasaran.

" _Dokter muda yang mengesankan dengan membela pasien untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya"_

Ucap sang pembaca berita.

" _dengan tampannya dia mengatakan pada perawat yang menjaga resepsionis : kau pikir rumah sakit ini akan bangkrut hanya karna menolong orang yang sedang sekarat? Nyawa seseorang lebih penting dari pada ke bangkrutan rumah sakit ini! Dokter Luhan, Wo ai ni!"_

" _aku bahkan tidak tau tentang hal itu, aku hanya seorang dokter—mungkin aku memang sedikit tidak terkendali jadi aku tidak akan menuntut atau apapun tentang artikel itu"_

" LUHAN?!"

Pekik Chen, Minseok dan Chanyeol.  
Minseok langsung menatap tajam pada Chen yang mulai berguman tidak jelas hingga Chen meringis mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Minseok. Dengan sedikit desakan Chen menceritakan siapa Luhan, meski hanya menceritakan jika Luhan adalah seorang dokter yang menyamar untuk dekat dengan Minseok selebihnya Chen hanya berharap agar Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya.

" bagaimana mungkin?"

" banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui, eoni"

Chanyeol meminum minuman pesanannya.

" daripada itu mending kita fokus pada ujian besok! Matematika membuatku sedikit frustasi!"

" EH?"

Chen dan Minseok kembali menatap buku yang mereka bawa.

" iya-ya—nanti akan aku tanyakan pada mama setelah ujianku selesai"

" bagus! Jadi ajari aku matematika!"

Paksa Chanyeol.  
Ketiganya belajar dengan penuh keseriusan meski banyak candaan yang menghiasi cara belajar mereka, baik Chen atau Chanyeol pun tidak canggung untuk saling berinteraksi. Keduanya memilih untuk membiarkan hati mereka yang menentuhkan arah jalan mereka, tanpa ada batasan dan paksaan. Mereka memilih untuk tetap menikmatinya sambil memperbaiki semua kesalahan satu persatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

HAPPY NEW YEARS 2015

**Hemm komentar temen-temen benar-benar membuat author berpikir beberapa kali untuk nulis lagi, seneng sih apalagi kalau ada ktitikan atau saran paaaanjang dari reader membuat pandangan author semakin luas dan semangatku berkobar hhhhh#gomawo**

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini ratenya bertambah jadi kalau yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi chapter ini**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **THE END?"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Chen, Chanyeol dan Minseok sedang bersantai di sebuah café, ketiganya masih mengenakan seragam SMA karna baru saja Ujian di sekolah mereka.

" _Dokter muda ini benar-benar membuat takjub beberapa pengunjung—"_

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah TV yang di pajang di belakang Chanyeol.

" _dia benar-benar tipe idealku!"_

Puji salah satu pengunjung rumah sakit yang diwawancarai.  
Chen ikut menyaksikan apa yang di tonton Minseok dan menoleh ke TV layar lebar yang berada di belakang Chanyeol dan memaksa Chanyeol juga ikut menontonnya karna penasaran.

" _Dokter muda yang mengesankan dengan membela pasien untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya"_

Ucap sang pembaca berita.

" _dengan tampannya dia mengatakan pada perawat yang menjaga resepsionis : kau pikir rumah sakit ini akan bangkrut hanya karna menolong orang yang sedang sekarat? Nyawa seseorang lebih penting dari pada ke bangkrutan rumah sakit ini! Dokter Luhan, Wo ai ni!"_

" _aku bahkan tidak tau tentang hal itu, aku hanya seorang dokter—mungkin aku memang sedikit tidak terkendali jadi aku tidak akan menuntut atau apapun tentang artikel itu"_

" LUHAN?!"

Pekik Chen, Minseok dan Chanyeol.

Minseok langsung menatap tajam pada Chen yang mulai berguman tidak jelas hingga Chen meringis mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Minseok. Dengan sedikit desakan Chen menceritakan siapa Luhan, meski hanya menceritakan jika Luhan adalah seorang dokter yang menyamar untuk dekat dengan Minseok selebihnya Chen hanya berharap agar Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya.

" bagaimana mungkin?"

" banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui, eoni"

Chanyeol meminum minuman pesanannya.

" daripada itu mending kita fokus pada ujian besok! Matematika membuatku sedikit frustasi!"

" EH?"

Chen dan Minseok kembali menatap buku yang mereka bawa.

" iya-ya—nanti akan aku tanyakan pada mama setelah ujianku selesai"

" bagus! Jadi ajari aku matematika!"

Paksa Chanyeol.

Ketiganya belajar dengan penuh keseriusan meski banyak candaan yang menghiasi cara belajar mereka, baik Chen atau Chanyeol pun tidak canggung untuk saling berinteraksi. Keduanya memilih untuk membiarkan hati mereka yang menentuhkan arah jalan mereka, tanpa ada batasan dan paksaan. Mereka memilih untuk tetap menikmatinya sambil memperbaiki semua kesalahan satu persatu.

.

.

**#chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berjalan terseok-seok dalam sebuah gang perumahan sepi, serpihan kaca yang mengenai tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Pistol buatan jerman yang ia bawa tidak membantunya untuk menghindari beberapa pengejar yang mendekatinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah sambil mengumpat dalam bahasa jerman yang entah bisa diterjemahkan atau tidak. Darah itu mengalir memberikan jejak yang begitu ketara saat luka di bagian paha akibat tembusan logam panas terus ia paksa untuk berjalan.

" keluarlah Steaven!"

Teriakan beberapa orang dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman membuat namja itu menegang.

" aku menemukannya!"

Steaven menembak seorang yang mendekatinya hingga orang itu menemui ajalnya, namun tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangannya tertekuk ke belakang dengan pandangan yang mulai menghambur.

" good job!"

Namja jas putih nan panjang itu langsung tersenyum.

.

.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

" lumayan, peluru tepat mengenai ginjalnya. Untung saja tidak begitu berakibat fatal—"

Jawab Luhan sambil membaca catatan medis yang ia miliki.

Sehun dan Dio sudah duduk di sofa untuk melepaskan lelah, sedangkan Suho dan seorang namja dengan luka di daerah kepala menatap namja yang kini sedang berbaring di depan mereka.

" benar-benar canggih dan mengerikan, operasi plastic bisa merubah kita menjadi siapapun yang kita inginkan—"

" tapi tidak dengan menggunakan wajahku!"

Desis Kris yang mencoba tetap tenang.

"mungkin karna wajahmu terlalu pasaran jadi mudah ditiru fufufu"

Luhan terkekeh, ia mengamati perban yang telah ia lepas dari namja yang berbaring—Steaven, seorang anggota Blackhole berkewarganegaraan Jerman yang merubah semua bagian tubuhnya dengan operasi plasik menyerupai Kris. Seorang yang selama 4 bulan berada di apartemen Kris sebagai Kris dan mengaku jika ia kehilangan ingatan untuk menghindari berbagai pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui demi mendapatkan informasi tentang pemberantasan Blackhole. Seorang yang nyaris di tembak mati oleh anggota Blackhole lain yang menginginkan informasi darinya. Luhan dan Kris yang mengatur penggebrekan terhadap Steaven hanya bisa menjadi penonton setelah Steaven tertembak dan melarikan diri saat penggebrekan berlangsung.

" aku ingin beristirahat—besok aku harus masuk sekolah…uappph"

Pamit Sehun.

" berhati-hatilah"

Tambah Luhan saat Sehun menuju ke pintu.

" oh ya! Kau akan mampir ke apartemenmu? Aku kehilangan gantungan kunciku di sana—tolong bawakan untukku. Soalnya saat aku kesana ada orang asing yang tinggal disana"

" aku akan kembali ke Beijing, besok siang ada jam operasi"

" tidak ingin menyapa Minseokie noona?"

Luhan dan Dio terdiam.  
Luhan menggeleng.

" belum saatnya—"

" tsk, kau benar-benar aneh!"

Sehun meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih setia di dalam ruangan ICU yang telah Luhan siapkan di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

" akankah dia memberikan informasi tentang orang-orang organisasi itu?"

Tanya Dio.

" mungkin iya, mungkin saja tidak—bagaimana kita mendesaknya adalah hal yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan info"

Luhan mengamati air infus dan darah yang tergantung di depannya, mencoba mencocokkan hitungan dan beberapa detik yang ia dapat dari jamnya. Kris duduk di samping ranjang, mencoba membaca beberapa catatan yang ia dapat dari Luhan.

" kita menemukan Kim Kyoung Do—"

" EH?"

Dio menatap Kris tidak percaya.  
Kris menunjukkan berkas yang tadi ada di tangannya pada Dio.

" DNA itu—sama dengan DNA dirimu dan Kai—jadi tidak salah lagi, benarkan Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" tinggal menunggu kapan kita punya waktu untuk membubarkan organisasi itu kkk. Oke, sekarang sudah fix. Aku harus ke bandara sekarang"

" kau akan kembali sekarang hyung?"

" si—asisten Zhang akan menggantikanku, lagi pula Kris sudah kembali"

Kris terkekeh.

" benarkah kau tidak menemui Minseok?"

" Kris, aku kesini bukan karna Minseok—"

" aku tidak yakin. Ya sudah sana kau pergi"

Luhan menggeleng, ia meminta Dio untuk memberinya tumpangan ke bandara. Keduanya saling diam dengan Luhan yang menyetir mobil—

" kau masih setia dengan penampilanmu?"

" maksudmu hyung?"

" kkk—kau bisa memanggilku 'ge' atau 'oppa' sangat menggelikan jika kau memanggilku 'hyung' kkk"

" EH?!"

Dio kembali membulatkan matanya menatap Luhan.

Luhan menceritakan bagaimana dia mengenali Dio sebagai yeoja, dan meskipun tidak sengaja melihat kaitan bra yang Dio pakai saat penggebrekan kemarin. Luhan akan mengetahui jati diri Dio dengan sentuhan, meski Dio sedikit beruntung karna Luhan tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Luhan tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan dia sedang bahagia.

" bagaimana kabar mereka ya?"

" apa yang gege tanyakan adalah Minseokie? Dia sekarang menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik dan imut bersamaan. Dia masuk jurusan Hukum, dan mendirikan kedai kopi di dekat taman seoul"

" benarkah?"

" dia sepertinya benar-benar merindukanmu, dia juga sudah tau jika kau seorang dokter—hanya saja tidak tau persisnya"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

" berarti semakin kuat untuk aku menjauhinya—"

" wae?"

" aku mencintainya—"

" hei, bukankah dia sudah membatalkan perjodohan yang orang tuanya lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Dio membuat suasana hati Luhan kembali buruk. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu mencoba untuk tidak membicarakan tentang perjodohan, terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Setiba di bandara, Luhan langsung menuju ke gate meninggalkan Dio yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" LUHAN!"

Teriakan dari seorang yang Luhan rindukan membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh pada seorang yeoja yang tengah berlari di depan temannya yang juga mengejar dari belakang. Minseok tampak cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai dan pita kecil yang mempermanis penampilannya, tampilan itu cukup membuat hati Luhan tenang.

" Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Minseok terlihat tertatih dengan sepatu yang kemudian ia lepaskan. Keinginan Luhan untuk menghindar terhapus karna tubuhnya membeku, tubuhnya ingin memandang dan menyentuh Minseok walau hanya beberapa saat.

" hosh—hosh!"

Nafas Minseok memburu saat tiba di depan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat sepatu yang Minseok bawa, ia membungkuk setelah mengambil alih sepatu berhak lebih dari 5 centi itu kemudian meraih kaki Minseok.

" tidak baik jika seorang yeoja cantik sepertimu telanjang kaki—"

" Luhan—"

Luhan memasangkan sepatu Minseok dengan perlahan membuatnya sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah sepatu terpasang Luhan tersenyum berdiri menatap Minseok yang sudah beruraian air mata dengan matanya yang memerah. Luhan terkekeh pelan saat tiba-tiba Minseok memeluknya membuatnya harus menyingkir dari jalanan gate pintu masuk membiarkan beberapa orang mendahuluinya.

" hiks—aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku!?"

" sudahlah, kau tambah jelek jika menangis Minseok"

Minseok melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Luhan dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. 'Minseok?' panggilan itu terdengar aneh saat terucap dari bibir Luhan, namja tampan itu tidak pernah memanggil Minseok dengan namanya. Luhan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Xiumin' dan kini—ia merasakan sakit yang begitu saat namja itu tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan kesayangan yang biasa ia berikan. Luhan tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Minseok sambil tetap memberikan senyum manisnya.

" tidak baik menangis seperti ini, kau akan kehilangan kecantikanmu jika terus menangis"

" Lulu—"

" sudah lama aku tidak mendengarnya, mendengar kau menyebut namaku seperti itu. Jja, aku harus pergi—"

Langkah Luhan tertahan saat ia melangkah meninggalkan Minseok, saat Minseok tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Begitu singkat rasanya Luhan mengingat bagaimana Minseok membalik tubuhnya dan menarik kepalanya untuk sedikit merendahkan tingginya. Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Minseok menutup manik matanya dengan kelopak mata berbulu lentik, namja itu juga bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Minseok yang menutup bergetar didepan bibirnya. Panggilan dari maskapai penerbangan membuat Luhan harus melepaskan ciumannya.

" Aku mencintaimu—"

Ucap Minseok, Luhan menatap Minseok kaget. Ia tidak menyangka jika yeoja mungil yang menjadi nyawanya kini tengah mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

" Mianhe—"

Luhan melepas tangan Minseok dan berjalan memasuki gate membiarkan Minseok bersimpuh memandanginya.  
Chen dan Dio membawa Minseok yang menangis ke rumah Chen.

" sudahlah—"

" hiks—tapi—tapi—"

Minseok tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Chen mengangkat bahu saat Dio memberikan tatapan bingung. Mereka berdua kembali menemui Chanyeol yang sudah membuat minuman untuk keduanya. Chanyeol sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan rumah Chen semenjak mereka sering belajar dan berdiskusi tentang materi ujian sekolah mereka beberapa bulan lalu.

" ada apa dengan Xi Luhan?"

Tanya Chanyeol.  
Chen menggeleng tanda tidak mengerti.

" apa karna perjodohan itu? Atau ayah Minseokie yang memaksanya meninggalkan Minseokie?"

Tanya Dio.

" tidak mungkin—tapi mungkin juga sih, soalnya Kyuhyun ajussi memang sedikit protektif dengan anaknya itu"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

" kita biarkan saja dulu—Luhan memang susah di tebak"

" kau sedang tidak berkaca pada dirimu sendiri Park Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Chen membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

" kau memang istri yang baik, karna telah mengingatkanku"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan Dio yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Suasana hubungan mereka memang sedang terlihat tenang dengan Chen dan Chanyeol yang menganggap semuanya yang telah terjadi hanya kenangan. Phonsel Dio bergetar.

" moshi moss—"

" _Kyungie, kau ada dimana?"_

" aku? Ada dirumah Chen, waeyo?"

" _aku ingin kau datang ke premier filmku—kau tidak ada jadwalkan?"_

Dio melihat catatan jadwalnya.

" sepertinya tidak—ok aku akan ke sana"

" _aku akan senang, thanks my dongsaeng"_

Chen dan Chanyeol menatap Dio dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Dio.

" Kai hyung memintaku untuk datang ke premier filmnya—"

"oh, bersama Baekhyun eoni?"

Dio mengangguk takut-takut. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia sebutkan saat bersama dengan 2 orang yang saat ini memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

" mian—"

Chen dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

" sudahlah, kami sudah menjadikan itu kenangan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Tanya Chen.

" Minseok?"

" Ajussi, Minseok akan tetap diam di kamarnya hingga besok pagi. Jam 9, belum cukup malam untuk hadir—kajja!"

Dio mengangguk mengikuti Chen dan Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya.

.

.

Pemutaran perdana film 'My Honey—Regret of love' di lakukan setelah pres confrens serentak dilakukan di banyak bioskop dengan penjualan tiket yang melebihi 90% setelah beberapa detik pembukaan pemesanan tiket. Film yang dibintangi oleh Kai dan Baekhyun sukses meraup perhatian public setelah banyak scandal yang terjadi. Sebuah film yang dibuat untuk semua kalangan, dan dibuat dalam 2 versi rate ( dewasa dan remaja/anak-anak). Perbedaan yang siknivikan dari 2 versi itu adalah ada dan tidak adanya adegan 18+ yang ditayangkan mengingat fans seorang idol biasanya kebanyakan masih anak di bawah 18+ atau anak sekolahan. Dalam proses trailer film ini sudah mendapatkan award dan apresiasi dari badang pendidikan yang ada di korea. Banyak pendidikan moral yang tersirat jelas dengan balutan nuansa romantic yang mengharu biru. Film dengan naskah yang Heechul dapatkan dari hasil pemaksaannya terhadap namja tampan bernama Kim Daehyun menceritakan bagaimana seorang wanita penghibur menemukan cintanya setelah banyak sekali penderitaan dan cobaan yang ia hadapi. Seorang wanita penghibur yang Baekhyun perankan dengan sangat apik setelah membaca naskah yang diberikan. Hingga ahirnya ia mendapatkan sang kekasih yang tidak pernah ia sangka, Kai.

Chen dan Dio keluar dengan air mata yang beruraian setelah menonton di dalam bioskop.

" hiks—hiks—tidak ku sangka, Hyunmi sangat tegar—"

" hiks—Kai hyung jahat, tapi—hikss dia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun"

Chanyeol? Namja itu hanya bisa menggeleng dengan pemandangan dimana korban film di sampingnya masih menangis. Ia meminjamkan sapu tangannya pada Chen karena Chen tidak membawa miliknya sendiri. Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya, banyak yang juga menangis setelah menonton film yang baru saja ia tonton.

" benar-benar strategy yang bagus—"

Gumannya.  
Ke tiganya mendekati Heechul dkk yang mendapat banyak sambutan hangat dari orang-orang yang baru saja menikmati film dengan durasi 3 jam itu.

" kalian menangis?"

Tanya Heechul dan Kai bersamaan.

" kami kan masih punya hati nurani—"

Jawab Chen dan Dio tidak mau kalah. Heechul tersenyum memandang Chanyeol yang berada di samping Chen, anak semata wayangnya itu tengah memberikan air minum untuk Chen.

Baekhyun? Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia bahkan sedang asik di wawancarai para wartawan yang juga baru saja menonton kepiawannya dalam berakting.

" selamat"

Ucap Chanyeol pada Kai saat keduanya menepi dari kerumunan orang.

" gomawo—mianhe"

" tenang saja, aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini"

Kai menunda tangannya yang ingin meminum sesuatu dan menatap Chanyeol.

" aku mencintai Chen—"

" eh?"

" tentang anak kalian—aku masih menjaganya jadi jangan khawatir"

" aku akan mengambilnya setelah tour film ini selesai, mungkin 2 bulan lagi, aku minta maaf telah merepotkanmu dan juga karna semua yang telah terjadi disebabkan olehku"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" itu semua karna penculikan itu—kkk"

" yah—begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu dan Chen? Ku lihat kalian kembali dekat?"

" aku sedang menunggunya, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk mengulang hubungan kami—sebenarnya aku sudah memintanya kembali namun dia masih belum siap"

Kai mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.  
Hubungan percintaan memang selalu berjalan lurus dengan kesedihan dan kenyataan.

" oh! Aku ingat, katanya Kris yang kemarin adalah palsu?"

" iya, tapi sekarang sudah kembali lagi—yang palsu—entahlah, aku tidak ikut operasi. Kau tanya saja pada dongsaengmu"

" dia ikut?"

Tanya Kai tidak percaya.

" baru saja pulang kemarin malam—Chen yang memberitahuku"

Kai menatap Dio yang berada di dekat Chen. Dio sedang tertawa dengan Daehyun dan Heechul. Ada perasaan khawatir terhadap dongsaengnya itu mengingat dia adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.  
Mentari pagi menyingsing dengan indahnya menggoda Dio, ia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Ia berada di apartemen Kai. Setelah mandi ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menemui Kai yang masih dengan tampilan acak-acakan dengan sepiring nasi goreng di tangannya.

" kau sudah bangun?"

" ne, hari ini aku ada jadwal jam 10. Aku harus datang setengah jam sebelumnya"

Kai melirik jam dinding di dapur, 08.55 KST.

Dio menikmati sarapan yang Kai buatkan dengan semangat—tubuhnya memang sedikit lelah karna kemarin selama 3 hari tidak tidur bebas karena pengintaian yang ia dan Sehun lakukan atas komando Kris dan Luhan. Kai memberikan vitamin yang biasa ia konsumsi ke samping Dio yang di angguki Dio dengan semangat.

" kau masih ikut operasi?"

" tentu!"

" kau harus mengatakan jika kau itu yeoja! Mereka menganggapmu namja—"

Dio tersenyum.

" tidak masalah"

" aku menghawatirkanmu"

" tenang saja, Kris-ssi dan Luhan-ssi selalu memperkirakan pergerakan dengan cepat dan tepat! Dan lagi aku tidak ingin kalah dari panda itu—"

" dia sudah terlatih, bahkan sejak kecil dia sudah memegang senjata!"

Kai sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat Dio menghentikan acara makannya. Dio menatap Kai dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

" kau sedang ada masalah, oppa?"

" Kyung! Dengarkan aku, ini berbahaya—lebih baik kau menjauh dari operasi, kau bisa beralasan banyak jadwal toh Kris-ssi tidak akan mempertanyakan jadwalmu"

" aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri oppa"

" kau tidak terlatih—mereka bahkan memiliki gelar dengan keahlian yang—"

" kau lupa? Aku juga seorang mantan ketua Yakuza di jepang"

Dio meminum vitamin yang Kai sediakan dan beranjak.

" terimakasih karna menghawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak akan mundur satu langkahpun!"

" KYUNGSOO!"

'BLAM'  
Dio menutup pintu apartemen Kai pelan membiarkan pintu terkunci secara otomatis. Butuh waktu tidak begitu lama untuk tiba di lokasi syuting sebuah reality show. Dengan wajah dan tingkah yang manis penuh perhatian Dio mendapatkan banyak simpati dari artis-artis yang datang baik senior atau juniornya.  
Selesai acara, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 sore. Ia memilih untuk pergi makan di sekeliling kantor agency.

" yeoboseo—Sehun?"

" _hyung dimana?"_

" sedang makan, wae?"

" _apa di kantor agensimu? Sekolahku sedang mengadakan acara amal—bisakah kau datang? Pengisi acaranya membatalkan kontrak sejam sebelum acara dimulai. Teman-temanku sekarang sedang kelimpungan..pleaseee"_

" baiklah—aku juga sedikit bosan. Aku sampai sekitar 15 menit lagi, makananku baru setengah yang ku makan kkk"

" _gomawo hyung! Saranghaeyo!"_

'PIP'  
Wajah Dio memerah mendengarkan kalimat cinta yang Sehun berikan. Setelah menyelesaikan makan dan rona merah di wajahnya Dio melajukan mobilnya ke area gedung sekolah ternama. Sebelum turun dari mobilnya Dio mendapatkan pesan dari Tao yang memintanya menunggu di parkiran. Seorang namja berpenampilan ala maid mengetuk kaca mobilnya membuat ia sedikit melonjak.

" selamat datang tuaaan!"

" EH? Tao?"

Namja itu adalah Tao yang berpenampilan ala maid namja dengan kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu dan kumis tipis yang entah Tao gambar dengan apa. Rambut Tao ditata seperti namja dengan rambut panjang yang menawan.

" aku hampir tidak mengenalimu—"

Puji Dio setelah turun dari mobilnya.

" dan gege tidak akan mengenali wajah OH SE HUN! Kkkk"

Tawa Tao sambil mengarahkan Dio untuk mengikutinya.

" oh iya, dimana bocah itu? Dia memintaku datang dan dia yang mengabaikan juga?"

" kkk—nantilah gege akan tau"

Ruang aula dengan lebar yang mampu menampung lebih dari 3000 siswa itu di sulap dengan sedemikian hingga menjadi sebuah restoran dengan panggung lebar dan dekorasi yang menampilkan keindahan alam. LCD atau apapun yang membuat orang-orang merasa berada di dalam alam bawah laut. Dio berdecak kagum sambil mendengarkan tema acara yang sedang Tao jelaskan.

" jadi ini untuk anak-anak yatim piatu dan korban kekerasan?"

" ne! papaku juga ada di sini kkk"

" pantas aku melihat banyak wartawan—"

" Kris-gege juga! Dia ada di depan"

Dio mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekati meja dimana Kris dan yang lain sedang menikmati acara dengan seorang maid yeoja yang memunggunginya.

" –pesanan akan segera diantar"

Suara maid yeoja itu familiar hingga kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Dio melebarkan matanya, kala matanya menangkap siapa di balik sosok maid yeoja dengan rambut lurus sebahu, pakaian ketat menunjukkan lekuk tubuh yang Dio lihat sedikit kekar berada tepat di hadapannya.

" aku senang sekali melihat seorang Oh Sehun tampil cantik!"

Puji Tao.

" Huang Zitao!"

Desis Sehun.

" jinja Se—"

" hyung mau pesan apa? Silahkan duduk"

" eh? Vanilla! Ice cream vanilla kalau ada"

Sehun mengangguk sambil menarik Tao yang terkikik senang disampingnya. Sambutan demi sambutan sudah terpenuhi hingga waktunya Dio menyumbangkan beberapa lagu yang membuat banyak orang tersentuh dan tertawa riang. Acara berahir dengan sesi perhitungan jumlah donasi yang mencapai 2 juta U$ Amerika. Cukup mencengangkan dengan patokan yang diharapkan sekitar beberapa juta won. Sesi terahir setelah para petinggi pergi banyak yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama Dio hingga Dio sedikit kewalahan jika Tao dan Sehun tidak mengatur mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan para wartawan yang memburu Dio dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sehun mendesah, ia mengajak Dio ikut ke ruang ganti—

" aku lapar—"

" hyung! Kau sudah makan beberapa kali—"

" masih saja lapar, kau tau? Tubuhku sering tidak bisa dikontrol untuk urusan makan, apa lagi tadi aku meninggalkan makanan pesananku karna harus kesini. Setidaknya bagaimana jika kau menemaniku makan?"

Mata Sehun melebar.

" kau ingin aku dengan dandanan seperti ini ikut? Oh tidak!"

" kkk ayolah—lagian sungguh aku tidak percaya jika kau itu Sehun!"

" jangan meledek!"

Sehun mencari-cari tasnya untuk mengambil seragamnya namun matanya melebar saat melihat seragam yang ada di tangannya—

" astaga! Ini seragam Tao!?"

" jadi kau harus memakainya, kajja!"

Dio memaksa Sehun membuka pakaiannya dan memakaikan seragam milik Tao. Beruntung karna seragam milik Tao merupakan seragam yang kedodoran saat dipakai oleh sang pemilik sehingga tidak begitu bermasalah dengan badan Sehun.

" Oh tidak hyung!?"

Sehun memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seragam yeoja dan dengan riasan yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

" kau cantik kkk"

" akan ku cincang Tao besok!"

" sudahlah, kajja"

Dio menggandeng Sehun ke parkiran membiarkan wartawan memotonya. Suasana café terlihat sangat lengang mengingat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST. Sehun masih mendumel dengan berbagai hal tentang penampilannya tidak membiarkan Dio makan dengan tenang. Selepas dari café mata Dio berbinar melihat sebuah karnafal yang sedang diadakan di sebuah jalan menuju ke rumah Sehun. Yeoja itu mengajak Sehun turun dari mobil untuk menunggu rentetan karnafal selesai.

" bagaimana kalau kita foto?"

Keduanya mulai berfoto dengan phonsel masing-masing dengan peserta karnafal yang memperagakan banyak pakaian kebudayaan, hantu atau anime jepang. Terlihat bagaimana keduanya nampak sebagai sepasang kekasih di depan kalayak umum. Setelah karnafal berlalu ke duanya kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sehun, namja itu memaksa Dio untuk masuk dan menginap di rumahnya karena malam yang telah larut.

" senang sekali Hunie membawa temannya—annyeong aku mommy Sehun, Lee Hongki"

Dio mengangguk.

" tunggu! Kau? Kyaaaa! Wonbin! Ambilkan kameraku di tas!"

Sehun menggeleng, ia lupa jika Hongki adalah salah satu penggemar Dio. Dan jadilah Dio menjadi objek foto di tengah malam.

" menginaplah di kamar Sehun"

" Eh? Mom?"

" waeyo? Kamar tamu sedang mommy perbaiki—kemarin daddymu merusakkan seluruh fasilitasnya karna penemuan baru. Dio-ssi, selamat tidur. Besok pagi aku akan memasakkan masakan yang enak untukmu!"

Ahirnya Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak Dio ke kamarnya.

" hyung mandilah dulu—tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarikanmu baju"

" Eh?"

Sehun membuka almari miliknya dan memilah beberapa pakaian yang ringan untuk tidur. Ia tersenyum memberikan pakaian yang ia dapat dengan tas kertas untuk menampung pakaian kotor Dio.

" kau mau pakai dalamanku?"

" YA!"

" kkk bercanda—"

Dio langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi membiarkan Sehun terkekeh. Keduanya bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi. Sehun keluar dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya. Ia langsung memeluk Dio yang sedang terkekeh pelan sambil melihat hasil jepretannya.

" I love you, Do Kyungsoo"

" EH?"

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dio dengan tangan yang masih memenjarakan Dio dalam pelukannya. Jantung keduanya terpacu kencang—

" aku sungguh mencintaimu—"

" Sehun—aku nam—"

" kau adalah yeoja manis yang aku temui di depan museum"

Mata Dio melebar.

" kau sa—"

Sehun sudah menyesap leher jenjang Dio, namja tampan itu juga sudah memberikan sedikit gigitan pada bahu Dio yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkspose.

" aku namja, kau tidak mungkin menyukai namja sepertiku—"

" justru karna itu kau, aku semakin menyukainya—"

Sehun membaringkan Dio, ia mencoba mencium bibir yang selalu menggodanya saat ia berada di dekatnya. Membiarkan Dio mengerang saat tangan Sehun sudah mengambil alih dua payudara yang selama ini tersembunyi.

" bagaimana? Kau masih ingin menyangkal jika kau seorang yeoja?"

" aggghhh—"

Tubuh Dio menegang saat Sehun menghisap dadanya memberikan gigitan kecil dan menariknya layaknya serigala lapar dengan mangsa seekor kerbau gemuk. Tangan Sehun tidak pernah berhenti membuat Dio mengerang dan membisikan nama Sehun saat dengan nakal menyentuh bagian kewanitaan Dio.

" aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo—"

Dio tidak ingat kapan terahir ia mengenakan pakaian, hingga menyadari tubuhnya kini full naked dengan Sehun yang berada di atas tubuhnya sambil terus memberikan dorongan-dorongan kecil untuk menembus pertahanannya. Meleburkan semua kesucian atas nama cinta yang Sehun bisikkan setiap Dio menolak.  
Pagi-pagi Hongki mengerjap tidak percaya saat melihat anaknya tertidur pulas di atas tubuh seorang yeoja yang juga masih tertidur.

" Sehun—"

Sensor Sehun terlalu bagus untuk mendengar gumanan lirih dari sang mommy. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menemukan wajah kaget Hongki.

" mom?"

" temui mommy di ruang kerja daddy, biarkan dia tertidur"

Sehun mengangguk.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah berada di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

" jadi?"

" dia punya alasan untuk berperan menjadi seorang namja—dan aku mencintainya mom, dad!"

" kau bena-benar—ckckck baiklah berikan ini pada Dio, ah! Aku masih ingin menganggapnya sebagai namja"

Hongki memeluk Wonbin yang menggeleng melihat kelakuan istrinya.

" jadi kalian mengijinkan aku menikainya?"

" jelas saja! Tapi aku ingin menikahkan kalian hari ini juga—berhubung ini hari minggu dan waktunya ke gereja"

" EH?"

" ayolah Sehunie, mommy ingin punya cucu sebelum daddymu meledakkan rumah ini"

" kau keterlaluan nyonya Oh"

Ucap Wonbin.

" kami memberikan pernikahan kecil di depan pastur, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Kyungsoo hamil. Kami berjanji akan membuat pesta besar setelah kau lulus sekolah dan siap menjadi kepala rumah tangga"

" gomawo dad!"

Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Wonbin menemui Dio yang sepertinya masih tertidur. Dengan semangat Sehun mencium dan menghisap bibir Dio hingga yeoja itu mengerjap karena kehabisan oksigen.

" mandilah, mommy mengajak kita ke gereja"

" EH?"

" kita akan menikah! Aku sudah menelfon Kai untuk datang sebagai walimu"

" EH?"

'CUP'  
Sehun mencium Dio sebelum membopongnya ke kamar mandi.

" mommy sedang menyiapkan segalanya—"

" Se—Sehun—"

" ne?"

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menatap Dio dengan rambut yang mulai basah karena air memancur dari kran. Dio nampak cantik di mata Sehun.

" apa ini main-main?"

" tidak ada yang main-main dalam hidup Oh Sehun. Jja!"

Dio menghadap ke kaca dimana ia bisa melihat wajahnya penuh dengan air.

" aku akan menikah?"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk proses pernikahan yang sacral itu, sebuah gereja kecil disulap menjadi tempat pengucapan janji suci yang benar-benar mengesankan di mata Dio. Kai tersenyum melihat Dio menangis sambil memeluknya.

" sudahlah, kau akan menikah sekarang—"

" hiks oppa—"

" aku harap Sehun akan lebih bisa melindungimu dari pada apa yang telah aku lakukan. Kau cantik dengan gaun pernikahan ini"

" tentu! Karna itu adalah gaun yang aku desain sejak aku hamil Sehun, sebenarnya aku berharap Sehun adalah yeoja kkk kajja pastur sudah menunggu"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang menampilkan seorang yeoja paruh 30 tahunan dengan gaun putih tengah menatap bangga pada gaun yang Dio pakai.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Chen untuk pergi keperpustakaan di kampus, mereka berdua masih khawatir dengan Minseok yang menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu.

" lalu-lalu?"

" tidak mungkin kan kita mencari Luhan di Cina?"

" aku tau rumahnya—"

" aiss, itu hal terbodoh untuk datang ke rumahnya. Pilihannya adalah menghubungi Luhan terlebih dahulu, cari tau apa yang sedang ia rencanakan"

Keduanya berubah menjadi dektektif cinta untuk Minseok. Mencoba merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Minseok untuk membantu yeoja itu kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Berbagai rencana gila Chen dan Chanyeol temukan, membuat mereka melupakan waktu yang sudah beranjak malam.

" aku harus pulang—"

" aku antar?"

" tidak usah, aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu"

" benar tidak apa?"

Chen mengangguk.

" tenang saja, nyonya Kim tidak akan tersesat kkk"

" tunggu saja kalau aku menculikmu"

" appaku akan menyiapkan beberapa meriam untuk membunuhmu dan membebaskanku kkk"

Keduanya terkekeh saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

Chen masuk ke sebuah taksi sambil tersenyum, kini hidupnya terasa lengkap dengan adanya Chanyeol di setiap harinya. Meski tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sesungguhnya namun Chen tetap bersyukur dengan keberadaan dan kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Chen memasuki apartemennya, ia melihat Lay tengah berbenah.

" oh? Kau sudah datang?"

" ne—"

" mianhe, aku tidak bisa menjaganya lama. Mereka sedang membutuhkanku—"

" tidak apa, aku juga akan ke rumah orang tuaku. Minseok eoni sedang down karna Luhan ge—"

Lay menoleh pada Chen.

" kenapa dia?"

" entahlah, manusia satu itu susah untuk ditebak"

" ah—dokter Xi memang sedikit berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya kkk"

Keduanya terkekeh sambil berjalan ke parkiran. Dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda keduanya meninggalkan kawasan apartemen mewah yang mereka tinggali. Chen memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumahnya dengan perlahan.

" nah Sweetie, kajja kita masuk!"

" naaaa"

Chen tersenyum meraih anaknya ke dalam gendongannya. Kini anaknya hampir berusia 1 tahun, dan sedang menggemaskan dengan gigi yang mulai tumbuh, dan kelakuan yang aneh. Rumah miliknya terlihat ramai saat ia mendekati area dapur dimana Yesung dan Wookie sedang memasak.

" naa naaa naaaa"

Daeyeol langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada Yesung saat melihat namja itu mendekat-

" merindukanku, baby?"

" naa naaa nnaaa"

Daeyeol memang belum pandai berbicara, yang bisa ia ucapkan adalah 'ma' dan 'naa' yang mewakili semua hal. Bayi itu terlihat menikmati gendongan Yesung sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

" eoni?"

" dia masih mengurung dirinya di kamar—coba sana kau cari tau, dia belum makan sejak kemarin"

Chen mengangguk.  
Setelah meletakkan semua perlengkapan Daeyeol dia memasuki kamar Minseok.

" eoni—"

Kamar itu gelap, saat pertama kali Chen masuk hingga ia menghidupkan saklar lampu dan mendapati Minseok tengah memandangi langit.

" eoni?"

Minseok berdiri di balkon dengan wajah yang beruraian air mata—

" Chen—"

" ne?"

" apa ini kesalahanku?"

" maksud eoni?"

Chen memandangi Minseok yang bergetar menandakan ia menahan tangisnya.

" orang—orang yang akan papa jodohkan adalah Luhan—"

" MWO? MWORAGO?"

Minseok mengangguk, ia kini jatuh tertunduk dengan phonsel yang masih berada di tangannya. Chen meraih phonsel itu dan mendapati nada panik dari seorang.

" –ini Chen—"

" _Chen? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Minseok menangisi Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"_

" anu—Luhan ge kemarin baru saja meninggalkan korea tanpa mengatakan apapun pada eoni. Dan apa yang eoni katakan? Luhan ge adalah calon suami yang eoni tolak? Bagaimana bisa?"

Tanya Chen pelan.

Chen memeluk Minseok yang terisak.

" _ah—itu masa lalu, kami sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Minni sejak ia menghilang. Luhan pun setuju untuk membatalkan perjodohan setelah mendengar Minni benar-benar tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu—"_

" bagaimana bisa? Kenapa bibi tidak memberitahukan jika itu Luhan?"

" _Lho? Bukannya dia sudah tau? Kyuhyun berkali-kali memberitahunya namun dia terus menolaknya, jadi baik Luhan, aku ataupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Luhan menyerah untuk kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai dan aku mendukungnya. Jika membatalkan perjodohan adalah yang Minseok inginkan, Luhan sudah melakukannya—dia sudah terluka dan mengalah banyak, dia sudah ku anggap anakku sejak kecil. Awalnya hanya ide gila yang aku dan Henry lakukan saat mereka masih kecil, namun saat Luhan sudah dewasa dan melihat Minni—dia mengatakan ingin melakukan pernikahan itu dengan tulus dan mulai mendekati Minni yang ada di seoul. Kau tau bukan jika Luhan bukan orang yang bisa ditebak? Nah saat ia semakin dekat dengan Minni, ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan makan malam bersama keluarga sekaligus perkenalan resmi keduanya. Minseok menolak datang dengan alasan ia banyak tugas, padahal Luhan sudah menyiapkan banyak hal dan menunggu lama untuk bertemu dengannya. Terahir memang karna Luhan yang membatalkan, saat itu kau sedang ada masalah jadi aku dan Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi bagaimana kedekatanmu dan Minni—"_

Chen mengingat-ingat kapan kejadian yang Sungmin beritahukan. Pikirannya menerawang pada saat pertengahan semester kelas 2, ia ingat bagaimana sambil menangis Minseok membakar sebuah bingkisan berwarna hitam. Bingkisan yang Kyuhyun bilang dari calon suami Minseok itu dibakar tanpa melihat isi yang ada di dalamnya—dan lebih parah Chen ingat disana ada Luhan yang menatap nanar pada bingkisan tak berupa karna api langsung melahapnya. Yang kedua Chen tidak mengingatnya, karna saat itu ia berada dalam masa kritisnya dan di situ Luhan ada untuknya bersama dengan Minseok yang selalu menemaninya.

" ini semua salahku—"

" eoni—"

Minseok pingsan setelah beberapa kali mengatakan bagaimana salahnya.  
Wookie menghela nafasnya, menatap Chen sambil mengangguk.

" aku sudah memasang infus sebagai asupan lain untuknya. Tolong jaga dia, aku akan menjaga Sweetie"

Chen mengangguk.  
Chen berkali-kali menguap, sebelum mendapati phonselnya berdering.

" yeoboseo—"

" _ini aku, aku bosan mendengarkan ceramah dari mommy"_

" ada apa dengan mommy?"

" _entahlah, sepertinya dia kembali gila seperti biasanya. Kau sedang apa?"_

Chen menyusup ke beranda kamar Minseok.

" mengambar lewat rasi bintang kkk"

" _kau bodoh? Malam ini mendung, mana ada rasi bintang? Apa kau sedang memikirkanku?"_

Suara bahagia Chanyeol membuat Chen terkekeh.

" tidak mungkin, memikirkanmu hanya akan menghabiskan energy ku saja"

" _bagaimana Minseok?"_

" eoni sekarang sedang benar-benar merasa menyesal—"

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah.  
Ia mengganti posisi duduknya yang berada di ruang Tv.

" memang penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan—"

" _kalau di depan namanya bukan penyesalan, babo!"_

" yayayaaya aku percaya"

Keduanya berbicara sebentar sebelum suara Heechul memekakan telinga menyuruh Chanyeol untuk makan malam. Chanyeol mematikan phonselnya berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan makanan bayi untuk Hyunchan.

" kenapa mommy punya bubur dan susu untuk bayi? Dan—banyak sekali mainan bayi di ruang tamu… apa teman mommy datang membawa anaknya?"

" eh? Hehhehehe iseng saja, toh anakmu menyukainya"

" Hyunchan? Aku pikir dia tidak menyukai mainan yeoja?"

Heechul menutup mulutnya.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum tau jika ia memiliki seorang anak yang manis. Jungsoo menggeleng saat Heechul meminta bantuan padanya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ada banyak mainan bayi.

" mommy juga punya banyak baju bayi disana? Apa kau merubah koleksimu?"

" eh? Hehehe iya—itu untuk pertunjukan, iya film"

" aneh sekali—"

Jungsoo yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Heechul, terkekeh pelan.

" bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chen?"

Pertanyaan Jungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari Heechul.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas dan menceritakan apa yang telah ia lalui bersama Chen.

" kau beruntung sekali—"

" kau sedang meledekku dad?"

" kurang lebih"

Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumah keluarganya setelah Heechul menjemputnya. Ya bagaimanapun Heechul menghawatirkan Chanyeol yang telah di selingkuhi oleh Baekhyun hingga anak mereka pun bukan anaknya. Heechul merawat Hyunchan dengan baik selama Chanyeol kuliah dan sekolah. Bahkan Heechul dan Wookie sering mengajak Daeyeol untuk bermain bersama dengan Hyunchan di rumah megah keluarga Park tanpa sepengetahuan dari Chanyeol.

" kau sudah merencanakan masa depanmu?"

Namja tampan itu mengangkat bahunya tanda ia pun sedikit tidak mengerti.

" aku masih perlu banyak belajar dari kalian—aku baru sadar ternyata aku benar-benar mengecewakan kalian, selama ini"

Baik Jungsoo atau Heechul keduanya tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

" bagaimana pernikahanmu dan Chen? Apa kalian sudah menentuhkan tanggalnya?"

" HE?"

Chanyeol menatap Heechul kaget.

" mommy?"

" hei, cepatlah kau ajak Chen menikah! Sebelum dia direbut orang—"

" aku sudah mengajaknya—tapi untuk saat ini kami memutuskan untuk membuka diri kami masing-masing. Mungkin aku akan melamarnya nanti…"

" terlalu bertele-tele membuatmu nampak bodoh, Park!"

Balas Heechul yang mulai kesal dengan anak semata wayangnya.

" aku yakin kau akan menangis dengan penyesalan yang membuatmu enggan untuk berdiri"

" mom! Kau menyumpahiku?"

" hanya sedikit memberi nasehat—"

Heechul terkekeh melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukai wajah anaknya saat anaknya merengek tentang Chen dan sangat menyenangkan bisa mengganggu Chanyeol dengan hanya menyebut nama Chen di depannya. Sedangkan Jungsoo? Dia sudah pergi kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah mencium Heechul yang sedang tertawa evil terhadap kemalangan yang anaknya dapat.  
.

Pagi-pagi Chanyeol sudah pergi ke rumah Chen sambil membawa kue buatan Heechul untuk Wookie.

" Minseok?"

" sepertinya dia tambah syok dengan berita tentang Luhan yang akan menikah"

" MWO?"

Chen duduk dan mengangguk.

" tadi pagi appa tidak sengaja menonton tv kabel dan saat itu ada Luhan yang diwawancarai wartawan cina karena keberhasilannya mengoperasi penderita kanker hingga sembuh total—yah setelah pembahasan berat tentang kedokteran kehidupan pribadi diungkit…"

Chanyeol menikmati coklat hangat yang ada di depannya, ia terlalu biasa untuk berbagi makanan dan minuman dengan Chen sejak mereka tinggal bersama meninggalkan kebiasaan itu hingga saat ini.

" lalu apa katanya?"

" Eumm—"

Mencoba mengingat-ingat Chen menampik tangan Chanyeol yang ingin memakan cake miliknya ada di depannya. Chen mengerutkan keningnya—

" _aku? Kehidupan pribadiku sangatlah tidak patut diberitakan dan disebar luaskan pada kalayak ramai. Karna aku adalah seorang yang gagal bahkan untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sangat aku suka dan aku cintai—"_

"_bagaimana dengan kekasih? Apa anda sudah memilikinya?"_

" _sepertinya dan mungkin aku akan secepatnya mengajaknya menikah kkk aku sedikit trauma kkk"_

Begitulah percakapan yang Chen ingat tentang siaran yang ia lihat bersama Minseok pagi ini.

" lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

" eoma mengajaknya jalan-jalan"

" oh…eoma memang orang yang baik—kk"

Chen mengangguk.

Keduanya bercerita tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan mengajak Minseok ikut, dan menyiapkan alasan agar Minseok tidak bisa menolak ajakan mereka.

" CHEEEEN! Anakmu memanggilku nenek!"

" dia belum bisa bicara seperti itu eomaa—eh?"

Jawaban reflex dari pekikan Wookie yang memasuki ruangan sambil membawa Daeyeol seketika terhenti saat sadar ada orang lain yang tidak boleh tau tentang Daeyeol- sang ayah, Park Chanyeol.

" Chen, benar anakmu bisa memanggil eoma dengan nenek—kau harus mendengarnya, yak an Swee—"

Kata-kata Minseok memudar di udara saat Chen menatapnya penuh dengan intruksi untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wookie dan Minseok langsung bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya namun Chanyeol lebih cepat dari mereka.

" apa maksud mereka?"

" tidak—tidak ada—"

Chanyeol menatap Wookie dan Minseok yang ada di hadapannya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang bayi mungil dengan baju pink yang imut.

" si—siapa dia?"

" EH? Anu—anak tetangga—"

Jawab Wookie singkat.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Daeyeol yang langsung disambut gembira bayi itu.

" ppa—"

'DEGH!'  
Wookie, Minseok dan Chen kaget dengan apa yang Daeyeol ucapkan. Seperti anak itu tau jika namja yang menggendongnya adalah appanya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Daeyeol memeluk lehernya, namja itu terlihat begitu nyaman dengan yeoja mungil yang tengah mencium pipinya.

" waah—dia manis sekali! Dia tidak takut denganku! Padahal Hyunchan saja sering menangis kalau dengan orang asing..ya kau manis sekali Swee-?"

" Sweetie"

Koreksi Chen.

" nah itu!"

Wookie tersenyum senang saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memeluk Daeyeol dengan sayang, bahkan ia sudah memberikan pesan pada Yesung, Heechul dan Jungsoo yang berupa gambar bagaimana manisnya Chanyeol memberikan perhatian pada anaknya.

" eoni—"

Minseok tersenyum.

" huh, aku sudah baikan. Hari ini aku ada kelas jam 1, jadi aku akan ke café sebentar—tenang saja, aku sudah baikan"

" benarkah?"

Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk membenarkan sebelum ia pamit ke kamarnya untuk berkemas. Chen menoleh pada Wookie yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

" apa yang eoma katakan pada eoni?"

" aku? Tidak ada—hanya saja, Minseok sedang belajar menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Jja! Panggilkan Chanyeol, kita sarapan bersama setelah Minseok kembali"

Chen mengangguk.

Langkah Chen terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol berteriak-teriak kegirangan karena Daeyeol sedang berusaha melangkah ke arahnya. Meski masih menggunakan dorongan bayi namun namja itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menantikannya. Chen tersenyum, ia merasakan bagaimana perasaannya seperti terbebas akan sesuatu yang entah ia sendiri tidak tau apa. Hanya perasaan itu kini berubah menjadi perasaan nyaman dan damai kala melihat tawa Chanyeol bersama Daeyeol.

" Cheeen! Oh tidak! Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan itu?"

" melakukan apa?"

" dia berlarian mencariku! Aku menyukainya! Dia sangat menyukaiku!"

Ada air mata yang tiba-tiba menumpuk di sudut mata Chen, mendengar Chanyeol menyukai anaknya. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dan Daeyeol tertawa bahagia, entah mengapa membuat Chen ingin menangis. Ia menangis bahagia, ia menangis hingga ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisnya.

" Chen? Waeyo?"

Tanya Chanyeol, namja itu panik setelah tidak sengaja melihat Chen menangis.

"gweancana—"

" Ya! Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

" tidak ada—"

" tapi kau menangis—"

" aku bahagia, bodoh!"

Chanyeol memincingkan penglihatannya menatap Chen yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya setelah sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

" Yaa! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Protes Chanyeol.

" bersiap kuliah dan memanggil Minseok eoni, memang apalagi? Kau mau aku bolos? Tidak terima kasih Park!"

" EH?"

Setelah semua rapi, Chen menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Di meja makan Chanyeol dan Minseok sudah bersiap untuk ikut sarapan bersama dengan Wookie yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir untuk membuat makanan bayi. Wookie benar-benar mengambil alih tugas Chen untuk menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya, kenapa? Karena Wookie tidak mengijinkan Chen kecuali untuk memberikan ASI. Wookie masih terobsesi dengan bayi sehingga dengan segala paksaannya ia menggantikan Chen. Chen? Dia hanya menjadi ibu pengganti jika Wookie tidak ada. Ia merasa bahagia atas perhatian dari Wookie dan Minseok pada Daeyeol. Daeyeol benar-benar tidak kekurangan kasih sayang sedikitpun, karena siapapun ingin dekat dengan bayi manis itu.

" aku heran kenapa kau selalu sarapan di rumahku sih? Apa mommy tidak membuatkanmu sarapan?"

Tanya Chen sambil mengambil makanan di piringnya.

" dia akan menceramaiku panjang lebar—dan itu mengurangi nafsu makanku, terlebih lagi. Tidak ada yang melarang seorang suami makan bersama istrinya,kkkk"

Wajah Chen merona.

" dasar gila—"

" pujian yang bagus sayang"

Minseok dan Wookie hanya bisa menggeleng mendengarkan perdebatan dua manusia itu.

.

.

.

Hangeng tersenyum menanggapi putri kecilnya yang tengah bergelayut manja, putri kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dan beranjak dewasa dengan segala kasih sayang yang ia berikan. Huang Zitao, meski umurnya beranjak 17 tahun namun baginya, ia tetap seorang putri kecil yang akan merengek padanya.

" papa, tidak ingin menginap beberapa lama di sini?"

Namja cina itu tersenyum dan mengusap sayang kepala Tao.

" kau bilang papa harus cepat pulang ke cina karna mengganggumu dan Kris hem?"

Wajah merona Tao adalah hal yang paling Hangeng sukai. Anaknya kini tengah belajar mengerti akan sesuatu yang patut ia pertahankan.

" bukan begitu—"

Tao terlihat bingung mencari sesuatu, mencari perbendaharaan kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang ayah. Hangeng bisa melihat Kris masih setia berdiri di belakang Tao yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" Yifan, jaga bayi pandaku—"

Kris mengangguk.

" papa? Kau membeli bayi panda?"

Dua namja itu terkekeh pelan, Tao memang tidak pernah belajar untuk merubah sifat polos yang mengundang tawa, dan itulah yang mereka jaga agar Tao tetaplah bayi manis yang selalu dan selalu ingin mereka lindungi dengan apapun meskipun harus bertaruh nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Asalkan Tao bahagia, asalkan Tao tidak terluka sedikitpun—kedua namja itu akan melakukannya.

" sudah ya, papa harus kembali—pesawat sudah menunggu"

" tsk, kenapa papa tidak pakai pesawat pribadi saja?"

" kau harus belajar menggunakan milikmu sesuai dengan kegunaannya, Taozie"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hangeng melambai setelah menepuk pundak Kris, membiarkan Tao yang sudah baik dengan wajah ceria dan lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan.

" kajja—"

Kris membawa Tao kesebuah aquarium besar, membuat Tao takjub dan tidak berhenti membicarakan ikan-ikan yang berenang kemanapun. Pekikan takjub, hingga tawa riang Tao benar-benar membuat Kris merasakan keindahannya tersendiri. Ia memeluk Tao dari belakang, membiarkan Tao berhenti dari pekikan kecil karna takjub dengan ikan. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat membiarkan perasaan tenang dan damai meresap ke dalam jiwa mereka masing-masing. Kris memeluk Tao erat seperti mengatakan tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedikitpun, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang lama tidak tersampaikan.

" gege hangat—"

Guman Tao pelan.

" begitukah?"

Anggukan Tao begitu terasa membuat Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" ini benar-benar gege—saat gege hilang ingatan, Tao takut jika gege akan mendiamkan Tao begitu saja. Bahkan setiap pagi Tao pergi ke gereja, berdoa dan berharap setelah Tao pulang dari gereja Tao menemukan gege yang tersenyum pada Tao. Berharap gege memarahi Tao yang menyelinap pagi-pagi sekali di tengah hawa dingin, berharap gege memarahi Tao karna latihan wushu hingga larut malam atau memarahi Tao karna Tao malas makan. Apapun yang biasanya membuat gege marah, Tao mencobanya—tapi gege diam saja dan itu membuat Tao takut—takut gege akan begitu selamanya. Hiks—"

Getaran lirih itu terasa begitu jelas di tubuh Kris.

" mianhe—jeongamal mianhe"

" hiks—itu bukan salah gege! Gege tidak salah apapun, hiks. Gege pernah bilang jika gege lah yang tidak bisa tanpa Tao, tapi—tapi sejatinya Taolah yang benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa gege…maafkan Tao yang masih saja bergantung pada gege—tapi—tapi—Tao benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan gege!"

Kris menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap berada jauh dari Tao saat mengetahui seseorang tengah menjadi dirinya. Kris melupakan perasaan Tao yang selalu membutuhkannya, Kris menyesali dirinya yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa tau apa yang Tao rasakan. Kris mengikuti Tao tanpa Tao ketahui, dia selalu ada di dekat Tao meski Tao tidak melihatnya, namun itu tidak cukup. Penyamaran Steaven benar-benar sempurna hingga semua orang terkelabuhi, Kris pun mengakui bagaimana operasi plastic yang Steaven lakukan berjalan dengan baik dan secara kasat mata itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan. Kris mengalami luka yang cukup serius di bagian kaki dan tangan akibat terjatuh dari jembatan saat pengejaran di Canada. Ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaanya yang tidak bisa bergerak atau berteriak meminta tolong hingga seorang nelayan membantu dan merawatnya hingga beberapa hari setelah ia ditemukan. Kris sedikit heran mendengar berita bahwa Kris hilang ingatan dari Kibum yang di wawancarai media di Canada. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa anaknya hilang ingatan karena jatuh saat berkendara di jembatan Canada. Kris yang masih belum tau situasinya menelfon Siwon dan mendengar rentetan cerita dari sisi lain sebelum ia meminta Siwon untuk menjemputnya. Awalnya Siwon tidak percaya, namun saat Siwon mendengar rahasia yang hanya Siwon dan Kris yang tau maka dengan segera Kris dijemput dan dibawa ke cina setelah memberi imbalan yang setimpal untuk nelayan yang merawatnya. Di cina lah Siwon menceritakan semuanya dan mengerti siapa yang ada di apartemen Kris. Kris palsu yang berpura-pura hilang ingatan untuk mencari informasi. Kris yang tau Luhan berada di cina langsung menghubungi dokter muda itu untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, namun sayang—ia tidak datang di waktu yang tepat. Selama satu bulan ia tidak bisa menemui Luhan dengan alasan apapun bahkan seluruh pesan atau panggilan terabaikan begitu saja. Jujur saat itu Kris mulai panik dan frustasi tentang data-data yang ada di apartemennya dan juga tentang bagaimana keselamatan Tao. Kris bahkan memaksa Siwon untuk memohon pada Luhan agar Luhan mau membantunya, karena dalam keadaan Kris yang lumpuh akibat kecelakaan tidak bisa membantu Kris sama sekali. Dan di tengah kepanikan itu sebuah pesan membuatnya tersenyum—

.

.

**From : Dr Deer**

**Kau mencariku? Aku sudah meminta asisten Zhang kembali ke seoul  
untuk menjaga pandamu. Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?  
Jujur saja jadwal operasiku padat—jadi tidak akan banyak membantu**

.

.

Pesan yang Kris anggap sebagai pesan penyelamat itu membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Luhan jugalah yang membuatnya bisa kembali berjalan dan kini bisa memeluk Tao dengan erat.

" mianhe—"

" gege?"

" ne?"

" gege harus berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkan Tao lagi, Tao ingin ikut kemanapun gege berada—"

Tao memutar badannya hingga ia bisa menatap wajah Kris yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut hitam legam.

" gege berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Tao, tapi dengan catatan tempat itu tidak berbahaya untukmu"

" gege! Aku juga inspektur!"

Kris terkekeh.

" tapi kau adalah nyawa gege, kalau kau kenapa-napa gege akan mati begitu saja. Apa Tao mau gege seperti itu?"

Rona wajah Tao begitu manis untuk dilihat, dan Kris sangat menyukainya. Ia memberikan ciuman bibir untuk panda manisnya itu, begitu lembut dan menyejukkan.

" wo ai ni Huang Zitao"

Ciuman itu berlanjut beberapa saat sebelum mereka meninggalkan area aquarium.

'BRUKK'  
Tao tersenyum malu-malu diatas tubuh Kris yang masih rapi, ia sendiri sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian atasannya yang sudah dibuang entah kemana oleh Kris. Tangan Kris berada di dadanya, meremas dua gundukan daging kenyal yang membuatnya mengerang.

" kau tau? Kau selalu bisa membuatku hilang kendali—"

" tapi Tao tau, gege tidak akan melakukannya kkk"

" kau menggodaku?"

" tii—tidak—"

" kau benar-benar menggodaku"

Kris membalik keadaan dengan membaringkan Tao di bawah tubuhnya. Menjamah setiap inci tubuh ramping panda manisnya, memberikan sensasi menegangkan melalui kenikmatan tiada tara.

" gege—aghhh, gege sudah janji dengan papah—aghhh"

" tak apa, aku akan melakukannya lewat jalan belakang kkk. Toh jenderal Huang, eh salah diplomat Huang, eh salah juga—eum perlukah aku memanggilnya papa mertua?"

" gege jangan menggodaku!"

Pekik Tao saat Kris menggodanya tentang sebutan untuk Hangeng ditengah masa percintaan keduanya. Kris benar-benar melakukannya hari ini, ia menghujami tubuh Tao dengan sesuatu miliknya yang mendesak memasuki jalan belakang milik Tao.

" gege—appoh"

" tenang saja, gege akan memberimu kejutan"

Tao tidak tau senyuman iblis dari sang inspektur Wu Yi Fan, yang ia tau tubuhnya benar-benar dijamah oleh Kris. Entah berapa jam Kris dan Tao bercinta hingga keduanya kelelahan dan berahir pada Tao yang berada di dalam pelukan Kris.

" gege, katanya Luhan-ge akan menikah. Benarkah?"

" entahlah, waeyo?"

" kasihan sekali Minseokie jie—dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan-ge"

Kris mencium puncak kepala Tao.

" yang aku tau Luhan hampir saja membunuhku karna Minseok, jadi—aku rasa Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Minseok pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya"

" tapi dia akan segera menikah dengan orang lain setelah cintanya ditolak Minseok-jie"

Kris tersenyum simpul, Tao begitu menghawatirkan orang lain sama seperti Minseok yang selalu menghawatirkannya. Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat membiarkan tubuh mereka semakin menyatu.

" kau tenang saja, Xi Luhan pasti kembali pada Minseok"

" kenapa gege begitu yakin?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dalam diam. Kenapa Kris begitu yakin? Jawabannya karena dia begitu mengenal Luhan. Luhan yang tidak terkendali, Luhan yang dingin akan berubah menjadi manis saat bertemu dengan sepupu jauhnya, Xui Minseok. Kris ingat saat dirinya masih berada di cina dan bertetangga dengan Luhan, sepupunya itu selalu dititipkan disana—di rumah Luhan, lebih tepatnya. Kedua orang tua Minseok yang merupakan anggota kepolisian aktif yang cukup ditakuti membuat Minseok harus berada jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Alasan keamanan hingga keselamatan menjadi faktor utama menjauhkan Minseok kecil yang baru berusia 2 tahunan. Beruntung Henry mengambil cuti hingga anaknya berumur 10 tahun jadi dia bisa menjaga Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan. Kris pun sering dititipkan kesana mengingat Kibum selalu berkerja hingga malam meski Kris pasti akan lebih banyak bermain di rumah megah keluarga Huang. Luhan yang Kris tau pendiam dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi orang yang manis dan menyenangkan setelah bersama dengan Minseok hingga Minseok berumur 7 tahun, kedua orang tua Minseok memutuskan untuk membawa Minseok ke Korea dan meninggalkan Minseok bersama dengan sepupunya. Luhan berubah drastic kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu, ditambah lagi namja itu lebih senang menyendiri dengan buku untuk menutupi kerinduannya terhadap Minseok.

" karna Luhan adalah Xi Luhan"

" gege bagaimana? Memang siapa kalau bukan Xi Luhan? Gege ada ada saja!"

Protes Tao saat mendapati jawaban Kris tidak seperti yang ia inginkan.

.

.

" _kita menemukannya!"_

Pekik namja di seberang telephone .

Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tao yang tengah mencoba resep yang Lay ajari.

" dimana?"

" _lokasinya akan ku kirimkan lewat pesan, aku dan Dio hyung sedang menuju kesana"_

" baiklah, jangan gegabah! Aku akan secepatnya kesana"

" _oke!"_

Tao yang melihat Kris berkemas mengenakan jaket anti peluru langsung meninggalkan dapur,

" Suho! Ajak Chanyeol dan Kai! Siapkan Onew hyung dengan persiapannya. Kita mendapatkannya! Lay! Ambil peluru bius ikut aku segera!"

" baik!"

Langkah Kris terhenti di pintu, Tao menjegal lengannya.

" Tao—"

" Tao ikut—"

" ini berbahaya—"

" Tao tetap akan ikut gege!"

" Tao mengertilah"

" gege yang mengerti Tao!"

Perdebatan kecil itu akan berbuah pada pertikaian jika Kris tidak menyudahinya. Kris melepas rompi anti pelurunya dan memakaikan pada Tao.

" kau lebih membutuhkannya"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tao mengangguk patuh. Keduanya menyusul Lay yang sudah membawa mobil keluar dari garasi apartemen.

" bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya?"

" Sehun pernah memasang beberapa aplikasi di phonsel Minseok, dan ternyata phonsel itu di gunakan oleh salah satu anggota 'Blackhole', entahlah tapi disana terdekteksi banyak sekali jenis narkotika dan senjata. Di wilayah perairan , ini akan sangat menyulitkan mengingat medan adalah kapal besar dengan 500 penumpang umum. Kita akan menyusup ke sana"

" senjata kita?"

Kris tersenyum tipis.

" tidak akan ada yang percaya anak SMA membawa senjata di tasnya"

" EH?"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA meski sudah mengenakan jaket milik Kris. Lay mengangguk.

" kau sudah menghubungi Luhan?"

" ne, dia bilang akan datang terlambat karena ada operasi di rumah sakit"

" tsk, dokter itu memang—"

Sebuah kapal besar berdiri megah di hadapan mereka, dengan perlahan kapal pun berlayar mengarungi laut—tujuan kapal adalah daratan cina dan asia tenggara pada umumnya. Kris dan Lay menyamar sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang sedikit bandel ( Tao ) di kabin atas kapal, mereka mencoba memantau situasi di luar menggunakan kacamata yang Kris pakai. Sedangkan di dalam kapal, Dio sedang bernyanyi merdu bersama dengan para fansnya. Di sudut tidak terduga Kai sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Suho dan Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Chen dan Minseok yang asik bergerombol dengan teman-temannya.

" aku tidak tau jika ini adalah kapal yang mereka bicarakan—"

Bisik Chanyeol.

" maksudmu?"

" Minseok dan Chen, kenapa mereka harus ada di kapal ini bersama dengan banyak penjahat? Kalau aku tau mereka akan naik kapal ini, aku akan mencegahnya tadi"

Desis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memandangi Chen dan Minseok, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dengan penyamarannya. Suasana berjalan dengan lancar hingga malam tiba, bunyi tembakan merubah segalanya. Kepanikan muncul dengan seorang yang tergeletah berlumuran darah akibat terkena tembakan.

" kalian semua berkumpul di tengah! Kau yang sedang di panggung! Ikut bersama mereka!"

Teriak seorang namja dengan aksen Jerman. Namja itu menggunakan beberapa kali bahasa Jerman dan Korea yang campur aduk. 500 penumpang berada dalam aula besar dikepung hampir 100 pria dengan pakaian hitam bersenjata lengkap. Mereka di ikat dan di biarkan duduk berdampingan dengan keluarga mereka.

" kau! Maju!"

Bentak namja bertubuh besar yang tengah menodongkan senjatanya pada seorang yeoja manis disamping Chen.

" anu—"

" kalau tidak salah dia yang pernah Alex dan Davin culik"

Guman namja itu.

" kau ingin mati hah!"

" aku—aku ingin ke kamar kecil"

Ucapan polos Minseok harus di translate ke bahasa Jerman terlebih dahulu, namja itu kemudian menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengawal Minseok.

" bos besar akan tiba dalam waktu 5 menit!"

" baiklah, kita bersiap di deks atas!"

Minseok mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan, ia sedikit mengerti apa yang mereka katakan karena mereka menggunakan bahasa jepang. Suho pernah mengajarinya bahasa jepang standard yang digunakan dalam percakapan. Tidak lama suara helicopter terdengar begitu dekat saat Minseok digiring menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dekat kabin atas. Seorang dengan pakaian mewah dan cukup memiliki merk mahal datang diiringi beberapa bodyguard yang berjalan di sampingnya.

" apa mereka sedang membuat film? Seperti di drama yang pernah aku tonton"

Bisik Minseok pada penjaga yang ada di sampingnya.

Suasana di aula kapal terlihat begitu menegangkan, Kris dan yang lain sudah bisa membuka tali mereka namun tetap pada posisi. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget saat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian glamor yang menunjukkan bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya berjalan dengan pelan ke arah seorang yang datang. Yeoja yang mereka ketahui sebagai Baekhyun itu berciuman mesra dengan namja yang Kris ketahui sebagai pendiri dan ketua dari organisasi yang sedang mereka cari.

" senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Angel"

" tentu—dan aku tidak sendiri, honey. Aku membawa apa yang kau inginkan"

Namja itu tersenyum mendengar bisikan dari yeoja itu. Hingga seorang namja digeret masuk ke dalam aula, namja itu sudah terlihat berantakan dengan kumis, jenggot dan rambut yang panjang. Seperti dugaan dari sang ketua, Kris dkk langsung berdiri bereaksi secepat yang mereka bisa.

" tangkap mereka! Bawa ke hadapanku!"

Teriak Brounli Black.

Chen kaget, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika teman-temannya tengah berada dalam satu kapal dengannya. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol—dia sedikit memberikan senyum pada Chen sebelum melangkah maju ke depan. Kris memaksa Tao untuk tetap duduk saat namja berjenggot itu muncul, dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan dengan genggaman kuat itulah yang membuat Tao terdiam. Ia hanya bisa melihat Kris dan yang lainnya berjalan menjauhi mereka.

" mereka adalah hunter yang merusak semua rencana kita"

" oh—"

Brounli mengangguk-angguk dengan seringai lebar.

" senang bertemu dengan kalian…"

" menurutku basa-basi anda tidak termasuk untuk pajak pertemuan kita kali ini"

Ucapan sinis Kris mendapatkan reaksi cepat dari pengawal namja itu.

" harusnya kalian tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawa kalian hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Kalian masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak—"

" terima kasih telah menghawatirkan kami, tapi kami akan baik-baik saja"

" percaya diri sekali"

Cibiran itu membuat Lay geram.

'Brugh' namja berjanggut itu dilempar di depan Chen duduk, namja itu terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan tubuh yang kurus dan tidak terawat.

" Baekhyun—apa ini?"

Pertanyaan tidak percaya itu muncul dari Kai yang melihat Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan kiri ketua organisasi.

"Baekhyun? Perkenalkan, aku adalah Angela Van Bill. Senang sekali bisa mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya sebelum kalian mati—"

" Baek—"

" siapa Baekhyun?"

Tanya Brounli.

" dia adalah adik Jessica, yeoja yang memiliki wajah ini"

Logat perancis yang Angela berikan membuktikan dirinya bukanlah Baekhyun.

" jjadi selama ini?"

" akulah yang menjadi yeoja itu"

" lalu—dimana dia?!"

" entahlah, seingatku aku dan teman-temanku membuangnya di jurang. Mungkin sudah mati—"

Pandangan tidak percaya itu muncul dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

'BRUGHK!'  
Brounli meninju perut Kai hingga Kai tersungkur secara tiba-tiba.

" itu balasan setelah kau menyentuh gadisku!"

" sekarang kita lupakan saja pertikaian karena wanita, honey—aku merindukanmu"

Mereka berciuman di depan umum bahkan saling meremas sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya menjadi tontonan umum.

" jatuhkan senjata kalian!"

Teriak James, menggantikan sang bos yang tengah bercumbu dengan yeoja yang mirip Baekhyun. Kris dkk harus menurut saat melihat siapa yang menjadi sandra mereka. Mereka lupa jika Minseok tengah berada di luar ruangan, perlahan mereka digiring ke sudut ruangan berlawanan arah dengan penumpang lain.

" tidak ada gunanya melawan, kapal ini sepenuhnya kami kuasai!"

" kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Desis Sehun saat James mencoba memberikan tekanan dengan melukai pipi Minseok dengan pisau membuat darah segar mengalir membasahi pipi cubby Minseok. Minseokpun meringis kecil.

" wow—you must think about your live, not me!"

Tawa James dengan perbendaharaan kata-kata Korea yang sedikit hingga memaksanya menggunakan bahasa inggris. Sehun mengambil senjatanya kembali, hingga suara tembakan dan pekikan terdengar dari arah Chen. Seorang di samping Chen terlembak di bagian bahu dan mengerang.

" jika kau main-main, kami tidak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa kalian juga"

Kris menggeleng, memberikan isyarat untuk Sehun menghentikan aksinya. Dengan wajah merah karna marah Sehun membuang senjatanya. Pandangan kemarahan itu melunak saat perlahan tangan mungil nan halus menggenggam tangannya yang terkepal kesal.

" tenang saja, kita sudah akan mendarat di daerah perairan Cina—"

Ucap Brounli ditengah-tengah masa percintaannya.

Namja itu memakai pakaiannya kembali namun tetap meremas buah dada Angel. Yeoja yang tengah dimabuk kepayang akibat percintaan singkat itu terlena akan buayan dari sang ketua. Tidak perduli dengan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi.

" BOSS! Gawat! Kapal mengalami kebocoran di sisi bagasi! Anak buah kapal yang ada mengatakan jika kita kelebihan muatan!"

Lapor seorang namja yang menggunakan seragam pelaut yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam.

" apa? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?!"

"karena tambahan beban helicopter yang meledak di atas kapal—puing-puing itu memiliki berat yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kapal ini tenggelam! Bagasi bawah telah menampung beberapa kubik air—"

Brounli mengedarkan pandangannya marah.

" aku tidak bisa membiarkan hartaku lenyap, lempar semua ke laut!"

" siap!"

Kepanikan terjadi setelah listrik di dalam kabin kapal hidup-padam, bunyi ledakan yang berasal dari kabel yang konlet semakin memperkeruh suasana malam. Kris dkk memanfaatkan kejadian itu untuk menembak Brounli namun sayangnya masih harus menghancurkan tembok besar para bodyguardnya. Baku tembak terjadi.

" Tao! Selamatkan para penumpang! Chen bantu Tao! Aku akan menyelamatkan Minseok!"

Mendengar aba-aba itu Tao dan Chen langsung beraksi, Tao menggunakan tongkat yang entah ia temukan dari mana untuk memukul beberapa penjaga yang menggiringnya keluar aula. Chen yang memang jago bela diri membuat mereka pingsan dengan tendangan dan pukulan keras yang ia pelajari dari senior dan guru-gurunya.

"aku tidak mau mati disini! Jadi enyahlah!"

Chen meraih senjata milik salah satu pengawal yang menggiringnya, ia memukulkan dengan keras ke arah leher beberapa orang.

" anakku menungguku untuk melihatnya tumbuh besar, bukan menungguku pulang tanpa nyawa! Baka!"

Dua yeoja itu membantu mengevakuasi 500n orang dengan menggunakan kapal kecil yang tersedia sebagai tanggapan gawat darurat.

'Pstt'  
Peluru perak itu menembus kulit tangan kiri Chen, membuat yeoja itu meringis. Yeoja berwajah persis Baekhyun itu berjalan menuju ke arah Chen yang tengah mengkoordinir orang-orang yang berdesakan ingin memasuki kapal yang tersedia.

" tidak akan ku biarkan kalian lari begitu saja! Kapal-kapal ini adalah kapal yang kami sediakan untuk mengangkut barang kami!"

"Heh—tidak bisa!"

'KRIET!'  
Semua terjerebab ke sisi depan kapal, Tao mulai panik melihat air yang hampir menenggelamkan sepertiga bagian kapal.

" orang-orangku akan mengeluarkan kalian dengan paksa!"

'BYURR! BYURR!'

Terdengar banyak sekali benda jatuh ke dalam air, Chen dan Tao mulai panik, mereka baru saja menyelamatkan beberapa orang—belum ada setengah dari penumpang.

" gawat! Ini tidak akan selesai dengan aku berdiri di sini!"

Chen dan Tao tetap berusaha menuju ke bagian kapal yang belum terkena air, membantu orang-orang yang mulai panik. Hingga Brounli muncul di belakang Angel dan menembakkan peluru panas tepat di kepala yeoja yang beberapa waktu lalu tengah bercinta dengannya.

" dasar tidak berguna!"

Namja itu menaruh kembali pistolnya disamping kepala Minseok, berjalan sambil beberapa kali melepaskan tembakan mengarah pada Kris dkk yang muncul di depannya.

" kalian menyerahlah! Berikan kapal itu untukku! Aku akan menyelamatkan hartaku!"

" tidak akan! Jika kapal ini karam, kau juga harus ikut disana! Lepaskan Minseok!"

" hahahaha namanya Minseok? Cukup bagus untuk tetap mati bersamaku"

'DUAR! DUARR'

Ledakan dari arah gudang penyimpanan membuat Brounli menatap tidak percaya, gudang itu adalah tempat dimana anak buahnya menyimpan seluruh barang selundupan yang bernilai ratusan juta dolar.

" hartaku!"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan kekalutan itu, api menyala dari samping tempat Brounli berdiri membuatnya terpental bersama Minseok jauh ke tempat yang sudah terendam air.

" MINSEOK!"

Teriak Kris dkk.

" aghh! Selamatkan seluruh penumpang! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

" Noona!"

" selamatkan mereka Sehun! YIFAN!"

Teriakan dari Minseok membuat semuanya bergegas menuju kearah tempat paling aman dan bergegas untuk membantu penumpang lain mengenakan pelampung dan masuk ke kapal kecil. Mereka sesekali melihat kearah Minseok, dimana Minseok yang terluka parah tengah berusaha menyelamatkan Brounli—

" kenapa—kenapa kau menyelamatkanku noona?"

" kau bodoh! Palli genggam tanganku dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Beberapa ledakan membuat kapal hampir tenggelam seluruhnya, beruntung semua penumpang sudah berada dijarak aman dengan kapal yang dikendarai masing-masing. Chen yang melihat dari jauh bagaimana air menelan sebagian kapal berteriak memanggil nama Minseok, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan perih lukanya kala air garam terciprat ke arahnya.

Kris yang bersiap menyelam untuk kembali dan menyelamatkan Minseok terhenti kala sebuah tembakan mengenai lengannya. Minseok menembak lengannya sambil tersenyum. Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum bangga dengan keadaan dimana ia sudah berada diujung kapal yang hampir menenggelamkan ¾ bagiannya.

" jangan kemari! Menjauhlah!"

Minseok menembakkan beberapa peluru pada kapal yang mencoba mendekat. Ia menangis, dalam senyumannya.

" noona—kenapa?"

" apanya?"

" kau bisa membiarkan mereka menyelamatkanmu?—aku akan mati bersama dengan hartaku, tujuan hidupku akan lenyap bersama dengan kapal ini. Pergilah"

Minseok tersenyum simpul.

" bahkan aku sendiri tidak memiliki tujuan hidup—aku banyak mengecewakan orang, bahkan orang yang tulus mencintaiku…dan aku tidak tau mengapa kau menyandra kami—yang aku tau menolong orang tidak memerluhkan suatu alasan tertentu"

" kau—"

" aghhh, lagian lukaku terlalu parah. Sebagian tubuhku terasa kaku—aku tidak ingin membahayakan yang lain—ah—ajussi—aku mengantuk—"

Brounli menajamkan matanya, Minseok kehilangan kesadaran dan sempat tergelincir ke bawah jika Brounli tidak cepat menangkap tangannya.

" noona! Sadarlah! Hey kid! You must save! KID! KID!"

Teriakan Brounli memudar bersama dengan ledakan yang menghancurkan kapal.

" MINSEOK!"

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga mereka masih memasang wajah pucat dengan beberapa perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

" untung, bantuan segera datang—"

Guman Dio.

Dio membalas pelukan Sehun. Luka di kepalanya membuatnya harus melepas wig dan menjadi seorang yeoja. Rumah sakit rujukan untuk korban penyandraan kapal terlihat begitu ramai, banyak yang mengalami luka dan harus menjalani operasi yang cukup serius.

" Minni! Dimana Minseokku!"

Teriak Sungmin saat tiba di rumah sakit.

" dia—Luhan-ssi sedang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya"

" tidak—"

Jawaban dari Chen membuat Sungmin bersimpuh. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat berita tentang pembajakan sebuah kapal yang berada di lautan cina. ia bahkan mengerahkan seluruh anak buah Kyuhyun untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan dan menemukan kapal yang masih berada di laut lepas. Kejadian singkat yang memakan waktu 2 jam itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa meleleh, ia tau jika Minseok ada dikapal yang sama setelah melihat video penyanderaan yang meminta pengiriman kapal dan helicopter oleh para penjahat.  
Pintu ruang operasi dibuka menampilkan Luhan yang keluar dengan wajah lega.

" bagaimana anakku?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" beberapa jam lagi mungkin akan terbangun, tenanglah"

" Xi Luhan—"

" aku akan menyelamatkannya, apapun caranya"

" Xie Xie—"

Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka, setelah mendapatkan panggilan untuk operasi lain.

.

.

.

" –_kecelakaan kapal tersebut menelan korban jiwa yang sampai saat ini belum di umumkan pada public, sementara sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di cina sudah memberikan klarifikasi tentang surat kematian seorang penyanyi terkenal 'Do Kyungso' yang menjadi korban ledakan di kapal dari korea menuju cina—"_

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Hemm komentar temen-temen benar-benar membuat author berpikir beberapa kali untuk nulis lagi, seneng sih apalagi kalau ada ktitikan atau saran paaaanjang dari reader membuat pandangan author semakin luas dan semangatku berkobar hhhhh#gomawo**

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	10. Chapter 10

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini ratenya bertambah jadi kalau yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi chapter ini**

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **LIVE IS NEVER FLAT!"**

**Thanks banget buat Genieaa, yang udah ngingetin author yang lagi bikin peta dipulau kapuk untuk nerusin ff. Gomawo **

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga mereka masih memasang wajah pucat dengan beberapa perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

" untung, bantuan segera datang—"

Guman Dio.

Dio membalas pelukan Sehun. Luka di kepalanya membuatnya harus melepas wig dan menjadi seorang yeoja. Rumah sakit rujukan untuk korban penyandraan kapal terlihat begitu ramai, banyak yang mengalami luka dan harus menjalani operasi yang cukup serius.

" Minni! Dimana Minseokku!"

Teriak Sungmin saat tiba di rumah sakit.

" dia—Luhan-ssi sedang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya"

" tidak—"

Jawaban dari Chen membuat Sungmin bersimpuh. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat berita tentang pembajakan sebuah kapal yang berada di lautan cina. ia bahkan mengerahkan seluruh anak buah Kyuhyun untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan dan menemukan kapal yang masih berada di laut lepas. Kejadian singkat yang memakan waktu 2 jam itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa meleleh, ia tau jika Minseok ada dikapal yang sama setelah melihat video penyanderaan yang meminta pengiriman kapal dan helicopter oleh para penjahat.  
Pintu ruang operasi dibuka menampilkan Luhan yang keluar dengan wajah lega.

" bagaimana anakku?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" beberapa jam lagi mungkin akan terbangun, tenanglah"

" Xi Luhan—"

" aku akan menyelamatkannya, apapun caranya"

" Xie Xie—"

Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka, setelah mendapatkan panggilan untuk operasi lain.

.

.

.

" –_kecelakaan kapal tersebut menelan korban jiwa yang sampai saat ini belum di umumkan pada public, sementara sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di cina sudah memberikan klarifikasi tentang surat kematian seorang penyanyi terkenal 'Do Kyungso' yang menjadi korban ledakan di kapal dari korea menuju cina—"_

.

.

**#chapter 10**

.

.

.

" dokter! Pasien! Pasien kehilangan kesadarannya!"

" Priksa denyut nadinya!"

Ke kacauan itu menghiasi matahari pagi yang cerah di atas kota Beijing. Beberapa orang dengan kostum putih menandakan kebesaran yang mereka miliki atas profesi mereka mulai berlarian panik mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan.

" siapkan ruang operasi! Cepat!"

Teriakan melengking dari seorang namja membuat siapa saja bergegas, dia tidak pernah membentak atau memekik sedemikian rupa hingga nyaris tidak dikenali. Pembawaan tenang itu tidak tercerminkan pada wajah tampan nan cantik yang ia miliki. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya, air mata membasahi pipinya. Manik mata hitam kelam setajam elang itu begitu lelah, begitu takut.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! CEPAT KE RUANG OPERASI!"

Pekikannya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Namja itu terpontang-panting sambil berlari mengenakan pakaian hijau yang ia kenakan sekenanya. Tidak memperdulikan tindakan keselamatan yang harus ia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri, namja itu terus berkonsentrasi memberikan rangsangan untuk seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

" dokter kita perlu melubangi tempurung kepalanya untuk memberikan penanganan—"

" haruskah?"

Dia terlihat mundur sedikit, menahan tangisnya untuk tetap tersenyum menatap yeoja yang kini nyawanya ada di dalam genggaman dan proses yang akan ia lakukan.

" kajja kita lakukan! Lakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya!"

" baik!"

Sekumpulan orang dengan pakaian hijau itu terus berkonsentrasi melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mulai dari membuka sedikit tempurung kepala hingga meneliti aliran darah yang mengalir di dalam urat-urat kecil yang tak akan bisa kita lihat hanya dengan mata telanjang yang kita miliki.

" gunting!"

" pisau!"

Satu persatu peralatan itu menunjukkan kegunaannya, mengoyak-memotong dan melepaskan.

" dok! Sarafnya—ada percikan kaca yang menjepitnya dengan saraf lain"

" angkat!"

Membutuhkan ketelitian yang mendasar dengan keahlian yang tidak bisa sembarang orang bisa miliki. Namja itu berusaha semampunya untuk mendapatkan pecahan kaca yang berada di sela saraf otak, menahan keinginannya untuk menangis dan tetap konsentrasi pada apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" dokter Xi! Biar kami yang menyelesaikannya—"

Ucapan itu menghentikan namja tampan yang tengah bersiap menutup kembali lubang yang telah ia buat. Sedikit ia mundur dan mengamati yeoja manis yang sangat ia rindukan. Operasi selesai setelah hampir 10 jam mereka lakukan, ruangan operasipun kembali dalam keadaan terang menyisakan beberapa dokter dan perawat yang sedang berberes.

" kita berhasil mengangkatnya—aku yakin Minseok tidak akan kenapa-napa"

Zhoumi menepuk pundak anaknya.  
Luhan meraih tangan Minseok menggenggamnya erat.

" maafkan aku—maafkan aku yang terlambat menyelamatkanmu"

Bisik Luhan.  
Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anaknya kembali tidak menghiraukannya. Saat mengetahui Minseok berada di kapal yang sama sebagai target operasi Kris dkk, tanpa memperdulikan apapun Luhan langsung menerbangkan hellikopter milik keluarga Huang. Jika Hangeng tidak ikut naik bersama dengan Luhan, Zhoumi tidak tau apa yang akan anaknya lakukan pada orang-orang yang menyandra kapal atau orang-orang yang ada di dalam kapal. Satu sifat egois yang paling susah Zhoumi tebak pada anaknya adalah saat Luhan akan fokus hanya pada miliknya, ia tidak akan perduli untuk selain miliknya.

Perlahan mata Minseok mengerjap.

" Lu—"

" Minseokie?"

Luhan langsung mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Minseok yang mencoba tersenyum.

" s—syu—kur—aku—bisa—me—lihat—mu"

" Xiumin!? Bertahanlah!"

Minseok tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

'TIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT—'

Nada panjang pemberi tanda detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring dengan satu nada yang membuat siapa saja di ruangan operasi itu kaget.

" ANDWE! XIUMIN!"

Luhan segera melihat monitor dan benar hanya garis lurus yang terlihat.

" tidak! Xiumin! Xiumin!?"

Berbagai cara Luhan gunakan untuk mencoba memacu jantung itu berdetak kembali namun tidak ada yang berhasil hingga Luhan menggeleng saat melihat Zhoumi mengangguk dan menepuk pundaknya.

" kita kehilangan dia"

" andwe! Xiuminku? Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

" Luhan—tenanglah!"

Seorang dokter berdiri di samping Luhan.

" waktu kematiannya—pukul 09.00 tanggal 7—"

'BUAGH'  
Dokter itu terjungkal hingga membentur lantai.

" sudah ku katakan XIUMIN TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU! KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR!"

" Lu—"

" KELUAR!"

Zhoumi menghela nafas, ia mengangguk dan membantu dokter yang Luhan pukul. Setelah memerintahkan semua ikut keluar Zhoumi memandangi anaknya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok.

" berikanlah kesan manis untuk menantuku—"

Bisik Zhoumi.  
Luhan menangis, ia menggenggam tangan Minseok dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangan itu masih hangat meski berangsur-angsur dingin.

" wae? Kenapa meninggalkanku? Wae? Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku—aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap disampingku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, jadi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu, persis seperti yang kau inginkan—aku janji"

.

.

" _aku tidak menyukai namja ini! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya! Sungguh! Bahkan aku masih SMA dia sudah memaksa papa untuk menikahkannya denganku? Aku sangat berharap dia tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanku"_

" _kau harus melihatnya barang satu kali—aku yakin nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya"_

" _tidak akan Lu! Aku tidak mau! Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menikah dengannya—"_

.

.

Luhan menangis lagi.  
Mengingat ingatan tentang percakapan dan candaannya saat menggoda Minseok yang akan dijodohkan.

" kau tidak boleh mati—maafkan aku"

.

.

" _aku mencintai Luhan!"_

" _aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan!"_

.

.

" hiks—kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, aku—aku lebih memilih kau membenciku dari pada kau meninggalkanku seorang diri disini! Minseok mianhe"

Tangisan itu berlangsung lama.

" MINSEOK!"

Hingga sebuah jeritan memekakan telinga penghuni rumah sakit.  
Jeritan Luhan penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan penyesalan—

'Tiiit—Titt—tiiiiitt-tttiiitt"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat sensor di monitor berjalan kembali.

" Xiumin?!"

Zhoumi yang sedari tadi diluar ruangan bersama dengan keluarga Cho, segera masuk menemukan anaknya mencoba membangunkan Minseok dan memasangkan masker oksigen.

" Luhan—"

" Xiuminku kembali—dia kembali! Aku—"

'BRUGKK'  
Luhan terjatuh di pelukan Zhoumi.

" kau begitu lelah, nak"

Dengan pelan Zhoumi menggendong anaknya yang sengaja ia beri obat bius saat memeluknya.

" tolong tangani Minseok, aku akan segera kembali hyung"

" akan aku lakukan tanpa kau minta"

Setelah tersenyum pada Yesung Zhoumi pergi.

" ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menggendong Luhan?"

" Luhan—dia membawa Minseok kembali—"

" jadi anakku?"

Zhoumi mengangguk kearah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga hari Luhan tidak beristirahat setelah kejadian yang menewaskan beberapa orang asing. Dari melakukan outopsi, operasi dan penyelidikan semua Luhan pegang dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang luput dari perhatiannya bahkan hingga ke detail setiap pasien korban penyandraan kapal.

" Dr Xi, kau butuh istirahat—"

Bujuk Jinxing.

" berikan aku file dari perkembangan orang-orang yang seminggu lalu aku operasi. Tsk aku melupakan mereka—"

" Dr Xi—"

" nyawa orang menjadi tanggung jawabku!"

Jinxing mengangguk dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan setumpuk dokumen. Henry masuk ke ruang kerja anaknya, ia berjalan perlahan sambil membawa sekotak makanan—

" Lulu—"

" aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku!"

" iya, tapi kau harus istirahat—mama akan menyuapimu"

Luhan meletakkan file di atas mejanya. Ia memandang raut cemas Henry, ia tau jika Henry sangat mencemaskan keadaannya. Henry takut jika Luhan terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri karena penyesalan, Luhan anaknya, ia cukup tau bagaimana anak semata wayangnya itu menekan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan ketahanan yang tubuhnya miliki. Luhan memendam apa yang ada di pikirannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan itu—Henry tidak mau itu terjadi.

" baiklah, aku akan memakannya"

Henry mendekati Luhan dan mulai menyuapi Luhan. Baru beberapa suapan, pintu sudah diketuk oleh beberapa perawat.

" gawat! Dokter! Dokter Chou datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, ia membawa para wartawan dan mengatakan dokter terlibat sindikat teroris. Pemegang saham beberapa menjual saham milik mereka membuat saham rumah sakit ini anjlok—"

" baka! Baiklah, aku akan kesana—"

" Dok! Beberapa dokter ahli memutuskan untuk menghentikan perawatan pada pasien korban kapal karam dengan alasan mereka tidak akan membayar administrasi dan mengakibatkan gaji mereka tersendat"

Luhan mengusap kepalanya.

" aku lupa memberikan gaji mereka hari ini. Tsk! Mereka benar-benar!"

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Lu—"

" ma, tolong atur keuangan rumah sakit. Aku sudah menyuruh Heiyuan beberapa hari yang lalu tapi tidak tau kemana direksi satu itu!"

Bagaikan jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sepeninggalan Luhan, Henry menangis—ia amat mencemaskan anaknya yang kini bagai orang lain yang gila kerja. Ia tau anaknya ingin sekali menangis, bahkan jika perlu Luhan ingin meraung mengungkapkan kekesalan-penyesalan-kekhawatiran yang tengah namja itu rasakan. Henry berpikir Luhan akan lebih baik melakukannya dari pada berdiam diri seperti sekarang yang hanya bisa di lihat lewat ekspresi wajahnya.

Luhan benar-benar ingin memaki orang untuk sekarang ini, ia benar-benar kesal dengan dokter Chou yang tempo hari telah ia beri peringatan atas tindakannya. Dan sekarang di tengah kesibukannya menolong 300 korban kapal, Sin Yan datang dengan gossip tidak jelas.

" apa yang kau lakukan dokter Chou!?"

Tanya Luhan yang sudah berada di hadapan Chou. Namja itu mengenakan pakaian biasa dengan jas hitam yang menunjukkan ia sedang bebas tugas.

" menyerahkanmu pada kepolisian dan membeberkan kenyataan jika direktur rumah sakit ini memelihara terroris di sini"

" kau gila—"

" salahkan direktur yang membelamu! Dan benar—kau akan segera dipecat"

Luhan kesal dan menampakkan wajah dinginnya.  
Suasana lobbi rumah sakit terasa begitu mencekam hanya suara blitz yang terdengar memenuhi lobby rumah sakit.

" jangan karena kau memiliki jam terbang banyak dan orang yang jenius dengan keberhasilanmu kau akan bebas dan menjadi anak mas dari direktur rumah sakit yang sekarang pasti bersiap menendangmu dari sini, bersiaplah Dr Xi"

Ucapan dan seringaian dari SinYan hanya ditanggapi dengan pandangan malas oleh Luhan. Luhan mengeluarkan ID cardnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sin Yan.

" kau bisa membacanya keras-keras jika kau mau"

" apa maksudmu?"

" baca saja!"

Sin Yan menatap ID card yang ada di tangannya.

" Direktur Xi Luhan, hah—tidak mungkin"

" aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengakui jika aku seorang direktur yang akan menghentikan karirmu di bidang kedokteran, jika aku mau. Jadi berhentilah mengusik ketenanganku!"

Luhan menatap tajam pada Sin Yan.

" tidak mungkin, bahkan dokter Xi Zhoumi belum menjadi pemilik rumah sakit ini—"

" heh, aku pemilik saham terbesar di rumah sakit ini. 80% milikku, 10 % Dr Xi Zhoumi, 5 % Xui Gui Xian, 5 % Wu Siwon. Apa kurang jelas? Dan mohon jangan menyebarkan issue tentang para pemilik saham menjual murah saham mereka, karena tidak ada yang menjual saham mereka terhadap rumah sakit ini. Oh! Aku melupakan satu hal, untuk para dokter yang baru saja mengundurkan diri karena takut gajinya tidak dibayarkan—aku harap anda mengecek kembali akun bank kalian. Hari ini aku melupakan pengiriman gaji kalian karena terlalu sibuk dengan pasien yang sekarat—terima kasih, surat pemecatan kalian akan aku kirimkan setelah keadaan pasien sedikit membaik"

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan meninggalkan para wartawan yang mengerumuninya. Siwon mendesah, ia mengangguk pada Hangeng yang baru masuk rumah sakit.

" bisa tolong beri saya jalan?"

Suara penuh wibawah milik seorang mantan jendral kepolisian yang sekarang berganti jabatan menjadi seorang diplomat ternama di cina membuat para wartawan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Hangeng.

" Diplomat Huang—"

Hangeng tersenyum ramah.

" selamat siang"

Sapa namja yang memiliki satu anak itu.

" apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apakah salah satu keluarga anda ada di sini? Rumah sakit ini adalah sarang teroris, bagaimana menurut anda? Bagaimana pemerintah mengatasi teroris yang merupakan direktur rumah sakit?"

Dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Hangeng ingat.

" maaf, saya harus menemui putri saya—kebetulan dokter Luhan menangani putri saya yang sedikit syok akibat pembajakan yang terjadi di kapal yang membawanya kembali ke cina"

Dengan membungkuk sedikit Hangeng memohon pamit.

" untuk terorisme, Jendral Wu sendiri yang akan menjelaskan setelah penanganan sudah berjalan dengan baik. Jadi kami harap para wartawan tidak mengganggu kinerja penghuni rumah sakit, aku yakin rumah sakit ini dan para dokternya sedang tidak memiliki waktu untuk menanggapi issue yang beredar sekarang. Sama seperti keluarga yang lain, saya juga ingin anak saya baik-baik saja dan mendapatkan perawatan maksimal"

Permintaan halus dari Hangeng berdampak baik pada ketenangan yang terjadi di rumah sakit. Para wartawan memilih sedikit menyisih dan menunggu di luar gedung rumah sakit.

" tepat seperti dugaanku, Huang Hangeng memang bisa dipakai"

" tsk, kau mengumpankanku Wu!"

Siwon terkekeh.  
Keduanya kembali menemui beberapa orang yang mereka kenal.

" dimana anakku?"

Tanya Hangeng pada Kris yang berdiri dengan perban di lengannya.

" Dr Zhoumi sedang memberikan perawatan atas luka di kepalanya"

Hangeng mengangguk.  
Namja itu mendekat ke arah Jungsoo yang sibuk dengan seorang bayi laki-laki.

" bagaimana Chanyeol?"

" dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya memerlukan jahitan di perutnya—"

" kemana Heechul?"

Jungsoo mengangkat bahunya.  
Yesung keluar dari ruang operasi—ia tersenyum mendekati Dio.

" Kai sudah melewati masa kritisnya, sekarang tinggal menunggu siuman. Dan orang yang kau bilang menolongmu, dia sudah berada dikamar nomor tuju"

" arigataou sensei!"

Yesung mengangguk, ia cukup tau jika Dio adalah seorang yeoja dari sekali melihatnya. Dan lagi dia yang membantu menjahit luka di kepala Dio beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia tiba di rumah sakit bersama dengan Wookie, Zhoumi meminta mereka membantu untuk menangani pasien luka-luka dikarenakan pengunduruan diri para dokter akibat issue tidak jelas. Mereka juga membantu Luhan untuk mengoperasi luka besar, hingga mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang ditubuh.

.

.

Dio duduk di samping ranjang Kai yang masih terbaring dengan luka yang masih menunjukkan bagaimana kesakitannya namja tampan itu.

" sayang, kau jangan melupakan makan siangmu"

" kkk—Sehun benar-benar overprotektif!"

Komen Kai.  
Dio tersenyum malu-malu kucing. Dan Kai menyukai bagaimana dongsaengnya itu terlihat seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Hingga ketiganya bercengkramah ringan sebelum seseorang memasuki ruangan. Kris tersenyum sambil mendorong seorang namja yang menggunakan kursi roda—

" sampaikan salammu pada ayah mertuamu, Oh Sehun"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pada seorang namja berjanggut dan rambut panjang di hadapannya.

" sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian—Kai-chan, Soo-chan"

Ucapan lemah dari namja itu membuat Kai dan Dio mengerjapkan matanya, mereka menatap tidak percaya pada suara yang sudah hampir 4 tahun tidak mereka dengar.

" appa!"

Dio yang bebas langsung berhambur memeluk sang papa yang masih berada di kursi roda. Sedangkan Kai, ia tersenyum senang melihat sang ayah sudah ada di hadapannya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat namja yang tengah duduk di kursi roda, bisa dihitung—mungkin sejak ia berusia 10 tahunan.

" baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Ucap Kris.

" Kris—gomawo"

Bisik Kai yang hanya Kai saja yang mendengarnya.

Dio menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana mereka menemukan kapal yang dibuat untuk menampung banyak narkotika dan senjata. Dio juga mengenalkan Sehun yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya pada sang ayah.

" yeoja itu—aku dengar kau sudah memiliki seorang anak dengan yeoja itu—"

Warna wajah cerah Kai berubah menjadi mendung, namja tampan itu menggeleng. Ia benar-benar merasa di permainkan dalam waktu yang lama. Ia mulai belajar mencintai yeoja dengan wajah Baekhyun, bahkan ia tidak menyangka jika itu adalah sebuah tipuan. Dia benar-benar merasakan kekosongan yang mengisi dirinya.

" entahlah—secara hukum anak itu adalah anak Chanyeol…dan selama ini dia yang telah merawatnya"

" aku turut berduka—"

Bisik Kyoungdo.

Pintu itu kembali dibuka menampilkan seorang yeoja baya berumur 30n masuk dengan anggun sambil membopong seorang bayi berumur 1 tahunan.

" jika kau memang tidak mau mengasuhnya, aku akan memasukkan Hyunchan sebagai anakku—"

" direktur Kim—"

Heechul tersenyum manis.

" aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kris, semua tergantung padamu…bagiku Hyunchan juga cucuku, meski aku sangat tidak suka dengan ibunya yang ternyata memang bukan orang yang baik"

Kai menunduk, Heechul benar akan semua yang pernah Heechul katakan tentang yeoja yang menikah dengan anaknya. Hanya Kai terlalu egois menganggap itu hanya keegoisan Heechul yang tidak terima yeoja itu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Heechul memberikan Hyunchan ke pangkuan Kyoungdo.

" dia mirip sekali dengan mu, Kai-chan…meski matanya—matanya biru kehijauan menandakan jika ia bukan orang asia. Warna mata asli milik Angela-san. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyunchan—"

Sapa Kyoungdo.

Heechul melepas senyumnya saat melihat Dio dan Sehun di sisi lain ruangan itu, ia memincingkan matanya dengan pandangan mengancam.

" kau benar-benar membuatku diterror fans-fans Do Kyungsoo! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku yang dengan sempurna mengatakan Do Kyungsoo mati dan tidak terselamatkan dengan jenazah yang belum diketemukan di laut"

" hehehehe—"

" hah, sudahlah—aku masih harus mengurusi surat kematianmu sebagai Do Kyungsoo"

Heechul kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Dio.

" selamat datang, Kim Kyungsoo—senang bertemu denganmu"

" direktur—"

.

.

.

Pintu bercat putih itu bergeser menunjukkan seorang namja tampan dengan jas panjang berjalan mendekat, mengusik seorang yang memiliki sensitifitas yang lebih dari siapapun untuk membuka matanya.

" aku membangunkanmu?"

" aniya, bagaimana keadaanku dok?"

Luhan memberikan hasil rekap medis yeoja yang kini duduk bersandar pada sandaran.

" kau begitu ceroboh dengan mengumpankan dirimu sendiri, kalau mereka tidak segera menyumbat pendarahanmu, aku yakin kau sudah berada di liang lahat"

" hehehe—kau jahat sekali dok"

" untuk penderita _hemophilia_ sepertimu, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan—"

" bagaimana keadaan Suho-ssi?"

Luhan terkekeh.

Namja itu duduk di dekat tiang infus dengan santai menggigit apel yang ada di atas nakas. Ia tersenyum begitu mengagumkan, begitulah yang Lay lihat dari arti senyum atasannya itu.

" aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berdoa di gereja, mungkin dia tertidur disana kkk"

"candaanmu tidak lucu, dok—"

Yeoja itu melihat bagaimana namja tampan itu mencoba menulis sesuatu di medical chek yang sudah ia berikan kembali.

" bagaimana yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk Lay.

" Chen, Kris hanya luka di lengan. Punggung Chanyeol terkena tiang saat berusaha melompat ke laut akibat ledakan, beruntung tidak parah meski sempat patah. Kepala Tao terkena pukulan yang cukup keras meski tidak mengakibatkan gegar otak atau yang lain namun sepertinya cukup membuatnya sedikit shock dan membuatnya tambah manja. Dio, baik-baik saja dengan bebepa jahitan di kepalanya—eum, aku sudah membuat surat kematian untuk Do Kyungsoo dan saat ini fans-fans Dio sedang menangisinya di depan kantor agency. Tranfusi darah yang Kai jalani berjalan dengan baik—Kyoungdo memberikan 400 cc darahnya untuk membantu jalannya operasi. Suho? Meskipun kakinya harus digips namun namja itu tidak membutuhkan kursi roda, bahkan dia sempat nekat berlari dengan kaki berkucuran darah saat mengetahui kau kekurangan darah dan persediaan darah yang bisa membantumu habis. Beruntung ada seorang keluarga korban lain yang mendengarnya berteriak memanggil namamu, orang itu benar-benar membantu mengembalikan darah langka yang kau miliki. Terahir Minseok—eum luka di wajahnya hanya sebuah sayatan kecil jadi tidak akan membekas, namun luka dibagian kiri tubuhnya sedikit susah untuk diatasi—"

" Minseokie?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" ada penyempitan pembulu syaraf di sekitar otak kiri, untung aku segera tau—dan bisa memberikan operasi lanjutan kemarin, meski memakan waktu hampir 10 jam untuk persiapan dan operasi. Aku berharap operasi itu bisa membantunya, kalau tidak penyempitan syaraf itu bisa mengakibatkan kelumpuhan total dan kematian"

" sekarang bagaimana keadaanya?"

" masih koma"

Ucapan lirih dari Luhan mengisyaratkan banyak kata terpendam di dalam benak namja itu. Lay tau namja di depannya tengah khawatir dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada Minseok. Luhan tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya.

" jja! Aku harus mengecek pasien lain—"

Luhan melangkah mendekati pintu.

" dokter—"

Namja itu menoleh.

" semangat! Aku yakin Minseokie bisa secepatnya sadar"

Luhan mengangguk.

" tentu! Minseok adalah Xiuminku yang paling manis"

Sepeninggalan Luhan, Lay kembali sendiri—ia melihat kalender yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Ia tersenyum mengingat catatan yang ada di rekap medis miliknya. Lay sudah tergeletak di rumah sakit sejak 7 hari yang lalu. Lay tidak mengingat banyak tentang bagaimana ia bisa berada di rumah sakit, yang yeoja itu ingat adalah bagaimana kejadian di kapal itu benar-benar mengerikan. Pembajakan terhadap kapal yang diisi 500 orang oleh kelompok asing yang mengaku telah menguasai kapal. Tangan Lay terlulur untuk menghidupkan tv, banyak stasion tv masih memberitakan bagaimana kejadian terror itu terjadi. Dan jangan lupakan tentang kematian seorang Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi topic hangat di media korea.

" lho? Tadi dokter Luhan bilang Dio hanya menerima beberapa jahitan kok?"

Yeoja itu belum sadar tentang apa yang Luhan katakan sepenuhnya. Lay menghela nafasnya, ia sedikit merasakan kesepian. Keluarganya sudah lama meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini—ia tidak memiliki siapapun yang bisa menjenguknya. Ia menangis, ia merasakan kesedihan akan kesendirian yang selalu ia alami. Lay bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada, ayahnya ( Zhang Shou Mei ) meninggal akibat kanker hati saat ia baru saja lahir. Setelah itu sang ibu ( Zhang Jian Xing ) meninggal karna magh kronis yang diidapnya tidak bisa di tangani sesegera mungkin disebabkan keterbatasan biaya. Lay masih ingat hari dimana ibunya meninggal—hari dimana ia dinyatakan lulus masuk ujian universitas negeri dengan beasiswa full. Mimpinya untuk menyembuhkan ibunya harus menemui kenyataan bahwa sang ibu tak lagi bisa ia tolong, tak lagi bisa ia peluk.

" mama—"

Isak Lay. Ia menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Saat Lay membuka matanya, waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

" kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak? Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?"

Yeoja berumur 30 tahunan itu mengerjapkan matanya imut. Lay tidak mengenal yeoja cantik itu, bahkan baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

" maaf anda siapa?"

" oh? Kau tidak mengenalku? Hahahaa—baiklah manis, aku Henry Lau—senang bertemu denganmu"

Lay mengangguk.

" Zhang Yi Xing, nyonya bisa memanggilku Lay—"

" dan panggil aku 'mama' oke Lay?!"

Mata Lay terbuka lebar, ia mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang Henry katakan. Sedangkan Henry? Dia sedang asik mengupas apel yang ada di atas nakas sambil memakannya sendiri setelah Lay menolak tawarannya.

" Luhan mengusirku tadi—jadi aku main kesini. Dia benar-benar jahat padaku"

" dokter Luhan?"

Henry mengangguk.

" dokter Luhan adalah dokter terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, aku benar-benar salut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dia mengagumkan—"

" kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padanya bukan?"

Lay buru-buru menggeleng.

" tentu saja tidak"

" baguslah kalau begitu! Kkk karena Luhan memiliki Minseok"

" aku tau—"

" ah! Aku lupa! Aku harus keluar sebentar—kau mau menitip sesuatu? Kau suka makan apa? Kau mau masakan restoran mana?"

" Eh?"

Henry menatap Lay dengan antusias, menunggu jawaban dari Lay sambil merapikan mantelnya. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Lay yang berkaca-kaca, perlahan tangannya terlulur untuk menyentuh wajah Lay dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Lay bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud yeoja yang kini memeluknya, namun pelukan hangat itu membuatnya mengingat pelukan hangat ibunya. Pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu untuk anaknya. Ia menangis hingga tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering, ia menangis memeluk erat Henry. Meninginkan pelukan itu ada untuknya, ada untuk selalu memeluknya.

" apa kau menghindari makan sesuatu?"

Lay menggeleng.  
Henry melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum setelah mencium puncak kepala Lay.

" baiklah baby, aku harus segera pergi. Ingat! Kau jangan kemana-mana, bye"

Lay memandangi pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup dengan kepergian Henry yang entah kemana. Suho datang beberapa waktu setelah Henry pergi.

" mamamu sudah pergi?"

" Eh?"

" dia menceramahiku panjang lebar tadi—"

Suho duduk di samping ranjang Lay.

" saat Luhan-ssi mengatakan kau siuman, aku segera ingin menemuimu. Namun dokter Zhoumi mengatakan agar aku memperhatikan terapi yang akan ia berikan sehingga saat aku tiba, aku hanya bisa memandangi wajahmu yang kembali tertidur. Aku merindukanmu"

Kesungguhan yang terpancar dari manik mata Suho membuat Lay kembali tersenyum, ia ingat—ia masih memiliki namja yang kini tengah menciumnya. Meski hanya bebapa detik namun cukup untuk membuatnya mengakui keberadaan namja manis yang menggunakan gibs dikaki kanannya.  
Keduanya berbincang membicarakan masa depan mereka hingga mereka terkekeh pelan.

" kau tau? Ternyata Dio-ssi adalah yeoja!"

" eh? Yeoja?"

" ne! aku baru tahu setelah melihatnya menangis dipelukan Sehun yang ternyata suaminya"

" eh? Mereka sudah menikah?"

Suho mengangguk.

" mereka mendahului kita! Bahkan aku saja masih harus menjalani tes untuk mengajakmu menikah"

" tes?"

Suho mengangguk.

" mamamu menceramahiku hingga aku bosan. Beruntung ingatanku sedikit baik untuk mengingat hal-hal penting yang harus aku ingat. Tenang saja, pokoknya aku akan menikahimu dan selalu ada di sampingmu kkk"

" apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Suho tersenyum.

" rahasia"

Keduanya saling menggoda hingga seorang masuk.

" Ya! Kau! Menjauh dari putriku!"

Suho sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya membiarkan Henry mendekati Lay.

" aku hanya meninggalkan putriku 2 jam dan kau sudah berada disini? Kau tidak macam-macam bukan?"

" ti—tidak"

Henry membuang mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Lay dengan senyum yang menawan. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menata makanan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya di atas meja kecil yang disediakan untuk makan pasien. Lay mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" makanlah—aku tidak yakin kau menyukainya atau tidak namun aku harap ini bisa memberimu nutrisi. Dan kau! ( menunjuk Suho ) ini—"

Henry memberikan boks makanan lain untuk Suho.

" aku baikkan? Itu aku buat dengan racun alami kkk—ah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sayang makan yang banyak ne? aku akan kembali lagi besok"

Setelah mencium kepala Lay, Henry pergi yang kebetulan berpapasan denga Luhan yang mengerutkan keningnya.

" Luhan-ssi, ayo makan bersama"

Ajak Suho.

" kau kira aku sedang free? Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Yixing dan memberinya obat baru—"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya melihat benda-benda yang ada di hadapan Lay.

" kau tidak menyukainya?"

Lay menggeleng. Ia mengusap air matanya.

" hiks—setelah 4 tahun—aku senang ada orang lain yang memasakkanku masakan rumah, meski aku tidak tau siapa dia tapi aku—aku sangat berterima kasih padanya"

" Eh? Kau tidak tau siapa dia?"

Tanya Suho.

Lay mengangguk, namun langsung memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan lahap, menyisakan Luhan yang hanya menggeleng tidak jelas.

" keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik—aku rasa 2 atau 3 hari lagi kau sudah bisa keluar dari sini"

" benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" sudah waktunya kau menyelesaikan tesismu, Yixing—"

" eh?"

" atau kau hanya ingin menjadi asisten dokter selamanya? Kau tidak ingin menjadi dokter sungguhan?"

Suho tersenyum melihat Luhan berkata dingin kepada Lay, namun dibalik perkataan dingin yang Luhan lontarkan ada maksud baik yang tersampaikan.

" aku sudah membaca tesismu kemarin, aku kira kau cukup mempresentasikannya bulan depan—aku perlu dokter sepertimu disini"

Ucap Luhan sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

" dia sedang menyemangatiku atau menjatuhkanku?"

" kkk—keduanya"

Suho terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Lay yang benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, jarang-jarang dia mendapati kekasihnya menampakkan kepolosan yang dimiliki. Biasanya Suho hanya akan melihat Tao dan Minseok yang kelewat polos dengan tingkah yang menggemaskan, kini ia bisa menikmati yeojachingunya sendiri yang melakukan dihadapannya.

" oh iya—aku dengar dari beberapa perawat, ada yang terjadi di rumah sakit ini saat aku tertidur? Apa karena operasi kita?"

" yah sedikit banyak memang karna operasi kita yang memakan banyak biaya dan korban jiwa—semua penjahat tenggelam dengan kapal yang meledak menjadi puing-puing. Hanya Brounli yang selamat—"

Suara Suho berubah lirih.

" wae? Apa ada yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Namja tampan itu mengangguk.

Suho menceritakan bagaimana kapal meledak setelah Lay terkapar dalam pelukannya di kapal kecil yang membawa mereka menjauh dari sang induk kapal. Air laut yang melempar mereka hingga beberapa kilo meter dari kapal karam akibat ledakan. Bagaimana Luhan dan Kris yang putus asa mendengar teriakan sorang namja yang terlempar jauh dari kapal dan mendarat di pulau terdekat beberapa saat setelah ledakan. Namja itu Brounli, namja bercucuran darah itu terus berteriak dan mengibaskan pakaian putihnya saat helicopter yang Luhan tumpangi mendekatinya. Terus berteriak hingga nyaris putus asa, ia berteriak bukan untuk nyawanya. Namja itu berteriak karena seorang yeoja tengah meregang nyawa. Seorang yeoja yang Luhan dan Kris cari—

" –Brounli-ssi memohon pada Luhan dan Kris untuk menyelamatkan Minseok apapun caranya. Ia memohon agar Minseok tetap hidup—ia menjelaskan dengan singkat bahwa Minseok bukan anggotanya, hanya seorang yeoja biasa yang menjadi sandera dan telah menolong nyawanya saat Luhan dan Kris menatap tidak percaya…huh, semua benar-benar mengerikan. Sekarang Brounli dalam pengawasan ketat pihak kepolisian dan dokter. Lukanya tidak cukup serius, namun ia mengatakan akan mengungkap semua kejahatannya setelah mendengar Minseok selamat. 2 hari yang lalu dia sudah mengatakan semua tentang Blackhole, Jendral Wu sudah mengambil alih semua penyelidikan demi keselamatan kita semua, dan kita berada di bawah perlindungan FBI dan pemerintah 3 negara…"

" Minseok—apa dia benar-benar belum sadar?"

Suho menggeleng.

" jadi—dokter Luhan menyempatkan melihat tesisku di saat seperti ini?"

" dia benar-benar dokter yang hebat, banyak sekali masalah yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Meski beberapa di tanggapi dengan enteng namun tetap saja bagiku—jika aku yang berada dalam posisinya, entah aku bisa menghadapinya atau tidak…"

.

.

.

" Henry? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar ini?"

Tanya Zhoumi saat melihat istrinya mengeluarkan banyak barang disamping kamar yang Luhan tempati.

" aku sudah merencanakannya—kau sudah mengijinkan bukan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk saat mengingat apa yang pernah Henry katakan padanya. Luhan yang melihat sang mama sedang sibuk hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan ke ruang makan bersama Zhoumi.

" sudah dua minggu, kasus kapal sudah terselesaikan dengan tanggung jawab penuh dari Siwon dan Hangeng. Anak-anak itu juga sudah mulai kembali ke asal mereka"

" ne—"

" istirahatlah, papa akan menggantikanmu untuk sementara waktu"

" aku ingin menjaganya—apa yang menjadi milikku"

Luhan keluar dari rumah setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Di rumah sakit ia bertemu dengan Lay yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari ruang inapnya.

" aku dengar apartemenmu akan dihancurkan, kau yakin sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru?"

" Suho-ssi sudah mengemasi seluruh barang-barangku dan membawanya ke tempat baru"

" oh, ya sukurlah. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu—"

Lay tersenyum menepuk lengan Luhan.

" kau seperti bukan Luhan yang biasanya—"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu meninggalkan Lay sendirian. Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit khawatir saat menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauhinya.

" kau benar-benar orang yang tangguh, dokter—"

Lay begitu kagum dengan Luhan yang ia temui sejak pertama magang di rumah sakit ini. Lay berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan peralatan medis lengkap dengan sekat kaca yang membatasi ruangan. Seorang yeoja terbaring lemah diantara peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang hampir tidak terlihat dari beberapa sisi. Yeoja terpolos yang pernah Lay temui—

" jie-jie sudah mau pulang?"

Suara Tao membuatnya menoleh. Yeoja bermata panda itu masuk beriringan dengan Kris yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

" ne—mungkin sedikit istirahat sebelum aku menyelesaikan tesisku"

" kau mengingatnya?"

" Ya! Wu Yi Fan-ssi, kemarin aku hanya malas mengerjakannya"

Kilah Lay.

Tao tersenyum sebentar lalu menatap seorang yang masih terbaring dari kaca tembus pandang dihadapannya.

" jie jie—hari ini Tao dan Kris-ge akan kembali ke Korea, tapi Tao janji setiap liburan akan kesini menjengukmu. Aku berharap saat kita bertemu, kau bisa mengajari Tao lagi…"

Ucapan lirih Tao membuat suasana kembali hening.

" kalian akan ke korea?"

Kris mengangguk.

" aku mengambil tugas di korea sampai Tao lulus—lagian hanya tinggal beberapa bulan jadi tidak begitu lama"

" Chen dan Chanyeol?"

" kedua orang tua mereka membawa mereka pulang kemarin, meski Chen memaksa ingin tinggal namun mengingat Sweetie mereka titipkan pada namja yang menginap di apartemen Luhan membuat Chen tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Dan lagi Yesung dan Wookie ajumma masih harus melanjutkan perawatan di rumah sakit ini mengingat pasien yang mereka tangani tidak sedikit"

Jawab Kris.

" lalu apa dektektif Kim akan selalu disini?"

Lay menggeleng.

" dia akan kembali ke jepang dua hari lagi- sepertinya pihak pemerintahan jepang ingin meminta laporan langsung darinya"

" apa jie jie akan ikut?"

" eh?"

Lay terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Tao. Sejenak ia menggeleng dan tersenyum, tentu saja Suho tidak akan mengajaknya. Sejujurnya Lay masih ragu akan kebenaran apa yang ia dan Suho rasakan saat ini. Keduanya menjalin kasih setelah meminum minuman yang berada di kulkas milik Luhan, hingga detik ini belum ada pengakuan resmi untuk hubungan keduanya. Lay memang sudah pernah mendengar kata cinta terlontar dari Suho untuknya, namun ia merasa itu belum cukup. Ia merasa banyak kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya yang membuatnya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang Kim Joonmyun. Ia terlalu takut jika kata-kata itu hanya sebuah kiasan yang berlatar pada kecelakaan yang mereka alami. Kecelakaan atas kenikmatan tubuh masing-masing atau entahlah Lay memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah Lay terhenti saat seorang yeoja cantik mencegatnya yang ingin keluar dari rumah sakit.

" ayo sayang, mama sudah lama menunggumu"

" eh?"

Lay menoleh ke belakangnya dan mencoba menghindar. Ia tidak yakin akan kata-kata yang Henry berikan mungkin ditujukan untuk orang lain. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat tangan Henry mencegatnya.

" aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu! Ayo-ayo"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk berpindah dari rumah sakit ke sebuah ruangan mewah dengan warna hijau krim menghiasi sebagian ruangan.

" ini kamarmu, aku sudah mendekorasinya selama beberapa jam kkk. Apa kau senang?"

" anu—sebenarnya apa yang sedang anda lakukan, nyonya?"

" aku akan menjadi mamamu! Jadi bersenang-senanglah. Oh iya, untuk makan malam kau ingin apa? Aku sudah mengundang pacarmu juga—"

" EH?"

Henry tersenyum mengusap kepala Lay.

" kau mungkin tidak ingat padaku, namun aku mengingatmu dengan baik. Kau adalah gadis polos yang menyelamatkan seorang kakek tua yang sedang sekarat. Aku ingat, waktu itu kau baru lulus SMA—kau juga merelakan ujian nasional ke perguruan tinggi demi membawa kakek itu ke rumah sakit. Kakek yang kau tolong sudah berpulang ke surga, dan pertolonganmu setidaknya aku bisa melihat senyum terahirnya. Aku adalah menantunya, dan aku sudah menganggap orang itu sebagai ayahku sendiri. Di sela kesibukanku, aku mencarimu—dan tidak ku sangka kau menginjakkan kaki di kampus itu. Dengan koneksiku aku meminta seluruh kampus untuk menerima seorang yang memiliki sama dengan namamu dengan kualifikasi yang telah aku berikan…maafkan aku yang terlambat berterima kasih padamu"

" nyonya—"

" panggil aku mama, sejak saat itu aku sudah memasukkanmu kedalam daftar keluargaku. Zhang Yi Xing, ah tidak, Xi Yi Xing—selamat datang di keluarga kami. Selamat datang di rumahmu, aku harap kau menikmatinya"

Henry mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya dan tersenyum.

" aku akan memasakkan makanan yang special, silahkan istirahat. Kalau mau berkeliling juga tidak apa"

Henry meninggalkan Lay di kamar yang Henry bilang sebagai miliknya.

Lay mengamati seisi kamar yang sudah terpasang beberapa barang miliknya, ia tidak tau jika Suho membawa barang-barangnya ke rumah megah ini. Banyak pakaian tambahan yang cantik berada dan bercampur dengan pakaiannya di lemari. Barang-barang itu tersusun dengan rapi dan menghiasi ruangan, bahkan foto ke dua orang tua Lay ada disana, tergantung dengan manis bersama dengan foto keluarga. Ada foto Suho yang tengah memeluknya terpajang di sisi kanan nakas—

" kau menyukainya?"

Tiba-tiba Lay mendapati sepasang tangan kekar memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

" kenapa kau membawa barangku kesini? Ini bukan rumahku—"

" tapi mamamu bilang ini rumahmu, dia memintaku untuk membawanya kemari dan menatanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi—"

Lay mengangguk.  
Suho tersenyum melonggarkan pelukannya.

" kau tau, mamamu itu benar-benar ibu yang baik"

" eh?"

" dia memintaku untuk tidak macam-macam padamu saat mendengar aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Dia melarangku untuk membawamu ikut serta—dia bilang, biarkan anakku berkarya dengan masa depannya. Jika memang kau mencintainya kau jangan pernah menghalanginya. Mendengar kata-kata simple itu aku merasa kecil, aku harus berpikir banyak tentang seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu dan sebagainya. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan itu, hingga tadi pagi aku tau—aku mencintaimu dan akan mendukungmu. Memang aku akan kembali ke jepang tetapi tidak berarti aku harus melepaskan tangan ini—aku akan tetap ada bersamamu meski jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita"

" Suho—"

Suho mencium puncak kepala Lay dengan lembut.

" aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu hingga aku tidak tau kata-kata apa yang mampu mengungkapkannya"

" Suho-ssi"

" kau harus belajar memanggilku Oppa, atau niichan atau gege"

" eh?"

" saat kita menikah nanti, bagaimana jika kita tinggal di korea? Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah kecil di sana—"

Lay membalik badannya dan menatap Suho.

" would you marry me?"

" kau sedang tidak main-mainkan?"

" tidak akan, jadi?"

Rona merah di wajah Lay terlihat jelas di manik mata Suho. Namja itu tersenyum dan mencium bibir Lay kilat. Keduanya harus menghentikan ciuman mereka saat suara pintu diketuk menginterupsi mereka.

" nyonya besar sudah menunggu di bawah untuk makan malam"

" ah,eumm baiklah"

Berbagai makanan tersedia di atas meja yang tidak begitu luas, dan hanya memuat 10 orang dengn beberapa kursi yang telah disingkirkan. Henry tersenyum meminta Lay dan Suho mengambil posisi, ia sendiri sibuk menata peralatan makan bersama dengan beberapa maid.

" kita hanya makan malam bertiga? Kenapa ny—"

" mama, suamiku akan segera pulang"

Ingat Henry saat mendengar kata-kata yang sedikit melenceng.

Suara mobil berhenti di depan pintu membuat Henry tersenyum senang, apa lagi saat melihat namja tinggi dengan jas abu-abu memasuki ruangan.

" boleh aku mencicipinya sebelum kembali ke kamar?"

" kau harus mandi dulu, sayang"

Zhoumi mencium Henry yang mendekatinya dan menerima jas miliknya. Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar mereka membiarkan Lay dan Suho mematung.

" aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu saat kita menikah nanti—membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang!"

" Ya! Lebih baik singkirkan pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh. Karna aku rasa aku masih ingin menjadi seorang dokter handal seperti dokter—EH? Tadi dokter Xi Zhoumi?"

Suho mengangguk.

" memang kenapa?"

" apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Lay terlihat panik, sedikit mondar-mandir tidak jelas membuat Suho terkekeh.

Tidak lama Zhoumi dan Henry turun, Zhoumi terlihat sangat tampan tanpa kacamata yang biasa ia kenakan saat di rumah sakit. Lay mengangguk hormat pada Zhoumi yang diangguki sekilas dengan senyum dan usapan lembut.

" selamat datang Yixing, Joonmyun"

Suho mengangguk.

" senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini hanya saja—"

Henry menoleh sedih pada bangku kosong dengan makanan yang telah ia siapkan, ia tersenyum sedih membayangkan seseorang tengah membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan dingin atau pandangan imut yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertawa jika berbicara tentang orang yang ia cintai. Lay mengangguk sedikit tau siapa yang tidak ada diruangan itu.

" sudahlah, nanti juga dia akan kembali kkk"

Makan malam berjalan begitu sederhana dengan penyesuaian Lay yang menjadi anggota baru keluarga Xi. Suho benar-benar merasakan ketengangan saat melihat bagaimana Zhoumi dan Henry memperhatikan dan tidak membiarkan Lay terdiam karena canggung.

Pagi-pagi Suho harus berlarian ke bandara untuk mengejar pesawat penerbangan pertama yang ia lupakan, ia lupa telah memesan tiket untuk hari senin sejak jum'at. Ia hanya menitipkan pesan pada Henry agar Lay mau menunggunya—di pesawat Suho tersenyum mengamati gambar dirinya dan Lay.

" ini akan sangat manis"

Setibanya di bandara Incheon Onew sudah menunggu Suho dengan mobil putih kesayangannya.

" beruntung tadi aku menelfonmu kkk"

" tentu—kalau tidak aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat dan dimarahi letnan Kim. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya"

Onew tertawa renyah menghilangkan matanya yang memang kelewat sipit.

" yah, dia memang orang yang sedikit mengerikan—"

" persis dengan oppanya kkk"

Keduanya melangkah memasuki ruangan yang sudah di hadiri oleh banyak orang, sebuah seminar tentang kejadian yang baru saja Suho dan Onew alami sukses di ambil alih oleh Kris yang entah dari mana ia bisa muncul di aula kepolisian Seoul.

" secara penuh semuanya sudah tepat, namun jika gegabah tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk kita kalah. Black hole memang sudah kita atasi, namun masih ada orang-orang jahat lainnya yang berkeliaran dimana-mana"

Kata-kata Kris memang benar, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Karna kejahatan sering muncul dari ketidak mungkinan berwujud pembenaran. Selesai mendengar seminar Suho mendekati Kris dan seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berbicara dengan Kris.

" maaf aku telat, inspektur Kim"

" kali ini ku maafkan, jangan mentang-mentang kita satu jabatan kau bisa seenaknya. Dektektif Kim, kau di korea hanyalah dektektif jadi aku akan melupakan kau juga seorang inspektur"

Suho mengangguk membiarkan Kris dan Onew terkekeh kecil.

" tentang devisi kita, komisaris Park menunjuk Yifan sebagai ketuanya. Menurutnya, prestasi yang didapat dari sebelum-sebelumnya Yifan adalah yang terbaik diantara kita"

" kau bisa memanggilku 'Kris' kalau kau mau. Mendengar nama asliku di ucapkan oleh orang lain membuatku sedikit tidak enak—"

Kibum mengarahkan pandangan bingungnya pada namja tampan yang langsung pergi tanpa mendengar kata-katanya.

" Kris memang seperti itu, jadi jangan diambil hati—"

" tsk, apa semua orang cina selalu seperti itu?"

Onew dan Suho terkekeh.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk nuansa bunga sakura berguguran terlihat begitu indah di mata Suho, ia sedang menemani Tao dan Sehun yang menggambar bunga sakura.

" gege—apa kau tidak ingin mengajak Lay-jie menikah? Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa. Dan aku dengar tesisnya baru saja lulus dari persidangan, itu artinya bulan depan dia sudah bisa berkerja sebagai dokter di tempat Luhan-ge"

" ne, dia mengatakannya—menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah, Tao"

Desah Suho.

" benar, harus ada persiapan mental dan fisik yang kuat"

Suho menggeleng mendengar jawaban dari Sehun tentang pernikahan. Pada kenyataannya Sehun sudah mendahului mereka untuk menikah bersama dengan Dio. Namja tampan itu berbaring membiarkan dua manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah mereka. Jepang sedang tertutup oleh warna pink yang berguguran menjadikan permadani indah disetiap sudut jalan dimana tumbuh pohon bunga sakura. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu Suho berangkat ke jepang karena ada penyelidikan dengan departemen kepolisian di Tokyo. Bersama Tao dan Sehun yang memang sedang piknik bersama dengan teman-teman sekolah mereka hingga ahirnya Suho berada di samping Sehun dan Tao. Kris memaksa untuk Suho mengawasi Tao karena dia sendiri tidak bisa mengawasinya.

Phonsel Suho bergetar, ia tersenyum sebuah video panggilan masuk ke phoselnya.

" yeoboseo—"

Suho bisa melihat Lay tersenyum manis, berlatarkan taman rumah sakit yang terlihat tertata rapi.

" kau masih di jepang? Apa penyelidikannya belum selesai?"

" ne. penyelidikan sudah selesai, tapi belum bisa pulang berkat dua manusia abnormal yang menahanku untuk tidak dulu pulang ke seoul"

Lay terkekeh pelan.

Keduanya tidak pernah lupa untuk saling menyapa saat waktu senggang. Meski hampir 3 bulan mereka berpisah namun keduanya tidak pernah lupa akan kebersamaan yang masing-masing mereka jaga. Lay selalu mencoba mengerti apa yang tengah Suho lakukan atau sebaliknya, Suho yang mencoba mengerti apa yang Lay lakukan. Toh, pada awalnya mereka memang tidak pernah memusingkan perkiraan-perkiraan yang biasa pasangan lain.

" aku sudah mengirimimu suasana 'Hanami' di jepang..aku yakin saat aku bisa membawamu kesini, kau akan menyukainya"

" ya, aku menyukainya"

Tao merebut phonsel Suho, dan tersenyum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lay yang memberikan senyum menawannya.

" kau bertambah cantik, baby"

" Tao memang cantik! Kkk, bagaimana keadaan jiejie?"

Lay tersenyum mengangguk dan memberikan gambaran ruangan barunya. Sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang terlihat rapi dengan Lay disana.

" kau sedang istirahat? Aku ingin sekali ke cina, bagaimana Minseok jie? Apa ada perkembangan?"

Senyum itu terlihat memudar berganti dengan senyum lain yang Tao dan Suho ketahui artinya.

" tidak ada yang berubah, dia masih setia dengan tidur panjangnya—begitulah yang selalu dokter Luhan katakan"

" Lu-ge"

" dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berada disamping Minseok, sungguh—aku merasakan bagaimana cinta yang dokter Luhan berikan pada Minseok…"

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja kala mereka membicarakan yeoja mungil yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Suho tersenyum meraih Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

" sudah, kalian berdua jangan menangis. Benar kata Luhan-ssi, Minseok hanya tidur panjang"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Chen yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, menyandarkan kepala di atas meja.

" sudah lebih dari setengah tahun, apa eoni tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurnya?"

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah Minseok, seorang yang sampai detik ini belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari Komanya.  
Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Luhan, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" senyum itu—itu seperti bukan dari seorang Luhan-ge yang ku kenal. Kata appa, dia selalu menjaga Minseok dimanapun waktu luangnya. Kamar rawat Minseok sudah seperti kamar pribadinya sekarang ini—Kyuhyun ajussi sering menggantikannya saat tidak sedang tugas"

" yah, 2 hari yang lalu aku melihatnya. Luhan menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Minseok—apakah ini akan menjadi terahir?"

Chen memincingkan matanya.

" kau bicara apa?"

" –mungkin Minseok memang tidak ingin kembali, akan lebih baik jika melepas semua benda-benda menyiksa itu"

Yeoja itu menggeleng membayangkan bagaimana Minseok meninggalkannya.

" Lu-ge tidak akan melakukannya. Bahkan ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk tetap memberikan bantuan medis untuk eoni. Bukankah kemarin kita datang ke acara pernikahannya? Dimana namja itu berjanji setia dengan eoni yang masih tertidur. Kini tidak akan ada yang membantahnya menggunakan kata 'siapa kau? Kau bukan siapa-siapa Minseok' karna secara jelas dia sudah memiliki ha katas eoni"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sembari menyesap hangatnya coklat yang Chen berikan, Chanyeol membayangkan semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan menjadi orang yang terburuk dengan kenyataan yang telah melintas dan yang telah ia lakukan. Pada orang tuanya, dan terutama pada yeoja yang berada disampingnya-Chen.

" aku merasa buruk—"

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Chen menatapnya, ekspresi menyesal yang lama tidak pernah Chen lihat kini tertangkap di raut wajah Chanyeol.

" –dibandingkan dengan Luhan, aku belum ada apa-apanya"

" tentu"

Balasan dari Chen membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

" tapi, bukankah setiap manusia itu selalu sempurna dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya?"

" EH?"

" jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, karna itu sama saja dengan kau yang membandingkan dirimu dengan hayalan. Kkkk"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kini hatinya hangat kembali.

" Chen—apa kau masih tidak ingin kembali pada pernikahan kita?"

Mata Chen membulat, wajahnya memerah.

" –sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

" anu—sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu—"

Chen mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap dalam ke arah mata Chanyeol yang kini benar terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan tulus akan apa yang ia katakan. Chen tersenyum, ia memutuskan akan meluapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

" Sweetie—"

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap, ia sedikit bingung bagaimana anak tetangga Chen ada di dalam perbincangan tentang masa depannya.

" dia—dia bukan anak tetanggaku—"

" kenapa kau malah membicarakan bayi itu?"

" karna—"

Chen melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu kata-kata yang sedari tadi terpotong oleh ketidak sabaran dari Chanyeol.  
Yeoja itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

" dia anakku"

" yayaya aku tau, jadi lanjutkan kata-katamu tadi—EH?! Apa kau bilang tadi?"

" Sweetie, dia anakku. Kim Daeyeol—"

Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi bingung yang ada di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" di—dia anakmu?"

Chen mengangguk.

" dimana dia sekarang?"

" EH? Anak itu!"

" di—di rumahmu—Daddy mengambilnya tadi pagi—"

" MWO? Mereka?"

Ekspresi tidak percaya itu benar-benar nyata.

Chen bisa melihat ekspresi itu menjadi suatu yang ambigu, terlebih wajah tampan Chanyeol kini menegang. Tidak lama untuk mereka berdua berpindah ke rumah megah keluarga Park.

" Kyaaaa! Dia manis sekali, Jungsoo! Cucuku, sini-sini—nenek disini. Kyaaa! Jungsoo! Dia berjalan ke arahku! Dia manis sekali!"

" jangan berteriak di depan anak kecil, Chulie"

" tapi dia membawakan bunga untukku! Kyaaaaa"

Suara pekikan-pekikan dari Heechul membuat Chanyeol membeku diambang pintu menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Dari kaca tembus pandang itu ia bisa melihat bagaimana Heechul tengah bermain dengan seorang balita yang belajar berjalan ke arahnya. Bersama itu Yesung dan Jungsoo sedang sibuk menikmati kopi sambil memperhatikan Wookie dan Heechul dari kejauhan.

" Sweetieee! Kyaaa! Yesung! Dia lebih memilih Heechul eoni"

Suara manja dari Wookie, hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Yesung.

Chen tidak berani menatap Chanyeol lagi setelah mendapati Chanyeol terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca sambil memandangi anaknya. Chanyeol melangkah kembali hingga tiba di depan bayi mungil yang tersenyum manis sambil merangkak ke arahnya. Ke dua pasang orang tua itu menatap kaget pada ke beradaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka dengan Daeyeol yang sudah berada tidak jauh darinya.

" di—dia anakku?"

Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.  
Semua terdiam—

" apa dia anakku?! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? APA DIA ANAKKU?!"

Pekikan itu membuat Daeyeol kaget. Meskipun begitu balita itu tetap tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam.

" ppaa—ppaaa"

Air mata itu sukses membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya kali ini, yang ia bisa lakukan adalah bagaimana ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat bayi mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Chen dan yang lainnya bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menangis sambil mencium dan mengatakan maaf pada Daeyeol berkali-kali. Jungsoo dan Yesung tersenyum simpul atas apa yang mereka lihat. Setelah lama, Chanyeol sambil menggendong Daeyeol berlutut dihadapan Yesung dan Jungsoo yang sudah bersama dengan Chen di tengah-tengah mereka.

" ku mohon—ijinkan aku menikahi Chen, demi anak yang selama ini tidak ku ketahui keberadaannya. Demi anak yang selama ini aku abaikan keberadaannya. Aku mohon—"

Yesung dan Jungsoo menatap Chen yang menunduk.

" bagaimana Chen? Apa kau percaya pada kata-kata namja bodoh ini?"

Tanya Jungsoo.

Chen tersenyum bersama dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipi tirusnya. Ia merasakan Yesung meremas pundaknya pelan. Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum menawan yang selalu menyejukkannya. Ahirnya Chen mengangguk sambil memeluk Yesung.

" dia menerimamu—chagy"

Bisik Heechul pada Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen.

" ku mohon—"

Mendengar kata-kata lembut itu Chen melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung dan memeluk Chanyeol bersama dengan anaknya yang berada di pelukan Chanyeol. Wookie dan Heechul sedikit memekik kegirangan.

" ayo buat makan malam special!"

Kedua pasang orang tua itu berjalan meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang tengah berpelukan menyalurkan semua perasaan yang mereka miliki.

" Mianhe, Chen. Mianhe Daeyeol"

Bisikan itulah yang terus Chanyeol ucapkan selama memeluk Chen dan Daeyeol.

" maafkan aku yang bodoh ini—maafkan aku"

Chen tidak bisa mengatakan apapun atas apa yang ia alami hari ini. Keduanya saling menguatkan dengan pelukan yang mereka miliki, tanpa kata namun kehangatan itu menjalar pada ruang kecil di hati mereka. Baik Chen atau Chanyeol, keduanya tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan kebahagiaan yang mereka terima hari ini dengan kata-kata.

Makan malam kali ini, adalah yang paling special yang pernah Chen dan Chanyeol rasakan. Dimana kedua keluarga mereka terlihat menikmatinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Bersama dengan Daeyeol kecil yang bermanja di pelukan Chanyeol membuat suasana bertambah menyenangkan. Setelah selesai makan, Jungsoo kembali dengan dua map dan menyerahkannya pada Chen dan Chanyeol.

" apa ini?"

" baca saja—"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seringai kecil di wajah Heechul. Mata Chen membulat saat mendapati surat-surat pernikahan dan perceraian miliknya masih tersimpan rapi.

" aku tidak pernah memberikannya pada pihak pengadilan, meskipun kalian mengatakan ingin berpisah—tapi kami tau jika itu tidak akan lama. Aku meminta pengacara untuk membuatkan dokumen palsu atas perceraian kalian—jadi selama ini kalian tidak bercerai hanya saja membiarkan kalia membenahi perasaan kalian adalah jalan terbaik untuk keluarga kalian. Aku memang sengaja untuk tidak benar-benar mengajukan surat ini pada pengadilan, mengingat kalian masih terlalu dini dan gampang sekali terprovokasi. Ku serahkan kembali dokumen itu pada kalian, aku rasa sudah saatnya kalian memutuskan segalanya sebaik mungkin. Untuk kalian dan untuk bayi kalian"

" Daddy—"

Jungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum menyenangkan.

"Ya! Jungsoo! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?! Apa—apa Yesung juga tau?"

Protes Heechul.

" tidak ada yang luput dari penglihatanku, Heechulie"

" kau jahat! Yesungie! Bahkan kemarin kau tidak mengatakan pada kami tentang keberadaan Sweetie dan sekarang kalian—Yaaaa!"

Yesung dan Jungsoo menggeleng.

" kalian hanya akan mengganggu, dan lagi—Chen yang memintanya"

Kini semua orang menatap Chen dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hingga Chanyeol memberikan Daeyeol pada Heechul dan menarik Chen kedalam gendongannya.

" Kyaa! Turunkan aku!"

" kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

" Kyaa! Appa! Eoma! Daddy! Mommy!"

Pekikan itu hanya di anggap angin lalu saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu membaringkan Chen di atas ranjangnya.

" kenapa?"

" apanya?"

" kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Chen mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping namun Chanyeol dengan cepat membawa Chen untuk menatapnya.

" karna aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain—"

" Baekhyun?"

Chen menangguk.

" Mianhe—"

Chen bisa melihat penyesalan dari Chanyeol. Yeoja itu juga bisa merasakan tetesan air mata milik Chanyeol di pipinya. Hingga ia tidak lagi bisa menahan perasaannya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman untuk menghentikan tangis penyesalan itu berubah menjadi ciuman liar saat Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang istrinya lakukan.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja keluar dari pintu kedatangan internasional, ia sungguh merindukan suasana korea yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

" Yosss! Baekie! Kau bisa! Tinggal kembali ke sekolah dan mengurus semuanya—kkk"

Yeoja dengan mantel coklat itu mengeratkan mantelnya dan berjalan penuh percaya diri diantara orang-orang yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Baekhyun, mengerjapkan matanya saat seorang yeoja mendekatinya dengan sebuah buku kosong dan spidol.

" tolong beri aku tanda tangan—aku fans beratmu, Baekhyun-ssi"

" eh?"

" aku menonton berulang-ulang film yang kau perankan. Aku sangat menyukai aktingmu!"

" eh?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kalau mereka minta tanda tangan dan berfoto Baekhyun masih bisa percaya jika ia masih dicintai oleh fansnya meskipun sudah lebih dari 3 tahun ia fakum. Tapi—mendengar mereka mengatakan tentang film? Film apa? Itulah yang masih menjadi tanda tanya di kepala yeoja itu.

" film? Apa mereka gila? Bahkan sejak aku masuk SMA aku sudah berhenti dari dunia entertainment—ckck"

Yeoja manis itu berjalan keluar dari bandara. Ia bahkan tidak mengiraukan seorang namja yang menatapnya tanpak seperti kaget dan tidak percaya. Seorang namja yang juga sedang di kerubuti oleh fans. Saking bingungnya Baekhyun langsung berlari menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depan bandara.

" Oh?! Noona Baekhyun? Benarkah?"

" ne?"

" Ya Tuhan! Betapa beruntungnya taxi ini ditumpangi oleh artis terkenal. Aku sangat menyukai anda, lihatlah aku juga memajang foto anda di mobil ini. Istriku sangat senang dengan film yang anda perankan—apa setelah aku mengantar noona, aku bisa meminta foto dan tanda tangan anda? Istriku sedang hamil"

Namja baya itu tersenyum sedikit menceritakan adegan sebuah film yang ia sukai. Baekhyun? Ia hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan jika ia tidak seterkenal itu. Setelah sedikit berpose bersama dengan supir taxi Baekhyun memasuki kawasan mewah sebuah apartemen. Ia ingat dengan apartemen yang biasa Jessica sebutkan sebelum ia meninggal.

" senang sekali bertemu dengan anda noona Byun. Ini kunci apartemen anda—"

" EH?"

Baekhyun nampak seperti orang bodoh yang datang dari planet asing dimana semua orang bisa mengenalinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan dimana semua orang menyapanya dengan sapaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan. Setibanya di apartemen itu Baekhyun nampak sedikit syok dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ruangan itu berantakan dengan pakaian yeoja yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

" astaga! Apa eoni menggunakan seluruh ruangan di apartemen ini untuk bercinta sebelum meninggalkannya? Aku harus kerja ekstra, fiuh!"

Setelah 4 jam berberes ahirnya apartemen itu kembali bersih dan layak dihuni, Baekhyun berbaring dan tertidur hingga pagi kembali menyingsing. Baekhyun tersenyum menemukan mobil yang ada di parkiran.

" woo—aku tidak tau jika eoni suka dengan mobil sport seperti ini. Yoossh, lebih baik aku pakai ke kampus saja kkk"

Baekhyun menggunakan mobil itu untuk pergi kesebuah kampus, ia berniat untuk mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru. Dengan semangat ia menutup mobilnya.

" Hey! Baekiiee—apa kau sedang tidak sibuk? Tumben sekali kau berangkat ke kampus? Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan alasan untuk memberimu absensi"

" eh?"

" tenang saja, tugasmu sudah kami buatkan. Ini! Kajja kita harus segera masuk ke kelas, karna seperti biasa Mr Chou akan memberikan ceramah cerianya jika kita telat"

" eh?"

Tangan Baekhyun diampit oleh dua namja yang tidak ia ketahui, ke dua orang asing itu memperlakukannya seperti ratu saat memasuki sebuah ruangan.

" tumben sekali artis kita masuk?"

" Ya! Sulli, jangan bertingkah deh—"

" Jiyoung aku hanya menyapanya, jadi jangan salah artikan. Ok?"

Yeoja bernama Sulli itu kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di depan.

" seperti biasa Jiyoung dan Sandeul akan menjadi antek-antek seorang Byun Baekhyun"

" diam kau Krystal!"

Suasana yang tidak begitu menyenangkan menyapa Baekhyun. Hingga seorang dosen masuk, dosen itu menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun dan mulai menerangkan pelajarannya. Memang Baekhyun ingin masuk jurusan seni bisnis, itulah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kampus ini. Namun sungguh Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia sudah bisa berada di dalam kelas yang merupakan tingkat semester 5, bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Dan lagi—Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di kelas yang ia masuki saat ini.

" noona Byun, bisakah kau konsentrasi hanya pada papan tulis? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

" Eh?"

" baiklah, aku tidak begitu perduli dengan ketenaran yang kau miliki dan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Hanya saja—setelah kau menjawab soal ini"

Namja baya dengan kacamata minus itu menunjuk papan tulis yang berisikan rumus kalkulus dalam salah satu teori bisnis. Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit bingung, ahirnya ia mampu mengingat dimana ia melihat rumus-rumus menjenuhkan di papan tulis. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk seorang Baekhyun menjawab dengan benar soal yang ada di papan. Dan sorakan itu menyertai seisi ruangan atas keberhasilan Baekhyun.

" ada apa dengan kelas ini?"

Batin Baekhyun.

Jam pergantian perkuliahan dimulai setelah Mr Chou keluar dari kelas. Sandeul dan Jiyoung langsung mengajak Baekhyun kekantin.

" hah! Itu sangat menegangkan—kau sangat keren, Baek!"

" tidak seperti itu"

" jangan merendah, kau memang luar biasa. Otakku tidak bisa memproses rumus tadi—bahkan Mr Chou belum menjelaskannya pada kita. Dari mana kau belajar? Aku tidak yakin jadwalmu sebagai artis bisa memberimu waktu untuk membaca rumus membosankan itu—"

" hehehe, seseorang pernah mengajariku"

Sandeul dan Jiyoung memberikan makanan yang katanya biasa Baekhyun pesan. Sebuah yogurt dan lemon tea terhidang di depan Baekhyun. Makanan yang jarang Baekhyun sentuh dan yang paling tidak ia sukai. Baekhyun ingin memprotes siapa yang memesankan makanan untuknya namun melihat dengan semangat Sandeul membawakan untuknya, ia tidak sampai hati. Tidak sengaja Baekhyun melihat Chen dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol di pojok kantin.

" aku dengar mereka sudah kembali jadian—"

" yah, sejak kau dekat dengan Kai-ssi dan mencampakkan Chanyeol sunbae"

" tunggu—aku mencampakkan Chanyeol oppa? Demi Kai-ssi?"

" Woo bahkan kau memanggilnya oppa? Tumben sekali—"

" ini tidak benar!"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja Chanyeol dan Chen.

Dua sejoli yang sedang berantem itu menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun yang kemudian duduk di hadapan mereka.

" Ba—baek—hyun?"

" ne, ini aku. Kenapa kalian berdua melihatku seperti hantu?"

Tanya Baekhyun.

Chen dan Chanyeol benar-benar meneliti siapa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

" oppa, apa maksudnya dengan aku mencampakkanmu demi Kai-ssi? Aku mendengarnya dari dua orang teman yang tidak ku kenal. Oppa, bahkan kita tidak pernah berhubungan setelah kita bertemu di lapangan saat kau di hukum bersama dengan kekasihmu ini—"

" Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan menuntut pada Chanyeol.

" eoni—apa setelah eoni bertemu kami tempo dulu eoni tidak mengingat bertemu kami lagi?"

" hey, aku sama sekali tidak berniat bertemu dengan kalian berdua dalam waktu yang sering. Aku pergi ke Australia menemui eoniku—dan eoniku meninggalkanku disana tanpa passport. Saat aku menyusul ke jepang ternyata dia sudah meninggal dan dikubur entah dimana. Rumah kami yang ada dijepang kosong—hanya sebuah pesan yang membuatku harus bertahan di Australia. Setelah itu semuanya selesai—"

" kau ke Australia?"

" dan baru kembali kemarin—kekasih eoniku mengatakan untuk tetap disana"

Chanyeol dan Chen mengangguk.

" Baekie! Kita masih ada kelas, ayo!"

Teriak Sandeul sambil mengangkat tas Baekhyun yang tertinggal di meja mereka. Baekhyun menatap Chen dan Chanyeol.

" ku mohon, beritau aku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada di korea—"

Baekhyun berdiri saat Sandeul dan Jiyoung mendekat.

" datanglah ke alamat ini—"

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah alamat pada Baekhyun setelah menyobek buku Chen.

" kau akan mengetahui semuanya—kami menunggumu"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Chanyeol.

" kalau ingin membatalkan pernikahan silahkan, Baekhyun-mu sudah kembali-oppa"

Desis Chen sinis.  
Chanyeol tersenyum memeluk Chen.

" bagus sekali kau memanggilku oppa—kau cemburu eoh?"

" tidak ada yang cemburu!"

" oppa hanya untukmu, Chenie sayang—"

" Ya!"

Chanyeol mencium Chen kilat.

" lebih baik kita beritahu Kris dan Suho agar kita tidak susah-susah membicarakan hubungan kita"

" aku tidak mau!"

" Yaaa—nyonya Park sedang merajuk eoh?"

Godaan itu membuat Chen dan Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

Kris dan Suho menatap siapa yang datang dengan mata lebar yang mereka punya.

" jadi—kau berada di Australia dalam waktu yang lama?"

Baekhyun tidak mengenal mereka, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Chen yang hanya mengangkat bahu meminta Baekhyun mendengarkan dan fokus pada dua namja yang sedang menatapnya intens. Kris mengangguk, ia menjelaskan semua yang ingin Baekhyun ketahui tentang dirinya yang berada di Seoul selama hampir 2 tahunan. Yeoja itu begitu tidak percaya mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jessica telah dibunuh oleh rekan kerjanya. Menjelaskan sebagian besar operasi yang telah mereka lakukan hingga terahir mereka mengetahui siapa Baekhyun yang selama ini berada di samping mereka.

" tidak mungkin—"

" kamipun tidak percaya—"

Suho menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Baekhyun dari bagaimana Baekhyun berada di tengah mereka hingga perbuatannya merusak hubungan Chen dan Chanyeol yang berujung pada jatuhnya Baekhyun di pelukan seorang artis yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kai. Suho menjelaskan secara detail membuat Baekhyun sedikit shock.

Dengan ucapan dari Kris dan Suho yang berputar-putar di kepalanya Baekhyun meminum beberapa botol soju. Kenyataan dimana orang yang menyuruhnya tinggal di Australia, orang yang mengaku menjadi kekasih Jessica adalah orang yang membunuh Jessica. Baekhyun menangis memeluk foto dirinya dan Jessica, kenyataan bahwa Jessica adalah seorang penjahat yang dicari oleh kepolisian membuat Baekhyun merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam waktu bersamaan.

" kenapa eoni—kenapa eoni melakukan itu?"

Isak Baekhyun.

Seorang masuk ke apartemen itu, ia kaget mendapati Baekhyun tengah menangis di ujung sofa. Kai—kai tersenyum dalam ketidak sadarannya, bahkan ia merasakan bagaimana menatap Baekhyun yang juga sudah setengah sadar.

" Baekhyun—"

Ucap Kai lirih.

" si—siapa—eumppp"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya. Malam penuh dengan gairah cinta yang baru saja mereka ukir dalam catatan sejarah kehidupan mereka. Membiarkan ruangan itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu percintaan yang baru saja mereka rajut.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Hemm komentar temen-temen benar-benar membuat author berpikir beberapa kali untuk nulis lagi, seneng sih apalagi kalau ada ktitikan atau saran paaaanjang dari reader membuat pandangan author semakin luas dan semangatku berkobar hhhhh#gomawo**

**See Ya next time**

**Author hanya bisa tertawa #epil hehehe**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**

**Untuk ff Mistery kemungkinan diundur tayangnya kkk**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini author rasa sedikit membosankan, kisah percintaan Minseok dan Luhan sedikit author simpen kkk  
Chapter ini chapter untuk refreshing kekeke enjoy with it! **

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **THIS IS LIFE..MANY CRUEL, WAN'T YOU?"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Kris dan Suho menatap siapa yang datang dengan mata lebar yang mereka punya.

" jadi—kau berada di Australia dalam waktu yang lama?"

Baekhyun tidak mengenal mereka, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Chen yang hanya mengangkat bahu meminta Baekhyun mendengarkan dan fokus pada dua namja yang sedang menatapnya intens. Kris mengangguk, ia menjelaskan semua yang ingin Baekhyun ketahui tentang dirinya yang berada di Seoul selama hampir 2 tahunan. Yeoja itu begitu tidak percaya mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jessica telah dibunuh oleh rekan kerjanya. Menjelaskan sebagian besar operasi yang telah mereka lakukan hingga terahir mereka mengetahui siapa Baekhyun yang selama ini berada di samping mereka.

" tidak mungkin—"

" kamipun tidak percaya—"

Suho menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Baekhyun dari bagaimana Baekhyun berada di tengah mereka hingga perbuatannya merusak hubungan Chen dan Chanyeol yang berujung pada jatuhnya Baekhyun di pelukan seorang artis yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kai. Suho menjelaskan secara detail membuat Baekhyun sedikit shock.

Dengan ucapan dari Kris dan Suho yang berputar-putar di kepalanya Baekhyun meminum beberapa botol soju. Kenyataan dimana orang yang menyuruhnya tinggal di Australia, orang yang mengaku menjadi kekasih Jessica adalah orang yang membunuh Jessica. Baekhyun menangis memeluk foto dirinya dan Jessica, kenyataan bahwa Jessica adalah seorang penjahat yang dicari oleh kepolisian membuat Baekhyun merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dalam waktu bersamaan.

" kenapa eoni—kenapa eoni melakukan itu?"

Isak Baekhyun.

Seorang masuk ke apartemen itu, ia kaget mendapati Baekhyun tengah menangis di ujung sofa. Kai—kai tersenyum dalam ketidak sadarannya, bahkan ia merasakan bagaimana menatap Baekhyun yang juga sudah setengah sadar.

" Baekhyun—"

Ucap Kai lirih.

" si—siapa—eumppp"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya. Malam penuh dengan gairah cinta yang baru saja mereka ukir dalam catatan sejarah kehidupan mereka. Membiarkan ruangan itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu percintaan yang baru saja mereka rajut.

.

.

**#chapter 11**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka ruangan bercat putih dimana anak semata wayangnya tengah tertidur lelap.

" bagaimana perkembangannya?"

" Luhan hampir berada dalam batasnya—anak itu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia membiarkan dan memaksa Minseok untuk bertahan? Mungkin saja memang anakmu tidak ingin kembali"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menatap seorang yeoja manis dengan warna kulit putih pucat tengah berbaring ditemani beberapa peralatan medis yang mencoba mempertahankan detak jantungnya.

" entahlah, aku dan Sungmin sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Luhan. Aku yakin dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anakku. Maaf, telah melibatkan anakmu terlalu jauh—hyung"

Zhoumi tersenyum.

Namja itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan pelan memberikan sedikit penyemangat untuk namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya.

" Minni-ah, bangunlah—apa kau tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita dari papa? Eoh? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat mama tersenyum?"

Kyuhyun menangis, Zhoumi cukup tau kapan namja itu menangis—saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin dan Minseok. Ya, Zhoumi hanya melihatnya jika itu tentang mereka—sama seperti Luhan anaknya yang akan menangis jika Henry atau Minseok kenapa-napa. Zhoumi bisa melihat kharakter Luhan dan Kyuhyun sama, dalam satu sisi keadaan kadang mereka bisa menjadi iblis dan malaikat bersamaan. Zhoumi tidak menyangkalnya, karna itu adalah kebenaran yang ia lihat tentang anaknya dan Kyuhyun.  
Lay masuk ke ruangan dan tersenyum ke arah dua namja itu.

" apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Tidak biasanya dia tidak kesini saat jam istirahat—"

" dokter Luhan sedang ada meeting dengan direktur rumah sakit dari Taiwan, sepertinya tentang kerjasama yang mereka tawarkan pada dokter Luhan"

Zhoumi mengangguk. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun pergi keluar dan membiarkan Lay memeriksa Minseok dengan seksama.  
Lay tersenyum menyapa Minseok yang tidak bisa menyapanya kembali.

" kau dapat salam dari Tao, kau tau? Dia sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang hampir menutupi punggungnya. Kau pasti akan senang membantu yeoja tomboy itu untuk merias rambutnya, ya kan?"

Lay menutupi tangisnya dengan tersenyum.

" Sweetie….dia sudah bisa sedikit demi sedikit berbicara, apa kau tidak ingin mendengar bayi mungil itu menyebutkan namamu? Itu pasti akan sangat manis"

Yeoja berjas putih itu duduk di tempat dimana Luhan selalu duduk untuk memandangi Minseok.

" Luhan—dokter Luhan, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Apa kau tidak melihat kekhawatirannya terhadapmu? Apa kau tidak melihat pengorbanannya untukmu? Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang tidak tau diri—kau pernah bilang menyesal telah membuat dokter Luhan menjauh darimu. Apa kau tidak ingin memperbaiki penyesalanmu? Bangunlah—atau setidaknya beri dokter Luhan kepastian agar ia masih bisa menunggumu. Aku yakin kaupun tidak ingin suatu hari dokter Luhan menyerah akan dirimu…dokter Luhan sangat mencintaimu"

Lay menatap Minseok sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya saat membayangkan bagaimana Luhan mencoba selalu ada di samping Minseok.

" sekarang dia sangat kurus, rambutnya ia biarkan memanjang. Bahkan jika mama—tidak memaksa memotong rambut diwajahnya aku yakin dia sudah berjanggut jelek. Kau harus melihat bagaimana wajah cantik dokter Luhan sangat terlihat menyeramkan dengan kumis yang mulai menghiasinya. Kau juga harus melihat mata dokter Luhan yang hanya tertuju padamu—dia jarang sekali makan dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal melihatnya seperti itu? Kau melihatnya bukan? Kesungguhan yang terpancar dari apa yang ia lakukan padamu—ku mohon. Bangunlah—"

Dokter muda itu mengusap air matanya dan tetap menceritakan bagaimana Luhan hingga ia merasakan tangannya sedikit teremas, dengan tidak percaya ia menatap tangannya dimana Minseok membalik memegang tangannya lemas dan cukup beberapa detik sebelum tangan itu kembali tak berdaya.

" Minseokie? Kau—"

Ada air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Minseok, ada air mata yang membasahi pipi Minseok. Air mata yang mengalir dari sela mata yang tengah tertutup oleh kelopak mata itu.

" Minseokie? Kau—tunggu disini! Aku akan membawa dokter Luhan, aku akan mencarinya!"

Lay memang bukan pelari yang cepat namun ia cukup bisa lari untuk suatu yang menurutnya harus segera ia laporkan pada Luhan. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Lay masuk ke ruang meeting.

" dokter Lu! Minseok—dia—dia sadar!"

" MWO?!"

" palli!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Luhan berlari menuju ruangan Minseok, membiarkan para tamunya menatap kepergiannya bingung. Lay mencegat Zhoumi meminta menggantikan Luhan. Kyuhyun ikut berlari bersama Lay yang menyusul Luhan. Luhan kini sudah mulai menangis—

" Xiumin—kau dengar aku?"

Minseok, Xiuminnya belum terbangun namun tangan itu menggenggamnya erat dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" kenapa kau menangis eoh? Ya! Jangan menangis—tidurlah jika kau masih ingin tidur, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Disini masih menunggumu seberapa lama kau tertidur, aku tidak perduli asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku. Jangan menangis—"

Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana anaknya menangis dalam tidurnya, ia juga bisa melihat anaknya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan meski beberapa saat. Ada harapan yang terbesit di dalam doanya, agar anaknya selalu dalam keadaan baik.

Luhan menangis namun tidak membiarkan Minseok menangis.

" lihatlah, aku tidak menangis. Jadi kau harus bahagia—"

Lay dan Kyuhyun menjadi saksi bagaimana Luhan memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Keduanya pun tidak luput untuk menitikkan air mata melihat bagaimana Luhan yang terus mencoba berbicara dan meminta Minseok menghentikan tangisnya. Hingga namja itu tidak kuat untuk terus menahan tangisnya dan keluar menangis di luar ruangan. Tangis yang tidak pernah Luhan perlihatkan pada siapapun kini terlihat begitu jelas di hadapan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan ruangan Minseok. Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk mendekati Minseok.

" kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Sudah jangan menangis—Luhan bukan orang yang kuat untuk menerima ini, berhentilah membuat semua orang menghawatirkanmu! Berhentilah membuat orang lain sakit karnamu! Kau anakku, aku tau kau sama egoisnya denganku, tapi aku mohon jangan membuat orang lain menghawatirkanmu lagi—don't be a cild with full egoist! You khow ?I really wan't you be like this! It's enough!"

" L—Lu—han—"

Tidak disangka Minseok merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan menyebutkan nama Luhan, matanya mencoba untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari.

" Lu—Lu—ha—"

" Yixing! Panggilkan Luhan!"

Lay mengangguk, ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan menemui Luhan yang masih setia menangis di depan pintu.

" dokter! Minseok—dia memanggilmu!"

" mwo?"

" palli!"

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Luhan langsung berada di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum menyambut anaknya.

" I am here"

Luhan dan Lay langsung memeriksa Minseok dengan seksama sebelum memastikan kesadaran Minseok sepenuhnya.

" Lu—"

" selamat datang—"

Minseok mencoba tersenyum, namun tidak lama senyum itu pudar. Ia tertidur kembali setelah mengatakan cinta dan agar Luhan menunggunya dengan bahagia.

" ne, aku akan menunggumu. Wo ai ni"

.

.

.

Suasana koridor sekolah menjadi sepi saat Tao dan Sehun turun dari mobil secara bersamaan. Kris membawa mobil sportnya pergi setelah menurunkan Tao di depan gerbang sekolah dengan aman begitu juga dengan Dio yang menurunkan Sehun hampir bersamaan dengan Tao.

" ada apa dengan sekolah ini?"

" entahlah—aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Kajja, kita ulangan hari ini"

Sehun melangkah cuek merangkul Tao, keduanya memang sudah biasa melakukan skinship yang kadang menimbulkan bencana jika Kris ada di dekat mereka. Awalnya hanya untuk menggoda Kris namun lama kelamaan Sehun dan Tao merasa nyaman dengan skinship mereka. Bukan berarti mereka ada main di belakang pasangan mereka, karna mereka sama-sama tidak bisa hidup tanpa kekasih mereka. Seseorang menghadang langkah Sehun dan Tao, seorang yeoja manis dengan malu-malu memberikan bingkisan ke arah Sehun.

" untukmu—"

Tao menoleh pada Sehun yang menatap malas.

" aku harap aku bisa menggantikan Minseok sunbae—"

Mata Sehun menajam, tanda ia tidak menyukai kata-kata yeoja itu.

" Park Hanna! Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikan Minseok noona di hatiku. Dan jangan pernah menyebutkan namanya dengan bibirmu itu!"

" Hun-ah"

Sehun menatap protes atas protesan Tao.

Ya sebelumnya seluruh isi sekolah pasti mengetahui bagaimana Sehun menjadi pengikut seorang Minseok, bahkan kadang ada desas-desus yang mengatakan Sehun sudah menikahi yeoja mungil itu. Mereka tidak begitu memperhitungkan kedatangan Luhan yang memisahkan Sehun dan Minseok, dan bagi Sehun—Minseok adalah noona yang paling ia sayangi berbeda dengan orang yang ia cintai.

" Hanna-ssi, lebih baik kau jangan melakukan ini lagi—Sehun akan sangat tidak menyukainya"

Hanna menatap tajam pada Tao.

" tsk, yeoja tomboy macam dirimu jangan pernah menceramahiku macam-macam! Justru harusnya kau yang enyah dari samping Sehun, bukan aku—"

" kalau aku memegang shortgun, aku akan pastikan kau mati detik ini juga Park Hanna. Kajja Tao"

Ucapan dingin dari Sehun membuat Hana melebarkan matanya.

Yeoja itu benar-benar terobsesi pada seorang Sehun sejak ia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan namja berambut pink itu. Dulu ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Sehun mengejar Minseok karna ia merasakan kalah saingan dengan Minseok yang baik dan manis, sekarang? Dia senang karena memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadikan Sehun kekasihnya mengingat Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengumbar kemesraan dengan Minseok yang sudah lulus 1 tahun lalu. Saingan terkuat Hanna adalah Huang Zitao, seorang yeoja yang tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun. Baik sebelum dan sesudah Minseok pergi—

" aku akan mendapatkanmu Oh Sehun!"

Desisnya.

.

.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya saat Sehun membelikan ice cream kecil sebagai imbalan telah mengerjakan PR milik Sehun.

" Kris hyung yang mengatakan kau tidak boleh makan ice terlalu banyak"

" tapikan dia tidak ada disini! Kau saja yang pelit!"

" tsk, manisnya panda ini"

" Kyaaa!"

Sehun dan Tao selalu membuat gaduh suasana makan siang. Keduanya memang bercampur dengan semua namja yang ada dikelas mereka.

" aku mau—"

Tao menunjuk ayam goreng di bekal Sehun.

" kau ini! Makanya belajarlah masak yang benar—"

Sehun menyuapi Tao beberapa irisan ayam goreng di bekalnya membuat teman-temannya menyurakinya. Seperti biasanya mereka akan makan di kelas bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Tao sangat dekat dengan para murid namja di kelasnya namun tidak bisa dekat dengan murid yeoja yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas tentang Tao.

" aigo~manisnya baby panda ini"

Puji Gongchan saat melihat Tao memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

" ini makanan apa? Kenapa aneh?"

Gongchan tertawa sambil sesekali menerangkan apa yang menjadi menu makan siangnya pada Tao, ia sangat senang melihat ekspresi aneh yang Tao keluarkan saat mendapati hal aneh dalam mulutnya. Mereka tertawa bersama menertawai Tao yang tampak imut dimata mereka. Siapapun namja akan selalu senang melakukan skinship bersama dengan Tao, entah itu dia pendiam atau berandalan sekalipun. Bagi namja yang kenal atau tidak kenal Tao, semuanya menyukai tingkah Tao dalam waktu singkat.

" Huangzi, kapan kau main ke rumahku? Eomaku sangat menyukaimu—"

" yah benar, saat aku ke rumah Dongho untuk bermain—eoma Dongho mengatakan sangat menyukaimu yang mengacak-acak dapur kesayangannya"

" huhuhu—aku jadi malu"

Tao menutup wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan tambahan dari Jun.

" oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kau latihan dengan mommyku saja?"

Ucap namja yang memiliki aksen korea yang aneh.

" Oh! Iya benar! Mommy Elvin adalah yang terbaik untuk kegiatan masak-masak! Daddynya pun tidak kalah…aku jadi ingin mencobanya—"

" bagaimana kalau hari ini kita nongkrong di rumah Elvin!?"

" Yoosh!1"

Teriakan Dongho dan Gongchan membuat semua anak-anak tersenyum senang.  
Mereka kembali memakan makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah bersama dengan Sehun dan Tao. Tao memang selalu membawa bekal makanan yang Kris selalu sempatkan untuk membuatkannya untuk Tao. Memang sangat sederhana, dengan telur gulung atau mie namun Kris selalu menyiapkan untuk Tao sebelum ia mengantar Tao ke sekolah. Dan mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu Tao belajar memasak hingga ia membuatkan bekal untuk Kris tadi pagi.

" anu—kau yakin memberikan ini pada orang lain?"

Tanya Jun setelah mencicipi makanan yang ada di kotak makanan Tao. Tao mengangguk.

" ini sangat pahit dan asin, kau menambahi apa saja?"

Komentar Sungjin membuat mata Tao membulat.

Sungjin? Namja itu sudah masuk menjadi murid pindahan saat sebelum liburan semester baru untuk kelas 2 yang naik ke kelas tiga, dan sekarang dia satu kelas dengan Tao. Sehun mencomot sedikit sayuran yang ada di boks milik Tao dan menunjukkan ekspresi aneh miliknya.

" pantas saja kau meminta milikku, benar-benar produk gagal! Ini bukannya yang kemarin kau minta ajari Kyungie?"

" hueeee—Kris gege!"

Tao langsung meraih phonselnya untuk menelfon seseorang.

" ini mengerikan—"

Ucap Sehun.

Sehun membayangkan wajah Kris yang kaget saat merasakan masakan hancur Tao,dan imajinasinya itu membuat ia tertawa. Membuat semua anak-anak yang ada disana menatapnya bingung.

" apa masakan Tao membuatnya gila?"

Karna penasaran mereka mencicipi makanan di boks milik Tao, dan saat melihat ekspresi teman lain yang mencicipinya mereka tertawa.

" hahahahaa—"

Para yeoja yang melihat bagaimana murid namja di kelasnya tertawa setelah mencicipi makanan di boks milik Tao menatap bingung. Dengan percaya diri Hanna mendekati sekumpulan namja yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal namun berhenti saat ia ada disana. Hanna melihat Yuta yang sedang mencoba mengambil sesendok makanan dari boks di depan Hanna. Tidak perduli protesan dari Yuta karena sendok miliknya di ambil paksa, Hanna menyuap makanan yang ia ambil dari boks milik Tao.

1

2

3

Melihat perubahan wajah cantik Hanna, sekumpulan namja itu mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Namun kediaman mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena tawa itu meledak begitu hebatnya saat melihat wajah absurd yang Hanna pertunjukkan di depan mereka.

" hahahaahhahahahahahahaha wajahmu jelek sekali hahhahaha"

Ucapan Gongchan membuat Hanna menatap tajam pada namja yang kini sedang memegangi perutnya karna tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" makanan apa ini?! Cih bahkan makanan milikku masih lebih berkelas dari pada milik yeoja tomboy itu!"

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Hanna, membuat yeoja itu membuang makanan milik Tao ke tempat sampah dan sukses membuat semua namja disana terdiam.

" KAU!?"

Hanna kaget saat melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

" bukankah makanan ini tidak layak dimakan? Oh Sehunie, kau harus ke UKS meminta obat sakit perut sebelum racun di makanan ini membuatmu sakit pe—"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Hanna.

" aku tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan wanita, namun kali ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu"

Desis Sehun.

" Se—"

" atas dasar apa kau mengganggu kami? Atas dasar apa kau membuang makanan orang lain?"

" harusnya kalian berterima kasih pada Hanna! Dia yang menyelamatkan kalian dari makanan mengerikan milik Huang Zitao!"

Bela Hyejin.

Mereka semua memberikan tatapan mematikan yang mereka miliki pada dua yeoja yang mengganggu mereka tanpa alasan.

" kalian lebih mengerikan dari pada makanan yang kalian buang"

Mata Hyejin dan Hanna menatap tidak percaya Sehun yang sudah ditarik untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya oleh Dongho dan Sungjin. Saat keheningan tercipta Tao muncul sambil menangis langsung memeluk Sehun—

" Hueeee—"

" waeyo?"

" Kris gege! Dia mengatakan makananku mengerikan dan membuat seisi kantor menertawainya—hueee dia—dia menjeaskannya sambil tertawa. Katanya Suho-ge dan Onew-ge sangat jelek saat memakan makanan itu hueeeee—eotthokke? Dia membagikan makanan itu di kantornya"

Wajah kesal dan kaget Sehun berubah menjadi wajah yang menahan tawa, ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan tawanya kala membayangkan wajah Kris yang so cool itu menertawai Suho yang memiliki ekspresi aneh jika kaget atau ekspresi Onew yang akan menghilangkan matanya.

" hahahaha—"

" Hunie! Kau juga jangan ketawa!"

" hahahaha ekspresi mereka—aku jadi ingin melihatnya"

Semua menatap Sehun ingin tau. Sehun memberikan phonselnya dan mencarikan foto dimana ada Suho, Kris, dan onew pada Sungjin.

" bayangkan ekspresi mereka sama seperti ekspresi kita tadi hahahahahaa"

" Hunieee aku sedang sedih hueeeeeee"

Rengekan Tao terabaikan dengan tawa teman-teman namjanya yang mulai berimajinasi tentang bagaimana orang-orang di foto tertawa dan berekspresi.

" aku benci kalian semuaaaaa"

" kami mencintaimu panda!"

" hueeeee"

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumah dan mendapati Dio sendang memasak untuk makan malam.

" aku pulang—"

" kau telat, Hun-ah"

" kkk—kau harus tau apa yang terjadi pada resep masakan yang kau berikan pada Tao saat panda itu mencoba membuatnya"

" eh?"

Sehun pamit untuk mandi, tidak lama namja itu turun dan memeluk Dio yang sedang merapikan piring untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

" apa mommy pergi?"

" yah, dia bilang tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang lama bersama dengan Daddy. Ya kau belum menceritakan kenapa kau pulang malam eoh?"

Nada itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk Sehun.

" Tao membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak karena membayangkan ekspresi Kris hyung dkk. Makanan itu benar-benar sukses membuat kami sakit perut melihat ekspresi yang memakannya"

" memang ada apa?"

" sangat pahit dan aku kira dia salah mengambil madu menjadi sari lemon, sungguh itu amazing sekali"

" kau ini—jangan senang menertawai Tao begitu, kalau Kris-ssi dengar kau akan menerima sedikitnya 2 peluru di kepalamu"

" tentu saja, istriku yang cantik ini tidak akan mengijinkan naga bodoh itu menyakiti suaminya tersayang, iyakan?"

Dio hanya menggeleng, Sehun benar-benar suka sekali menggodanya.

" apa ada kabar dari Appa?"

" dia bilang sudah membangun toko ramen di toko yang semula dijadikan gudang senjata. Walau aku yakin appa masih suka membuat senjata. Aku juga sudah memesan satu yang tercanggih—"

" Yaa—untuk apa?"

Protes Sehun hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa kecil Dio. Dio mengambilkan makanan kesukaan Sehun dan memberikannya pada namja yang kini sedang sibuk memandanginya masih protes dengan senjata yang Dio pesan dari appanya.

" tenang saja, tidak untuk membunuhmu kok. Hanya kemarin Kris-ssi bilang dia sedang membutuhkan senjata jadi aku memesannya pada appa. Oh ya, kata Lay-jie –Minseokie sempat sadar tadi siang"

" Eh?"

Dio mengangguk.

" tapi hanya beberapa menit setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Dr Luhan dan memintanya untuk menunggunya…aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Dokter itu sekarang"

Sehun terdiam.  
Namja itu menyuap makanannya dengan tenang sambil tersenyum.

" dia melakukan banyak hal untuk noona, aku benar bukan memberikan noona pada namja itu?"

Tanya Sehun.

Dio mengerti jika Sehun adalah Minseok complex yang akan menempel pada yeoja itu terus-terusan, yeoja itu tidak marah pada suaminya yang masih mengidap penyakit menular itu. Bahkan ia mendukungnya. Sekedar untuk menghibur Sehun yang kehilangan Minseok sejak kejadian menegangkan di kapal itu.

" tentu saja!"

Dio memandangi Sehun yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan lahap, sesekali mengambil minum untuk mendorong makanan di mulutnya masuk memenuhi perutnya. Dio menngunyah beberapa buah-buahan yang ia potong-potong untuk menjadi makan malamnya, entah mengapa ia tidak nafsu untuk memakan makanan lain. Dan tentunya Sehun sudah memaksanya untuk sesekali makan kabohidrat dan protein selain vitamin yang ada di buah-buahan yang ia makan. Melirik ke benda kotak yang ada di samping kanan tangan Sehun, phonsel kesayangan Sehun bergetar pelan.

" ada panggilan—"

Sehun melirik sekilas, lalu mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk ke phonselnya. Dio menggeleng dan meraih phonsel itu, ia tau Sehun memiliki banyak alasan untuk tidak mengangkat panggilan saat mereka sedang bersama. Menghindari panggilan mendadak dari Kris atau Luhan, itulah yang sering terjadi dan Dio sangat hafal wajah masam Sehun setelah mengangkat panggilan dari mereka.

" yeo—"

" _Kau Huang Zitao! Jangan pernah menganggap aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau membuat aku menjadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak sekelas. Dan jangan harap aku akan memberikan Oh Sehun padamu!"_

" yeoboseo?"

" _Dengar panda! Aku tidak perduli kau memiliki keahlian beladiri atau apapun, besok sepulang sekolah aku akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut Sehun darimu! Camkan itu!"_

'PIP'  
Dio memiringkan kepalanya.

" siapa?"

" entahlah, seorang yeoja yang mengatakan agar Tao tidak berharap dia melepaskanmu setelah membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan. Dia menantang Tao besok setelah pulang sekolah—apa kau tau siapa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menikmati coklat yang ada di hadapannya.

" Tao dalam masalah—"

" Ya!kau harus mengatakannya padaku—siapa yeoja itu dan kenapa dia menantang Tao untuk memperebutkanmu?"

Jelas sekali ada rona khawatir dan cemburu di ekspresi wajah Dio, dan Sehun malah tersenyum memandangi rona yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan dari Dio.

" kau cemburu?"

" Ya! Aku kan istrimu—dan lagi—siapa dia?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya setelah mencium Dio sekilas.

" jangan cemburu pada orang lain, karena sainganmu hanya Minseok noona dan Tao. Dia hanya satu dari yeoja yang terobsesi padaku. Sebenarnya secara tidak sadar dia adalah musuh Tao, tapi berhubung Tao memang rada kurang daya tangkapnya tentang hal macam seperti itu jadi dia hanya menjadi bayang-bayang untuk Tao yang bocah itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku sudah menjelaskan bagaimana aku di sekolahku bukan? Banyak siswa di sekolahku yang mengaitkan aku dan Tao berkencan, tapi kalau aku pikir melihat kedekatan kita sih—itu bukan kencan, tapi lebih tepat aku menjadi bodyguard yang Kris hyung sewa untuk mengawal pandanya. Kau setujukan?"

Dio terkekeh.

" lalu bagaimana dengan tantangan itu? Dan kenapa dia menghubungimu?"

" tadi aku dan yang lain sudah menemaninya latihan bersama ibunya Elvin, yah—tidak begitu bisa di harapkan sih tapi aku yakin dia bisa. Kenapa dia menghubungiku? Kau tau bagaimana overprotektifnya seorang Wu Yi Fan terhadap Tao bukan? Nah—di sekolah yang tau nomor phonsel Tao hanya aku—dan semua nomor atas nama Tao adalah fake, alias nomor milikku. Beruntung aku memiliki dual SIM kkk"

" aneh sekali—"

" Kris hyung tidak ingin anak pandanya itu jatuh pada anjing-anjing liar. Begitu katanya"

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Kris menjadi orang lain saat itu bersama dengan Tao. Dio menggeleng sedikit ngeri. Pasangan itu lalu membicarakan hal-hal lain yang membuat suasana menjadi ramai dan begitu hangat. Sehun memberikan perhatian ke pada Dio dan mendengarkan apa yang Dio katakan sambil mengerjakan PR yang tentunya bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah.

Pagi hari Dio mengantar Sehun ke sekolah, ia mengangguk pada Kris yang sepertinya kerepotan dengan Tao yang masih ingin tidur.

" jaga Taoku"

Ucapan rutin yang selalu Kris berikan pada Sehun membuat Dio terkekeh. Cemburu? Dio harus berpikir ulang jika ingin cemburu pada Tao, baginya sangat percumah. Cemburu pada Tao sama saja cemburu pada adik bayi dari Sehun. Karena bagi Sehun, Tao adalah bayi berumur 4 tahun yang harus dijaga—dan lagi Tao memang senang menempel pada siapapun jadi tidak ada alasan untuk Dio cemburu. Dio meninggalkan area sekolah bersamaan dengan mobil Kris yang mendahuluinya membiarkan Sehun dan Tao yang setengah tertidur.

"Ya! Putri tidur? Kau ini—"

Tao menunjukkan muka memelasnya pada Sehun.

" gendong—"

" aigo~ kalau bukan karna kau adalah temanku sudah ku buang kau jauh-jauh!"

" Sehun-aaah"

Sehun langsung membukuk dan menggendong Tao ke kelasnya. Sehun tidak akan pernah menolak apa yang Tao inginkan selama itu rasional. Bagi Sehun, Tao adalah adik bayinya yang benar-benar ia cintai. Sehun pun tidak akan melupakan apa yang Tao lakukan saat kejadian di kapal, namja itu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Tao merelakan tangannya tertusuk pisau untuk menyelamatkan Dio. Atau bagaimana Tao harus mengalami cedera yang cukup parah pada bahu kanannya setelah berusaha menahan patahan tiang yang akan menghantam Sehun, dimana namja itu tengah menghawatirkan Dio yang terkena patahan di kepalanya. Sehun ingat itu semua, dimana Tao rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk membantu agar Sehun bisa menyelamatkan Dio.

" apa tidur kalian tidak cukup hingga Tao harus kau gendong?"

" yah beginilah nasibku—mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya kfufufufufu"

Ucap Sehun, membalas kata-kata yang Sungjin katakan.

" hahahaha—"

Keduanya tertawa sambil memasuki kelas dan menyapa yang lain.

" hey bro! kenapa lagi istrimu?"

" dia kelelahan—sepertinya kami menghabiskan malam yang sangat panjang tadi malam kkkk"

Bagi Hanna, gurauan Sehun merupakan kenyataan. Dan saat melihat Sehun meletakkan Tao dengan hati-hati dibangku yang berada di samping Sehun, membuat hati Hanna merasa terbakar. Tao sudah sadar saat guru datang meski sedikit menguap namun panda itu tetap mengikuti pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan dengan banyak bertanya dengan pertanyaan kecil yang terlihat konyol namun sejatinya memiliki jawaban yang panjang dengan kebenaran yang hampir 80%. Sepulang sekolah Sehun dan teman-temannya membawa Tao ke ruang masak—dimana Hanna sudah menunggunya dengan Hyejin.

" Hun-ah, apa nanti tidak gagal?"

" tidak akan! Percayalah—bayangkan jika Kris hyung yang akan memakannya. Jadi tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

" Kris gege?!"

Mendengar nama Kris, wajah Tao memerah dan dengan semangat ia tersenyum.

" kau harus menang Taozie"

Bisik Sehun, bisikan yang di buat menyerupai suara Kris membuat Tao memeluk Sehun erat dan mencium pipinya sebelum ia maju ke dapur tempat anak-anak yang memiliki ekstrakulikuler memasak melakukan praktikum. Banyak alat-alat yang membuat Tao memiringkan keningnya. Seorang yeoja maju, ia adalah seorang ketua klub memasak—Joo Kwanhee.

" senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Saya Joo Kwanhee akan membawa anda pada pertandingan menegangkan yang akan mempertemukan Miss sekolah ini ( Park Hanna ) dan Legend of wushu ( Huang Zitao )—"

Dan entah apa yang ia katakan, semua tidak begitu memperhatikan. Penonton sibuk memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bersiap untuk bertanding. Hanna tampil elegan dengan pakaian memasak yang terlihat begitu angkuh dan terampil memainkan pisau, sedangkan Tao? Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mengenakan apron. Ada dua layar besar yang menampilkan pertandingan tersebut. Pertandingan memasak itu bertema bebas, dan tidak begitu specific dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah di sediakan oleh juri yang merupakan guru dan beberapa juara lomba memasak tingkat nasional.

" eotthokke? Yang—eumm—Kris gege suka apa saja yang Tao buat—bagaimana ini?"

Tao hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan pisaunya di beberapa bahan, ia mengingat-ingat makanan kesukaan Kris. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang menyemangatinya seraya membisikkan 'apa saja yang penting Tao yang membuat, Kris akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tidak akan membagikannya pada orang lain' kata itu sukses membuat Tao mengangguk semangat. Tao mengingat apa saja yang pernah ia pelajari dari mommy Elvin.

.

.

Kris yang baru saja memasuki kantin kantor kepolisian duduk bersama Suho yang memberinya segelas kopi.

" aku dengar Minseok sudah sadar kemarin? Apa benar?"

" Lay mengabariku—katanya benar, dan Brounli—dia meminta padaku agar aku dan Luhan tetap menyelamatkan Minseok apapun caranya"

Onew menyesap kopinya.

" bagaimana bisa penjahat itu menghawatirkan kekasih dokter Xi?"

" yang aku dengar darinya sih, Minseok menyelamatkan hidupnya hingga dua kali saat kejadian itu. Dan untuk detailnya dia tidak ingin berbicara sebelum mendengar Minseok sadar"

Tambah Suho. Kibum yang sudah duduk di antara Suho dan Onew memiringkan kepalanya.

" aku jadi penasaran dengan yeoja bernama Minseok itu—"

" selain dia adalah orang terpolos akut kau tidak akan menemukan hal special lain dalam dirinya—kecuali kau Luhan, baru kau akan mendapatkan hal special itu. Selebihnya dia hanya gadis biasa"

Ucapan dingin Kris membuat Kibum dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

Suara siaran TV membuat ruangan kantin gaduh, banyak anggota polisi yang berkomentar tidak jelas membuat Kris sedikit kesal. Suho menyenggol lengan Kris agar Kris ikut mendengarkan apa yang sedang disiarkan langsung di salah satu TV swasta. Dimana sebuah pertandingan memasak dilakukan oleh seorang model cantik dengan seorang yeoja yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja disuatu sekolah demi memperebutkan ketenaran.

" Park Hanna! Aku yakin dia akan menang!"

Ucapan beberapa anggota polisi membuat tanduk Kris seakan ingin keluar.

" yeoja bernama Huang Zitao itu bodoh sekali, memegang pisau saja dia tidak bisa—lihatlah Hanna-ssi yang manis!"

Suho dan Onew meringis melihat ekspresi Kris yang terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang. Sedangkan Kibum? Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi aneh dari rekan-rekannya.

" oh! Lihatlah wajah aneh Huang-ssi! Dia bahkan terlihat familiar dengan wajah yang hampir menangis! Hahahaha dia akan kalah—"

" PANDA! Ya hahaha seharusnya ia kembali saja ke kandangnya dan menyusu pada ibunya! Hahahaha"

'BRAK!'

" inspektur Wu! Kajja kita ke sekolah Tao agassi! Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakannya kkk"

Seorang namja paruh baya dengan pangkat komisaris polisi itu membuat seisi kantin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ke arah Kris. Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menyambut Komisaris Lee yang menunggunya dengan wajah berbinar.

" panda manismu terlihat sangat imut di depan kamera, apa kau melihatnya? Hangeng hyung pasti sedang melihatnya di TV"

Onew dan Suho langsung mengekor di belakang Kris bersama dengan Kibum.

" mati kalian semua—inspektur Kris akan sangat senang memindahkan kalian ke daerah perbatasan. Dan komisaris Lee Donghae akan selalu mendukungnya, makanya aku sarankan agar kalian segera meminta maaf pada panda manis yang kalian remehkan sebelum kedutaan cina meminta eksekusi atas kalian setelah mengetahui seorang anggota kepolisian kebagaan mereka yang memiliki gelar inspektur dalam umur yang relative muda dihina. Plus jangan lupakan kekuasaan Jendral Wu Si Won dan Diplomat Huang Hangeng"

Ucapan Suho makin membuat anggota kepolisian yang tadi sempat membicarakan Tao kalang kabut. Bagaimanapun mereka tau siapa Lee Donghae, Wu Si Won dan Huang Hangeng. Nama mereka sangat terkenal dijajaran kepolisian Cina, Korea, Jepang. Mereka serentak mengikuti langkah Suho dkk untuk sesegera mungkin meminta maaf atas perkataannya terhadap Tao secara langsung.  
Kris tiba 10 menit sebelum acara usai, ia bisa melihat Tao sedang mondar-mandir di depan oven saat ia datang. Sehun melambai pada Kris agar namja itu mendekat ke arahnya.

" Tao-ah! Jiayoo!"

Teriakan Sehun membuat Tao menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dan wajah khawatir Tao berubah menjadi penuh semangat saat melihat wajah kalem Kris yang mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tao. Kris bisa melihat bagaimana semangat Tao mengacak-acak dapur dengan tepung dan segala macam bahan yang ada disana. Suasana ruangan menjadi sesak saat beberapa anggota kepolisian masuk ke ruangan, beruntung mereka memakai pakaian bebas jadi tidak begitu ketara. Ahirnya saat penjurian tiba, Kris harus merelakan Sehun mendekati Tao dan merangkul panda kesayangannya. Ini sekolah, dan Kris cukup tau itu—banyak komentar pedas yang tertuju pada Tao yang mengacak-acak dapur dengan tepung. Bahkan banyak tepung yang menempel di tubuh dan rambut Tao. Untuk rasa masakan Tao dan Hanna mereka melakukan dengan adil memberi nilai yang lumayan—Tao kalah di rasa karena menggunakan rasa khas cina yang sedikit asing di lidah orang korea dan hiasan yang Tao gunakan lebih kekanak-kanakan dengan menggunakan motif kepala panda. Sedangkan milik Hanna? Dengan sentuhan elegant dan cita rasa restoran internasional Hanna mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

" Pemenangnya—Park—"

" changkaman!"

Seorang yeoja masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan.

" aku rasa terjadi kecurangan—"

" apa maksudmu!?"

Tanya Hanna.

Yeoja bernama Shin Hyoseok itu mengangkat bungkusan makanan berlabel dan bergambar persis seperti apa yang ada di meja milik Hanna. Ia memperlihatkan struck yang ia bawa ke juri.

" aku tidak tau—bagaimana dia menggunakan masakan dari koki tempatku berkerja sebagai hasil karyanya"

" Ya! Kau jangan menipu!"

" aku tidak memiliki kepentingan disini! Yang aku mau hanya kau menggunakan resep masakan dan hasil karyamu sendiri untuk pertandingan. Hey juri! Apa kalian tidak aneh? Kalian tidak menyediakan daging kualitas import tapi ada di makanan yang tersaji dari Hanna? Hanna-ssi, kami bisa menuntutmu dengan tindak pidana pemalsuan. Terlebih kau salah menggunakan menu yang sudah kami patenkan untuk menjadi hasil karyamu—harusnya kau sedikit lebih teliti jika ingin licik"

Hyoseok berjalan menjauh meninggalkan struck pembelian pada cameramen yang langsung meng-closeup barang bukti itu. Para juri langsung menurunkan topi kebanggaannya dan mendekati Tao.

" mianhe, kami tidak bisa menyelenggarakan pertandingan ini secara adil. Kami kecolongan—"

" tidak apa, Tao juga tidak niat bertanding. Ia kan Hunnie?"

Sehun mengangguk memeluk Tao seenaknya menikmati pandangan mematikan dari seorang Kris. Hanna langsung membanting hasil karyanya dan pergi bersama Hyejin membiarkan Tao dirubungi oleh orang-orang.

" good job!"

" gege~~"

Seperti anak panda yang biasa, Tao langsung memeluk Kris semangat.

.

.

.

Daehyun mematikan TV yang ia tonton dan membaca koran yang ada di sampingnya.

" bukankah itu sekolahmu?"

" ne hyung! Kau harusnya juga melihatnya kkkk—ya sudah ya aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Hyung? Kau jadi ke Beijing?"

" sepertinya akan ada konfrensi tetang bukuku. Aku juga berniat menjenguk Luhan-ssi"

" titip salam untuk mereka hyung! Aku berangkat"

" hati-hati"

Saat suara apartemen terkunci sesosok cantik muncul di hadapan Daehyun.

" Minseok-ssi? Kau?"

Sosok itu Minseok.  
Minseok tersenyum manis dengan wajah pucat pasi.

" _benar—kau bisa melihatku?"_

" maksud—mu?"

Minseok duduk di bangku bekas Sungjin duduk, ia menundukkan kepala bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada namja yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _entahlah—aku—aku belum bisa kembali ke tubuhku—aku bingung harus meminta tolong siapa. Mereka semua tidak melihatku, bahkan Lulu pun tidak melihatku"_

" lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

_Minseok menggeleng._

" _aku tidak tau—aku hanya merindukan tempat-tempat dimana Lulu selalu mengajakku dan kebetulan kau melihatku. Benar kau melihatku?"_

Pertanyaan imut dari Minseok itu membuat Daehyun kaget, bagaimanapun ia tidak menyangka jika yeoja yang pernah ia tolong kini berada di hadapannya dengan wujud lain.

" Minseok-ssi, kau—?"

Daehyun menatap tidak percaya pada penglihatannya, Minseok terlihat sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengannya terahir kali. Meski kini wajah dan tampilan Minseok sedikit pucat namun Daehyun masih bisa mengenali wajah polos Minseok.

" _kenapa oppa bisa melihatku? Padahal mereka mengacuhkanku—hiks"_

Minseok menangis dengan memeluk lututnya.  
Pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan Sungjin yang berlari ke samping Daehyun.

" hyung? Kau kenapa?"

Daehyun menatap Sungjin kaget, ia menggeleng menunjuk sesuatu yang dongsaengnya ambil.

" oh! Aku lupa membawanya jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya. Ini box kesukaan Minseok noona. Kata Tao, besok gegenya ingin menemuinya jadi aku menitipkannya pada gegenya. Kalau aku menitipkan padamu aku yakin orang-orang crew film mu akan membuangnya"

" oh~"

" hyung! Kalau kau mampir ke tempat Luhan hyung, temuilah Minseok noona. Tao bilang ia sedang koma sejak kejadian kapal 5 atau 6 bulan lalu, yang aku dengar ia sempat sadar tapi sekarang ia masih koma"

" ko—koma?"

Sungjin mengangguk, ia menoleh pada jam tangannya.

" gawat! Aku telat hyung! Aku pergi!"

Daehyun menatap Minseok yang kini mematung menatapnya. Memang benar semenjak kejadian pembajakan kapal Daehyun tidak pernah melihat Minseok kembali, biasanya hampir setiap minggu Minseok selalu ke apartemen yang sekarang telah dihuni oleh Daehyun dan Sungjin. Sekedar untuk main atau bertanya tentang keberadaan/keadaan Luhan. Daehyun menatap yeoja yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

" _jadi—jadi aku hantu?"_

Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi, karna baginya ini memang tidak bisa di katakan wajar. Daehyun sejak kecil memang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hal gaib, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka ia benar-benar bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah. Hey—ini jaman modern! Dan arwah segala macam hanya ada di jaman yang sudah berlalu, meskipun pada dasarnya banyak orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan hal semacam itu contohnya Daehyun.

" bukan—aku yakin kau bukan hantu, kau hanya arwah yang sedang berkelana—"

Minseok menatap bingung pada Daehyun.

" appaku adalah seorang pendeta, aku sering melihatnya berkomunikasi dengan arwah penasaran yang memintanya membantu menyelesaikan masalah sewaktu ia masih hidup. Akupun—kadang membantunya, tapi aneh—bisasanya arwah-arwah penasaran tidak pernah bisa mendekatiku. Tapi kenapa kau bisa? Lihatlah arwah-arwah di sekeliling rumah ini, mereka tidak bisa mendekatiku dengan jarak kurang dari 10 meter—"

Tanya Daehyun.  
Benar adanya jika mulai banyak hantu yang terlihat di manik hitam Minseok yang membuatnya berjengit dan mendekati Daehyun.

" _oppa~ mereka siapa?"_

" sama sepertimu"

" _oppa~ aku takut hiks"_

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.  
Minseok bisa memegang tubuhnya dengan erat—

" Minseok-ssi"

" _hiks?"_

" kau bisa menyentuhku?"

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daehyun yang kemudian terarah pada tangannya yang mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Daehyun yang kini berdiri.

" _harusnya bagaimana?"_

Pertanyaan imut dari Minseok membuat Daehyun semakin bingung. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka obrolkan saat seorang menelfon Daehyun dan meminta Daehyun untuk segera berbenah.  
Minseok dengan setia mengikuti Daehyun kemanapun aktifitas namja tampan itu, baik saat syuting film atau pemotretan.  
Tepat pukul 15.00 waktu setempat, Daehyun dan Minseok tiba di Beijing. Staff mengumumkan jika hingga besok pagi mereka free dan meminta agar bisa beristirahat. Daehyun menatap Minseok yang mengerutkan keningnya—

" aku ingin ke tempat Luhan-ssi, apa kau tau dimana ia berada?"

Minseok mengangguk.  
Setelah menggunakan mobil sewaan Daehyun melesat melewati keramaian jalanan di Beijing menuju sebuah rumah sakit ternama di dataran cina itu. Sebuah rumah sakit megah dengan fasilitas yang tidak terelakkan teknologi terpampang jelas di hadapan Daehyun. Sedikit ia membenarkan topi yang ia pakai setelah melihat para wartawan yang sedang mengantri di depan gedung.

" _tuan Chou apakah yang bisa anda jelaskan tentang perselisihan anda dengan dokter Xi?"_

" _aku akan membawanya ke meja hukum. Dia sudah semena-mena memukulku, dan juga bersekongkol dengan reporter dari Korea untuk memojokkanku. Aku akan menunjukkan beberapa bukti tentang penggelapan dana yang dokter Xi lakukan, seenaknya saja dia mengeluarkanku dari rumah sakit ini!"_

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya menelusuri lorong menuju tempat resepsionis.

" can you help me? Where is doctor Luhan rooms?"

" do you have planed with him?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

" _katakan padanya jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang Kim Minseok, aku yakin Lulu akan mengerti"_

Ucap Minseok.

" eum—we must talking about Kim Minseok"

" oh—if about miss Kim, you can find him in room number 637"

" thanks"

Daehyun mencari nomor ruangan yang disebutkan oleh salah satu resepsionis lewat peta rumah sakit. Setelah menaiki lift hingga 6 lantai ia menemukan sebuah ruangan VVIP dengan nomor 637. Saat tiba di ruangan itu Daehyun disuguhi pemandangan dimana Luhan sedang mengusap lembut seorang yeoja yang tengah berbaring di ruangan penuh dengan alat alat yang dibatasi sekat kaca dengan tempat Daehyun berdiri. Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" _hiks—mama—papa—Lulu"_

Bisik Minseok.  
Daehyun hanya bisa menoleh, saat melihat air mata Minseok mulai membasahi pipi cubbynya. Tidak mungkin kan ia akan memarahi yeoja itu di hadapan orang tuanya dan Luhan?

" apa dia tidak ingin bangun? Apa anakku tidak ingin sadar?"

" tenanglah, Ming. Minni pasti akan bangun"

Suara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin membuat Minseok menatap nanar kedua orang tuanya.

" _oppa, aku menyakiti mereka—hiks kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan membuatku seperti ini? Bukankah lebih baik ia mengambilku—jika ingin menyiksa, Tuhan bisa menyiksaku. Jika ingin menghukum, Tuhan bisa menghukumku. Aku tidak ingin mereka kesakitan karna aku—oppa beritahu aku apa arti aku disini tanpa mereka melihatku?"_

Suara lirih Minseok membuat Daehyun mendesah.

" Tuhan memberikan takdir yang begitu indah untukmu, Minseok. Tuhan begitu menyayangimu sehingga ingin melihat bagaimana orang-orang di sekelilingmu menyayangimu. Tuhan pasti sedang menimbang bagaimana yang seharusnya untuk dirimu. Tetap tinggal atau pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Yang ku tau—kau hanya sedang menunggu ketulusan mereka untukmu, bukan hanya air mata, bukan hanya jeritan melainkan senyum tulus yang mereka berikan untukmu. Tidakkah Tuhan begitu menyayangimu?"

Ucapan Daehyun mendapat perhatian khusus dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Luhan yang ternyata keluar dari samping Minseok. Minseok sendiri? Yeoja manis itu terisak melihat tangannya mengambang di udara saat ingin mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi tirus Luhan. Bahkan Minseok harus merasakan bagaimana Luhan menembus dirinya.

" _hiks—kenapa tidak bisa?"_

Tanya Minseok bingung, ia menatap Daehyun yang memberikan tatapan prihatin terhadapnya.

" Daehyun?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

" lama tidak bertemu, Luhan-ssi"

Luhan mengangguk, ia menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan bingung.

" Daehyun—apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

" eh? Tadi? Entahlah, aku hanya ingin membuat Minseok-ssi tetap tegar. Aku yakin ia ingin kembali bersama kalian, meskipun saat ini ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Ayahku pernah mengatakan jika seorang yang sedang koma akan berada disamping orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Aku yakin, Minseok-ssi pun melakukan itu. Ia sedang mengamati kehidupan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Aku memang tidak terlalu yakin dengan kepribadian Minseok-ssi yang selalu ceria, ingin kalian menangisi dan bersedih karenanya. Kalian tau lebih dan lebih tentang Minseok-ssi"

Sungmin memutar tubuh Daehyun, ia menangis.

" apa anakku—anakku akan selalu di sampingku?"

" Minseok-ssi pasti berada di samping kalian, jadi jangan menangis lagi nyonya. Dengan kalian menangis Minseok-ssi tidak akan bangun dan akan terus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalian harus meneruskan hidup kalian dengan bahagia. Kalian masih bisa tersenyum meski Minseok-ssi berada disini. Kalian masih bisa tertawa dengan Minseok-ssi yang berada di samping kalian"

" bagaimana aku bisa tertawa sedangkan anakku tidak jelas keadaannya!"

Kyuhyun duduk disofa—ia terkekeh pelan mengisaratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan.  
Daehyun menatap Minseok yang mencoba mengusap tangan Kyuhyun.

" _papa, aku mencintaimu—sungguh, jangan pernah bersedih tentangku, aku tidak ingin papa seperti ini. Aku akan berusaha menemukan jalanku untuk kembali padamu. Setidaknya jika itu terahir—namun aku ingin memelukmu erat bersama mama, bersama Lulu dan bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai"_

Isak Minseok.

" Minseok-ssi sangat mencintaimu, tuan. Dia tidak ingin kau bersedih tentangnya. Dia ingin kau tetap seperti papanya yang selalu menyayanginya dengan caramu. Dia menyukai itu—dia tidak ingin kehilangan itu darimu, meski hanya sedikit. Aku yakin sekarang Minseok sedang menangis di sampingmu, karna melihatmu seperti ini. Dia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala seperti dirimu, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk kembali padamu. Setidaknya meskipun itu terahir untuknya, namun ia ingin memelukmu erat bersama dengan mamanya, Luhan-ssi dan bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai"

" Daehyun-ssi?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

" aku juga dulu pernah mengalami koma, meskipun samar aku ingat bagaimana aku ingin selalu berada di samping Sungjin yang sendirian. Kecelakaan itu membuatku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, aku sempat koma 3 tahun yang membuat Sungjin harus berkerja demi meneruskan pengobatanku. Aku selalu bersamanya—aku selalu ingin mengusap air matanya meski aku tidak bisa. Dan aku yakin Minseokpun sama sepertiku. Luhan-ssi, aku yakin Minseok-ssi ingin memelukmu. Ingin mengadu padamu—tapi bertahanlah dalam kebahagiaan untuknya. Karna aku yakin ia ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku permisi"

Setelah memberi penghormatan pada kedua orang tua Minseok dan Luhan, Daehyun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia yakin Minseok masih ingin bersama dengan keluarganya dan orang-orang yang ia cintai meski hanya sedikit.  
Hingga pagi tidur Daehyun terusik oleh kedatangan seorang yang memencet bel kamarnya. Luhan tersenyum memasuki ruangan mewah hotel yang Daehyun gunakan sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat melihat Minseok tersenyum mengikuti Luhan yang duduk di sofa. Luhan tampak lebih bersemangat dan fresh dengan rambut yang tertata rapi dan kumis yang sudah menghilang dari yang kemarin Daehyun lihat.

" mataku yang salah atau kau yang memang sudah berubah?"

" ne, terima kasih karnamu. Bibi Xiu dan paman Xiu juga mengatakan terima kasih padamu—"

Daehyun menyuguhkan beberapa kaleng minuman hangat yang ada dikulkas kamar hotelnya.

" bukan apa-apa, bagaimana kau tau aku disini?"

" nenek sihir itu yang mengatakannya"

" nenek sihir?"

Tanya Daehyun bingung.

" Kim Heechul, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

Daehyun terkekeh pelan.  
Pertama bertemu dengan Heechul ia juga mendengar Luhan berbicara pada Heechul meski lewat telephone.

" bagaimana keadaan di korea?"

" tidak banyak yang bisa ku katakan, karena pekerjaanku yang membuatku harus meninggalkan korea. Oh iya, aku sangat berterima kasih tentang pertolonganmu dulu. Aku sudah mengembalikan mobilmu, meski aku tidak tau seleramu namun aku harap tidak akan mengecewakan. Soal apartemen—"

" pakai saja, aku juga tidak tau kapan akan ke korea. Aku akan memilih bersama dengan Minseokku di sini"

Daehyun melihat bagaimana wajah Minseok menunduk.

" tentang perjodohan yang kau bicarakan di telephone? Apa ajussi kemarin yang memaksa Minseok noona bersama dengan namja yang ia jodohkan dengannya?"

Luhan terkekeh.

" namja itu—aku"

" mwo?"

" ceritanya akan panjang"

Keduanya membicarakan berbagai hal hingga menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Setelah siang Luhan pamit pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Minseok.

" _oppa! Gomawo!"_

" ada apa?"

" _karna kata-kata oppa sekarang mama dan papaku sudah bisa tersenyum, mereka melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Dan lagi Lulu, dia sekarang sudah mau memakan makanan yang Henry ajumma buatkan untuknya. Mereka tidak bersedih atasku secara berlarut lagi"_

Minseok menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Daehyun pergi.  
Daehyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar Minseok yang mengadu karna Kyuhyun berubah jahat kembali atau karna Sungmin yang mengatakan ingin memiliki baby baru yang langsung di sambut antusias oleh Kyuhyun.

" Minseok-ssi, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu gentayangan?"

Pertanyaan serius itu membuat Minseok menoleh.

" _entahlah—aku rasa aku masih memiliki banyak penyesalan yang harus ku luruskan sebelum aku pergi ke alam lain"_

" penyesalan? Apa ini tentang Luhan-ssi?"

Minseok menatap Daehyun.

" entahlah—yang jelas aku akan meluruskannya sebelum aku pergi"

" lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemukan itu? Apa kau kira aku bisa membantumu?"

Minseok mengangguk dan menggeleng kemudian.

" _Chen—dia bisa membantuku. Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya padanya—aku yakin dia tau apa penyesalanku"_

" apa dia di cina?"

" _dia di korea—"_

Daehyun mengangguk.

" setelah jadwalku selesai aku akan menemuinya"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil menerima ceramah ceria dari Chen, ia sedang merajuk untuk mengajak Chen kencan namun bukannya dibalas dengan sayang-sayangan Chen malah mencramainya gara-gara tesis yang ditolak oleh dosen.

" Chen—ayolah, honey kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku sedang merajuk~"

Yeoja di hadapan Chen hanya bisa menatap cengo dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

" Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku mau mempertaruhkan masa depanku dengan orang sepertimu?"

" Yaaa~"

" apa tidak lebih baik kalau aku memikirkan tawaranmu itu?"

" Yaa~"

" memang sepertinya"

" Chen~~"

Dengan wajah yang tidak perduli Chen menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.  
Namja tampan itu menciumnya dengan lembut bibir Chen yang sukses membuat yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol menatap dengan mata seakan terpesona akan kecantikan alami yang Chen berikan lewat rona wajahnya.

" kau—aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi melihatmu aku selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. Semakin besar dan semakin besar"

" aiss jangan menggodaku!"

Chen menepukkan buku tipis ke kepala Chanyeol yang sukses membuat namja tampan itu tertawa sambil tetap menggoda Chen. Keduanya terlihat sangat manis dengan candaan dan perbincangan lirih tentang masa depan mereka.

" anu—chogyo"

Keduanya menoleh, Baekhyun terlihat berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" Baek?"

" anu—aku—aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Chen dan Chanyeol berpandangan sekilas lalu mengangguk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di hadapan mereka.

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, eoni?"

" tentang—tentang orang yang bernama Kai—nuguya?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun mendapat sambutan kerjapan mata oleh Chen dan Chanyeol.

" aku—aku sudah menonton film yang orang itu mainkan bersama dengan orang yang mirip diriku. Itu sangat berani, dan kemarin namja itu datang ke apartemenku—kami—kami melakukannya"

" eh? Melakukan? Melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk yang langsung membuat namja itu terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

" jinjja?"

Tanya Chanyeol sedikit memekik.  
Chen sama sekali belum mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya bingung. Tidak lama setelah mendengar penjelasan dari suaminya Chen langsung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

" bagaimana mungkin?"

" sepertinya dia amat mencintai yeoja itu—aku langsung meninggalkannya di apartemenku saat aku terbangun. Dia selalu memanggil-manggil namaku—tapi aku yakin itu untuk yeoja yang wajahnya sama dengan wajahku. Eottokke? Aku harus memperbaiki nama baikku!"

" lalu apa masalahnya dengan kami?"

" Ya! Kaliankan yang tau siapa aku, aku tidak mungkinkan mengatakan dia bukan aku? Wajah kami sama—dan lagi kalau aku mengatakan itu bukan aku nanti operasi kalian kacau…"

Melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas ikut prihatin.

" kami tidak tau apapun tentang hubungan kalian, kecuali kalau mereka memiliki seorang putra—semula nama anaknya Park Hyunchan namun beberapa bulan yang lalu berganti menjadi Kim Hyunchan…"

" Park?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada kedua yeoja yang kini menatapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Chen menanyakan lewat tatapan matanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh yeoja manis itu. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chen, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya secara ringkas yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

" kau gila? Aku denganmu?"

" heii—aku juga tau kalau aku gila! Karna hubungan itu membuatku harus kehilangan kesempatan menjadi appa siaga untuk anak Chen. jadi jangan katakan aku gila karna aku memang mengakuinya"

Baekhyun menatap Chen meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun berkali-kali menunjuk Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

" yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar—"

" lalu? Aku harus mulai dari mana untuk memperbaiki nama baikku? Oh! Tidak, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?"

Chanyeol dan Chen menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum kesal. Bagaimanapun mereka mengatakan sebenarnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi—

" anu—permisi, boleh aku berbicara denganmu—Chen?"

Suara lembut dari Daehyun membuat ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di pinggiran taman menatap namja tampan itu.

" dengan Chen? nuguya?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah waspadanya yang langsung diberi jitakan oleh Chen.

" berbicara denganku? Kau—kau yang tinggal di apartemen Luhan ge kah?"

Daehyun mengangguk.  
Chen berdiri mendekati Daehyun yang mengajaknya sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon rindang tidak jauh dari tempat semula meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang frustasi bersama dengan Chanyeol. Chen duduk di depan Daehyun menatap bingung dengan kedatangan seorang artis yang cukup terkenal seperti Daehyun.

" _aku tidak tau kalau Chen dekat dengan Baekhyun? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan kecuali penyesalanku?"_

Bisikan dari Minseok hanya membuat Daehyun bergeleng. Daehyun tersenyum meminta waktu untuk mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

" anu—aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan aku katakan…entahlah aku ingin mulai dari mana"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

" Chen-ssi, tentang Minseok-ssi apa dia sering bercerita tentang kehidupannya padamu?"

" eoni?"

Daehyun megangguk.

" sedikit sih—kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang eoni? Apa Luhan yang memintanya?"

Tanya Chen.  
Daehyun sedikit menoleh kepada Minseok yang duduk di samping Chen. Minseok memberikan ekspresi imut pada Chen yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa Chen lihat. Antara ingin mengatakan sebenarnya dan tidak, menjadikan Daehyun sedikit bingung. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan jika ia bisa melihat Minseok padahal jelas-jelas Minseok sedang dalam kondisi koma. Tidak mungkin juga ia mengatakan pada semua orang jika ia bisa melihat arwah, tidak! Daehyun masih ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Dalam artian ia masih ingin menjalani hidupnya sebagai artis—

" Minseok ingin menceritakan sedikit penyesalannya sebelum kalian pergi berlibur—2 hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi saat itu aku tidak bisa, karna harus take film. Kemarin aku mengunjunginya di cina, aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan—"

Tentu saja yang barusan Daehyun katakan adalah bohong, karena pada kenyataanya dia jarang berbicara dengan Minseok. Cuma memang Minseok senang bercerita apapun tentang kegiatannya bersama dengan Sungjin yang mengidolakan Minseok.

" _oppa? Kenapa oppa bohong?"_

Pertanyaan Minseok pada Daehyun membuat Daehyun harus menunda omelannya pada sifat imut yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Daehyun tersenyum mencoba acting untuk tidak memperdulikan Minseok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung yang menuntut.

" ternyata eoni tidak hanya dekat denganku, dia memang selalu bisa dekat dengan siapa saja. Aku merindukannya—"

" _Cheeeen aku sungguh merindukanmu! Aku disini di sampingmu!"_

Minseok menangis saat melihat wajah Chen mulai memerah dengan liquid bening yang berada di sudut matanya. Chen memang tersenyum, namun pandangannya menerawang menuju kenangannya bersama dengan Minseok.

" aku merindukannya—"

" maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkitnya—"

" gweancana, aku memang tidak bisa menghilangkan kecengenganku terhadapnya. Aku yakin, eoni pasti sangat dekat denganmu oppa—"

Daehyun sedikit tersenyum.

" dia memang seperti itu, hah- andai saja ia ada disini aku ingin sekali menceritakan semua padanya"

Chen menghela nafas.

" dia pasti ada disini bersama kita"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk.  
Keduanya memulai membicarakan apa yang Minseok sukai dan tidak sukai, mereka juga saling berbagi pengetahuan.

"…eoni—dia mencintai Luhan-ge"

" _MWO?!"_

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

" dia mencintai Luhan-ge yang datang sebagai murid pindahan di kelas kami. Mencintai namja itu secara tanpa sadar hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari ia juga menyakiti Luhan-ge secara bersamaan—"

" maksudmu? Bukankah mereka berkencan?"

Chen terkekeh pelan.

" banyak hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan untuk Luhan-ge justru menyakiti Luhan-ge secara permanen, hingga Luhan-ge menyerah untuk memilikinya tanpa tau eoni mencintainya. Luhan-ge pergi meninggalkan eoni tanpa mengatakan apapun—hingga hari itu tiba, dimana eoni mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui perasaannya sendiri dan mengetahui seberapa besar ia menyakiti Luhan-ge. Kau pernah dengar orang yang dijodohkan dengannya? ( Daehyun mengangguk ) dia adalah Luhan-ge, orang yang selalu melihat bagaimana eoni menolak perjodohan itu—hah, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan jika aku bertemu dengan Luhan-ge untuk membicarakan ini. Luhan-ge bukan orang yang bisa ditebak seberapa besar kekuatan ataupun pikirannya. Dia terlalu—"

" _apakah aku melakukan hal mengerikan itu? Benarkah? Oppa, tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa setega itu pada Lulu—aku—aku—"_

Minseok menangis, raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia menyesal.  
Daehyun menghela nafas—

" Luhan-ssi sangat mencintai Minseok-ssi"

" entahlah—aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dalam hal ini aku kasihan pada eoni. Tapi dalam hal lain jika aku menjadi Luhan-ge, aku pasti tidak akan bisa—"

Chen mengatakan apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang Minseok yang membuat yeoja tembus pandang di hadapan Daehyun menangis tidak percaya. Minseok sudah menceritakan semua tentang dirinya yang tidak ingat akan perasaan manusia pada umumnya. Minseok ingat akan semua aktifitasnya, namun ia tidak bisa ingat bagaimana perasaannya. Ia bahkan lupa akan kenangannya bersama dengan Luhan, yang ia tau ia sangat menghormati Luhan.

" senang bertemu denganmu, aku sangat ingin berbagi cerita dengan artis terkenal—"

Daehyun berdiri membungkuk saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendatangi mereka. Setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan pergi, lengannya tertahan oleh seorang yeoja manis dengan wajah bingung.

" Dae oppa?! Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

" Eh? Ba—baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

" anu—"

Baekhyun langsung mengajak Daehyun duduk di sebuah café dekat kampus bersama dengannya. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan.

" oppa? Aiss, yang benar saja kau melupakanku?"

" Baekie? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau aneh—"

" aneh?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

" biasanya kau tidak mengindahkanku—tumben sekali kau mau mengajakku bicara, aku kira kau sudah melupakanku"

" Oppa? Maksud oppa?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya sambil menyesap manisnya coklat yang ia pesan. Membiarkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" oppa, kau salah sangka—yang kemarin bukan Baekhyun—dan ini Baekhyun"

Sedikit tidak percaya dengan bisikan Minseok.  
Daehyun mengamati Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Baekhyun tapi dia cukup bisa membedakan mana kebiasaan Baekhyun dan mana yang bukan. Dan namja itu tau jika kebiasaan Baekhyun yang ia lihat hari ini adalah kebiasaan yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan saat yeoja itu tengah bingung.

" arra-arra, oppa hanya ingin mengetesmu saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, saat kita bertemu kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara"

" hehehe—sebenarnya aku merindukanmu oppa—"

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan keadaannya, namun sekali lagi ia tidak ingin banyak orang tau tentang siapa dirinya. Keduanya bercakap cukup lama—

" oh, oppa juga kenal dengan Minseok?"

" tentu! berkat dia, aku bisa bertemu denganmu di kantor. Oh apa kau ingin ke kantor bersama? Aku dengar direktur ingin mengorbitkan artis baru"

Daehyun tersenyum langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.  
Suasana ruangan Heechul terlihat begitu ramai dengan suara Daeyeol saat Baekhyun dan Daehyun masuk.

" direktur, Baekhyun-ssi ingin bertemu dengan anda"

" Baekhyun?"

Heechul melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak mengerti mengapa Daehyun membawanya ke agency.

" chagy—kau bisa urus Sweetie? Aku—aku sepertinya ada urusan dengan dia"

Jungsoo mengangguk meninggalkan Heechul dan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Heechul membiarkan yeoja baya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" benarkah yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu?"

" eh?"

" Baekhyun yang merusak rumah tangga anakku—apakah itu dirimu?"

Tatapan dan kata-kata tajam khas Heechul terlontar begitu saja, dengan yeoja baya itu memberikan pandangan menusuk pada Baekhyun.

" bu—bukan, aku dan Chanyeol-ssi bahkan tidak pernah bertemu semenjak dia dihukum di lapangan sekolah bersama kekasihnya"

" Kris mengatakan semuanya, heemmm—jadi sekarang kau mau apa datang kemari?"

Suasana mencekam yang tadi sempat tercipta berubah menjadi santai dengan Heechul yang tersenyum bahagia.

" tidak tau—aku hanya ingin membersihkan namaku, aku—"

" bagaimana kalau kau mewujudkan keinginanmu?"

" maksudnya?"

Heechul tersenyum manis sambil berjalan mengambil sebuah amplop berisikan sebuah buku naskah sebuah film. Yeoja itu menyodorkan ke arah Baekhyun.

" aku sudah mengcasting beberapa orang, bagaimana jika kau ambil bagian? Setidaknya untuk memberikan image baru…"

" ta—"

" hey, di dunia hiburan tidak ada yang tau siapa dirimu kecuali aku—mungkin Kai dan Dio dalam beberapa hal, tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengatakan sebenarya karena sesuatu hal. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menunduk sekilas.

" hei—aku bisa menjamin ini akan merubah image wanita keras kepala Byun Baekhyun dengan dirimu sendiri. Memang benar aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku akan melihat kemampuanmu untuk merubah persepsiku terhadapmu. Bagaimana?"

" aku—aku akan memikirkan lebih dahulu"

" oke, aku beri waktu kau sampai nanti malam. Aku akan mengchasting yang lainnya besok pagi, kau bisa membawa naskahnya jika kau mau. Aku sudah menyalinnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Mianhe, sepertinya author lagi kehilangan greget untuk lanjutin ff..eothokke? harusnya ff ini sudah author stop sampai chapter 11 ini—kk  
eothokke? **

**See Ya next time**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	12. Chapter 12

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini author rasa sedikit membosankan, kisah percintaan Minseok dan Luhan sedikit author simpen kkk  
Chapter ini chapter untuk refreshing kekeke enjoy with it! **

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **THIS IS LIFE..MANY CRUEL, WAN'T YOU?"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" Baekhyun?"

Heechul melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak mengerti mengapa Daehyun membawanya ke agency.

" chagy—kau bisa urus Sweetie? Aku—aku sepertinya ada urusan dengan dia"

Jungsoo mengangguk meninggalkan Heechul dan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Heechul membiarkan yeoja baya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" benarkah yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu?"

" eh?"

" Baekhyun yang merusak rumah tangga anakku—apakah itu dirimu?"

Tatapan dan kata-kata tajam khas Heechul terlontar begitu saja, dengan yeoja baya itu memberikan pandangan menusuk pada Baekhyun.

" bu—bukan, aku dan Chanyeol-ssi bahkan tidak pernah bertemu semenjak dia dihukum di lapangan sekolah bersama kekasihnya"

" Kris mengatakan semuanya, heemmm—jadi sekarang kau mau apa datang kemari?"

Suasana mencekam yang tadi sempat tercipta berubah menjadi santai dengan Heechul yang tersenyum bahagia.

" tidak tau—aku hanya ingin membersihkan namaku, aku—"

" bagaimana kalau kau mewujudkan keinginanmu?"

" maksudnya?"

Heechul tersenyum manis sambil berjalan mengambil sebuah amplop berisikan sebuah buku naskah sebuah film. Yeoja itu menyodorkan ke arah Baekhyun.

" aku sudah mengcasting beberapa orang, bagaimana jika kau ambil bagian? Setidaknya untuk memberikan image baru…"

" ta—"

" hey, di dunia hiburan tidak ada yang tau siapa dirimu kecuali aku—mungkin Kai dan Dio dalam beberapa hal, tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengatakan sebenarya karena sesuatu hal. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menunduk sekilas.

" hei—aku bisa menjamin ini akan merubah image wanita keras kepala Byun Baekhyun dengan dirimu sendiri. Memang benar aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku akan melihat kemampuanmu untuk merubah persepsiku terhadapmu. Bagaimana?"

" aku—aku akan memikirkan lebih dahulu"

" oke, aku beri waktu kau sampai nanti malam. Aku akan mengchasting yang lainnya besok pagi, kau bisa membawa naskahnya jika kau mau. Aku sudah menyalinnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kris memijit kepalanya mendengarkan ocehan dari Kibum tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat tiba di Beijing.

" Kim-ssi, setidaknya biarkan kami beristirahat saat di pesawat. Hentikan ceramahmu untuk sementara waktu. Aku benar-benar mengantuk"

Tegur Onew, namja tampan itu sedang memposisikan kepala untuk tidur.

" Ya!"

" aku mohon—semalam aku mengejar buronan, dan baru pulang ke rumah jam 7 pagi. Belum begitu aku harus mengerjakan laporan yang diserahkan jam 10 sebelum aku berangkat kesini. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada rekanmu ini?"

" kau?!"

" beruntung Kris-ssi membawa kita ke sekolah kekasihnya, kalau tidak aku tidak tau bagaimana komandan Lee menceramahiku"

Mata cantik Kibum melebar saat beberapa menit saja Onew sudah terkapar di samping tempat duduknya.

" biarkan dia beristirahat, lagian semalam memang sangat menegangkan! Aku kagum dengan semangat Onew hyung, bagaimana tidak? Dia menangkap buronan sendirian, padahal buronan itu seorang gangster dan pembunuh berantai—dia memang hebat!"

Puji Suho.

" aku mengantuk—"

Sela Kris, ia memejamkan matanya.

" pasti Tao melakukan sesuatu semalam?"

" EH?"

Wajah datar Kris berangsur memerah, jika ia tidak pandai untuk menyembunyikannya sudah dipastikan Suho akan menertawainya. Kris menggeleng mencoba mengusir apa yang ia dan Tao lakukan semalam dan mencoba mengabaikan godaan dari Suho.

" devisi kita memang devisi yang tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…"

Guman Suho.

" devisi Kriminal, tsk entah itu pencurian atau pembunuhan semua masuk ke devisi kita. Dan kita adalah bagian dari kelompok yang harus menangani kejahatan lintas negara. Cukup bagus—"

Puji Kibum.  
Kris terkekeh,

" kita adalah umpan dalam dunia kriminal kkk"

" Kris-ssi, kau terlalu mengada-ada"

Kris tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan team baru yang ia miliki. Setelah kejadian penggrebekan di atas kapal berahir, Kris mendapatkan surat tugas untuk membantu aparat kepolisian Korea. Kris menikmati dunia barunya sebagai anggota kepolisian biasa, menangkap preman atau pembunuhan individu. Bukan lagi sebagai _Interpol_ yang harus bersiaga 24 jam hanya untuk mencari sedikit informasi tentang suatu organisasi kejahatan. Setibanya di bandara Kris langsung menuju sebuah rumah sakit, menemui seorang namja yang sedang beristirahat di depan box kopi otomatis.

" kau terlihat lebih baik, Lu"

Luhan menoleh, ia sedikit tersenyum.

" tentu, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk tetap menikmati kopi"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" dimana Lay?"

" dia sedang mengecek keadaan pasien"

Jawab Luhan pada Suho yang sepertinya langsung tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar nama Lay. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja diantara tiga namja yang menemuinya.

" dia patner kami, Kim Kibum"

Ucap Onew.  
Luhan mengangguk menyodorkan beberapa kaleng kopi. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruangan Minseok setelah Kris mengatakan ingin menemuinya.

" aku yakin kau tidak hanya ingin menemui Xiuminku—"

" tentu saja, aku kesini sebelum menjalankan tugasku"

" apa yang membawa kalian ke Beijing?"

Tanya Luhan sambil membuka pintu.

" kau tau Guangyu? Kami berencana mendekatinya dan menangkapnya—"

Sedikit Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Kibum yang tajam, ia menoleh pada Kris yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

" aku tidak yakin jika kau bisa mendekatinya noona—"

" jangan remehkan polisi!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya meminta Kris untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak buahnya.

" begitulah—Kim-ssi, apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku? Kita disini tidak untuk menangkap Guangyu. Jadi jaga kata-kata yang kau ucapkan kalau kau masih ingin pulang ke korea dengan selamat"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

" sudah-sudah aku tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian, yang aku ingin tau adalah kenapa kalian kesini"

Kris mengangguk, ia duduk sambil memandangi seseorang yang tengah berbaring di ruangan yang terhalang oleh sekat kaca sebagai pemisahnya.

" aku membutuhkan informasi dari Guangyu untuk menangkap seorang pembunuh berantai di cina dan korea, apa kau bisa membantu?"

Luhan terkekeh.

" harusnya kau meminta itu pada Chanyeol—"

"aku tidak begitu suka berurusan dengan namja tiang listrik itu—"

Onew dan Suho langsung melihat kearah Kris, mereka mengamati tubuh Kris dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan ekspresi tidak percaya—_hey Kris, kau tidak sadar kau juga seperti tiang listrik?_—begitu arti tatapan mereka.  
Luhan menggeleng.

" jadi—"

" aku akan minta ijin Minseok—aku juga akan menaruh Suho disini"

" EH?"

Suho menatap protes, namun ahirnya mengangguk.

" itu akan sulit—"

" ayolah—pria keras kepala itu hanya akan patuh padamu"

Kibum dan Onew mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kris dan Luhan, dimana Luhan sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di beberapa lembar kertas.

" kalian mengenalnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan atau Kris, Kris langsung tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang Luhan panggil. Dengan langkah pasti ia masuk ke ruangan yang di peruntukkan untuk mendekati yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur.

" aku pinjam Luhan, aku janji tidak akan lama—Tao menitipkan salam untukmu. Dia juga membuatkan makanan enak untukmu, meski aku yakin kau akan menceramahi makanan yang Tao buat namun itulah ketulusan dari bayi pandaku…kami pergi"

Luhan masuk sebentar dan keluar setelah mencium kening Minseok.  
Mereka meninggalkan Suho bersama dengan Minseok, berjalan menyelusuri gang-gang kecil berisikan café dan club malam. Udara malam bercampur dengan udara rokok yang melebur, cuaca terlihat begitu indah dengan kilauan bintang yang terlihat indah di angkasa.

"—kejadian ini, sudah terjadi selama hampir 3 tahun. Motifnya adalah kepuasan sex—"

" mwoya?"

" aku dengar biasanya si pembunuh membunuh mangsanya setelah mereka melakukan sex—terbukti dengan adanya sperma di sekitaran TKP. Dan bukti yang akurat mereka memiliki pemantik api yang menandakan mereka pelanggan VIP sebuah club malam. Korban pertama Hu Yinan ( 24/cina ), dia adalah anak seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan mobil-mahasiswi yang suka berbelanja. Dia di temukan juli 3 tahun lalu di sebuah gudang perusahaan orag tuanya tanpa busana dengan memar yang menjelajahi tubuhnya. Korban kedua Fu Feipu ( 24/cina ) seorang putra penerus tunggal pengacara Fu, di temukan terkapar desember 3 tahun lalu, dia seorang pejudi berat dan—sedikit mengerikan, ditemukan jenis sperma yang sama di dalam tubuhnya meski sedikit bercampur dengan miliknya sendiri. Korban ketiga Park Youngji ( 22/ cina ), dia adalah seorang model majalah dewasa. Ditemukan February 2 tahun yang lalu, saat di temukan tubuhnya sudah tidak berupa—dengan payudara yang memerah dan sebuah vibrator aktif di daerah kemaluannya. Korban selanjutnya, Nguyen Dao Lu ( 30/ Vietnam ) seorang pekerja sex untuk para gay—dia mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh menungging dan vibrator aktif. Terahir adalah Hiroki Miyora dan Matsusita Taoko. Keduanya warga jepang yang sedang melakukan pariwisata di cina nasib mereka belum jelas—atau dinyatakan hilang hingga saat ini"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

" jadi pemerintah mengirim kalian?"

" lebih tepatnya Wu Siwon dan Lee Donghae—"

Namja tampan itu langsung terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan sinis dari Kris. Luhan terlalu hafal dengan Kris yang akan hanya menyebut nama pada siapapun saat dirinya kesal.

" sepertinya jendral Wu ingin mengujimu"

" ya—dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Onew menunjukkan beberapa berkas yang ia bawa pada Luhan—

" aiss, kenapa kalian mengambil gambar yang tidak-tidak!?"

" itu nyata, inspektur Kim"

Luhan terkekeh melihat Kibum mulai blusing melihat foto-foto yang sedang Luhan teliti.

" mereka sama-sama memiliki pemantik dan tato—"

Kris memincingkan matanya.

" tato?"

Guman namja itu, ia mengingat dengan jelas hasil laporan yang baru Onew sampaikan pada Luhan. Meski sedang konsentrasi pada jalanan namun ia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana ketelitian ingatannya, Luhan menunjukkan sebuah tato bergambarkan dengan seekor naga di sekitar tengkuk, payudara dan paha.

" tidak ada laporan tentang itu—"

" tsk, hanya mengandalkan laporan orang lain tidak akan membantu. Kajja kita cari sesungguhnya!"

"eh?"

" Kris! Berhenti di depan club itu! Dan lebih baik kalian meninggalkan senjata dan lencana kepolisian kalian di mobil, kalau masih ingin hidup"

Dengan santai Luhan keluar dari mobil.  
Onew dan Kibum menatap Kris yang melucuti perlengkapan kepolisian, keduanya mengikuti Kris dengan buru-buru dan langsung menemui Luhan yang sepertinya sedang ngobrol santai dengan penjaga pintu.

"—haha tuan, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu"

Sapa seorang dari 2 pengawal, keduanya menggunakan bahasa mandarin untuk berkomunikasi dengan luhan yang nampak tidak begitu asing untuk mereka.

" aku ingin mentraktir teman-temanku, bisa siapkan tempat?"

" akan segera siap, silahkan ikut saya"

Ruangan itu sangat ramai dengan para pengunjung dengan wajah-wajah kaya, seorang penari dengan pakaian minim mendekati Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan intens.

" tuan—aku merindukanmu"

" lepaskan aku Baoryu—"

" kau—aku kesal padamu, banyak laki-laki bertekuk lutut dihadapanku tapi kenapa tidak berlaku padamu?"

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan yeoja di hadapannya dari tubuhnya.

" menyingkirlah dan nikmati orang lain jangan ganggu aku—"

Ucapan dingin dari Luhan sukses membuat penari dengan payudara yang hampir meluap dengan pakaian tipis yang mengundang nafsu siapa saja berjalan kembali kepanggung. Kris terkekeh mengikuti langkah Luhan.

" Xiumin—tidak ada yang lain selain Xiumin"

Mendengar gumanan lirih itu Kris menghela nafas, ia menepuk pundak Luhan dengan perlahan.

" Tao lebih menarik dari pada yeoja itu—kkk"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka memesan minuman dan camilan.

" duizzang—bukankah kita kesini untuk menyelidiki, bukan untuk minum?"

" kau harus sedikit bersantai, Kim-ssi"

Kibum menatap Luhan dengan tatapan protes, ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Luhan bisa dengan seenaknya menentuhkan kemana mereka pergi. Bahkan dengan senang hati Kris meminta Suho menggantikan Luhan untuk menjaga seorang yeoja yang tengah koma, padahal sepengalaman dia selama hampir 6 bulan berkerja sama dengan Kris—yeoja itu tidak pernah melihat Kris mau mengikuti orang lain. Dan bukankah seorang dokter tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa ijin? Dalam pikiran Kibum, Luhan termasuk ke dalam antrian dokter yang tidak patuh pada sistem. Kibum memandangi Luhan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Luhan.

" jadi kalian akan tinggal dimana?"

" aku akan membawa mereka pulang ke apartemenku—tapi kemungkinan, mamaku akan memaksaku tinggal bersamanya di rumah"

Luhan terkekeh.

" Wu ajumma memang seperti itu—"

" yah—aku dengar dia sedang pergi ke luar negeri bersama dengan Siwon-ssi. Tapi mendengar aku ke Beijing, sepertinya yeoja itu akan menyeretku ke rumah"

" Kris-ssi, kau sama sekali tidak menganggap jendral Wu sebagai appamu?"

Kris mengangkat bahu.

" apa yang kita lakukan disini? Ya! Duizzang! Kajja kita ke TKP! Atau kau ingin bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja tanpa busana itu?"

Protes Kibum.

" dia sama seperti ajumma"

Komentar Luhan hanya di balas kekehan oleh Kris.  
Onew dan Kris ikut membaca peta sambil menikmati segelas wine yang di sediakan oleh pelayan. Pintu diketuk beberapa kali membuat Luhan dan Kris tersenyum.

" maaf menganggu, Tuan Guangyu ada disini"

Luhan dan Kris langsung berdiri.

" masuklah—"

Seorang namja dengan tampilan berwibawah dengan pakaian etnik cina masuk.

" senang bertemu denganmu, baba—"

Kris dan Luhan membungkuk.

" oh anakku—aku merindukan kalian"

Tanpa menunggu namja bernama Guangyu itu masuk memeluk Kris dan Luhan satu persatu. Keduanya bercengkramah duduk bersama. Membiarkan Onew dan Kibum yang menatap mereka tidak percaya.

" baba kenalkan mereka adalah temanku di kepolisian—dan sepertinya mereka masih canggung denganmu jadi maaf"

" oh—tidak apa. Oh iya—Luhan? Bagaimana keadaan gadismu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" dia sedang tertidur, aku berusaha sebisaku baba—"

Guangyu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris. Kris mengangguk.

" aku akan mencarikan obat termanjur untuknya—"

" terima kasih baba"

" Yifan? Mana inspektur pandamu?"

" dia sedang sekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghubungiku"

Onew dan Kibum bisa melihat bagaimana mereka akrab satu dan yang lain bahkan hingga mengenal yeoja yang mengisi dua namja itu.

" baba—kau tau kejadian pembunuhan berantai yang melibatkan club ini bukan?"

" ah—aku tau, dan aku tidak begitu perduli. Aku yakin anak buahku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau bersenang-senang dengan mengamiyaya orang memang itu mungkin, tapi kalau membunuh—aku rasa tidak"

Ucap Guanyu.

" kau tau dimana kita bisa mendapat tato ini?"

Luhan menunjukkan gambar tato yang ia dapat dari file yang Onew bawa.

" ini sangat langka—aku rasa aku tau, tapi sepertinya pembuatnya sudah meninggal karena sakit 3 minggu yang lalu. Luhan, kau mengenalnya—aku yang merekomendasikan rumah sakit mu padanya"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan.  
Luhan mengangkat bahu—

" aku rasa, di otakku hanya ada Xiumin—"

Guman Luhan.  
Kris menggeleng, ia masih ingat terahir kali bertemu dengan Luhan. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu dimana ia masih melihat seorang Luhan yang berpenampilan layaknya zombie dengan aura mematikan miliknya. Terasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan dari Luhan, namun Kris merasa lega bahwa temannya itu sudah bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik dengan senyuman. Kris tidak meragukan kejeniusan Luhan dalam hal apapun, namun Kris mengakui jika Luhan akan sama seperti dirinya jika itu tentang orang yang ia cintai. Baik buruknya, keegoisan merekalah yang berjalan.

" asisten Zhang—ini aku—"

" _eh? Dokter Xi? Ada apa?"_

" kirimi aku data-data pasien yang datang tiga minggu lalu, cepat"

" _baik—"_

" tolong lihat bagaimana keadaan Xiuminku setelah kau mengirim file ke emailku"

" _baik—"_

Luhan menutup sambungan telephone nya.

" apa tidak ada pembuat lain?"

Tanya Onew.

" aku rasa tidak, karna itu adalah sebuah tanda yang diberikan oleh organisasi, meski aku rasa itu hanya organisasi biasa. Jadi aku kira itu memang _limited edition_"

Guangyu meyakinkan Luhan dan Kris.  
Lama mereka mengobrol hingga waktu menunjukkan sore hari dan mengharuskan mereka melihat TKP. Sebuah rumah bergaya klasik cina-jepang terasa begitu nyata.

" lapor! Kami menemukan jenazah dua orang wanita dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan sebelumnya—"

" benarkah?"

Kris langsung masuk mengikuti petugas forensic yang membawa mereka.  
Sesosok mayat dengan posisi terikat di sebuah bangku berlumuran darah—sesosok lagi berada di atas lantai dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan yeoja di bangku.

" tsk! Siapa bajingan yang tega melakukan ini?!"

Pekik Kibum.

" tutup mereka dengan kain yang layak dan segera bawa ke rumah sakit—1/2 jam lagi aku akan melakukan autopsy…"

Team forensic langsung mengangguk, setelah mendapatkan foto mereka langsung memindahkan dua mayat yang sudah kaku itu ke kantung plastic. Luhan mengambil beberapa sempel gambar lewat phonselnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan kesamaan pada apa yang di lihatnya.

" aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh sadis ini berkeliaran disekitarku!"

Desis Kris.  
Phonsel Kris berdering dengan nada dering manis yang membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"—ada apa baby?"

" _gege, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Sehun dan belajar banyak tentang masakan pada Dio jie"_

" oh, baguslah—aku harap kau tidak membuat macam-macam"

" _gege, kapan gege kembali?aku—aku"_

" kau merindukanku?"

" _tentu saja! Oh! Mian! Aku lupa kalau ini masih jam 3 sore—itu artinya gege masih bertugas. Mianhe"_

Kris terkekeh sambil mencoba mengitari ruangan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang petugas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan penuh kebencian. Kris mengabaikan nada tidak biasa yang terdengar dari seberang line, ia fokus pada namja yang berangsur-angsur mendekatinya.

" baby—gege tutup dulu ne?"

" _wae? Apa Tao benar-benar mengganggu gege?"_

" ani—"

Kata-kata Kris tercekat ditenggorokan saat melihat tato di tengkuk petugas yang melewatninya.

" tanda itu—"

Luhan dan Kris saling bertatapan, keduanya langsung panik.

" Tao! Gege akan menelfonmu nanti! Jja!"

" _ge! Piip—pip"_

Kris dan Luhan berlari mengejar namja yang memakai pakaian petugas forensic.

" kejar dia! Kibum! Hubungi kepolisian pusat! Onew cepat bawa orang-orang itu untuk mengejarnya! Aku akan berusaha mengejarnya lewat jalan lain!"

" baik!"

Terjadi kejar-kejaran hingga semua malam. Kris bahkan sempat berkelahi dengan namja yang kini sudah menaiki sebuah taxi dengan menghunuskan sebuah pedang kecil di leher supir taxinya.

" markas! Tolong tutup semua akses keluar daerah untuk taxi plat nomor 8732YI! Palli!"

Kris berlari menyelusuri lorong kepolisian untuk memeriksa CCTV sesuai dengan komando dari Luhan yang menunjuk CCTV.  
Satu persatu CCTV di semua wilayah di periksa.

" sial! Tidak ada satupun!"

Umpat Kris.

" apa dia kabur lewat kapal?"

" kau rapatkan dulu dengan anggotamu, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai dokter"

Pamit Luhan.  
Kris mengangguk.

" aku serahkan padamu—secepatnya tolong berikan data padaku"

Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

" HENTIKAN TANGISANMU! JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!"

" Hun—"

Tao tercekat dengan bentakan yang Sehun ucapkan.

" aku—"

" kau bukan anak kecil lagi Huang Zitao! Dan apa kau tidak tau pekerjaan Kris-hyung? Jadi berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil hanya karna Kris-hyung mematikan sambungan telephone denganmu!"

" Hun-ah, aku—"

" pergilah, aku benar-benar marah padamu! Pergilah! Belajarlah berfikir dengan jernih, kau seperti monster mengerikan yang menempel pada semua orang yang kau temui"

'BLAM'  
Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Tao menatap nanar ke arah pintu.

" hiks—bukan itu—bukan itu maksudku—hiks"

Tao sedikit melirik ke kanan-kiri mencoba memastikan bahwa dirinya berada pada posisi aman. Sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat mendapati bayangan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Tao segera berlari menaiki bus, yang entah membawanya kemana yang jelas ia ingin selalu bersama dengan orang-orang. Jika bicara tentang pangkat, Tao bisa mendapatkan pangkat inspektur dengan mudah hanya karna instingnya dalam menangkap penjahat tepat, namun yeoja panda itu tidak bisa jika harus sendirian.

" Agassi, kau turun dimana? Ini sudah perhentian terahir—"

" eh?"

Segera Tao turun, tempat itu begitu asing di penglihatannya.  
Dengan keberanian yang entah dari mana Tao memberanikan berjalan menyelusuri jalanan sepi mencari tempat-tempat gemerlap yang kiranya bisa membuat Tao merasa tidak lagi diikuti. Setiap langah Tao terasa begitu berat saat berada di jalan yang sepi. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam dan tudung mencoba mendekat.

" ma—mau apa?!"

" membawamu ke neraka manis"

Tao sedikit menjerit dengan wajah-wajah bertopeng yang menggunakan riasan orang mati, seperti hantu korban kecelakaan. Reflex yeoja manis itu begitu cepat kala merasakan seorang menepuk punggungnya.

" KYAAA! GEGE!"

Sambil menangis ketakutan Tao mencoba melawan orang-orang yang menyerangnya dengan samurai, memang lama namun Tao bisa mengatasi mereka dengan baik meskipun ia sendiri mendapatkan luka di kepala dan sudut bibirnya.

" hikss—gege"

Manja?  
Bisa dikatakan Tao memang manja karena bergantung pada orang lain, salahkan Kris yang teramat memanjakan yeoja manis itu. Tao bisa melihat dengan samar seorang yeoja muncul dari mobil yang berhenti di samping beberapa namja yang terkapar.

" kalian tidak berguna! Menyingkirkan satu tikus kecil saja tidak mampu! Pergilah!"

Yeoja itu nampak begitu anggun di mata Tao, hanya saja—senyum sinis itu amat menyakitkan untuk manik matanya lihat. Tao kembali menangis dengan alasan berbeda kala mendapati yeoja itu mendekatinya. Ada rasa kerinduan, kebencian dan kemarahan yang meluap di hatinya. Meski tidak ada yang bisa Tao lakukan kecuali mencoba berdiri dan mempertahankan kesadarannya.

" heh, jadi kau adalah anak pembawa sial itu? Kau sama bodohnya dengan papamu—"

" mama—"

" hah, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan mama. Karena aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang ini, hanya saja aku masih memiliki belas kasihan pada papamu. Hah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau membesarkan anak sepertimu—anak dengan wajah menyeramkan yang bahkan akupun enggan melihatmu jika tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Kau, menyingkirlah dari sisi Oh Sehun! Biarkan Hanna memilikinya. Berkacalah di depan cermin siapa dirimu dan bagaimana keadaanmu. Kau benar-benar mengerikan dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah—jadi menyingkirlah sebelum aku mengatakan siapa dirimu pada orang lain"

Yeoja itu Zui Zian Ahn, ibu kandung Tao. Namun dibandingkan dengan seorang ibu, yeoja itu lebih persis sebagaii pembunuh—ya kali ini ia berhasil membunuh Tao dengan ucapannya. Ia berhasil membunuh pertahanan yang Tao bangun beberapa tahun setelah yeoja itu meruntuhkannya. Tao tertunduk sambil melihat ke arah tangannya. Ia melihat tangannya berlumuran darah—

" andwe! Andwe!"

Zian hanya tertawa setelah melihat anaknya berteriak ketakutan. Ia meninggalkan Tao yang sepertinya tidak terkendali dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya yang semakin membuat yeoja itu panik.

" ANIYAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu terputus saat Tao mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan mondar-mandir di samping tempat tidur Daehyun.

" Minseok, bisakah kau diam? Aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu untuk menolong yeoja ini dan sekarang aku sedang berkonsentrasi setidaknya mengurangi darah di kepalanya sebelum dokter tiba"

" _selamatkan dia! Aku mohon!"_

" aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dengan yeoja ini—tapi seingatku dia teman Sungjin. Aku akan memanggil Sungjin, kau disini saja"

Daehyun berlari ke sebuah kamar dimana ia bisa menemukan seorang namja tampan tengah tertidur di atas kasur dengan berbalutkan selimut tebal.

" Kim Sungjin! Bangunlah—temanmu terluka"

" eughh?"

Sungjin meleguh beberapa kali sebelum membuka matanya.

" temanmu terluka, dia ada di kamarku"

" nugu?"

" Minseok-ssi memanggilnya Tao—"

" MWO?"

Daehyun mengangguk.  
Tidak beberapa lama seorang dokter datang dan merawat luka Tao.

" bukankah dia Huang Zitao?"

" uisa tau?"

" dia anak temanku, kenapa ada disini?"

Tanya Wookie.

" aku menemukannya di jalan saat pulang dari syuting film, aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit namun seseorang mengatakan jika ia tidak akan suka jika berada di rumah sakit. Maaf telah membuatmu kemari"

" tidak apa, aku akan menggantikan pakaiannya. Apa kalian memiliki pakaian?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.

" _di kamar Luhan! Aku—aku punya baju di kamar Luhan"_

" aku tidak diijinkan untuk membuka kamar itu—"

Sungjin dan Wookie menatap bingung pada Daehyun yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

" hehe—sepertinya ada, hanya saja sepertinya aku harus masuk ke kamar Luhan-ssi tanpa ijin"

Keduanya mengangguk.  
Tidak lama Wookie keluar dari kamar Daehyun, ia tersenyum.

" luka dikepalanya—apa dia berkelahi?"

" entahlah—aku tidak melihat siapapun kecuali dia di jalan"

Wookie memandang sebentar ke arah Tao, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun.

" kalian kenal dengannya?"

" aku teman sekelas Tao—"

" kalau begitu aku pamit, aku titip Tao—dan jika terjadi apa-apa padanya telephone aku"

Setelah Wookie pergi Sungjin dan Daehyun masuk ke kamar Daehyun.

" hyung—aku rasa ada yang aneh, tidak mungkinkan Tao bisa terluka seperti ini? Dia seorang ahli beladiri—"

" mungkin dia sedang tidak siap—"

Lama mereka berada di kamar Daehyun hingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat meninggalkan Minseok yang berjaga layaknya seorang eoma.  
Pagi-pagi Tao mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat mendengar bunyi panggilan di phonselnya.

" aku? Aku ada dimana? Aghh!"

Mata panda Tao menajam kala merasakan nyeri yang tidak terelakkan kala mengangkat tangan kirinya. Tangannya terbalut dengan perban hingga sebatas telapak tangan, sudut bibirnya terasa perih saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Warna mata kesukaan Kris perlahan memudar—seakan jiwa itu mengunci warna lain yang akan terpancarkan di manik coklat milik Tao. Tao membiarkan panggilan terus saja berulang hingga beberapa kali ia mencoba meraihnya dengan tangan kanan yang hanya terluka sedikit.

"…"

" _baby? Kau marah padaku? Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu—"_

"…"

" _baby? Katakan padaku bagaimana harimu? Kau bilang kemarin kau ingin bercerita sesuatu? Apa kau membuat sesuatu yang enak untuk gege?"_

"…"

" _Tao? Huang Zitao?"_

'CEKLEK'  
Sungjin tersenyum melihat Tao sudah terbangun.

" maaf, aku mengganggumu—"

" _Tao? Kau bersama siapa? Ya!?"_

" pip"

Tao memutuskan sambungan begitu saja.

" antarkan aku pulang—"

" eh?"

" hari ini ada ulangan"

Sungjin menatap bingung ke arah Tao, tidak biasanya ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada dingin seperti sekarang. Dan—matanya? Sungjin tidak pernah melihat tatapan datar atau bahkan meski tertutup dengan helaian rambut, Sungjin masih bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan Tao.

" Tao—kau?"

" aku bisa sendiri"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Tao keluar dari apartemen milik Luhan, ia berjalan dengan pikiran kosong layaknya mayat hidup. Ia tidak begitu perduli bagaimana kakinya merasakan nyeri, yang ia ingin segera pergi ke apartemennya.

" _Tao—ada apa denganmu? Tao?"_

Minseok mengikuti Tao hingga ke apartemen Kris. Ia bisa melihat tangisan Tao pecah kembali saat tiba di kamarnya. Sekitar satu jam Tao menangis hingga ia bangkit meraih seragamnya dan pergi ke sekolah. Ia tiba di sekolah saat pelajaran kedua dimulai, yeoja manis itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Bahkan teguran dari satpam ia abaikan. Langkah tertatih itu mengarah ke sebuah kelas, dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah Tao masuk ke ruangan kelas yang kontan membuat perhatian teman sekelasnya dan guru teralihkan.

" Huang Zi Tao—kau? Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?"

Sekali lirikan tajam Guru Myun langsung terdiam, kata-kata yang biasa ia lontarkan pada murid yang terlambat tercekat di tenggorokannya kala melihat tatapan Tao. Begitu cepat hingga ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Tao bisa melihat Sehun menatapnya kaget—yeoja itu terus mengarahkan langkahnya ke pojok ruangan hingga berhadapan dengan Hanna.

" kau bisa menyingkir dari tempat ini sendiri atau aku yang akan melemparmu?"

" a—a—"

Hanna yang biasanya banyak bicara kaget mendapati aura kelam Tao. Dengan cepat ia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan duduk di bangku yang biasa Tao duduki bersama dengan Sehun.

" ada apa dengan Tao? Apa aku memang keterlaluan kemarin?"

Setelah ulangan selesai semuanya berhamburan keluar—

" Tao! Kau bawa bekal apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Dongho tidak ditanggapi oleh Tao yang berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Tao duduk di atas batas aman atap. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat begitu ketakutan.

.

.

" _HENTIKAN TANGISANMU! JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!"_

.

.

Suara Sehun memulai ingatannya tentang hari kelam yang baru saja ia alami.

.

.

" _kau bukan anak kecil lagi Huang Zitao! Dan apa kau tidak tau pekerjaan Kris-hyung? Jadi berhentilah_ _merengek seperti anak kecil hanya karna Kris-hyung mematikan sambungan telephone denganmu!"_

" _pergilah, aku benar-benar marah padamu! Pergilah! Belajarlah berfikir dengan jernih, kau seperti monster yang menempel"_

.

.

Hingga ingatan tentang seorang yeoja cantik yang seharusnya bisa ia panggil 'mama' dengan nada manja, terngiang mengiringi semua luka dan ketakutan yang pernah ia miliki.

.

.

" _heh, jadi kau adalah anak pembawa sial itu? Kau sama bodohnya dengan papamu—"_

" _mama—"_

" _hah, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan mama. Karena aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang ini, hanya saja aku masih memiliki belas kasihan pada papamu. Hah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau membesarkan anak sepertimu—anak dengan wajah menyeramkan yang bahkan akupun enggan melihatmu jika tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Kau, menyingkirlah dari sisi Oh Sehun! Biarkan Hanna memilikinya. Berkacalah di depan cermin siapa dirimu dan bagaimana keadaanmu. Kau benar-benar mengerikan dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah—jadi menyingkirlah sebelum aku mengatakan siapa dirimu pada orang lain"_

_._

_._

Yeoja itu Zui Zian Ahn, ibu kandung Tao. Bukan seperti layaknya seorang ibu, yeoja itu bahkan sempat menyiksa Tao secara psikis. Masih ingat bagaimana Zian meninggalkan anaknya setelah membawa seluruh kekayaan yang mereka miliki, setelah meninggalkan Tao yang bersimbah darah seorang pengasuh setia keluarga Huang. Zian tidak pernah muncul dihadapan Tao karena menjalani hukuman atas tidak pembunuhan yang ia lakukan, dia bebas sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu setelah Hangeng dengan baik hati mencoba menyelesaikan kasus yang membelilit Zian. Tapi bagaikan air susu dibalas air tuba, yeoja itu justru memeras Hangeng dengan menggunakan Tao. Hingga kemarin malam yeoja itu muncul dengan ucapan yang tidak pantas di ucapkan seorang 'mama'.

.

.

" _andwe! Andwe!"_

_._

_._

Tawa itu begitu menyakitkan, tawa seorang mama kala melihat anaknya berteriak ketakutan. Ia meninggalkan dengan ingatan akan pertumpahan darah yang pernah melibatkan Tao. Tao ingat pasti kejadian mengerikan itu—dimana ia melihat sang mama sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain selain Hangeng. Kala itu Tao masih berumur sekitar 7 tahun, bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang bersama dengan Zian. Mereka mengepung Tao dan menakut-nakuti Tao dengan ancaman yang mengerikan. Bahkan dengan senang hati Zian melihat bagaimana teman-temannya merobek pakaian yang Tao kenakan. Tao berlari mengitari ruang tamu, ia menggunakan segala kemampuan bela diri miliknya untuk melawan. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah pistol dengan beberapa peluru milik Hangeng. Ia mengarahkan seluruh pistol ke teman-teman Zian, menembak kaki dan lengan—

.

.

" _Zitao!"_

.

.

Pekikan bibi Fu membuat Tao sadar jika sang mama tengah mengarahkan timah panas ke arahnya. Hingga terdengar beberapa kali letusan, darah mengalir mewarnai tubuh mungil Tao.

_._

_._

" _bibi Fu!?"_

" _tsk, dasar anak sial! Kau pembunuh!"_

.

.

Zian meletakkan pistol ditangan Tao membuat yeoja yang kini tengah mematung dengan bersimbah darah itu melesatkan sebuah peluru yang memaksa bibi Fu untuk meninggalkan Tao selama-lamanya.

_._

_._

" _kau adalah pembunuh!"_

" _ti—"_

" _monster!"_

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Tao berjalan mendahului Sehun. Pikirannya kacau, antara ketakutan-penyesalan dan keinginannya. Semua tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia begitu takut orang lain mengetahui bagaimana dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh—antara takut jika tidak ada lagi yang akan bersamanya. Tao begitu polos hingga membiarkan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar dan menyeramkan seiring dengan apa yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

" apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?"

Batin Sehun.

" Hun-ah, aku rasa Tao benar-benar aneh. Kau kan yang dekat dengannya—bisakah kau menjaganya?"

" aku sedang mengajarinya cara hidup mandiri—"

" tapi tidak dengan membiarkannya berkelahi! Kau tau? Semalam hyung ku menemukannya terkapar di pinggir jalan"

" mwo?"

Mata Sehun menajam.

" benarkah?"

" kau tidak lihat?! Luka di kepalanya karena benturan terhadap benda tajam, dan tubuhnya memar—kau kira Tao main-main? Dia benar-benar butuh dirimu!"

Sehun mengarahkan arah pandangannya pada Tao yang berjalan menjauh, membiarkan orang-orang menyingkir memberinya jalan. Sebuah klakson mengagetkan Sehun, ia bisa melihat mobil Dio berhenti di samping jalan. Tanpa komando Sehun berlari mendekati Tao.

" Tao! Kau marah padaku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Apa kemarin aku keterlaluan? Apa—"

" menyingkirlah, aku tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun"

Tao mendorong Sehun menjauh setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan nada sedingin yang ia bisa. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya melihat Tao mandangnya dingin.

" Tao—"

" jangan mendekat!"

Langkah Sehun tertahan.

" apa yang terjadi Tao? Kau kena—"

" tidak ada yang terjadi padaku, inilah aku sebenarnya—_monster_"

Kata moster itu terucap begitu lirih dari bibir Tao, namun meskipun begitu Sehun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Tao katakan. Dio berjalan keluar—

" ada apa dengan Tao-ie?"

" aku salah—Kyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya? Dia menolakku! Dia—"

" sudahlah, kau bawa mobilku. Aku akan mengikutinya"

Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Dio sebelum mengangguk membawa mobil kesayangan Dio.  
Dio berjalan mendapingi Tao, ia tau Tao tidak begitu mengacuhkannya meski ia mendiamkan Dio yang berjalan santai di sampingnya.

" kau tidak ingin ke kedai milik Minseok-ssi? Aku dengar disana sedang ada syuting"

Tao terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan apapun, bahkan jika Dio tidak menarik lengannya beberapa kali nyawa Tao akan berahir di jalan mengingat lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Dio memeluk Tao erat tidak perduli jika yeoja itu menolaknya hingga sebuah isakan terdengar begitu lirih.

" hiks—aku—aku monster! Jie jie—mereka bilang aku tidak pantas hidup! Aku—aku monster yang membunuh bibi Fu, aku monster yang dilahirkan oleh seorang pembunuh—hiks aku bisa membunuh kalian hiks"

Dio merasa begitu lega, usahanya mengikuti Tao selama dua jam berhasil membuat Tao luluh dan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dio juga bisa melihat mata Sehun tercekat kaget.

" aku—aku tidak pantas ada di dunia—aku pembawa sial! Aku—"

" dengarkan jiejie—"

Dio menatap tajam ke arah mata Tao yang kini jelas terlihat ketakutan dan menyesal.

" kau adalah panda manis, dongsaeng jiejie. Panda manis kesayangan keluarga Huang dan Kris-ssi. Kau bukan monster, siapa yang mengataimu monster? Apa itu Sehun? Sehun tidak bermak—"

" tapi aku benar-benar monster! Aku berlumuran darah—aku membunuh bibi Fu! Aku—"

" baby, tidak ada monster yang menangis seperti ini, tidak ada monster yang menangisi kepergian Kris-ssi sambil menggendong boneka panda. Dengar—siapapun yang mengataimu monster, dialah monster itu sendiri. Ara?"

" hiks—jie—"

'BRUK'  
Tidak begitu lama Tao terkapar di pelukan Dio.

" Sehun! Bantu aku! Tao pingsan!"

Sehun langsung berlari membantu Dio membawa Tao ke mobil. Mereka langsung pergi ke rumah mereka sambil membawa Tao yang pingsan.

" benar-benar karena kata-kataku?"

Guman Sehun.  
Dio membantu mengganti perban yang melingkar di kepala Tao saat mereka sudah membawa Tao ke kamar tamu rumah mereka. Sehun duduk di samping ranjang.

" sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan hingga Tao begini?"

" sungguh! Kyung, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya memintanya diam dan pergi setelah menangis karena Kris menutup telephone darinya…"

" ini semua salah Hunni! Sekarang tinggalkan kamar ini! Aku akan menggantikan pakaian Tao—"

" baiklah—"

Setelah Sehun pergi Dio menatap Tao yang mulai mengigau, hingga mata coklat seindah mata kucing itu terlihat.

" jie jie—"

" aku disini, nah sekarang kau mau memakai pakaian sendiri atau aku akan membantumu?"

Tao menggeleng.

" baiklah, aku ke dapur sebentar—"

Tatapan Tao memang masih terkesan datar, namun yeoja itu melakukan apa yang Dio pesankan untuknya. Ia melihat phonsel yang bergetar di sampingnya. Tidak lama Dio muncul dengan nampan berisikan susu coklat dan bubur yang masih mengepul. Ia tersenyum duduk menjajari Tao yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

" baby—makan dulu ne? Sehun bilang kamu tidak makan hari ini—"

" jie jie—aku bukan orang baik"

" eh?"

Dio menatap Tao yang memandangi keluar jendela.

" –aku pembawa sial…yeoja itu mengatakan itu padaku…yeoja itu selalu mengatakan agar Tao lenyap dari kehidupannya, agar papa menjauhkan Tao darinya. Jie jie—Tao takut kalau semua meninggalkan Tao sendirian, Tao takut jika papa dan Kris gege meninggalkan Tao…Tao benar-benar tidak ingin kalian meninggalkan Tao karna Tao adalah monster—"

Dio terkekeh mengusap rambut Tao.

" baby, aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa membunuh bibi Fu seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Yang aku tau, kau adalah dongsaengku. Kau adalah adik kesayangan Sehun meski kalian lahir di tahun yang sama. Kau tidak usah takut bagaimana dulu kau berlumuran darah, hem—kalau boleh jujur, yang pantas di panggil monster adalah aku. Membunuh, merampok, mengamiyaya orang adalah hal yang wajar untukku—kau pernah dengar bagaimana dulu aku seorang ketua Yakuza di jepang? Bagi seorang Yakuza, untuk menguasai daerah kita membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membunuh dan mengamiyaya orang. Terutama bagi seorang ketua—jadi jika kau ingin membandingkan kelamnya masa lalu, masa lalumu yang tidak sengaja membunuh bibi kesayanganmu hanya sebagian kecil dari dosa yang ku miliki. Huang Zitao, sekarang aku tanya padamu, jawab jie jie dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu—"

Tao menatap Dio.

" apa yang kau rasakan saat ingatan tentang darah bibi Fu membanjiri lantai tiba-tiba muncul?"

" sakit—hiks"

" apa yang kau lihat terahir kali dari wajah bibi Fu sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terahirnya?"

" tersenyum—bibi Fu tersenyum padaku"

Dio kembali mengusap kepala Tao.

" bibi Fu, pasti amat menyayangimu sehingga dia mau berkorban untukmu. Bibi Fu memang mungkin mati karenamu, tapi jangan pernah memungkiri pengorbanannya"

" aku membunuhnya—"

" tidak sengaja, dan itu kau bisa menanyakan pada papamu atau Kris yang berkerja di kepolisian. Sekarang waktunya bangkit! Dan makan—Sehun sangat menghawatirkanmu, maafkan mulutnya yang tidak bisa direm untuk waktu yang lama"

" jie jieeeee—"

Sehun mengusap dadanya lega saat mendengar pekikan Tao. Ia tau Tao sudah kembali pada dirinya yang manis dan akan mengungkapkan apa saja yang ia rasakan. Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu dan mendapati Tao menangis tersedu di pelukan Dio.

" Ya! Kau masih ingin menangis panda? Hentikan tangisanmu dan makanlah—aku khusus memasakkan bubur sebagai ucapan maafku"

" HUEEEE HUNIEEE!"

Sehun menerima pelukan dari Tao.  
Ketiganya saling bercerita menceritakan bagaimana kelamnya dunia mereka, mencoba membuka wawasan lebih luas untuk menjadi lebih baik pada kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani.

" setiap manusia memang monster, jadi jangan pernah down karna seseorang memanggilmu monster. Dan—ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar kalah dalam perkelahian? Aku tidak yakin—"

" hiks! Hunie jahat! Kemarin aku ketakutan dan menangis karna melihat beberapa bayangan yang mengikuti Tao sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Dan setelah pergi dari rumah Hunnie mereka mengikutiku hingga ke sebuah jalanan yang sepi, mereka menggunakan topeng hantu yang menakutkan makanya Tao kalah dan melawannya dengan ketakutan—"

Sehun menghentikan acara makan camilannya dan menatap Tao.

" siapa yang mengikutimu?"

Tao menggeleng, raut wajahnya kembali sendu.

" Ya! Singkirkan ekspresi mengerikan itu dari wajahmu , kau benar-benar jelek dengan ekspresi itu. Kau hanya boleh menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia, baby—"

" mereka orang-orang suruhan Hanna?"

Celetukan Sehun membuat Dio menatap Sehun penasaran. Tao mengangguk—

" mereka memintaku menjauhimu, menyingkir dari kehidupan—dan yang melakukan itu adalah Zui Zian Ahn, mamaku—"

" MWO?"

Tao mengangguk.

" aku—aku—"

Dio langsung memeluk Tao.

" sudahlah, aku yakin masih banyak yang lebih mencintaimu daripada orang yang membencimu"

" hiks—"

.

.

.

Daehyun mengarahkan tatapannya pada sesosok yeoja yang melayang-layang di sampingnya.

" Minseok-ssi, bisakah kau jangan melayang? Aku sedikit ngeri melihatmu melayang"

" _tapi aku arwah—"_

" Ah sudahlah, dari pada kau melayang-layang di sekitarku bagaimana kalau kau pergi dan kembali ke tubuhmu"

" _kalau aku bisa—aku akan melakukannya"_

Wajah pucat Minseok berubah menjadi sendu.

" ah—baiklah, kau benar-benar berniat mengikutiku?"

" _aku hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang diriku—"_

" kau salah mengikutiku—aku tidak tau sama sekali kehidupanmu, mian"

Daehyun duduk di sebuah bangku, ia sedikit mendesah.

" selain kau mengunjungi apartemen Luhan-ssi, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu—apa itu bisa membantu?"

Minseok menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia juga tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mengetahui ada orang yang melihat dan bisa berbicara padanya adalah suatu anugrah.

" _kira-kira apa yang belum aku selesaikan di dunia ini? Aku bahkan tidak ingat—apa tentang Lulu? Sama seperti yang Chen katakan atau ada hal lain yang membuatku harus seperti ini?"_

Keduanya nampak serius dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Daehyun-ssi! Saat nya take!"

Suara seorang staff memutuskan lamunan kedua manusia beda frekuensi itu. Daehyun berdiri sekilas memandang Minseok,-

" _tenang saja, aku ingin menemui mamaku atau Chen—selamat berkerja!"_

Daehyun mengangguk.

.

.

Lost Memory

.

.

Kehilangan ingatan bukan berarti aku akan menghilangkan keberadaanmu dalam arti hidupku..selamanya aku akan tertap memegang tanganmu—bahkan meskipun itu tidak mungkin, aku akan membuatnya mungkin asalkan aku bisa bersamamu—

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya, dalam kurun waktu tertentu.

" dimana?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk seorang namja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Namja tampan dengan luka di kepala itu menatapnya penuh dengan kerinduan dan penyesalan tertahankan.

" nuguya?"

Keduanya sama-sama mencari tahu akan arti masing-masing dalam ingatannya, hingga keduanya sama-sama mengerang. Kecelakaan itu menghilangkan apa yang terpenting untuk kedua insan yang tengah terdiam menikmati rasa sakit kala beberapa kilasan masa lalu bergelayut manja di pikiran mereka. Bagaikan batu yang membeku di dalam kerasnya dunia, keduanya sama-sama diam dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kerinduan. Air mata mengalir menyusup dari sela kelopak mata, menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan yang membuncak di dalam dada. Baik Baekhyun atau Kai masih terdiam saling memandang membiarkan alunan musik menata kehidupan mereka. Suara berisik AC memberikan warna lain dari heningnya ruangan yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

'CEKLEK'  
Seorang namja tampan datang, ia tersenyum manis pada dua orang yang tengah menatapnya bingung, seakan dirinyalah orang yang bisa meluruskan dan memecahkan keheningan.

" Daehyun siapa dia?"

Namja itu, Daehyun.  
Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati dua manusia yang masih menuntut ke terangan darinya, tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa kata-kata berarti. Keduanya hanya memandang dengan pandangan menuntut hingga namja tampan itu menyerah.

" kalian saling melupakan—namun tidak ingin saling melepaskan"

Gumanan itu begitu lirih hingga dua orang itu tidak begitu mendengar. Ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada keduanya, dua orang yang amat ia cintai—sebagai teman dan sebagai seseorang yang memang memiliki hatinya. Ya, Daehyun menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya untuk Baekhyun demi Kai—seorang yang Baekhyun cintai dengan tulus. Cinta sepihak memang tidak menyenangkan, apalagi mencintai seorang sahabat yang juga mencintai sahabat kita yang lain. Namun Daehyun tetap menikmati setiap hari bersama dengan pujaan hatinya yang memuja orang lain. Menyakitkan? Begitulah perasaan egois yang sering muncul di angan-angan namja tampan itu, tapi Daehyun akan lebih memilih dirinya merasa kesakitan dari pada harus melihat Baekhyun dan Kai seperti sekarang ini. Mereka kehilangan ingatan mereka karena kecelakaan setelah mereka bertengkar—Daehyun mencoba mengatakan pada 2 orang temannya itu kemungkinan yang ingin mereka buang dari ingatan mereka. Entah hubungan mereka atau perkelahian mereka, dalam hal ini Daehyun hanya bisa menjadi seorang penonton.

" Daehyun—mengapa perasaanku saat melihat Baekhyun seperti aku ingin menangis? Kenapa kadang perutku berisikan kupu-kupu kala melihat senyum yeoja itu—apakah ini perasaanku yang hilang?"

Kata-kata Kai kala memandangi Baekhyun dari kejauhan membuat Daehyun terdiam.

" kau mencintainya, kau harus memilih merajut kembali ingatanmu atau terpaku untuk mencari ingatanmu yang telah hilang"

Cukup manis bagi Baekhyun kala medengar nasihat dari Daehyun tentang perasaannya terhadap Kai. Hingga keduanya merajut kembali kenangan yang hilang, memulai dari awal tantangan demi tantangan yang menghadang mereka. Perbedaan latar belakang hingga campur tangan kedua orang tua mereka, semua mereka lalui. Hingga ahir mereka menemukan apa yang ingin mereka hilangkan—memerlukan pengorbankan seorang teman untuk kembali mengingatnya. Daehyun harus terus berada di samping mereka kala mereka membutuhkannya, menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran—menjadi dokter bahkan menjadi kakak untuk menghibur mereka.  
Ingatan akan kesengsaraan, ingatan bagaimana mereka menyakiti orang lain dengan perasaan yang masing-masing miliki ahirnya muncul. Mereka ingin membuang semua pengorbanan yang telah mereka berikan dengan menjadi individu baru—

" aku mencintaimu"

Kata-kata itu terucap manis sebagai ahir peristiwa sebelum Kai mencium Baekhyun.

.

.

" CUT!"

Semua crew film bertepuk tangan saling memberi semangat.

" aku senang sekali dengan ending ini—"

Puji Heechul yang langsung mendekati sutradara.

" acting mereka bertiga meningkat! Aku akan senang hati mengerjakan film lagi bersama mereka—"

Sutradara ( Choi Minho ) tersenyum menyalami Heechul. Heechul terkekeh langsung mendekati ketiga actor yang baru saja merampungkan acting mereka.

" tidak salahkan aku memasangkan kalian bertiga? Minho sangat puas dengan acting kalian—"

Daehyun mengangguk.

" Daehyun! Kau ingat dengan konfresi pers besok? Aku kira akan lebih baik jika kau melakukan take untuk pembuatan barner dan poster—Baekhyun-ssi, kau tidak ada kuliah besok?"

" aniya—"

" baguslah, Kai?"

" aku ada fansmeet jam 8 pagi—"

" oke, kalau begitu kita adakan pemotretan jam 1 siang, jadi selamat beristirahat"

Setelah mengangguk pada Heechul mereka pergi.

Heechul tersenyum, ia benar-benar kagum dengan talenta yang ia lihat pada tiga artisnya itu. Kai adalah seorang singer-dancer yang menjajal acting pertamanya di layar lebar bersama Baekhyun dan Daehyun beberapa waktu lalu, kini Kai sudah bisa mengembangkan actingnya. Baekhyun? Yeoja itu sungguh orang yang berbeda—dan Heechul benar-benar menyadarinya. Dalam kalayak umum, public melihat debut kembali Baekhyun dari seorang model majalah beberapa waktu lalu. Meskipun pada kenyataan, debut Baekhyun adalah film ini—dengan susah payah Baekhyun mencoba menyempurnakan acting dari seorang yang menjadi dirinya dalam beberapa waktu hingga Heechul bisa memberinya pujian adalah hal yang paling tidak Baekhyun bayangkan. Tidak mendapatkan komentar pedas dari Heechul saja ia sudah bersyukur. Daehyun, namja yang pernah menyelamatkan Minseok dan kini tinggal di apartemen mahal milik Luhan. Heechul menemukan bakatnya sebagai penulis novel yang kemudian dengan seenak kepala Heechul meminta Daehyun untuk merubah novel tersebut menjadi sebuah film yang ahirnya terjual habis di pasaran. Daehyun tidak luput untuk menjadi seorang actor berbakat bersama dengan Kai dan Baekhyun.

" Oppa—"

Daehyun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

" ne?"

" Oppa sudah ingin pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar di sebuah café?"

Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya membenahi property miliknya, jujur ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun—meski ia tau, yeoja yang dulu bersamanya adalah orang lain yang memakai wajah Baekhyun. Tapi bagi Kai—ia tetap mencintai Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun sebagai Baekhyun atau orang lain sebagai Baekhyun. Yang Kai tau, cintanya tulus—

" oh! Bagaimana kalau kita ke café langgananku? Tenang saja—café itu sepi dari penggemar"

Tawar Kai.  
Baik Baekhyun ataupun Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya kala mendapati Kai semangat untuk keluar bersama.

" ayolah—dan kalau kau mengenal Luhan, berarti kau mengenal Minseok—café itu milik Minseok, dongsaengku berkerja paruh waktu disana"

Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan langsung menarik tangan Daehyun dan Baekhyun.  
Suasana café terasa begitu sejuk dan klasik dengan diputarnya beberapa lagu klasik yang mempermanis suasana. Kai membawa kedua temannya untuk duduk di sudut ruangan dan tersenyum pada seorang yeoja manis yang membawakan menu ke arah mejanya.

" Oppa? Ba—Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Dio kaget saat melihat Dio menatapnya tidak percaya.

" tidak mungkin—"

Guman Dio.

" maaf, apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Tanya Daehyun.  
Dio langsung menggeleng dan menyerahkan buku menu—setelah mencatat beberapa makanan yang dipesan, Dio langsung pergi ke dapur, ia mencari ruang untuk menelfon seseorang yang kiranya bisa tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

" _yeoboseo?"_

"Kris-ssi, aku Dio—aku melihat Baekhyun-ssi bersama dengan oppaku"

" _oh?"_

" kenapa hanya 'oh'? bukankah ini bahaya? Bagaimana kalau dia komplotan dari—"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang telephone.

" _tenang saja, dia adalah Baekhyun yang asli—dan dari yang aku dapat dia sama sekali tidak ada sambungannya dengan operasi kita tempo hari. Dan 'Black Hole' bukankah kita sudah menenggelamkan semua penjahat itu bersama timah panas? Ah! Sudah dulu—aku harus mengecek sesuatu. Tolong jaga Tao—katakan padanya untuk memaafkanku…bye!"_

Dio menatap phonselnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" anu—boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Dio sedikit terlonjak. Dio menoleh—

" wa—waeyo?"

Baekhyun sedikit menoleh ke arah ruangan yang penuh dengan pekerja. Dio mengangguk dan meletakkan buku menu yang tadi sempat ia bawa. Perlahan ia berjalan ke belakang café diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi versi dirimu, bagaimana aku—"

" maksudmu?"

" kau pasti tau—aku melihat fotomu di apartemen Kris-ssi. Meski kau terlihat berbeda tapi aku yakin itu kau, kau ikut operasi itu bukan? Kau bagian dari team yang Kris-ssi bentuk bukan?"

Dio memiringkan kepalanya bingung—ia tidak tau harus bilang apa pada yeoja yang pernah menjadi lawannya, meski lebih tepatnya wajah yang pernah menyelinap ke team yang Kris bentuk.

" semua yang ku ketahui—hampir sama dengan yang Kris-ssi ketahui"

" kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu tentang ku?"

" jujur, kita sama sekali tidak akrab. Meski kau kekasih oppaku dan berkerja dalam perusahaan yang sama—tapi kita jarang bertemu. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak perduli denganmu yang mencoba merusak hubungan sahabatku dan meninggalkannya demi bersama oppaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di otakmu kala itu—"

Baekhyun terduduk.

" itu bukan aku—"

" bagaimanapun kau menyangkal, kami akan tetap percaya itu kau. Ini memang tidak adil karna secara tidak langsung kau mendapatkan perasaan-perasaan aneh dari sekelilingmu karna orang lain, namun meski kau menyangkal dan menolak perasaan-perasaan itu akan ada di sekelilingmu. Saranku, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri untuk sekarang. Melupakan perasaan keingintahuanmu yang begitu besar dengan berpikir perasaan yang ada saat ini memang untuk dirimu. Aku yakin ini sangat tidak adil, tapi setidaknya aku percaya kau bisa mengatasi segalanya dengan baik"

Ucapan dari Dio membuat Baekhyun sedikit terdiam.

" namja yang bernama Kai—apa dia tau jika yang menjadi kekasihnya bukan aku?"

" Ne, oppaku tau. Namun sepertinya dia tetap mencintai Baekhyun, siapapun Baekhyun. Aku yakin diapun mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang menyamar sebagai dirimu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang juga mencintai Baekhyun asli—yang membuat oppaku jatuh cinta adalah seorang yeoja dengan sosok 'Baekhyun' itulah yang aku tau. Dan—jika kau melihat anak kalian, ups! Maksudku anak yang lahir saat bersama dengan yeoja palsu itu, aku yakin kau akan mengatakan itu mirip dengan kalian berdua-Baekhyun dan Kai. Aku sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa? Tapi mungkin Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain untuk kalian bertiga"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia membiarkan Dio menepuk pundaknya pelan mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Baekhyun mencari kebernaran apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam pikiran dan hatinya hingga kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

" aku—aku akan mencobanya"

" tunggu! Kau tidak ingin mendekati Chanyeol-ssi lagi bukan?"

Pertanyaan Dio membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, ia bangkit dan tersenyum semanis ia bisa.

" memangnya aku apa? Maaf ya, aku tidak berniat berkencan dengan Chanyeol oppa sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, jadi jangan pernah mengada-ada"

" tapi kau—"

" aku dan Chanyeol oppa sudah mengahirinya jauh-jauh hari, jadi tenang saja"

Dio tersenyum.

" Kyungsoo! Makanan siap!"

Teriakan seorang karyawati membuat Dio mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu belakang café, ia lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap.

" aku yakin kau akan bahagia"

" yang ku harap hanya aku bisa melakukan apapun semauku"

Ucap Baekhyun mendahului Dio.  
Daehyun dan Kai keduanya mengobrol hangat saat Baekhyun tidak ada.

"—jadi?"

" yah—aku tidak begitu tau tentang Luhan-ssi kecuali dia namja over prokterktif pada Minseok. Aku tidak jadi mendekati Minseok karna Luhan-ssi dan Sehun selalu menempel padanya, mengingat bagaimana Minseok yang polos bersama kedua namja itu membuatku senang…"

Kata-kata Kai sukses membuat Daehyun mengangguk.

" kenapa kau tanya tentang Minseok? Apa kau juga menyukainya? Aku sarankan kau mencari yeoja lain, Luhan-ssi dia adalah namja yang aku sendiri sebagai namja merasa kalah. Ibarat kata jika Minseok mengatakan Luhan-ssi untuk terjun ke jurang maka namja itu akan dengan senang hati terjun ke jurang. Aku bisa melihat obsesi, cinta dan posesivnya seorang Luhan-ssi hanya jika ia bersama dengan Minseok, hemmm—cinta bisa merubah segalanya menjadi keegoisan"

" apa Luhan-ssi memaksakan sesuatu pada Minseok?"

Kai terkekeh pelan.

" Yang aku lihat sih, tidak ada. Luhan-ssi melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk bersama dan membuat Minseok bahagia meski pada kenyataannya Minseok tidak pernah melihatnya dalam artian lain, yeoja itu terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang Luhan-ssi coba ungkapkan…hingga terahir aku mendengar Luhan-ssi meninggalkan Seoul dan kembali ke Cina, tanpa kata. Dan aku bertemu dengannya terahir saat kejadian di kapal itu, dia menerbangkan sebuah helikopter hanya untuk mencari Minseok. Dia bahkan mengumpat dan berteriak pada siapapun untuk mencari Minseok dalam keadaan hidup dan baik-baik saja. Dia menembus badai hanya untuk mencari Minseok dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada"

Melihat Kai mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang Minseok, Daehyun mengangguk.  
Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya dan menatap dua namja yang kini tengah memiliki dua ekspresi berbeda.

" ada apa?"

Tanya-nya.

" tidak ada"

Jawab Kai dan Daehyun bersamaan.  
Baekhyun menatap Daehyun, yang langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum menandakan ia akan mengatakan apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

" Minseok—teman sekelas Chen dan Chanyeol-ssi"

Ungkap Daehyun.

" Minseok? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah yeoja yang paling menjadi incaran para murid namja di sekolah. Terahir aku ingat saat aku kelas tiga dan dia kelas satu—nah dia sudah mendapatkan banyak penggemar terutama—eum—Sehun? Oh Sehun? Murid SMP yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Minseok pergi. Meski dia masih SMP tapi ia tidak perduli dan tetap menjadi pengekor setia Minseok. Ada apa dengan Minseok? Oppa mengenalnya?"

Tanya Baekhyun.  
Daehyun mengangguk dan menceritakan sedikit tentang pertemuannya dengan Minseok dan Luhan.

" Oh—aku tidak ingat sih bagaimana dia, tapi aku sering dengar dari teman-temanku, dia memang baik. Apa Kai pernah mengenalnya?"

Kai yang sedari tadi diam, karena merasa dirinya berbeda dengan perasaannya kaget mendengar namanya disebut pertama kali oleh Baekhyun.

" nugu? Minseok? Ne—aku sempat menjadi fans nya, kkkk"

" wah! Tidak ku sangka dia memiliki fans seorang idol sepertimu kkkk"

Mereka mengobrol sedikit demi sedikit untuk memecahkan kekakuan dan keheningan yang ada, hingga tawa mulai tercipta seiring dengan kehangatan yang mencairkan suasana.

.

.

.

Minseok menoleh pada dua orang yang datang ke kamar yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya tengah berbaring di tengah alat-alat kedokteran.

" bibi—"

" oh? Chen? kau datang nak?"

Chen mengangguk sekilas.  
Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang Chen mengangguk memberi hormat pada Sungmin.

" Yeolie, palli ucapkan salam pada nenek—"

Ajak Chanyeol pada bayi manis yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Daeyeol langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum memberikan permen yang ada di tangannya untuk Sungmin saat Sungmin mengusap kepalanya pelan.

" aigo~ dia manis sekali, benarkah ini anak kalian?"

Chen dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

" iya sih, tidak diragukan lagi mereka mirip kakek dan neneknya kkk"

Daeyeol kecil langsung menunjuk ke arah kaca yang menunjukan dimana Minseok berbaring.

" bagaimana keadaan eoni?"

Sungmin tersenyum lirih, ia menoleh ke sosok anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap.

" tidak ada perkembangan, hanya saja Luhan bilang jika seminggu lagi ia akan melepas alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuh Minni. Kecuali pemacu jantung—ia bilang keadaan tubuh Minni sudah berangsur membaik secara fisik, meski ia juga tidak tau kapan Minni akan membuka matanya lagi. Kyuhyun bilang saat Minni membuka matanya, ia terlihat sangat bahagia melihat Kyuhyun dan Luhan—"

Chen mengangguk, ia ikut duduk di sofa yang di sediakan.  
Membiarkan Chanyeol dan Daeyeol yang masih sibuk mengamati keadaan Minseok. Chen menoleh-noleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—

" Apa Lu-ge sedang menangani operasi?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

" saat aku datang, Suho—dia mengatakan jika Kris membawa Luhan keluar untuk beberapa waktu. Suho mengatakan jika ada kasus yang harus di selesaikan dengan bantuan Luhan…"

" dia mau?"

Terahir Chen mengingat kapan ia bertemu dengan Luhan adalah namja itu berubah menjadi zombie yang tidak akan tergoda dengan apapun kecuali tentang Minseok.  
Mendengar Kris bisa mengajaknya keluar rumah sakit untuk sebuah kasus, berarti Luhan sedang dalam keadaan baik.

" berkat seorang teman Minni, Luhan dan Kyuhyun menjadi kembali semangat untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Mereka memang bersedih namun mereka berusaha yang terbaik untuk hidup mereka—"

" teman Minseok? Apa mungkin namja yang menemuimu chagy?"

Chen mengangkat bahu.

" bagaimanapun aku sangat bersyukur dia datang ke tempat ini, setidaknya Luhan dan Kyuhyun bisa kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri dengan lebih bersemangat"

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Chen dan Chanyeol mengangguk.  
'CEKLEK'  
Sesosok yeoja manis dengan kuncir kuda mengerjapkan matanya—

" Lho? Kalian? Suho?"

" namja itu mengatakan jika mereka harus terbang ke korea untuk mengikuti jejak pelaku kejahatan"

Jawab Sungmin saat Lay menanyakan keberadaan Suho.  
Lay mengangguk—ia tersenyum mendekati Daeyeol yang langsung meminta untuk dipeluk.

" mian baby, jie jie harus merawat Minseok-ssi dulu"

Setelah memberikan kecupan pada Daeyeol, Lay masuk keruangan dimana Minseok berada.

" mereka disini—"

Bisik Lay.  
Setelah mencatat perubahan dan keadaan Minseok, Lay tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari ruangan tempat Minseok berbaring. Daeyeol langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah lompatan yang ia lakukan dari pelukan Chanyeol.

" Ya Tuhan! Sweetie, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

Tegur Chen.  
Lay terkekeh mencium Daeyeol.

" senang sekali melihat kalian ke sini bersama-sama—"

Ucap Lay melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Chen yang langsung tersenyum.

" dan aku yakin kau termasuk orang yang menyembunyikan keberadaan anakku, iya kan?"

Selidik Chanyeol.  
Sungmin ikut duduk bersama yang lain.

" eum, hanya Chen yang bodoh karna bisa memaafkan kesalahan dan kebodohan orang macam dirimu"

" hahaha kau benar—"

" YA!"

Ketiganya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Chen yang memerah.

" andai saja eoni bisa ikut dalam obrolan kita—aku yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang terbodoh disini, bukan aku!"

Sungmin terkekeh.

" anakku itu memang bodoh seperti Kyuhyun kkk"

Di pojok ruangan tempat dimana Daeyeol melambai, sesosok Minseok tersenyum melihat senyum tulus dari Sungmin yang lama tidak ia lihat. Senyum manis dari seorang ibu yang anaknya berada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati.

" oh, jadi Yesung dan Jungsoo oppa yang menyelamatkan pernikahan kalian?"

" yah, seperti itulah"

" senang sekali memiliki orang tua yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu—"

Ucap Lay lirih.

" aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika si namja cengeng itu menyakitimu!"

Semua orang menoleh pada seorang yeoja yang menatap penuh semangat sambil membawa bekal masuk keruangan itu. Beruntung ruangan itu luas hingga bisa mengamati keadaan Minseok sambil bersantai tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

" Bibi? Apa yang bibi katakan?"

" Chenie—tentu saja bibi akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang orang tuamu lakukankan jika itu menyangkut tentang kebahagiaanmu! Aku akan menjadikan Si Myunjoon? Jonee? Siapa?"

Lay terkekeh,

" Joonmyun, mama bisa memanggilnya Suho"

" nah! Itu dia!—aku akan senang hati menjadikannya daging cincang jika itu terjadi"

" Henly kau mengerikan"

Henry tersenyum.  
Mereka langsung berbagi makanan, setelah itu mereka memakan makanan bersama.  
Henry melirik ke arah Sungmin yang terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang berada di dalam ruangan khusus, ia tau yeoja yang berumur 3 tahun di atasnya itu merindukan anaknya.

" Minseok pasti akan sedih jika kau terus bersedih—"

Bisiknya.  
Sungmin mengangguk, ia menangis untuk beberapa waktu membiarkan apa yang selama ini ia tahan menguap saat Henry memeluknya.

" Aku—maafkan aku nak, aku bukan mama yang kuat—maafkan aku—"

Di pojok ruangan, Minseok menangis—ia ingin sekali menyentuh Sungmin, namun apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

'TIIT—TIIITT'

Lay langsung memberikan Daeyeol ke pada Chen, ia berlari memeriksa ke ruangan dimana Minseok berada. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

" kau menangis lagi, eoh? Kau melihat mamamu menangis? Kau pasti amat menyayanginya—"

Lay keluar dan membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah sebelumnya memakaikan pakaian untuk mensterilisasikan ruangan.

" wae? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

" lihat—"

Lay menunjuk ke arah Minseok dimana tubuh dengan wajah pucat itu menangis dalam tidurnya. Ya Luhan selalu menganggap Minseok tengah tertidur, dan ia meyakini itu.

" dia—dia tidak ingin bibi menangis, dia menangis karna bibi—"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya menatap anak semata wayangnya, pelan ia meraih tangan Minseok.

" Mianhe—mianhe—"

Di luar ruangan Chen tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan pergi ke luar ruangan membiarkan Chanyeol merawat Daeyeol.

" Papa—cenapa cemua cangis?"

Yeoja mungil di pangkuan Chanyeol memang sedang belajar bicara, meski tidak begitu bisa di mengerti namun Chanyeol tau apa yang membuat anaknya bertanya.

" mereka saling menyayangi—"

" cepelti papa cayang mama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Cewwti juga cayang kalian—hueeeeee"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya yang langsung menangis.

" Ya—waeyo, baby?"

" Huuueeeee Cewwti cayang cemuaaa hueeee jjaji halus cangis"

Henry terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang bingung dengan kelakuan Daeyeol. Bukannya mendiamkan dan memberi perhatian pada bayi mungil itu, Chanyeol malah menawarkan beberapa barang-barang pada bayinya sebagai imbalan agar tidak lagi menangis.

" Papa yang parah—"

Guman Henry.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang gelap, Suho dan Kibum sedang menginterograsi seorang yang baru saja mereka tangkap setelah berburu di Cina dan kembali ke Korea.

" kau tau apa artinya jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun bukan?"

Tanya Kibum dingin.

" cih, mereka memang pantas dibunuh! Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang telah membunuh kekasihku!"

Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dari dua jam yang lalu hanya itu jawaban yang mereka dapat dari seorang pembunuh berantai yang mereka tangkap di bandara Incheon. Kris menoleh pada Luhan yang masih memainkan phonselnya—

" kau ada ide untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini?"

" mungkin—memang kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari dendamnya. Manusia akan berubah menjadi setan dan iblis yang mengerikan jika tentang sesuatu yang mereka sayangi, aku yakin kau tau apa artinya bukan? Karna baik aku dan kau akan melakukan hal yang serupa jika menyangkut dengan mereka—menyingkirkan semua logika demi sebuah ego, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati"

Luhan sama sekali tidak membuat Kris merasa tertolong.  
Berbicara dengan Luhan tentang hal seperti tadi adalah sama saja dengan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu nyata. Kris menyerah—

" Jinki hyung! Serahkan berkas-berkas ke kejaksaan, biar mereka yang menanganinya—tugas kita selesai dengan laporan yang kita buat"

" baik!"

Kris jarang sekali memanggil nama panggilan untuk rekan saat mereka berada dikantor kecuali pada Suho yang memang akan senang hati menerima panggilan 'Suho' dari siapapun.  
Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi setelah Kris mengatakan akan membawa tersangka ke kejaksaan. Luhan bisa melihat mobil yang disiapkan untuk membawa Huane ( tersangka pembunuhan berantai ) sepertinya memang benar Kris memiliki kuasa yang lebih di kepolisian Seoul, Luhan terkekeh. Saat berjalan menuju parkiran ia memiringkan kepalanya melihat sesosok Dio yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

" Senang bertemu denganmu, dokter!"

" heh—aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya"

Jawab Luhan sekenanya.  
Luhan sedikit mengamati Dio, lalu tersenyum menepuk pundak Sehun.

" kau harus menjaganya—"

" aku adalah suami terbaik, sayang sekali Minseok noona melepasku begitu saja"

Candaan Sehun membuat Dio melirik kearah Luhan takut-takut, namun yang ia dapat adalah senyuman menawan yang Luhan berikan.

" Dia harusnya bersyukur dengan sangat kkk, ada apa kalian ke kantor polisi? Apa ada yang—"

" tidak, hanya mengantar Tao yang merindukan naga jeleknya"

" Tao? Dimana dia?"

" dia bilang akan ke toilet sebentar, entahlah bocah panda itu kemana"

Mereka terus mengobrol di parkiran hingga beberapa petugas polisi bergegas membuka sebuah mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kris muncul di belakang seorang yang digiring menuju sebuah mobil.

" Kris-ssi!"

Dio melambai dengan semangat melihat Kris yang langsung terkekeh melihat seorang dengan balon kepala panda jauh dari tempat Dio berdiri.

" ada-ada saja—"

Guman Kris.  
'SREKK'  
Huane mengambil sebuah pistol dan menodongkan kearah petugas yang menggiringnya, dengan cepat namja itu berlari ke arah Dio yang mematung setelah mendorong Sehun dan Luhan menjauh. Sehun berdiri dan menatap kaget pada apa yang barusan terjadi—

" Huane! Ku beri tahu, jangan macam-macam!"

" kau akan merasakan bagaimana yang aku rasakan setelah yeoja ini pergi, inspektur Wu!"

" YA!"

Sekejap saja Huane sudah berhasil di kepung oleh personil kepolisian, dengan cerdik ia menembak borgol yang ada menahan tangannya hingga menimbulkan letusan kecil di samping tubuh Dio. Saat ini Dio tidak bisa melawan seperti biasanya—ia mencoba membiarkan namja itu membawanya sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari mobil yang disediakan untuk membawanya ke kantor peradilan.

" Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyakiti orang yang Tao sayangi!"

'BUAGGHK'  
Tao memukul punggung Huane dari belakang sehingga membuat seluruh anggota kepolisian kaget. Suho bisa melihat bagaimana Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak menembak, karena kemungkinan sasaran akan meleset ke arah panda manisnya. Dio mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ia masih kaget dengan keadaannya yang baru saja ia alami selama beberapa menit menjadi sandera, ia bisa merasakan lehernya terasa perih dengan darah yang menetes dari luka akibat goresan pisau.  
Huane menatap tajam ke arah Tao yang menatapnya garang, bahkan yeoja manis itu masih mengenakan seragam SMA dengan tas punggung motif panda dan jangan lupakan balon kepala panda yang masih dibawanya.

" kau! Anak kecil tau apa?! Aku ingin membuat inspektur itu merasakan bagaimana nafsu membunuh untuk mengerti perasaanku yang membunuh orang lain karena kekasihku dibunuh—menyingkir kau!"

Tao menghindar dari tembakan membabi buta Huane, hingga ia menyadari jika Huane sengaja membuatnya berlindung untuk mengarahkan pisau pada Dio yang masih mematung di tempatnya semula.

" ANDWE!"

Begitu cepat bagi Sehun dan Kris untuk berteriak tidak rela, hingga balon berkepala panda itu lepas melayang ke udara disusul seorang roboh dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya—

" uhukk—kau justru membuat kekasihmu bersedih karena melihatmu—uhuukkk"

" dia akan bahagia!"

" dia menangis—seperti aku yang akan menangis jika gegeku menjadi orang yang jahat pada orang la—uhuk!"

'BRUKK'  
Luhan langsung mengunci pergerakan Huane, membiarkan Kris berlari ke arah Tao.

" Sehun! Telephone ambulance!"

Sehun sedang menangkap Dio pingsan setelah melihat Tao mendorongnya ke arah Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangguk. Onew dan Suho dengan sigap langsung membawa Huane ke dalam ruang tahanan bersama dengan Kibum.

" Tao! Tao! Bertahanlah!"

Tao tersenyum sekilas sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

" andwe! Tao! Tao!?"

Luhan langsung memberinya sebuah suntikan sebelum membalut perut Tao dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

" jangan banyak beri dia guncangan! Aku—aku sudah memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit dosis rendah"

" Luhan! Tolong selamatkan Tao!"

Luhan hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Kris yang berteriak-teriak pada anggota kepolisian untuk membawa mobil ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa

**Mianhe, sepertinya author lagi kehilangan greget untuk lanjutin ff..eothokke? harusnya ff ini sudah author stop sampai chapter 11 ini—kk  
eothokke? **

**See Ya next time**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. Sedikit warning aja kalao di chapter ini author rasa sedikit membosankan, kisah percintaan Minseok dan Luhan sedikit author simpen kkk  
Chapter ini chapter untuk refreshing kekeke enjoy with it! **

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **THIS IS LIFE..MANY CRUEL, WAN'T YOU?"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

" kau! Anak kecil tau apa?! Aku ingin membuat inspektur itu merasakan bagaimana nafsu membunuh untuk mengerti perasaanku yang membunuh orang lain karena kekasihku dibunuh—menyingkir kau!"

Tao menghindar dari tembakan membabi buta Huane, hingga ia menyadari jika Huane sengaja membuatnya berlindung untuk mengarahkan pisau pada Dio yang masih mematung di tempatnya semula.

" ANDWE!"

Begitu cepat bagi Sehun dan Kris untuk berteriak tidak rela, hingga balon berkepala panda itu lepas melayang ke udara disusul seorang roboh dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya—

" uhukk—kau justru membuat kekasihmu bersedih karena melihatmu—uhuukkk"

" dia akan bahagia!"

" dia menangis—seperti aku yang akan menangis jika gegeku menjadi orang yang jahat pada orang la—uhuk!"

'BRUKK'  
Luhan langsung mengunci pergerakan Huane, membiarkan Kris berlari ke arah Tao.

" Sehun! Telephone ambulance!"

Sehun sedang menangkap Dio pingsan setelah melihat Tao mendorongnya ke arah Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangguk. Onew dan Suho dengan sigap langsung membawa Huane ke dalam ruang tahanan bersama dengan Kibum.

" Tao! Tao! Bertahanlah!"

Tao tersenyum sekilas sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

" andwe! Tao! Tao!?"

Luhan langsung memberinya sebuah suntikan sebelum membalut perut Tao dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

" jangan banyak beri dia guncangan! Aku—aku sudah memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit dosis rendah"

" Luhan! Tolong selamatkan Tao!"

Luhan hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Kris yang berteriak-teriak pada anggota kepolisian untuk membawa mobil ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**#CHAPTER 13**

.

.

Hangeng, Siwon dan Kibum berlari menghampiri Kris yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruang gawat darurat dimana sedang dilaksanakan sebuah operasi.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

" Yesung dan Luhan sendang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya"

Jawab Jungsoo.  
Heechul keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan memijit-mijit kepalanya, ia meraih uluran tangan Jungsoo yang mencoba membantunya yang oleng.

" kenapa denganmu eoni?"

Tanya Kibum.  
Heechul membuka matanya sedikit meski sedang memanja pada suaminya.

" bocah itu kehilangan banyak darah, Yesung menghubungiku untuk menyumbangkan beberapa cc darahku. Beruntung sekali aku sedang tidak pergi ke luar negeri—kau harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada Tuhan, Hanny"

Hangeng mengangguk, ia mencoba untuk tidak memberikan ekspresi berlebihan pada semua orang. Ia mencoba untuk tetap bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan keresahannya mendapati anak semata wayangnya berada dalam bahaya.  
Sehun keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama dengan Dio yang sudah di berikan perban di daerah leher.

" apa belum selesai?"

Kris menggeleng.  
Hangeng langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada lampu yang masih menyala sebagai penanda jika para dokter sedang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

" Hangeng?"

Semua mengarahkan pandangannya pada suara lirih seorang yeoja yang amat dikenal oleh Hangeng, seorang yeoja yang sudah lama tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

" wanita itu—"

Bisik Kibum dan Heechul, keduanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hangeng yang masih pada wajah tenang yang ia miliki.

" Lama tidak bertemu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tidak ada yang ingin menjawab.

" untuk apa kau bertanya? Sudah jelas pasti ada seseorang yang sedang mendekati ajal, ppabo1"

Ucapan sinis Heechul membuat yeoja itu kembali mengangkat bahu—

" kau memang tidak berubah Heechul-ssi, apa sekarang kau masih memendam perasaanmu untuk Hangeng? Kau bisa memilikinya jika kau mau, karna aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya"

Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

" Chullie, sudah—"

Ucapan Jungsoo berbuah tatapan protes dari Heechul.

" dimana anak itu?"

" siapa yang kau maksud?"

Tanya Hangeng.

" kau tau siapa yang ku maksud Hangeng Huang, meski aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya namun melihat kau sendirian di rumah sakit tanpa anak sial itu akan terasa aneh—"

Sehun dan Dio langsung memasang telinga dan mata mereka lebar-lebar.  
Dengan kemarahan yang tertahan Sehun menatap yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, wajah dingin Sehun terpancarkan begitu jelas membuat Hangeng dan Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

" jadi anda yeoja tidak tau diri yang berani mencelakai Tao? Heh—seharusnya kau berkaca siapa yang pantas dikatai sial—"

" Hun—ah"

Dio menarik Sehun agar mundur.  
Zian terlihat kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

" semalaman aku bertanya siapa yang berani mencelakai anaknya sendiri bahkan kau hampir membunuhnya—"

" Sehun? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tanya Kris yang langsung berdiri mendekat.

" tanyakan saja pada yeoja iblis itu—"

" tsk, anak jaman sekarang memang selalu blak-blakan…benar, aku yang membuat anak itu nyaris tidak berani berkata-kata. Bahkan aku sendiri yang membuat kepalanya luka dengan katana, setelah menakut-nakutinya dengan preman berwajah menyeramkan seperti hantu aku menyuruh orang-orangku menyerangnya yang sedang menangis ketakutan…sangat menyenangkan sekali melihatnya merengek dan menangis—"

" KAU!"

" KRIS!"

Tangan Kris mengambang di udara kala Kibum dengan cepat menangkap tangan Kris yang kemungkinan akan menghantam pipi Zian dengan keras. Kibum menggeleng pada anak semata wayangnya untuk memintanya tenang.  
'CEKLEK'  
Yesung menghela nafas, matanya kaget melihat Zian berada di dalam kerumunan.

" Yesung! Bagaimana keadaan anakku!?"

Pertanyaan Hangeng membuat Zian menata ke arah Yesung.

" kita membutuhkan ginjal baru—dan sayangnya donor ginjal akan datang 2 minggu lagi—aku akan mencoba mencari di rumah sakit sekitar sini. Dia dalam bahaya—"

'BRUKK'  
Pertahanan Hangeng luruh, ketika mendengar anaknya dalam bahaya.

" Hanny—"

Zian bisa melihat bagaimana Heechul langsung mencoba menenangkan Hangeng yang terlihat sangat kaget.

" putriku—"

Guman Hangeng.

" tenanglah, aku yakin Tao tidak apa-apa. Dia akan selamat—"

Ruang operasi dibuka kembali dan kali ini Luhan yang keluar,

" dimana dokter Kim? Tao butuh donor sekarang! Kalau tidak—"

" Yesung sedang mencarinya—"

" dia butuh sekarang paman—kedua-duanya tidak bisa berfungsi—"

" Tao—"

Heechul mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zian yang memaku di tempatnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat cek milikmu! Dia adalah anakmu! Itu pasti akan sangat berguna dibandingkan dengan donor yang la—"

" kau memintaku? Kau terlalu cepat 1000 tahun meminta padaku, Hee. Karna sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya—"

" dia anakmu!"

Bentak Heechul.

" bahkan meski aku harus mati—aku tidak akan melakukannya"

" KAU!"

Kibum harus menenangkan Kris dan juga Sehun dalam waktu bersamaan, karna dua namja itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Beruntung Siwon membantunya.  
Jungsoo menghela nafasnya menarik Heechul kepelukannya meski Heechul menolak.  
'BRUKK'  
Semua mata tertuju pada Hangeng yang berlutut di hadapan Zian.

" Zian Ahn, aku mohon—selamatkan putriku—selamatkan Zitao"

Bisiknya.  
Zian mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah lain mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang Hangeng lakukan.

" Jangan harap—"

" Zian!"

" aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal jika anak itu adalah anak sial! Jadi biarkan dia mati! Sejak awal dia tidak pantas hidup! Jadi jangan pernah memintaku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu!"

Yeoja itu membalik tubuhnya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dimana Heechul mengupat terhadapnya dan harus berhenti setelah Jungsoo menampar pipi yeoja berkulit susu itu.  
Yesung yang berpapasan dengan Zian, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" Luhan! Periksa aku!"

Ucap Kibum.

" aku juga!"

Heechul dan Dio mendekati Luhan saat tau Yesung memberi gelengan kepala.

" Dio, duduklah dengan tenang—Heechul ajumma, kau baru saja kehilangan darah jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat. Dokter Kim, bisa kau periksa Kibum-ssi?"

Yesung mengangguk.  
Dio meraih tangan Luhan saat namja tampan itu berniat memasuki ruang operasi lagi—

" wae? Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

" akan sangat membahayakan bayimu—"

" EH? BAYI?"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Dio.  
Luhan mengangguk dan masuk kembali ke ruangan membiarkan semua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Siwon menepuk pundak Kris yang terdiam.

" berdoalah jika mamamu bisa menyelamatkan Tao"

" Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Wae?"

" Yifan, kau tau resiko masuk ke dalam kepolisian—"

Kris mengumpat beberapa kali.  
Jungsoo memeluk Heechul yang menangis. Ia benar-benar tau jika istrinya memiliki hati yang mulia di balik sifatnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Heechul selalu menganggap Tao anaknya sendiri, bukan karena Heechul dan Hangeng dulu pernah bersama melainkan karena persahabatan mereka yang meleburkan semua luka demi kebahagiaan bersama.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung berjalan bersama beberapa perawat dengan seorang yang berbaring di ranjang dorong. Siwon dan Hangeng berdiri menyusul Kris yang sudah berdiri sejak melihat Yesung.

" Bummie?"

" aku akan mencobanya, mereka bilang cocok. Siwon oppa, Hangeng oppa—Kris"

" mama—"

Yesung mengangguk sekilas dan meminta perawat untuk menyiapkan keperluannya bersama Luhan dan beberapa dokter lain.

" Yesung—"

" kami akan berusaha hyung"

Jawab Yesung.

.

.

.

Henry menatap Lay yang menutup phonselnya.

" ada apa?"

" dokter Luhan tidak bisa pulang ke cina sekarang, kemungkinan paling cepat besok pagi dia bisa pulang. Dia memintaku mengambil penuh perawatan Minseokie untuk beberapa waktu"

" ada apa?"

Tanya Sungmin.

" Tao terluka dan memerlukan operasi pencakokan ginjal—sepertinya tawanan mereka melakukan perlawanan dan mengakibatkan Tao tertusuk di bagian perut"

" semoga dia tidak apa—"

Doa Henry dan Sungmin bersamaan.  
Chen dan Chanyeol saling mengangguk,

" kalau begitu kami harus cepat kembali ke korea"

" begitukah? Baiklah, kalian hati-hati"

Sungmin mencium Daeyeol yang tertidur di gendongan Chanyeol.  
Di perjalanan menuju korea Chen hanya menatap makanan yang di sediakan oleh maskapai dengan tatapan tidak nafsu.

" waeyo?"

Chen menggeleng.

" apa ini tidak akan berahir? Minseok eoni saja sampai saat ini belum siuman, dan sekarang Tao?—"

" tenanglah, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan lagi kau tidak boleh menangis sayang"

Perhatian dari Chanyeol membuat yeoja itu terhibur.  
Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan ketulusannya sebagai seorang suami yang menjaga Chen dan Daeyeol dengan segenap hatinya. Chanyeol sudah mulai berkerja di perusahaan sang daddy sebagai karyawan biasa yang berbaur bersama bawahan. Heechul menawarkan beberapa posisi penting yang bisa ditempati oleh Chanyeol di dalam perusahaannya namun Chanyeol lebih memilih menjadi karyawan biasa di perusahaan Jungsoo. Jungsoopun harus menerima ceramah ceria dari Heechul yang tidak ingin anaknya merasakan susahnya seorang karyawan jika pada nantinya Chanyeol akan mewarisi semuanya. Tapi, Chanyeol mulai bisa berpikir seperti Jungsoo tentang kehidupan. Ia sepemikiran dengan Jungsoo saat Jungsoo mengatakan akan memberikannya pekerjaan yang pantas untuk Chanyeol. Awalnya ia tidak begitu mengerti arah pikiran Jungsoo yang menepatkannya pada karyawan biasa, namun sejalan dengan berjalannya waktu Chanyeol mulai mengerti maksud dari sang daddy.

" Minggu depan aku gajian, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan suasana hati Chen yang pasti masih kepikiran dengan keadaan Minseok dan Tao.

" entahlah—"

" heii—bagaimana kalau kita liburan?"

" kau itu hanya pegawai biasa, mana bisa liburan seenak kepalamu. Babo!"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

" bagaimana dengan menikmati sasimi di restoran mahal dan romantic berdua?"

" Tsk, gaji seorang pegawai biasa hanya mencukupi untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Jangankan makan di restoran mahal dan romantic, bisa makan dan beli susu untuk Daeyeol saja mending. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan bayiku—oke?"

Melihat mood Chen yang sepertinya sudah berangsur membaik Chanyeol tersenyum, meski Chen masih belum menatapnya namun ia tau jika yeoja itu sedang memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang kurang masuk akal. Memang benar Chanyeol digaji sama dengan gaji pegawai biasa oleh perusahaan, dan itu bagi Chanyeol lebih dari cukup. Bagaimana tidak cukup? Meski uang sakunya sehari lebih dari uang gajinya di perusahaan tapi Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengeluh, sedangkan untuk beli susu untuk Daeyeol yang kualitas bagus dengan merk ternama sekalipun Chanyeol tidak pernah merogoh sakunya sendiri, Heechul atau Wookie akan sangat marah jika melihat Chanyeol membeli perlengkapan untuk Daeyeol dengan uangnya yang pas-pasan. Jungsoo dan Yesung memang mengajarkan bagaimana Chen dan Chanyeol mengelola keluarga mereka sendiri, namun jika berhubungan dengan kebutuhan Daeyeol mereka akan membiarkan Wookie atau Heechul ikut campur.

" kita kan belum pernah pergi bersama, bagaimana jika kita main di club? Aku ingat Kai-ssi memberikan rekomendasi club yang bagus—"

" pergi saja sendiri! Kau ini, benar-benar tidak tau diri"

Desis Chen.

" wae? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Chen mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi.

" kau harus menjadi direktur untuk bisa mengajakku pergi, Park Chanyeol—pegawai biasa dengan gaji tidak lebih dari beberapa ribu won masih ingin belagu? Tsk—selesaikan tesismu dan berkerjalah dengan giat..oke?"

Chen menepuk kening Chanyeol dengan koran dan kembali mengarahkan padangannya pada jendela dimana mereka masih terbang menggunakan pesawat.  
Lama mereka terdiam dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sambil memeluk erat Daeyeol yang tertidur, namja itu memilih untuk menutup matanya dan menikmati deru nafas sang anak.  
Merasa seseorang menyenggol kakinya Chen langsung mengarahkan pandangan mematikan yang ia miliki pada Chanyeol, namun ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol sedang menggodanya justru namja tampan itu terlihat sedang menikmati tidurnya bersama dengan Daeyeol. Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada kakinya dan menemukan sepasang kaki milik seorang penumpang namja yang kebetulan berada di depannya.

" chogy—kaki anda—"

Namja itu tersenyum membuka matanya, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Chen.

" nona manis, kau bisa meninggalkan suamimu dan pergi kepelukanku—"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" maksud tuan?"

" aku seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan, mobilku tidak bisa kau hitung dengan jari. Jika kau bersamaku kau akan hidup senang dibandingkan dengan seorang karyawan biasa seperti dia—"

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Chen, namun Chen langsung terkekeh.

" kau kira aku perduli dengan jabatanmu tuan? Maaf saja, meskipun orang gila ini seorang pengemis sekalipun aku tidak akan lari ke pelukanmu…simpan saja gombalanmu untuk orang lain, karna aku tidak akan terpengaruh"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar seorang namja mengaduh karna kakinya di injak oleh sepatu Chen, dalam hati ia begitu bersyukur dengan kata-kata Chen.

" Chen—saranghae"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, ia langsung menjitak Chanyeol sekenanya membuat namja itu sedikit mengaduh meski tidak membuka matanya.

.

.

Chen langsung berlari ke arah sebuah ruangan dimana Kris dan yang lainnya bergerumbul di dalam.

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanya Chen pada Dio yang meringkuk di pelukan Sehun.

" dia selamat—"

Jawab Heechul yang langsung berdiri.

" Sweetie, kajja ikut nene"

Daeyeol yang hafal dengan suara Heechul langsung berbalik badan dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tangan Heechul, dengan senang hati ia pergi bersama Heechul. Jungsoo mengangguk pada Chanyeol untuk mengikuti Heechul, meski tidak mengerti namun Chanyeol langsung berlari ke luar mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan belum jauh darinya.  
Keduanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, dimana Daeyeol sedang asik bermain dengan mainan yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

" aku merasa bersalah—"

" EH?"

Wajah Heechul sendu, sejak kecil Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat wajah sendu Heechul kecuali kemarin setelah Chanyeol mengatakan ingin menceraikan Chen. chanyeol tau jika ada sesuatu yang amat besar untuk bisa membuat Heechul merasa bersalah.

" Mom—"

Heechul tersenyum simpul menyaksikan tingkah Daeyeol yang berjibaku dengan boneka kelincinya.

" aku dan Hangeng pernah bersama untuk waktu yang lama—"

" maksud mommy?"

" katakanlah kami pernah berpacaran, kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Dia namja asing yang pendiam pindahan dari negeri yang jauh, mencoba mendekatinya aku mengajak teman-temanku yang lain untuk mengikutinya dan mengajaknya bermain—"

Chanyeol merasakan senyum Heechul terlihat begitu rapuh, untuk kedua kalinya.

"—hingga kami dewasa kami selalu bersama-sama. Yesung—Jungsoo dan yang lainnya, kita selalu bersama dengan Hangeng. Aku dan Hangeng, kami memulai kisah cinta saat kami beranjak SMP hingga ahir SMA, semua berahir. Kami berdua sama-sama egois untuk memikirkan orang yang kami sayangi, ya—aku memikirkan Hangeng dan Hangeng memikirkanku, keegoisan itu membuat kami sama-sama mengahiri hubungan kami"

" wae?"

" perusahaan papanya di cina bangkrut, ke dua orang tuanya sampai harus berhutang dengan reternir demi melunasi hutang-hutang itu. Kami juga tidak tau mengapa ia tidak mengatakannya pada yang lain hingga kami sama-sama dewasa. Perusahaannya berangsung membaik dan dia kembali ke korea, namun saat ia kembali—ia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang yeoja manis yang mengekor di belakangnya. Yeoja itu istrinya, permainan politik orang tua yeoja itulah yang membuat perusahaan Hangeng pailit sampai ahirnya mereka harus menyerahkan Hangeng. Mama Hangeng yang sudah mengatakannya padaku semuanya, ia mengatakan bagaimana Hangeng ingin berpisah denganku demi masa depanku. Ia berkata jika aku bersama Hangeng tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kesengsaraan yang akan kami alami. Hingga akupun memutuskan untuk merelakan Hangeng hidup bahagia dengan orang lain demi kami berdua—demi keegoisan kami masing-masing. Meskipun kami berpisah sebagai kekasih, kami tetap menjadi teman bersama dengan yang lain meniti karir masing-masing. Jungsoo selalu mengataiku dengan kata-kata bijak yang justru membuatku merasa tersindir setiap kali aku melihat Hangeng dan Zian bersama. Aku terlihat menyedihkan dimata Jungsoo, begitulah pikirku. Hingga aku menantangnya, aku tidak akan terkalahkan dan jatuh cinta lagi—"

Senyum manis di wajah Heechul membuat Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.  
Ada dua perasaan yang muncul kala mendengar cerita dari sang mommy—menyesal? Bahagia?

" Jungsoo hanya tersenyum mendapatiku mendeklarasikan bagaimana aku akan menutup hatiku—hingga iblis Kyu membuat sebuah tantangan sebelum aku melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Dia menantangku untuk menaklukan Jungsoo sebagai bukti tekadku, itu sedikit gila—menaklukan Jungsoo?—dia membuatku merasa adil tentang siapa yang akan pertama kali jatuh cinta, jadi ada kemungkinan aku yang akan menang. Karna aku pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jungsoo, meskipun Jungsoo adalah teman baikku—"

" apakah daddy melakukan yang seperti aku lakukan pada Chen?"

Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana Jungsoo berbuat aneh seperti dirinya yang kadang menjadi stalker untuk Chen, atau dirinya yang tiba-tiba membawa bunga kesukaan yeoja itu. Bahkan terlintas dipikirannya tentang Luhan dan Sehun yang mengejar-ngejar Minseok seperti hantu—yang akan mengekor ke mana saja Minseok pergi. Chanyeol menggeleng—

" tidak, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tetap seperti dirinya yang biasa, tenang dan penuh dengan kelembutan. Tidak ada yang berubah padanya, justru aku yang semakin tertantang untuk mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Satu tahun berlalu—lama kelamaan aku menjadi begitu terobsesi pada Jungsoo, meskipun tidak pernah memungkiri jika saat melihat Hangeng dan istrinya hatiku masih merasakan sakit. Dan di saat itulah Jungsoo selalu ada untuk membuatku merasa nyaman—dia begitu baik hingga perlahan duniaku teralihkan kepadanya. Entah apa yang aku lakukan saat itu hingga aku bisa menikah dengannya dan melahirkan dirimu, yang jelas aku merasa sangat bahagia. Jungsoo juga tidak pernah melarangku untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng dan mengenang masa kami, dia percaya padaku. Hingga dia dan istri Hangeng menemukan kami tengah berciuman—tidak seperti Zian yang langsung mengutuk Hangeng dengan berbagai kata kasar dan ancaman tentang karir Hangeng, Jungsoo terlihat begitu tenang menghampiriku yang begitu takut jika ia meninggalkanku. Aku membayangkan jika Jungsoo berubah seperti Zian yang mengata-ngataiku, bahkan mengungkit tentang aku yang menamai bayi mereka. Jungsoo justru menciumku dan mengajakku pergi dari tempatku berdiri—"

" kalau aku jadi daddy aku pasti sudah lepas kendali—"

Heechul tersenyum,

" Jungsoo sama seperti Yesung, Kibum dan Chen—pembawaan mereka begitu tenang dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang mendahulukan perasaan orang lain. Kau harus bersyukur mendapatkan Chen di sampingmu—bersyukur juga mertuamu bukan Siwon atau Kyuhyun, jika itu mereka kau pun akan berahir detik itu juga saat menyakiti anak mereka"

Heechul menoleh kearah Daeyeol yang tersenyum melambai kearahnya.

" Jungsoo menjaga kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Daeyeol, sama seperti Zian yang tidak pernah ingin menemui Tao. Atau seperti Hangeng yang hanya diam saat perasaannya disakiti oleh ibu dari anaknya, dan harus membesarkan Tao seorang diri. Jungsoo menjaga Chen untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan kau lakukan saat mendengar kau akan menikahi Chen. Dia tau dirimu, meski tidak berusaha menolak pernikahan itu namun Jungsoo mengawasimu. Dan saat tau kau melakukannya, ia begitu ketakutan hingga ia membohon pada Yesung untuk memberimu kesempatan dan maaf. Dia berlutut di depan Yesung, meminta Yesung dan Wookie memaafkannya yang tidak bisa memberikan pelajaran berharga padamu—padahal, jika ditelusuri semua kesalahanku…bersyukurlah kau menjadi seorang anak dari Park Jungsoo"

" mom, apa kau masih mencintai Hangeng ajussi?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Heechul, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum memandangi Daeyeol.

" Kau—jangan pernah sekalipun berniat menghianati atau membuat Chen terluka, jika itu terjadi lagi baik aku atau Jungsoo tidak yakin bisa memaafkanmu. Penghianatan itu sangat menyakitkan Yeolie—ah, aku harus pergi. Jaga Tao untukku, kabari aku jika ada sesuatu terjadi padanya—"

" mommy? Kau mau kemana?"

Heechul memiringkan kepalanya sekilas lalu berjalan menjauh.

" kau kira perusahaan kita tidak butuh aku? Dasar!"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Heechul yang perlahan hilang di balik lorong rumah sakit. Namja tampan itu menatap ke arah Daeyeol yang berjalan mendekatinya setelah melambai pada Heechul. Ada banyak pelajaran berharga yang ia dapatkan dari cerita yang Heechul ceritakan padanya kali ini, tentang kehidupan yang jarang ia pelajari dari orang lain. Pelajaran berharga tentang bagaimana menggenggam tangan seseorang hingga ahir, pelajaran bagaimana mencintai dan mempertahankan perasaannya tanpa menyakiti siapapun.

" kenapa kau bengong disini?"

Suara Chen membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang apa yang telah ia pikirkan tentang bagaimana dia menyakiti yeoja yang kini tengah duduk sambil memberikan sebotol susu untuk Daeyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Daeyeol perlahan.

" Mommy mengajariku banyak hal hari ini—"

" oh—aku kira kau sedang berpikir macam-macam"

" bagaimana jika memikirkanmu memakai bikini seksi?"

" YAA!"

Chen harus menahan pekikannya agar tidak mengageti anaknya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya yang hanya berbalaskan dengan cengiran khas Chanyeol.

" tsk, kenapa aku mau menikah dengan ajussi pervert sepertimu?! Aiss—"

" karna kau tergila-gila padaku"

" tidak pernah!"

" buktinya?"

Chen mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daeyeol seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, matanya mengerjap tanda dia sedang bingung.

" dia lahir—cup"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Chen kilat membuat yeoja itu langsung menunduk malu.  
Dengan erat Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Chen yang sedang membantu anaknya minum, meski namja itu tidak begitu memperhatikan Chen dan lebih memilih menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah di balik dedaunan yang menutupinya.

" Kau tau? Ternyata mommy yang memberi nama untuk Tao—"

" aku tau, saat itu aku ingat bagaimana mama menceritakan tentang bayi Hangeng ajussi. 'Zi' diambil dari nama ibunya 'Zian' terus 'Tao' diambil karena wajah Tao yang imut seperti bayi panda karena ligkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Aku kira itu sudah umum"

" kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar?"

" kau saja yang tidak peka, nama 'Chen' saja berasal dari mamamu—entah apa artinya aku juga kurang faham"

" HAH?"

.

.

.

Suho menutup buku dan berkas tentang namja yang ada di hadapannya, menghela nafas sejenak menatap namja yang sedari tadi menunduk.

" bagaimana mungkin kau membunuh begitu keji hanya karna kekasihmu tidak sengaja mereka bunuh?"

" aku—aku"

" kau juga tega melukai orang lain yang tidak bersalah?"

Huane menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar terlihat begitu menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Wajah dan suara Tao terbayang di pikirannya, ucapan Tao begitu membuatnya kembali merasakan kesedihan.

" gadis itu—apakah dia selamat?"

" EH?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Huane.

" gadis yang ku tikam dengan pisau—apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

" tsk, untuk apa kau bertanya tentangnya? Apa kau ingin membuat dia seperti korban-korbanmu yang lain?"

" tidak! Aku—aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku—katakan padanya aku meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh—"

Tidak diketahui mengapa namja itu berkata demikian namun yang Suho ketahui namja itu tulus.

"—kata-katanya persis seperti kata dari kekasihku sebelum meninggal, aku—aku benar-benar minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya—"

" operasinya berjalan lancar, dan saat ini dia sedang merajuk meminta balon kepala panda yang lepas setelah kau menikamnya"

Ucap Suho sebelum keluar dari ruangan interograsi.  
Huane menatap Suho tidak percaya hingga namja yang ditatap mengangguk dengan senyum malaikat yang biasanya Suho umbar.  
Kibum menggeleng ke arah Suho yang ditanggapi dengan angkatan bahu oleh namja tampan itu.

" bagaimana mungkin dia menghawatirkan korbannya? Tsk—"

" kan kalian dengar juga bagaimana ia merasakan Tao sebagai kekasihnya. Hah, pantas saja ia begitu membenci orang-orang yang telah dibunuhnya. Kekasihnya adalah satu organisasi dengan mereka, dan saat itu kalau tadi aku dengar kematian kekasihnya itu karena racun sianida yang tidak sengaja ditenggaknya di tengah pesta minuman bersama mereka. Saat itu kekasihnya meminta ijin padanya untuk menemui teman-temannya dalam rangka peringatan sebelum pernikahan. Nama kekasihnya Saouko Lee, seorang yeoja keturunan jepang-korea yang sudah lama menetap di cina karena pendidikannya. Rencananya Saouko dan Huane akan menikah sehari sesudah acara tragis itu, dan malam itu adalah malam untuk berpesta—mungkin seperti pesta lajang—dan yang Huane dengar dari orang-orang yang ia bunuh, mereka bersama dengan Saouko saat itu. Dan yang parah mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Saouko telah mati akibat alcohol, ya mereka meneruskan pesta hingga ke taraf melakukan sex dan menganggap Saouko hanya pura-pura tertidur. Mungkin karena mereka juga mengkonsumsi alcohol dosis tinggi mereka tidak sadar diri dengan kenyataan itu. Merekapun ikut menelanjangi Saouko dan bermain sex bersama—Huane yang tau, jelas semakin naik darah dan yah muncullah pembunuhan sadis itu"

" tsk mengerikan, orang-orang kadang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri"

Komen Kibum.

" kau masih belum menyaksikan bagaimana Kris menyiksa Huane. Jika Tao tidak selamat, kemungkinan Huane hidup damai di penjara 0,01%"

" wae?"

Suho bergidig sedikit ngeri dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

" karna ½ dari tahanan penghuni rumah pesakitan ini adalah orang yang sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kris dan Tao—"

Ucap Onew.  
Onew menghentikan aktifitasnya mengetik laporan dan memandang Kibum yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Suho duduk di bangku miliknya.

" semoga bayi pandaku tidak apa-apa"

Bisiknya.

" lalu—kau bilang anak itu sedang merengek? Mungkinkah anak itu sudah sadar?"

Suho menggeleng.

" aku melihat ketulusan dan kekhawatiran dari Huane tentang Tao, jadi terpaksa aku membohonginya agar ia berlaku tenang. Jika ia benar menyesal karna telah menyakiti Tao, setelah mengetahui keadaan bocah itu tidak selamat kemungkinan ia akan melarikan diri dan berusaha menemui Tao untuk minta maaf. Di saat seperti itu aku tidak tau apa yang akan Kris lakukan jika melihat wajahnya—dan lagi meski ia tidka kabur, jika ia berada di dalam penjara bersama dengan tahanan lain. Kemungkinan dia tidak akan selamat jika ia masuk sebagai anggota baru yang telah menyerang Tao"

" kalian menyeramkan"

Kibum bergidig sebelum kembali ke bangkunya.

" kemarin kalian membicarakan Minseok-ssi, sekarang kalian membicarakan Tao? Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak"

" makanya jangan pernah menebak kami kekekeke, aku pergi!"

" kemana?"

" mungkin kencan"

Jawab Suho sekenanya.  
Suho melajukan mobilnya ke arah sebuah taman yang dibelah oleh sungai, memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat sejuk Suho duduk diatas mobilnya.

" hari bebas!"

Ucapnya sambil berbaring di atas mobil kesayangannya.  
Phonselnya berdering membuatnya membuka mata, ia tersenyum sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

" _yeoboseo—"_

Suara seorang yeoja yang ia rindukan.

" _Suho-ssi?"_

" panggil aku dengan sebutan sayang—My lay"

Lay terkekeh pelan, suaranya menghangatkan Suho yang memang sedang menutup mata untuk membayangkan bagaimana Lay tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _Myunie? Menurutku panggilan itu terasa aneh—"_

Guman Lay.  
Suho tersenyum.

" itu sangat manis…aku menyukainya. Ada apa?"

" _anu—hasil lab untuk beberapa korban pembunuhan sudah aku kirimkan ke emailmu dan Kris-ssi, sebenarnya aku ingin menelphone Kris-ssi tapi mengingat keadaan Tao belum jelas jadi aku menelfonmu_"

" hehehe—katakan kau merindukanku, Lay"

Bisik Suho.

" _tidak terlalu—bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

" aku sedang beristirahat sambil membayangkan wajahmu, seharian Kibum-ssi membuatku gila karena keterangan yang harus ku ulang-ulang sebagai pengganti Kris. Aku rasa namja itu akan kembali bertugas setelah Tao sadar"

" _Tao belum sadar?"_

" sepertinya sudah, barusan Kris sudah mengirim pesan agar bersiap untuk kasus berikutnya"

Lay dan Suho berbincang untuk beberapa lama sebelum Lay menutup panggilannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya ke arah Dio yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka.

" wae?"

Cicit Dio.

" kau tidak ingin merayakan kebahagiaan kita bersamaku?"

" Eh?"

Sehun menubruk Dio hingga keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tangan Sehun mengusap lembut perut Dio.

" sebentar lagi kita punya baby"

Bisik Sehun.

" tapi aku belum merasakan apa-apa"

" bagaimana kalau kita periksakan saja besok?"

" Sehun—"

" aku yakin Luhan hyung tidak berbicara sembarangan"

Dio menatap Sehun, namja itu begitu gembira saat mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan padanya sebelum memberikan pertolongan pada Tao. Bukannya Dio tidak gembira seperti Sehun, hanya saja dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap. Dio tidak ingin banyak berharap tentang keberadaan anak di dalam kandungannya untuk saat ini, ia sudah kehilangan bayinya saat kejadian operasi organisasi di atas kapal. Padahal Tao sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menjaga bayi itu, namun Tuhan mengambil bayi yang belum genap berumur 2 bulan. Saat itu Tao sudah memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak ikut kegiatan operasi, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan omongan Tao yang ia anggap hanya sebagai bukti agar Dio tidak bisa menyaingi Tao dalam operasi. Hingga Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia keguguran, ada banyak penyesalan di hati Dio yang tidak bisa ia bagikan bersama Sehun. Ia memang mengatakan apa yang Tao lakukan sebelum operasi, dan Sehun menganggapnya sebagai teguran untuk keduanya. Beberapa bulan kemudian Dio mengalami mual-mual dan beberapa gejala orang hamil, namun pada kenyataannya setelah diperiksa Dio hanya kecapean dan masuk angin. Kali ini ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Sehun untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia pun tidak berharap banyak—

Pagi-pagi sebelum mengantar Sehun ke sekolah, mereka pergi ke dokter.

" sepertinya kalian harus menunggu, sabarlah—masa depan kalian masih panjang"

" jadi?"

" mianhe Oh-ssi, Kyungsoo masih belum memiliki tanda-tanda orang hamil. Kau bisa melihatnya kan?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya.  
Memang tidak ada apa-apa di perut Dio dan Sehun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" Xi Luhan, kali ini aku benar-benar marah padamu"

Desis Sehun.

" sudahlah—"

Sehun mengangguk kepada dokter dan mengajak Dio kembali ke mobil.

" kenapa kau sepertinya biasa-biasa saja?"

" memang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" setidaknya kau bisa memaki Luhan karena telah menipu kita!"

Nada bicara Sehun sudah meningkat—  
Wajah tampan Sehun kali ini tidak lagi bersahabat. Ia menatap Dio yang sama sekali tidak meberikan reaksi berlebihan tentang kenyataan jika ia belum hamil.

" pada kenyataannya memang aku tidak merasakan apapun, mungkin yang Luhan-ssi katakan adalah doa untuk kita atau yang la—"

" kau tidak menyukainya?"

Ucapan dingin dari Sehun membuat Dio sedikit kaget, ia harus pintar-pintar menjaga konsentrasinya pada jalanan dan pada Sehun yang kali ini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" apa yang kau maksudkan, Hun-ah?"

" kau—kau tidak ingin memiliki anak denganku?! Apa karna aku masih murid SMA? Jadi kau berfikir aku tidak bisa menghidupi keluargaku? Kau berpikir aku tidak bisa menghidupi kau dan anakku?"

" Hun-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tanya Dio.

" aku tanya mengapa kau tidak ingin punya anak denganku?!"

Bentakan Sehun membuat Dio kaget dan menepikan mobil, Dio menghela nafas.

" aku tau kau kecewa, tapi tidak bisakah kita membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin?"

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sudah jelas! Kau memang tidak menginginkan anak di dalam kehidupan kita! Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

" Sehun—"

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil yang di ikuti Dio.

" bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu padaku?"

" apa salah aku menginginkan anak? Darah dagingku sendiri?"

" bukan begitu Se—"

" apa salah aku menginginkan anak dari istriku sendiri? Kau istriku tapi kenapa tidak mau memberiku keturunan? Kau yeojaku yang aku harapkan bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, tapi kenapa kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikinya? Kenapa kau tidak adil padaku? Padahal istri orang lain saja bisa hamil setelah beberapa bulan mereka menikah—kenapa kau tidak? Apa karena aku masih SMA yang kau permasalahkan?"

'CUKUP'  
Bagi Dio, ia sudah cukup bersabar akan apa yang menjadi penyesalannya hingga saat ini. Air matanya meleleh membasahi pipinya.

" ya, karna kau masih SMA! Bahkan kau belum bisa memberiku sedikit uang yang kau dapat dari jerih payahmu sendiri! Kau bahkan tidak tau mana yang bisa kau pilih dan mana yang tidak bisa kau pilih! Aku tidak ingin anakku memiliki appa sepertimu! Kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, cari saja yeoja lain yang akan memberimu anak secepat kau mau!"

Dio segera kembali ke dalam mobil, ia menarik gas mobilnya hingga kecepatan maksimal dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sampai di sebuah apartemen, Dio memeluk seorang namja yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

" Kyungie?"

" Oppa!"

" Kyung? Kau menangis?"

Dio menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai. Ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Kai panik dengan keadaanya yang menangis sambil memeluk Kai begitu erat. Dio menceritakan penyesalan yang ada di dalam dadanya.

" sudahlah—mengapa kau menangis? Apa bocah albino itu menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Dio menggeleng, ia tidak ingin Kai masuk ke dalam rumah tangganya.

" Chichi~"

Dio menoleh ke seorang bayi mungil yang sedang mencoba mendekati Kai.

" Hyunie, manisnya. Dia tidak memanggilmu appa? Tapi chichi?"

" tidak masalah, toh artinya tetap sama"

Hyunchan menoleh ke arah Dio yang berusaha menyimpan tangisnya, bocah manis itu lalu merayap ke pangkuannya dan mengusap pipi Dio.

" manik matanya biru—yeppoh"

" ya, dan pipinya mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun"

" Eh?"

Kai mengangguk.

" tenang saja, aku dan Baekhyun sudah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kenangan. Kini yang ada di hadapanku adalah Baekhyun yang lain, yang hanya bisa ku pandangi dari jauh meski ia begitu dekat. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya jika aku menganggap dia kekasihku, asalkan itu tidak mengganggu privasinya dia mengijinkannya. Dia juga sesekali bermain dengan Hyunchan—dan kadang bingung melihat tingkah Hyunchan seperti tingkahnya saat bayi, kkk"

" dia sangat baik"

" Yah begitulah, eh? Bukannya jam 9 kau debut? Direktur Kim akan menceramaimu panjang lebar jika kau masih ada disini"

" Oh tidak! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Datanglah nanti bersama Hyunchan"

Kai mengangguk saat Dio berlarian menuju ke arah pintu.

" Kyungie!"

Dio menoleh.

" Bicaralah baik-baik pada Sehun, meski umur kalian terpaut satu tahun tapi dia belum sepenuhnya bisa mengerti tentang kerasnya kehidupan. Dia bisa saja jenius tentang computer atau perencanaan operasi kejahatan, namun dia sama saja seorang bayi dalam proses untuk menjadi seorang suami"

Dio mengangguk dengan senyum yang menenangkan.  
Heechul sudah menunggu di ruang ganti saat Dio tiba di lokasi konfresi pers debutnya.

" apa yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku, nona Oh?"

Dio menggeleng dan meminta maaf.

" kau sedang tidak baik?"

" Eh?"

" aku tau garis wajahmu itu, katakan padaku sebelum para staylist aku panggil kemari—"

Ucapan Heechul membuat Dio bingung.  
Dio menatap Heechul dengan air mata yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, bahkan ia menangis memeluk Heechul yang tidak begitu siap mendapati serangan dari Dio. Namun Heechul cukup bijak untuk tidak memarahi Dio dan mengusap rambut Dio.

" aku gagal sebagai istri—hiks, aku membuat Sehun kecewa karena belum bisa memiliki baby—hiks. Dia sangat mengharapkannya, aku—aku menyesal—"

Tangis Dio.  
Heechul tersenyum.

" benar dugaanku, itu karena si Sehun. Sudahlah, kau masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan bayi—Kyungsoo, menjadi seorang istri tidaklah semudah yang kau pikirkan. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana Chen hingga ia menjadi sekarang ini. Memang umur kalian hampir sama—tapi Tuhan masih memberikanmu keberuntungan yang melebihi Chen. keberuntungan sesuai porsi milikmu. Kau pernah keguguran, itu tidak bisa kau katakan sebagai kesalahanmu, itu takdir Tuhan"

" tapi—"

" tenanglah, aku yakin si Sehun bisa mengatasi permasalahan yang ada di dalam dirinya sendiri"

" benarkah?"

" tentu! Aku dan Jungsoo dulu juga seperti itu. Aku pernah hamil karena cinta pertamaku di SMA, saat aku ingin mengatakan padanya—orang itu meninggalkan korea dan kembali ke negaranya. Jungsoo tau, saat itu aku dan Jungsoo hanya sebatas teman seperti aku dengan yang lain. Dia kembali di usia kandunganku yang menginjak 2 bulan, dia kembali membawa berita tentang pernikahannya. Menurutmu bagaimana aku? Mendengar itu aku pergi membawa mobil yang Jungsoo pakai, tanpa lisensi mengemudi dan apalah aku tidak perduli. Yang ku perdulikan adalah bagaimana aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia rencanakan untuk pernikahannya. Aku kecelakaan—dan kehilangan bayi dalam kandunganku, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan memilih membiarkannya kembali ke negaranya bersama dengan calon istrinya. Aku menangis setiap hari memikirkan bagaimana bayiku, jika aku tidak ceroboh jika aku bisa sedikit saja bersabar atau entahlah apa yang saat itu aku pikirkan. Hingga aku kembali bangkit dan menata hidupku bersama Jungsoo, dokter mengatakan aku tidak bisa hamil. Perasaan penuh dengan penyesalan saat memandang Jungsoo membuatku tertekan, padahal Jungsoo sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Dia mencintaiku begitu tulus, hingga usia pernikahan kami menginjak 5 tahun tanpa aku sadari Chanyeol sudah ada di perutku. Jadi untukmu, Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan dari mimpimu"

" gomawo direktur"

" tidak apa, jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa ne?"

Dio tersenyum mengangguk.  
Cerita yang Heechul berikan setidaknya membuatnya bisa tersenyum dengan penyesalan yang berkurang. Heechul memanggil beberapa staylist setelah menunggu Dio menghapus air matanya.

.

.

Sehun menatap jendela dengan wajah dingin miliknya.

" hey—apa karna Tao belum masuk wajahmu menjadi seperti baju kusut si Gongchan?"

Canda Sungjin.  
Sehun menggeleng.

" waeyo?"

" –Sungjin, apa menginginkan anak itu salah?"

" he?"

" maksudku, jika seorang telah menikah dan ingin punya anak. Apa itu salah?"

Sungjin menunjukkan wajah berpikir untuk beberapa waktu hingga ia mengangguk dan menggeleng.

" tidak salah juga sih, tapi untuk memiliki seorang bayi itu tidak mudah. Banyak persiapan yang harus mereka lalui seperti mental, fisik dan materi. Lagi pula emang anak bisa dibuat dengan mencetak? Berpikir realistis sedikit, banyak orang yang menginginkan anak rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya. Memang kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bagaimana ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang beberapa waktu lalu Sehun ucapkan terhadap Dio.

" tetanggaku bertengkar dengan istrinya karena istrinnya tidak ingin memiliki anak darinya, kalau aku dalam posisi itu aku pasti akan marah pada istrinya. Apa gunanya menikah tanpa anak?"

" kekanakan sekali, kalau aku jadi suaminya—justru aku akan mendukungnya menunda kehamilan jika ia memang belum hamil—"

Sehun menatap Sungjin yang kali ini memainkan sebuah pulpen, namja tampan itu melihat bagaimana Sungjin memberikan sebuah gambar tentang 2 orang dan seorang bayi di dalam gendongan orang satunya.

" wae?"

" karena aku masih SMA, aku masih belum memiliki penghasilan atau apapun yang bisa ku banggakan pada mereka. Aku akan sangat malu pada anakku nanti jika tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, dan jangan lupakan latar belakang yang akan membentuk pribadinya nanti—ah tidak!. Pikiranku juga masih terlalu kekanakan untuk mengerti realita kehidupan sebenarnya, meski aku bisa memaksakan itu namun itu bukan hal yang baik. Apalagi memiliki anak atau tidaknya semua sudah diatur dari sang pencipta, tidak mungkinkan aku meminta pada istriku untuk tiba-tiba mengandung? Itu mustahil. Ada banyak faktor yang harus ku perhatikan jika aku memang benar-benar ingin memiliki anak. Kesehatanku dan kesehatan istriku, riwayat penyakit kita baik fisik atau non fisik. Tekanan sikologis atau yang semacamnya, semua itu tidak mudah. Sehun, kalau kau berpikir menikah hanya untuk memiliki keturunan—itu artinya kau memang belum siap menikah. Kau masih salah menganggap sebuah pernikahan—tsk, bagaimana kalau kau jadi appa? Memberikan anak dan istrimu makan saja tidak cukup, Sehun. Sebuah perikahan dibangun untuk mempererat hubungan satu dengan yang lain. Bagaimana mereka berbagi satu masa kehidupan baik itu susah, sedih, senang, bahagia dan banyak perasaan yang harus dibagikan di dalam sebuah bahtera rumah tangga. Bagaimana perasaan saling mengasihi, marah, menyayangi, berbagi dan mencintai satu dengan yang lain…semua tidak mudah. Jadi ku sarankan, menikahlah setelah kau mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah kebersamaan dalam pernikahan, karena aku kasihan pada istrimu nanti—dia harus ekstra sabar mendengar pikiran bodoh di otakmu yang masih konslet"

Sungjin bergidig.

" kau sedang menghinaku?"

" hey, kawan! Ini realita, dan pada kenyataannya aku juga belum akan menikah jika aku masih dalam keadaanku sekarang. Meski aku mencintai kekasihku, tapi aku tidak akan memaksa dirinya masuk ke dalam penderitaan jika bersamaku. Bolehlah jika latar belakang keluargaku baik, namun itu keluargaku bukan keluarga yang ingin ku bentuk bersama dengannya. Kau tidak ada Tao mengapa pikiranmu seperti anak kecil? Tidak biasanya"

Tanya Sungjin heran.

" biasanya kau berpikir jernih untuk menterjemahkan apa yang panda itu lakukan, sekarang? Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak. Karena jika ikatan yang ada kau rusak dengan tanganmu sendiri itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Untuk orang yang kau cintai—"

Sungjin berjalan menuju ke bangkunya saat seorang guru datang.  
Pulang sekolah phonsel Sehun berbunyi,

.

.

**From : Mommy**

**Datanglah ke rumah, mommy ingin  
mengatakan sesuatu**

**HARUS**

.

.

Rentetan kata berhuruf capital semua menunjukkan bagaimana keharusan Sehun mengikuti pesan sang mommy.

Rumah keluarga Oh, masih saja sama saat Sehun masuk. Seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang membuat makan malam mengangguk saat melihat Sehun, yeoja itu adalah maid yang telah lama berkerja di rumah besar keluarga Sehun. Ia juga yang sering menjaga Sehun saat Hongki tidak bisa menjaga anak semata wayangnya itu.

" dimana mommy?"

" sepertinya nyonya sedang pergi sebentar ke kantor. Tumben sekali tuan muda pulang? Mana noona muda?"

" dia tidak ikut—"

Ucapan dingin Sehun membuat Hanjoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak tau apa yang sedang Sehun alami namun ia tau jika Sehun sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Dio.

" tuan muda kasar sekali, tidak baik memberikan jawaban dengan nada dingin seperti itu. Apa lagi jika tentang noona muda. Atau kalian sedang bertengkar? Katakan pada bibi, barang kali bibi bisa membantu"

Sehun menatap Hanjoo yang memberikan segelas jus untuknya.

" kemarin Luhan bilang jika noona sedang hamil. Aku sudah senang sekali, tapi pagi ini aku kecewa—dia sama sekali tidak hamil"

Hanjoo mengangguk-angguk.

" harusnya yang paling kecewa itu noona muda, dan tuan muda harus membesarkan hatinya"

" EH?"

" sebagai yeoja, bibi tau rasanya. Bibi juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama—beruntung suami bibi orang yang sangat pengertian, dia juga membuat kejutan untuk bibi agar bibi bisa melupakan kabar hoak tentang anak. Walaupun suami bibi terlihat seram dan kejam, tapi dia sangat perhatian untuk sesuatu yang menyangkut denganku"

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hanjoo tidak percaya.

" tapi noona sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, bahkan dia tidak mengumpat pada Luhan yang menipu kami"

Hanjoo tersenyum.

" karena noona muda seorang yang bijaksana. Seorang yeoja bijaksana tidak akan menunjukkan kekecewaan, penyesalan dan kesakitannya di hadapan banyak orang, apalagi dia orang yang ia sayangi. Ia akan cenderung memendam perasaanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tuan muda, buka mata hati anda dan liatlah sesungguhnya apa yang ia rasakan"

" Tidak mungkin—"

" apanya yang tidak mungkin Oh Se Hun?"

Hongki masuk ke dapur sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.  
Yeoja paruh baya itu terlihat begitu anggun dengan busana kasual dengan warna putih gading, dan warna hitam di bagian rok yang ia kenakan. Hongki berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Satu penyesalanku yang hari ini aku dapati, aku menikahkanmu dengan Kyungsoo"

" Apa maksud mommy?"

" Kau masih bertanya? Oh ayolah Sehun, kapan kau bisa berpikir bijak? Apa kau tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?"

Tanya Hongki.  
Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, melihat tatapan mata Hongki yang mengkilat membuatnya sedikit bingung dan tidak mengerti akan ke salahannya.

" Kau manusia bodoh yang hanya terpaku pada computer! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sesuatu dari apa yang kau kerjakan? Aku tau kau hebat, aku tau kau juara dalam merakit computer atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan computer. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaan manusia sesungguhnya, apa kau berubah menjadi robot?"

" Mom, apa yang kau maksudkan? Bicaramu ngelantur, aku tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan—tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkanku? Aku sedang tidak membicarakan dirimu"

Hongki menatap tajam pada Sehun.

" Apa kau gila dengan mengungkit-ungkit tentang anak di depan Kyungsoo?"

" EH?"

" Apa kau gila dengan mengungkit-ungkit tentang anak di depan yeoja yang pernah keguguran?!"

Mata Sehun menajam.

" Maksud mommy?"

" Kau lupa kalau istrimu itu pernah keguguran? Kau lupa bagaimana dia menangisi bayinya hampir satu bulan setelah ia mengetahui ia kehilangan bayinya? Kau lupa bagaimana perasaannya tentang bayinya?!"

Mata Sehun menajam, pikirannya berlari menuju ke ingatan-ingatan setelah kejadian kapal. Dimana Luhan memberitahukan tentang kehamilan yang tidak disadari oleh Dio yang harus diangkat dan dibersihkan sebelum terlalu lama dan menyebabkan penyakit. Ingatan Sehun terarah pada kehamilan semu yang pernah Dio alami ternyata hanya karena masuk angin dan kecapean.

" Kau ingat sekarang? Lalu pantaskah pikiran kekanakanmu itu merusak ketenangan yang ia ciptakan?! Kau kira Kyungsoo robot? Kau kira istrimu itu computer yang bisa kau install perangkat untuk membuat anak? Dia manusia, dia—dia lebih kecewa dari pada dirimu. Dia menyesal pada anaknya dan padamu—apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Kapan kau akan belajar menjadi dewasa, OH SEHUN?!"

Bentak Hongki.

" Di saat-saat seperti ini seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya untuk tetap tersenyum, kau seharusnya bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya padamu. Bukan kau menambahinya dengan menaburi garam di luka miliknya!"

" Nyonya—"

Hanjoo menarik Hongki menjauh dari Sehun.

" Apa kau juga tidak merasa bersalah padanya? Bahkan Tao saja merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena tidak menjaganya dengan baik saat di kapal. Siapa Tao? Mommy tanya siapa Tao dibandingkan denganmu?!"

Pertanyaan telak dari Hongki membuat Sehun kaget.

" Dia orang lain dibandingkan denganmu yang notabene suami sah Kim Kyungsoo. Atau kau hanya menganggap pernikahan hanya sebatas hitam di atas putih? Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa!"

Sehun ingat bagaimana Tao langsung berlutut di hadapan Dio setelah mengalami operasi beberapa jahitan di kepalanya. Ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana Tao menangis dan meminta maaf pada Dio, dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berlutut Tao menangis. Saat itu memang Dio dan Sehun belum mengetahui apa yang Tao katakan sehingga menganggap Tao hanya merasa bersalah untuk operasi.

" tidak mungkin—"

Sehun segera meraih kunci mobil milik Hongki dan pergi meninggalkan Hongki yang masih bernafsu untuk memarahinya.  
ingatan akan perkataan darinya untuk Dio membuat ia membulatkan matanya, hari ini ia benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Sehun berlari memasuki rumahnya, mencari dimana Dio namun ia tidak meemukan apapun. Sehun mencari Dio di berbagai tempat yang menurutnya Dio ada disana.

.

.

" _Sehun, kalau kau berpikir menikah hanya untuk memiliki keturunan—itu artinya kau memang belum siap menikah. Kau masih salah menganggap sebuah pernikahan—tsk, bagaimana kalau kau jadi appa? Memberikan anak dan istrimu makan saja tidak cukup, Sehun. Sebuah perikahan dibangun untuk mempererat hubungan satu dengan yang lain. Bagaimana mereka berbagi satu masa kehidupan baik itu susah, sedih, senang, bahagia dan banyak perasaan yang harus dibagikan di dalam sebuah bahtera rumah tangga. Bagaimana perasaan saling mengasihi, marah, menyayangi, berbagi dan mencintai satu dengan yang lain…semua tidak mudah. Jadi ku sarankan, menikahlah setelah kau mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah kebersamaan dalam pernikahan, karena aku kasihan pada istrimu nanti—dia harus ekstra sabar mendengar pikiran bodoh di otakmu yang masih konslet"_

_._

_._

Kata-kata Sungjin tadi pagi membuat Sehun benar-benar menyesal. Sehun menyesal tidak segera menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia buat hingga menyakiti perasaan Dio.

.

.

" _apa salah aku menginginkan anak dari istriku sendiri? Kau istriku tapi kenapa tidak mau memberiku keturunan? Kau yeojaku yang aku harapkan bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, tapi kenapa kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikinya? Kenapa kau tidak adil padaku? Padahal istri orang lain saja bisa hamil setelah beberapa bulan mereka menikah—kenapa kau tidak? Apa karena aku masih SMA yang kau permasalahkan?"_

_._

_._

Ingatan akan kata-kata yang membuat wajah manis Dio tampak begitu muram dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang memuncak. Sehun membanting phonselnya saat tidak bisa menghubungi Dio, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan yeoja itu.

Setiba Sehun di perusahaan ia menemukan Kai yang sedang menggendong Hyunchan bersiap pergi.

" Hyung! Dimana Kyungie?!"

" eh? Dia? Pergi—coba kau tanya pada resepsionis"

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sehun bertanya pada seorang resepsionis di depan kantor.

" maaf, Kyungsoo-ssi sedang bersama dengan direktur"

" apa kau tau kemana dia?"

" aku dengar dia sedang mengunjungi seseorang yang sakit"

Sehun mengangguk segera melajukan mobilnya.  
Bagaikan orang yang sedang kesetanan, Sehun mondar-mandir dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya.

" Hun-ah!"

Ia bisa melihat Tao yang sedang di dorong menggunakan kursi roda oleh Hangeng.

" Tao, apa Kyungie kemari?"

Tao mengangguk.

" Satu jam yang lalu, wae?"

" kemana dia?!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Hun-ah, jiejie terlihat banyak masalah—apa kalian bertengkar?"

" Tao—hust!"

Hangeng mengingatkan putri kesayangannya untuk tidak ikut campur masalah orang lain. Sehun mengangguk.

" dia terlihat seperti saat ia menangisi babynya—Sehunie tidak boleh membiarkan jiejie seperti itu"

" benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk.  
Sehun benar-benar terlihat kacau dengan seragam SMA yang kali ini sudah tidak layak dengan dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi dan kaus dalam yang terlihat karena kemejanya sudah terbuka kancingnya.

" Heechul bilang dia ada meeting di Jepang, mungkin mereka bersama"

" kau bisa menghubunginya?"

Hangeng menggeleng.

" sepertinya dia sedang di bandara"

" kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya!"

Sehun langsung berlari menjauhi Tao dan Hangeng.  
Di bandara, ia terlambat 2 jam untuk seluruh penerbangan ke jepang.

.

.

.

Daehyun menatap yeoja di hadapannya, ia sedikit memberikan senyuman untuknya.

" kau—kau hanya membutuhkan kekuatan untuk bangun dan menjadi Minseok yang baru. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada Luhan-ssi jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan-ssi. Kau hanya perlu di sampingnya"

" _hiks—bagaimana mungkin aku berkata-kata kasar untuk calon suamiku sedangkan calon suamiku sendiri adalah Lulu? Orang yang aku cintai—"_

" Luhan-ssi, aku yakin dia akan mengerti jika kau memberinya penjelasan. Aku dengar kalian sudah menikah—dia mengambil alih dirimu secara penuh. Sebagai suami, sebagai dokter, sebagai sahabat yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu—jangan pernah membuat dia kehilangan arah lagi"

" _apa aku tidak terlambat?"_

Daehyun menggeleng.

" jikapun kau terlambat, masih ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Pergilah kesisinya, bayangkan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan kau lakukan bersama dengannya dan bangunlah—"

Minseok tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya.  
Hari ini ia mendapati semua kenangan tentangnya bersama Luhan, ya ia tidak sengaja bertemu Dio dan Heechul di jepang. Ia meminta Daehyun untuk mengatakan apa saja tentang Minseok dan Dio menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Minseok dengan baik sebelum seorang namja dengan seragam SMA memeluknya erat.

Dio dan beberapa staf sedikit bingung saat kedatangan Sehun ke area backstage milik Dio, dimana Daehyun dan Minseok sedang menanyai Dio. Sehun memeluk Dio erat dan membawanya ke pojok ruangan untuk berbicara membiarkan Daehyun bersama dengan Minseok.

" apa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf seperti yang namja itu lakukan?"

" _Hiks—aku mau! Dae-oppa, gomawo!"_

" bye—"

Dan dalam beberapa kerjapan Minseok sudah tidak ada di daerah tempat Daehyun.

" kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

" Eh?"

Heechul duduk di samping Daehyun.

" aniya, kenapa mereka?"

Daehyun menunjuk Dio dan Sehun.  
Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu tidak ingin ikut campur dan lebih memilih membicarakan konsep film yang akan tanyang beberapa waktu yang akan datang. Film ke dua Daehyun.  
Sehun menggandeng Dio mendekati Heechul dan Daehyun dengan senyum lebar.

" kalau kau ingin meminta ijin padaku, akan ku ijinkan kau membawanya pergi setelah kau berkerja menjadi stafku seharian ini—"

" tapi—"

" aku akan memberikan gaji, dan tentu saja kau boleh berkeliaran dalam arti berkerja di samping Kyungsoo. Atau kau ingin aku mengusirmu sekarang juga?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Dio, Dio sedikit cemas namun saat Sehun mencium keningnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya membuat wajah khawatirnya berubah menjadi wajah tidak percaya.

" Asalkan kau tidak menyuruhku menjauhi kekasihku tercinta ini, aku tidak apa"

" kerja yang rajin Oh Sehun. Dan kau—pergilah ke sana untuk segera berias!"

Sehun yang ingin mengikuti Dio ditarik telinganya oleh Heechul.

" kau mau kemana?"

" mengikutinya—"

" Ya! Kau adalah staff! Cepat siapkan panggung dan beberapa perlengkapan!"

" tapi—"

" ganti bajumu atau kau ku lempar dari sini!?"

" baiklah"

Daehyun mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat bagaimana Heechul membuat Sehun menurutinya, yeoja cantik itu terkekeh setelah Sehun berjalan menjauh.

" ada apa direktur?"

" tidak, hanya mengerjai bocah itu sangat menyenangkan"

.

.

Setelah seharian kemarin dikerjai Heechul untuk menjadi staff perusahaan ahirnya Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hari ini ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain yang ada di Haido shopping mall. Sehun tidak banyak mengatakan kata-kata, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Dio sambil tetap menjaga yeojanya itu hangat dengan mantel yang ia pakaikan untuknya. Setelah puas bermain di Haido, Sehun mengajak Dio untuk menikmati bintang di Tokyo tower. Sehun memeluk tubuh Dio dari belakang saat Dio asik memandangi keindahan wilayah Tokyo dan sekitarnya.

" aku mencintaimu—mianhe"

Bagaikan racun yang di suntikkan ke hatinya, Dio merasakan kehangatan yang benar-benar ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Pelukan hangat Sehun membuatnya terasa nyaman dengan perlakuan namja tampan yang kini melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di perut Dio.

" mianhe—aku terlalu kekanakan"

Dio mengangguk.

" mianhe—karena tidak mengerti akan dirimu"

"…"

" aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah padaku, karena pada kenyataannya akulah yang tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Jangan pernah menangis sendiri lagi—meskipun itu sulit, aku mohon—ajak aku untuk mengangkat kesulitan yang kau alami"

Keindahan wilayah Tokyo menjadi pemandangan yang berarti saat Sehun dan Dio membagi kasih, Sehun memeluk erat Dio sambil membisikkan kata maaf dan kata cinta untuk yeoja yang memang sedikit lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

" aku janji, kejadian kemarin tidak akan terjadi lagi—"

Bisik Sehun

.

.

.

See Yaa

**See Ya next time**

**See Ya next chapter!**

**Gomawo untuk reviewnya**

**Mian baru bisa bales review selama ini TT**

**.**

.

ega.  : keadaan Tao? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Minseok sadar? Entahlah sepertinya dia akan-#mian tunggu aja kelanjutannya oke!

Ega EXOkpopers : permasalahan? Sepertinya sudah mulai menemui titik terang deh kkk thanks ya udah merhatiinnya. Chanchen? Masalah mereka udah selese tapi yah kita lihat nanti aja nee? Sipppeuh lanjut!

Guest : ampuuunnn~~~ jangan nangis, author ga mau yang baca nangis TT cukup author aja TT . iya mama Tao yah begitulah..TT. Zizi selamat sentosa bersama Kris kok-

askasufa : siiippeuh! Tolong masukannya ne—?hehehehe

rekyanie7D.O : tenang Tao ga mati kan? Minseok? Eumm kayaknya untuk yang satu itu harus rela sad ending deh—thanks udah nunggu

Genieaaa : untuk kesadaran Minseok? jawabannya harap tunggu bentar ne? mama Tao emang jahat kkkk tapi aslinya—hanya author dan Hangeng yang tau hahahahaha. Huane? Dia kan ketangkep di Seoul alenia ke berapa author lupa..

kuroshinjubaozi : kan biar dapet bagian sedihnya, ama Chen n Minseok kkk. Tenang aja, Tao ga kerasa kok kalu lagi disiksa, cuma Kris nih yang siap bawa golok buat author kkkk. Sipppeuh lanjut!

HamsterXiumin : iya Daeyeol udah 2 tahunan, anak Baek-Kai? Dimana yaaa—n kkkkk

.1 : yuupp tinggal bentar lagi kok stop nya kkk

Kim XiuXiu Hunnie : thanks, besok-besok author yang kolaps hahahahaa

xiuchenchen : sipppeuh lanjut!

exocansu : siiiippeuh! Bentar lagi dia ga jadi hantu kok kkkk tunggu ne

maliarizky29 : thanks reviewnya kkk…eum untuk bocorannya ada di part part awal kok ( kalu reader sadar kkk) bentar lagi yaaaaahh. Sabar menanti Minseok balik


	14. Chapter 14

_Dia adalah orang yang ku pilih dari sekian banyak pilihan, ia adalah orang yang paling bercahaya dari semua orang yang paling bercahaya. Dan dia adalah orang yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau adalah warna untukku.._

.

.

.

**MY Honey**

**MIANHE TELAT #HEHEHEHE**

**.**

**Haii haiii—terima kasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. **

**Selamat menikmati! **

**Gomawo**

**#BOW**

" **DAY DREAM—SOMEDAY, DREAM COME TRUE?"**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

.

Setelah seharian kemarin dikerjai Heechul untuk menjadi staff perusahaan ahirnya Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hari ini ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain yang ada di Haido shopping mall. Sehun tidak banyak mengatakan kata-kata, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Dio sambil tetap menjaga yeojanya itu hangat dengan mantel yang ia pakaikan untuknya. Setelah puas bermain di Haido, Sehun mengajak Dio untuk menikmati bintang di Tokyo tower. Sehun memeluk tubuh Dio dari belakang saat Dio asik memandangi keindahan wilayah Tokyo dan sekitarnya.

" aku mencintaimu—mianhe"

Bagaikan racun yang di suntikkan ke hatinya, Dio merasakan kehangatan yang benar-benar ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Pelukan hangat Sehun membuatnya terasa nyaman dengan perlakuan namja tampan yang kini melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di perut Dio.

" mianhe—aku terlalu kekanakan"

Dio mengangguk.

" mianhe—karena tidak mengerti akan dirimu"

"…"

" aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah padaku, karena pada kenyataannya akulah yang tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Jangan pernah menangis sendiri lagi—meskipun itu sulit, aku mohon—ajak aku untuk mengangkat kesulitan yang kau alami"

Keindahan wilayah Tokyo menjadi pemandangan yang berarti saat Sehun dan Dio membagi kasih, Sehun memeluk erat Dio sambil membisikkan kata maaf dan kata cinta untuk yeoja yang memang sedikit lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

" aku janji, kejadian kemarin tidak akan terjadi lagi—"

Bisik Sehun

.

.

.

**#CHAPTER 14**

.

.

.

Minseok mengarahkan tangannya pada sosok Luhan yang kini menangis sambil menggenggam tangan pucat Minseok.

" hiks—katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan untuk tetap hidup, katakan padaku—aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu. Aku—aku tidak apa jika harus melihatmu dari jauh agar aku bisa melihatmu tertawa. Aku tak apa jika harus menghilang dari sampingmu—asalkan aku bisa mendengarmu, aku tak apa"

Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar begitu menyakitkan untuk Minseok. Minseok menyadari semua kesalahannya, ia menyadari bagaimana dirinya begitu egois. Tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya orang tuanya lakukan dan rencanakan untuk masa depannya. Minseok menangis—

" _Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya—beberapa menit saja untukku agar aku bisa meminta maaf padanya. Aku mohon"_

Bisik Minseok lirih.  
Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya mulai melebur dengan cahaya yang tidak kasat mata.

'TIIT—TIIT—TTIIIT—TIIIIIIITT'

Luhan menatap ke arah monitor, yang menunjukkan peningkatan detak jantung Minseok.

" Ya Tuhan! Minseok?! Andwe! YIXING! YIXING!"

Mendengar teriakan Luhan, orang-orang yang berada di ruang tunggu kaget.

" Kyu—"

" aku akan mencari Dr Zhang!"

Henry langsung berlari mencari Lay yang kebetulan berjalan menuju ke arahnya bersama dengan Zhoumi.

" Lay! Tolong Luhan! Bantu dia!"

Sambil menghirup nafas tersengal, Henry menunjuk ke ruangan dimana Minseok dirawat. Lay berlari secepatnya disusul oleh Zhoumi mendekati Luhan yang sudah berteriak-teriak.

" Tolong! Lakukan apapun! Aku mohon!"

Teriak Luhan saat Zhoumi dan Lay mendekatinya.

Meski ingin tetap di samping Minseok, namun Luhan juga seorang dokter—ia tau jika prosedurnya ia harus menyingkir dari samping Minseok dan membiarkan kedua dokter itu menanganinya. Luhan bisa saja menjadi orang yang jenius dalam menangani orang lain—dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang luar biasa untuk menangani segala jenis penyakit namun, Luhan juga seorang manusia yang memiliki kelemahan. Dan semua orang disana tau apa yang menjadi kelemahan Luhan. Ya Minseok, Minseok adalah kelemahan terbesar untuk dokter jenius Xi Luhan. Luhan sendiri juga tau jika fokusnya akan terganggu jika mendapati posisi hidup dan mati dari kelemahannya, ia tidak ingin kepanikannya membuat orang yang ia cintai merenggang nyawa karenanya.

Minseok beberapa kali mengejang dengan tidak ada tanda pernafasannya. Luhan mengamati bagaimana Zhoumi dan Lay membuat detak jantung Minseok kembali stabil, hingga ia mendengar suara lirih dari yeoja yang kini berusaha membuka matanya.

" Luhh—"

Zhoumi dan Lay kaget, mereka langsung menyingkir untuk membiarkan Luhan mendekati Minseok.

" aku disini!"

Minseok—tangan lemas Minseok mencoba menyentuh wajah Luhan yang kini penuh dengan air mata.

" jangan menangis—maafkan aku—semua salahku—aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—"

" Yaa! Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Jangan minta maaf padaku!"

" Luh—jika Tuhan memberiku kehidupan kedua—tolong buat aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu sekarang ini—buat aku selalu ada di dekatmu—buat aku untuk tetap bersamamuh—"

" apa yang kau katakan?!"

" aku mohon—aku ingin membayar semuanya—berjanjilah"

Luhan menggeleng.

" aku mohon—"

" wae?!"

" karna aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu"

Zhoumi meremas pundak Luhan untuk memberikan dorongan pada anaknya agar mencoba melepaskan Minseok.  
Minseok terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan pandangan yang memohon pada Luhan.

" arraso—berjanjilah kau akan datang padaku"

Di luar ruangan, Henry mencoba menenangakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bisa mendengar apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana anak mereka tersenyum ke arah mereka setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Luhan.

" aku—aku mencintai kalian—"

Suara lirih dari bibir Minseok merobohkan pertahanan Kyuhyun, namja itu mulai berteriak memanggil nama anaknya. Pertahanan yang Kyuhyun buat sekuat baja luluh lantah saat mendengar raungan Luhan yang meminta Minseok kembali. Tidak ada tanda lain di monitor, hanya sebuah garis dengan suara begitu nyaring menyaingi teriakan Luhan.

Henry, menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang pingsan saat melihat tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari anaknya saat Lay dan Zhoumi mencoba mengembalikan detak jantung anaknya. Lay mencoba menahan tangisannya untuk tetap bertugas layaknya seorang dokter, bukan sebagai anggota keluarga atau kerabat. Ia harus menahannya untuk terus mencoba mendapatkan Minseok kembali di tengah raungan Luhan yang meronta di dekapan Zhoumi. Ya, Zhoumi harus menahan Luhan yang sekuat tenaga ingin menerjang tubuh Minseok—  
Lay menggeleng ke arah Zhoumi dan Luhan.

" andwe—ANDWEE! SELAMATKAN DIA! KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU!"

Luhan menarik kerah Zhoumi.

" kau harus menerimanya, Lay buat surat kematian"

Mendengar ucapan lirih Zhoumi baik Luhan atau Lay hanya bisa menangis.  
'BRUKKK'  
Luhan terkapar dipelukan Zhoumi.

" panggilkan Kyuhyun—"

Tidak lama Kyuhyun masuk, ia menangis mengusap sayang kepala anaknya.

" dokter—tangan dokter Lu—"

Lay menunjuk ke arah tangan Luhan yang bergandengan erat dengan tangan Minseok saat Zhoumi mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang pingsan.

" tolong lepaskan—"

Zhoumi mencoba melepaskan sendiri tangan anaknya namun terlalu susah, dengan bantuan Laypun tidak begitu membuahkan hasil. Tangan Luhan dan Minseok masih bertautan—

" Minni—"

Lay dibantu dengan beberapa perawat yang mulai memasuki ruangan itu mencoba melepas segala alat bantu untuk Minseok. Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada Minseok dan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak ingin terpisah hingga—

'TIT—TIT—TIIT—TIIT'

Suara itu, frekuensi yang tercipta di layar monitor.

" apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku sudah bilang untuk mematikannya dulu—jangan untuk main-main!"

Omel Lay saat melihat monitor yang berhubung dengan tubuh Minseok kembali berbunyi. Ia kesal karena menganggap perawat yang membantunya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

" dokter—pasien—"

Seorang suster menunjuk ke arah Minseok yang menggerakkan beberapa jari-jarinya.

" Minseok?!"

Lay langsung memeriksa detak jantung Minseok dengan pendengar detak jantung, matanya melebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya.

" dia kembali—"

" maksudmu?"

" Minseok—dia kembali, saat ini ia benar-benar tertidur"

" jeongmal? Jinja?"

Lay mengangguk.

.

.

Henry mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zhoumi setelah Zhoumi selesai memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

" apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa sudah hampir 1 minggu dia tidak sadarkan diri juga?"

Zhoumi tersenyum.

" batas ketebalan tubuhnya atas semua yang terjadi selama inilah yang membuatnya pingsan. Terlebih kenyataan terahir yang ia terima membuatnya semakin shock—"

" apa dia koma?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" tidak, hanya dia benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat lebih…"

Sungmin menunjuk tangan Luhan yang masih tertaut dengan seorang yang kini menatap mereka bingung.

" kita biarkan saja—Minseok apa kau keberatan?"

Yeoja manis itu mengerjap lalu menggeleng sejenak.

" –tangan gege ini hangat—"

Ucap Minseok lembut.  
Kyuhyun menatap anaknya—

" baby—you still don't remember about all?"

" I don't know"

Zhoumi mengangguk pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mengikutinya keluar ruangan tempat Luhan dan Minseok dirawat. Ya, Minseok berhasil mereka selamatkan—atau lebih tepatnya, yeoja itu kembali beberapa waktu setelah Luhan pingsan sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia terbangun sehari setelah ia lolos dari malaikat maut dengan keadaan tidak tau apapun, ia kembali sebagai orang baru yang tidak ingat siapa dirinya—keluarganya dan siapa namja yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Minseok menerima apapun yang Lay katakan sebagai sumber jati dirinya untuk mengenal orang-orang yang menemuinya.

" bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

" tenanglah—tidak ada hal gawat di otaknya—"

" bagaimana dia segila itu dengan tidak mengingat apapun?"

Zhoumi tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" inilah takdir Tuhan, secara logis orang yang sudah dinyatakan meninggal hingga 2 kali tidak akan hidup lagi. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan kesempatan Minseok dan Luhan untuk membangun kembali kehidupan mereka, sama seperti yang Minseok inginkan sebelum ia dinyatakan meninggal. Kaupun mendengarnya bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

" dia akan mengembalikan cinta itu bersama dengan Minseok. Kita tidak begitu tau sisi kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat mereka merajut kembali sisi kehidupan yang tidak kita lihat—aku yakin, Luhanpun akan setuju dengan itu"

Setelah memberikan tepukan berarti pada Kyuhyun, Zhoumi kembali bertugas untuk pasien lain yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya dan tanggungjawab Luhan.  
Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Minseok sedang tertawa dengan apa yang Henry katakan tentang bagaimana Luhan memohon padanya untuk memberinya ijin mengejar Minseok.

" dia adalah namja bodoh yang tergila-gila pada putri kesayanganku—"

Tambah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Minseok dengan perlahan, sedangkan Minseok menoleh sekilas pada tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Luhan. Tangan dengan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan miliknya menyusup di jari manisnya.

" yang harus kau ingat adalah apa yang ku katakan tadi—"

" jadi kami sudah menikah?"

Henry mengangguk semangat.

" dia menikah denganmu saat kau koma, dan ia merencanakan akan menggelar resepsinya setelah kau sadar dan siap untuk bersamanya—"

" gege ini sangat mencintaiku?"

" ya, dia orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya untukmu—"

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

" papa, kau jahat sekali—diakan menantu papa"

Protes Minseok.  
Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan beberapa waktu kemudian pipinya sudah banjir dengan air mata, ia memeluk Minseok dan terisak sambil mengusap punggung anaknya.

" papa? Kenapa papa menangis? Mama?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" papamu begitu menyayangimu—dia hanya iri pada Luhan karena mendapatkan perhatian dari anaknya begitu banyak"

" benarkah?"

Baik Sungmin atau Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" papa, Minseok akan tetap menyayangi papa meskipun sudah menikah—papa jangan khawatir"

Henry tersenyum melihat bagaimana keluarga Xue / Cho saling menguatkan. Perlahan ia mendekati anaknya yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian pasien dengan bagian kanan tangannya harus disobek—bagaimana tidak? Luhan sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Minseok.

Suasana senja begitu menyenangkan, Minseok menatap ke arah jendela dimana ia bisa melihat lagit sore dengan pancaran warna orange dan merah yang bercampur menutupi kota Beijing. Di samping kirinya Luhan masih setia dengan tidur lelapnya, Minseok memiringkan wajahnya mencoba mendekatkan kepalanya untuk semakin dekat dengan wajah tampan Luhan. Ya, Luhan terlihat begitu tampan di matanya, jantungnya selalu berdebar saat membayangkan kelopak mata Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan manik hitam seperti yang ia lihat dari phonsel Lay.

" Minseok—andwe—andwe—kajima! Kajima!"

Igauan Luhan membuat Minseok kaget.

Suara Luhan tak sedikitpun terasa asing di telinganya, ia tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan dari igauan Luhan. Minseok menoleh ke arah tangannya yang digenggam begitu erat, sedikit berayun kala sang namja begerak resah dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tangan bebas Minseok meraih sedikit tissue yang berada di atas nakas ranjang rawat yang mereka gunakan. Perlahan mengusap lembut keringat yang membanjiri wajah Luhan.

" sssttt—aku disini—aku tidak kemana-mana, tidurlah dengan tenang"

Bisik Minseok.

Bisikan itu memberikan efek begitu dalam di alam bawah sadar Luhan, gerakan namja itu melambat dan perlahan terlihat bagaimana dadanya kembang-kempis secara teratur. Wajah sarat dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran dan kehilangan itu perlahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitu tenang dengan sedikit senyuman yang membuat wajah itu begitu bercahaya.

" mereka bilang, kau yang membuatku kembali—mereka bilang karena Tuhan begitu menyayangimu sehingga aku dikirim kembali untuk menemanimu. Mereka banyak mengatakan tentang dirimu, apa karena kau begitu special untuk Tuhan sehingga dia mendengarkan doamu?"

Minseok memperhatikan wajah damai Luhan.  
Entah dorongan dari mana, hingga Minseok mencium bibir Luhan lama. Hanya menempel, namun cukup berefek pada Minseok yang langsung terduduk sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan yang masih dalam genggaman Luhan.

" kenapa aku menciumnya?! Tidak boleh!"

Minseok menggeleng imut.

" tapi bukankah dia suamiku? Tidak apakan aku menciumnya?"

Guman Minseok.

" –tapi aku tidak mengingatnya—kecuali tubuhku yang amat familiar padanya"

Minseok berperang dengan dirinya sendiri dengan manisnya dimata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat aksi putrinya. Sebelumnya ia memang tidur di sofa untuk menemani Minseok dan Luhan yang tertidur, dan karena mendengar igauan Luhan ia terbangun. Semula ia ingin mendekati Luhan, namun saat mendengar suara lembut Minseok ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat bagaimana Minseok merencanakan perkenalannya pada Luhan dengan ekspresi lucu membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan hasra tnya untuk tidak menimpali Minseok dengan godaan iblis yang biasanya ia lakukan.

" Minseok—"

Suara lirih Luhan membuat Minseok menutup mulutnya dan menoleh pada Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk di matanya. Setelah terlihat sadar sepenuhnya wajah damai itu berubah—

" MINSEOK!"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, cepat-cepat ia menyibak selimut yang menutup tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan Minseok yang menatapnya kaget dan bingung dalam satu pandangan.  
Luhan segera berdiri dengan tanpa sadar menarik Minseok juga untuk ikut berdiri, hingga langkah terburu-buru Luhan terhenti saat merasakan tangan kanannya menarik dan menggenggam erat tangan seseorang. Luhan ingat dengan jelas sebelumnya ia menggenggam tangan Minseok—perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya. Sebuah kedipan mata bingung dengan sedikit rintihan karena harus bertarikan dengan selang infuse di salah satu tangan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

" Min—seok?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk.  
Minseok sedikit membungkuk menandakan ia menghormati Luhan.

" anyeong—Minseok imnida"

" Minseok? Kau kah itu?"

Minseok mengangguk, entah mengapa melihat pancaran warna manik kehitaman itu membuatnya merasakan luapan emosinya yang ia tidak tau dari mana. Air mata itu dengan mudahnya membanjiri pipi putih pucat yang terlihat begitu tirus.

" seseorang mengatakan agar aku menagih janji untuk kau menepatinya…"

" Minseok—"

" aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus mengendalikan perasaan yang tiba-tiba memuncak ini—"

" Min—"

" mereka bilang—aku lupa ingatan. Mereka bilang karena kau begitu mencintaiku aku kembali padamu—mereka bilang, kau adalah suami yang sangat aku cintai"

'BRUKK'  
Luhan sedikit limbung, ia terjatuh di lantai. Tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dirinya.

" Minseok?"

Luhan kenal dengan perasaan lama yang menyusup kala Minseok menyentuhnya, Minseok berusaha membantunya. Bahkan yeoja itu tidak mengindahkan tangannya yang sakit setelah melepas dengan paksa jarum infuse untuk menangkap Luhan. Yang ada di hatinya hanyalah keinginan untuk memeluk namja yang kini memeluknya erat. Namja itu telah melepaskan tangan Minseok.

" gomawo—gomawo"

Bisik Luhan berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

Sehun mendorong kursi roda untuk Tao saat mereka memasuki khawasan sekolah.

" kau tau, kemarin adalah hal yang paling indah untukku—"

" ya, kalian menginap di Tokyo selama hampir 2 minggu. Kau sudah menceritakannya padaku di telephone berulang-ulang"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tao—"

" ne?"

Tao sedikit menoleh pada Sehun.

" bagaimana perasaanmu berkencan dengan Kris-ssi?"

" eh?"

" apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Tao kembali duduk dengan tenang membiarkan Sehun mendorong kursi rodanya.

" gege itu—seorang atasan yang jahat. Baik itu dengan Tao atau siapapun, sekarang-sekarang ini saja yang dia terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya ingin melindungi kami—diluar kepolisian, dia adalah orang yang baik hati dan menuruti apapun yang Tao minta. Asalkan itu wajar dan logis dia tidak akan protes, orang yang membuat Tao merasa tenang adalah gege. Jika gege ada disampingku, bahaya apapun bisa aku lewati—"

" maksudmu?"

" yah, misalnya saat ada di kapal pembajakan itu. Aku sebenarnya orang yang penakut meski kekuatan fisikku di atas rata-rata yeoja lain, aku berkelahi dan menjadi liar karena ada gege disana. Jika aku keterlaluan dan berubah menjadi benar-benar liar gege akan datang padaku dan menyadarkanku, jika aku kesakitan dia akan datang menolongku. Meski aku tau itu tidak akan terjadi jika kami sama-sama terdesak, namun setidaknya aku merasakan aman jika memikirkan itu. Karena Kris gege adalah tempat paling aman untukku kecuali papa"

Sehun mencoba mencerna kata-kata Tao.

" walau bagaimanapun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Kris-ssi"

Tao menoleh.

" wae?"

" aku ingin melindungi Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti Luhan atau Kris—"

" karena Sehun adalah Oh Sehun. Jika Kyungie-jie ingin dilindungi oleh Sehun seperti Luhan-ge dan Kris gege, Kyungie-jie pasti akan berlari ke mereka. Tapi, Kyungi-jie hanya ingin Hunnie yang melindunginya—dengan cara apapun, asalkan itu Hunnie dia akan menerimannya. Ia percaya, jika Hunnie akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya sama seperti dia yang akan melakukan apapun untuk melindugi dan membahagiakan Hunnie. Eumm sama juga seperti Tao yang ingin melakukan apapun untuk Kris gege agar dia bahagia dan terlindungi"

Sehun menatap Tao.

" benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk.

" sama seperti Tao yang ingin selalu dilindungi dan melindungi Kris gege. Apapun yang akan terjadi asalkan bersama Kris gege, Tao akan menikmatinya"

Mengangguk tanda mengerti Sehun meneruskan langkahnya.

" kau sudah dengar? Katanya noona sudah sadar dari komanya setelah sempat meninggal beberapa menit"

Tao mengangguk.

" aku yakin, itu karena Lulu-gege"

" wae?"

Tao tersenyum.

" saat aku operasi aku melihat Minseok-jie berdiri disamping Lu-ge, ia terus ada di samping Lu-ge"

" bagaimana mungkin?"

Tao tersenyum lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

" pernah dengar cerita tentang orang koma yang akan berada di dekat orang yang ia cintai? Meski sebentar aku bisa melihatnya, karna Tao juga selalu dekat-dekat dengan papa dan Kris gege"

Suasana ruang kelas begitu ramai setelah Tao datang, murid-murid namja menggoda Tao dan membuat yeoja itu tidak pernah mau diam. Bersama Sehun, Sungjin dkk membuat Tao tidak ubahnya sebuah boneka panda yang berteriak-teriak, meski saat Tao mulai bergerak berlebihan Sehun akan membantu menenangkan bayi panda itu.

.

.

Hari libur setelah ujian semester Tao manfatkan untuk kembali ke cina, setelah menemui Hangeng ia pamit pergi ke rumah sakit.

" jie jie"

Bisik Tao saat melihat Minseok sedang menjalani terapi untuk melancarkan sistem geraknya. Lay yang melihat Tao langsung mendekati yeoja manis dengan jaket pandanya.

" senang melihatmu, baby"

" aku juga"

Tao memeluk Lay antusias.

" kau sendiri? Mana Kris?"

" gege akan pulang 3 atau 4 hari lagi, investigasi di Korea itu cukup mengerikan jie"

Mendengar komentar Tao, Lay terkekeh.  
Beberapa kali mereka melihat Minseok jatuh bangun saat mencoba berjalan lebih dari 6 atau 10 langkah, dengan di bantu para perawat Minseok kembali bangkit.

" jiejie, apa benar yang papa katakan tentang Minseok-jie?"

" itu benar, baby. Kami semua disini sepakat memulai lembaran baru tentanng Minseok-ssi, kami berkenalan satu persatu sebagai orang baru—kecuali pihak keluarga"

" Lu-ge?"

" dia—dia masih dalam perawatan, daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar turun drastic. Tapi—aku yakin jika Minseok masih dalam koma, tidak akan ada yang tau bagaimana dokter Xi menahan tubuhnya seperti tidak perah ada yang terjadi. Ketahanan tubuhnya mungkin teralihkan dengan konsentrasi namja itu pada Minseok-ssi, dan karena saat ini Minseok-ssi sudah berangsur-angsur membaik ketahanan tubuh itu mulai beraksi menunjukkan kelemahannya. Pada ahirnya dokter Xi harus rela tertidur hingga 7 hari dan menjalani perawatan lebih dari sebulan jika ia tidak rewel"

Tao mengangguk-angguk.  
Setelah lama, perawat yang menjaga Minseok membawa Minseok dengan kursi roda untuk mendekati Lay dan Tao. Mereka menyerahkan catatan kepada Lay sebelum meninggalkan Minseok bersama dengan Lay dan Tao.

" cukup lumayan, sudah naik 7-8 langkah—"

" aku akan berusaha"

Minseok tersenyum penuh dengan semangat, ia menoleh pada Tao. Ia menunjuk Tao yang ada di samping Lay membuat Lay sedikit kaget.

" apa dia adalah Huang Zitao?"

" ne! jiejie mengenalku?"

Minseok menggeleng.

" aku tidak sengaja melihat fotomu di dompet inspektur Kris kemarin, saat aku tanya siapa—dia menjawab calon istrinya"

Jawaban Minseok membuat rona wajah Tao mulai memerah.  
Lay terkekeh, ia ikut menggoda Tao bersama Minseok sambil berjalan mendorong kursi roda Minseok. Mereka kembali ke kamar rawat Minseok, disana Luhan sedang tertidur dengan Henry yang mengusap keringatnya.

" Oh, Tao? Kau sudah mendingan?"

Tao mengangguk.

" Tao sudah bisa bertugas lagi kok"

Henry mengangguk.

" Lu-ge?"

" papanya tadi memberinya obat tidur, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan meski sedang sakit. Dia mencari Minseok—dan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata jika Minseok sedang terapi, anak ini—"

Henry mencium kening Luhan penuh kelembutan.

" bagaimana dengan Seokie, Lay?"

" seperti yang mama lihat, dia sudah sedikit demi sedikit bisa berjalan"

" aku ingin melakukan segala hal untuk Lulu, aku ingin secepatnya merawat dia"

Ucap Minseok sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai.

Henry tersenyum manis, melihat menantunya menatap Luhan begitu tulus dan damai membuat Henry yakin jika Tuhan benar-benar memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap bersama Luhan. Henry tidak bisa membayangkan jika Minseok tidak kembali, Henry tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan. Anaknya itu bisa saja menyuntik mati dirinya sendiri atau entahlah, yang ada di pikiran Henry adalah bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Henry mengajak Tao ngobrol tentang keadaan orang-orang yang ada di Seoul.

" sepertinya Tao harus memberitahu jika Kyungie-jie sedang mengandung—"

" memang kenapa? Benarkah dia mengandung?"

Tao mengangguk.

" Tao bisa melihatnya dalam sekali lihat dan merasakan tangan Kyungie-jie—"

Lay duduk di samping Tao.

" jangan bilang kau punya indra perasa yang sempurna seperti dokter Luhan?"

Tanya Lay.  
Tao mengangguk—

" memang—sekali sentuh Tao bisa tau apa yang berbeda dari seseorang, makannya Tao jarang sekali mau bersentuhan dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengan Tao"

Lay mengangguk-angguk.

Yeoja itu ingat awal-awal ia bertemu dengan Tao, memang benar Tao hanya mendekatinya beberapa kali setelah itu ia tidak menyentuh Lay hingga kejadian yang membuat Kris dan Tao bertengkar hebat mendekatkan Lay dan Tao.

" tunggu! Jadi—alasan Tao menyelamatkan dan melindungi Dio-ssi saat itu karena kau tau dia yeoja?"

Tao menggeleng,

" karena Kyungie-jie sedang mengandung—"

" Mwo?! Jadi alasan kau merengek pada Kris adalah—"

" ne, aku ingin minta maaf pada Kyungie-jie karena tidak bisa menjaga babynya"

Jawab Tao.

" maksud dari indra perasa sempurna itu apa?"

Lay menoleh pada Minseok.

" yaitu seseorang yang bisa merasakan keadaan fisik sebenarnya dari seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh atau melihat. Biasanya banyak dimiliki oleh dokter hebat atau dokter-dokter tradisional cina. Dokter Luhan adalah salah satunya, jadi dengan bantuannya banyak operasi sulit bisa teratasi dengan baik dan cepat karena tidak harus menunggu hasil CT-scan yang kadang memerlukan waktu berhari-hari"

" oh—"

" lalu—coba kau lihat Luhan, apa dia mengalami sesuatu yang aneh?"

Ucap Henry penasaran.

Tao menoleh dan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Setelah menyentuh tangan Luhan ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

" Luhan gege hanya benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya—harusnya dia berada di rumah sakit lebih lama"

" benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya pada Zhoumi nanti"

Tao terkekeh.

.

.

.

" Yeolieeeee!"

Chen berteriak keras saat melihat bagaimana ruang tamu berantakan dengan kuas dan cat air yang bertebaran.

" ada apa sayang?"

Chanyeol datang dengan wajah tidak berdosa sambil menggendong Daeyeol yang berlumuran cat.

" Oh Tuhan! Park Chanyeol!"

" Yaa! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Protes Chanyeol saat mendapati Chen memukul kepalanya gemas sebelum meraih Daeyeol ke gendongannya. Chen menatap kesal pada Chanyeol—

" ais, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Sekarang mana Hyunchan?!"

" OH?! Aku melupakan anak itu!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke mana-mana untuk mencari seorang namja mungil berumur kurang lebih 2 tahun. Namja itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah dan tubuh yang tidak jauh beda dengan Daeyeol. Chen menghela nafas, ia mendekati Hyunchan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ya sudah satu bulan ini Hyunchan tinggal di rumahnya bersama dengan Daeyeol. Kai sedang sibuk tour ke luar negeri untuk film bersama Baekhyun dan Daehyun, niat awal Kai akan membawa Hyunchan namun karena Heechul mengatakan akan merepotkan dan kasian pada Hyunchan maka dengan terpaksa Kai menitipkan Hyunchan di rumah Chanyeol.

" aigo~Hyunie kau benar-benar"

" eoma—"

" kajja kita tinggalkan appa Daeyeol, kita mandi"

Hyunchan mengangguk mengikuti Chen.

Setelah membersihkan dua balita itu Chen membawa mereka ke kamar dan mendandani mereka. Chen terlihat begitu telaten dan perhatian pada dua malaikat kecil yang begitu menatapnya begitu imut. Terlebih saat melihat Hyunchan selalu berusaha mendekati Daeyeol yang sedikit-sedikit ngambek atau apa.

" eomaa Dael yeppoh"

Puji Hyunchan.

" hehehe benarkah?"

Hyunchan mengangguk semangat. Sedangkan Dayeol langsung mencium pipi Hyunchan yang membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum senang.

" aigo~ kecil-kecil sudah genit eoh?"

Goda Chen pada anaknya. Daeyeol tersenyum malu-malu saat Hyunchan membalas mencium pipinya dan menggenggam tangannya sambil menunggu Chen selesai merapikan baju Hyunchan.

" CHEN! AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKAN HYUNCHAN! EOTHOKKE?!"

Chen menoleh pada namja yang berlari ke arahnya.

" EH?"

" Wae?! Kau ini benar-benar—sekarang kau bereskan ruang tamu sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

" Daeyeol! Hyunchan! Tolong appa!"

Teriak Chanyeol.  
Hyunchan dan Daeyeol meringis kepada Chen yang menggeleng saat ingin berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

" waktunya makan siang, oke?"

" Hyun tidak mau wotel!"

" Ceti jujja"

Chen terkekeh. Keduanya memang belum lancar berbicara, hanya saja ia sudah bisa memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan lebih baik dari Chanyeol yang kadang justru membuat anaknya menangis karena salah mengerti maksud dari keinginan anaknya.

Lama Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan setelah membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ia dan 2 anak itu buat, Chen tersenyum memberikan sepiring makanan kesukaannya.

" kau memang istri yang pengertian"

" hus! Cepat makan, lihat anak-anakmu memperhatikanmu!"

" biarin"

Chanyeol mencium Chen yang langsung menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

" wae?"

" pantas saja anakmu jadi genit! Sudah sana! Aku harus menyiapkan susu untuk mereka"

Ahirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan duduk di depan Hyunchan yang asik memilah makanan bersama dengan Daeyeol.

" Yeol baby—ayo makan sayurannya"

" Ceti tida mau"

" Daeyeol eoma! Anakmu tidak mau makan sayuran!"

Adu Chanyeol.

" aiss—appa jahat!"

Gerutu Daeyeol dan Hyunchan imut. Pasalnya, mereka pasti akan menghabiskan makanan mereka jika Chen ada disana. Chanyeol tersenyum menang melihat anak-anak di hadapannya mencampur lagi makanan yang telah mereka pilah-pilah.

" Dae eoma—kapan Minseok akan kembali?"

Chen datang dengan 2 botol susu, ia menerima suapan dari Chanyeol sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya itu.

" mungkin 1 atau 2 bulan lagi, dia harus terapi dan juga Lu-ge—dia masih harus dirawat 2 bulan lagi untuk memulihkan tenaganya"

" wae?"

" kau lupa bagaimana dia memfosir dirinya saat Minseok eoni sakit? Nah saat melihat eoni meninggal ia pingsan sambil menggenggam tangan eoni erat. Hingga seminggu mereka tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Lu-ge…"

" ah iya, aku lupa bagaimana seorang Xi Luhan"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan makan siangnya.

" bagaimana jika sekarang kita main?"

" kemana?"

" taman bermain? Berhubung Daeyeol sudah cantik dan Hyunchan sudah begitu tampan..bagaimana?"

Chen sedikit berpikir.

" baiklah—"

" YESS!"

Melihat suaminya kegirangan seperti anak kecil Chen terkekeh, ahirnya ia mengganti pakaian sebelum mengikuti apa kemauan Chanyeol.

Liburan keluarga pertama yang Chen rasakan bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Daeyeol, tidak lupa dengan namja cilik bermata biru yang selalu tersenyum mengumbar kebahagiaan untuk Chen. Ya kini baginya Hyunchan adalah anaknya sendiri, ia tersenyum menggandeng Hyunchan yang begitu suka berdekatan dengannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggendong Daeyeol. Mereka menikmati hari dengan memainkan berbagai wahana.

" aku senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini—"

Ucap Chanyeol saat mereka menaiki komidi putar.

" wae?"

" kau terlihat lebih manis dari pada kau harus mengurung diri—"

Chen tersenyum, ia mencium Chanyeol yang langsung di tanggapi oleh namja tampan itu dengan balasan yang cukup membuatnya hampir menelanjangi Chen di depan dua malaikat yang sedang menatap keduanya polos.

" cepeltinya eoma dan appa mau bikin dedek bayi lagi—"

" Ceti mau yang kayak balbie"

" Hyun mau kayak dolaemon!"

Celotehan manis dari dua anak itu membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Chen, ia terkekeh mendengar bagaimana Hyunchan dan Daeyeol memimpikan dongsaeng versi mereka sendiri-sendiri.

" kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

" hehehe—"

Bertampang tidak berdosa Chanyeol terkekeh,

" Daeyeol, Hyunchan—bagaimana kalau main di rumah nenek Kim hari ini?"

" EH? Wae?"

Tanya Chen.

" tentu saja melanjutkan acara kita"

Wajah Chen memerah, ia cukup tau apa yang ada di otak mesum milik suaminya. Ajakan Chanyeol membuat dua bocah manis itu girang, ia sedikit mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar manja di pinggangnya. Dua jam berlalu, Chanyeol mengajak kedua anaknya untuk pergi ke rumah Chen. yesung tersenyum senang melihat Daeyeol dan Hyunchan berlarian menuju ke arahnya. Ya, keluarga Chen dan Chanyeol sudah menganggap Hyunchan sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, mengingat semua yang telah terjadi pada namja mungil yang tidak tau apa-apa itu. Yesung langsung menggeleng saat Chanyeol menarik Chen menjauh dari ke dua anaknya.

" tsk, anak muda"

Guman Yesung.

Chanyeol tersenyum memeluk Chen erat.

" Ya! Kau apa-apaan?"

" aku benar-benar merasa senang hari ini, melihat kau tersenyum begitu bahagia bersama mereka—"

Chen terdiam, ia mengangguk.

" aku mencintaimu Chen…"

" aku bosan mendengarnya"

Seringai Chanyeol mengembang.

" aku tau apa yang tidak membosankan"

Jawab Chanyeol semangat.  
Chen membalik badannya menatap namja yang kini mempererat kedekatan mereka.

" mwoya?"

Mendengar bisikan dari Chanyeol wajah Chen langsung memerah, ia sedikit memukul dada Chanyeol beberapa kali sebelum hanyut ke dalam ciuman maut suaminya.

" aku mencintaimu, Park Jongdae"

" nado—"

Keduanya menikmati ciuman demi ciuman hingga ketaraf lanjut, menyatukan perasaan mereka yang selalu dan selamanya akan ada dalam diri mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit melambai pada Daehyun yang meninggalkan lokasi perskonfres.

" huh—aku menyukai negara ini"

Guman Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota Paris, menikmati pemandangan indah di sebuah tempat di samping menara yang terkenal dengan keanekaragaman moment romantic pasangan di Paris. Tersenyum sambil menikmati sebuah jajanan khas kota paris dengan gemerlapnya lampu di bawah menara pencakar langit.

" tidak naik?"

Baekhyun menoleh, Kai duduk di sampingnya. Namja berkulit tan itu mengenakan stelan coklat dan scraff yang melilit lehernya.

" kau?"

Kai menggeleng.

" bagiku, taman ini adalah yang terindah dari kota Paris"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

" sama—"

Keduanya menikmati bersama dengan jarak yang cukup untuk duduk 2 orang tambahan.

" Baekhyun—"

" ne?"

" bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?"

Pertanyaan dari Kai membuat Baekhyun menatap namja yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" setiap detikku ada dirimu, setiap tempat yang aku datangi ada dirimu—bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melupakan semua itu? Bahkan anakku—dia sama seperti dirimu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Terdengar nada putus asa dari nada bicara Kai.

Baekhyun mendekat, hampir 2 tahun ia bersama dengan Kai. Bagaimana dia tidak mengetahui keputus asaan Kai? hampir setiap waktunya Kai selalu perhatian padanya melebihi perhatian pada diri Kai sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum.

" mungkin saatnya kau harus melupakan dia—"

" aku terus mencoba—"

" dan menggantikannya denganku—"

Kai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar apa yang barusan Baekhyun katakan.

" aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya Baekhyun yang Kai pikirkan, aku ingin selalu menjadi Baekhyun yang ada di setiap hari Kai…eothokke? Selama 2 tahun ini, aku cukup untuk menjadi orang bodoh yang memanfaatkan kenanganmu dengan orang yang mirip denganku. Kini aku ingin kau membuat kenangan baru dengan ku—"

" Baekhyun?"

" ini aku—"

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mencium bibir Kai sekilas.

" aku mulai mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"

" Baekhyunie—"

Kai memeluk Baekhyun erat.  
Menyalurkan semua kenangan, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang 2 tahun tertahan hanya ada di pikiran dan hatinya. Pertama kali ia menangis di depan yeoja lain kecuali Dio, yaitu saat ini. Saat ia bersama dengan Baekhyun yang menerima cintanya.

" aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

" aku akan memastikannya"

" bolehkah aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

" Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu"

" nado"

Festival kembang api di sekitaran taman membuat keindahan itu semakin terasa. Berbalutkan cahaya lampu dan kembang api mereka larut dalam cinta dan kerinduan yang selama ini tertahankan. Tidak lagi ada ego, tidak lagi ada pertimbangan. Jika itu untuk saling mencintai, semua yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin. Baekhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Kai, pelukan hangat seseorang yang amat mencintainya. Siapapun Baekhyun—ia mencintainya dengan setulus hati. Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati detak jantung Kai begitu terasa kala ia memeluknya, yeoja itu tidak berhenti menutup matanya kala merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lain yang memberikannya godaan untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih.

" aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Bisik Kai.

.

.

.

Dio tersenyum menyiapkan sarapan bersama dengan Tao yang kebetulan menginap di rumahnya. Ya sudah sejak beberapa hari setelah Sehun masuk kamp militer, Tao tinggal bersama dengan Dio di rumah keluarga kecil itu.

" jiejie ini—"

Tao memberikan sebuah kado, tidak terlalu besar namun memakan tempat yang cukup di ruang kecil dapur Dio.

" apa ini?"

" buka saja—aku yakin jiejie akan suka!"

Tao tersenyum melihat ekspresi Dio yang bingung dengan kado yang ia berikan.

" itu hadiah dari Tao, kemarin pas pesta kelulusan Tao jiejie memberikan gaun yang cantik jadi Tao sengaja beli peralatan bayi mungil, cantikkan?"

Dio mengangguk.

" tapi—apa ini tidak terlalu pagi? Aku tidak ingin Sehun salah paham lagi—"

" salah paham?"

Dio duduk di samping Tao, wajah Dio tertekuk penuh dengan penyesalan dan kekhawatiran.

" saat kau tertusuk, Luhan-ssi tidak mengijinkanku untuk mendonorkan darah atau ginjal untukmu karena kasihan pada bayiku—Sehun menganggap itu serius dan mengajakku ke dokter. Hasil USG, tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kehamilan. Aku tidak mau membuat Sehun kecewa lagi—dan melihat peralatan imut-imut ini mungkin aku akan menyimpannya di tempat yang tidak akan Sehun ketahui…"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya.

" tapi Tao tidak salah—"

" aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi mianhe"

Tao menghela nafas, ia menatap Dio sedikit kesal.

" ikut Tao!"

" eh? Kemana?"

Dio bingung dengan kelakuan Tao yang langsung menariknya pergi dari rumah. Dio mengerjapkan matanya saat bertemu dengan Wookie di ruangannya.

" ada apa Tao-er? Kyungie?"

Dio menggeleng.

" Tao tidak mungkin salah! Ajumma, periksa Jiejie dan katakan hasilnya pada Tao sekarang!"

" EH?"

" tsk, kau ini memang—sifatmu mirip sekali Heechul eoni yang tukang paksa. Baiklah, Kyungie kajja ikut denganku. Tao tidak akan membawamu pergi dari sini kecuali dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan"

Tao tersenyum.  
Sambil menunggu, Tao berjalan-jalan di lingkungan rumah sakit.

" kau yakin tidak ada keluarga yang mengambil abunya?"

Tao menoleh pada ruang kremasi, 2 orang perawat sedang sibuk menata beberapa abu mayat yang telah di kremasi dan di bakar.

" kasihan sekali nyonya Zian. Dia benar-benar orang baik, kau dengar ia memberikan semua organ tubuh miliknya yang sehat pada orang-orang yang membutuhka?"

" ya, aku ingat dia menangis di hadapan dokter Jongwoon agar ia bisa memberikan ginjalnya untuk korban penikaman. Kalau tidak salah Huang Zi Tao nama pasiennya, sayang sekali ke dua ginjalnya tidak bisa menolongnya. Kanker sudah menyebar ke ginjalnya.."

Mata Tao terbelalak.

" a—apa maksud kalian? Siapa yang ingin mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Huang Zitao?"

Kedua perawat itu kaget melihat Tao sedikit membentaknya.

" noona?"

" KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG INGIN MENDONORKAN GINJALNYA UNTUK HUANG ZI TAO!"

Pekik Tao.

" Zui Zian Ahn. Dia adalah pasien dokter Jongwoon, seorang penderita leukemia dan kanker sumsum tulang belakang. Seorang yeoja dari cina—tunggu siapa anda?"

Tao menangis—

" aku—aku—aku anaknya—"

" jeongmal? Apa kau kesini untuk mengambil abu ini?"

Tao menatap ke arah kotakan yang ada di dalam selembar kain penutupnya.

" apa ini—"

" dia meninggal setelah 2 hari Huang Zitao di operasi. Keadaan Zian-ssi memang tidak memungkinkan untuk hidup, terlebih melihat ia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit"

Memeluk kotak itu dengan erat, Tao berlari. Ia berlari mencari seseorang yang ia ketahui bisa memberikan semuanya. Tidak lama ia mendapati Yesung berjalan ke arahnya.

" Tao?"

" wae? Kenapa ajussi tidak mengatakan pada Tao jika mama sakit?! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan pada Tao jika mama Tao sekarat!"

Yesung menghela nafas, ia membimbing Tao untuk duduk di bangku pengunjung. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Tao.

" Zian tidak ingin kau atau Hangeng mengetahuinya, dia tidak ingin kalian menghawatirkannya. Hangengpun sama sepertimu saat aku mengabari jika Zian telah meninggal dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku sebagai dokter tidak bisa melawannya, dia memaksa akan menghentikan pengobatan jika aku memberitahu kalian. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin bertemu dan memeluk kalian, setelah kejadian yang membuatnya mendekam di penjara ia menyadari penyakitnya itu. Ia mencoba selamanya menjauh dari kalian berdua, dengan harapan saat ia kembali kalian hanya tau jika ia sehat dan bahagia. Zian menitipkan putri kecilnya pada Kris sebelum kau terbangun, dia menitipkanmu dengan caranya. Meski ia salah namun ia benar-benar menyayangimu—dia tidak ingin meminta maaf pada kalian, hanya saja ia ingin kalian tau jika tidak ada sedetikpun ia tidak mencintai kalian. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaannya"

" kenapa Tao tidak diberi tau?"

" karena dia tidak ingin Tao menangisinya, dia ingin membuat Tao lebih tegar dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Ia tidak ingin Tao menangisi karena merindukannya, kau mengerti Tao?"

" mama—"

" dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, jadi kau harus mengerti"

" hiks mama—"

Yesung menepuk pundak Tao.

.

.

Kris berlari menelusuri jalanan, ia berlari mendekati Tao dan meninggalkan Onew dan Kibum yang lebih memilih mencari tempat lain untuk menikmati suasana.

" Tao!"

Kris panik saat mendengar jawaban dari Tao, suara Tao parau saat Kris menelfonnya.

" Baby, ada apa?"

" hiks—mama"

" apa dia menyakitimu lagi?"

Tanya Kris langsung berjongkok.

" hiks—mama—dia—dia sudah meninggal—"

" mwo?"

Tao memperlihatkan abu yang sedari tadi ia sebarkan di tebing.

" mama mencintaiku—"

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" dia mencintai Tao dengan caranya sendiri—"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia hanya ikut memeluk Tao yang menceracau mengatakan tentang mamanya.

" oh, jadi dia benar-benar mencintaimu? Harusnya kau senang"

" hiks—tapi dia meninggalkan Tao—"

Kris tersenyum, kali ini ia membawa Tao ke dalam rangkulannya.

" dia meninggalkanmu dengan jiwa yang bersahaja, meskipun kesalahannya mungkin tidak dapat diampuni namun aku yakin Tuhan memberikannya tempat yang indah untuk menunggu kalian—ah! Menunggu kita, Tao—papa Hangeng dan gege—"

" hiks—benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk.

" percayalah.."

Menunggu beberapa lama untuk Tao tenang, menebarkan abu ke air laut dengan memberi seikat bunga. Keduanya duduk menikmati suasana sore.

" gege—"

" hmm?"

" apa gege akan meninggalkan Tao?"

" wae?"

" Tao takut—"

Kris tersenyum sambil memeluk erat Tao.

" gege tidak akan kemana-mana, selamanya akan memeluk Tao seperti ini"

Tao mengangguk.

" gomawo"

Bisik Tao.

Cahaya senja memantul begitu indah di laut, keduanya menikmati keheningan senja dan semilir angin laut dari atas tebing. Tidak begitu curam namun bisa mematikan jika melompat ke dasar. Phonsel Tao bergetar.

.

.

**From : Kyungie-jie**

**Aku—benar, aku positif!  
gomawo Tao, mianhe karena  
tidak mendengarkanmu..  
aku mencintaimu Tao!**

.

.

" anak itu seenaknya mengatakan mencintaimu, baby"

" balas saja aku juga mencintainya"

" mwo?! Kau hanya mencintaiku baby! Harus!"

" tapi Tao juga mencintai Kyungie-jiejie"

" tidak boleh!"

.

.

**To : Kyungie-jie**

**Jangan macam-macam atau  
aku akan menembak kepala  
calon ayah anakmu!**

.

.

Kris menyimpan phonsel Tao di sakunya setelah mematikannya. Ia memeluk Tao erat.

" aku mencintaimu, selamanya"

" nado"

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah, sudah 7 bulan sejak ia masuk ke kamp militer ia dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Suho yang ternyata menjadi pelatihnya. Ya ia memutuskan untuk menjalani wajib militer setelah menamatkan SMA nya. Sebenarnya tidak murni wajib militer, Sehun juga menjadi calon anggota kepolisian, hanya saja memang ia di lempar untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai warga negara sebagai awal dari pendidikannya di kepolisian. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu ia tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari istrinya, saat melihat di TV istrinya itu terlihat sedikit gemuk dengan bibir merona saat senyumnya berkembang.

" aku tidak menyukai kau tersenyum untuk orang lain sementara aku disini sengsara tidak melihat senyummu"

Guman Sehun sambil memandangi foto Dio.

" aku juga mengagumi artis itu? Aku adalah fans nya no 1!"

Ucap seorang perwira yang satu barak dengan Sehun, Kim Hyunbin.

" huh, bahkan disinipun aku harus dapat saingan?"

Guman Sehun.

" jangan menyukainya begitu banyak, nanti kau akan sakit hati"

Ucap Hyunbin.  
Sehun menoleh dengan malas,

" wae?"

" kabarnya dia sudah memiliki suami, oh! Yeoja imut-imut itu, siapa suaminya? Seperti apa namja beruntung itu?"

Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya bermaksud menyombongkan diri, namun ia harus mengurungkannya karena mendengar namanya dipanggil ke tempat sidang bagi anggota yang tidak patuh.

" aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini"

Ucap Sehun saat Hyunbin menatapnya seakan bertanya kesalahan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Dengan malas Sehun melangkah ke ruangan special itu, ia benar-benar lelah karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga menjadi bulan-bulanan senior untuk push up setelah Sehun menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan nada dingin. Sehun menarik knop pintu dan masuk dengan ogah-ogahan.

" PVT Oh Sehun! Siap melapor!"

Ucap Sehun sigap.

" kkekekeke lihatlah suamimu itu Kyung, dia nampak begitu ketakutan padaku"

Mendengar suara kekehan Suho, Sehun memincingkan matanya.

Suho terkekeh sambil menggeleng saat melihat wajah blank Sehun. Telinga Sehun terbiasa untuk mendengarkan kekehan lain yang terdengar begitu lembut dan begitu ia rindukan. Dio berdiri di samping Suho yang kini meninggalkannya sebelum menepuk pundak Sehun dengan mengucapkan kata selamat pergi begitu saja.

" aku senang melihatmu, kau terlihat kurus"

Ucap Dio.

Sehun mendekat,

" aku kira kau sudah melupakanku—"

Dio terkekeh.

" aku membawakan makanan, kajja makan"

Sup rumput laut dengan beberapa makanan lainnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan saat Dio menata rapi di meja. Sehun tersenyum setelah mencium Dio kilat.

" selamat ulang tahun Oh Sehunie"

" kau ingat?"

Dio tersenyum menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang sedang asik menyantap makanan yang Dio bawa dengan semangat. Persis seperti orang yang tidak makan beberapa ratus hari. Setelah menghabiskan semuanya Sehun tersenyum ke arah Dio.

" kado untukku?"

Dio mencium bibir Sehun.

" itu saja?"

Perlahan Dio mengeluarkan kado kecil seukuran buku yang ia bawa. Setelah dibuka isinya figura berisikan foto dan tanda tangan Dio. Sehun menggeleng,

" ini mah, kesukaannya Hyunbin. Tidak ada yang lain?"

" memang Hunnie mau apa?"

" kau memaksa Suho hyung untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini agar aku bisa kencan denganmu begitu—"

Dio terkekeh.

" itu tidak mungkin, lagian Hunnie harus giat belajar dan berlatih disini"

" Oh—aku ingin segera pergi dari sini dan mencincang-cincang Suho hyung!"

" huss! Itu juga demi kebaikan Hunnie"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia membantu Dio membereskan apa yang ia bawa. Dio mengulurkan sebuah amplop besar sebelum ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

" apa ini?"

" buka saja"

Sehun menatap curiga pada amplop dan Dio yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

" jangan bilang selama 6 bulan kau berselingkuh dan ingin aku menandatangani surat cerai?"

Dio menggeleng.

" buka saja baru komentar"

Sedikit tidak sabar Sehun membuka amplop itu. Isinya adalah hasil CT-scan, Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Dio yang tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

" Luhan-ssi bilang dia namja—Tao bilang dia yeoja dan dokter di rumah sakit bilang anak ini kembar"

" Oh Kyungsoo—kau sedang tidak main-mainkan?"

Dio menggeleng.

" itu asli—"

" Kyung!"

Sehun memeluk Dio sesukanya, ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan kata cinta untuk yeoja itu.

" maaf karena tidak mengabarimu sejak awal, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika aku tidak membuatmu kecewa lagi—aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menghubungimu, aku takut aku kelepasan bicara—"

" Kyung! Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terhebat yang pernah aku dapat!"

Dio menatap Sehun yang sudah menangis,

" kenapa Hunnie menangis? Apa Hunnie tidak suka?"

" bodoh! Siapa yang tidak suka jika akan memiliki bayi—hanya saja—"

" hanya apa?"

" mianhe karena tidak bisa menemanimu—aku tidak mungkin memutuskan meninggalkan kamp dan mengulangnya tahun depan—"

Dio menggeleng.

" jangan cemas, sekarang aku tinggal bersama Tao di rumah dokter Ryeowook dan Yesung. Jadi Hunnie tidak perlu cemas"

" kau bersama mereka?"

Dio mengangguk.

" Tao memaksaku untuk tinggal disana, dia bilang akan lebih aman. Apalagi aku juga sering ikut ke rumah sakit bersama dokter Ryeowook. Mereka menjagaku dengan baik. Mommy dan daddy juga akan segera pulang, mereka bilang bulan depan akan segera pulang"

" jaga dirimu ne?"

" Hunni juga"

Keduanya berbincang cukup lama hingga mereka bisa memberikan nama untuk kedua bayi mereka sebelum Suho datang.

" puas?"

" gomawo hyung!"

" cukup lakukan yang terbaik saja"

Sehun mengangguk.

" tolong antar dia dengan selamat"

" sudah pasti"

Sehun mencium Dio sebelum Dio masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memeluk erat hasil CT-scan tentang anaknya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan terlahir di dunia.

" jaga mereka Tuhan, itulah doaku. Doa pertama dan terahir yang ku panjatkan padamu"

Bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

" Dektektif Kim! Kau dipanggil Inspektur Kris di ruangan Komisaris Lee Donghae"

" EH? Aku?"

Tanya Suho bingung.

" memang siapa lagi?"

Suho ahirnya mengangguk, ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan. Kris sedang sibuk membuka-buka file saat Suho datang.

" inspektur memanggilku?"

Tanya Suho.  
Kris mengangguk. Donghae meminta Suho untuk duduk di samping Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa file.

" Kris bilang kau yang menangani anggota baru untuk divisi kalian?"

" ah, ne—"

" kau sudah punya calon?"

Suho memperhatikan beberapa foto dan map yang ada di hadapannya.

" kau bilang Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam kamp bersama dengan Goo Mi Kyu?"

Suho mengangguk.

" memang dia yang membantu tugas kita saat pengejaran 'Blackhole' tapi kami sepakat tidak akan mengistimewakan dia, dia menjalani semua tes dengan baik. Tanpa kami harus memanipulasi data"

Donghae mengangguk.

" baiklah—pindahkan dia ke defisi kalian secepatnya dalam status magang. Aku ingin melihat hasil kerjanya"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya.

" dia sedang dalam masa wajib militer—"

Donghae tersenyum.

" kita bisa mempertimbangkan menjadi polisi juga suatu tindak untuk membela negara bukan? Hanya saja cara mereka yang berbeda"

Suho mengangguk.

" aku sudah meminta Jinki untuk meneliti suatu organisasi—ikut sertakan Oh Sehun dan kita lihat apakah ia sudah layak atau tidak"

" kita berangkat!"

Suho mengikuti Kris setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada Donghae.  
Suho menjajari langkah Kris yang terlihat sedikit suntuk—

" apa organisasi itu cukup sulit dilacak?"

" wae? Kau takut?"

Tanya Kris.

" bukan, hanya saja kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu tertekan?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tao juga ikut dalam pengintaian kita. Dia sudah bertugas mulai hari ini—"

" MWO?!"

" kenapa kau heboh?"

" Tao langsung ikut? Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan dia baru lulus SMA?"

" kau kira Tao itu siapa? Dia beda dengan anak-anak pada umumnya, pangkatnya sudah inspektur. Bahkan jika dia bisa mengatasi cobaan ini pangkatnya akan naik mengikutiku"

Suho menggeleng.

" aku bertemu dengan anak-anak ajaib"

Guman Suho.

" lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?"

" tsk, siapa juga yang ingin kekasihnya dalam bahaya! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Umpat Kris.  
Kris berjalan mendahului Suho yang menggeleng. Suho mengangkat phonselnya, tersenyum melihat ID pemanggil.

" yeoboseo—"

" ne Yixing, waeyo—"

Terdengar helaan nafas sebentar di seberang line panggilan.

" anu—anu—"

" aiss, kau kelamaan sini biar mama saja!/Minseok juga mau!"

Suara Henry dan Minseok sepertinya berebut phonsel Lay. Suho mengerutkan keningnya menunggu ke kalutan di tempat Lay.

" datanglah ke rumah 3 hari lagi! Kita makan malam bersama"

" 3 hari lagi? Mianhe—mungkin aku tidak bisa—"

" benarkan, Myunie tidak bisa datang ma—jangan memaksanya"

" aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Jum'at keluarga kami akan mengadakan makan malam keluarga dengan keluarga Minseok, terserah kau datang atau tidak yang jelas aku sudah mengundangmu..TUT"

Pemutusan sepihak oleh Henry membuat Suho menghela nafas.

" sudah 3 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Lay—tapi sepertinya aku harus menahannya, tugasku sebagai polisi harus yang pertama"

Suho melangkah pergi, ia menuju tempat latihan anggota baru kepolisian dan warga yang sedang menjalani kewajiban sebagai tindak bela negara. Beberapa regu terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama dengan pelatih-pelatih lain. Seorang intruktur memberi hormat pada Suho.

" bagaimana progresnya?"

" anak-anak yang memang masuk ke sini sebagai calon anggota lumayan bisa bermanfaat, tapi hanya 2 orang yang bisa kita andalkan. Oh Sehun dan Kim Hyunbin, mereka melakukan banyak progress yang mengesankan"

" bisa lihat grafiknya?"

Intruktur itu mengangguk memberikan catatan pada Suho.

" bawa mereka menemuiku di tempat special itu—"

" SIAP!"

Setelah menghormat instruktur itu pergi menuju regu dimana Sehun dan Hyunbin berada. Keduanya nampak bingung dan kelelahan saat harus mengikuti perintah instruktur yang memiliki pawakan tubuh yang tegap dan menyeramkan. Suho menoleh ke phonselnya, sebuah pesan dari Lay membuatnya kaget.

.

.

**From : My Lay**

**Ini Minseok, kau harus datang.  
Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan  
kehilangan Lay eoni selamanya.  
Seorang pengusaha kaya berniat  
melamar Lay eoni di acara  
keluarga nanti.**

**Nb: jangan balas pesan ini  
nanti Lay eoni tau kalau aku  
memberi pesan padamu**

.

.

" MWO?! Tsk! Akan ku selesaikan organisasi itu!"

Dengan semangat membara Suho berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan.

" Oh Sehun, Kim Hyunbin! Lekas ganti pakaian kalian, aku beri waktu kalian 10 menit"

" EH?"

" tidak ada waktu!"

Sehun dan Hyunbin langsung berlari ke barak mereka tidak memperdulikan tindakan Suho yang menyebalkan dengan memberi mereka waktu 10 menit sedangkan jarak barak mereka sekali tempuh bisa memakan waktu 7 menit! Belum lagi badan mereka penuh dengan lumpur dan arang.

Suho menelfon Kris yang meminta mereka untuk siap di lokasi.

" aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin—"

" waeyo?"

" seseorang sedang mengancam akan merebut Yixing dariku—"

" kau bisa ijin padaku—"

" tapi menjadi seorang polisi yang menyelesaikan tugasnya adalah suatu kebanggaan untukku"

" yah terserah kau, jika kau berubah pikiran katakan saja"

" siap!"

" oh iya, Onew dan Kibum sudah berada di Busan, coba nanti kau minta Sehun untuk melacak alamat IP yang aku kirimkan ke phonsel dan emailnya"

" siap!"

" kita bergerak cepat Kim Joonmyun"

" gomawo, inspektur Wu"

Terdengar kekehan rendah dari Kris sebelum menutup phonselnya.

.

.

Dua hari pengintaian ahirnya Suho mendapatkan sebuah gudang penuh sabu-sabu.

" tidak ada orang disini. Aku dan 2 orang ini sudah menyisir seluruh ruangan"

" baiklah, aku sedang mengejar di pelabuhan. Kau datang kemari setelah polisi mengamankan barangnya"

" siap!"

Suho mencoba menimang-nimang sabu di tangannya.

" lapor, ada gudang lain yang berisi ganja—"

" benarkah?"

Hyunbin mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan lokasi ganja di belakang gudang tempat sabu-sabu.

" aku tidak yakin ini milik orang lokal—"

Guman Sehun.

" maksudmu?"

" ini hampir sama seperti kasus Blackhole"

" Oh! Jangan bilang—"

Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" tenang hyung, kita akan menangkapnya sebelum Lay-ssi di pinang orang lain!"

" YA! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terkekeh.

Ia sudah mendengar pembicaraan Kris dan Suho tadi. Hyunbin yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya mengikuti alur. Setelah beberapa mobil polisi datang Suho meninggalkan Hyunbin untuk mengurus semuanya yang ada di gundang dan berangkat ke pelabuhan mengejar Kris.

Setibanya di pelabuhan, terjadi pertarungan sengit. Kris berusaha menembak kaki para anggota organisasi yang siap membawa beberapa kontrainer dengan kapal barang. Suho memberikan sebuah pistol pada Sehun dan mengangguk.

" jangan gegabah, ingat anakmu sebentar lagi lahir"

" tentu saja!"

Mereka membuka pintu bersama-sama, dan mencoba membantu Kris.

" cepat bantu Onew di kapal!"

Suho mengangguk, ia langsung berlari ke arah kapal. Disana Onew dan Kibum sedang terdesak dengan tembakan membabi buta seorang namja berjas hitam.

'BUUKK'  
Suho menghantam punggung namja itu dengan tangannya membuat namja itu terkapar setelah sebelumnya melesatkan tembakan ke lengan Suho.

" aghh!"

Onew dan Kibum membantu meringkus orang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" mana Tao?"

Tanya Suho.

Onew dan Kibum langsung menoleh pada seorang yeoja yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil duduk di atas orang-orang yang sudah terkapar karena pukulan tongkatnya.

" kau hebat baby—"

" mereka payah"

Di bawah Kris ahirnya bisa meringkus ketua dari sindikat pengedar narkoba dengan sebuah timah panas yang bersarang di kaki namja itu.

" cukup mengesankan untuk tugas pertamamu Oh Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh.

" tentu saja, aku lebih berpengalaman dari pada namja yang tertebak itu"

Suho terkekeh, ia memegangi lengannya yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan syall Kibum yang ia pakai untuk penahan lengan dari guncangan.

" aku lengah hehehe—"

" Sehun! Tao! Antar Suho ke rumah sakit, kami akan membereskan semua disini"

" OKE"

Sehun terkekeh melihat bagaimana Kris tersenyum setelah Tao mencium bibirnya.

.

.

" auhh—apakah begitu dalam dokter?"

" cukup dalam hampir menembus belakang lenganmu, untung saja tidak begitu mengenai syaraf gerakmu. Dan kenapa kau tidak mau dibius?"

" aku harus ke cina sekarang—"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

" wae?"

" aku tidak mau kehilangan kekasihku"

" dasar anak muda"

Yesung mengeluarkan peluru yang memiliki ketebalan tidak lebih dari piringan kaset jaman dahulu, ia harus mendengarkan bagaimana Suho mengaduh saat menjahit bekas lukanya. Setelah memberikan perban dan penyangga ia mengantar Suho keluar dari ruangannya.

Sehun tersenyum mengulurkan tiket dan passport Suho.

" pergilah—"

" Oh—kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku Oh Sehun!"

" yayayaya—sana pergi"

Tao hanya terkekeh melihat Suho meringis saat memeluk Sehun sebelum ia pergi. Sehun melangkah bersama Tao setelah pamit dengan Yesung. Keduanya berniat kembali ke markas kepolisian pusat hingga langkah Sehun terhenti saat ambulance menurunkan orang yang ia kenal.

" Kyungsoo—"

Tao menoleh.

" Oh Tuhan! Kyungie-jiejie!"

Tao dan Sehun ikut berlari mengikuti para perawat membawa Kyungsoo. Wookie yang melihat Sehun kaget.

" Sehun? Kau?"

" ajumma ada apa dengan Kyungie?"

" ikut ajumma! Sepertinya dia harus melahirkan sekarang—"

" apa?"

.

.

.

Suho menoleh jam di tangan kirinya.

" jam 8—apa aku terlambat? Ah! Tidak ada kata terlambat!"

Suho segera mencegat taksi menuju rumah keluarga Xi.

.

.

" Lay jie-jie, kau tidak mau turun?"

Minseok menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

" sebentar lagi—"

" apa jie-jie sedang memikirkan Suho-ge?"

Lay tersenyum, ia menggeleng.

" dia tidak akan datang, aku dengar dari pembicaraan Kris-ssi dan Luhan-ssi organisasi kali ini cukup sulit"

Minseok mengangguk.

" jja kita turun"

Lay mengangguk berjalan di belakang Minseok. Mata Lay terbelalak melihat seorang yang sedang bercengkramah dengan Luhan.

" tsk—kau benar-benar ceroboh"

" yah, aku memang tidak begitu jenius—"

Aku Suho.

" Myun—"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lay yang berjalan mendekatinya.

" mianhe, aku terlambat"

Lay menggeleng.

" investigasinya?"

" sudah selesai—ini hadiahnya"

Suho meringis menunjukkan tangannya yang dibalut perban dan penyangga.

" kau tak apa?"

" tentu saja"

Henry tersenyum, ia terkikik bersama Minseok membiarkan Luhan menoleh dan menggeleng.

" Minseok, senang bertemu denganmu—mianhe aku tidak bisa menjengukmu setelah aku tau kau sadar"

" gweancana, gomawo"

Minseok memeluk lengan Luhan posesif.

" kajja kita makan!"

Ucapan Sungmin membuat semuanya berjalan ke meja makan. Selesai makan malam mereka berbincang-bincang.

" anu—"

Semua menoleh ke arah Suho.

" Xi-ajussi, ijinkan aku menikah dengan Yixing"

Zhoumi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Suho.

" aku ingin menikah dengan Yixing—"

" kau melamar anakku?"

Tidak ada keraguan di wajah Suho, sedangkan Lay hanya menundung dengan tangan yang digenggam erat Suho.

" Yixing?"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya.

" aku terserah papa—"

" tsk, yang mau menikah dengan Suho bukan papa, nak. Tapi kamu—apa kau sudah siap dan mau menikah dengan namja ini?"

Suho menunjukkan wajah tulus dan kesungguhan miliknya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Lay. Tidak lama Lay mengangguk.

" ne, aku bersedia"

Suho? Jika sedang tidak berada di depan keluarga calon istrinya dia sudah dipastikan menjerit kegirangan dan melupakan lengannya yang baru di jahit.

" Lulu—kapan kita menikah juga?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok, ia tersenyum manis dan mencium Minseok lembut tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menatap kesal siap melayangkan sendok ke kepalanya.

" kita sudah menikah—eum baiklah bagaimana kalau kita menikah lagi bersama mereka?"

" Minseok mau"

Keduanya terlihat manis dengan Minseok yang terlihat bersemangat dan imut-imut.

" baiklah—kita rancang nanti saja acarannya"

Ucap Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Suho dan Lay mengangguk.

" Yixing, aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Suho yang hanya diangguki oleh Lay.

Lay terlampau bahagia saat mendengar Suho melamarnya di hadapan keluarga angkatnya, ia terlalu bahagia untuk tidak menangis hingga Henry tersenyum dan mengusap punggungnya.

" cukkae"

" gomawo, mama"

.

.

.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya pelan saat melihat Luhan tertidur di ranjang dengan kacamata baca yang sedikit menurun. Luhan bersandar di sandaran yang ada di ranjang sambil membuka buku yang cukup tebal. Perlahan Minseok menarik kacamata Luhan dan buku dipangkuannya, membaringkan Luhan secara perlahan tanpa ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah itu Minseok berbaring menghadap Luhan yang menutup mata, terus memandangi namja tampan itu dengan senyum berkembang. Tangan Minseok mencoba mengusap pipi Luhan.

" mama Henry bilang kau menghindariku? Mama bilang kau takut aku akan mati jika aku mencintaimu—apakah benar? Aku sedikit kecewa, aku yakin Tuhan sudah mengambilku karena kata-kataku dulu. Dia mengganti ingatanku agar aku tidak mengungkitnya—tapi—kau mengingatnya—aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri hiks—"

Minseok mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi cubbynya.

" kau harus menepati janjimu untuk membuatku mencintaimu dan tidak lepas darimu—saat ini aku sudah merasakan perasaan tidak menentu saat bersamamu, aku yakin itu cinta. Aku mencintaimu—hiks"

Tiba-tiba tangan Luhan meraih pinggang Minseok, namja tampan itu mengencangkan pelukannya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

" aku tidak menghindar, hanya saja—sulit untukku untuk menahan obsesiku padamu"

" EH?"

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum setelah menghapus air mata Minseok dengan bibirnya.

" aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku, seorang yang tidak kau kenal yang mengaku sebagai suamimu. Aku tidak ingin kau takut padaku karena tau aku begitu tergila-gila padamu—"

" Lu—"

" sekarang jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlalu mencintamu"

Minseok tersenyum memeluk leher Luhan.

" aku mencintai Luhan"

" aku lebih mencintaimu, Xiumin"

Luhan mencium Minseok begitu dalam.

" Luh~~"

" kkekeke wajahmu menggodaku—baiklah Xiumin, kita akan melakukan malam pertama kita. Kali ini kau harus siap menerima semua kenikmatan itu"

" kehhh—nikkhhh—maatan?"

Pertanyaan Minseok, beriringan dengan desahan yang diakibatkan oleh tangan nakal Luhan yang mulai liar di dalam pakaian yang Minseok kenakan.

" wo ai ni"

.

.

Pagi-pagi Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat Luhan yang baru selesai mandi.

" aku kesiangan—"

" jelas saja—kita baru menghentikannya jam 4 pagi hehehe"

Minseok mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia membuka selimutnya, terlihat dengan jelas tubuhnya masih polos tanpa sehelai benang.

" Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum, ia medekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium buah dada yang semalam menjadi mainannya. Dengan tenang ia mencium bibir ranum Minseok.

" kalau saja hari ini aku tidak memegang operasi besar, aku bisa pastikan untuk 2 hari ke depan kau tidak bisa jalan"

" mwo? Eummmppp"

Minseok menerima ciuman Luhan yang memainkan kembali payudaranya.

" aku berangkat—"

" hati-hati"

Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

" Oh? Si Kyungie sudah melahirkan? Syukurlah—lalu Sehun?"

" _berkat investigasi kemarin dia resmi menjadi anggota devisi kami, dan wajib militernya di alihkan dan di ganti dengan harus menangani beberapa kasus yang lumayan"_

Lay duduk sambil menyesap kopinya.

" _aku sudah menelfon appaku di jepang, ia bilang akan meluangkan waktu untuk melamarmu secara resmi minggu depan. Untuk tanggal pernikahan—aku dan Luhan sudah merencanakannya"_

" benarkah?"

" _ne, untuk sesuatu yang special kami pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik. Ya sudah, aku harus membimbing Sehun dan rekannya dulu. Bye—aku mencintaimu"_

" nado"

Minseok duduk di depan Lay.

" Suho-ssi, orang seperti apa dia?"

Lay tersenyum.

" Sehun bilang dia adalah manusia paling lambat dan paling tidak beruntung saat di TKP. Kyungie bilang, dia adalah manusia paling lemah diantara yang lainnya saat operasi penangkapan Blackhole. Tao bilang, dia adalah gege yang paling pengertian untuknya selain Kris. Kai bilang, dia adalah namja paling sistematis yang gagal. Chen bilang, dia adalah oppa yang lembut dan manis. Chanyeol bilang, dia adalah namja yang butuh ketenangan saat sedang bertugas sehingga bisa menyempurnakan kebijaksanaan yang Suho miliki. Kris-ssi bilang, dia adalah dektektif yang bisa di andalkan. Luhan-ssi bilang, dia adalah seorang patner yang penurut. Tapi dari semua pendapat mereka bagiku, Suho adalah malaikat pelindungku"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk.

" aku jadi ingin melihat si kembar"

" ini—Suho mengirimkan foto mereka"

Minseok melihat beberapa foto di phonsel Lay.

" manisnya"

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, waktu terus berputar menunjukkan kuasanya akan segala hal. Dalam setiap perputaran waktu, sang penguasa waktu membisikkan keagungan Tuhan yang memberikan keindahan dan kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang mempercayai keberadaannya. Tuhan tau segala yang dibutuhkan dan yang hanya di inginkan.

Luhan menatap ke arah cermin, ia terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo putih dan kacamata yang sengaja ia pakai setelah mendapati konsentrasi matanya belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya semenjak ia ambruk 1 tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia harus menyempatkan dirinya menjadi seorang penghuni rumah pesakitan selama hampir 3 bulan dengan alasan kesehatan dan sistem imuns miliknya benar-benar drop. Luhan tersenyum melihat seorang yeoja mengintip dibalik pintu.

" keluarlah, aku ingin melihat istriku—"

Minseok terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih, begitu indah menjutai ke bawah kakinya.

" apa aku aneh? Kalau iya aku akan minta Chenie untuk menggantinya—"

Minseok terlihat imut dengan wajah malu-malu saat Luhan menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Luhan tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok.

" jika tidak ingat aku akan menciummu di altar nanti, aku yakinkan bahwa aku akan melucuti pakaianmu sekarang"

" Lu—"

Luhan mencium sekilas bibir Minseok.

" kau benar-benar pengantin tercantik yang pernah aku lihat"

" Lay juga cantik—"

" bagiku kau tercantik—tidak ada yang lain"

.

.

Upacara sakral itu terlampaui dengan ucapan janji setia Suho dan Lay yang di ahiri oleh Minseok dan Luhan, hingga semua berpesta di halaman rumah keluarga Xi.

" mana anakmu?"

Tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan Dio.

" mommy sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa datang, dan dia yang menjaga si kembar"

Jawab Dio.  
Luhan mengangguk.

" eoni, chukkae"

" gomawo—"

Semua berpesta bersama dengan ceria, ada Kris yang harus setia menjaga Tao yang mulai menjadi lirikan oleh namja-namja yang menjadi tamu undangan. Ada Chen dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang berdebat tentang anak mereka, Daeyeol terlihat manis dengan gaun pink desain pertama dari Chen. Kai dan Baekhyun sedikit menjadi perhatian saat datang bersama dengan seorang anak, padahal pernikahan mereka baru dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lalu. Onew dan Kibum lebih aktraktif saling mencari cara untuk medapatkan perhatian dari salah satu dari mereka. Sehun dan Dio terlihat lebih kalem dari semua pasangan, keduanya menikmati acara sambil berbicara pada Heechul dan yang lain. Daehyun datang dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang pernah ia tolong saat koma, Hyura. Atau Lay yang selalu tersipu malu saat Suho membisikkan kata cinta di sela foto pernikahan.

Minseok memeluk lengan Luhan, dan tiba-tiba mencium namja itu begitu dalam hingga berbuah godaan penuh canda tawa. Kini akan ada kebahagiaan di setiap harinya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang telah mencintainya—ia memang kehilangan ingatan, namun ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Luhan yang tersenyum begitu manis merengkuh Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan itu ( tangan Luhan ), ia tidak mau melepasnya lagi. Ia akan menjadi yang terbaik dan akan melakukan yang terbaik agar tangan itu tetap menggenggam tangannya, tetap merengkuh tubuhnya, untuk tetap menghangatkan hatinya.

" Wo ai ni, Xi Luhan"

Bisik Minseok sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Luhan.

.

.

.

**#Epilog#**

.

.

.

.

" Luhan! Kenapa kau membeli barang-barang banyak sekali?"

" aku tidak mau bayiku kekurangan!"

Henry terkekeh.

" Ya! Bayimu baru saja berumur beberapa bulan, tapi kau sudah membelikan barang-barang untuk anak seusia 4 tahun sama seperti Daeyeol!"

Luhan tersenyum.

" eh? Benarkah?"

Mengetahui Minseok sedang hamil, Luhan terlihat lebih gila dengan membeli seisi toko hanya untuk bayinya yang kini baru berumur beberapa bulan di kandungan Minseok. Henry harus merelakan 2 kamar di rumahnya untuk menampung barang-barang yang Luhan beli sejak Luhan mengetahui kehamilan istrinya 3 bulan lalu. Dan sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan tempat lagi untuk barang-barang yang akan Luhan beli sampai bulan kelahiran bayi Minseok.

" Lulu~"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minseok, yeoja itu kini mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap perutnya.

" ne honey?"

" aku ingin mangga—"

Ucap Minseok sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Luhan.

" akan aku belikan—"

Luhan meletakkan barang yang ia beli bersiap pergi lagi.

" aku ingin kau memetik mangga di taman rumah sakit—"

Zhoumi dan Henry langsung terkekeh.

" sekarang?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" tapi—"

" kalau Lulu tidak mau tidak apa—"

Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya Minseok berjalan menjauh, Luhan mengangguk ia memeluk Minseok.

" arra—kajja"

" kau mau?"

" apapun untukmu my princess"

Dengan mobil kesayangan Luhan datang bersama Minseok, hari ini masih begitu terik dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di taman rumah sakit. Lay yang melihat kerumunan orang di bawah pohon mangga bingung dan mendekat,

" ya Tuhan! Dokter Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" jangan dekat-dekat—aku mau yang ada disana—"

Minseok menunjuk sebuah mangga yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, beberapa lama ia mendapatkan mangga untuk Minseok.

" kenapa mangga ini aneh sekali Lu?"

" wae?"

" aku tidak menyukainya!"

Minseok berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya menggeleng sambil mengambil jas yang ada di sampingnya. Zhoumi menepuk pundak Luhan.

" kau harus sabar—"

" tentu saja, sepertinya anak ini menuruni tingkahku yang tidak bisa ditebak. Padahal aku paling tidak ingin menurunkan sifat itu padanya"

Ucap Luhan.  
Membiarkan Zhoumi terkekeh.

" padahal papa tidak tau apa yang membuat sifat itu ada padamu, mungkin Henry yang menurunkan padamu"

" sepertinya gara-gara kau tidak memenuhi permintaannya dulu—"

Balas Luhan sambil melangkah mengikuti Minseok.

.

.

Luhan terlihat begitu lelah saat memasuki kamarnya, seharian ini ia sudah menuruti apa yang Minseok inginkan. Entah memanjat atap rumahnya, memetik mangga di taman rumah sakit hingga membeli beberapa keinginan mustahil yang Minseok mau. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk mengganti pakaiannya atau mandi, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Hingga Minseok masuk kekamar dengan wajah sedih. Ia menangis sambil membasuh kaki Luhan—

" Xiumin?"

" hiks—Lulu pasti capek sekali hiks—mianhe—"

Luhan bangkit, ia menahan rasa lelahnya untuk tersenyum pada Minseok.

" hanya sedikit—"

" hiks—mianhe—Minni janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi—hiks"

" sudahlah, toh itu bukan hanya keinginanmu, honey. Tapi juga karena keinginan baby kita—"

Minseok menatap Luhan.  
Luhan tersenyum saat mengerti arti tatapan Minseok yang sepertinya ingin melanjutkan permintaannya hari ini. Minseok menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi memelas.

" apa yang kau inginkan?"

" hiks—tapi Lulu capek"

" it's okay baby"

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Minseok menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang merona merah.

" aku ingin—"

" ne, kau ingin—"

Minseok tersenyum mendorong Luhan untuk terlentang di kasur, ia duduk di perut Luhan sambil memainkan dasi Luhan yang memang sudah di lepas ikatannya.

" Minni mau jadi dokter untuk Lulu—"

" HEH?!"

Wajah Luhan terlihat begitu lucu saat mendapati ucapan Minseok.

" maksud Minni?"

" pokoknya Minni mau jadi dokter!"

" iya, tapi maksud Minni apa?"

" boleh?"

Luhan sedikit merinding dengan ucapan 'dokter' yang Minseok katakan, di bayangannya ia melihat Minseok memainkan alat-alat kedokteran dan menyuntiknya secara tidak beradap. Luhan menggeleng-geleng kecil mencoba menghilangkan bayangannya tentang Minseok yang menjadi dokter untuknya.

" itu tidak bisa main-main Minni—"

" hiks—padahal Minni mau—"

Luhan tidak bisa berkutik, perutnya diduduki oleh Minseok yang tengah berbadan dua. Cukup berat untuk menghindar, dan juga Luhan tidak ingin membuat Minseok kenapa-napa dengan menyentak tubuh Minseok menjauh dari tubuhnya. Zhoumi yang tidak sengaja melihat anaknya tidak berkutik karena Minseok hanya menggeleng.

" dia sudah meminjam pakaian dokter milik Lay, dia juga sudah meminjam pendengar detak jantung milikku—mengalahlah"

" tapi papa—"

" hiks—hikss"

Mendengar isakan Minseok, Luhan ahirnya mendesah.

" baiklah, tolong rawat aku dengan baik. Uisaenim"

" hiks boleh?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" tapi hentikan dulu tangismu"

" hiks—ne! Minni akan ganti baju dulu!"

Zhoumi menutup pintu kamar Luhan sebelum mengangguk pada anaknya.  
Tidak lama Minseok kembali dengan jas dokter milik Lay dan—

" kau?"

" aku melihatnya di website…"

Minseok mengunci pintu, dan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang kali ini mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya. Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat Minseok menggunakan rok 12 centi dan hanya mengenakan BH untuk menutupi tubuhnya, jas dokter milik Lay terlihat membuatnya sedikit seksi dengan perut Minseok yang terlihat buncit karena sedang mengandung. Perlahan-lahan Minseok memeriksa Luhan hingga ia melepaskan kemeja Luhan.

" jangan bilang kau nonton porno di website?"

" apa Lulu tidak suka? Saat melihat Lulu memenuhi semua permintaan sesaat Minni, Minni kasihan—Lulu terlihat sangat lelah. Minni mencari cara di website untuk membuat Lulu bahagia—setidaknya hiks—Minni ingin memberi hadiah sebelum Minni mengganggu Lulu lagi besok hiks dan hasilnya seperti ini hiks—mian"

" kenapa minta maaf?"

" Lulu tidak suka? Lulu hanya terdiam saja sih"

Luhan terkekeh.  
Minseok memang kehilangan ingatannya, namun ia tidak kehilangan kebiasaan dan kepolosan miliknya.

" kan Lulu pasien, jadi nurut sama dokter—"

Ucap Luhan seduktif yang membuat Minseok melebarkan matanya.

" jadi Minni lanjutkan?"

" tentu saja—pasien ini memiliki penyakit yang parah—terutama di adik kecilnya"

Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.  
Minseok benar-benar melakukan service plus-plus untuk Luhan, hingga ahirnya keduanya bergantian menjadi dokter dan pasien versi Minseok.

" aku mencintaimu"

" nado"

Luhan tersenyum sambil mematikan lampu menikmati malam bersama kekasih yang selamanya akan ia lindungi.

.

.

.

**#END#**

.

.

**Quotes :**

Kita bisa merencanakan, namun ingatlah Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang paling baik dan yang paling kita butuhkan.

.

.

.

.

See Yaa next ff

**AHIRNYA SELESAI…GOMAWO SEMUANYAAAA **

**Gomawo untuk semua dukungannya **


End file.
